Bella Malice
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Edward Cullen, sombrio pelas ações da vida, é um dos homens mais ricos em ceticismo e egoísmo. Pai de duas adoráveis crianças e viúvo da única mulher que realmente amou. Seu mundo é preto branco. Não existe cor ou motivação. Certas coisas mudam com a chegada da misteriosa Bella, a babá dos seus filhos que simplesmente rouba muito mais que sua atenção pela beleza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair**: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 1 – Money**

_Música: Money – Pink Floyd_

Levantei-me cedo, o sol ainda não estava a vista e talvez nem iria sair de trás das densas nuvens de chuva. Seattle chovia a maior parte do ano, não era nenhuma surpresa, ainda mais nesse período da estação. Janeiro sempre tinha muitas chuvas pelas manhãs e um frio congelante durante a noite. Procurei o termostato principal do aquecedor e aumentei um pouco no quarto das crianças. Eu gostava de um pouco de frio só para ficar bem aquecido entre as cobertas, já meus filhos odiavam isso. Sophie era pequena demais para entender e Nate, um pouco mais velho e quase adolescente já tinha seus próprios gostos.

Faltavam ainda algumas horas para que ambos precisassem levantar para escola. Sophie era sempre a menos animada, se eu perguntasse se ela queria ficar em casa comigo brincando ela diria que sim na hora. Por mim também ficaria em casa com ela, deixando-a pentear meus cabelos e fazer chá da tarde, mas tinha que trabalhar. Desci as escadas em direção a cozinha. Carmen, minha governanta estava de pé perto do fogão mexendo em ovos na frigideira e ao seu lado já tinha tiras de bacon fritos para o café. As crianças gostavam dessas besteiras. Fui direto para a cafeteira com uma caneca bege que ela me estendeu dando um sorriso de bom dia. Ela e seu marido trabalhavam pra mim antes mesmo de se conhecerem, se apaixonarem e casar.

Tanya, minha esposa falecida, estudou com Carmen. Ela teve dificuldades financeiras e estava prestes a ficar na rua quando a bondade da minha mulher interferiu e a trouxe para nós. Carmen era uma chef de cozinha formada e com honras, mas a grande crise e o fato dela estar no fundo da cadeia hierárquica do país a fez passar necessidades. Nós a contratamos para ser nossa cozinheira, Tanya estava grávida de Nate e precisando de alguém para ser sua companhia em casa. Eu estava crescendo profissionalmente. Nossa vida estava apertada com tantos acontecimentos que Carmen pareceu um sopro de ar puro.

Há doze anos atrás comprei meu primeiro estaleiro. Foi um investimento que meu pai, Carlisle, achou que seria útil com a herança da minha avó. Meu avô estava ansioso. Nós montamos uma empresa que representaria frotas de navios que paravam no porto principal de Seattle. Emmett e eu somos irmãos, ele é quatro anos mais velhos. Meu pai sempre foi banqueiro, nós temos uma rede de bancos particulares espalhados pelo país. Foi um dinheiro que poderia ter quebrado a família ao meio, mas com muito trabalho conseguimos equilibrar a situação e seguir em frente pisando em ovos.

Meu primeiro milhão foi feito aos 21 anos de idade. Eu gastei, é claro. Minha namorada era uma mulher linda, já trabalhava na empresa da minha família antes mesmo de terminar a faculdade. Nós compramos uma bela casa, um carro importado, fomos morar juntos e decidimos casar. Tanya e eu éramos amigos de infância. Apaixonados. Casamos e tivemos nosso primeiro filho comemorando meu terceiro milhão. A empresa cresceu junto com Nate, hoje com dez anos. No seu nono aniversário fui eleito ao terceiro homem mais influente do mundo, segundo a Times, Daily Mail e a revista People. Emmett e eu conseguimos levar a empresa a um patamar que meu pai jurou nunca imaginar que poderia chegar. De um único estaleiro ao monopólio comercial de Seattle e principal empresa correspondente do porto de Seattle.*

_*Seattle possui um porto que é considerado o sexto maior dos EUA, servindo principalmente a Ásia e o Alasca._

Infelizmente, essa maré de sorte teve um preço alto. Eu acreditava que para ter tanto sucesso e dinheiro precisaria de um sacrifício. Quando Nate completou seis anos de idade achamos que estava na hora do segundo filho. A empresa estável, a família estava feliz, meu avô bem de saúde, meus pais tranquilos, meu irmão casado e tendo seu segundo filho... Estava na hora de tentar uma menina. Sempre quis ser pai de uma menina porque imaginava que teria uma mini Tanya ao meu redor. Ela era doce, simpática, carinhosa e amiga. Sua bondade não tinha limites. Ela queria usar nosso dinheiro para alimentar o mundo. Sempre pensando nos outros antes de si.

Nós tivemos uma gravidez complicada. De risco. Ela teve muitas horas de trabalho de parto, uma hemorragia que quase matou nossa filha. E o preço de tudo era perder a mulher que amava. Minha esposa faleceu duas horas depois que Sophie nasceu. Meu mundo tinha ganhado uma nova cor e perdido outra. Foi então que tudo passou a ficar preto e branco. Minha garotinha era cópia fiel da sua mãe, loira e com lindos olhos azuis, mas sua personalidade era toda minha. Nate tinha a bondade de Tanya. Sophie era tímida e um pouco egoísta como eu. Ela não tinha amiguinhos. Ela não gostava de partilhar.

Perder minha esposa me fez ser outro homem. Eu tinha que estar bem pelos meus filhos. Eles precisavam de mim tanto quanto eu precisava deles para me mantar são. Tive medo de Nate rejeitar Sophie pela perda da mãe, como a psicóloga infantil disse que poderia acontecer. Nós trabalhamos em conjunto durante muito tempo e Carmen, já casada com Eleazar, um funcionário que com a ajuda e companheirismo tornou-se um grande amigo.

- O que você está pensando? – Carmen perguntou suavemente, colocando na minha frente torrada francesa com pequenos pedaços de morango e potinhos de geleias, suco, uma salada de frutas e panquecas.

- Na vida. – suspirei cutucando um pedaço de morango. – Hoje é mais um dia.

- Você estava pensando nela. – sussurrou sentando-se a minha frente – Não existe mal nenhum nisso... Ela foi sua esposa durante muito tempo, sua companheira.

- Já faz três anos e meio que ela faleceu, não a esqueci, mas é ridículo ficar suspirando pelos cantos sobre isso... As crianças não merecem.

- Não merecem. Ela está bem e olhando por nós, acredite em mim. – sorriu ternamente.

- Bom dia. – Eleazar entrou na cozinha.

Carmen mudou o rumo da conversa, trazendo um tópico ameno e fácil de levar para o nosso café da manhã sempre juntos. Eles eram a família que eu tinha. Carmen me ajudava a criar meus filhos e cuidava da minha casa com perfeição. Depois do café, fui para meu escritório recuperar meu celular e ver que tinha mil ligações perdidas de Victória, minha... Noiva.

Nós tivemos uma briga. Ela queria adiantar o casamento e ter filhos. Eu não quero adiantar nada e principalmente ter filhos. Quando nos relacionamos deixei claro que não queria ser pai novamente e por isso nós sempre usaríamos todos os métodos possíveis e imaginários para evitar isso já que aos 32 anos de idade, solteiro, nenhum médico aceitava fazer minha vasectomia.

Victória e eu nos conhecemos em um encontro de trabalho, era uma festa. Ela é uma mulher mais velha que eu, mas muito bonita, parecia centrada e organizada. Na verdade, ela é diferente. Não sei dizer. Não a amo porque sei que a única mulher que sempre vou amar vai ser minha esposa, Tanya. E no fundo, reluto contra o casamento porque quero que Tanya seja minha única mulher. Já dei mil motivos para Victória ir embora. Terminar comigo. Esses são meus termos de compromisso se ela quiser, que fique. Particularmente, eu não entendia porque estava com ela. Talvez para receber seu amor e carinho. Não era idiota em negligenciar seus sentimentos por mim e eu gostava que ela gostasse de mim.

Gostava da nossa vida sexual. Sou monogâmico e gosto de manter relacionamentos na base da confiança. Não podia manter vários casos quando isso poderia parar na imprensa e minha vida ficar exposta para envergonhar meus filhos. Também preciso de uma mulher bonita, inteligente e que possa me acompanhar em eventos, posar ao meu lado e distrair esposas entediadas que queriam avançar em mim. Era uma relação de troca. Eu dava o que podia e recebia o que queria. Isso é o que sou.

Ignorei suas ligações e me preparei para o trabalho.

- Bom dia papai. – Sophie passou por mim, caminhando de olhos fechados e segurando a calça de pijama de Nate. Ela fazia muito dengo pela manhã e tinha sorte do seu irmão ter plena paciência com ela e seus mimos.

- Ela não quis acordar. – Nate encolheu os ombros com um sorriso – Vamos tomar café. Estamos com fome.

- Não demorem, já vou me preparar para trabalho. – disse beijando-o na testa e me agachei para beijar o rostinho bochechudo dela. – Deixa de ser preguiçosa.

- Estou com soninho ainda, papai.

- Eu sei, você dorme no carro a caminho da escola. – sorri beijando a pontinha do seu nariz.

Em menos de uma hora, estávamos todos em seus devidos carros, a caminho do centro de Seattle. Meus filhos estudavam em uma escola particular católica um pouco distante da empresa. Sea Cullen ficava no coração de Seattle, ocupando dez andares de um edifício com vinte e quatro. Minha sala tinha a vista panorâmica da cidade e principalmente da baía. Mike, meu assistente, estava me esperando quando cheguei a empresa. Emmett estava em Cancun, nas suas férias de família anual. Rosalie, minha cunhada, era amável, mas bem firme quanto ao tempo em família. Nas férias de verão ela levava meus filhos e os seus por dez dias em algum lugar divertido sabendo que esse era o momento que mais tínhamos trabalho na empresa. Esposa troféu era como a chamava carinhosamente.

No trabalho foi complicado. Alguns contratos tinham dado errado e eu não estava inclinado a ser gentil com ninguém porque meu espírito legal tinha tirado folga. Na verdade, o único espirito legal desta empresa era Emmett e ele realmente estava de folga, deixando os indefesos funcionários na mão do carrasco que vivia estalando o chicote. Eles pensavam que eu não era os olhos e ouvidos dessa empresa para saber até dos meus apelidos imbecis. Mike achava engraçado. Ele sempre tentava mostrar o lado bom das coisas. Ele era como sua irmã. A bondade sempre em primeiro lugar. Nela era adorável. Nele bastante irritante.

Mike era o irmão caçula temporão de Tanya. Ele estava com 23 anos agora, se formando na faculdade. Eu o conheço a vida inteira. Vi nascer. Dei o cargo de meu assistente porque queria me certificar que ficasse longe de problemas durante seu estudo. Os pais deles já haviam falecido, ele morou conosco até ter acesso ao seu fundo bancário e morar sozinho. Era como se fosse meu filho mais velho sem que eu realmente tivesse idade para ter um.

A chuva não tinha parado. Raios assustadores iluminavam minha sala. Mandei meus filhos direto para casa sem nenhuma pausa. Saí do meu edifício um pouco mais cedo, a chuva não tinha dado trégua até agora. Com meus seguranças e Mike querendo me levar para comer em algum lugar, um borrão roxo caiu a minha frente. Alguém tinha escorregado e batido com a cabeça bem perto dos meus pés. Depois do susto inicial, vi que era uma jovem, toda molhada e tremendo de frio. Algo nos seus olhos fez meu mundo silenciar. Ela tinha o rosto em formato de coração, que mesmo com a pele pálida e os lábios roxos de frio, era linda. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de forma intensa e hipnotizadora.

Edward Cullen agachou-se na chuva para ajudar alguém, pensei com choque e ceticismo. Ela era como um anjo, exalando doçura mesmo que com o olhar gritando medo. Meu coração, de alguma forma, se apertou com sua visão tão bela precisando de mim. Da minha mão. Do meu conforto. Jesus, isso era tão... Estranho.

- Você está bem? – perguntei suavemente e ela olhou para trás. Haviam uns homens estranhos olhando-a do outro lado da rua, que só não avançaram devido a quantidade de segurança ao meu redor. – Eles oferecem perigo?

- Sim, por favor, me ajude. – sussurrou trêmula de medo.

Algo em mim se irritou. Eu quis ir até eles e exigir respostas. Nenhum homem deve assustar uma mulher. Essa era a lei número um de Esme Cullen. Percebi que sua roupa molhada estava suja e rasgada. Seria uma pessoa que vivia na rua? Ela parecia tão frágil. Quebrada. Mike a ajudou levantar e a conduzimos até o carro. Eu ainda estava irritado com a situação. Por que estava ajudando-a? Por que ela tinha causado aquilo em mim? Que sensação foi aquela?

Um estômago roncando quebrou o silêncio do carro. Ela se encolheu no canto, quase com medo de sujar o carro, envergonhada por ter sido ouvida. Tarde demais, o carro já estava molhado, mas isso era fácil de resolver. O que tinha acontecido com ela me intrigava.

- Há quanto tempo você não come? – perguntei fazendo-a saltar assustada.

- Alguns dias, Senhor. – murmurou olhando para suas mãos no seu colo. Ela ainda tremia. Tirei meu maldito terno Armani e estendi. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Por favor. – disse quando hesitou em aceitar – Não quero que fique doente. – insisti suavemente e aceitou um pouco encolhida e relutante – Eric, pare em alguma lanchonete. – pedi ao meu motorista e Mike olhou-me com um aceno compreensível. – O que aconteceu com você? Você tem família? O que aqueles caras queriam?

- Eles são cafetões. – sussurrou e arqueei minha sobrancelha. Olhos de anjo é uma garota de programa? Não pode ser. – Eu não tenho família. Vim para Seattle em busca de trabalho... Vivi em Tacoma os últimos anos tentando entrar na faculdade, mas não consegui uma bolsa porque não tenho crédito ou credor familiar. Conheci Jéssica, ela é uma garota de programa que aceitou que ficasse no seu apartamento enquanto arrumava um trabalho, mas aqueles cafetões queriam dinheiro enquanto ficasse lá e que eu... Você sabe... – murmurou ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Você negou e eles passaram a te perseguir?

- Eu fugi. Fiquei vagando na rua até que eles me encontraram e tentaram me levar de volta. – sussurrou e o carro parou em uma lanchonete conhecida. Mike saiu do carro rapidamente.

- Você não tem onde ficar ou para onde ir? – perguntei realmente chocado. Eram raras as situações que me chocavam.

- Eu posso ficar em uma delegacia, mas que seja longe de lá. Posso tentar um abrigo.

A imagem dela em um abrigo público foi aterrorizante. Ela poderia ser estuprada. Pegar uma doença grave e mortal. Ser assassinada. Morrer de fome. Todas as opções fizeram meu sangue gelar.

- Não! – disse abruptamente e ela pulou no lugar – Quer dizer, a polícia não vai te ajudar, eles vão oferecer mais perigo que ajuda. – murmurei tentando pensar em alguma coisa. – Você tem objetos pessoais?

- Só consegui pegar minha identificação. Não tenho muitas coisas, só roupas, mas eles queimaram tudo. – sussurrou parecendo estar mais aquecida, mesmo que muito molhada.

Mike retornou para carro com um sanduíche desconhecido e um enorme copo de suco de laranja. Observei com um fascínio nada escondido a maneira que ela comeu com gosto, dando valor a cada mordida e mesmo envergonhada e corando, parou para me oferecer. Ela compartilharia seu sanduíche se eu pedisse. A cor voltou ao seu rosto quando fiz sinal para o motorista seguir em frente, em direção a minha casa no condomínio. Não era normal trazer alguém desconhecido para casa, mas que mal essa garota magra e pequena poderia fazer? Ela não tinha nada e muito menos para onde ir.

Eu tinha na minha mente imagens de Tanya ajudando-a, abraçando pelos ombros e conduzindo a um dos quartos. Ela iria mandar preparar um banquete e iria passar a noite tendo ideias de como poderia mudar a vida dessa garota. Por que eu estava fazendo isso estava além de mim, mas eu sabia que não iria dormir sabendo que a deixei na rua nessa chuva congelante em uma noite assustadora parecendo tão vulnerável.

- Senhor... Estamos indo a delegacia? – perguntou baixinho, quase inaudível.

- Não... – suspirei ignorando o olhar de Mike. Ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu. – Irei lhe ajudar... Esta noite você dormirá na minha casa, minha assistente vai te acomodar melhor e pela manhã conversaremos sobre como posso te ajudar. – disse olhando-a atentamente, mas ela estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para suas mãos - Eu sou Edward Cullen e você? – apresentei-me por alguma razão, eu sabia que ela não sabia quem eu era. Estiquei minha mão para passar confiança.

- Bella Dywer. – murmurou aceitando meu aperto e quando seus pequenos dedos tocaram minha palma, meu mundo, por breves segundos do nosso contato ficou colorido. Nós dois nos assustamos com o choque, a eletricidade que veio dela pra mim e nos soltamos sem quebrar a conexão do olhar.

Olhos de anjo que fez meu mundo colorir como nos sonhos.

Que merda foi essa?

Durante todo caminho, fiquei perdido nos meus pensamentos, consciente da sua proximidade. Ela ficou obedientemente quieta, parecendo um rato assustado e molhado. Seus olhos passaram minutos analisando cada canto do carro e percebi as infinitas vezes que abriu a boca para falar algo e fechou logo em seguida. Parecia um peixinho. Eu quis virar e mandar que ela falasse logo porque odeio enrolação, mas se eu estourasse meu temperamento ela se sentiria mais segura nas mãos daqueles cafetões sujos.

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem quando se deu conta da minha casa. Claro que não morava nas pequenas casas padrões dos americanos. Minha casa era considerada uma mansão, com dez quarto, oito deles sendo suítes, quatro banheiros sociais, uma casa de hóspedes, academia, três casas de funcionários, piscina interna, jardim rodeando toda propriedade e um modesto salão de baile.

- Tem certeza, Senhor? – sussurrou mordendo os lábios carnudos.

- Claro que sim, não seja tola. – respondi. Eu odiava ser questionado. Ela se encolheu, é claro. Eu tinha que maneirar meus modos.

Carmen estava à porta quando chegamos. Seu olhar de surpresa ficou pulando entre minha hóspede inusitada e eu. Vi também pequenas lágrimas se acumularem no canto, quando sem nenhum pedido aproximou-se de mim. Ela tinha entendido que aquela menina precisava de ajuda como ela precisou anos atrás.

- Olá querida. – disse suavemente aproximando-se ainda mais – Eu sou Carmen, assistente do Sr. Cullen. Por que você não me acompanha? Irei mostrar-lhe um bom lugar para um banho quente.

- Sr. Cullen? – Bella sussurrou virando-se pra mim tendo minha total atenção – Obrigada.

Aquele pequeno sorriso aqueceu meu coração. Mike estava ao meu lado e sorriu ternamente batendo no meu ombro.

- Viu? Não dói. – disse antes de sair andando – Vou brincar com meus sobrinhos.

Fui para meu quarto tomar meu banho e trocar de roupa sem esquecer-me dela. Será que Carmen estava tratando-a bem? Será que precisava de alguma coisa? Devia chamar um médico devido a quantidade de chuva que tomou hoje?

Edward! Homem! Segure-se!

Gritar comigo mesmo não estava adiantando. Desci as escadas direto para cozinha querendo saber se Carmen estava por lá, mas tudo que encontrei foi meus pais com meus filhos e Mike fazendo uma pequena zona. Tinha esquecido que meus pais vinham jantar comigo hoje, pensei que com a chuva eles ficariam em casa, mas nada os impediria de ver seus netos. E me ver também, claro. Fui abraçado por eles, tentando envolver minha cabeça com as coisas que estava dizendo, mas meu cérebro morreu quando meus olhos focarem-se nela, entrando na cozinha ao lado de Carmen. Ela tinha o cabelo seco e roupas confortáveis que a deixaram bonita.

Ela era realmente muito bonita. Cabelos longos e castanhos. Olhos castanhos como chocolates, longos cílios, bochechas suaves e lábios carnudos. Evitei olhar para seu corpo. Suas curvas nos lugares certos me faria pensar em coisas inapropriadas para nós dois.

- Por favor, vamos até a sala. Podemos ficar a vontade. – disse interrompendo os olhares curiosos dos meus pais e meus filhos em direção a ela. – Eleazar, traga-nos vinho, por favor. – pedi conduzindo minha família estranhamente silenciosa para sala. Mike ficou para trás.

- Quem é ela? – Esme perguntou direto ao ponto – Nova funcionária?

- Não. – resmunguei não querendo falar sobre isso – Eu a encontrei na rua hoje, ela estava com problemas e não tem para onde ir. Decidi que não faria mal ajudá-la. – murmurei não dando muita atenção ao tópico.

- Explique isso melhor... – Carlisle disse sentando-se – Temos tempo.

Claro que eles não iriam deixar passar com facilidade. Reparei que Sophie e Nate subiram as escadas rapidamente alegando buscar alguma coisa no quarto. Elezar entrou na sala com vinho branco e algumas taças. Ele escolheu Riesling para começarmos a noite.

- Eu estava saindo da empresa quando ela caiu aos meus pés fugindo de homens, alguns cafetões de puta que queriam que ela fosse uma... – comecei do meu melhor jeito honesto – Ela não tem para onde ir, veio de Tacoma e fiquei pensando que deveria ajudá-la. Deve ser muito nova para ficar na rua, não sei, quis ajudar.

- E trazê-la para dentro de casa? Por que não pagou um hotel? Alguma coisa? Honestamente, Edward! As crianças com uma desconhecida? Como você pode confiar? – Esme brigou comigo no seu jeito maternal.

- Resolvo ajudar alguém e sou repreendido. Se não ajudo, você brigaria comigo por ser egoísta e que não me criou para isso. – murmurei dando um gole na minha bebida.

- Você não está errado em ajudar e sim na maneira de ajudar. Devo levar as crianças comigo?

- Meus filhos não irão a lugar nenhum. – disse firme e bem alto e Carlisle olhou para porta – O quê? – bati virando-me para porta e encontrei uma Bella congelada, envergonhada e que provavelmente tinha ouvido minha conversa acalorada com Esme. – Diga.

- C-Car-Carmen pediu para avisar que o jantar está servido. – gaguejou abaixando a cabeça e suspirei dando um olhar a minha mãe bastante constrangida.

- Estamos indo. Obrigado pelo aviso. – disse com um aceno e ela saiu apressada – Viu? Ela é assustada como um rato. Não vai acontecer nada. Não sou uma criança, você pode, por favor, me dar um pouco de crédito no meu julgamento com quem trago para perto dos meus filhos?

- Tudo bem... Sem se estressar, Edward. – Carlisle interviu pousando sua taça na mesa de centro – Vamos jantar e manter o clima em paz, se ela precisa de ajuda, então, iremos ajudá-la sem julgar suas razões.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito, é apenas uma preocupação normal. – Esme disse com um suspiro cansado e levantou-se também – Vou chamar as crianças, por favor, sigam em frente.

A mesa estava posta para cinco. Dei um olhar interrogativo para Carmen. Bella era minha convidada, uma hóspede. Não precisava comer na cozinha.

- Uhn... Ela irá comer conosco. – disse hesitante, provavelmente estranhando meu comportamento – A não ser que queria chamá-la, mas honestamente, será melhor para ela manter-se distante. Ela está muito assustada.

- Tudo bem. – resmunguei a contra gosto e sentei à mesa com meu pai.

Nós tivemos um jantar tranquilo e divertido com as crianças tagarelando sobre as aventuras do dia. Expliquei que se estivesse chovendo muito como hoje, eles não iriam a escola amanhã. Seattle ficava uma zona com chuvas fortes e eu não estava colocando meus filhos em risco em pegar a Estadual molhada. Meus pais se despediram depois de uma longa conversa amena após o café com sobremesa. Subi com as crianças para colocar Sophie na cama. Continuei contando a história da semana. Era sobre uma princesa que descobria um mundo fora do seu palácio.

Eu tinha o plano de fazer com que Sophie e eu lêssemos pelo menos dois livros por mês. Ela aguentava ficar acordada por um capítulo, mas logo depois seus olhos pesavam e ela dormia. Tinha dias que líamos até três e outros que líamos dois e ela fazia perguntas. Minha garotinha era curiosa sobre tudo, questionadora e muito inteligente. Ela me fazia perguntas que geralmente não tinha resposta, mas eu estava bem enquanto ainda era seu herói.

Foi quando ela adormeceu que tive uma ideia sobre como ajudar Bella. Depois de muito tempo, Tanya teria algo de se orgulhar de mim. Ela faria isso porque no seu mundo perfeito não existia impossíveis. No seu coração sempre cabia mais e mais e mais um. Ela nunca daria as costas a Bella e por algum motivo inexplicável algo me dizia que eu não poderia também.

Se eu pudesse tocá-la novamente só para ter aquela sensação...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 2 – Pretty Woman**

_Música: Pretty Woman – Ray Orbison._

Levantei mais cedo, incapaz de continuar na cama com a mente fervilhando com tantas coisas. Olhei Sophie dormindo calmamente enrolada com sua boneca de pano. Nate estava atravessado na cama, descoberto e roncando baixinho. Carmen já devia estar acordada a essa altura do campeonato, tinha cheiro de café vagando pelos corredores. Ela sabia que isso iria me atrair como rato para queijo. A chuva continuava impiedosa do lado de fora, revirei meus olhos em pensamento. Sophie devia estar muito cansada ou teria pedido refúgio na minha cama no meio da noite.

- Bom dia. – Carmen disse suavemente, colocando uma caneca na minha frente – Sabia que você viria me encontrar aqui.

- Eu pensei em uma maneira de ajudar a Bella... – murmurei fitando a fumaça do meu café.

- Que bom, porque se você não fizesse isso, Eleazar e eu decidimos fazer. Preciso retribuir o que Tanya fez por mim. É uma divida eterna. – disse decidida e assenti, concordando.

- Não sei quais são suas funções, mas ela parece ser doce e calma. Penso que poderia cuidar de Sophie... Você acha arriscado?

- Podemos fazer um teste, vou ficar de olho, bem próxima e se ela se sair bem você dá uma palavra definitiva. Ela também pode me ajudar em algumas coisas caseiras, isso nos fará saber se ela é uma pessoa familiar ou não.

- Tudo bem. Quando ela acordar, me chame no escritório. Vou tomar café com as crianças hoje, visto que eles não irão a escola. – disse levando minha caneca para o escritório comigo. Liguei meu computador pretendendo trabalhar em casa porque estava querendo observar Bella com as crianças e fugir do mal tempo.

Separei tudo que precisava olhar com mais urgência, isso tomou bom tempo da minha manhã. Troquei de roupa e fui até as crianças acordá-los ou simplesmente iriam entrar pela tarde na cama. Tempo frio e chuvoso até eu gostaria de ficar na cama. Os dois desceram resmungando, ainda de pijama e com olhos fechados até a mesa pronta para o café. Bella estava parada na cozinha, sorrindo para algo que Carmen falava. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito. Era brilhante e verdadeiro... Fiquei realmente fascinado.

Nate estava curioso para saber quem era Bella. Seu olhar tinha pousado na figura dela na cozinha conversando baixinho com Carmen mais de uma vez. Não passou despercebido que ele tinha corado um pouco. Meu filho estava começando a ter um real interesse por mulheres e reconhecer qual era mais bonita dentre seus gostos. Era uma fase interessante de assistir o desenrolar. Sophie era muito tímida para fazer algo além de sorrir disfarçadamente e desviar o olhar.

Assim que eles comeram, subiram para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Carmen, Bella e eu sentamos à mesa da cozinha com um silêncio engraçado. Eu podia ver que ela estava nervosa.

- Você está bem? Ficou bem esta noite? – perguntei optando começar por um território seguro. Tentando acalmá-la e que nós tínhamos boas intenções. Rapidamente e freneticamente acenou repetidas vezes. – Carmen e eu conversamos esta manhã e encontramos uma maneira de ajudá-la.

- Bella, o que você planeja para sua vida, querida? – Carmen perguntou suavemente.

- Eu não sei... Vou buscar uma agência de empregos e ajuda da assistência social. – murmurou parecendo perdida – Talvez ir a polícia. – disse arriscando um olhar na minha direção e não escondi minha desaprovação. Ela era jovem e bonita, seria massa de modelar nas mãos de um policial maldoso.

- Nós temos uma proposta de emprego. Com sua formação e necessidade, tudo que uma agência irá lhe oferecer será para babá. E eu estou precisando de uma para Sophie, Carmen está atolada de trabalho e talvez ter uma mão de obra em casa poderá ajudar...

- Eu já estive na mesma situação que você... – Carmen disse pegando nas mãos dela. – Você poderia trabalhar conosco, morar aqui e me ajudar com os cuidados da casa e das crianças.

- Por que vocês estão fazendo isso? – perguntou parecendo ofensiva – Eu sou uma estranha...

- Eu também não tive para onde ir... – Carmen disse olhando-a ternamente – Sei o que é passar fome e ficar na chuva em dias frios. – completou um pouco mais emocionada – Edward e Tanya me ajudaram. E quero fazer o mesmo por você.

- Eu nunca cuidei de crianças, mas eu gosto delas. – murmurou parecendo pra si mesma e respirou fundo – Eu aceito. Obrigada Sr. Cullen e Sra. Matias.

- Nada disso. Me chame pelo primeiro nome. – Carmen brincou sorrindo.

Eu ainda estava tentando enrolar a minha mente em torno do fato dela ter aceitado e percebi que não tinha falado mais nada.

- Sophie é uma criança tímida, retraída e um pouco complicada. Ela não faz birras escandalosas ou chegou a ser realmente má com alguém. Nós tentamos fazê-la sair da sua concha, mas é um processo difícil. – disse tentando deixá-la a par de como era Sophie para decidir – Minha esposa, Tanya, faleceu no parto dela. Sophie tem dificuldades de se envolver com esse fato.

Percebi que ela prendeu a respiração e os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que escorreram pela face. As pessoas sentiam pena ou ficavam chocadas, mas nunca de fato choravam. Fiquei desconfortável com sua vulnerabilidade.

- Desculpe. Sinto muito. Desculpe.

- Pare de pedir desculpas. – cortei abruptamente e Carmen deu um pisão no meu pé. – Que foi?

- Eu entendo Sophie, só isso. – disse limpando a garganta – Por favor, prossiga.

- Ela não tem amiguinhos. Eu acho que tendo alguém específico para cuidar dela... Talvez ela mude um pouco. – encolhi os ombros – Você vai ter sábado e domingo de folga, exceto em raras ocasiões que talvez tenhamos viagem ou festas. Vou providenciar seu seguro saúde, um cartão de crédito para usar com as crianças e seu salário.

- Uhn, eu vou ter um salário? – perguntou confusa. Ela ficava linda com pequenos vincos na testa e os lábios formando um bico curioso.

Foco, Edward.

- Sim? Você vai estar trabalhando, correto? – retruquei não entendendo seu ponto.

- Mas eu vou ficar aqui e comer... – insistiu ainda no modo gatinha confusa.

Foco, Edward.

- Sua estadia e sua alimentação não é nada. – disse tranquilizando-a.

- Estamos conversados? – Carmen perguntou olhando para nós dois – Você tendo dúvida, pode falar comigo. Você pode começar me ajudando no almoço.

Deixei as duas tagarelando na cozinha e fui ver meus filhos. Nate estava montando uma barraca porque ele iria brincar de acampar com Sophie e me perguntou se poderiam dormir ali de noite. Disse que iria pensar no caso deles que por enquanto deviam brincar e que tomasse cuidado para Sophie não se machucarem. Fui para o meu escritório com uma estranha satisfação. Será que era isso que Tanya sentia quando ajudava alguém? Bella não precisava me dizer obrigada porque eu sabia que ela estava com muito agradecida.

Separei os documentos em cima da mesa e sorri olhando para a foto de Tanya, ela estava sorridente e parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma após Nate andar pela primeira vez. Eu mesmo registrei esse momento. Tomei a imagem para este momento aceitando que ela estava satisfeita com meu comportamento. Às vezes, eu sentia tanto sua ausência que doía como os primeiros meses. Sophie bebê, com problemas para se alimentar, dormindo mal. Nate sofrendo sem a mãe. Foi o verdadeiro inferno.

Mike me ligou e fizemos um pouco de trabalho em conjunto antes de ouvir gritos animados e gargalhadas. Sophie e Nate estavam fazendo guerra de travesseiro no quarto com praticamente tudo ao redor destruído. Parei na porta fascinado com o raro sorriso da minha menina. Ela quase não ria ou gargalhava. Só Nate conseguia isso e com muita dificuldade. Uma vontade de chorar me sufocou... O que aconteceu com a minha família? O que fiz para Deus para ser condenado ao inferno? Por que meus filhos precisavam sofrer também? Eu poderia suportar, queria toda dor deles, queria que fossem crianças normais e saudáveis.

Minha princesa estava correndo do ataque furioso do monstro, que era seu irmão, fazendo barulhos horríveis com a boca. Seu rosto rechonchudo estava vermelho, suado e a face rasgada com um sorriso enorme, brilhante e verdadeiro. Antes que me desse conta, sentei no chão do corredor, deixando meu choro me controlar. Por que, meu Deus? Que toda dor da minha filha viesse pra mim... Ela não merecia. Ela realmente não merecia.

Um movimento no corredor me fez olhar para cima. Bella estava parada ali com seus olhos de anjo, encarando-me com doçura. Algo na sua expressão era dolorida e ao mesmo tempo calma, como se quisesse me trazer conforto. Seus pés moveram-se para frente como se viesse até a mim e eu não queria isso. Não podia levantar porque não podia abandonar o som da risada de Sophie, mas não queria seu carinho, conforto ou compreensão. Ela provavelmente não sabia a minha dor de perder alguém que mais amei na vida e ver as outras duas pessoas que mais amo sofrendo por algo incontrolável. Eu odeio coisas incontroláveis. Pensando melhor, talvez, me deu um olhar triste e voltou-se em direção às escadas. Continuei ali, ouvindo os gritos contentes de Sophie, a voz de Nate ameaçando matá-la de tanta cosquinha.

Mais calmo, entrei no quarto para brincar com eles, ignorando meu telefone tocando no escritório e a pilha de trabalho para fazer. Nós fizemos guerra de travesseiro e cosquinha até o momento que uma Carmen muito feliz bateu à porta e avisou que o almoço estava pronto. Nós descemos rápido, realmente famintos. Bella estava colocando pequenas flores na mesa e Carmen encolheu os ombros, dizendo que ela pediu para decorar. Realmente ficou uma composição bonita. Ela não me olhou nos olhos.

- Sophie e Nate. – chamei pelos meus filhos – Quero apresentar a vocês a Bella. – disse a menção do seu nome a fez me olhar. Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de controlar essa sensação quente e confusa quando ela balançava seus longos cílios na minha direção e corava. – Ela será a babá de vocês.

- Oi Bella. – Sophie disse baixinho, corando e olhando para seus pés.

- Oi docinho. – Bella abaixou-se e nivelou seu olhar – Espero que você goste de brincar comigo.

- Eu também. – Sophie sussurrou.

- Pai, eu não preciso de babá. Tenho dez anos. – Nate resmungou e corou quando Bella levantou e parou na sua frente. Jesus, meu filho estava tendo seu primeiro amor! – Oi Bella.

- Oi Nate. Eu sei que você é um rapaz, mas você pode contar comigo no que precisar. – Bella disse calmamente oferecendo sua mão e ele pareceu maravilhado com isso. Eleazar e eu trocamos um olhar e seguramos o riso.

- Agora que todos foram apresentados, vamos almoçar. – disse sorrindo para meu filho com os olhos brilhando – Bella, Carmen e Eleazar comem à mesa conosco. Sinta-se a vontade de recusar se não se sentir bem, mas será bem vinda.

- Obrigada Sr. Cullen.

Meus empregados, no caso de Carmen e Eleazar, eram amigos. Nós éramos uma família que se sustentava e equilibrava. Bella poderia não se sentir a vontade comendo conosco à mesa, mas eu tinha que dar essa opção porque não via problema. E acho que meus filhos também não, pelos sorrisinhos tímidos de Sophie e as bochechas rosadas de Nate. Meus pais eram mais sérios com formalidades, então, quando eles estavam presentes ou meu irmão, isso não acontecia. Carmen e Rosalie não eram nenhum pouco próximas. Minha cunhada era um pouco esnobe quando se tratava de funcionários, por Emmett, ele comeria na cozinha e com as mãos.

Depois que Tanya morreu, algumas coisas pra mim passaram a ser idiotas. Também não estava no lugar de julgar ninguém porque sempre saia como o ogro.

- Temos culinária italiana? – perguntei quando vi a variedade de massas na mesa. – O que temos Carmen?

- A grande responsável pelo cardápio da noite foi a Bella. – Carmen disse com um sorriso bonito.

- Jura? – perguntei incapaz de esconder minha surpresa. – Você conhece bem a Itália ou é uma paixão particular?

Conhece bem a Itália? Sério? Ela não tinha para onde ir! Repreendi-me internamente pelo deslize idiota.

- Uma paixão em particular. – respondeu envergonhada. Suas bochechas coraram. Adorável. – Eu apenas sugeri e Carmen achou uma boa ideia.

Então ela gostava da Itália? Por algum motivo, guardei essa informação.

- Trabalhamos juntas. Temos Bruschetta, Capelete à Siciliana e Espaguete à Carbonara. – Carmen apresentou os devidos pratos e começamos a nos servir. – Bom apetite.

A comida estava deliciosa. O espaguete ao dente, bem temperado, desfazia na boca depois de algumas mastigadas. E estava bem quente, do jeito que gosto. Mais delicioso ainda era observá-la comer. A maneira que seus lábios envolviam o garfo e mastigava lentamente, saboreando a comida, formando pequenos bicos. Eu tinha que manter um olho no gato e outro no peixe. Eleazar conversava comigo sobre futebol, nós dois éramos muito competitivos quanto aos times e mantive minhas respostas ácidas brincalhonas e volte e meia observando a forma que Bella ajudava Sophie comer e Nate devorar seu prato.

Carmen parecia orgulhosa de como o almoço estava na perfeita paz. Tivemos palha italiana para sobremesa e estava considerando depois de comer tanto, tirar um cochilo. A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, mas o tempo continuava escuro e um pouco feio, assustador. Curiosamente, segui Bella e Sophie até o segundo andar. O que elas iriam fazer? Ela a levou para escovar os dentes e auxiliá-la na tarefa, colocando um banquinho e tirando os cabelos do rosto para não atrapalhar.

- O que você quer fazer agora? – Bella perguntou a Sophie.

- Assistir desenhos. – minha garotinha respondeu timidamente, bem baixinho – Você fica comigo?

- Você quer assistir desenhos comigo? – Bella perguntou surpresa e a ajudou a descer – Vamos lá escolher um bem legal.

Sophie pegou a mão de Bella como uma tábua de salvação e as duas passaram por mim, com bochechas coradas e sorrisos tímidos. Pouco tempo depois ouvi a televisão ser ligada e a voz irritante de Dora, A Aventureira flutuar pelo corredor, achei uma ótima oportunidade de pegar meu telefone e ir deitar porque toda comida estava com um efeito sonífero. Victoria tinha me ligado novamente. Eu ainda não queria falar com ela. Eventualmente faria isso.

Victória não dormia na minha casa, ela vinha sempre que podia, porque também tinha sua vida, seu emprego. Meus filhos não eram seus fãs. Sophie se recusava a ficar perto dela. Chegou a chorar uma das vezes que insisti e Victória me pediu para não forçar, que em algum momento elas iriam se entender. Nate, no entanto, não fazia um pingo de esforço de conhecê-la. Ele não respondia suas perguntas com ânimo ou dava confiança para que ela fizesse mais. Sempre soube que seria difícil ter alguém depois de Tanya e que eles iriam relutar muito, era questão de paciência da minha parte e principalmente da dela.

Deitei na minha cama por uma hora. O cochilo me deixou renovado e bem humorado. Encontrei as crianças na sala de televisão com um filme pronto para começar. Era Madagascar 3. Sophie simplesmente amava esse filme. Bella voltou com pipoca e suco para as crianças e sentou entre os dois. Parecia que eles estavam criando uma interação e por isso decidi não me intrometer. Voltei em direção ao meu escritório separando documentos e planilhas para recuperar o atraso do meu cochilo. Victória ligou novamente e decidi que poderia atender.

- Alô.

- Até que fim, Edward! Eu não sei se fico chateada com a nossa briga ou pelo fato de você me ignorar completamente. – Victoria choramingou docemente.

- Não estava com cabeça. Sinto muito. – disse simplesmente, não querendo brigar, mas também sem mentir.

- Bom... Estou indo para Nova Iorque essa semana... Só volto no domingo. Nós podemos jantar hoje? Você passaria a noite comigo? Eu te amo, Edward. Simplesmente odeio brigar com você.

Sexo esta noite não me faria mal.

- Tudo bem. Tenho uma nova babá para as crianças. Jantamos fora ou teremos algo especial em casa?

- Nova babá? Isso é ótimo querido! – Victória regozijou – Posso fazer um jantar, não estou muito inclinada a ficar na rua com fotógrafos nos perseguindo. – disse tranquilamente – Vejo você às nove horas. Tudo bem?

- Claro... Estarei aí. Até mais querida.

- Beijos, meu amor.

Terminei de trabalhar no meu escritório, avisei a Carmen que não jantaria em casa. As crianças ainda estavam com Bella. Volte e meia ouvia a voz de Nate e Bella conversando e pequenas interrupções de Sophie. As crianças fizeram uma pequena cena porque iria sair e não jantar com eles.

- Enquanto o pai de vocês sai para jantar, nós podemos dormir na barraca e fazer uma festa de pijama. Precisamos dormir cedo porque amanhã tem escola.

- Você vai me levar na escola, Bella? – Sophie perguntou docemente.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te levar sim. – Bella disse pegando-a no colo – Agora, vamos tomar banho antes do jantar? Ficar linda e cheirosa para nossa festa?

Sophie me deu um beijo antes de sair com Bella para o quarto dela. Nate me deu um olhar triste e saiu sem falar comigo em direção ao seu quarto. Suspirei e esfreguei meu rosto repetidas vezes. O que poderia fazer para meus filhos aceitarem Victória estava além da minha capacidade mental. Desisti de pensar nisso para me arrumar e sair, que estava quase na hora.

Sophie se recusou a me dar um tchau correto e Nate não desviou os olhos da televisão quando fui me despedir. Segui em direção ao meu carro avisando que não queria o motorista e só um carro de segurança para me acompanhar. Victória morava no centro de Seattle em um dos prédios luxuosos com a melhor vista para a baía. O trânsito estava livre e cheguei um pouco mais cedo, subi direto para a cobertura e fui recebido com ela só com uma camisola curta, cabelos soltos e bem cheirosa.

O jantar ficou para mais tarde.

Ou não jantamos aquela noite.

De madrugada sai do seu apartamento sabendo que Sophie iria dar uma pequena crise se não tivesse presente no café da manhã. Victória estava acordada fazendo suas malas para viagem e organizei que meu jatinho particular estivesse a sua disposição durante esse período. Também separei alguns seguranças para acompanhá-la. Nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer. Nós nos despedimos com o sol nascendo e seguimos em direções diferentes.

Bella estava no corredor no momento que cheguei. Ela tinha lençóis e travesseiros nos braços. Provavelmente desmontando um pouco do circo que fizeram no quarto de Nate. Meus dois tesouros ainda estavam dormindo como anjos, entre várias almofadas e bem cobertos no colchão de ar da barraca.

- Você sempre acorda tão cedo? – perguntei baixo, ainda assim, ela saltou assustada.

- Não sempre. Posso dormir dias seguidos. – deu um meio sorriso tímido – Mas as crianças precisam ir para escola. Eu não sabia como proceder, se eles tem uniformes passados ou o material escolar está organizado. Carmen ainda está dormindo. Fiquei perdida. – confessou apressadamente e ri tranquilizando-a.

- Normalmente Nate arruma seu próprio material, mas não custa nada dar uma olhada. Na mesa dele tem seu horário de aulas e eu mesmo escrevi o que ele precisaria levar em cada dia, porque ficaria perdido.

- Oh... Certo. – disse mexendo na bolsa dele e vimos que ele tinha organizado tudo. – O uniforme?

- Ficam alinhados no armário. Carmen deve ter providenciado isso... – disse abrindo a porta e apontei – Tudo certo. Sophie só leva seu lanche, ela só pinta e brinca nessa idade.

Bella estava usando a mesma roupa de ontem durante o dia e foi quando me dei conta que ela não tinha roupa nenhuma. Era meu dever resolver esse pequeno detalhe. Os jeans eram largos e a blusa grande, o que só podia ser de Carmen. A garota precisava ganhar um pouco de peso, mesmo que tenha belas curvas nos lugares certos. Mais de uma vez meu olhar pousou na sua bunda, mas ignorei o pensamento antes que tivesse problemas comigo mesmo e minhas calças.

- Quando você acompanhar Sophie na escola, peça ao motorista para te levar diretamente ao shopping para comprar novas roupas. – disse e ela assentiu calmamente e depois pensei melhor – Eu vou com você. Tenho uma personal shopper e ela irá nos auxiliar melhor. Você será vista em público com meus filhos e é bom que esteja apresentável.

- Oh... Muito em público? – engoliu seco e arregalou os olhos. Ela era tão bonitinha.

- Não muito, mas o suficiente. – sorri torto e ela corou. Uhn, alguém estava seriamente influenciada por mim. Bom saber. – Vou me preparar para o trabalho. Vejo você em meia hora...

- Sim Senhor. – disse ainda corada. Deus, eu poderia brincar com o juízo dessa menina.

Sophie e Nate estavam animados com a ideia de que estaria dirigindo para levar os dois à escola. O segurança estava nos seguindo. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado, Sophie na sua cadeirinha e Nate ao lado. Minha garotinha estava perguntando se poderia ficar em casa de novo, mas fiz meus ouvidos surdos. Todo dia era a mesma história. Ela odiava a escola.

Bella desceu para leva-la até a porta comigo. Ela fez um beicinho adorável e ameaçou o choro quando Bella disse que iria entrar com ela para conhecer sua sala de aula e que ela deveria apresentar as partes mais legais da escola. Achei interessante a ideia e as segui. Nate estava na fase de se envergonhar com a presença do pai e da babá, então tinha desaparecido do mapa com seus amigos sem mal me dar um aceno.

- Essa é a mesa que eu sento. – Sophie sussurrou e vi que não tinha mais nenhuma cadeira ao seu redor. – Meus lápis.

- E seus amiguinhos? Eles não sentam com você? – Bella perguntou o que eu queria perguntar.

- Não. Eu brinco aqui. – Sophie sabiamente mudou de rumo apontando para um canto com alguns colchões – Ou na caixa de areia quando não tem amiguinho.

Bella e eu trocamos um olhar apavorado.

- Sophie, por que você só brinca na areia quando não tem amiguinho? – Bella insistiu docemente, brincando com seus cachos.

- Sophie não gosta. – respondeu simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros gordinhos.

- Oh! Sr. Cullen! – Srta. Weber, a professora de Sophie corou quando me viu – Olá Doce Sophie.

- Olá Srta. Weber. Está é a nova babá de Sophie, Bella.

- Prazer me conhecê-la. A que devo a honra da visita?

- Sophie estava me mostrando sua sala de aula e os lugares favoritos. – Bella respondeu pegando Sophie no colo.

- Podemos conversar por um instante? – pedi a Srta. Weber e nos afastamos das duas por um momento – Por que Sophie senta sozinha?

- Ainda estamos no mesmo nível da última reunião, Sr. Cullen. Ela simplesmente sai da mesa e se recusa a sentar ou interagir na aula. Achamos por bem começar a inserir aos poucos. Ela já é capaz de dividir o colchão com outra criança e compartilha pequenas coisas, por pelo menos, quinze minutos. Isso é um avanço enorme.

- Deus... – murmurei sentindo-me perdido.

- As crianças começaram a chamá-la de Sophie, a estranha. – disse um pouco mais baixo – Antes que isso a afetasse completamente, resolvi separar. Ela é tímida e muito delicada.

- Não sabia que crianças de três anos poderiam ser tão más. – resmunguei sentindo uma ponta de irritação.

- Oh, elas podem ser piores que adultos porque são sinceras sem maldade. – disse com um leve sorriso e o sinal tocou.

- Sophie, eu e o papai iremos embora agora... Eu vou voltar para te buscar, ok? Quero que me conte tudo depois. – Bella disse a Sophie quando retornei a elas. – Vejo você depois.

- Tchau Bella. – Sophie deu um beijo espontâneo em Bella e virou-se pra mim, puxando minha calça e me agachei. – Tchau papai. Compre roupas bonitas para Bella.

- Eu prometo. – sorri com seu comentário inocente – Eu te amo. Comporte-se.

- Vem me buscar também, papai?

- Venho sim. – prometi incapaz de dizer não quando ela pedia de forma tão doce.

A sala começou a ficar cheia de crianças e como uma mocinha, sentou-se sozinha no seu lugar e puxou giz de cera para rabiscar em um bloco de folhas brancas em cima da mesa. Todas as crianças ao redor estavam animadas, gritando umas com as outras e compartilhando coisas. A visão da minha garotinha sentada no meio da sala completamente sozinha no seu mundo me fez ficar absolutamente triste.

Sophie não era autista. Eu já tinha considerado essa possibilidade mais de uma vez e quatro psicólogos me disseram que ela não era uma. Com confiança e afeto ela se abria bastante, tanto que brincava com o irmão e era capaz de passar um dia inteiro com os filhos de Emmett e se divertir da sua maneira.

Eles eram mais velhos que ela e tomavam muito cuidados. Ela se sentia amada e mimada. Respirei fundo e fiz meu caminho para saída quando percebi que Bella estava relutante em deixar a sala. Talvez ela tivesse o mesmo sentimento que eu. O desejo de sentar com Sophie ali e pintar para fazê-la interagir era tão grande que tinha de ir embora antes que fizesse isso de verdade.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – disse baixinho e ela assentiu de forma relutante, sem deixar de olhá-la – Se ficarmos, vai ser pior para ela.

No shopping, Bella parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo, seguindo-me diretamente para Neiman Marcus, onde Alice Brandon estava me aguardando na porta. No carro tinha feito uma breve ligação e agora, eficiente como sempre, estava na porta com um sorriso amigável. Alice nunca tinha dado em cima de mim e agia como se eu fosse uma mulher. Ela era casada. E foi por isso que nos demos muito bem. Minha antiga personal dava em cima de mim efetivamente e isso me cansou até chegar ao ponto de me irritar.

- Sr. Cullen! É um prazer tê-lo de volta! – Alice disse animada. Isso era outra coisa sobre ela. Uma pessoa muito animada. – Você deve ser Bella! – disse abraçando-a de surpresa – Seja bem vinda. Vamos escolher roupas lindas para arrasar com as crianças!

Alice arrastou Bella pela loja até o terceiro andar e me colocou sentado em uma poltrona com bebidas e alguns petiscos. Liguei meu notebook e conectei com Mike no trabalho. Passaram-se meia hora até que ela saiu do corredor dos provadores com jeans, um sapato preto comum e uma blusa vermelha justa com um belo decote.

- Simples para passear com as crianças. – Alice apresentou e a fez dar umas voltinhas, me fazendo sorrir de lado. Tudo era justo. A calça marcava as pernas torneadas... Alguém praticava exercícios físicos ou era genética? Devia ser genética. – Voltamos já.

Mais meia hora e ela volta com uma blusa cumprida, uma saia curta e meias escuras bem grossas com botas de tamanho médio. Realmente, ela tinha belíssimas pernas. Arqueei a sobrancelha para o tamanho da saia e fiquei surpreso dela rebater meu olhar. Claro que ela percebeu que você é um idiota olhando de forma intensa para uma menor de idade, repreendi-me mentalmente. Bella só tinha 19 anos. Uma menina ainda. Uma menina muito bonita, por sinal.

Por quase quatro horas, Alice fez Bella vestir várias coisas que não tínhamos ideia de onde ela iria usar, mas, parte de mim acreditava que toda mulher bem humorada precisa ter um armário para chorar e dizer que não tinha nada para vestir. Comprei todas as roupas sugeridas por Alice e quase morri engasgado quando vi sacolas da Agent Provocateur. Minha mente estava a um passo de mergulhar na sarjeta e quase perguntei porque não ganhei desfile dessas peças também.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

N/a: Obrigada por todas as reviews no primeiro capítulo e os votos de confiança. Espero poder honrar isto! Amo escrever esta história, grandes surpresas vem por aí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 3 – Have a Nice Day**

_Música: Have a Nice Day – Bon Jovi_

Duas semanas desde a chegada de Bella à nossas vidas e já era notável algumas mudanças. Sophie a adorava. Tanto que decidimos que ela teria um quarto no mesmo andar que as crianças, para facilitar a vida de todos. Ela também ajudava muito Carmen na cozinha e em outros afazeres da casa, mas sempre suprindo todas as necessidades dos meus filhos. Eles se divertiam muito. Às vezes chegava em casa e só ouvia as gargalhadas, gritos e barulho de pés correndo de um lado ao outro. Minha princesinha era completamente solta e natural com ela. As duas brincavam de pentear uma a outra e chá da tarde. Por várias vezes encontrei-as dormindo emboladas no sofá ou na cama de Sophie.

Era uma visão agradável.

Era uma coisa boa saber que meus filhos estavam se divertindo e sendo bem cuidados. E sem contar, que Bella era uma pessoa interessante de conhecer. Ela conhecia todos os pratos italianos e ia além, sabendo bem a cultura e até algumas palavras. Eu tinha o desejo de um dia levá-la lá só para realizar este sonho. Volte e meia me via curioso querendo enchê-la de perguntas, mas já tinha que aturar Mike querendo saber se seria estranho convidá-la para sair. Por algum motivo, não queria isso. Não por ela ser a babá, mas porque sei lá. Conhecia Mike e suas tacadas românticas, ela era um anjo, inocente. Ria até com Bob Esponja até ficar vermelha e com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Então eu estava afastando Mike dela a todo custo. Volte e meia ligava para seu telefone apenas para saber como Sophie estava, o que era uma desculpa esfarrapada. Queria ouvir sua voz melódica e o som do seu sorriso. Eu era como um demônio atraído por um anjo. Ela provavelmente devia ser virgem e eu já pensei todas as maneiras de corrompê-la. Era quase como um maldito vício. Um ritual noturno de sonhar as diversas coisas que poderia ensiná-la na cama só porque ela me atraí de uma forma bizarra. Seus lábios em movimento é como pedir que minha mente mergulhe na sarjeta sem pena de se sujar.

Victória estava ocupada com o trabalho, ela de Nova Iorque, passou apenas alguns dias antes de ir para Flórida. Ela era publicitária e representava sua pequena agência. Talvez eu estivesse sedento por sexo. Precisando de um pouco de nudez sem compromisso.

Sábado a noite as crianças tinham ido dormir cedo depois um dia de muita bagunça no quintal, brincando de bola. Bella resolveu que ensinaria Nate e Sophie a jogarem futebol. Foi uma coisa engraçada de se ver, no fim das contas, Carmen, eu e Eleazar estávamos jogando quando o meu motorista, Liam, era o pobre coitado do goleiro do meu time. Ele sofreu ataques de Nate e gentilmente saia da frente quando Sophie chutava só para que ela fizesse gol.

Minha filha tinha até o motorista enrolado no dedo mindinho.

O goleiro do time deles era o jardineiro, que mesmo atrapalhado, conseguia pegar a bola. Ele era mais um completamente vidrado em Bella. Talvez ambos pensassem que não tinha visto os dois conversando mais de uma vez e ele com um sorriso conquistador de merda. Depois que a casa estava silenciosa, arrumei-me e peguei meu carro, indo em direção a um apartamento conhecido no subúrbio de Seattle. Kate estava me esperando ansiosamente desde o momento que liguei avisando que estava chegando.

Ela e eu tínhamos alguns encontros casuais antes de conhecer Victória e começar meu relacionamento. Kate era loira de olhos azuis e seios fartos. Ela tinha muitos atributos para uma diversão depravada. Ela sabia que eu não queria compromisso. Eu queria o que ela estava disposta a dar e parecia estar bem com isso. Uma noite interessante que saciou o leão faminto que estava dentro de mim por um momento. Retornei para casa pela manhã, com todos ainda dormindo, segui direto para meu quarto, tomando um banho caprichado e caindo na cama.

Minha vida estava um bagunça. Nunca fui um homem infiel com Tanya. Nunca nem sequer considerei em ser. Com Victória eu não via motivos para não ser... Ela ainda era minha noiva. Quer dizer, ela me forçou a isso me fazendo acreditar que nosso relacionamento precisava de um status mesmo que a gente não chegasse a consumir o casamento. Na verdade, minha mãe me disse que algumas mulheres estavam desfazendo dela em alguns eventos, então, decidi que poderia calar a boca dando-lhe um anel. Só isso. Ela era ótima. Tinha bons gostos. Era capaz de sustentar uma conversa. Era perfeita para ser minha companheira.

E também não conseguia me arrepender de transar de diversas maneiras com Kate. Victória tinha suas limitações na cama. Limitações as quais Kate não tinha... Eu só unia o útil ao agradável. O dia que encontrar uma mulher que pudesse fazer amor, sexo e foda depravada seria o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas essa pessoa tinha cruzado meu caminho e falecido. Seria impossível encontrar alguém do mesmo estilo.

Levantei por volta de meio dia. O tempo não estava mais tão frio quanto antes, mas estava nublado. Procurei as crianças em todo canto até achar Carmen na dispensa.

- Cadê meus filhos?

- Bom dia! Ou melhor, boa tarde! – Carmen brincou – Está na piscina interna com Bella. Eles acabaram de passar aqui.

- O que você tem achado dela?

- É maravilhosa! Você vê as crianças se divertindo até quando estão fazendo o dever de casa. Ela é muito inteligente, não sei se tem pouco tempo que terminou o colegial ou é natural, mas essa menina é rápida em fazer aqueles cálculos de cabeça! Ainda provoca Nate! – Carmen falou disparada e ri do seu entusiasmo.

- Bom... Eu vou atrás deles.

Foi uma péssima ideia. A primeira pessoa que vi foi Bella, usando um biquíni azul comportado, mas que tinha mostrado tudo que não tinha visto antes. Os seios redondos, durinhos, a barriga lisa, a bundinha empinada e as pernas torneadas. O leão acordou com uma fome de comer cordeiro que tive que dar meia volta, mas fui visto pela minha filha e não tinha outra escapatória a não ser chegar perto deles. Ela corou cinquenta tons de vermelho com a minha chegada e quase quis se esconder. Eu a entendia. Foi impossível disfarçar meu olhar. Porra, eu tinha que demiti-la por ser tão linda e gostosa!

- Papai, vem ficar conosco na piscina! – Sophie pediu segurando meu rosto entre suas duas mãos. Eu tentei parecer menos mal e perverso com minha criança de três anos no colo.

- Claro! – respondi antes mesmo de me dar conta, estava em um dos armários pegando minha sunga e trocando de roupa no vestiário ao lado.

Caminhei de volta até eles, ganhando um olhar apreciativo da doce Srta. Dywer. Seus longos cílios bateram diversas vezes na minha direção com uma mancha vermelha brotando nas bochechas. Ela limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça virando em direção a piscina e sentando-se na beirada, colocando Sophie entre suas pernas. Mergulhei de uma vez na piscina, nadei de um lado ao outro pelo menos três vezes antes de voltar na direção deles, puxar a perna de Nate, assustando-o e submergir bem entre os pés de Bella e puxar Sophie.

Com susto, Bella automaticamente agarrou minha filha, mas as duas caíram na água bem em cima de mim. Péssima ou boa ideia depende do ponto de vista. Bella seca era tão bonita quanto a Bella toda molhadinha e um pouco arrepiada. Sophie tinha outros planos, no entanto. Ela espirrou uma boa quantidade de água no meu rosto com um pequeno sorriso.

- Vingança? Minha princesa praticando uma vingança? – perguntei beijando seu rosto molhado – Papai só queria nadar com a garota mais linda do mundo.

- Pelo menos isso fez a Bella entrar, ela estava toda cheia de graça. – Nate disse jogando água em Bella e ela revidou na hora. – Papai não morde. Ele deixa você entrar, não é pai?

- Nate! – Bella sussurrou.

- Eu não mordo... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente – Só se você pedir. – murmurei mais baixo tendo certeza que ela ouviu, porque ofegou e corou ao mesmo tempo. – Você é livre para usar o que quiser na casa.

- Obrigada Sr. Cullen. – disse com um sorriso que não tinha ideia se era maldoso ou ela estava sendo irônica comigo.

- Hoje é seu dia de folga... Nenhum compromisso? – perguntei curioso. Não podia ficar perto sem enchê-la de perguntas. Cheguei ao ponto de questionar porque ela preferia manteiga de amendoim a geleia no seu pão.

- Não tinha muito que fazer...

- Quero levar as crianças para jantar fora... Você gostaria de ir? Não a trabalho... Você pode recusar.

- Oh...

- Pensando melhor... O que você gostaria de comer hoje se fosse sair com seus amigos?

- Pizza e vinho. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Pizza e vinho para nós e refrigerante para as crianças.

Nós ficamos na piscina até Carmen chamar para o almoço. As crianças foram correndo na frente porque era bife e batata frita. Bella enrolou-se em uma toalha enorme, mas ofereci cheio de duplas intenções, um dos roupões do vestiário e ela virou para que colocasse sobre seus ombros. Uma atitude muito macia. Deixei meus dedos ficarem um tempo a mais nos seus ombros apenas para provocá-la enquanto ela mesma se encarregou de fechar rapidamente. Nós saímos da área da piscina lado a lado e trocamos um olhar com meio sorriso antes de cada um seguir seu caminho para a mesa. Carmen ia sair com Eleazar, por isso estava exultante com nossa ida para pizzaria porque não precisaria pensar em um jantar rápido ou colocar Bella na cozinha.

Pela tarde, depois de jogar vídeo game com Nate e perder muito feio, resolvemos que iria ter uma revanche no xadrez. Nate era fisicamente parecido comigo. Alto para sua idade e cabeludo. Exatamente como Tanya dizia que ele seria quando estava grávida. Seu corpo não era magro, ele tinha pernas e braços grossos como os meus, sem precisar de muito exercício físico. Seu sorriso e charme eram idênticos aos meus e tinha certeza que ao longo da sua adolescência teria muita nora me chamando de tio.

Nós brincamos até quase a hora de sair. Meu garoto estava tentando ser um trapaceiro. Sophie tinha dormido pela tarde inteira e Bella estava em seu quarto trancada. Da porta do escritório poderia vê-la se saísse ou aparecesse. O único movimento foi da minha garotinha em seu pijama batendo na porta de Bella e pedindo para entrar. Depois disso fomos obrigados a parar o jogo para sair. Nate estava muito próximo de ter uma grande virada. Esse garoto me teria na mão só para contar para meu pai e Emmett.

Sophie desceu com um vestido lilás, meia calça branca e sapatilhas claras. Seu cabelo estava preso em Maria Chiquinha de tranças e presilhas do mesmo tom do vestido. Ela parecia uma pequena princesa. De mãos dadas com Bella, pude reparar no vestido preto que abraçava suas curvas e tinha um pequeno decote, mas não gostei que suas pernas estivessem cobertas com uma meia grossa e pequenas botas. Seria muito mais interesse se pudesse tê-las nuas novamente. Deus, Edward. Pare com isso.

- Avisei a Liam que irei dirigindo.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen. – respondeu-me ajeitando a gola da camiseta de Nate.

- Você pode me chamar de Edward. – disse sabendo que eu era uma cara mau e estava sendo pior ainda com ela. Não tinha como parar. – Sr. Cullen me faz parecer velho. Eu sou velho para você, Srta. Dywer? – perguntei no meu melhor tom doce. Eu não estava dando em cima. Era apenas um trocadilho.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca como um peixinho. A voz simplesmente não saia e então, seu olhar faiscou um brilho sexy... Sensual que eu gostei pra caralho. Esse era o melhor termo de quantidade para especificar.

- Absolutamente não, Edward. – respondeu com um tom de voz rouco.

- Então acho que agora poderemos sair para comer. – disse pegando a mão de Sophie para colocá-la em sua cadeirinha. Nate abriu a porta do carro para Bella e segurou seu casaco para que ela pudesse se acomodar – Boa garoto. – disse a ele e entrei no carro – Você gosta de algum estilo musical específico, Bella? – perguntei cantando seu nome no final.

- Gosto de música clássica... Meu avô ouvia muito. – disse baixo, olhando-me de esguelha – E também música Pop, para dançar. Tipo Katy Perry, Beyoncé... Várias. Depende do meu estado de espírito. Também gosto de música country.

- Um estilo variado. – concordei mexendo meu ipod e deixei Train começar a tocar Drive By. – Boa escolha?

- Muito boa. Ele canta bem. – respondeu com um sorriso esperto.

- Sophie não gosta! – Sophie disse calmamente no banco de trás – Gosto de música para dançar.

- Eu gosto de rock!

- Rock também é bom. – Bella ponderou com um sorriso – E Sophie, todas as músicas são boas para dançar.

- Eu não sei dançar essa... – de uma forma fofa, encolheu os ombros e disse baixinho.

- Eu te ensino depois. – Bella riu docemente, virando-se para ela. – Você gosta de comer pizza, Srta. Sophie?

- Gosto. Elas tem queijo quente. – respondeu com um sorriso bonito. Eu tinha que prestar atenção na estrada, mas tudo que Sophie fazia era muito fofo. – E presunto.

- Ela gosta só das de queijo e presunto. Eu prefiro as com bacon. – Nate disse animado – Vamos pedir pizza com bacon?

- Vocês vão pedir o que quiserem. – respondi saindo da avenida e entrando na rua do restaurante. – Chegamos. Sophie me espere para sair do carro.

- Sim papai.

Nós fomos recebidos pela maitre simpático que nos conduziu a uma mesa no solário, com bastante privacidade. Pedi refrigerante para as crianças e vinho para Bella e eu. Ela estava do outro lado da mesa com Sophie e Nate de cada lado. Nate estava discursando os sabores que ele poderia querer e Bella opinava uma vez ou outra, dando a ele muito que pensar. Vendo a nossa indecisão, o garçom disse que poderíamos montar o sabor que quiséssemos. Isso deu outra discussão. No fim a pizza tinha queijo redobrado, presunto, bacon, calabresa e alho dourado.

- O especial da noite é Espaguete a Carbonara. – o garçom disse-me depois que Bella pediu para as crianças.

- Eu conheço alguém que faz um maravilhoso – disse olhando rapidamente para Bella, que corou um pouco e sorriu timidamente – Talvez deva provar o especial da noite.

Nate começou a contar a Bella que enquanto ela e Sophie dormiam de tarde – então era isso que ela estava fazendo! – ele me deu um tempo difícil no vídeo game e depois quase me venceu no xadrez.

- Eu o deixei ganhar. – disse em meu favor quando ele começou a se gabar demais – Sabe como são pais com seus filhos. – brinquei e ela sugou uma respiração, parecendo ferida. Ela não tinha família, mas será que nunca tinha conhecido, pelo menos, seus pais? Isso era algo que eu tinha de perguntar. – Algo errado?

- Então, como planeja virar o jogo? – Bella perguntou a Nate, ignorando minha pergunta. Isso me deixou irritado. E fiquei mais ainda quando ela rebateu meu olhar de forma firme. Ok, família era um limite rígido, mas eu não estou nem aí porque eu realmente quero saber.

- Na próxima, vou cansá-lo mais no vídeo game.

- Vou lembrar disso e sugerir o xadrez primeiro. – brinquei bagunçando seu cabelo – E você, princesa Sophie? Tirou um bom cochilo?

- Eu sonhei com a Tinker Bell. Ela era minha amiga e nós voamos por toda casa! Ela jogou Pó Mágico na Bella e ela pode voar conosco. – disse depois de beber seu refrigerante, ficando com um bigode adorável.

- Que viagem na maionese. – Nate riu e Sophie fez uma carranca – Estou brincando princesa Soph. Eu gosto da Tinker Bell.

- Acho bom. – Sophie resmungou com raiva.

- Calma... E o que nós fizemos além de voar? – Bella cortou a briga com outra pergunta.

- Viramos princesas. Você dançou valsa com o papai, ele era o rei. Eu dancei com Nate, mas não queria.

- Por que princesa Soph? Eu gosto de dançar com você! – Nate implicou com ela, cutucando-a nos braços.

- Eu não. – Sophie piscou docemente fazendo-nos rir.

Sophie continuou contando do seu sonho, como eram os vestidos, como era o baile. Ela descreveu minuciosamente cada detalhe. Eu estava contente que estava falante e animada, mesmo que o assunto fosse um pouco chato, deixamos que gastasse toda sua imaginação na mesa. Nate estava incentivando-a só pelo fato de implicar com suas ideias mirabolantes. Bella brincava com os dois e implicava com Nate para Sophie, quando ficava muito chateada e ameaçava chorar. Nossa comida chegou. Esperei que Bella fatiasse toda pizza de Sophie para renovar seu vinho e começar a comer. Realmente, o espaguete estava delicioso.

Parei meu vinho no meio do caminho para rir de Sophie brincando com um fio do queijo, chegando a ficar vesga, olhando na direção dele. Bella estava fazendo o mesmo e por isso sorrimos um para a outro antes de tomar meu gole.

- Você deveria experimentar o espaguete. Ele é um grande rival do seu... – disse enrolando um pouco no garfo e esticando na sua direção – Por favor, prove.

- Oh... – disse antes de abrir a boca e aceitar. Prendi a respiração pelo modo que seus lábios envolveram o garfo, puxando todo alimento. Ela mastigou lentamente e lambeu os lábios carnudos. Doce Jesus, por que ela fazia isso? Nossos olhares se trocaram e eu tinha ideia que ela sabia exatamente o que esse movimento provocava. – Realmente muito macio. Muito bom... Edward. – disse com meu nome cantando nos seus lábios.

- Sophie, quer mais? – Nate perguntou e quebrou nossa conexão. – Bella coloca mais.

- Eu corto, gatinha. Gostou?

Não nos provocamos intencionalmente durante o resto do jantar e a sobremesa. Sophie e Nate quiseram andar um pouco no parque e depois de devidamente empacotados, correram na nossa frente, jogando galhos um no outro e pequenas frutas das árvores. Bella e eu andamos lado a lado, com nossos ombros se encontrando em algum passo ou outro.

- Então... Você nunca conheceu sua família?

- Não gosto de falar sobre isso, Sr. Cullen.

- Toda vez que falar sobre sua família serei ignorado ou virarei o Sr. Cullen? – perguntei realmente puto com o seu comportamento – Você não acha arriscado visto que eu sou o seu chefe?

- Você quer falar de coisas arriscadas entre funcionária e patrão? – retrucou e percebi que realmente tinha cutucado sua ferida, mas eu não estava me importando. Ninguém me respondia dessa maneira sem sair impune. Essa mulher era maldita e frustrante.

- Eu posso pesquisar sobre você. Poupe-me o trabalho!

- Sinta-se a vontade. – rebateu irritada – Por que você se importa? Isso é pessoal! Me respeite!

- Sophie! Nate! – gritei meus filhos e puxei a chave do carro – O passeio acabou.

Maldita e frustrante!

Marchei até o carro e coloquei minha filha na sua cadeirinha quando Bella entrou na frente e Nate se acomodou logo atrás. Segui em direção a casa com um pouco de velocidade, mas não era louco em colocar minha família em risco. Meus dedos apertavam o volante de forma brusca e eu queria bater nele repetidas vezes até que ela me dissesse. Por que não poderia me contar?

- Edward... Por favor. – Bella sussurrou tocando meu ombro levemente – A velocidade. Você está assustando as crianças.

- Merda. – murmurei olhando-os pelo retrovisor. Sophie estava olhando-me com curiosidade e Nate com os olhos arregalados – Desculpem-me.

- Sinto muito. Não precisa ficar assim. – Bella disse tentando me confortar e percebi que estava sendo um idiota. Claro, sempre sendo um. Comecei a ficar puto por estar sendo um babaca sem necessidade. – Nós tivemos uma boa noite, não deixe que minha limitação a estrague.

- A culpa foi minha. Estou sendo rude. – murmurei para as crianças não ouvirem – Por favor, me perdoe.

- Está tudo bem. – murmurou mordendo os lábios – Meu pai morreu quando eu era criança e minha mãe faleceu quando nasci. Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso.

Eu estava chocado demais com sua informação que assenti sem nem pensar, mas essa pequena – enorme – informação me deu mais mil perguntas. Eu tinha o desejo de conhecer cada mínimo detalhe da sua vida, mas para isso, ao invés de ser um idiota, tinha que conquistar a sua confiança. Suspirei prestando atenção na estrada perto do condomínio e dez minutos depois, estacionei dentro da garagem. Sophie já estava dormindo em sua cadeirinha e por isso, mais que feliz, peguei-a no colo, levei para seu quarto e tirei sua roupa e coloquei a camisola rosa.

Dei um beijinho e posicionei sua boneca. Nate já estava escovando os dentes quando fui dar boa noite e fechei a porta do seu quarto. Fiquei uns bons cinco minutos no corredor andando de um lado ao outro ponderando se deveria bater na sua porta ou não. Quando levantei minhas mãos para tocar, ela abriu, assustando-se com a minha presença.

- Desculpe. – disse rapidamente e franziu o cenho – Por que estou pedindo desculpas?

- Não sei. – retruquei rindo – Eu vim fazer isso. Meu temperamento é complicado... Não sei lidar com quem nega o que eu quero.

- Muito maduro da sua parte. – disse cruzando os braços e reparei na sua roupa de dormir. Era um conjunto de short e blusa de seda. E porra, ela estava sem sutiã.

- Bom, você vai ficar retrucando? Acabo de dizer que meu temperamento é complicado e você me responde? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Talvez eu também tenha um temperamento complicado, Sr. Cullen.

- Não me chama de Sr. Cullen porque eu sei que é deboche e fico realmente muito puto. – rebati grosseiramente e ela ofegou, respirou fundo e passou por mim em direção as escadas – Aonde você vai? Estou falando com você!

- Estou indo beber água, era o que ia fazer quando você rudemente me interrompeu para pedir desculpas de uma forma peculiar. – respondeu de costas pra mim, descendo as escadas, rebolando aquela bundinha linda.

- Não me dê as costas, Bella!

- Você vai falar comigo direito ou vai continuar brincando de ser o monstro verde? – perguntou virando-se pra mim no meio da escada, torcendo o nariz bonitinho com raiva. Eu estava com vontade de rir e de provocá-la ainda mais só porque ficava linda com raiva, mas então, eu estava puto com suas respostas.

- Monstro verde?

- É, o Hulk! Um homem bonzinho e quando algo toca o seu sino, vira o cara mau.

- Eu sou o cara mau, Bella? – perguntei aproximando-me e cercando seu corpo entre o meu e o corrimão da escada. – Tem certeza disso?

- Você é. Não sabe respeitar o espaço pessoal muito menos as informações também pessoais. – disse engolindo seco, respirando pausadamente e bem forte. – Por que estamos jogando esse jogo?

Ela já estava assustada quando mal tinha começado.

- Que jogo? – perguntei me fazendo de inocente, colocando minhas mãos na barra do corrimão, na lateral do seu corpo. Ela estava definitivamente presa. – Que jogo?

- Você vai mesmo me fazer dizer as palavras? – sussurrou olhando-me nos olhos e molhando os lábios com a língua. Porra! Seus seios se arrepiaram e ela cruzou os braços protetoramente na frente, arrancando-me um sorriso torto. – Estou com sede.

- Isso é o que você tem para dizer? Pensei que fosse me explicar que jogo estamos jogando. – sussurrei dando um passo a frente, sentindo seus braços cruzados escovarem minha barriga.

- Se você não sabe, eu que não irei dizer. – disse mais firme – Pare com isso. Não é certo.

- Dentro da minha casa, eu digo o que é certo ou errado. – rebati e ela me empurrou bruscamente.

- Então eu estou pronta para ir embora. – disse virando-se de costas e subindo as escadas correndo até seu quarto e a segui mesmo assim.

- Eu não... – comecei e parei. Eu não ia fazer o quê?

- Seja claro.

- Não vá embora. Meus filhos gostam muito de você... – sussurrei abaixando minha cabeça.

- Não se faça de coitado. Sua casa e suas regras, certo?

- Eu estou sendo um canalha. – disse optando pela honestidade – Na verdade, eu estou te ajudando e isso parece uma coerção, um assedio sexual, o que pode ser, mas não é. Eu sinto certa atração que às vezes toma o controle. Sinto muito... Não deveria repetir.

- Vai repetir, não é? Eu não sou tão tola assim, Sr... Edward. – disse aproximando-se de mim – Eu também sinto isso. Não é certo.

- Não é. Você tem razão. – concordei com um aceno e um sorriso triste. – Você deveria descansar.

Sai do seu quarto com uma nova determinação. Eu iria fazê-la se irritar novamente, conquistar sua confiança e iria beijá-la, pelo menos uma vez ou eu não me chamava Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 4 – Kiss Me**

_Música: Kiss Me – Sixpencer None The Richer_

Bella e eu estávamos fingindo que não tinha acontecido nada. Por uma semana inteira nos tratamos cordialmente e de forma seca. Carmen mais de uma vez me questionou o que estava acontecendo, mas neguei dizendo que meu humor tinha vencido o temperamento naquela semana e não estava bem. Poderia conversar com Eleazar ou meu pai, eles eram homens e confiáveis, porém, o puxão de orelha que ouviria de ambos não era muito que eu queria no momento. Durante toda semana ela cuidou dos meus filhos com completa perfeição. Sophie comia toda sua comida porque ela fazia tudo ser divertida.

- Não acredito! – Sophie exclamou surpresa quando Bella colocou seu prato na mesa.

- O que é? – perguntei curioso.

- Tem carinha feliz! Meu sanduíche! – Sophie respondeu e estiquei meu corpo para ver seu sanduíche com olhos, nariz e boca. Tudo feito com pedaços de frutas.

- Minhas panquecas têm bigode. – Nate riu do seu prato. Era uma reprodução do Charles Chaplin.

- Por que as minhas não tem? – reclamei brincando, pela primeira vez, na semana.

- Não imaginei que você gostaria. – respondeu-me com um sorriso pequeno – Posso? – apontou para meu prato e assenti. Bella parou do meu lado com sua coxa encostando levemente na minha e puxou os itens necessários para montar meu bigode de chocolate e fazer os olhos com chantili. Ela ainda fez o desenho de um chapéu com a calda. Escovei a ponta dos meus dedos na base das suas costas fazendo-a me olhar nos olhos pela primeira vez durante toda semana. – Prontinho.

- Obrigado Bella. Café da manhã de sábado nunca mais será o mesmo sem essas carinhas. – respondi cantando seu nome. Carmen e Eleazar tinham viajado ontem à noite e só retornariam amanhã à noite. Eu estava sozinho com ela e as crianças. Crianças sempre dormem cedo. – Ah, eu também quero suco de morango.

- Sei... E é Morango ao leite. Vitamina. – murmurou baixinho e foi até o balcão pegar um copo para meu suco.

- Bom dia família! – Victória entrou na cozinha como um furacão, assustando todos nós, inclusive Bella que teve sua reação em deixar o copo cair. – Ops! Mais atenção!

- Desculpe. – murmurou baixinho ajoelhando-se para catar os cacos.

- Bella, pare com isso agora. – pedi levantando-me e agachando ao seu lado – Você se cortou.

- Não é nada. – resmungou teimosamente, puxando a mão de mim – Vai passar.

- Deixe isso. Vou buscar uma vassoura. – disse e pedi a Nate que pegasse um curativo para Bella no banheiro do corredor. Fui e voltei rapidamente, juntando os cacos de vidros. – Victória, você poderia ter entrado de outra maneira. – disse com uma leve repreensão. Até eu fiquei assustado.

- Isso tudo porque a desconhecida quebrou um copo? A culpa não foi minha! – disse em tom azedo.

- Ela não é desconhecida. Chama-se Bella e é babá dos meus filhos. – respondi irritado. Meu tom de voz a fez recuar e sentar-se a mesa.

- Como sempre, seus funcionários desfrutando do bom e do melhor. – murmurou e Nate me lançou um olhar desesperado.

- Você está bem? Pois eu estava muito bem e não quero deixar de estar. – avisei de forma rude, mas não estava me importando. A casa era minha, comia à minha mesa quem eu quisesse.

- Cadê a Bella? – Sophie perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Estou aqui, Srta. Sophie, você precisa de mim? – Bella apareceu na cozinha, parecendo mais composta que antes.

- Você não vai comer? Suas panquecas vão ficar frias! – Nate disse calmamente.

- Bom, eu não ganho panquecas? Bella, sirva-me, por favor. – Victória disse com um sorriso, tentando se entrosar com Nate, que virou a cara com deboche.

Antes que pudesse dizer que Bella era babá e não garçonete, Sophie deu um grito agudo e desesperador que me fez correr para o seu lado em um instante. Bella estava segurando-a. Minha garotinha estava vermelha e com raiva. Eu tinha visto Sophie assim uma vez e não...

- Não! Bella é minha! – Sophie gritou para Victória – Bella não! Bella é minha.

- Hey, Sophie. – Bella disse suavemente tirando Sophie da cadeirinha e segurando no seu colo – Ela só pediu panquecas. Ela não me tirou de você. – sussurrou.

- Não. Não e não! Panquecas pra ela não.

- Sophie, Victória não pode comer panquecas, filha? – perguntei querendo entender sua crise.

- Sophie está querendo dizer que não quer que a Bella sirva panquecas a Victória, não que ela não pode comer panquecas. – Nate disse com um suspiro cansado – Perdi minha fome. Posso sair da mesa, pai? – perguntou e assenti. Até eu tinha perdido a fome. Sophie quando chorava tirava tudo de mim, ela mantinha o rosto escondido no pescoço de Bella, que sussurrava uma música calma.

- Bella, você pode ir com Nate. – disse frustrado e ela assentiu, saindo da cozinha com minha filha. O café da manhã estava arruinado.

- Bom, a babá mal chegou, já é a perfeita salvadora da pátria. Não sei se gosto disso. – Victória disse cruzando os braços, quando cai na minha cadeira.

- Que bom que os filhos são meus, a casa é minha e a funcionária também. Você não precisa gostar de nada. – rebati massageando minhas têmporas – Você sabe que não pode vir aqui sem avisar. Meus filhos têm dificuldade de aceitar nosso relacionamento. Eu não quero mais cenas como essa... Entre você e eles, saiba que eles sempre virão em primeiro lugar.

- Ei, não precisa de tanto. – disse suavemente me abraçando pelos ombros – Eu só queria te ver, fazer uma surpresa, matar as saudades. Eu quero que eles gostem de mim.

- Eu sei que você teve boas intenções, mas isso que aconteceu agora é algo que abomino. – murmurei ainda de olhos fechados – Hoje não é um bom dia. Prometi que passaria o dia com eles e depois os levaria para jantar. Podemos combinar algo para amanhã... O que acha?

- Tudo bem por mim. – respondeu um pouco emburrada, mas não falou nada contra – Vou pensar em algo legal para fazermos.

Acompanhei-a até a porta e me despedi com um beijo simples. Não queria que Nate, Bella ou Sophie vissem alguma coisa que fosse constrangedor. Fui atrás de Sophie imediatamente e encontrei uma bonita cena: Ela e Bella deitadas na cama dela, com bonecas ao redor. Ela estava falando baixinho algo que parecia que só Bella poderia ouvir. Entrei no quarto de Nate e ele estava desanimado olhando para o vídeo game.

- Você podia casar com alguém como Bella. Que brinca, faz comida legal, gosta de ouvir o que temos para falar e entende Sophie. – disse baixinho – Alguém que possa ser nossa mãe e não só a sua mulher. Eu não queria que você tivesse outra mulher além da mamãe... Mas a Dr. Gail me explicou que você precisa de uma companheira, uma amiga... – murmurou ainda sem me fitar – Eu não quero que você tenha isso sem que eu e Sophie tenhamos também. Eu sinto falta da mamãe. Eu acho que eu quero uma mãe.

- Eu sei filho. Sinto muito. Não vai acontecer de novo. – sussurrei acariciando seus cabelos – Eu vou fazer de tudo para que não aconteça novamente.

Eu esperava que Nate não tivesse percebido que não fiz promessas de dar uma mãe a eles. Eu não sabia se podia casar novamente. Meu relacionamento com Victória estava ótimo com cada um morando na sua casa e eu sabia que ela não tinha um lado maternal. Ela não era boa com crianças. A questão toda era: Eu queria outra mulher para chamar de esposa?

- Edward? – Bella chamou-me no corredor quando sai do quarto de Nate. – Podemos conversar um minuto?

- Claro... Vem aqui. No meu escritório. – respondi curioso, abrindo a porta para que passasse na minha frente. – Pode falar.

- Olha, eu sou nova nessa história de Mary Popins*, eu não sei se devo transmitir a você tudo que as crianças falam comigo ou como proceder corretamente sem perder a confiança de ambos os lados... Enfim, Sophie me deixou preocupada hoje.

- Somos dois. – suspirei sentando-me e indiquei que ela sentasse também – Ela quase nunca tem essas crises.

- Ela me disse que odeia Victória... Olha sei que é coisa de criança, ela pode estar inventando para aumentar seu ponto, mas ela diz que Victória é má quando você não está por perto. – disse rápido e arregalei meus olhos. – Não tenho como provar. Sei que ela é sua namorada, mas que ela não faça nada com as crianças ou vai se ver comigo.

- Oh. – abri minha boca sem fala. Ela tinha acabado de ameaçar minha namorada? Por que eu achei isso sexy pra caramba? – Oh... Eu...

- Você?

- Nunca vi Victória tratando mal, mas... Eu acredito em Sophie. Vou ficar de olho nisso... E quem sou eu para ficar na sua frente quando está furiosa?

- Bom, era isso que tinha para dizer. – encolheu os ombros.

Como essa baixinha era abusada e petulante! Maldita mulher que fica absolutamente linda e sexy quando brava. E ainda era um otário por permitir que fosse assim comigo. Eu queria irritá-la muito mais. Um sorriso espalhou-se pelo meu rosto lentamente. Ela percebeu a mudança, imediatamente, e corou. Comecei analisando dos seus bonitos pés descalços, as pernas nuas, o short jeans cumprido e larguinho, a blusinha justa apertando os seios, a clavícula que eu queria beijar, o pescoço que queria dar mordidas e os lábios... Tudo que queria fazer com seus lábios e sussurrar muitas coisas sujas no seu ouvido.

- Você está linda hoje. Azul combina com você. – disse relaxando no sofá para olhá-la melhor – Faz sua pele corada ficar absolutamente linda.

- Edward... – resmungou em tom ameaçador.

- O que foi?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Sr. Cullen. – disse mais alto – Páre com isso.

- Parar com o quê? Eu só disse que você é linda.

- Isso é assedio sexual.

- Nenhum juiz me prenderia por te achar linda, porque ele concordaria comigo. – rebati rindo suavemente. – E se você for me acusar de algo do gênero, me deixe fazer outras coisas para ter reais motivos.

- Edward! – ofegou horrorizada e ao mesmo tempo divertida – Eu vou voltar para Sophie. Você precisa se controlar. – disse sem esconder o sorriso.

- Controlado eu estou ou então, você não estaria...

- Jesus! Não termine essa frase! – resmungou batendo a porta e fiquei no sofá rindo.

Meu celular tocou com meu pai me convidando para passar o dia na sua casa, com as crianças. Achei que um bom churrasco em família seria ótimo no dia. Avisei que levaria Bella comigo sem nem perguntar se ela queria ir comigo. Meus pais já a tinham conhecido melhor e gostado dela, esquecendo a relutância da sua chegada.

- Bella, vamos para casa dos meus pais. – disse batendo na porta do quarto de Sophie, elas estavam brincando de boneca – Você gostaria de passar o dia conosco? Já confirmei sua presença.

- Você vai se comportar? – perguntou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Eu prometo... Tentar.

- Você vai, Bella? Eu quero ficar com você. – Sophie disse, segurando o rosto dela.

- Soph, Bella precisa do seu dia de folga. – falei suavemente.

- Precisa não. – resmungou cruzando os bracinhos, olhando de forma suplicante para Bella – Eu vou ficar com quem?

- Tem a Vovó Esme que adora brincar com você. – respondi por Bella, sentando-me na cama – Vamos lá, filha. Vai ser divertido.

- Você quer sair sem eu, Bella? – Sophie continuou me ignorando.

- Oh meu Deus. - Bella sussurrou – Eu não... Não vou sair sem você, Sophie. Fico em casa!

- Se você vai ficar em casa, eu fico com você! – Sophie respondeu como se tivesse resolvido todo o problema.

- Tudo bem... Bella vem conosco, está bem? Na próxima você a deixa sair sozinha. – retruquei rendido e ela gritou, saltando na cama para me dar um beijinho. Se eu soubesse que ela teria essa reação, tinha dito isso antes. Eu amava minha garotinha tendo seus surtos alegres. – Melhor vocês trocarem de roupa.

Sai do quarto em direção ao meu e pedi para Nate se arrumar. Tomei um banho rápido, troquei de roupa, certificando que estava bem vestido e perfumado. Entrei no quarto de Nate para ver sua roupa, minha mãe era uma chata com a nossa arrumação. Ela achava que eu não era capaz de manter meus filhos bem vestidos... Eu tinha contratado Alice para fazer isso, mas ninguém precisava saber. Bella já tinha escolhido uma roupa pra ele, parecia um jovenzinho descolado. Sophie estava com um conjunto de saia, blusa, um pequeno casaco e meias grossas para proteger do frio.

- Edward... Tem certeza? Sua mãe não é muito favorável a minha pessoa e talvez seja um bom momento com a sua família, coisa íntima. – Bella me parou no corredor rapidamente. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho justo, meias e botas. Ficava ainda mais linda, mesmo que parecendo uma juvenil.

- Bella, você não conhece ninguém aqui, eu quero que você vá, as crianças também querem. Carmen está viajando... – disse segurando seu queixo e acariciando a ponto do seu lábio inferior com meu polegar – Além do mais, eu faço o que eu quero, meus pais não mandam em mim... Se eu disse sim, será sim e ninguém tem nada com isso. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – murmurou mordendo os lábios.

- Está tomando todo meu controle... Principalmente quando morde os lábios. – rosnei e perversamente, ela mordeu os lábios, de forma mais lenta e sexy – Bella... Eu quero tanto beijar você.

- PAI!

- Salva pelo gongo. – murmurei suspirando e ela riu, saindo de perto de mim, pegando sua bolsa e peguei a bolsa com coisas que Sophie poderia precisar na rua. Tinha praticamente tudo ali dentro. – E você ainda ri.

- Prefere que chore? – debochou baixinho.

- Você vai implorar...

Nós mudamos de assunto quando entramos no carro. Toda vez que saia com meus filhos fazia questão de dirigir, mesmo que o segurança sempre andasse conosco no carro atrás. Eu lembrava muito de Carlisle levando Emmett e eu para tomar café na rua, comer bacon, panquecas cheias de caldas e jogar alguma coisa que Esme não deixava. Era o nosso segredo de meninos, no fundo, a gente sabia que a mamãe sabia. Meu pai nunca fazia algo sem que ela soubesse, porque ela tinha um sexto sentido de todos nós. Um radar de mentira, algo assim. Coisas que só mães e pais possuem.

Propositalmente, na hora de trocar a marcha, acariciei o joelho de Bella. Com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, cruzou as pernas e olhou para sua janela, fingindo admirar a paisagem. Irritado que minha brincadeira tinha acabado, olhei para o retrovisor verificando que as crianças estavam distraídas com seus brinquedos – Nate estava brincando no seu celular – e descruzei as pernas dela dando um sorriso de não me contrarie.

Ela não tirou mais o joelho de perto e também não parou mais de sorrir. Nos sinais, passava muito mais tempo acariciando-o, fingindo que subiria para coxa, mas não fazia realmente. Eu podia ver o quanto esses pequenos movimentos a afetavam pela sua pele completamente corada. Em compensação, era minha vez de sufocar o gemido quando ela mordia os lábios. Eu não devia fazer isso, era errado em muitas formas. Menor de idade, minha funcionária e eu sou um cara comprometido, mas eu liguei o foda-se e deixando meu desejo louco por essa mulher comandar.

Era uma atração muito forte que nunca tinha sentido por mulher nenhuma. Estacionei na garagem dos meus pais com Nate pulando fora rapidamente e soltando sua irmã da cadeirinha. Os dois saíram correndo, entrando gritando seus avós como loucos sem educação. Aproveitando que estávamos sozinhos e na penumbra, esperei que fechasse a porta do carro pegando as bolsas e empurrei seu corpo contra o carro e encostei-me a ela, para que sentisse bem tudo o que fazia comigo. Seu gemido foi a prova que ela entendeu meu recado.

- Consegue sentir? – sussurrei beijando seu ombro. Ela era tão cheirosa.

- Edward...

Afastei-me deixando-a mole contra o carro e admirei a visão da sua bunda redondinha. Minha mãe começou a me gritar e por isso, ela respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto eu ajeitei minha blusa e a calça e seguimos em direção a casa.

- Estavam pegando as bolsas? – Esme perguntou quando nos viu – Não a deixe carregando tudo! Cadê sua educação? Desculpe, Bella! Eu o eduquei melhor. Seja bem vinda a nossa casa!

- Obrigada Sra. Cullen.

- Pode me chamar de Esme, Senhora é muito velha pra mim. – piscou com um sorriso bonito e limpei a garganta – Oi meu amor! Eu te vi aí, pare de fazer essa careta.

- Bella, eu sou o filho favorito. – disse rindo do beijo estalado que minha mãe me deu no rosto.

- Agora nós sabemos que isso não é verdade. – a voz grossa de Emmett quase estourou meus tímpanos e ele me pegou em um abraço apertado que eu lembro odiar desde que me entendo por gente – Surpresa! Sentiu minha falta?

- Não. – respondi sério.

- Homem, sorria mais. – Emmett brincou e forçou um sorriso nos meus lábios com os dedos. – Assim tá bonitinho. – disse rindo e bati na sua mão – Olha a violência. E quem é essa moça bonita? Eu sou casado, mas você é linda.

- Esta é Bella.

- Bella é a da vez? Sou seu novo cunhado! – Emmett agarrou Bella e levantou em um abraço de urso.

- Solte a menina, Emmett! Ela está sem respirar! – Esme bateu repetidas vezes no ombro dele enquanto eu tentava tirar a _minha_ garota dos braços dele.

- Emmett, coloca a nova namorada do Edward no chão! – Rosalie ordenou e ele a soltou na hora – Desculpe meu marido, ele é um ogro. Minha sogra o criou melhor que isso, acredite em mim.

- Uhn... Tudo bem. – Bella disse corando profundamente – Mas eu sou a babá. Eu vim cuidar das crianças.

- Oh, mas Nate disse que Edward estava com a nova namorada! – Rosalie murmurou confusa – Então, você é a doce Bella. Me conte o segredo de domar crianças, não consegui essa prática até hoje.

- Bella é como um anjo. Sophie e Nate estão apaixonados por ela. – disse tentando piorar as bochechas vermelhas dela.

- Então por que Nate disse que Bella é sua namorada? – Esme pontuou confusa. Olhei para o alto fingindo que não era comigo.

- A Srta. Evans apareceu de surpresa esta manhã. – Bella respondeu por mim com um tom azedo. As expressões de Rosalie e Esme acompanharam o clima de animosidade pela noiva não presente. – As crianças cismaram com essa ideia só porque não gostam dela.

- Bom, nesse caso... Eu voto também, posso? – Emmett brincou levando um tapa na nuca de Rosalie e outro meu.

- Vem querida. – Esme disse pegando as bolsas que ela segurava jogando em mim e ainda pediu o casaco dela, colocando por cima de tudo – Guarde isto, Edward. – ordenou mais séria. – Carmen me disse que você faz uma salada de batatas deliciosa. Você estaria disponível para compartilhar a receita?

- Claro, adoraria ajudá-la na cozinha.

- Eu quero a receita também. Emmett adora, acho que depois da carne, é o que mais come em um churrasco.

E assim, as três foram andando em direção a cozinha. Meu irmão otário sumiu de vista me deixando com todas as coisas para guardar. Passei pela sala para ver meus sobrinhos. Nate era sortudo por ter dois primos de quase a mesma idade. Joe tinha dez anos, como ele e Gabriel, sete anos. Sophie era literalmente a princesa do grupo, eles estavam brincando com o vídeo game, deixando-a apertar um botão ou outro. Ela iria cansar, eventualmente e iria pedir alguma coisa para fazer. Bella e sua bolsa de babá tinha muitas coisas divertidas pra ela.

Na cozinha, Rosalie, Esme e Bella estavam cozinhando alguma coisa muito cheirosa. Bella tinha as mãos ocupadas em uma tigela com tomates, cebolas e pimentões. Ela sabia que eu estava olhando-a e por isso, as bochechas ficaram vermelhas e o sorriso brotou nos lábios, mas ela não me olhou de volta. No quintal, meu pai estava com um chapéu de chef de cozinha horrível e um avental com desenhos de carnes. Era o conjunto ridículo do dia.

Ele estava começando a colocar os bifes na brasa e molhando com cerveja preta. Emmett beliscava um saco de batatas chips como uma criança ansiosa querendo contar tudo sobre a viagem. Como sou um irmão caçula legal sentei-me ao seu lado, aceitei uma cerveja gelada e ouvi todas as coisas que ele aprontou com Rosalie e as crianças em Cancun. Estavam até bronzeados. Em algum momento vi que Sophie tinha juntado-se as mulheres na cozinha e Bella a colocou de pé em uma cadeira, instruindo como ajudar em certas coisas. Só pelo seu sorriso eu sabia que ela estava amando brincar de cozinhar como gente grande.

Rosalie mandou que as crianças largassem o vídeo game e viessem para o quintal brincar bem longe da piscina. A casa dos meus pais era bastante espaçosa. Não tão grande quanto a minha, mas definitivamente enorme. Eles começaram a correr e bater um no outro. Isso lembrou minha infância na qual Emmett e eu só brincávamos de socar, chutar e espancar. Meninos sempre seriam meninos.

- Eu gostei dela. – Rosalie disse sentando-se ao meu lado, entregando outra cerveja – Esme me contou que você a ajudou... Está ajudando, aliás. Isso é generoso da sua parte.

- Uhn, é. Eu sei.

- Eu vi a maneira que você a olhou lá na cozinha... Vi que ela sabia que você estava olhando, mas por algum motivo, não fez isso. Eu penso que ela deve estar resistindo as investidas do cachorro imundo que você pode ser quando quer uma mulher.

Outch!

Doeu.

- Rose... Eu...

- Ouça bem. Essa menina não tem para onde ir. Sabe o que você pode fazer? Assustá-la. Você é a mão que ajuda e que ao mesmo tempo quer acariciá-la de outras formas. Santo Deus, você nem está se dando o trabalho de negar! – Rosalie sussurrou furiosa.

- É diferente. – murmurei encolhendo os ombros. – Ela é totalmente diferente. Não só linda... Mas seu jeito. Sua personalidade. Acredite em mim, ela não tem problemas em me colocar no lugar ou por algum motivo, chutar-me. Só que é uma atração que nunca senti antes...

- Se é diferente, faça diferente. Honre a menina, corteje flores, chocolates, encontros... Essas coisas! Ela tem 19 anos, Edward. Provavelmente ela acredita que o vampiro de crepúsculo existe e pode mordê-la para salvar da sua vida entediante.

- Eu não sei se ela me quer... Dessa forma.

- Você vai precisar pensar com a cabeça de cima para descobrir. – resmungou me dando um tapa na nuca como fazia com Emmett. – Vamos almoçar. E disfarce essa cara de babão. A garota tá toda tapada e você consegue ficar com a língua pra fora!

Será que estava tão óbvio assim? Rosalie e eu éramos amigos antes mesmo dela conhecer Emmett, eles se apaixonarem e casarem. Ela foi a única mulher na faculdade que não queria tirar a calcinha quando me via e automaticamente fez amizade com Tanya. Eu acho que ela tinha um sexto sentido de Edward por sempre adivinhar tudo que acontecia comigo.

Bella sentou-se ao meu lado, com Sophie do outro lado da mesa entre meus pais, não havia necessidade de se preocupar com sua alimentação. A tortura do joelho começaria novamente. Enquanto minha perna estava tocando a sua, ela não fez nada, muito menos esboçou alguma reação. Depois que tirei a minha mão de cima da mesa, coloquei na minha coxa e passei para sua, observando que todos estavam suficientemente distraídos na conversa para notar, ela me deu um tapa na mão e tirou de lá. Tentei novamente e ganhei um pisão no pé.

- Ai!

- O que foi papai? – Sophie perguntou curiosa, assim como todos os outros a mesa.

- Mordi a língua. – respondi com um rosnar e Rosalie, que estava olhando diretamente para Bella, abriu um sorriso enorme sabendo que eu estava mentindo. – Estou bem, por favor, continuem. – murmurei cortando outro pedaço de bife e mastigando lentamente. Quando eles esqueceram de me olhar como um alienígena, inclusive ela, que fingia muito bem, resolvi que iria voltar a atacar – Isso doeu.

- Foi para doer. – murmurou de volta, colocando uma única batata na boca e mastigando como se tivesse comendo o doce mais sagrado do mundo. Ela tinha disso... De realmente aproveitar a sensação de comer. – Pare com isso.

- Eu não fiz nada! – sussurrei irritado.

Por que ela sempre tinha que estragar tudo?

- Você está parecendo uma criança sem doce. Pare de agir assim... Eles vão perceber.

Oh, essa era sua preocupação? Ainda assim... Essa mulher vivia dizendo não pra mim. Isso eu definitivamente não gostava. Relaxei um pouco mais, quando sem querer, ela apoiou-se na minha coxa para levantar e socorrer Sophie que tinha engasgado com a comida. Todos na mesa estavam voltados para o movimento rápido dela e pelo fato da pequena ter ficado muito vermelha. Não me dei conta que também tinha ficado em pé e que estava segurando-a como se minha vida dependesse disso. Eu era aqueles pais desesperados cheios de medo e preocupações.

- Respire. Fica calma. – Bella falou baixinho quando Sophie conseguiu engolir o que estava incomodando.

- Shiu, filha. Já passou.

- Vocês poderiam ser menos desesperados? – Rosalie provocou depois que o pior tinha passado.

- Engraçada. Se fosse o seu filho? – retruquei emburrado.

- Papai, você pode me soltar agora. – Sophie disse tranquilamente, querendo voltar a comer seu sorvete com jujubas.

- Oh, ok. Desculpe Srta. Sophie. – resmunguei colocando-a em sua cadeira, aturando risadinhas de todos que estavam na mesa.

Mais tarde, as crianças estavam mortas e sujas de tanto correr de um lado ao outro. Sophie estava ao ponto de desmaiar e já estava escuro no céu. Passei o restante do dia conversando com meu pai e Emmett, assistindo jogos de futebol e atualizando Emmett com eventos da temporada. Bella estava carregando Sophie no colo e a prendeu na cadeirinha, o bocejo lento e preguiçoso foi a resposta que ela dormiria antes de chegar em casa. Nate enrolou-se no seu casaco e apoiou a cabeça no vidro do carro, outro que também iria dormir logo.

- Eles não vão morrer se dormirem sem tomar banho, Edward. – Bella sussurrou colocando Sophie na cama, tirando sua roupa do dia – Ela está apagada. Se for tomar banho, vai chorar e reclamar até perder o sono e ficar pentelhando o seu juízo. Você quer isso?

- Pequenos terroristas!

Nate já estava dormindo antes mesmo que pudesse mandar colocar um pijama. Fui para meu quarto tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa confortável, ligando para Mike querendo saber se ele estava bem e ele estava de saída para uma boate com sua nova garota. Pensei que poderia fazer algo para comer, visto que fazia muito tempo do almoço e meu estômago estava reclamando por alguma coisa boa e salgada.

Encontrei Bella na cozinha. Cabelos molhados, blusa fina justinha, calça de moletom larga e pés descalços. Isso era algo dela que tínhamos em comum, sempre descalços em casa.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei calmamente, sabendo que ela tinha ciência da minha presença analisando-a por trás. Aproximei-me e coloquei meus braços no balcão, prendendo seu corpo. Tirei seu cabelo do caminho e beijei seu ombro – Eu me comportei hoje... Não me comportei?

- Tentar fazer pornografias com meu joelho na mesa do almoço com sua família não é uma indicação de comportamento. – resmungou me empurrando um pouco e abrindo a geladeira – Salada?

- Vai fazer comida? – perguntei olhando por cima do seu ombro – Salada. O que vai fazer?

- Lasanha. O macarrão já está fervendo. – respondeu apontando para umas panelas – Quer outra coisa?

- Mulher, você vai fazer lasanha? – perguntei incrédulo e ela assentiu franzido o cenho – Eu quero te beijar.

- Cai fora. Vem, me ajuda cortando esses tomates já que está aqui àtoa, querendo me atrapalhar.

- Você é muito mandona, sabia? – brinquei fazendo-a rir, porque cutuquei a lateral do seu corpo e joguei seu corpo contra geladeira. – Eventualmente, eu vou te beijar. Pode apostar nisso.

- O macarrão... – sussurrou escapulindo do meu aperto – Você fica me provocando. Quase queimo a comida.

- Não precisa queimar nada... Vou te beijar depois disso.

- Promessas, promessas... – provocou rindo e tirando uma grande panela do fogo – Tomates, Edward. Por favor.

Bella e eu trabalhamos na cozinha, peguei uma garrafa de vinho da minha adega especial e nos servi em duas taças grandes no balcão. Enquanto a lasanha estava no forno, nós conversamos sobre gostos particulares na culinária. Ela adorava sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e amava comer massas, de todos os tipos e gostos. Às vezes ela era uma mulher pelo modo que falava, mas seu sorriso denunciava que era uma garotinha tímida começando a vida. E isso me deixava louco. Como ela gostava de comer assistindo televisão, arrumei a mesa de centro da sala com nosso vinho e levamos os pratos até lá.

Assistimos O Legado Bourne comendo a deliciosa lasanha que fizemos juntos. Ela era toda de filme de ação, fazendo comentários reais da interpretação e sequência de ação ou simplesmente elogiando os músculos dos personagens. Ela estava me provocando, eu sabia disso. Seu sorriso de menina boba estava denunciando suas ideias. Peguei algumas frutas e coloquei chantilly no prato para comermos juntos. Ela sujou os lábios com o doce e foi a minha oportunidade de avançar. Larguei meu vinho e aproximei meu corpo do seu, fazendo-a descer e deitar no chão, com o corpo abaixo do meu.

- Eu não estou aguentando mais... – disse esfregando meu nariz na sua bochecha, beijando levemente a pele quente e corada ali.

- Então me beije. – sussurrou levando a mão para minha nuca, brincando com os cabelos dali, puxando-me para perto.

Meus lábios tocaram os seus com uma urgência ardente que estava borbulhando dentro de mim. Quando ela gemeu e aceitou meu beijo daquela forma eu sabia que estávamos perdidos para sempre.

.~.

Para quem sempre pergunta, as postagens serão somente aos domingos, exceto uma eventualidade com um extra.

Obrigada pela reviews! Tenho lido todas e simplesmente amado! Queria poder abraça-las e dar pulinhos. Grande beijo!

Sigam-me no twitter, é bymarizoch


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 5 – Love, sex, magic**

_Música: Love, Sex, Magic – Ciara e Justin Timberlake._

Betado por Luciana Calvacanti e Leiliane Santos.

.

Domingo só retornei para casa tarde da noite, as crianças e Bella já estavam dormindo e por algum motivo, eu sabia que ela tinha feito de propósito. Depois do nosso beijo maravilhoso no chão da sala, ainda ficamos horas como adolescente trocando carícias bem inocentes devido a tudo que estava querendo fazer com ela, bem ali, de frente para televisão. Os três dias seguintes ela me evitou como uma peste. Virei Sr. Cullen novamente, sem contato visual, sem nada. Carmen perguntou se algo tinha acontecido e eu neguei tranquilamente. Os dois dias até o fim da semana, ela estava doente. Com um resfriado horrível que me fez pensar em chamar um médico. Foi o único momento que ela me deixou chegar perto sem parecer que iria me morder.

- Foi a chuva. Ela pegou um temporal horrível. – Carmen disse esquentando uma água para o chá – Ela precisou ir à rua, mas negou o motorista. Disse que ia chamar um táxi ou pegaria um ônibus.

- Ela pegou todo aquele temporal de ontem? – perguntei confuso – Bella sabe que poderia ter me ligado ou ficado na empresa esperando passar.

- O táxi que ela estava quebrou, bom ela acha que o cara mentiu porque na estrada não tinha ninguém. Ela o deixou lá e veio andando até que encontrasse algum movimento ou algo assim. Surpreendentemente, o táxi voltou a funcionar e ela teve que se esconder.

Maldição!

- Pode deitar, eu levo o chá e aproveito e ouço essa história com mais calma.

- Sem brigar com a menina, ela está muito cansada.

E a única coisa que conversamos foi isso. Ela contou a história com detalhes e prometeu que me ligaria se acontecesse alguma coisa. Na outra semana, ela estava boa e parece que para comemorar isso, o sol apareceu em Seattle. O tempo deu uma aquecida que a chuva parecia uma memória distante. Passei alguns dias na semana na casa de Victória, ela e eu estávamos muito bem, sem brigar, apenas conversando, rindo e namorando... Mesmo que a minha cabeça estivesse em outro lugar.

Sábado a tarde, tudo mudou. O sol ainda brilhava no alto e então, as crianças estavam brincando no quintal. Pediram para tomar banho de piscina e nada era mais reconfortante que chegar em casa com som de risadas e vê-la em um biquíni pequeno, fazendo "bola de canhão" na piscina era melhor ainda. Os três estavam se divertindo como nunca e devo ter ficado quase uns quarentas minutos sentado só olhando até pegar uma sunga no vestiário e me juntar a eles. Carmen e Eleazar também vieram até nós e ficamos brincando com a bola para entreter as crianças. Carmen e Bella, por outro lado, foram tomar sol e a brincadeira foi uma distração perfeita para não ficar olhando-a o tempo todo.

Eventualmente, Carmen inventou de sair e levar as crianças consigo. Eleazar foi atrás dela para ser o motorista e o cara que carrega sacolas. Nate queria comprar um novo jogo e Sophie queria escolher como decoraria os cupcakes do seu aniversário de quatro anos. Arrumei ambos depois do banho e acionei o alarme do portão quando saíram. Era folga de todos os funcionários, só tinha uns seguranças na guarita de entrada e Bella. Hum... Eu e ela sozinhos.

Encontrei-a dentro da piscina, nadando de um lado a outro como um peixinho até que emergiu de frente a mim, parecendo uma sereia, pronta para atacar com todo seu charme.

- Nós estamos sozinhos? – perguntou com um sussurro rouco e assenti calmamente – Bom... – ponderou por um momento e subiu os degraus da escada até onde estava sentado, dobrou o joelho a cada lado do meu corpo e sentou no meu colo. Minhas mãos ágeis já estavam tocando-a por todo lado. – Espero que você não seja um homem de arrependimentos... – a sereia estava começando a cantar e para mostrar que a única que esteve fugindo esse tempo todo era ela, rodeei sua cintura com meu braço e puxei seu corpo para frente para ficar engatado e encostar exatamente o que queria onde queria.

- Nunca fugi de você... Apesar de dever fazer exatamente isso. – murmurei arrastando meu nariz pela pele quente e molhada do seu pescoço – O que fez você mudar de ideia?

- Você. O desejo louco que você despertou em mim e não apagou. – respondeu com um gemido porque estava sugando seu pescoço e brincando com a fita do seu biquíni – Me beije.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes... – resmunguei colando meus lábios aos seus de forma bruta. Todas as partes do meu corpo, mas uma precisamente, estava queimando de tesão. Ela era toda linda. Beijá-la era muito gostoso e imaginava fazer outras coisas muito gostosas com ela. Envolvendo nós dois e ela ofegante embaixo de mim, deixando-me entrar e sair a minha maneira.

- Oh... – gemeu baixinho correspondendo meu beijo com volúpia. Seus seios endureceram ainda mais com meu toque descarado e percebi que lentamente ela começou a movimentar seus quadris, pra cima e para baixo me deixando – se possível – ainda mais duro. – Você é tão gostoso... – murmurou com um tom de voz sexy.

- Eu quero fazer muitas coisas gostosas com você... – respondi dando vários selinhos nos seus lábios macios – Você é como uma sereia, seduzindo meu jardineiro, meu cunhado e até mesmo meu filho fica encantado com você.

- E eu estou aqui, no meu Marinheiro favorito. – ronronou rebolando ainda mais – Que está bem excitado por sinal... O que nós vamos fazer com isso?

- Eu quero levar você para meu quarto e te foder bem forte... Bem duro. – murmurei avançando para beijá-la e ela saiu do colo.

- Talvez outra hora. Tem dois carros entrando na casa. – respondeu afastando-se e olhei para trás – É seu irmão... E seus pais. Melhor tomar um banho frio. – sorriu e vi meus pais de onde estava e por isso, me joguei na piscina e ela saiu da área externa, indo para dentro da casa. Porra, o que vou fazer com meu pau duríssimo? Mergulhei novamente e fiquei nadando até perceber a presença deles do lado de fora.

- Oi. Visita surpresa?

- Por que você não atende seu telefone? – Rosalie perguntou com um ar desconfiado.

- Não sei onde ele está. – encolhi os ombros calmamente – A que devo a honra do multirão?

- Pensamos em passar o dia juntos, aproveitar o sol e por que não um churrasco na casa do meu filho? – Esme disse suavemente com um olhar de não me contrarie – Cadê meus netos?

- Saíram com Carmen, ela os levou ao shopping para comprar coisas. – respondi saindo da piscina e me enrolando em um roupão. Eu ainda estava muito indecente. – Vou tomar um banho rápido, sintam-se à vontade em começar os preparativos.

- Cadê Bella? – Carlisle perguntou olhando ao redor – Ela pode fazer salada de batata?

- Honestamente, Carlisle! Hoje é folga dela! – Esme rebateu emburrada.

- Ela está em algum lugar por aí, não sei se saiu. – encolhi os ombros mentindo descaradamente. – Já volto.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e tentei entrar no quarto dela, mas a porta estava trancada. Tomei banho e vesti uma roupa confortável e voltei para área da piscina, passando pela cozinha e vendo que Bella estava com um vestido bonito, marcado na cintura e solto como de uma menina. Ela parecia ainda mais jovem e isso só me deixou mais doido. Rosalie e Esme foram levar algumas carnes temperadas para fora e ela debruçou no balcão, olhando-me sobre os ombros me dando uma bela visão da sua linda bundinha e uma calcinha azul clara bem pequena.

Ela voltou para o seu banco antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo porque as vozes de Esme e Rosalie ficavam cada vez mais altas. Joe e Gabe estavam correndo no quintal com uma bola e mandei uma mensagem para Carmen avisando que eles deviam voltar logo. Minha mãe era autoritária por natureza, então, como Emmett e muito menos meu pai não possuíam nenhuma habilidade na cozinha, fui convocado – "Edward, vem aqui agora!" - a cortar batatas e ajudar Bella no que ela me ordenasse. Esme usou essa palavra porque sendo uma Editora de Moda disputada e famosa, ela ordenava, assustava e comia fígado de criancinhas para dar medo nos seus funcionários.

Em alguns momentos ficamos sozinhos, ela aproveitada para passar entre eu e o balcão, esfregar a bunda diretamente na minha ereção, encostar no meu braço ou me dar uma bela visão do seu decote.

- Bella, devo dizer que ando reparando no seu estilo. – Esme disse casualmente, seus famosos cabelos grisalhos perfeitamente penteados com laquê – Você é muito fashion. Esse vestido com um cinto azul turquesa e um mocassim do mesmo tom... Depois me mostra seu armário, posso te ensinar um monte de combinações com peças simples.

- Eu adoraria, Esme. Será um prazer. – Bella parecia que tinha ganhado na loteria.

- Você devia passar um dia comigo lá na revista, conhecer como trabalhamos com produção de moda, editorial. – sugeriu calmamente e entendi o que ela estava fazendo. Ajudando também. Balbuciei obrigado por de trás dela e minha mãe assentiu sem nem se abalar.

- Jura? – Bella quase gritou emocionada – Eu adoraria! É demais!

- Bella! – Sophie gritou entrando correndo na cozinha – Eu comprei um presente para você! – disse animada e todos nós paramos para ver a cena dela saltitando no lugar, querendo atenção.

- Um presente pra mim princesa Sophie? – Bella sorriu ajoelhando-se na frente dela e do embrulho – O que é?

- Eu e Tia Carmen achamos na papelaria. – murmurou percebendo que estava sendo muito observada e corou profundamente – Abra. É legal.

Bella cuidadosamente tirou o embrulho e revelou para nós um caderno de capa de couro marrom, com folhas sem pauta e um estojo com variados lápis para desenho profissional. Por algum motivo que não sabia, isso deu lágrimas aos seus olhos e um abraço apertado em Sophie.

- Assim você pode desenhar seus vestidos aqui. Fazer uma coleção. – Sophie disse com um sorriso bonito – Nós podemos comprar tecidos na próxima e fazer nosso vestido de princesa.

- Absolutamente. Estou muito feliz! Obrigada. – Bella agarrou-a novamente e limpou as lágrimas do rosto.

- O que estamos perdendo? – Esme perguntou naquele jeito maternal autoritário e chegou a tirar os óculos.

- Bella faz desenhos de roupas. – Nate respondeu depois de ganhar um beijo, no rosto, de Bella – Sophie adora todos eles. Ela quis dar um novo caderno a Bella.

- Você desenha roupas? – Esme perguntou diretamente a Bella, que assentiu de olhos arregalados – Mostre-me todos depois. – disse sem dar espaço para discussão – Carmen e Eleazar, bom revê-los. – cumprimentou cordialmente – Gostariam de juntar-se a nós no churrasco?

- Obrigada, Sra. Cullen. Prazer reencontrá-la, mas Eleazar e eu vamos tirar a noite e o dia de amanhã fora. – Carmen respondeu e dei um olhar maldoso para Eleazar, que respondeu com um sorriso torto.

- Tudo bem então. – Rosalie respondeu com um tom de voz pouco amigável – Sophie e Nate, seus primos estão jogando bola. Vão se juntar a eles.

- Deixe tirar isso de Sophie, não quero que rasgue seu vestido. – Bella interrompeu suavemente ainda com minha princesa no colo – Nós já voltamos. Dê um beijo no papai. – disse e meu anjinho me deu um beijo estalado com um sorriso doce.

Continuei minhas tarefas vendo os meninos brincarem de bola no gramado e ouvindo a conversa de Rosalie e Esme, as duas se davam super bem. Meu celular tocou no balcão da cozinha e dei um sorriso consciente que de tinha achado sem querer. Era Victória. Ela provavelmente queria vir aqui e por isso enviei uma rápida mensagem combinando um encontro segunda-feira para o almoço. Ela respondeu que viajaria terça-feira. Essas viagens inconvenientes... Respondi que tudo bem e que nos falaríamos melhor depois.

Sophie juntou-se às crianças e Bella voltou para cozinha, apertou minha bunda me fazendo saltar de surpresa e fazer a maior cara de poker quando Rosalie perguntou se a cebola que estava cortando me incomodava. Minha mãe deu um risinho de lado e voltou a preparar a salada. Com tudo pronto, peguei bebidas para as damas, para mostrar que fui bem educado, e as conduzi para a mesa perto da churrasqueira. Meu pai e Emmett já tinham salmão grelhado, salsicha para as crianças e faltava o bife.

Bella sentou à minha frente, ao lado de Esme, mas um pouco distante. Rosalie estava do outro lado com Emmett e Carlisle na ponta da mesa, me fazendo estar praticamente sozinho de um lado. Assim que começamos a comer, ouvindo as histórias de Carlisle sobre uma viagem com minha mãe para Paris, senti algo tocando minha canela e pelo olhar perverso que Bella me lançou rapidamente, sabia que era ela, e voltou a cortar sua salsicha lentamente. Um pequeno pedaço na boca e um lento mastigar enquanto subia e descia da minha canela com a panturrilha.

Terminei de comer e segurei seu pequeno pé de seda entre minhas pernas e massageei seu peito por um momento até que tive que colocar minha mão a vista para beber minha cerveja. O pequeno demônio sorriu como um anjo para algo que Emmett falou, o que me deixou deslumbrado, ela estava dobrando seus dedos sobre meu pênis ereto, escondido na calça, mas ela achou bem o caminho e um ritmo interessante. Tive que dar mais de um gole na minha bebida para ocultar o gemido.

Sophie pediu o colo dela e por isso, fui obrigo a deixá-la partir para acomodar minha filha com sono. As duas juntas eram bonitinhas brincando de dar beijinho de esquimó e sorrisos ternos. Rosalie distribuiu a sobremesa, mas peguei minha garotinha para colocá-la em sua cama porque tinha adormecido em um cochilo bem tardio. Minha felicidade foi encontrá-la sozinha organizando alguns pratos na lavadora. Ela não sabia que estava sendo observada a abaixou inocentemente para acrescentar os copos.

Aproveitei minha oportunidade de tê-la sozinha e bati na sua bunda, fazendo-a saltar de susto e bater com a cabeça.

- Aí! – resmungou endireitando-se – Essa é a sua ideia de flerte? Deveria tê-lo chutado nas bolas quando tive oportunidade.

- Não faria isso... – murmurei acariciando onde tinha batido e empurrei-a contra o balcão e a beijei calidamente, passando minhas mãos pela sua bunda por debaixo do vestido. – Você consegue sentir o que faz comigo, sua pequena provocadora? – sussurrei empurrando meu quadril em sua direção, fazendo-a ofegar.

- Estou sentindo, mas adoraria que fosse de outra forma. – respondeu ousadamente olhando nos meus olhos.

- Mais tarde...

- Promessas, promessas. – brincou escapulindo do meu aperto.

Mais tarde, depois que todos tinham ido embora, Sophie já tinha acordado, brincado e dormido novamente e Nate não tinha parado de jogar seu jogo novo nem para tomar banho, parei no meu escritório para colocar uma música alta e beber alguma coisa antes que me irritasse com ele e perdesse a cabeça com sua teimosia. Bella já tinha mandando-o tomar banho três vezes antes que eu intervisse e até agora não tinha se movido. Depois eu começo a gritar e sou o cara mal. Já estava de pijama e ele era o único relutando em dormir. Eram onze horas da noite, se não tivéssemos feito nada, até entenderia sua energia, mas ele tomou banho de piscina, ficou no sol, foi ao shopping, brincou o restante do dia com os primos... Estava cansado por ele.

Estava na metade do meu licor quando ela entrou no escritório depois de bater suavemente. Vestida com um comportado hobbie comprido e azul, sorriu timidamente ainda distante. Ela queria me deixar louco. Avancei alguns passos e puxei com brutalidade seu laço, vendo que a camisola era transparente. Seus seios e os pêlos pubianos à vista quase me fizeram gozar. Todas as suas curvas, a barriga lisa...

- Dance comigo. – sussurrei querendo começar exatamente ali, ter seu corpo colado ao meu, calmamente de um lado ao outro. Bella estava me olhando nos olhos e respirando pesadamente com os lábios entre abertos e meus dedos brincando ao redor dos seus mamilos.

- Não vim aqui para isso... – sussurrou fechando os olhos.

- Eu sei que você veio pedir para mandar Nate tomar banho, mas estou aproveitando a distração. – murmurei fechando a distância entre nós dois e ouvi Nate me gritar – Merda.

Bella sumiu rapidamente por uma porta quando Nate entrou por outra, com a toalha sobre os ombros dizendo que ia tomar banho e dormir. Espremi meus olhos na sua direção e ele saiu correndo. Fui atrás para arrumar sua cama e guardar toda bagunça e avisar que ele estava de castigo do jogo até segunda ordem. Fechei a porta do seu quarto e verifiquei Sophie, voltei para desligar a música, meu computador e larguei meu celular desligado na gaveta. Dei uma olhada nos alarmes e sorri perversamente abrindo a porta do seu quarto. Ela estava na cama, debaixo das cobertas lendo um livro só com a luminária acesa.

Enrugando o nariz, me deu um olhar duro.

- Sophie foge para minha cama no meio da noite. – disse em tom sério.

- Hoje ela vai encontrar a porta trancada porque a Bella vai estar bem ocupada. – murmurei girando a chave e me aproximando da cama, jogando seu livro longe e me encaixando entre suas pernas mesmo com o edredom entre nós. – Não sei se posso aguentar mais...

- Você me quer, Edward? – sussurrou e percebi que mesmo sendo sexy, tinha corado cinquenta tons de vermelho de forma adorável. Ela conseguia ficar tímida e sexy ao mesmo tempo. – Precisamos de camisinha.

- Não se mova. Eu vou buscar... – murmurei meio puto e fui correndo ao meu quarto e peguei uma fileira de uma só vez e voltei correndo. Ela tinha tirado o edredom do corpo e estava se abanando. Pois, é. Entendia o calor. Estava tão duro que chega doer.

Sorrindo como uma menina anjo, sentou-se deixando os cabelos caírem como cascata ao tirar a fina camisola e exibir seu lindo corpo nu na penumbra do quarto. Tirei minha camisa e minha calça, deixando a cueca apenas para uma breve desvantagem. Peguei seu pé, beijei-o do calcanhar aos dedos, provocando-o um a um, subindo para seu peito, beijando o tornozelo, mordicando, lambendo e beijando até o joelho, tomando meu tempo em massagear sua panturrilha. Eu amava que ela olhava diretamente nos meus olhos sem medo de mostrar toda sua excitação.

Repeti o mesmo processo na outra perna porque isso estava relaxando-a cada vez mais. Subi meus beijos pelo seu corpo, provocando seu clitóris com minha língua e percebi que ela gozaria se continuasse. Eu não queria... Não tão rápido. Pronta e ofegante, me desejando com muita força e luxúria, iria brincar com seu corpo tão lindo... Tão gostoso para o nosso prazer.

- Você é toda linda... – sussurrei observando fascinado seu arrepiar. Seu sorriso em resposta foi muito bonito e muito sensual. Poderia passar horas provocando-a só para ter aquele sorriso.

Seus seios endureceram sob meu toque e os provoquei repetidamente com a minha língua. Ela estava quase explodindo e decidi que poderia deixá-la ir extremamente satisfeito por fazê-la gozar sem tocá-la muito. Receptiva, isso era ela. Nada podia ser melhor que isso. Ela gemeu alto meu nome e tapei sua boca com a minha, beijando-a sem sentido adorando seu contorcer embaixo de mim. Necessitada por fricção, envolveu as pernas ao meu redor e passou a rebolar contra a minha ereção me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Chega de preliminares... – murmurou em tom perverso e impulsionou o corpo de forma que cai em minhas costas e ela estava em cima de mim. Belíssima visão. Se me inclinasse um pouco tinha seu seio na minha boca e ainda podia vê-la rebolando, gemendo... Sentindo tudo. Porra, ia ser nessa posição.

- Você precisa tirar minha cueca e colocar a camisinha, baby. – sussurrei perdido nos seus movimentos. Ela deu um sorriso e me beijou nos lábios rapidamente, descendo beijos pelo meu peito, mordiscando a minha barriga e puxou minha cueca fora, dando um excelente olhar apreciativo para meu pau dolorido. Ela mordeu minha barriga olhando-me nos olhos e entendi sua intenção. – Não que esteja reclamando, mas você disse chega de preliminares. – murmurei sugando a respiração com o pequeno beijo que ela plantou na cabeça _dele_.

- Mudei de idéia... – murmurou encolhendo os ombros – Percebi que preciso tê-lo na minha boca.

- Porra... – ofeguei fechando os olhos por um momento. A visão era demais.

- Você gosta disso? Então não feche os olhos. – pediu docemente enviando uma nova onda de calor por todo meu corpo. Vê-la me chupar e ela estar ali... Porra!

- Baby, por favor, não quero gozar assim. – resmunguei tocando-a e como uma boa menina, pegou a camisinha, abriu e colocou corretamente – Monte em mim.

- Com todo prazer. – sussurrou voltando a sentar no meu colo sem desviar os olhos e ela mesma me ajeitou para encaixar... Ah... Isso era muito bom.

- Apoie-se na cama... Rebole mais. Preciso de muito mais de você, baby. – disse ofegante segurando sua bunda para incentivá-la mais. Nós dois nos perdemos naquele movimento, na sensação de tê-la apertada ao redor, subindo e descendo, gemendo, suando e murmurando meu nome entre muitas coisas sujas. Tão boa e tão gostosa. Ela bateu na parede alcançando sua libertação, mas não parou, esperando-me chegar lá pouco depois.

Encostamos nossas testas suadas, com as respirações fortes e segurei sua nuca para beijá-la, tentando mostrar o que com palavras jamais conseguiria. Ela entendeu e sorriu, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Isso foi pra caralho. – gemi abraçando seu corpo.

- Eu sei. Muito bom. – riu e levantou-se calmamente, tirando-me de dentro e nós dois sentimos a sensação estranha de não estarmos conectados.

Era como se tivesse vazio. Incompleto. Mesmo que meu mundo ainda tivesse colorido e brilhante só pela sua intensa presença. Tirei a camisinha, amarrei e joguei no lixo do quarto dentre alguns papeis e voltei para abraçá-la, distribuindo alguns beijos nos seus lábios inchados.

- Agora você provavelmente vai me deixar em paz.

- Depois de toda essa sessão você está completamente enganada.– respondi rindo do seu comentário – Agora eu vou querer muito mais e todo dia.

- Vai ficar mal acostumado. – murmurou com os olhos fechados e acariciando meu couro cabeludo – Preciso de exercícios físicos. Estou acabada.

- Durma, baby. Porque eu vou te acordar depois...

- Você vai dormir aqui?

- Sim, por que não? A porta está trancada, as crianças dormindo, alarme acionado... Nada para atrapalhar. Sophie está morta de cansaço, ela não vai acordar.

- Se comporte ou quando você me acordar eu vou te morder. – resmungou virando-se de frente pra mim e me beijando nos lábios – Valeu a pena?

- Muito. Você é... Surpreendente, gostosa, sexy e meu doce anjo, ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu gosto disso. – disse com um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

Meu sorriso era de um idiota comedor de merda. Eu tinha Bella nua, suada, recém fodida, satisfeita e cansada. Não tinha melhor maneira de ter um bom final de semana e mais tarde, iria acordá-la depois de um cochilo para recarregar as energias...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 6 – Rumor Has It**

_Música: Rumor Has It - Adele_

Abri meus olhos preguiçosamente porque senti a cama se mover e um barulho suave ao fundo. Bella estava debruçada sobre a mesinha da cabeceira da cama desligando seu despertador. Suas costas nuas estavam reluzindo com a luz fraca do sol que entrava entre as brechas da cortina e persianas. Virando-se pra mim, abriu um sorriso doce e sonolento, suspirando e piscando repetidas vezes querendo sair do sono. Ela ainda estava cansada. E sim, eu tinha acordado no meio da noite para ter meu caminho de felicidade novamente. E como foi feliz.

- Você precisa ir. As crianças vão acordar. - murmurou me dando um beijo e levantou da cama, estremecendo um pouco ao ficar de pé e entrar no banheiro. Saber que ela estava dolorida fazia o animal em mim sorrir feliz... Observei até quando pude sua boa forma e fechei os olhos novamente para um novo cochilo. - Acorda. Vou descer e preparar o café. - disse com um sorriso bonito e puxei-a para cama novamente adorando seu risinho de menina excitada com meu ataque.

Antes que nosso beijo esquentasse, ela me empurrou e saiu do quarto. Guardei as camisinhas não usadas na gaveta e vesti a calça do meu pijama catando minhas roupas para me refugiar no meu quarto e tomar meu banho. Limpo, renovado e feliz, olhei as crianças ainda perdidas nas profundezas do sono. Nate só acordaria à tarde. Quase na hora do almoço. Já Sophie poderia levantar mais cedo, mas isso não seria agora. Desci as escadas liberei o alarme das portas, abri algumas janelas e fui para cozinha sentido cheiro de café e ovos. Meu estômago roncou em resposta. Ela estava bonitinha com um vestido rosa claro e sapatilhas. Abracei-a por trás e beijei sua nuca exposta. Ela riu docemente e tirou a atenção dos seus ovos mexidos e me deu um beijo.

- Tem café pronto. Sua caneca já está ali.

- Obrigado. Gosta de torradas? - perguntei colocando meu café. Estava muito bom. Bem quente e bem forte.

- Sim. Com manteiga.

- É pra já. Você está muito bem vestida. Vai sair?

- Dia de folga. Vou dar um passeio. Ir ao shopping...

- Sozinha? - perguntei tentando soar casual e despreocupado sabendo que falhei miseravelmente quando ela riu e enrugou o nariz na minha direção. Continuei fingindo que não estava ligando.

- No shopping sim. O jantar mais tarde, não.

Tinha a porra de um jantar? Com quem?

- Jantar?

Bella revirou os olhos e colocou os ovos divididos em dois pratos e me passou para colocar as torradas e tirou do aquecedor tiras de bacon já fritos. Pegou suco na geladeira e arrumou lugar para dois. Ela não me respondeu durante todo o café e parecia bem divertida com isso. Cruzando as pernas, brincou com o pé na minha panturrilha e acabei cedendo, sorrindo e colocando minha mão na sua coxa, massageando-a calmamente. Inclinando-se um pouco, seus lábios estavam no meu. Tinha o gosto salgado do bacon ali... Muito bom. Minhas mãos escorregaram para debaixo da saia e ela desceu do banco, ficando entre minhas pernas, me deixando apertar sua bunda linda cheio de vontade.

Nós estavamos ofegantes e sem ar. Seria sempre assim? Sempre tão forte. Tão bom e pecaminoso.

- Vou jantar na casa de Alice. Sua personal, lembra?

- Jura? Isso é legal... Ter amigas. - respondi com um sorriso - Gosto da Alice. - completei e ouvi portas de carro batendo - Carmen e Eleazar chegaram. Vamos acordar as crianças e sair. A não ser que queira mesmo passear sozinha.

- Tudo bem. Vou chamar Sophie.

Antes que eles entrassem, nós subimos as escadas como dois fugitivos e nos separamos no quarto das crianças. Bella ficou arrumando Sophie e seduzi meu filho com um café da manhã no Starbucks. Ele adorava aquilo. Todas as tortas e cookies. Sem contar o chocolate quente! Ele se arrumou rápido quando lembrei que não adiantava ficar em casa porque ele estava de castigo do vídeo game e se descobrisse que tinha jogado escondido seria muito pior. Troquei de roupa rapidamente vendo da minha varanda que Carmen estava na sua casa, a primeira das casas dos funcionários e única usada e Eleazar estava com o cortador de grama. Ambos possuíam sorrisos bontos e cúmplices. No fundo sabia que estava perdendo-os.

Eles iam se mudar em algum momento. Terem sua vida e privacidade. Eles ficaram por mim, pelas crianças e a adaptação sem Tanya. Agora com tudo aparentemente bem, eles iam construir sua própria família. Balancei minha cabeça deixando meu egoísmo de lado e sai do quarto para pegar minha carteira e meu celular no escritório. Separei um bolo de dinheiro e conferi os cartões de crédito. Encontrei Bella ajeitando a roupa de Nate e ri que ela e Sophie estavam com vestidos rosas parecidos. E de marias chiquinhas com tranças.

- Você está parecendo bem mais jovem. - disse puxando uma das tranças - Não me provoque. - sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Olha só. Bella parece tão mais jovem que papai está saindo com três filhos. - Nate disse e Bella abriu um sorriso enorme olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Obrigado Nate - resmunguei revirando os olhos - Todo mundo para o carro. Agora! - ordenei fingindo estar bravo e os dois saíram correndo me chamando de velho. Dei um tapa na bunda dela - Comporte-se.

- Eu não fiz nada. - murmurou com um sorriso perverso. - Ainda.

No carro, as cruzadas de perna indecentes me deixaram doido. Ela ainda subiu um pouco do vestido e resisti a vontade de tocá-la mais de uma vez. As crianças estavam muito atentas. Encontrei uma vaga no estacionamento bem perto da entrada. Sentamos em uma das mesas externas. Sophie ficou comigo enquanto Bella e Nate foram para fila. O atendente mudou de expressão quando a viu. Sorrindo, inclinou-se no balcão para dar completa atenção e vi vermelho, literalmente, quando ela sorriu de volta e balançou os cílios docemente balbuciando seu pedido. Ela era insana?

Com chocolates quentes, tortas e cookies retornou à mesa e colocou tudo para os devidos donos. Cantarolando Sophie pegou um cookie e Bella abriu seu chocolate médio morno quando sentou-se ao meu lado. Nate estava catando os morangos da sua torta e comendo-os antes. Era uma mania. Peguei um chocolate e um cookie, coloquei no meu prato. A mãozinha dela acidentalmente tocou a minha coxa e rapidamente tirou.

- Você tem o costume de flertar com funcionários de lojas na frente dos meus filhos? - rosnei entre dentes e vi que ela se arrepiou. Ela ficava excitada comigo bravo? Arquivei a informação e foquei na sua resposta.

- Posso fazer isso na ausência deles também. - respondeu calmamente dando um gole no seu chocolate. Trinquei os dentes e olhei-a feio - Só faço isso quando digo que meu irmão caçula precisa muito de uma torta de morango caprichada.

- Nate se contenta com torta comum. Não me provoque.

- Sim Senhor. - sussurrou sedutoramente. Deus... O que ela está fazendo comigo? - Princesa Sophie, coma devagar. Uma dama come pausadamente e sem pressa. - disse limpando a boca dela e deu para Nate um guardanapo - Precisa de um também?

- Não, obrigado. - respondi com um sorriso.

- O que vamos comprar? - Sophie perguntou docemente - Podemos comprar esmaltes e vestidos novos?

- Claro, filha. Tudo o que quiser.

- Quero roupas novas também! - Nate disse animado - Vai ter a festa de aniversário da Nina. Vou poder ir sem babá? - perguntou olhando para Bella - Sem ofensas. É sábado que vem.

- Se você se comportar... Quem sabe? - respondi rindo da sua careta - E você Bella, o que iria fazer inicialmente?

- Comprar alguns tecidos, acessórios femininos e roupas. Ganhei um bom salário para gastar. - piscou rapidamente.

- Pai posso ter um iphone? - Nate perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Por que?

- Bella tem um e tem aplicativos legais. - respondeu e Bella pegou seu telefone e me mostrou. Sua foto de fundo era linda. Mexendo um pouco descobri mais e enviei algumas para o meu celular.

- Pensei ter mandado Mike comprar um blackberry. - murmurei distraído com suas fotos.

- Se seu pai deixar, você vai ter um limite por mês de aplicativos e quero ver todos que baixa. - Bella disse e concordei.

- Vamos comprar um iphone. Se souber se comportar online vou te deixar ter uma conta no facebook. Claro que vou ter a senha e irei aprovar seus amigos. - disse e ele abriu um sorriso enorme e assentiu.

Talvez devesse comprar um iphone também.

Terminamos de comer e fomos direto para loja da Apple. Naturalmente para os negócios o blackberry era mais indicado, mesmo que tivesse um ipad e um macbook pro, para manter minha agenda, gostava do blackberry. O iphone, no entanto, poderia ser para uso pessoal. Entre outras diversões. Nate ficou feliz com seu novo telefone e encontramos uma loja com várias capinhas customizadas. Bella comprou várias engraçadas quando eu escolhi as mais sérias.

Sophie estava pendurada nas costas de Bella e ria de algo que as duas conversavam baixinho conforme olhavam algumas vitrines e escolhiam se entrariam na loja ou não. Nate e eu entramos em uma loja de artigos esportivos e escolhemos coisas aleatórias enquanto ele me ensinava uma coisa ou outra sobre o novo aparelho. Encontrei as duas em uma loja de cosméticos experimentando maquiagens. Bella fingia que passava em Sophie e ela achava lindo. Com algumas sacolas, entramos em uma loja de roupas infantis e adolescentes. Nate foi direto escolher camisetas.

- Escolho qual papai? - Sophie perguntou puxando a minha calça com dois modelos.

- Porque não os dois? - retruquei na minha melhor saída porque não entendo nada de meninas - Ambos são bonitos.

- Não quero os dois. Quero um só. - respondeu enfezada. O temperamento era tão parecido com o meu que chegava assustar - Bella... Papai não ajuda. - resmungou com um beicinho - O que faremos com ele?

- O quê?

- Pode deixar que cuido disso. - Bella respondeu suavemente e me olhou de lado com um sorriso - Gosto do vestido azul, mas eu bem vi algo legal ali. Vamos lá rapidinho.

Sentei em um sofá confortável e esperei que eles terminassem. Compradas as roupas, Bella entrou com Sophie na Victoria Secrets e sorriu olhando diretamente pra mim. Entrei em uma joalheria escolhendo um novo relógio para Nate e um par de brincos para Nina, sua nova paixão. Duas pedras de diamante pequenas mostrariam que meu filho era um bom partido.

- Vamos almoçar? - Bella perguntou quando entrou na loja - Princesa Sophie está com fome.

- E quer batatas fritas. - Sophie completou fazendo charme pra mim. Claro que ela teria o que quisesse hoje. Ou sempre.

Antes de almoçar, decidiram brincar por uma hora no play. Eles se acabaram em vários brinquedos. A corrida em 3D me animou. Convenci Bella a brincar comigo e ela perdeu porque era uma péssima motorista e pelo visto, péssima perdedora também. Tive que resistir ao impulso de beijá-la porque fazia um beicinho adoravel. Péssima perdedora e engraçadinha. Comeram rápido e voltamos para casa. Nate colocou fones de ouvido, ouvindo música de um celular e começou a mexer em outro. Sophie adormeceu no meio do caminho e aproveitei para colocar minha mão na sua coxa macia.

- Você está bem? Ficou muito dolorida?

- Depois sim. Agora não mais... - respondeu corando. Como poderia corar depois de tudo que fizemos ontem?

- Uhn... Bom saber.

- Você volta hoje à noite? - perguntou baixo e timidamente - Eu quero você de novo. - sussurrou e fechei os olhos por um momento. Ela puxou minha mão e colocou entre suas pernas.

- Tente me parar.

- Bom... Não faria isso. - murmurou fingindo rebolar contra meu dedo impertinente que brincava sobre a renda da sua calcinha úmida.

Acelerei um pouco para chegar em casa logo. Sophie estava adormecida e nem se deu conta da diferença entre a cadeirinha e a cama. Nate ligou seu computador para colocar coisas no seu telefone, mas uma hora depois começou a me ignorar e adormeceu. Guardei tudo, desliguei aparelhos e o cobri. Passei por Sophie e a cobri melhor. Entrei no quarto de Bella sem bater e encontrei-a experimentando roupas íntimas na frente do espelho.

- Bater pra quê? Talvez deva deixar a porta aberta na próxima! - disse sarcasticamente e deu uma voltinha - Gostou?

- Adorei! Ganho desfiles?

- Estou me arrumando para sair. - respondeu escolhendo outras peças - Esqueceu?

- Sim. E precisa de algo tão sexy?

- Ninguém vai ver, mas eu sei o que estou usando e gosto disso. - encolheu os ombros - E agora você sabe... Sei que vai pensar nisso a noite toda.

- Por que você tem que ir? Por que não fui convidado também? - resmunguei infantilmente puxando-a para um abraço e beijei sua barriga - Alice é minha amiga primeiro. Vou reclamar diretamente com Jasper!

- Então venha junto. Se eles são seus amigos não irão se importar com sua presença. - respondeu calmamente me dando o que queria. Ficar sozinho com ela por uns momentos era tudo que precisava. - Pergunte a Carmen se pode olhar as crianças!

- Adoro sua mente inteligente.

- Você adora que a criança mimada que vive em você conseguiu o que queria. - respondeu com um sorriso insolente - Vá se resolver porque não posso me atrasar.

Carmen disse que não iria sair e não se importava de olhar as crianças. Não disse que estava indo jantar com Alice ou que Bella iria junto. Mentir para Carmen não era meu esporte favorito, mas ela tinha um sexto sentido de Edward e detector das minhas merdas. Tomei banho e troquei de roupa, mandando uma mensagem abusada para Alice e ela respondeu com várias risadas mandando-me ir junto com vinho. Alice era minha personal mais divertida de todo o tempo. Era indelicado de a minha parte querer ir junto, mas eu não estava deixando Bella sair sozinha. Longe do meu campo de visão... Não! Jamais! Meu doce anjo diabólico.

Fui até a adega escolher um vinho e peguei chocolate suíço que Esme tinha comprado - para colocar no bar - para dar a Alice. Subi de novo, olhei as crianças e pensei que fosse melhor sair antes que acordassem e entrei no quarto. Doce Jesus. Linda.

Vestida de short jeans curtos e largos, com alguns rasgos, uma blusa justa e sapatos altos estava maravilhosa de cabelos soltos com cachos abertos e uma maquiagem bonita. Suas pernas eram tão lindas. Tão brancas e sedosa.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada. Pareço um pouco mais velha agora? - brincou rodopiando e assenti - Alice vai ficar feliz. Ela escolheu essa combinação.

- Bom. Vamos? Eu quero levar você em um lugar depois do jantar. Não me pergunte que não vou dizer.

Era muito bom sair de casa e poder beijá-la. Fiz isso dentro da garagem e nos sinais seguintes. Com o gps encontramos a casa de Alice bem fácil.

- Você é um bobo ciumento! - brincou me cumprimentando - Obrigada pelo vinho e pelo chocolate. Este é Jasper, meu marido.

- Lembro dele. Bom revê-lo. - disse apertando a mão do loiro alto de sorriso amigável - Espero que goste do vinho.

- Bella estou quase terminando o jantar. Aproveite e me conte o convite de Jacob para irem ao cinema!

_O quê? Porra!_

Bella sumiu de vista antes mesmo que pudesse falar algo e controlei meu olhar. Jasper me serviu vinho que ele já tinha aberto e sentamos na sala com jogo e queijos variados com frutas secas. Ele era advogado e parecia ser dos bons. Conversamos sobre o jogo e outras coisas da cidade. Pouco tempo depois Alice avisou que o jantar estava na mesa. Foi muito divertido. Fazia anos que não ria tanto como com eles. Alice mesmo que agitada e tagarela, tinha Jasper como seu lado calmo e controlado. Mesmo que ele também fosse um contador de piadas nato. Bella tinha as bochechas coradas de tanto rir e os olhos brilhantes.

Conversamos por mais uma hora ou duas, rindo, comendo e brincando até que anunciei que era hora de ir. Bella agradeceu Alice pela noite e as duas sussurraram algo e trocaram risinhos.

- Quer ficar sozinha comigo por uma hora ou duas? - perguntei dentro do carro beijando-a levemente e antes de me responder aprofundou o beijo e assentiu com um sorriso. Seguimos com mais alguns selinhos e dei partida em direção ao parque - Cinema com Jacob?

- É. Devemos ir no próximo final de semana - respondeu e apertei o volante com força. Não compartilho porra - Antes que estrague a noite e quebre o volante... - disse e estacionei bruscamente no meu destino - Um: Nós estamos começando isso agora. Você não me controla. Dois: Saio com quem quiser. Três: Você fica sexy irritado.

- Não desvie o foco. Não compartilho... Nada e nunca. - respondi irritado - E por que você quer conhecê-lo? Eu não sou interessante o suficiente? Depois da maneira que você gozou três vezes na noite passada pensei que isso foi bem interessante.

- Foi muito interessante, obrigada pela parte que me tocou. - respondeu ironicamente - Jacob é meu amigo. Nós vamos sair fraternalmente. Sabe... Sem segundas intenções. Você sabe o que é isso?

- Posso tolerar. Se ele der um passo em falso...

- Vai fazer o quê? Demiti-lo?

- Por que não? Ninguém toca no que é meu e sai impune. - respondi e ela balançou a cabeça incrédula. - Bella...

- Isso é ridículo, Edward! Ele é um amigo e só.

- Não estou a fim de discutir. - resmunguei contrariado - Trouxe você aqui para... - disse abrindo o teto solar e inclinando nossos bancos e mostrei o céu estrelado - Tcharam!

- É lindo! - ofegou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso lindo - Nunca imaginei que a noite aqui poderia ser linda!

- Vinha muito aqui quando mais jovem - respondi olhando para o alto - Meu lugar favorito para pensar.

Fazia um tempo que não vinha aqui. Antes de Tanya vinha direto. Depois que ela faleceu voltei algumas vezes em momentos que quase iria surtar. Durante meu casamento nunca tive a real necessidade. Também nunca trouxe Tanya aqui... Era o meu lugar, mas Bela poderia vir aqui. Ela não tinha os seus lugares. Não conhecia quase nada. Ela parecia estar adorando. Tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés para o alto. Escondi minha mão entre suas pernas, liguei o som em Kings of Leon baixo.

- Psiu... - Bella me chamou com o indicador e um sorriso safado - Me beije.

Rindo do seu jeito menina safada, colei meus lábios aos seus e puxei-a para o meu colo. Com minhas duas mãos na sua bunda deixei que rebolasse a vontade no meu colo, estimulando o sexo ainda mais. Um gemido fugiu do fundo da minha garganta quando parou, tirou seu sutiã e o decote abaixado me dava livre acesso aos seus seios. Um amasso bem gostoso no carro antes de estar tão duro ao ponto de implorar para parar e irmos para casa. Apesar de querer fodê-la bem ali, poderíamos ser presos. Ainda era cedo para essas aventuras.

Chegamos em casa com tudo aceso. Ao entrar me deparo com os gritos de Sophie chorando. Subimos as escadas correndo e encontramos Carmen tentando acalmá-la.

- Viu? Eu disse que eles iriam voltar. - sussurrou e minha garotinha se jogou no colo de Bella fungando.

- Você não estava aqui. - disse para Bella de forma manhosa - Você também não papai.

- Princesa Sophie... Eu fui jantar na casa de uns amigos... - Bella sussurrou - E voltei. Estou aqui. Acalme-se docinho.

- Papai. - Sophie me puxou pelo colarinho e jogou um dos braços no meu pescoço - Você também foi jantar com amigos?

- Sim princesa. Papai sempre volta pra casa... Sem choro. - sussurrei beijando-a na testa - Eu te amo. Muito.

- Ela está chorando desde que acordou? - Bella perguntou a Carmen, que assentiu cansada.

- Desculpe. - disse encolhendo os ombros e revirou os olhos.

- Boa noite. O pepino é de vocês! - Carmen disse com um sorriso morno - Até amanhã!

Sophie queria brincar. Nate estava vendo um filme no quarto e sentei no chão do quarto para pentear bonecas, fingir tomar o chá da tarde e pintar suas unhas porque estava me sentindo culpado por fazê-la chorar. Bella voltou mais tarde, com um pijama comportado e juntou-se a nós na brincadeira. Sophie e ela pentearam meu cabelo e fizeram guerra de cosquinha até que minha princesa reclamou de fome e pediu leite. Bella desceu com ela e fugi para meu quarto para tomar banho e me preparar para cama. Desliguei meu blackberry, peguei o iphone e guardei no bolso.

Sophie estava deitada com Bella ouvindo a historinha e fui para o quarto de Nate olhar seu material e seu uniforme. Meu filho estava escovando os dentes e me perguntando quando teria barba. Se ele me puxasse nesse quesito, demoraria séculos. Resmungando vestiu o pijama e me entregou seu antigo aparelho e um papel com a senha do email que criou para comprar aplicativos.

- Ela dormiu. - Bella disse no corredor - Estou sem sono.

- Posso te fazer companhia? Sou novo usuário do iPhone e preciso de uma aula particular.

- Posso te ensinar uma coisa ou outra. Como será a forma de pagamento?

- Dependendo da sua aplicação a dar aulas... Dedicação...

- Tudo bem então. Venha.

Entrando no quarto, tranquei a porta atrás de mim observando-a tirar a calça do pijama e mostrar uma calcinha de renda parecendo um short e sentou na cama, colocando seu livro de lado. Puxei as suas pernas de modo que caísse deitada de costas na cama, com os braços erguidos e um sorriso cheio de expectativa. Deitei pelo seu corpo reivindicando seus lábios com um beijo ansioso. Todo meu desejo adormecido pela crise de Sophie acordou com força total.

- Vamos ter outra aula... Uma bem mais quente e interessante - sussurrei movendo meu quadril com o seu.

Na manhã seguinte deixei-a dormindo nua e escorreguei da cama mais cedo para olhar meus filhos. Nate estava bem, mas Sophie estava quente. Procurei um termômetro e vi que tinha 38° de febre. Ontem ela estava manhosa... Talvez já não estivesse se sentindo bem. Sonolenta, Bella entrou no quarto e assustou-se ao me ver. Definitivamente não era uma pessoa pela manhã.

- Bom dia. - disse e beijei seus lábios - Sophie tem febre.

- Quê? - murmurou sonolenta sentando-se na cama - Repete?

- Você não é uma boa pessoa quando acorda. Deita aqui com ela, por favor.

Obedientemente aconchegou Sophie nos seus braços e sai do quarto para pegar remédio no armário, avisando a Carmen que Sophie estava de cama e não iria à escola. Acordei Nate para se arrumar e voltei para o quarto da princesa.

- Agora entendi que ela está com febre... - murmurou toda mole - Foi buscar o remédio?

- Fui sim. Ela vai fazer charme o dia inteiro e grudar em você, infelizmente, tenho reunião inadiável pelo dia inteiro. - respondi tocando Sophie para acordá-la - Ei princesa.

- Sophie ainda dorme. - resmungou enfezada, foi impossível não rir da sua fofura, mas ela tomou o remédio e voltou a dormir.

- Continue dormindo com ela. Sei que está cansada. - sussurrei beijando os lábios de Bella calmamente - Ligo para você daqui a pouco.

- Tira esse sorriso perveso do rosto e cuidado com esse celular. Tem muita besteira em tão pouco tempo de uso. - alertou com um sorriso sacana me fazendo lembrar da sua aula.

- Professora aplicada. - sussurrei beijando bem abaixo do seu ouvido - Devo um pagamento adequado mais tarde.

- Claro...

Deixei as duas enroladas nas cobertas em um quarto escuro e fui me arrumar para o trabalho. Coloquei o iphone em um bolso para vibrar e deixei o blackberry com toque normal. Tomei café da manhã com Nate e avisei a Carmen que Bela ficou acordada a maior parte da noite com Sophie e por isso ainda estava na cama com ela. Mike estava me esperando do lado de fora da empresa e chegou a me olhar torto pelo meu não costumeiro bom dia animado.

Dei tchau para Nate vendo o carro com o motorista e um segurança sair em direção a sua escola. Devo realmente ser uma pessoa maldosa. Ver os funcionários sairem da minha frente nervosos e liberarem elevadores era muito divertido. Um sorriso irônico brotou no meu rosto até meu andar, o vigésimo nono. A presidência estava tranquila, funcionários ainda chegando, com cumprimentos baixos e cheiro de café.

- Quero um café e minha agenda. Eleazar já chegou? Não o vi em casa e preciso falar com ele. - disse a Mike entrando na minha sala - Você sumiu o final de semana inteiro. Namorada nova?

- Estou me guardando para sua babá.

- Chegue perto dela e eu quebro você ao meio.

- Relaxa, Edward! - Mike riu afastando-se - Ela é muito gatinha!

- Já foi pegar meu café? - perguntei irritado e ele saiu rapidamente rindo - Idiota.

Minha manhã foi tranquila relacionada ao trabalho. Fiquei ocupado resolvendo alguns contratos e conversando com Emmett. Assim que ele saiu da minha sala, peguei meu iphone e liguei para Bella. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

- Oi minha linda.

- Você é sempre tão galante assim? - perguntou com um suspiro.

- Sempre que posso... O que você está vestido?

- Sempre tão safado. - murmurou com um sorriso - Estou nua, acabei de sair do banho.

Minha mente trabalhou na sua imagem nua com a pele fresca e ao mesmo tempo aquecida. Cabelos molhados... Uhn. Boa visão. Belíssima visão. Resolvi que deveria mudar de assunto ou estaria com problemas óbvios.

- Como está Sophie?

- Febril e enjoadinha. Não quis tomar café, comeu uma banana e está desenhando. Vou fazer um purê de abóbora para ver se anima.

- Se fizer aquelas carinhas felizes ela come. - respondi sorrindo e vi Eleazar batendo na porta de vidro - Falo com você daqui a pouco. Vista uma roupa, mas elas são dispensáveis mais tarde.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Eleazar e eu tivemos uma pequena reunião antes do almoço e sugeri que entrasse em contato com Jasper e verificasse se ele estava disponível para representar a empresa judicialmente em alguns casos, que avaliasse o desempenho e conversaríamos novamente sobre uma possível contratação ou parceria. Emmett tinha concordado mais cedo, então, estava tudo certo. Também combinamos jogo quarta-feira no camarote da minha família. Mandei uma mensagem para Jasper, Mike e Emmett.

Victoria ligou confirmando nosso almoço e parei por mais uma hora em uma teleconferência com uma empresa parceira de Dubai. Antes de encontrar com Victoria em um restaurante no centro, Rosalie invadiu a minha sala.

- Já que você está levando meu marido para o jogo, acabei pensando em fazer uma noite de meninas. - disse cruzando os braços - Como sou legal... Chamei Carmen, mas tudo porque Bella insistiu. Ela vai convidar Alice, esposa do tal de Jasper que está na mensagem e vai ser na sua casa porque é quarta-feira e Bella não está de folga.

- Você só veio me avisar ou está pedindo permissão de forma estranha?

- Só vim te avisar. - deu os ombros.

- Você gosta da Bella? - perguntei com um sorriso e ela fez uma careta e assentiu.

- A prefiro a bruxa ruiva.

- O certo seria chamar minha noiva para noite de meninas, ela vai ficar chateada.

- Olha minha cara de quem se importa? - retrucou ironicamente - Além do mais... Você é surdo? Acabo de declarar minha preferência e você fala dela? Melhor ir embora... Preciso resolver uns problemas para Esme. Até mais.

Fiquei rindo do meu encontro com Rosalie até chegar no restaurante. Fui informado que Victoria tinha trocado a reserva da sala vip para varanda, o que não gostei muito. Ela já estava lá me esperando e abriu um enorme sorriso ao me ver. Levantou graciosamente e me abraçou, jogando os braços no meu pescoço e beijando-me apaixonadamente. Havia algo diferente nisso... Não sabia especificar o que era.

- Você demorou. Não gosto de atrasos. - disse com um beicinho - Como está? Nós andamos nos vendo tão pouco...

- Sinto muito. Tenho andado ocupado com as crianças e tudo mais...

Sentamos e fizemos nosso pedido. Ela contou algumas coisas do trabalho que não prestei atenção e mencionou minha ida ao shopping. Espere, como ela sabia? Victoria deslizou uma revista a minha frente e na capa estava eu, Bella e as crianças. A proximidade entre nós dois era óbvia, mas não havia nada sexual. A foto era bem inocente. A legenda dizia: _"Edward Cullen faz compras com filhos e novo amor. Fontes afirmam que o casal ainda está em fase de conhecimento e lua de mel. A relação tem tudo para dar certo: Os filhos dele a amam"._

- Isso é ridículo! Expôr Bella e as crianças dessa forma...

- Edward...

- Não aceito desconfianças. Ela tem 19 anos e brinca de bola com meus filhos. - cortei seu argumento rapidamente.

Eu estava além da forma da crueldade. Mentindo para minha noiva e mantendo um relacionamento com minha funcionária menor de idade. Tanya teria arrancando minhas bolas e servido no jantar. Eu não me importava com os sentimentos de Victoria. Minha natureza egoísta estava sendo saciada tendo poder sobre todo prazer do corpo dela... De uma jovem menina que eu estava me apaixonando.

- O fato é que isso me incomoda. Ela chegou agora e já tem domínio sobre seus filhos e você nem sequer me dá chances de conhecê-los melhor. - resmungou com um pouco de razão. Tê-los juntos era muita dor de cabeça. - Eu penso que se morassemos juntos, as crianças se acostumariam comigo.

- O quê? Vic, meu amor, você dorme com descanso nos olhos e odeia barulho. Minha casa tem chá da tarde e vídeo game a toda altura e não vou privar meus filhos de nada em casa...

- Como nosso relacionamento vai funcionar assim?

- Você sabia disso quando começamos. Nunca menti pra você! Eles sempre em primeiro lugar.

- E quando casarmos?

- Eu não estou pronto para casar. - respondi sinceramente - Agora que Sophie está se soltando um pouco. Não posso inserir você na vida dela assim...

- Me dá uma chance...

- Tudo bem. Sábado que vem pretendo dar uma ida ao zoológico. Nós podemos ir juntos em um passeio em família. - disse com um suspiro - Topa?

- Claro. Obrigada. - respondeu contente.

Durante o almoço conversamos sobre outras coisas não tão complicadas ou importantes. Nos despedimos na promessa de nos encontrarmos quinta-feira no retorno da sua viagem. Retornei para o trabalho, mas dessa vez no banco. Emmett e eu éramos acionistas com porcentagem alta para manter minha família como majoritários. Havia compromissos e reuniões que devia comparecer para manter o interesse e a oposição quieta.

Também decidi que seria um bom momento para perturbar Bella

_*O que você está fazendo?*_

Mandei uma mensagem de texto fingindo prestar atenção no que meu pai falava. Ela respondeu com uma mensagem multimídia. Era uma da sua mão direita dentro da sua calcinha rosa de babado como se tivesse se masturbando. Doce Jesus!

_*Gostaria que estar aí*_

_*Eu também*_

_*Chego em casa em duas horas e meia. Esteja de saia e sem calcinha na academia. Leve camisinha*_

_*Sim Senhor!*_

_*Mais um pedido: Não goze. Seu prazer é meu*_

_*Contando os segundos para tê-lo dentro de mim*_

Porra!

Emmett me chutou por debaixo da mesa e voltei a prestar atenção na reunião depois de dar um sorriso descarado em sua direção. Meu pai nos desafiou com o olhar e ficamos quietos, sérios e profissionais. Foi enfadonho. Mal via a hora de ir embora. Quando o motorista chegou, escapuli das conversas formais pós-reunião e tive uma breve conversa com Mike e abri as fotos que tiramos ontem. Seu seio. Seus lábios. Sua barriga lisa. A curva do quadril com a luz do abajur ao fundo. As covinhas antes do seu bumbum. Sua bunda. Nós nos beijando e ela montada em mim, sentindo muito prazer enquanto rebolava, com a cabeça pra trás, cabelos jogados e os seios arrepiados. Eu tive que registrar esse momento... Era tão mágico.

Subi pela escada externa lateral que dava direto para academia. Ela estava lá, com uma saia rodada de pregas... Meias e blusa branca. Bancando a colegial. Gostosa.

- Você está pronta pra mim? - deixei minha necessidade perguntar e empurrei seu corpo contra a parede de espelho e invadi sua boca com a minha língua e levei minha mão entre suas pernas. Quente e ensopada. - Oh sim. Isso vai ser rápido e depravado.

- Oh sim! - gemeu abrindo minha calça e virei-a de costas. Deslizei a camisinha e empurrei seu corpo para que ficasse de joelhos na cadeira de abdominal. Penetrei no impulso arrancando um grunhido e um tapa no espelho. Oh sim vê-la revirar os olhos e gemer com minhas estocadas.

- Goze baby. Venha pra mim.

- Edward, Edward, Edward... - cantarolou entre gemidos chegando ao seu limite - Oh Deus.

Gozei logo em seguida e logo sai de dentro dela, tirando a camisinha, amarrando, fechando minha calça e colocando no bolso. Fiz tudo rápido com a minha necessidade de abraçá-la e beijá-la. Ficamos unidos por um bom tempo, trocando beijos carinhosos e sorrisos. Com mais alguns beijos, saímos disfarçadamente para nossos quartos. Acabamos saindo juntos de banho tomado e descemos até a sala onde as crianças estavam assistindo televisão. Carmen pediu ajuda de Bella na cozinha e deitei no chão da sala com meus tesouros para uma maratona de Crônicas de Nárnia.

- Edward, já preparei o jantar e Bella sabe como esquentar. Preciso ajudar minha sogra com a organização da sua festa de casamento. Volto mais tarde! - Carmen disse baixinho da soleira da porta e assenti rapidamente mandando um beijo e um abraço para os pais de Eleazar.

- Deita aqui com a gente, Bella. - Nate pediu e ela aceitou - Está no começo ainda.

- Já assisti esse, os próximos que não. - respondeu calmamente com um bocejo e se acomodou na almofada ao lado dele. Estiquei meu braço acima da cabeça de Nate, aconchegando Sophie de lado e levando minha mão até o cabelo de Bella para um cafuné.

Sophie e Bella tagarelaram durante os filmes, fazendo perguntas e comentários engraçados e impertinentes. Bella teceu elogios ao Príncipe Caspian, interpretado pelo britânico Ben Barnes. Cheguei a puxar seu cabelo de leve para fazê-la parar, mas isso só deu mais gás ainda. Pequena provocadora.

Nós jantamos após o último filme e subimos para preparar a cama. Fazia dois dias que não dormia na minha e esta noite queria Bella lá. Sophie não tinha mais febre, apesar de mais animada ainda fazia dengo. Nate dormiu rapidamente e Sophie apagou antes da história. Procurei-a por todo lado e encontrei na cozinha limpando a louça e a mesa.

- Dorme no meu quarto esta noite. Trancamos a porta do seu e do meu, nós podemos levantar antes de todos.

- Apenas dormir, estou dolorida.

- Apenas dormir depois do banho relaxante que vou preparar para você. - respondi sentindo o desejo de mimá-la um pouco - Deixe isso. Vem.

- Prometi a Carmen que cuidaria da cozinha. - respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu te ajudo, assim terminamos mais rápido.

Rapidamente terminamos a tarefa e subimos de mãos dadas para o segundo andar. Recuperei o antigo monitor do bebê de Sophie e coloquei novas pilhas para deixar no seu quarto caso acorde e procure por mim ou por Bella. Com seu pijama e chave do quarto, nos trancamos no meu e fui diretamente para o banheiro encher minha banheira e colocar sais naturais de banho com perfume floral. Acendi algumas velas, apaguei as luzes e o ambiente estava pronto.

Nua e com os cabelos presos no alto, observou-me tirar minha roupa com fome. Entramos na banheira sentados em lados opostos encarando um ao outro com curiosidade e diversão. Peguei seu pé e comecei a massageá-lo calmamente. Fizemos o jogo das 20 perguntas que cada uma gerava outra e assim, lavei seu corpo e ela lavou meu cabelo. Acho que a última pessoa que fez isso comigo foi a minha mãe quando ainda era criança. Foi muito gostoso. Limpamos nossa bagunça no banheiro, vestimos nossa roupa de dormir e deitamos.

- Droga. Esqueci meu livro. - resmungou batendo a mão na testa.

- Minha companhia é tão entediante que prefere ler? - provoquei prendendo seu corpo com minhas pernas. Olhando nos meus olhos, arrastou seu nariz contra o meu, aumentando minha necessidade e ansiedade de beijá-la. Nosso beijo foi intenso e apaixonado.

- Acho que essa resposta é o suficiente? - sussurrou piscando ternamente - Mais beijos de boa noite?

- Por favor? - brinquei apagando a luz do abajur voltando a beijá-la.

Minha noite não poderia ter terminado de melhor forma. Com meu anjo nos braços.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

Capítulo 7 – Girl on Fire

_Música: Girl on Fire – Alicia Keys_

As semanas passaram muito rápido. Bella e eu dividimos minha cama ou a dela todas as noites, explorando um ao outro sexualmente e também conhecendo gostos e experiências fora da cama. Ela era inteiramente adorável. Inteligente e decidida e não mais tão tímida. Uma reunião na quinta feira me fez sair da empresa às dez da noite. Não tinha clima para ir pra casa de Victoria e dormir lá por estar literalmente muito cansado e precisando dormir. As crianças estavam na cama e Carmen já tinha se recolhido. Jantei com Bella, saboreando um delicioso ravioli ao cogumelo, feito por ela, e vinho. Subimos juntos e dormimos, mas, ela me acordou cedo e tivemos um bom sexo matinal para começar o dia.

Sexta-feira foi maçante. Cheguei em casa tarde depois de um jantar de negócios de última hora com investidores, encontrei-a dormindo e escorreguei em sua cama incapaz de superar minha necessidade por sua presença. Levantei cedo porque precisava arrumar as crianças para o dia divertido no zoológico com Victoria. Bom, eu estava evitando ao máximo pensar ao contrário. Nossas fotos almoçando na varanda tinham saído no jornal e não gostava muito de vender minha vida pessoal. Fiquei bastante irritado.

Bella não queria levantar e quase levei um tapa quando perguntei se ela iria também. Fui expulso do seu quarto porque não tenho noção de nada e sou um bastardo irritante. Palavras dela. Impossível não concordar. Minha noiva... Minha amante... Não. Sophie e Nate fizeram corpo mole, tudo e mais um pouco para me irritar e não saírem de casa a todo custo. Quando Victoria chegou, os dois fizeram uma careta desagradável, mas foram educados porque Bella e eu lançamos um olhar de aviso.

- Bella, prazer revê-la querida - Victoria disse sorridente e engoli seco - Como está sua adaptação a cidade? Já fez novos amigos?

- Sim.

- Tenho um amigo recém mudado à cidade... - Victoria continuou o assunto calmamente - Talvez vocês devessem se encontrar e explorar a cidade juntos.

- Eu acho que Bella é capaz de encontrar suas companhias sozinha. - interrompi respirando fundo para controlar meu ciúme. Bella esfaqueou sua panqueca e olhei para minha noiva piscando docemente.

- Na verdade eu adoro conhecer novas pessoas. - retrucou me desmentindo e segurei a ponta da mesa para não gritar - Adoraria conhecê-lo.

- Aqui está o cartão dele, mas me dê seu número que passo adiante. - as duas trocaram informações enquanto meu sangue esquentava mais - Ele é adoravel. Precisa mesmo de uma companhia. Seu nome é James.

- James? Bonito nome. - Bella sorriu ternamente.

- Você me parece estranhamente familiar. Será que nos conhecemos?

- Você é de Tacoma ou algo assim?

- Não, nunca fui lá! Sou de NY.

- Também nunca fui lá - respondeu com um sorriso falso que doeu minha espinha - Se me dão licença... Bom passeio. Comportem-se. - disse para meus filhos - Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Cullen e Srta Evans. - cordial, venenosa como uma cobra, me deu um olhar flamejante que minhas bolas encolheram.

- Só um minuto. Vou ver se ela precisa de dinheiro para sair. - inventei uma desculpa qualquer - Não se matem, por favor.

- Claro querido, vá! - Victoria sorriu docemente e Nate empurrou duas garfadas de uma vez na boca e Sophie revirou os olhos como Bella fazia - Nós vamos ficar muito bem não é crianças?

Dessa vez tive que revirar os olhos. Subi as escadas de dois em dois e entrei no quarto dela sem bater, indo para o closet onde ela estava praticamente socando uma calça jeans! Deus ela estava furiosa!

- O que você quer? - rosnou passando por mim como um furacão - Não estou no clima.

- Sinto muito.

- Olha estou furiosa agora, essa história de amante é nova pra mim e por isso estou me roendo de ciúmes querendo voar no pescoço daquela galinha azeda com cabelo de fogo. - gritou jogando diferentes peças de roupas em mim - Ela nem gosta dos seus filhos e a recíproca é totalmente verdadeira - debochou grunhindo - Sai daqui.

- Eu não sei o que dizer! - murmurei sem jeito - Não quero brigar. Não passei por esse confronto antes.

- Bom saber que você não fodeu sua babá anterior! - retrucou acidamente.

- Você não teve problemas de aceitar o telefone do amiguinho dela.

- Ao contrário de você... Eu sou solteira.

- Agora você pegou muito pesado. - sussurrei deixando meu humor transbordar - Você não está solteira.

- Tente me parar. - rebateu com os olhos brilhando de raiva e entrou no banheiro trancando a porta.

Irritado e angustiado com nossa briga, encontrei Sophie olhando para Victoria com os olhos arregalados começando um choro dolorido. Victoria jurou que não fez nada e que ela estava sendo dramática, Nate estava no banheiro, ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ouvindo o choro de Sophie, Bella desceu como um trovão e pegou minha filha de mim e olhou para minha noiva com um tom de alerta que soube que ela não estava brincando em torna-se furiosa para proteger as crianças.

O passeio quase foi arruinado. Victoria insistiu muito e seguimos para o zoológico. E que inferno. Estava quente, Nate não tirou os fones de ouvindo e Sophie não saiu do meu colo. Victoria estava tentando, mas meus filhos decidiram ser uma fonte imbatível contra ela com garras, unhas e dentes. Uma merda. Viemos embora em silêncio e estava com muita dor de cabeça e com fome. Discretamente mandei 15 mensagens que ela não respondeu. Eu precisava seriamente repensar toda a minha vida e o meu relacionamento urgente, mas hoje só queria dormir agarrado a ela. Sentir seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu gosto... Meu anjo.

Victoria foi para casa com lágrimas nos olhos, mas eu não podia brigar com meus filhos ou com ela pela rejeição. Bella não estava em casa. Precisei desabafar com minha mãe e tudo que ganhei foi uma sucessão de puxões de orelha por não respeitar os sentimentos das minhas crianças. Uma hora mais tarde ela e meu pai vieram buscá-los para um final de semana divertido. Sozinho em casa, coloquei uma música alta e servi uma dose de uísque e me deixei embalar minha amargura. Deus o que iria fazer?

Eu não tinha motivos para continuar um relacionamento com Victoria. E também era cedo e arriscado demais para assumir um com Bella. E ainda tinha Kate. Como fiquei tão mulherengo? Kate era fácil de eliminar. Victoria nem tanto. Nós tínhamos compromissos como casal e seria um caos na imprensa sobre isso. Será que dá para aguentar mais umas semanas? Talvez depois da viagem para Punta Del Leste. Ser visto sozinho com as crianças e Bella, porque ela iria mesmo amordaçada e amarrada na minha mala.

_*cadê você? estou preocupado*_

_*estou bem*_

Simples e seca. Ótimo! Ainda estava furiosa!

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, ela entrou de fininho pela frente e me viu logo de primeira. Sua expressão era séria e maldosa. Aproximando-se como uma leoa pronta para atacar, abriu os primeiros botões da minha camisa e beijou o pedaço de pele liberado, repetindo todo processo até abrir tudo. Foi então que entendi... Ela queria me enganar com sexo. Me dizer que só queria isso. Mentira! Ela era a mesma que sorria lindamente quando fazia cosquinha na cama e gargalhava horrores com desenho infantil depois do sexo.

Também era o doce anjo que me fazia um cafuné na cama, lava meu cabelo no chuveiro, beija minha barriga e logo em seguida morde alegando que daria para fazer um churrasco, cheio de capa de gordura. Eu precisava malhar, mas ela amava jogar na minha cara sua boa forma e porra eu amava sua boa forma. Seu corpo era todo lindo e meu.

- Não, nós precisamos conversar. - disse segurando-a - Você é mais que sexo.

- Não sou. - miou com lágrimas nos olhos - Não posso ser.

- Por que não? Olha, eu quero terminar com Victoria, nós não temos nada a ver. Pelo menos, não mais. Não estou prometendo um relacionamento entre nós dois porque não sabemos como vai ser, mas por favor, vamos tentar.

- Não sei se estou pronta para um relacionamento assim, o julgamento, a sua família... Acho que aceito esperar? É o melhor mesmo.

- Como assim?

- Nós precisamos partilhar momentos da vida um com o outro e não estamos prontos.

- Isso é verdade...

- Vamos com calma? Só por favor... Não me deixe perto dela o máximo que puder. E...

- E?

- E livre-se dessa tal de Kate. Você deu mole com seu telefone em casa hoje. Ela ligou dizendo o quê mesmo? Que estava nua bem molhadinha esperando você! Poupe-me.

- Ela era uma dis... - murmurei e ela revirou os olhos me impedindo de continuar - Ok. Sem mais Kate.

- Me beije. Me mostra que vamos ficar bem acima de tudo. Faça amor comigo.

Foi a primeira vez que fizemos amor... Lenta e apaixonadamente. Sentimos tudo. Toda sensação de êxtase, carinho, admiração e paixão quente, efervecente e poderosa. Mãos com mãos, bochechas com bochechas, nariz com nariz... Lábios com lábios e sexo com sexo. Ritmo delicioso que me fez completo. Minha doce menina corou quando gozou, sorriu gostosamente e piscou repetidas vezes suspirando feliz.

Abraçados dormimos nus depois de uma longa conversa que ela brincou com meus dedos separadamente, rodou meu anel de formatura, beijou meu queixo e distraiu-me várias vezes entre minhas respostas simples sobre conhecimento comum como literatura, cinema e até mesmo trabalho. Ela era curiosa. Fazia perguntas bizarras e outras bem inteligentes do seu jeito de menina, mordendo os lábios e franzido a testa com para pensar. Fiquei horas observando-a dormir, seus olhos vibrando, a respiração baixa, o peito subindo e descendo, a luz da lua cheia iluminando seu tronco despido. As sardas do rosto, o nariz fino...Toda linda. Toda minha.

Passamos o domingo no quarto. Na cama. Meus telefones mal tocaram. Esme ainda estava com as crianças e Carmen tinha ficado fora com Eleazar porque eu desconfiava que eles tinham comprado ou encontrado uma casa para viver. No momento não estava me importando muito. Cozinhamos com pouca roupa, transamos na cozinha e tiramos um longo cochilo pela tarde, levantando ao anoitecer com minha mãe avisando que estava chegando e Bella se ofereceu para fazer pizzas.

A notícia se espalhou para Emmett e depois me vi na cozinha, com todos os outros adultos, batendo massa e bebendo vinho no preparo do nosso jantar. Me diverti tanto. Ela era adorável no comando, brigando com meu irmão e colocando pilha para Rosalie colocar o grandalhao no sofá. Meus pais estavam muito românticos, trocando carícias, histórias e olhares apaixonados. Chegaram a dançar na cozinha, reproduzindo pela milésima vez o momento que eles se conheceram quando ainda estudavam em Harvard.

Meu anjo do mal fazia movimentos discretos e pervesos, como lamber e molhar os lábios, brincar com seu cordão no decote, roçar o braço no meu. Olhar nos meus olhos intensamente, transmitindo todo seu desejo que me fazia arder. As crianças amaram as pizzas assim como os adultos. Tarde da noite nos despedimos com Sophie desmaiada no sofá de tanto comer. Ela dormiu tão rápido que mal comecei a historinha enquanto ouvia Bella brigando com Nate sobre suas roupas espalhadas no quarto e os jogos misturados com livros. Eu estava rindo da maneira que ele gemia e resmungava, mas não respondia.

Não era doido. Ela arrancaria a orelha dele.

- Ah. Ela já dormiu? Não pude dar meu beijinho de boa noite! - Bella resmungou acariciando Sophie. Elas se amavam. Impossível negar. Vi que ela estava de olhos fechados e sussurrava algo como uma oração - O que foi?

- O que é isso?

- Sempre que posso oro com eles ou por eles. Desculpe, nunca te perguntei se se incomoda.

- Não, absolutamente. Continue. - respondi apressadamente - Então, quer ler uma historinha e me orar?

- Homem de pouca fé... Eu posso fazer isso e outras coisas. - respondeu com um sorriso bobo e fomos de mãos dadas para o quarto - Como você reagiria se um dia antes do tempo certo, alguém descobrisse sobre nós dois?

- Um pouco culpado, porque você não merece isso e não penso muito nos outros. Minha família adora você, mesmo que fiquem chateados, em algum momento irão superar. - respondi honestamente - Não se preocupe com isso, nós iremos resolver tudo. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. - sussurrou um pouco perdida - Preciso de um banho, pegar minhas coisas no quarto.

- Pegue suas coisas e tome banho comigo, vou buscar vinho para nós dois. - disse e beija-a rapidamente, descendo até a cozinha, pegando duas taças e indo até a adega. Lembrei de trancar a casa e acionar os alarmes e pela janela, vi o carro de Eleazar se aproximar da entrada dos carros para as casas dos funcionários. Apaguei as luzes e subi novamente.

Bella estava tirando sua roupa e ouvi que a água da banheira enchia, liguei o monitor do bebê, servi as taças com vinho branco e tirei minha roupa, acompanhando-a na banheira cheia de espuma. Deitada no meu peito, ela não falava muito do seu passado, dos seus pais ou família, ela falava sobre si mesma, seus sonhos e suas aventuras. Perguntei sobre a faculdade e ela disse que faria algo de alta costura, moda ou algo relacionado a isso. Depois que o sono bateu, limpamos nossa bagunça e deitamos juntos, com o mesmo perfume e abraçados, com a escuridão envolvendo nosso sono. Ela tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e eu sabia que também tinha um.

A semana foi um porre. Tanto trabalho que mal tive tempo de ficar com meus filhos. Foi surreal. Uma companhia britânica quer usar o porto e nós simplesmente não tínhamos espaços, mas o governo meio que ordenou que déssemos um jeito. Tive várias reuniões, cheguei tarde em casa, Victória precisou da minha ajuda e ocupou meus ouvidos com seus problemas. Tudo estava bem em casa, eu sabia disso, Carmen sempre deixou tudo perfeito e Bella cuidava muito bem das crianças. Ela conseguiu encaixar Sophie na escola de Ballet e segundo suas informações, ela não estava se adaptando às coleguinhas, somente aos passos que fazia de forma graciosa. Nate e Bella gravaram uma aula dela e tão bonitinha dançando. Assisti durante meu horário de almoço com alguns clientes e todos eles ficaram encantados com a minha princesa fofa.

Bella e eu trocávamos mensagens o dia inteiro. Coisas do dia-a-dia ou coisas íntimas, que me faziam sorrir como um otário. Victória quase me pegou com o iphone na mão enviando uma mensagem. Parecia que ela sabia das minhas intenções e simplesmente estava carinhosa, dedicada, dizendo que me amava a cada instante que podia, comprou-me presentes e fazia visitas surpresas com roupas íntimas sexys, mas eu não estava no clima. Juro, alguma coisa estava errada, talvez por ter sexo satisfatório em casa com Bella, eu não podia tocar Victória porque seria desleal... A Bella. Confuso e doentio, eu sentia que devia ser mais fiel à minha amante que à minha noiva.

Na quinta-feira, no escritório, uma cena inusitada me deixou sem fala. Literalmente. Emmett tinha acabado de sair da minha sala com alguns contratos para revisar quando Bella entrou com uma saia justa cinza, blusa branca e sapatos altos. Ela estava usando as meias de cetim, da cinta liga que encontrei nas suas coisas. Um sorriso perverso iluminou seus lábios e decidi naquele segundo que iria transar com a babá dos meus filhos no meu escritório. Foda-se se pareceria estranho ficar de persianas fechadas com ela ali dentro e que talvez tenha um barulho suspeito. E no momento que iria falar algo, Victória entrou na sala falando alguma coisa sobre casamento.

_Espere, casamento?_

- Eu disse que encontrei o lugar perfeito para o nosso casamento! - repetiu quando pedi que fizesse isso.

- Nosso casamento? - murmurei confuso olhando para expressão magoada de Bella. - Que casamento? Pensei que tivéssemos chegado ao acordo de que não estávamos prontos para isso.

- Eu sei, mas um dia vamos estar, não vamos? - disse com um beicinho.

- Não sei. Honestamente, enquanto me irrita com esse assunto, afasta-me ainda mais do seu objetivo.

- Não precisa ser grosseiro - rebateu irritada e virou-se para Bella - E aí, querida. Recebeu a ligação de James? Ele adorou sua voz.

_Que porra é essa?_

- Sim, recebi. Não estou muito interessada, no entanto. - respondeu brevemente e olhou-me nos olhos - Podemos falar por alguns minutos?

- Dê-me licença um instante, Victória. - pedi suavemente sem olhá-la e ela saiu, batendo os pés. - Desculpe por isso.

- Tenho que aturar... Por enquanto. - ponderou sentando-se à minha frente como uma garota comportada - Recebi isso na escola de Sophie.

- Uma reprimenda e pedido de reunião? - gemi lendo o papel - O que houve, você sabe?

- Ela chutou um menino da sua sala bem nas bolas. - respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso - Ensinei direitinho.

- Você ensinou minha filha a chutar um menino nas bolas? - perguntei incrédulo sem segurar o riso - O que digo à diretora da escola? Olha minha babá gosta de ensinar coisas erradas à minha filhinha. Não é minha culpa que ela aprenda tão rápido.

- Eu não incentivei, só ensinei. É bem diferente. - defendeu-se com um sorriso que me deu vontade de beijá-la. - Preciso ir. Vou encontrar com Jacob para almoçar.

- Por quê?

- Ele é meu amigo e depois vou encontrar Alice e buscar as crianças. Vejo você de noite. - sorriu ternamente ignorando meu tom completamente brusco.

- Eu não quero que você encontre com Jacob.

- Não perguntei se queria algo ou não, Edward. Você tem uma noiva e eu faço o que quero, quando não tiver mais, talvez eu ouça o que você me diz ou pede. - rebateu ajeitando sua saia e saindo rebolando da minha sala.

Merda. Ela ia almoçar com o inimigo usando as meias de seda que eu queria tocar e fodê-la usando-as. Ela é só minha. Completamente minha. Toda minha. _Minha!_

Meia hora mais tarde, resolvi que deveria começar nossas mensagens diárias.

_*você não falou sobre James*_

_*ele é um cara estranho, vou mantê-lo longe*_

_*você o viu*_

_*não, só telefonema, único e estranho. pare de me oportunar, estou ocupada*_

Não foi bem o que imaginei, mas deixei o iphone de lado e voltei a trabalhar pensando na reação de Victoria quando terminasse com ela. Em casa, ela estava na cozinha ajudando Nate com o dever de casa, eles já tinham jantado e por isso comi me deliciando com ela zoando-o e tirando vantagem de conhecimento. Meu filho tinha a natureza competitiva, ele não gostava de perder e Bella o provocava muito em relação a isso. Sophie já estava dormindo, acordou só pedindo leite quente e ficou no meu colo contando seu dia e logo adormeceu.

Sexta-feira pela manhã, um envelope sem remetente chegou às minhas mãos. Eram fotos antigas de Victoria com um homem loiro, alto de olhos azuis, trocando carícias. E depois fotos recentes, dela usando minha aliança em Nova Iorque. Era foto profissional, eles foram discretos, dava para perceber isso. E quem as tirou, mais ainda. Tinha fotos deles tendo relaçoes sexuais. Não senti nada. Repulsa, talvez. Traição, mas não doeu. Eu tinha o motivo perfeito para terminar meu relacionamento sem alarde, para não ser exposta, ficaria bem calada. E como ficaria. Guardei as fotos no meu cofre arquitetando um plano, mas pensando muito em quem teria me enviando isso e por qual motivo. Ela me traia, bom, eu também. O que me irritava a cada segundo era que ela dizia que me amava, que queria casar comigo e se aproximar dos meus filhos.

Eu nunca fiz isso. Nunca menti amor. Carinho não se mente, carinho eu tinha e de verdade. Convivência e intimidade trazia carinho. Sempre. E ela simplesmente me dizia que estava viajando a trabalho para poder encontrar com o seu amante. Decidi que iria em nosso almoço e fingir que não sabia de nada. Queria observar seu comportamento e ganhar tempo para descobrir uma maneira de encontrar o remetente dessas fotos. Irritado como se uma fera estivesse solto dentro de mim, observei Bella entrar com Sophie no colo e Mike rapidamente levantar para escoltá-la. Eu sabia da preferência óbvia dele por ela. Várias vezes que ele esteve lá em casa, ficou cercando-a, chamando para sair. Já me bastava as conversas com Jacob, as risadas que ambos davam no jardim e até mesmo saídas. O pior de tudo isso no meu ciúme fodido era que eu confiava que ela não estava me traindo com nenhum deles.

- Oi papai. Viemos trazer um presente. - Sophie disse entrando saltitando na minha sala com uma caixa de chocolates na mão - Tcharam!

- Obrigado meu amor! - disse realmente emocionado e feliz com o seu carinho - Como foi sua aula hoje?

- Chata. - deu de ombros puxando o laço da caixa e abrindo um bombom - Quer?

- Não era meu? Eu é quem deveria oferecer.

- Você é meu papai!

- Isso é verdade. - sorri beijando-a ternamente na bochecha - Eu te amo.

Sophie ficou atacando os chocolates enquanto observava Bella e Mike conversarem calmamente com alguns sorrisos e gentilezas. Infelizmente, meu horário de sair tinha chegado e precisava ir a esse almoço executivo ao lado da minha traiçoeira noiva. Eu era tão hipócrita que não conseguia contabilizar os danos. Bella e eu mal conseguimos nos falar, trocamos um olhar e descemos no elevador juntos, mas Mike não parava de tagarelar sem limites, querendo a atenção que ela estava dando a Sophie, com a boca e mãos sujas de chocolate. Eu queria beijá-la, dar um abraço, sentir seu cheiro e levá-la para um almoço leve e divertido.

No almoço, tive que fazer cara de poker simpático para James. O cara que Victória queria apresentar a minha Bella e também era seu amante. Santo Deus, era muita sujeira e eu praticamente me igualava a eles. Como estava sentindo enjoo de mim mesmo! Era tão fodido e errado. Bella não merecia isso. Ela não merecia isso! Nós dois juntos não merecíamos isso... E a culpa era minha. Minha bagunça sentimental tinha nos colocado nessa situação estranha. E patética.

Evitei tocá-la a todo custo. Estava se mostrando distante apenas para os negócios e seguimos caminhos separados na hora de ir embora.

- Edward? - Mike me chamou com os olhos arregalados, assim que chegamos a empresa. Ele estava em seu carro e simplesmente largou tudo - Alguém tentou pegar Sophie e Bella!

- O quê? Porra! Onde elas estão?

- A caminho de casa com o motorista. Bella disse que te ligou, mas está muito nervosa. - disse e não parei mais para ouvi-lo, ordenando que Liam me levasse para casa imediatamente.

Minha mente girava sem parar em lugar nenhum. O motorista vôou em direção ao condomínio bem mais rápido que o normal e simplesmente pulei fora do carro antes que parasse. Entrei em casa abrindo a porta bruscamente procurando-as e avistei o segurança que estava conduzindo o carro.

- Que porra aconteceu? - gritei avançando em sua direção - Cadê minha filha? Cadê a Bella?

- Estou aqui. Edward, fica calmo. - Bella disse com uma voz dolorida e gelo nos lábios. Um corte na testa acompanhado de um hematoma.

- Calmo? - gritei voando na sua direção - Você precisa de um médico!

- Carmen já chamou, fiquei nervosa, Sophie estava chorando e por isso achei melhor vir pra cá. - Sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos - Fiquei assustada.

- Cadê Sophie? O que aconteceu?

No mesmo momento Carmen entrou com Sophie no colo e peguei minha filha no colo verificando se estava machucada, revirando-a praticamente de cabeça pra baixo, mas ela parecia bem, mesmo que assustada e com um olhar preocupado.

- O homem mau bateu na Bella. - sussurrou com os olhos arregalados - Bella chorou.

- Como foi?

- Sophie e eu fomos tomar um sorvete depois do almoço e Jim estava conosco. Cortamos caminho para o carro e no beco, Sophie deixou a boneca cair e Jim não viu. Não tentei chamá-lo porque era só uma boneca e íamos seguir juntos. Não sei da onde ele veio! - murmurou atordoada - Um cara alto me jogou contra parede e tentou puxar Sophie, mas eu o chutei, gritei e levei uma pancada dele, mas logo em seguida Jim estava em cima dele. Não consigo lembrar.

- Isso não é bom. - Carmen avaliou e Bella parecia zonza - Devemos ir ao hospital. Ela bateu com a cabeça!

- Tragam Nate para casa agora. - ordenei avaliando os olhos de Bella - Preparem meu carro. Vamos para o hospital agora.

- Eu estou bem. - sussurrou francamente - Ou não. Merda.

- Carmen fique com as crianças e eu vou com ela.

Rapidamente com meus telefones ligados, segui em alta velocidade para o Hospital Memorial. Eu estava muito preocupado com ela e muito puto com o que tinha acontecido, mas precisava que ela ficasse bem para poder pensar e resolver tudo. Estacionei na vaga de emergência porque ela estava quase dormindo e isso não era bom.

Não pude acompanhá-la em tudo porque não era parente. Fiquei na sala de espera tentando ouvir a versão de Jim e batia exatamente com a dela, mas o cara quando viu que estava em desvantagem saiu correndo na direção contraria e ele ficou para socorrer Bella. O que era o certo a fazer. Fui autorizado a vê-la já no quarto, no momento que estava atualizando Carlisle e Esme do acontecido.

- E então? - perguntei ao médico - O que? Ela precisa ficar?

- Uma concussão. Leve, mas, precisa de observação. Quero saber como irá reagir.

- Eu preciso que coloque-a como privada. Eu serei seu acompanhante. - pedi calmamente e ele assentiu saindo do quarto por um momento - Baby?

- Minha cabeça está doendo. - respondeu abrindo e fechando os olhos - Eu não quero ficar. Quero ir pra casa.

- Alguém tentou sequestrar minha filha e te atacou... Baby, por favor. - sussurrei beijando sua testa - Você é muito importante pra mim. Preciso de você bem... Você é minha.

- Sua. Converse comigo. Conte uma história...

Ri do seu pedido e sentei na beirada da cama, contando uma história de quando Tanya ensinou Nate a falar papai. Era para ser uma surpresa, mas ele simplesmente não parou de chamar todo mundo de papai. Bella não se importava de ouvir sobre Tanya ou as histórias de quando as crianças eram pequenas. Ela amava ouvir. A polícia, como solicitado por mim, veio para colher seu depoimento e tentar montar um retrato falado. A descrição dela batia com a de Jim, mas tinha mais detalhes e deu para fazer um desenho mais preciso.

O médico pediu que ela descansasse e Alice chegou, preocupada, alegando que tinha ligado para o celular de Bella e Carmen tinha explicado por alto o que tinha acontecido e ela veio oferecer ajuda.

- Obrigado, Alice. Eu preciso em casa comer, trocar de roupa e trazer algo pra ela.

- Eu posso passar a noite, se quiser.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero ficar. - respondi olhando Bella dormir tranquilamente sem expressão de dor.

- Oh, como não percebi antes? - Alice abriu um sorriso enorme. Algo em mim dizia que ela já sabia. Ela e Bella fofocavam o tempo todo. - Tá, eu já sabia. Vai embora.

Revirando os olhos, fui em casa rapidamente olhar Sophie, mas ela estava fazendo birra por querer Bella. Nate me encheu de perguntas, assim como Carmen e Eleazar e tentei ao máximo evitar que as crianças se estressassem com isso.

- Edward? Quer uma bebida? Você precisa relaxar um pouco. - Eleazar ofereceu um copo de uísque.

- Descobri que Victoria está me traindo com um babaca que ela quis apresentar a Bella. Recebi esse envelope sem remetente e poucas horas depois Bella e Sophie sofrem um atentado.

- Saia da cidade com as crianças, adiante a viagem e vamos pesquisar isso. - sugeriu e concordei.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia mesmo. Não quero colocar as crianças em perigo. Arrume um esquema tático de segurança e vou voltar para o hospital.

- Existe alguma coisa para me contar?

- Não ainda, meu amigo.

- Vou esperar. Dê notícias da Bells, por favor.

Alice estava fazendo uma trança no cabelo de Bella quando cheguei. Entreguei a bolsa de roupas que peguei. Foi o momento que Carmen não veio atrás de mim e consegui pegar peças íntimas, pijama confortável e uma outra roupa para ir embora pra casa depois da alta. E alguns itens de higiene pessoal que achei no seu banheiro. O sorriso aliviado e grato que ela me deu foi o suficiente. Ainda sentia dor e Alice contou que ela vomitou duas vezes. Nada bom.

Deixei as duas no quarto e fui até a recepção conferir o status de privado, porque só depois que Alice me encontrou que me dei conta que tinha achado o quarto. E como previ, estava tudo na mesma. Tinha que preencher um formulário e a direção do lugar iria decidir a necessidade. Era noite. Eles não iriam resolver isso hoje e liguei para Rosalie, o pai dela era médico aqui há anos, na pediatria. Talvez ele pudesse ajudar. Rosalie estava aqui, para minha surpresa.

- Estou aqui. Eu vim vê-la no momento que o jantar dela chegou e passou mal e honestamente, com aquela comida até eu. - disse assim que passou pelas portas da recepção - Fui buscar umas frutas, encontrei um restaurante e eles fizeram uma salada. Sem açúcar, sem nada prejudicial.

- Obrigado por isso.

- Eu gosto dela. Eu não gosto da Carmen, estou surpresa que não esteja aqui destilando sua bondade com aqueles olhos...

- Rose...

- Tá, parei. Vamos subir, conheço o diretor. O filho dele é amiguinho de Joe. - sorriu docemente passando por mim - Quando cheguei tinha um homem perguntando por Bella. É um amigo?

- O quê? Não! Ela não conhece ninguém que possa saber que está aqui. - disse quase gritando - Merda - xinguei com a necessidade de proliferar mais palavrões e liguei para Jim - Reforce a segurança da casa e do hospital.

Rosalie acabou indo direto para sala da direção e retornei ao quarto com a salada e Alice foi embora durante o banho de Bella. Com um pijama rosa e azul, meu anjo saiu do banheiro cheirosa, parecendo melhor.

- Rosalie trouxe uma salada de frutas, está fresca. Sente fome? - perguntei beijando sua testa - Te ajudo a subir - disse rindo porque a cama era muito alta para seu tamanho.

- Acho que quero sim, estou com fome. - respondeu e puxei o apoio, colocando o pote de isopor ali

- Licença. - a enfermeira bateu à porta - É comida? - perguntou alerta e mostrei a salada - Bom, isso pode. Trouxe uma pomada para seus lábios. Ainda sente tontura? Náuseas? Dor de cabeça?

- Senti vertigem quando levantei, mas durante o banho ou depois não senti nada. Se abrir os olhos, muito, dói ou fazer um movimento rápido, fora isso fica tudo normal.

- Certo. Irei verificá-la novamente em breve. - sorriu ternamente - E coma um pouco. Se sentir algo me chame. - completou saindo do quarto.

- Como está Sophie? Nate precisa fazer o dever de matemática... Ele está perto de cair a nota. - disse preocupada.

- Ela está bem e ele tem 10 anos, se tirar nota baixa vai lidar com as consequências da sua irresponsabilidade depois. - respondi sorrindo - Preocupe-se com si mesma e descanse.

- Já descobriram algo?

- Nada que eu saiba.

- Você está me escondendo algo?

- Juro que não. Só estou adiantando a viagem para Punta, por motivos óbvios, vamos nos esconder lá por uns dias.

- Quando vocês irão?

- Nós iremos... Eu, você e as crianças iremos em algum momento pela madrugada durante a semana. Se o médico autorizar a viagem.

- Vou também?

- Claro que sim, baby. Não posso ficar longe de você... Nunca.

- Bom...

- Posso entrar? - Rosalie bateu à porta e abriu - Todos vestidos? - brincou fazendo Bella corar - Está tudo certo. Ela está como privada.

- Obrigada pela salada, Rose. - Bella agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

- Sem problemas, volto amanhã cedo. Me liguem se precisar de mim.

Dormir em hospital era impossível. Mesmo que seja um ambiente silencioso, o entra e sai de enfermeiras verificando-a me acordavam no momento que conseguia cochilar e superar o desconforto da cadeira reclinável. O sofá era macio, mas impossivelmente pequeno pra mim e longe dela. Em algum momento dormi debruçado na sua cama com ela fazendo um cafuné na minha cabeça. Acordei sozinho no quarto e a enfermeira da estação próxima me avisou que ela tinha ido fazer exames para receber alta ou não.

Eleazar me ligou pouco depois dizendo que já tinha seu plano de viagem e ficamos de conversar em casa. Bella teve alta, com repouso por mais doze horas e liberada para viajar em 48h. Só terça-feira, mas tudo bem. No blackberry tinha 24 ligações perdidas de Victoria e gemi internamente me ocupando em empurrar minha emburradinha até a garagem com um enfermeiro. Ela não queria ser empurrada. Queria sair andando.

- Eu não tive alta? - resmungou cruzando os braços e revirei os olhos sabendo que ela estava de beicinho.

- Chegamos. Vou enviar uma mensagem a todos avisando sua alta e para Carmen preparar um banquete que estou morto de fome.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter ficado. - respondeu baixinho desviando os olhos marejados para janela.

- Nada mais que minha obrigação - respondi segurando seu queixo para fixar meus olhos nos seus e nos beijamos ternamente. - Pronta para ir?

- Prontíssima. Precisando ver as crianças, comer e deitar. - respondeu com um suspiro e nos colocamos em movimento com sua mãozinha pequena acariciando minha coxa.

- Então, você chegou a falar novamente com o tal de James? - perguntei calmamente - Afaste-se dele, por favor. Não gosto dele.

- Teve aquela ligação e depois... - murmurou e parou. - Eu o vi. Não sei direito.

- Você o viu? - perguntei surpreso e irado - Como um encontro?

- Não! Antes de almoçar com Sophie... Ou estou alucinada? Não consigo saber se é verdade ou mentira. - respondeu e virou-se de lado - Edward? Como ele sabia que eu era eu? Ele é loiro de olhos azuis?

- Bella... Como assim?

- Eu nunca o vi. Ele me chamou na porta do restaurante. - sussurrou perplexa - Eu não sabia quem ele era até se apresentar!

- Extremamente estranho... - murmurei segurando sua mão - Você está certa e nada alucinada. Ele é loiro e amante da Victoria.

- O quê? - Bella gritou chocada - Como assim? Como você sabe disso?

- Recebi um envelope com várias fotos deles e estão juntos antes mesmo que a conhecesse. - respondi voltando a segurar sua mão, aproveitando a parada do sinal - Muita coincidência ele te encontrar no mesmo dia que recebo as fotos e que também sou apresentado a ele no almoço.

- Ele não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. - disse confusa - Será que isso tudo tem a ver?

- Não sei e até descobrir, vou tirar vocês da cidade.

- O que você vai fazer em relação a Victoria?

- Por enquanto nada. Depois da viagem irei terminar tudo.

- Certo...

Chegamos em casa e foi bonitinho ver meus filhos correrem para abraçá-la e no hall de entrada tinha flores, balões e um cartaz de boas vindas. Bella chorou agarrada a eles, amando ser mimada e amada. Carmen preparou quase todos os pratos favoritos, caprichou na decoração da mesa e também deu um abraço carinhoso na minha menina emocionada com tudo. Eleazar deu a Bella uma orquídea que ele mesmo tinha plantado no jardim da casa dele.

Comemos e pedi licença para subir e trazê-la comigo. Carmen ficou de ajudá-la a se instalar e descansar. Sophie se recusou a deixá-la sozinha e acabou dormindo na cama com ela, com braços e pernas presos em Bella para não fugir. Meu coração estava mais calmo... O choque de saber que minhas duas meninas poderiam ter sido levadas...

Meu devaneio foi cortado com uma ligação de Mike.

- Hey Edward, como ela está?

- Recebeu alta, mas dormiu com Sophie. Repouso nas próximas horas...

- Tudo bem. Diga que mandei melhoras. - respondeu e mudou o assunto - Avião pronto e abastecido. Você diz o ok para viajar. Tudo em código vermelho.

- Terça de madrugada, vou dormir um pouco e entender melhor o plano de viagem.

- Passo aí a noite. Até mais.

Deitei a apaguei por quase três horas sem nem me mover ou sentir Nate deitar do meu lado e tirar um cochilo também. Acordamos todos quase ao mesmo tempo. Bella estava penteando Sophie e ajeitando a roupinha dela. Quando minha princesa abriu um sorriso tímido e muito fofo, fui obrigado a enchê-la de beijos e cosquinhas. Nós continuamos na cama com Bella. Ela e Nate estavam fazendo disputa de polegar e Sophie ainda recuperava do meu ataque, quando fingia levantar, fazia mais cosquinhas para fazê-la cair rindo novamente.

- Estou com fome. - anuncei com meu estômago roncando - Vamos descer. Preciso de comida e alimentar Srta. Sophie.

- Será que tem salmão? Me deu vontade. - Nate disse e vi que Bella discretamente pegou seu remédio anticoncepcional da gaveta e engoliu rapidinho.

Lembrei do dia que achei seu remédio e tive um pequeno acesso de birra porque eu odiava camisinhas e desde então paramos de usar. Bella era confiável. Ela tinha 19 anos e entrava em pavor só de pensar em ser mãe agora. Isso era meu acordo. Victoria e Kate era sempre de camisinha porque uma queria me enrolar a todo custo e outra poderia facilmente querer uma boa pensão.

Descemos juntos para a cozinha vazia. Bella encontrou salmão na geladeira, mas a chegada repentina dos meus pais não me deixou falar algo.

- Menina, sente-se já! - Esme entrou na cozinha com ultraje - Bater com a cabeça é sério! - repreendeu e me olhou feio - Pensei que estivesse cuidando melhor dela.

- Edward já está levando esporro? - Emmett entrou na cozinha rindo - Oi Bells, sente- se melhor?

- Sim. Eu queria cozinhar, a comida dele é suspeita.

- Ei. Resolveram me atacar? - gritei ofendido e eles riram.

Rosalie e Esme decidiram grelhar o salmão, pegar sobras na geladeira e fazer uma salada. Eu e Emmett fomos eleitos para ajudar. Carlisle sentou com as crianças e Nate trouxe um baralho e eles se arrumaram para começar uma jogatina. Bella estava de beicinho consternado, braços cruzados e com Sophie tentando animar seu humor.

Eventualmente sentiu a necessidade de deitar. Ela estava com um pouco de dor e não falava nada. Sophie foi eleita sua enfermeira até o almoço ficar pronto. Quando subi para buscá-las encontrei todas as bonecas e brinquedos em cima da cama e minha garotinha indo buscar mais.

- Filha era para você cuidar dela.

- Eu estou. Nós íamos brincar. - encolheu os ombrinhos.

- Vá para mesa. O almoço está pronto. - respondi rindo, girando seu corpinho em direção às escadas.

- Sophie? Por que você está demorando? - Bella perguntou e quando me viu, sorriu docemente - Cadê aquela garotinha?

- Mandei descer. Quero te dar um beijo.

- Bom... Eu gosto disso. - respondeu com um suspiro e ficou de pé, me abraçando pela nuca e brincando com meus cabelos - Sinto sua falta.

- Eu também. Mais tarde, baby. - sorri e toquei seus lábios para começar meu beijo saudoso e apaixonado. Eu esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo por mim.

- Estou muito apaixonada por você, acima de qualquer situação. Nunca se esqueça disso. - sussurrou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e assenti.

Nunca esqueceria.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 8 – Billie Jean**

_Música: Billie Jean – David Cook_

Segunda-feira eu estava triste. Além de todos os outros grandes problemas rondando minha cabeça sobre possíveis sequestros, ataques e traições, minha filha saiu da escola quieta, com cílios molhados e bochechas rosadas, mas não queria contar e segundo Carmen, sua professora não sabia dizer. Ela não brincou, não deu confiança para Nate, apenas viu televisão com sua boneca favorita. De noite, ela contou para Bella, na hora de dormir e eu ouvi tudo.

- Princesa Sophie, quando você está triste, meu coração fica desse tamanho - Bella sussurrou mostrando uma distância minúscula entre meus dedos - Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu para resolver?

- Tara Banks disse que sou um monstro, que ela ouviu a mãe dela dizer que eu matei minha mamãe. - sussurrou começando a chorar. - Eu não matei a mamãe!

- Claro que não! Meu amor, isso é mentira dela. - Bella disse e entrei no quarto, sentando na cama ao lado delas abraçadas.

- Filha, minha princesa, papai do céu achou que era hora de levar a mamãe e nos deu você de presente, que é a cara dela, para que eu e Nate não ficássemos sozinhos. - disse acariciando suas costas - Nunca deixe que as pessoas digam essa mentira cruel. Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada com tanta maldade.

- Estou triste papai.

- Eu sei amorzinho, eu também. - respondi ajeitando-a na cama.

Eu não queria que ela fosse a escola. Meu pai me convenceu que se Victoria e James tinham algo a ver ou alguém estava tentando relaciona-los a isso, devíamos fingir que estava tudo bem laté sair do país sem que ninguém saiba. Tive que engolir meu desprezo e ligar para minha até então noiva, fingir que estava bem, fui carinhoso e até contei uma tentativa de assalto, mas que Jim tinha salvado o dia. Ela encerrou a ligação dizendo que me amava. Certo. Faltava pouco para atura-la.

Sophie quis dormir comigo e com Bella. Nós concordamos e combinamos de sair assim que ela adormecesse, mas acabamos dormindo. Abri os olhos com meu iphone despertando e um movimento na porta me chamou atenção, minha visão se acostumou com a penumbra do quarto e reconheci Carmen. Mesmo com Sophie entre nós dois, Bella e eu estávamos com a mão unida e dedos entrelaçados.

Carmen não se aproximou da cama, mas eu sabia que ela tinha visto. Sai de fininho e fui para o quarto de Nate para acorda-lo e resmungando, foi vestir-se. Acordei Bella e também na maior preguiça saiu da cama de fininho e foi para o seu quarto se arrumar. Desci as malas que estavam no corredor para o hall, assim Jim colocaria no carro. Deixei as nécessaires por último. Troquei minha roupa e revisei mentalmente tudo o que poderia precisar e se estava esquecendo algo.

Bella fez um malabarismo e conseguiu trocar Sophie sem que acordasse, descemos juntos para cozinha onde Carmen estava com alguns sanduíches prontos para comermos antes de sair. Ela estava revesando o olhar entre Bella e eu enquanto dizia que tinha perdido o sono e resolveu preparar lanches. Bella pegou Sophie dormindo que estava tão adormecida que ficou acomodada no colo dela com um suspiro relaxado.

Chegamos ao aeroporto as duas e meia com o voo previsto para decolar as três e quinze. Acomodei Sophie em uma cadeira e conversei com o piloto. Tudo previsto para um plano tranquilo. A aeromoça Gina nos ofereceu algo, mas Nate estava mais dormindo que qualquer outra coisa. Bella pegou um cobertor enorme, que deu para nós dois trocarmos caricias inocentes ali embaixo enquanto meus filhos dormiam. Ela adormeceu com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro, a mãozinha na minha coxa e volte meia acordava falando algo e dormia de novo.

Não me importei com meus quatro seguranças sentados logo atrás de nós dois. Essa viagem era nossa fuga feliz. Meu momento de tomar a decisão certa em relação ao nosso relacionamento. Eu queria ser sua companhia. Alguém que pudesse contar e confiar. Alguém que fosse seu porto seguro.

Em um dado momento dormi de novo. Acabei tendo momentos de cochilos dentro as horas de voo.

Nosso hotel era The Setai, um badalado resort na praia de José Ignácio que tinha apartamentos de três quartos de frente ao mar reservado em meu nome. Seguimos direto pra lá. Sophie acordou enjoada. Estava chorando e reclamando de fome. Era hora do almoço no país, logo que nos instalamos, Bella pediu o almoço para fazer Sophie parar. Nate foi experimentar os colchões, mas ficou surpreso porque um dos quartos tinha duas camas e os outros dois de casal.

- Vamos a praia depois do almoço? - Nate perguntou e assenti - Será que aqui tem pranchas?

- Na loja do hotel deve ter. - respondi tirando minha camisa pelo calor escaldante - Podemos ver se eles oferecem aulas.

- Preciso comprar boias, protetor solar e uma piscina inflável. - Bella entrou na conversa - E biquínis. A repentina viagem me pegou de surpresa.

- Você tem isso.

- Não bonitos e novos. - respondeu no tom de_ "não discuta comigo"_. Ok. Ela quer biquínis que tenha biquínis.

- Depois de comermos, vamos comprar tudo isso e ficaremos um pouco na praia. Nossa única obrigação é nos divertir!

- Estou com fome! - Sophie grunhiu irritada. Seu humor ia abaixo de zero com o estômago roncando.

Foi um sino de paz quando frango grelhado, batatas fritas, salada e suco de laranja chegaram. Comemos rapidamente e por baixo da mesa, Bella estava com a perna sobre a minha e volte e meia acariciava sua coxa macia. Fazia muito tempo que não a beijava direito. Precisava de um momento sozinho com ela.

Descemos para o calçadão do hotel, compramos tudo que poderia precisar na praia e fomos para uma loja de biquínis. Bella foi experimenta-los sozinha, mas levou tudo da minha concentração não entrar naquele provador. Com vários itens que aparentemente uma mulher precisa, Jim levou as sacolas que ela não iria usar para o hotel e seguimos para praia com Liam, Jared e Paul. Nate alugou uma prancha, mas gemeu envergonhado com Bella insistindo no boné e passando protetor solar.

Sophie não queria entrar no mar. Enchi sua piscina inflável e adorei a visão de Bella indo e voltando com seus biquínis minúsculos de tom escuro com detalhes vermelho. Fiquei literalmente encostado na sombra com um sorriso que ela reconhecia bem. Com Sophie distraída, veio pra cima de mim com o protetor solar.

- Você também precisa disso, não acha? Um boné? Proteger esse bonito rosto do sol agressivo. - sorriu parando bem a minha frente e beijei sua barriga discretamente - Tire seus óculos por um minuto? Seja discreto.

- Não estou me importando muito.

- Por que você faz isso?

- Eu posso.

Receber seu carinho e atenção foi muito bom, mas as taças de sorvete que pedimos chegaram. Sophie quis sair da piscina na mesma hora e me molhou por inteiro se lambuzando com calda e as frutas. Nate ainda estava tentando. ficar em pé na prancha e Paul estava ao seu lado dentro da água dando umas instruções ou outras.

Bella deitou de bruços no sol, com bronzeador de frente para onde Sophie brincava na areia com vários brinquedos em forma de animais marítimos. Mais tarde, iria levá-la para beira e tentar construir um castelo.

- Não se queime muito. - disse a Bella, olhando diretamente para sua bundinha no sol - Quero ver o resultado disso depois.

- Com prazer. Mais tarde, baby. - sussurrou com um sorriso sedutor. Minha menina. Como eu a adorava. Cada pedacinho. - Sophie, cuidado com areia nos olhos.

- Papai, estou com sede. - Sophie pediu docemente com as bochechas coradas.

- Vamos aproveitar e renovar esse protetor solar? Minha princesa não pode ficar muito queimada.

O dia na praia foi muito bom. Não sai da sombra ou de perto de Sophie, apenas no final da tarde que entrei no mar com as duas. Bella tinha mandado Nate sair da água e renovar o protetor solar. Ele precisava ficar na sombra um pouco. Com olhos vermelhos e água no ouvido, deu trabalho na hora de tomar banho. Tive que lavar sua cabeça para tentar tirar areia.

Sophie estava com as bochechas rosadas, com duas tranças bonitas e só de calcinha assistindo televisão. Nate se juntou a ela logo em seguida e fui tomar banho querendo me enfiar no chuveiro com Bella.

- Edward? As crianças querem comer... Posso pedir? - Bella bateu na porta e abri para que entrasse - Uhn... Cheiroso - sorriu beijando meu pescoço e apertou o nó da minha toalha amarrada na cintura - Vai barbear?

- Vou. Você prefere como?

- Nunca te vi com muita barba. Eu te acho sexy de todo jeito. - ronronou descendo sua mão e pegando outra coisa - Mais tarde que nunca chega - resmungou com um beicinho.

- Bella, estou com fome! - Nate gritou da sala.

- Mais tarde. - sorri beijando-a levemente - Peçam o que quiser. Eu quero um cheesecake com framboesa.

Comemos e resolvemos descer para um passeio para que Sophie não dormisse agora ou de noite faria um cerão. Andamos pela orla, compramos coisas locais, lembranças e mimos. Bella comprou uma pulseira para seu tornozelo, me fez ajoelhar para colocar e aproveitei para massagear sua panturrilha.

- Gostou?

- Adorei.

- Pai, posso fazer uma tatuagem de rena?

- Pode. Qual desenho?

Ocupei-me com Nate enquanto Bella e Sophie folheavam os desenhos e algumas pulseiras artesanais. Ficamos tanto tempo na rua que passou a hora do jantar. Subimos para o hotel, jantamos no restaurante. Peixe frito, pirão de camarão, arroz branco, batatas fritas e salada. O cardápio foi escolhido por Nate. Bella ficava com a minha a mão na minha coxa, brincando com o padrão do meu jeans, subindo e descendo calmamente.

Eu estava ansioso. Fazia um tempo que não conseguia dormir ao seu lado e muito menos ter um momento a sós para um beijo ou apenas conversar. Sophie e Nate dormiram rapidamente, mortos da viagem e de todo o dia. Deixei a luz do corredor acesa e a peguei de surpresa no colo, carregando até o quarto no estilo noiva. Depositei-a na cama lentamente com os lábios colados em um beijo sôfrego de saudade.

- Quero tanto você...

- Eu também. Preciso deixar você nua... Quero ver suas marquinhas.

- Não ficou muito. Estou mais vermelha que qualquer outra coisa... - respondeu corando, mas me deixou tirar tudo lentamente - Eu quero você nu também.

- Todo meu plano é esse... - sorri livrando da minha roupa rapidamente - Você está toda vermelhinha. Está ardendo?

- Só um pouco. - disse timidamente.

Rindo comecei minha seção tortura beijando todo seu corpo lentamente, provando cada pedacinho seu. Silenciosamente, nos amamos e continuamos deitados, abraçados, recuperando o tempo perdido. Conversar... Ela amava falar... Eu estava tentando acompanhar seu ritmo.

Bella não conseguia entender a implicância de Rosalie com Carmen.

- Carmen nos viu de mãos dadas na cama de Sophie.

- Ela falou algo?

- Acredito que não deu muito tempo... Ela só ficou olhando para nós dois.

- E se ela me perguntar algo?

- Responda que estamos nos conhecendo inocentemente. - respondi movendo minha mão que repousava na sua barriga para o seu seio.

- Segundo round? - sussurrou com um sorriso sexy.

- Isso é muito inocente. Muito macio. - respondi levando minha boca para seu bico recomeçando nosso momento.

- Todo aquele tesão que sentia por mim em algum momento diminui? - Bella perguntou no momento que estava levando minha mão para o meio das suas pernas.

- O quê?

- É... Aquele desejo louco...

- Baby, você não está vendo? - respondi olhando para meu membro ereto - Você está com tempo para pensar demais, isso não é bom pra mim.

- Bobo.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de te desejar. - sussurrei arrastando meus dentes pelo lóbulo da sua orelha e chupando logo em seguida, alcançando meu objetivo entre suas pernas adorando por todo momento a maneira que seu corpo respondia ao meu toque.

Sophie acordou no meio da madrugada. Nós tínhamos acabado de sair do banho, mas foi eu quem foi vê-la. Sua boneca tinha caído da cama e estava com calor. O vento que vinha da praia não era o suficiente para refresca-los. Nate também estava suando e por isso liguei o ar condicionado.

- Sabe que estou com fome? - Bella disse quando voltei para o quarto. - Você está? Toda essa atividade abriu meu apetite.

- Confesso que poderia comer também. Boa coisa serviço do quarto ser 24 horas. - respondi pegando o telefone - O que quer comer?

- Chá gelado e algum sanduíche. - encolheu os ombros - Adoraria uma torta de chocolate. Será que tem?

- Gosto mais da ideia da torta.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, estávamos sentados na cama dividindo um sanduíche de peito de peru, queijo branco e salada com chá gelado e dois pedaços de torta de chocolate meio amargo. A televisão passava um pouco de notícias de Seattle, mas liguei meu ipad para procurar algum sinal de fotos ou notícias minha aqui. Não tinha nada... Ainda. Não iria durar muito tempo.

Adormecemos logo depois de comer. Seus pezinhos de seda enroscados na minha canela, brincando de subir e descer carinhosamente até pegar no sono profundo. O sol da manhã nasceu batendo diretamente no meu rosto e perdi o sono irritado com isso. Vesti minha roupa de praia e encontrei com meus seguranças por um momento, pedi o café da manhã e resolvi acordar meu povo. Comecei com Bella, que agarrada ao travesseiro não quis levantar por nada.

Sophie e Nate só saíram da cama para a pequena sala quando sentiram cheiro de comida.

- Olha só o cabelo da Bella. - Nate riu e olhei para trás vendo-a se arrastar até a mesa.

- Dormi com o cabelo molhado. - bocejou sentando-se ao meu lado e habilmente enrolou no alto, tirando toda bagunça - Bom dia.

- Bella ainda está dormindo - Sophie disse com uma risadinha.

- Tem panquecas com morango com carinhas. Papai que fez. - Nate empurrou o prato em nossa direção e pegamos cada um garfo e começamos a comer.

- Estou sofrendo de jet lag. - murmurou de boca cheia - Desculpe. Não repitam isso.

As crianças estavam se divertindo com o seu estado sonolento grogue e atrapalhado. Deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e fechou os olhos novamente para dormir. Isso fez Sophie sorrir demais. Nate fez uma bolinha de papel e jogou bem no meio da testa fazendo-a saltar assustada e fazer um meio beicinho.

- Vou me vestir. Vocês estão me zoando. - resmungou apertando seu roupão e levantou - Vem princesa... Vamos ficar linda com nossos biquínis e arrumar uns gatinhos. - disse fazendo Nate e eu gritar em protesto.

- O que foi meninos? - perguntou docemente, piscando daquele jeito que me deixava doido. Se fazendo de inocente...

Uma hora e meio mais tarde estávamos a caminho da praia. Saímos do quarto todos juntos. Família e segurança. Paul e Jim estavam sofrendo um ataque de perguntas da minha princesa muito mais falante que antes. Ela estava no colo de Jared questionando a cor de cabelo de Jim, era amarela e não quase vermelho como dela. Jared riu e ela voltou as perguntas a ele por todo caminho. Liam era o único em silêncio, ouvindo com um sorriso o que ela dizia.

Minha concentração, no entanto, estava dividida. Bella resolveu colocar um short jeans curtíssimo e abriu mão da blusa. Era uma visão e tanto... E ao mesmo tempo queria tapa-la por inteiro. Meu ciúme era tão confuso. Seu biquíni com certeza era minúsculo... Ao mesmo tempo em que amava eu odiava. Balancei minha cabeça mudando o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

Nate estava com duas manchas de protetor solar no rosto por ter ficado perturbando-a e ela se vingou sem que ele se tocasse. Eu ria toda vez que olhava e algumas meninas passaram por ele, ele chegou a encolher a barriga, estufar o peito e se esticar todo, mas elas riram dele.

Isso me rendeu boas gargalhadas com Bella da sua carinha de desapontado e confuso. Ele pegou seus óculos aviador espelhado e deu um grito.

- BELLA!

- O que eu fiz? Você está tão bonitinho. - retrucou segurando a risada e começou a espalhar melhor o creme. - Pronto. Lindo como o pai.

- Você acha meu pai bonito, Bella?

_Ops. _Bella olhou pra mim mordendo os lábios e enrugou o nariz.

- Ele dá para o gasto. Agora acho que você é mais bonito.

- Eu acho o papai mais bonito. - Sophie entrou na conversa pelo ombro de Jared. - Você deveria namorar o papai.

- Você não se incomodaria se eu namorasse Bella? - perguntei curioso.

- Uhn. Não. E você Nate? - Sophie virou-se para ele rapidamente.

- Ia ser irado. - respondeu e vi que Bella tinha o mesmo sorriso. - Vocês vão namorar?

- Quem sabe? - respondi olhando-a corar profundamente.

Na areia, Sophie quis descer do colo e foi andando na frente, toda bonitinha com seu biquíni de babado. Suas perninhas gordinhas eram muito gostosinhas. Esperamos o hotel preparar nossa barraca que era mais uma tenda.

- Senhor Cullen? O espaço de vocês está pronto. O hotel mandou taças de sorvete com frutas para todos. - Jim disse tranquilamente - Espaço revisado.

- Obrigada Jim.

Sophie foi até Jared e puxou sua bermuda.

- Sr. Jared você gostaria de encher minha piscina? - perguntou docemente.

- Sophie, você precisa perguntar se "poderia" e não gostaria. - Bella corrigiu.

- Mas... Ele não precisa gostar?

- Ele precisa poder ou querer.

- Uhn... - murmurou franzindo o cenho - Então, você pode ou quer? Princesas não perguntam, elas ordenam.

- Sophie! - Bella gritou, mas todos nós estávamos rindo.

- Sim, você é a princesa do meu reino. - retruquei pegando-a no colo - Pode deixar que Bella e eu cuidamos disso, Jared.

- Hoje você pega água. - Bella sussurrou - De sunga. Minha vez de admirar. - sorriu sentando-se e cruzando as pernas.

Nate e eu ficamos na água praticando pouco de stand com o orientador. Meu filho ficou um pouco chateado - o lado competitivo - porque consegui ficar em pé antes dele. Bella e Sophie entraram no mar algumas vezes, mas ficaram mais na areia. Toda vez que ela passava por mim, eu assobiava olhando seu biquíni vermelho pequeno de babado.

- Pai, acho que Bella está com calor. - Nate apontou para Bella deitada de bruços na espreguiçadeira com uma revista e se abanando com uma folha - Leva ela na água um pouco. Dá uma voltinha.

- Pode ir, Sr. Cullen. Ficamos com as crianças. - Jim falou baixinho.

Eles estavam bancando os cupidos. Revirei os olhos e ri, não deixando de concordar.

- Bella... Gostaria de dar um mergulho comigo? - Perguntei tirando meu óculos e ficando de pé - Refrescar um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

Caminhamos para água e ela segurou meu braço para se apoiar entre as ondas. Foi quando tive a idéia. Se as crianças estão a favor...

- Eu não quero esconder mais para meus filhos... - murmurei abraçando por trás - Quero te acariciar, te abraçar pelo menos aqui, pelo menos em casa... Sem reservas. - disse beijando seu ombro - Por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos conversar com eles e quando voltarmos, precisamos conversar. Você precisa manter a mente aberta... E na frente de Sophie vamos com calma... - respondeu com um suspiro.

- Vire-se e me dê um beijo.

Bella riu gostosamente e jogou os braços sobre meus ombros colando os lábios nos meus mesmo sorrindo. Seu sorriso de menina encantador. Minhas mãos automaticamente desceram para sua bunda. Apertei bem forte erguendo seu corpo parcialmente.

- Você queria me refrescar, mas está fazendo ao contrário. Vai nadar ou a praia inteira verá quão grande você pode ser... Essa informação é só minha. - sorriu se afastando, mas pelo seu olhar... O que não faria com ela aqui dentro...

- Eu gosto de você toda molhadinha. - respondi sorridente e puxei-a novamente para os meus braços - Você sempre pode andar na minha frente.

Ela riu, me deu outro beijo que me fez prendê-la em meus braços e começar outro ataque.

- Edward... - grunhiu se afastando e espirrando água no meu rosto - Para de me torturar. Isso é injusto. Vamos sair... Sophie vai começar a perguntar por nós dois.

Dito e feito. Depois de andar atrás dela com a mão na sua cintura, percebi que Nate, Paul e Jim tinham um sorriso no rosto.

- Onde vocês estavam? - Sophie perguntou esticando o braço para Bella pegá-la no colo, de modo que ela ficou de quatro na minha frente.

Foi impossível não dar aquela conferida.

Mente suja... Cullen.

Abracei as duas ao mesmo tempo e quando Nate levantou também puxei para junto e decidimos ir embora para se arrumar e experimentar um churrasco uruguaio. Foi quase no mesmo momento que Jared nos informou que tinha paparazzi a uns 20 metros de distância camuflados entre as barracas.

Como disse, questão de tempo. Não demoramos muito nos arrumando. Sophie tinha engolido uma vitrola. Não parava de falar... Ela e Bella tomaram banho juntas, mas eu podia ouvir os gritinhos e gargalhadas. Sophie estava toda estilosa, veio correndo para sala com um sapato de salto de Bella. Ela estava rindo tanto que Bella não teve coragem de brigar.

Vê-la tão feliz e falante... Era muita felicidade pra mim. Meu coração ficava cheio e aquecido. Sua risada era angelical e musical... Impossível de esquecer.

Algo tão bom que Deus finalmente estava olhando pela minha família e enviando grandes ondas de felicidade.

Continua...

...

N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários, estou muito grata e feliz por todos. Algumas perguntas são respondidas no grupo! Obrigada a Leili e Lu por betarem! Bjo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 9 – Give Your Heart A Break**

_Música: Give Your Heart A Break – Demi Lovato_

_._

_._

_._

- Princesa Sophie, vamos trocar agora? - Bella colocou uma sapatilha de onça em seus pés e pegou o seu salto, ficando gostosa de short preto escuro larguinho e curto e uma blusa azul decotada.

- Uhn... Vocês duas estão lindas. - sorri pegando Sophie e beijando a bochecha de Bella - Pronta? Tudo que precisa? - perguntei e vi que ela olhou o conteúdo de sua bolsa e assentiu - Nate! Vamos?

Sentamos em uma enorme mesa na varanda do restaurante à beira da praia em Punta. Convidei meus seguranças para sentarem a mesa comigo e também provar a iguaria local. Sophie quis batatas fritas a todo custo. Ela era linda sendo exigente e falando muito. Com Bella ao meu lado não precisei disfarçar minha mão na sua coxa ou a dela na minha. Entre uma cerveja e outra posso ter roubado um beijo rápido fazendo Nate sorrir e Sophie olhar para nós dois piscando rapidamente.

O churrasco era muito bom. Diferente do nosso costumeiro. A carne era diferente. Eles tinham acompanhamentos mais diversificados como uma salada picante de tomate, pimentão e cebola. Farofa com ovo. Arroz branco. Cenoura, batata e maçã com maionese. Comi tanto que estava pesado.

- Talvez devêssemos dar uma caminhada... - Bella sugeriu colocando a mão no estômago - Desgastar. Até a minha princesinha está cheia.

- Próxima viagem devemos ir para o Brasil. - Nate sugeriu cavando seu sorvete. - Ouvi dizer que eles tem um prato com feijão muito bom.

Esse garoto para comida era algo impressionante! Os filhos de Emmett tinham um apetite de leão. Essa fase de crescimento é única.

Sophie e Nate caminharam a nossa frente, de mãos dadas. Ela prestava atenção em tudo que o irmão falava, mas eu não sabia o que era. Coisa de irmãos. Os seguranças estavam nos dando uma distância e aproveitei o momento para abraçar minha garota pela cintura e deslizar minha mão no seu bolso traseiro. Ela fez o mesmo, chegando mais perto e nos beijamos levemente.

- Gosto disso... Da liberdade de te tocar.

- Eu também. - respondi com um sorriso e apertando sua bunda.

- Comporte-se. - repreendeu apertando minha bunda também.

- Hoje eu vou pegar você de quatro... Quero essa bundinha empinada para me receber. - sussurrei no seu ouvido adorando a maneira com que seus olhos se encapuzaram em desejo. - Mais tarde... Baby.

- Promessas... Promessas. - ronronou sedutoramente.

Sophie encontrou um parquinho e pediu para brincar. Nate se prontificou para ajudá-la e sentamos em um banco de frente. Bella tirou várias fotos deles brincando e depois juntou-se a mim e começamos a namorar inocentemente, arrastando nossos narizes, trocando olhares aquecidos cheio de promessas e desejo.

Volte e meia, Sophie gritava e ria. Abracei minha garota pelo ombro e assisti a minha outra correr, se descabelar e sujar de um lado ao outro. Nate estava provocando-a, fingindo ser monstro ou que ia mordê-la toda. Tarde da noite, minha princesa se rastejou no meu colo e fomos embora. Sophie no meu colo, Bella de braços dados com o meu e Nate agarrado na cintura dela. A primeira vez em muito tempo que me sentia em família...

- Eu vi você e o papai se beijando - Sophie sussurrou para Bella e parei no corredor para ouvir.

- E o que você acha disso? - Bella perguntou tranquilamente.

- Eu gosto. Você gosta de mim. É minha amiga...

- Gosto muito. De você, do Nate e do seu pai... - retrucou suavemente - Eu amo vocês!

- Eu também.

- Sophie, me conta o que Victoria fez para que chorasse...

- Você vai contar para o papai? - perguntou timidamente.

- Não gosto de mentir para o seu pai... Se for sério, preciso dizer a ele. Se a gente mentir... Seu pai não pode nos proteger.

- Ela cantou a música do bicho papão, disse que eu era uma menina má e quando casasse com papai ela iria fazer que ele me abandonasse... Porque eu matei a mamãe. - disse baixinho e meu mundo parou e ficou tão quente que imaginei Victoria queimando.

- Nunca mais repita isso, Sophie. Você não matou sua mãe. É muito forte e uma mentira enorme! - Bella repreendeu firme. - Obrigada por me contar. Vamos orar e ler sua história?

- Posso agradecer por você e papai estarem se casando?

- Não casando... Namorando está bom, ok? Feche os olhos.

Rapidamente corri para o banheiro do meu quarto e tirei minha roupa. Tinha dito que ia tomar banho enquanto ela auxiliava Sophie que tinha me rejeitado para a história e escolhido Bella. Quando terminei, ela entrou nua para usar o chuveiro sem falar comigo e escovei meus dentes percebendo que estava de olhos fechados com vincos na testa e expressão sombria.

Escovamos os dentes juntos. Fiquei olhando seu jeito perdido nos pensamentos com um pouco de medo.

- Você vai me contar?

- Não sei se ainda é o momento. - respondeu com um suspiro e os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas - Oh meu Deus. Por que isso dói tanto?

- Bella... O que você está falando? - perguntei tentando puxá-la pra mim, mas ela saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, bateu a porta e se trancou - Meu amor... Abre a porta.

- Eu quero chorar sozinha.

- Quero saber porque você está chorando... Quero segurar você. Fala comigo, por favor...

- Não seja fofo comigo. - resmungou destrancando a porta - Eu estou muito apaixonada por você. Tanto que dói. Não sei como agir... A gente precisa tanto conversar.

- Eu sei que sim. Quero te dar paz e segurança. Ser seu porto, seu alicerce... Companhia. Relacionamentos podem dar certo quanto não... Só vamos tentar. O que você tem medo?

- Eu... Eu vou precisar encontrar... Edward estou tão confusa. - resmungou secando as lágrimas com raiva - Aqui não é o lugar... Me promete que vai manter sua mente aberta. Me promete.

- Não estou entendendo... Mas eu vou manter. Você está cansada, vamos dormir... Confia em mim.

- Eu confio... Muito.

Nosso beijo começou um carinho terno. Beijei suas lágrimas e seus lábios macios. Ela deu uma risadinha gostosa e ergui seu corpo na parede para que pudesse entrelaçar suas pernas na minha cintura. Nós começamos a nos perder no corredor e paramos na cama.

- Você não é mais assustador pra mim. - disse baixinho acariciando meus cabelos. Estava deitado praticamente em cima dela com o rosto aninhado entre seus seios.

- Como assim?

- Você invoca medo. Nunca percebeu? Às vezes você pode ser sério e mal. Ainda mais na empresa.

- Meu humor tem altos e baixos. Às vezes eu não tenho tato.

- Eu tinha medo de você... Nos primeiros dias. - retrucou com um riso na voz - Você respira importância e depois passei a achar sexy.

- Eu fiquei doido no momento que te vi... - murmurei olhando-a brevemente - Quando te toquei pela primeira vez eu senti algo mais.

- Eu lembro. Foi como um choque... Meu coração acelerou todo. - sussurrou e não precisava virar para saber que estava corando.

- Uma explosão de cor. E eu não consigo me controlar... Quando quero algo. Eu quis você e tenho você. É toda minha.

- Sua... Até cansar.

- Impossível... Eu escolhi bem. Você é doze anos mais nova que eu... Sempre vai estar gostosa. Mesmo que eu esteja grisalho.

- Bobo. Isso é muito tempo, não acha?

- Isso... - murmurei distribuindo beijos por um caminho até a sua boca - Chama-se para sempre.

- Eu gosto de como isso soa...

Acordei sozinho na cama. O café já estava na mesa, crianças dormindo, meu blackberry tinha muitas ligações de Emmett, Carlisle, da Assessoria de Imprensa, Rosalie e até mesmo Eleazar. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Comecei pelas mensagens do meu irmão me xingando por estar comendo minha babá querendo levar um processo por assédio sexual. Carlisle deixou uma mensagem de voz glacial, mas ele estava preocupado com ela e não comigo. Rosalie perguntou se fui cavaleiro e se tinha certeza disso, porque tudo passaria.

Liguei meu ipad e vi que tinha mil fotos nossas. Nossos beijos no mar. Minha mão apalpando sua bunda. Beijo durante o jantar. Minha olhando sua bunda. Outra com ela segurando Sophie e estou abraçando as duas com Nate do lado. Eram tantas... E eu gostei muito de todas elas. Respondi todos via mensagem. Ninguém tinha autorização para falar algo.

Fui até o quarto dela procurá-la e encontrei no banheiro só de calcinha do biquíni.

- Eu tenho um chupão no meu seio. - disse quando me viu e apontou para o local - Acho que o biquíni tapa.

- Estamos na imprensa. - anunciei esperando sua reação.

- Eu sei. Sua mãe me ligou... Rosalie também. - respondeu desviando o olhar do meu - Também li algumas matérias.

- E?

- Sinceramente? Não gostei da exposição. Só não vou chorar por isso. Foi mais constrangedor explicar para sua mãe que você... Não me seduziu. Ela estava quase vindo aqui me buscar porque ela e seu pai acham que você está brincando comigo.

- Ah...

- É que você não terminou com Victoria... Elas tem medo que você me faça um passatempo. - sussurrou corando cinquenta tons de vermelho.

- Eu sei que você tem medo disso também. Que eu não tenho muita moral... Mas jamais brincaria com você...

- Eu sei. É bobo. - Cortou-me distraída. Ela estava pensando em algo e não estava me contando. Vestiu seu biquíni e um vestido - Vou acordar as crianças.

- Não antes de me dar um beijo.

Era a única maneira de saber, sentir, se estávamos bem. Com um suspiro doce, abraçou-me apertado e depois relaxou em meus braços, derretendo-se de paixão. Rapidamente minha animação cresceu e parei antes que não tivesse volta.

- Desculpe pelo chupão.

- Não ligo enquanto der para tapar... Mais tarde te mostro outro lugar interessante. - respondeu sedutoramente - Vamos. Temos um dia para divertir as crianças!

Nossos dias em Punta foram perfeitos. Tirando a maneira distraída de Bella em alguns momentos por conta do assédio constante e descarado dos fotógrafos. No retorno para casa, as crianças resmungaram não querendo nem por um segundo deixar a praia. Tivemos um voo tranquilo brincando um jogo de adivinhação que Sophie e Bella venceram ganhando uma nota de dez dólares.

Não tinha fotógrafos no aeroporto e muito menos em casa. Sophie quis dormir depois da pizza que pedi para jantarmos. Carmen ou Eleazar não estavam a vista e também não estava a fim da inquisição espanhola aquela hora da noite. Liguei para Esme. Ela ficaria louca de preocupação se não ligasse.

- Ah meu filho. Chegaram bem? Boa viagem? Como está Bella e as crianças?

- Está tudo bem... Foi cansativo, mas eles brincaram o tempo todo. - respondi deitando minha cabeça no encosto da cadeira macia do escritório. - Vou passar as fotos e se você preparar um bom jantar amanhã, posso mostrá-las e contar tudo sobre Sophie.

- O que houve? Ela teve alguma crise? - perguntou alarmada.

- Só de riso. Mãe, ela riu tanto. Ela brincou e correu tanto. - sussurrei com a minha voz quebrando - Foi tão lindo de ver.

- Oh meu filho... Não chore. Eu disse para você ter fé - respondeu amável - Carlisle, está tudo bem. - disse a meu pai. - Edward, querido. Sophie vai superar seus problemas... Ela tem alguém praticamente representando a figura materna na sua vida. Ela está feliz.

- Eu também estou... Muito feliz. - murmurei envergonhado - Sei que fiz tudo de modo errado, mas eu vou corrigir isso.

- Eu e seu pai decidimos confiar em você. Você precisa recomeçar e entre ela e Victoria...

- Entendi mãe. - gemi revirando os olhos.

- Vou deixar você ir. Amanhã jantar às 19h. - retrucou com um sorriso - Amo você!

Conectei o cabo da câmera no meu computador e enquanto as fotos carregavam, abri meu email. Li a maioria dos importantes e respondi alguns. Dei uma passada nos portais de notícia, li algumas matérias políticas recentes enquanto descarregava as fotos de três cartões de memória. A maioria das fotos Bella quem tirou, sempre minha e das crianças a cada momento.

Um cartão de memória, quarto e último tinha o meu conteúdo particular. Fotos dela dormindo, seminua, várias dela nua, fazendo pose... Também tirei muitas dela de biquíni e outras normais, de nós dois, beijando, abraçados, sorrindo. Todas essas iriam juntar-se às outras que já tinha em um hd externo bloqueado com senha. As mais inocentes ficaram no computador mesmo para proteção de tela.

- Edward? Posso entrar? - Bella bateu na porta suavemente.

- Claro que sim, baby. - retruquei observando-a entrar de camisola - Todos dormindo?

- Sim. Apagados. Nate estava com dor de cabeça, dei um remédio e ele dormiu. - respondeu sorrindo e cheguei pra trás para que sentasse no meu colo - Fotos?

- Já descarreguei todas. Você está bem? - perguntei beijando seu pescoço - Cheirosa. Tomou banho sem mim? Poxa...

- Você estava demorando...

- Meu doce anjo.

- Quero que me ame a noite inteira. - ronronou rebolando no meu colo.

- Sim. Sempre vou amar você.

Saí da cama antes que acordasse. Ela estava gloriosamente nua e mal coberta, mas eu ouvia a voz de Sophie e Nate pelos corredores. Nate estava com Sophie montada em suas costas brincando de cavalinho. Preparei um café da manhã rápido e depois de comer, brinquei com eles no quintal.

- Bom dia, Sr. Cullen. - Jacob passou por mim e parou por um momento para soltar a mangueira.

- Aconteceu algo?

- A estufa ficou sem funcionar por uma hora. As samambaias brasileiras que Senhora Cullen comprou chegam segunda-feira. Até tratá-las preciso consertar isso.

- Certo. O jardim vai estar pronto até o aniversário de Sophie?

- Sim senhor. As violetas irão abrir a tempo.

- Bom dia. - Bella disse preguiçosamente descendo os degraus da varanda - Oi Jake. Tudo bem? - sorriu abraçando-o levemente e fechei os olhos evitando gravar a cena - Oi você. Ninguém me acordou. Traidores. - Resmungou e puxei-a pra mim, cercando meus braços na sua cintura e beijando seus lábios ternamente.

- Oi... Ér... Já vou. - Jacob disse com um olhar pousando em Bella e saiu.

- Mije em mim na próxima. - Bella murmurou me olhando nos olhos.

- Acho que vou fazer isso agora. - brinquei fingindo abrir minha calça e ela riu, batendo no meu peito.

- Você me deixou sozinha na cama... Eu tinha planos para você esta manhã... - sorriu acariciando meu peito nu e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

- Papai! Bella! Uma borboleta pousou em Nate! - Sophie gritou e saiu de entre os arbustos com um sorriso enorme - Ela tinha cor azul e roxa. Tão bonitinha.

- Oh meu Deus! Você é a minha fofinha! - Bella gritou rindo do jeitinho de Sophie - Vem cá me dar um beijo.

- Ela pousou no meu nariz. Tomei um susto. - Nate disse rindo e passando a mão no rosto - Sophie achou o máximo. - revirou os olhos - Pai, vou pegar a bola. Joga comigo?

- Só se eu puder jogar também. - Mike disse atrás de nós e Sophie gritou surpresa e foi correndo pra ele - Oi princesa. Oi Bella... Quer dizer que resolveu me trocar por Edward? Estou magoado.

- Fala sério, Mike. - Bella revirou os olhos e eu ri.

- Desculpe se eu sou melhor. - retruquei com um sorriso - Deixe-a em paz. O que você quer?

- Vim pegar minha moto. - respondeu com um sorriso enorme - Estou saindo com uma morena brasileira cheia de curvas. De me deixar cansado de tanto...

- Mike! - Bella gritou arrancando Sophie dele - Não tem senso mesmo. - repreendeu firme e ele encolheu os ombros se desculpando - Vou entrar. Sophie e eu teremos um dia de menina no quarto e não queremos ser interrompidas.

- Fazer o quê, né? - respondi emburrado.

- Na geladeira tem bifes. Só grelhar... Salada e alguma coisa atrativa para as crianças. - disse e entrou em casa. Ou seja, eu ia para cozinha fazer o almoço.

- Domesticado. - Mike murmurou rindo - Vejo vocês depois. - sorriu quando dei o dedo do meio na sua direção.

Nate e eu jogamos bola até estarmos derretendo de suor. Subimos para tomar um banho e ele prometeu me ajudar a preparar um almoço. Carmen e Eleazar acabaram chegando e ela assumiu a tarefa enquanto conversávamos juntos. Eles perguntaram da viagem e Nate foi o narrador da história e volte meia eu acrescentava uns detalhes ou outro.

- Cadê Bella? - Eleazar perguntou e vi que Carmen revirou os olhos disfarçadamente e Eleazar limpou a garganta dando um olhar de aviso. - Ela também gostou da viagem?

- Sim. Foi muito bom para nós dois.

Meu tom mudou. Eu tinha acabado a brincadeira e eles perceberam isso. Amava-os como família, mas eu era um homem adulto, capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões sem babá. Não devia autorização ou satisfação a ninguém e dentro da minha casa fazia o que bem entendia. Ninguém falou mais nada. Pedi licença e fui para o escritório por um momento recuperar meu blackberry e ligar para Victoria. Por pura coincidência era ela quem estava me ligando. Vamos encarar essa banda.

- Oi Victoria. - atendi calmamente. Não sabia que estava com tanta raiva até me assustar com meu tom de voz.

- Edward... - fungou dramaticamente - Diz que ela é só um caso. Alguém passageiro.

- Victoria, nós podemos nos encontrar? - perguntei calmamente - Em um local público.

- Sim, claro.

Ela estava desesperada. Faria qualquer coisa que pedisse... Se fosse outros tempos usaria tudo ao meu favor, mas agora, eu tinha Bella e meus filhos também não mereciam respirar o mesmo ar que alguém que não gostavam. Sempre fui um idiota, mas ela foi a minha idiotice maior.

- Esteja no François em meia hora. Sala vip.

Desliguei sem dar tempo para resposta, ligando logo em seguida para o restaurante. Pedi a sala por meia hora e saí sem falar com ninguém, levando Jim comigo e Jared seguiu meu carro com Paul. Cheguei lá antes dela. Parecendo impecável com seus óculos escuros, sentou-se a minha frente.

- Estou indo direto ao ponto. - disse bruscamente - Eu vim aqui para terminar nosso relacionamento. Sinto muito por ter sido desleal. E não é por ela que estou terminando nosso noivado. Primeiro, quando começamos você sabia que não queria casar e você me força a isso o tempo todo. Meus filhos não gostam de você, minha família também não e eu não consegui desenvolver meu sentimento por você.

- Edward... Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Sinto muito. Eu já fiz. Preciso de uma companheira... De uma mulher que também ame meus filhos.

- Eu posso ser isso... Por favor.

- Não implore.- cortei grosseiramente e segurei minha língua ou meu humor iria explodir.

- É horrível essa humilhação de ser trocada por uma garota mais jovem. Ela nem sequer é madura. Você acha que ela vai brincar de casinha por muito tempo?

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso e todo resto não é da sua conta. - respondi calmamente.

- Ela é uma alpinista social! Rastejou para sua cama como uma santa. Ela te contou sobre James?

_Venenosa._

- Sim. E é melhor ele manter distância.

- Você não sabe o erro que está cometendo.

_A máscara estava caindo._

- Para o seu bem... É melhor que isso não seja uma ameaça. - respondi levantando - Passar bem.

Meu iphone estava tocando e era Bella. Atendi assim que entrei no carro.

- Oi meu amor.

- Cadê você? Estamos te esperando para almoçar. - disse manhosa.

- Vim resolver um problema na rua e estou a caminho de casa. - respondi com um suspiro - Esperem por mim.

- Tudo bem.

Cheguei em casa dez minutos depois sem nem ter tempo para processar meu encontro com Victoria. O almoço foi estranho. Carmen estava literalmente dando um gelo em Bella que por sua vez não conseguia manter o olhar levantado. Isso me enervou que saí da mesa empurrando meu prato mal tocado e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto para não dar uma crise. Muita gente para dar conta da minha vida. Deitei de bruços na minha cama e enfiei minha cabeça entre os travesseiros. Minha cabeça estava explodindo.

Pouco tempo depois, não sabia quanto ao certo, ouvi a porta ser aberta e fechada. Depois a cama movimentou e alguns beijos foram distribuídos conforme ela levantava minha blusa. Virei de frente e puxei seu corpo de modo que ficasse todo em cima de mim.

- Por quê você está irritado? - sussurrou me dando um selinho - Nem comeu. Sophie e Nate foram dormir...

- Carmen falou com você?

- Não, mas ela tem razão em se preocupar ou ficar chateada. Eu sou uma estranha órfã que entrou nas suas vidas de forma errada. - respondeu olhando nos meus olhos - Talvez eu mereça isso.

- Não merece. Não vamos discutir isso. Eu quero dormir e de noite vamos jantar com meus pais.

- Não... Nós precisamos conversar...

- Sei que precisamos, mas eu vou ver se final de semana que vem ficamos sozinhos em casa. E aí conversamos sobre tudo.

- Tudo bem então...

- Deita aqui também, tira essa calça jeans. - pedi acariciando seu cabelo - Seu cabelo está diferente.

- Sophie e eu fizemos hidratação corporal e no cabelo. Também fiz minhas unhas e sequei melhor meu cabelo. Esses dias só de sol e mar... A pele e o cabelo ficam em um estado de calamidade.

- Fofo você incluir Sophie nesse ritual... Ela deve ter gostado.

- Você vai ver a roupa dela hoje. - sorriu com orgulho - É muito linda. Extremamente fashion!

- Você e essas roupas que compra para Sophie. - sorri abrindo o botão do seu jeans e ela puxou pelas pernas - Calcinha bonitinha. Você fica melhor sem.

- Safado. Nós não íamos dormir? - perguntou tirando a blusa mostrando que estava sem sutiã.

- Uhn... - cantarolei segurando ambos e beliscando levemente - Nós podemos dormir depois. - sorri descendo minha mão até a sua calcinha e acariciando seus lábios pela renda e depois abaixei - Monte em mim.

- Vou tirar sua roupa primeiro. - disse e levantei para tirar minha blusa enquanto tirava minha calça com a minha cueca.

Minha ereção saltou livre clamando atenção e ela riu, passando o polegar pela minha cabeça, brincando com meu pré-gozo e levou o polegar a boca, chupando, provando meu gosto olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Safada. Com um sorriso, levou-me a boca e fechei os olhos... Porra.

- Jogue essas pernas pra cá...

Uhn... Boa posição, me dava a oportunidade de provar seu gosto e deixá-la louca com a minha língua.

- Baby... Não quero gozar assim. - disse ofegante e saiu de cima de mim.

- De quatro. Mãos na cabeceira. - pedi ajeitando seu corpo - Não vou ser delicado. Você é muito gostosa para ser delicado.

- Vem com tudo - sorriu olhando sobre os ombros com um olhar encapuzado de desejo - Aaaaah porra! - gritou quando penetrei com força.

- Quieta. Você vai acordar todo mundo. - rosnei estapeando sua bunda, recomeçando meu ritmo de estocadas. - Você gosta disso, não gosta? - sussurrei no seu ouvido arrastando meu dente pelo lóbulo da sua orelha - Sua pequena safada que gosta de ser fodida.

- Oh meu Deus... - soluçou jogando a cabeça pra trás, liberando o pescoço para meus beijos - Edward, meu Edward!

Bella gozou duas vezes antes de mim. Ela era extremamente receptiva ao sexo, ao meu toque. Desabou na cama, respirando pesado com um sorriso enorme. Levantei para ligar o chuveiro, na água quente e voltei para pegá-la no colo.

- É possível ficar bêbada de prazer? Não posso molhar o cabelo - disse quando a coloquei de pé - Por que é tão bom?

- É sempre bom, mas com você é mais que maravilhoso. - respondeu ligando o chuveirinho já que ela não podia molhar o cabelo - Vire-se que vou te lavar. - pedi pegando a toalhinha e colocando o sabonete líquido de morango que ela adorava.

- Você me mima muito. - murmurou com um sorriso na voz - Eu gosto disso, mas só se puder retribuir o favor. - disse brincando com a esponja que eu gostava de usar - Isso tudo porque você me chamou para dormir, alias, estava tão irritado que o sexo aliviou suas tensões?

- Todas as minhas tensões foram eliminadas. - retruquei com um sorriso satisfeito - Prontinho. Retribua seu favor, baby. Estou ansioso por isso.

Nosso banho que era para ser rápido, foi longo, mesmo que inocente. Deitamos com pelo menos uma hora de cochilo garantida. Essa coisa de fuso horário era meio louca. Sophie me acordou antes que estivesse satisfeito com o meu sono. Em compensação era hora de levantar e começar a nos arrumar. Bella e Sophie se trancaram no quarto porque iriam se arrumar com uma surpresa e demoraram tanto que Nate e eu começamos a assistir um filme.

Ouvi as duas descerem e levantamos para o hall e ri da minha garotinha toda estilosa e diferente.

- Calça leggin de onça, sapatilhas e uma blusa preta. Nos cabelos, babyliss. Tá linda, não está?

- Maravilhosa! - bati palmas pegando sua mão para rodopiá-la - Tão linda!

Bella estava toda de preto, com a roupa justa e um sapato azul fechado. Sua maquiagem era mais escura e muito bonita. Parecia um pouco mais velha. E bem gostosa. Sorri e pedi que ela desse uma voltinha.

- As duas estão lindas. - disse sorrindo.

- Vamos tirar onda com as duas, não é pai? - Nate riu cutucando meu braço.

- Precisamos ir ou iremos nos atrasar. - sorri pegando minha garotinha cheirosa e saindo de mão dadas com Bella.

Sophie ficou tagarelando sobre seu dia de beleza com Bella. Ela mostrou suas unhas pintadas de azul como da Bella e que o creme de massagem tinha cheiro de tuttifrute.

- Meu Deus! - Esme gritou quando viu Sophie - Tão linda da vovó, toda fashion! - sorriu pegando-a no colo - Nate! Bonita jaqueta. Tá um gato.

- Oi Vovó. Bella escolheu minha roupa. - Sophie disse depois de dar um beijo no rosto da minha mãe.

- Oi vocês! Você está linda, Bella. Amei seu sapato. - Esme sorriu com os olhos passando mais de uma vez na nossa mão unida. - Vamos. Entrem. Falta só Emmett e Rosalie chegarem...

Carlisle chegou com vinho e cumprimentou Bella com carinho. Sentamos na sala com petiscos porque além do meu irmão estar demorando, o jantar estava atrasado. O carro da segurança tinha feito a ronda no bairro e mandei-os ficar na sala de segurança dos meus pais.

Na segunda taça de vinho eles começaram as perguntas sobre como começamos. Meus pais estavam cautelosos e preocupados com ela, é claro. Sozinha na vida e menor de idade, totalmente compreensível.

- Vocês são bonitos juntos. - Esme disse com um sorriso e olhar avaliativo - Vão me dar lindos netos.

Bella arregalou os olhos e engasgou com seu vinho. Negando euforicamente.

- Nada de bebês! - dissemos ao mesmo tempo fazendo os dois rirem alto. - Não é engraçado. - Bella murmurou com um beicinho o ouvimos barulho de porta de carro batendo.

- Carlisle atenda enquanto verifico o jantar.

Aproveitei que estávamos sozinhos para dar conforto. Olhamos um para o outro e começamos a rir. De onde minha mãe vem com esses assuntos? Coisa de louco. Inclinei para tocar seus lábios levemente e logo em seguida Emmett entrou na sala sendo barulhento e implicante.

- Então eu estava certo o tempo inteiro? - perguntou com as mãos na cintura como uma mulherzinha. - Vocês me enganaram.

- Sinto muito. - Bella corou profundamente e Rosalie sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Estou magoado. - Emmett disse com um beicinho - Edward, isso não é crime?

- Ela é maior de 18 anos.

- Bom...

- Emmett. Para de azucrinar seu irmão? Vocês não crescem nunca. - Carlisle repreendeu dando a ele e Rosalie suas taças de vinho.

Finalmente o foco da conversa saiu do meu... Namoro... Relacionamento, enfim, de Bella e eu para alguns negócios do banco. Rosalie e Bella estavam deliberadamente fofocando baixinho, trocando risos cúmplices e olhares na minha direção. Mulheres. O jantar ficou pronto e então seguimos para mesa. Minha mãe tinha feito sua carne assada com batatas gratinadas que Emmett e eu amamos de coração. O molho era algo surreal. Nunca contou a receita.

O jantar foi recheado com as histórias da viagem.

- Edward deve ter engordado pelo menos quatro quilos. - Bella disse enquanto amassava as batatas de Sophie depois de ter cortado sua carne - Ele comeu muito.

- O churrasco é muito bom. Realmente comi muito e bebi umas coisas loucas que o hotel oferecia. Eu não engordei. Estou a plena forma da gostosura. - respondi estufando o peito e encolhendo minha barriga.

- Realmente, você voltou mais bochechudo e bronzeado. Bella está te alimentando bem, isso é tudo para uma mãe. - Esme disse com um sorriso.

- Então você me ama porque Emmett engordou uns vinte cinco quilos do casamento pra cá. - Rosalie retrucou uma risada apertando a gordura lateral do marido.

- Edward, acho que elas querem que a gente encontre uma academia. - Emmett provocou com um sorriso maldoso - Mulheres seminuas e suadas por todo lado.

- Edward não precisa disso. - Bella respondeu tranquilamente limpando a boca de Sophie - Ele tem uma excelente academia equipada em casa.

- Posso acompanhar meu irmão e olhar bundas empinadas com exercício de glúteo? - entrei no jogo colocando pilha.

- Boa sorte para você. - encolheu os ombros.

- Só isso? Você não vai fazer nada? - Emmett perguntou - Rosalie no início do casamento me mataria por isso. Dez anos depois ela nem liga.

- Por mim ele olha a bunda que quiser. Hoje em dia nem por dinheiro mulher alguma aguenta as manias dele. - Rosalie disse com um tom de diversão.

- Edward é adulto. Se ele quer olhar bundas, que olhe. Se tocar, que toque. Ele terá consequências por isso e então que faça uma escolha. - disse depois de dar um gole no seu vinho.

- Sem crises de ciúmes? - Carlisle perguntou rindo.

- Ah, eu sinto ciúmes, mas o que posso fazer?

- Dar uma crise! - Esme disse e caímos na gargalhada - Aqui em casa todo mundo é muito ciumento. Uma doença genética.

- Meu doce marido ogro já me jogou sobre os ombros em uma boate. Um cara pediu para dançar e estava grávida de três meses de Joe, com uns peitos enormes e disse ao cara que não estava interessada, mas isso não parou Emmett. - Rosalie disse com uma risada - Já deixei o sofá pronto para ele dormir e me tranquei com as crianças no quarto.

- Edward praticamente faz xixi em mim. - Bella pontuou com um sorriso.

- Você já jogou roupas em mim e praticamente me agrediu com ciúmes. - disse lembrando vagamente do seu momento quando Victória tomou café conosco em um dia.

- Certo. Era sua culpa. Você mereceu todas as peças e acredite em mim quando meu desejo era cravar o salto do meu sapato na sua testa. - respondeu olhando-me com raiva. Cara, ela lembrou exatamente do dia e não tinha superado.

- Sua calma não convenceu querida, acabou de se entregar. Você é ciumenta como todos nós. - Carlisle brincou e levantou sua taça com todos nós rindo do rosto escarlate de Bella - Um brinde!

- Não sou ciumenta... Só um pouquinho. - resmungou erguendo sua taça e me olhando rapidamente.

- Assuma, amor. Você pode ser ciumenta, eu deixo. - disse me inclinando para beijá-la nos lábios rapidamente e sussurrei no seu ouvido - Eu gosto.

O resto do jantar foi tranquilo. Sophie abandonou sua cadeira para o colo de Bella, que estava encostada em mim, brincando de dar beijinho de esquimó na minha garotinha. Ela exigia toda atenção de Bella e ficava chateada quando ela respondia alguma coisa da conversa dos adultos. Nate veio da sala dizendo que estava passando Toy Store 3. Sophie amava tanto esse filme que saiu correndo sem nem olhar para trás. Emmett e Rosalie estavam falando sobre paternidade.

- Quando você for mãe, você vai entender. - Esme disse a Bella - É sacrifício atrás de sacrifício.

- Daqui a uns anos, Esme. Alguns bons anos. - Bella respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

- Você não pensa em ser mãe? - Rosalie perguntou por curiosidade.

- Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Antes de Sophie, nunca tive contato com crianças, elas não existiam no meu mundo. Hoje, eu vejo o quanto dá trabalho cuidar de uma e percebo que não quero isso tão cedo. - respondeu honestamente olhando-me rapidamente - Acho bebês fofos. Na escola de Sophie tem um monte, são lindos, mas eu não acordo durante a noite com eles chorando ou simplesmente engordei quilos por isso. Acho que todo o conjunto ainda me apavora. - completou encolhendo os ombros.

- Tudo tem o tempo certo. Esme diz que era assim também. - Carlisle concordou. Que papo desconfortável sobre filhos!

- Eu queria ser modelo. Nenhuma aspirante a modelo quer ser mãe cedo, mas eu resolvi cursar jornalismo e casar com Carlisle.

- Quem quer torta? Tem torta de morango e cheesecake de framboesa. - Rosalie disse após trocar um olhar com Bella e as duas saltaram da mesa na desculpa de pegar os itens da sobremesa.

Emmett puxou assunto sobre o próximo jogo dos Mariners e combinamos de fazer a noite dos homens no camarote novamente. Meus pais resolveram começar a troca de sussurro e beijinhos de todo fim de jantar. Esses dois eram um caso sério de romance a todo tempo. Meu pai era muito brega, sério, conquistador barato que deixava minha mãe encantada como se ainda tivessem um ano de casados. Meu blackberry apitou e era Kate. Desliguei e voltei a colocá-lo sobre a mesa. As meninas retornaram com pratos e uma torta. Fiquei feliz que tenham escolhido trazer cheesecake porque era a que mais gostava.

Bella graciosamente serviu pedaços a todos enquanto Rosalie distribuía. Observar seus movimentos era um bom passatempo. Toda bonitinha sempre sorrindo, colocando a franja atrás da orelha, fazendo seu famoso bico pensativo ou dando uma resposta esperta para as brincadeiras sem noção de Emmett. Meu pedaço era maior, mas percebi que iriamos dividir. Minha mente escorregou para o dia que dividimos uma torta e pelo visto, ela também. Seu olhar ficou preso ao meu e no momento que pensei em beijá-la, meu blackberry apitou de novo. Era Kate. Já fazia um tempo que não falava com ela ou qualquer coisa, Bella me mataria com toda certeza. Começamos a comer e o telefone tocou pelo menos mais duas vezes antes dela me olhar desconfiada e puxar o aparelho, rolando a tele e bingo. Parecia que todos na mesa estavam assistindo a cena. Bella não falou nada, no entanto, continuou comendo, com um olhar mais frio na minha direção sempre que entrava na sua conversa. Ela não iria fazer nada na frente de ninguém, já tinha reparado esse traço na sua personalidade e Deus ajude minhas bolas quando ficássemos sozinhos.

Algumas horas mais tarde, nosso encontro terminou e voltamos para casa com ela tentando conversar comigo naturalmente. Eu sabia que estava chateada e quando as crianças deram um tempo no falatório, resolvi que poderia me livrar de uma bronca.

- Eu não respondi sua ligação. Ela não ligou porque mantenho contato...

- Eu sei. - respondeu com um sussurro.

- Não fica chateada.

- Eu estou, mas não com você. Com a situação. Daqui a pouco passa.

- Tudo bem. - sorri levemente pegando sua mão e colocando na minha perna, como de costume.

A semana inteira estive muito ocupado para poder pensar em algo. Minha rotina estava normal, porém, a segurança tinha sido reforçada. As crianças iam da escola para casa sem pausas ou sem outros compromissos. Bella estava sempre aprontando, eu não a queria na rua, mas ela era desobediente e teimosa, saindo sempre e desaparecendo do mapa por algumas horas. Ela se recusava a vir na empresa me ver. A única vez que isso aconteceu, ouviu uma conversa no elevador que a deixou chateada e então, me esperava no restaurante, ou seja lá o lugar que fossemos nos encontrar. Mike tinha deixado sua paixonite de lado e agora resolveu que iria perturbá-la sempre que pudesse.

Bella se irritava facilmente com Emmett e Mike pendurados no seu ombro, implicando ou simplesmente puxando seu cabelo, falando besteira e jogando bolinhas de papel ou comida. Ela odiava e eu também. O que eles queriam? Mostrar a nossa diferença de idade? Ela também não queria brincadeira desse tipo. Mesmo que brinque com Nate no vídeo game e jogue bola como um menino, ela era mulher o suficiente para estar na minha cama me satisfazendo como um homem, era minha companheira e minha melhor amiga. Alguém que me esperava para jantar com comida quente, que deitava do meu lado e ouvia minhas lamentações do trabalho e massageava meu ego dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

Nossas noites eram completas. A cama era o nosso momento de colocar pingos nos is e entre outras coisas. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia feliz. E agora, eu estava feliz. Tanya não era mais uma memória dolorida, Bella não se incomodava em falar sobre ela, não queria sumir com suas fotos. Ela entendia minha dor de ter perdido minha esposa, ela entendia meu amor por ela, por ser minha primeira namorada, esposa e mãe dos meus filhos. Ela não exigia muito de mim, só dava carinho e ao mesmo tempo amava receber.

Tinha planejado um final de semana incrível para nós dois. E quando finalmente o sol de sexta-feira raiou, senti uma ansiedade estranha. Ela estava dormindo ao meu lado, nua, com a cabeça no meu travesseiro e a perna embolada com a minha. Um sorriso no seu rosto me deixou feliz. Ela mesmo não sendo uma boa pessoa pela manhã, ela sempre tinha um sorriso.

- Bom dia preguiçosa. Levanta. - sussurrei beijando seus lábios.

- Não. Não quero sair daqui. - resmungou fechando os olhos novamente - Acho que hoje não quero sair de casa.

- Por que?

- Não sei. Só não quero. As crianças também não irão para escola. Vamos todos ficar em casa.

- O que foi? Preguiça múltipla?

- Sensação ruim.

- Deixa de bobeira que nada vai acontecer conosco hoje. Quais são seus compromissos?

- Visitar sua mãe no trabalho dela com Nate, ele não tem aula, é prova da matéria que já fez. E depois vamos buscar Sophie para ficar em casa. Seu pai vem buscá-los a noite e depois sou toda sua.

- Você é minha todo dia, o tempo todo, para sempre.

- Isso é verdade.

Descemos para o café, mas ela estava dando nos nervos. Carmen não estava falando comigo muito bem ou com Bella. Eleazar não sabia dizer o que era e também não entendia a chateação da sua esposa.

- Bella você vai continuar mal humorada? Talvez deva ficar em casa mesmo. - disse sem paciência com seu péssimo humor. Ela estava batendo porta, jogando coisas, emburrada e distante.

- Posso continuar mal humorada? Dá licença? - resmungou bebendo seu suco e fechando os olhos por um momento.

- O que foi?

- Estou com dor de cabeça, do nada. Aquelas fisgadas.

- É seu mal humor atraindo coisas ruins. - respondi ainda cético com sua dor. Seu olhar flamejante me fez revirar os olhos - Sei o que está precisando... - sussurrei querendo irritá-la e a maneira que bateu o copo na mesa soube que tinha conseguido.

- Você fez isso a noite inteira e não mudou absolutamente nada. - respondeu em alto e bom som no momento que as crianças entraram na cozinha resmungando bom dia. - O que aconteceu com você, Sophie?

- Sophie não quer acordar. - respondeu com um beicinho e os olhos fechados antes de deitar a cabeça na mesa. - Sophie precisa dormir mais.

- Ela estava de graça para sair da cama. - Nate disse, também mal humorado.

- O que aconteceu com a minha família hoje? - perguntei rindo dos três e Carmen colocou ovos nos pratos de todos. - Obrigado Carmen. Vai comer?

- Já comi. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Carmen, não precisava fazer. Eu perguntei se queria ajuda. - Bella disse amigavelmente.

- E eu disse que não. Esse é o meu trabalho. - respondeu de forma seca, dando as costas - Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Senhorita?

- Quer saber? Eu cansei. Fique aqui se comportando como uma criança infeliz e sozinha! - Bella levantou empurrando a cadeira com força pra trás e saiu da cozinha como um furacão.

Eu tinha decidido que teria um excelente final de semana e continuei comendo ignorando a cena que tinha me irritado muito, mas esse era o meu momento. Minha folga. Só precisava trabalhar pela manhã e logo depois teria o dia inteiro para preparar o quarto e a casa para ficar sozinho com Bella e recuperar seu bom humor. Talvez fosse ficar menstruada e isso era tpm atacando. Nate e Sophie terminaram de comer e subimos juntos para escovar os dentes.

Procurei por Bella e a encontrei sentada no degrau de uma escada que dava para o jardim. Chorando.

- Oh meu amor, o que houve? - perguntei sentando-me ao seu lado e abraçando-a - Estou preocupado.

- Não sei. Estou com um péssimo humor, com o coração apertado, uma sensação ruim. Não sei o que é.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai passar boa parte do dia com a minha mãe, vai gostar de selecionar as modelos, vai ter o closet da revista para ver o que quiser e mostrar seus desenhos a um produtor. Vai ser bom, vai dar tudo certo.

- Você tem razão. - disse depois de um tempo - Vamos, sua mãe odeia atrasos.

Saímos de casa em carros separados, mas ela ainda estava séria e pensativa quando se despediu de Sophie para ir com Nate. Meu filho achava que eu não sabia que ele estava indo para ver as modelos desfilando de biquini. Tinha que dizer a ele que já tive a idade dele e fiz a mesma coisa por muito tempo e se desse, ainda hoje, faria de novo. Cheguei na empresa depois de fazer uma breve pausa na escola de Sophie para uma reunião no qual ela só recebeu elogios pelo comportamento mais sociável. Ainda não dividia seus brinquedos ou a sua mesa, mas saia para brincar no recreio e lanchava junto com outra menininha da sua idade.

Emmett estava me esperando para a única reunião que teríamos no dia. Era sexta-feira, ele também ia deixar as crianças com meus pais e ter um final de semana romântico com Rosalie. Chegamos até combinar não estar no mesmo restaurante no sábado a noite. Escolhi um bistrô que servia uma comida italiana divina que Bella amaria. Mike tinha planilhas prontas e dois projetos bem desenvolvidos. Foi muito difícil esconder o orgulho que tinha dele. Minha vontade era de parabenizá-lo na frente de todos, mas isso seria favoritismo, então, mantive minha expressão séria. A reunião demorou mais do que esperava. Ainda faltavam duas apresentações e já passava da hora do almoço. Decidimos não pausar ou iria estender demais.

Meu iphone vibrou com uma mensagem. Era Bella. Rapidamente abri a multimídia. Um vídeo que fez meu coração saltar pela boca.

"_Pai. Eles querem cinco milhões em duas horas ou todos nós estaremos mortos"_

Nate estava nervoso, branco como uma vela e com a voz trêmula.

- Emmett!

As coisas agiram como um borrão. Emmett viu o vídeo, falou alguma coisa, houve uma correria, um copo de água na minha frente. E depois meu pai e Rosalie estavam falando no celular. Eu congelei. Meu filho! Onde estava Bella e minha mãe?

- Não consigo falar com Esme! - Carlisle gritou aflito.

Sophie estava sentada na sala ao lado, com Mike, desenhando alguma coisa. Ele estava tentando distraí-la e lembro vagamente de mandar alguém trazê-la da escola.

- Outra mensagem! - Rosalie gritou saltando nervosa - É do celular de Esme.

Bella estava com os lábios machucados e um hematoma enorme no olho.

"_Edward. Eles precisam de cinco milhões para libertar Esme e Nate vivos"_ disse com a voz rachando no final e não entendi porque ela não estava incluída na frase. _"Eu te amo, por favor, não esqueça disso."_

Meu café da manhã quase voltou. O que eles estavam fazendo? Como daria a porra do dinheiro? Deitei minha cabeça no tampo de vidro ouvindo o detetive especializado em sequestro dar as coordenadas para seus funcionários e tentar acalmar o furacão nervoso que era meu pai. Minha mente tinha um zumbido tão forte... Minha namorada, meu filho e minha mãe.

Bella estava tão machucada, tão dolorida e ela disse que me ama. Ela me ama. Ela disse que me ama porque está apavorada de medo. E tudo que ela não queria sair, sua sensação ruim... Por que não dei ouvidos? Se eu nunca mais vê-la? Se alguma coisa horrível acontecer com essas três pessoas que mais amava?

Outro vídeo foi enviado. Dessa vez de um número desconhecido. Eles não conseguiram rastrear o celular de nenhum dos três.

"_Edward... Ora ora ora. Como será que você está? Bom, eu estou me divertindo muito com sua namorada... Ela é tão gostosa" _

A voz era distorcida, mas a imagem era dela caída no chão, só de sutiã e calça jeans, encolhida e tremendo. Nate e Esme estavam abraçados no canto vendados.

"_Isso é para aprender a não mentir, doce Izzye."_

Izzye? Quem diabos era Izzye?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele a chutou bem nas costelas. Todo meu sangue gelou e minha vida saiu do meu corpo com o ar que parei de respirar. Eles iam matar a mulher que eu amava bem diante meus olhos e eu estava completamente impotente.

- 50 reviews e posto o capítulo 10 logo em seguida.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 10 – Somebody That I Used To Know.**

_Música: Somebody That I Used To Know – Gotye_

_._

_._

_._

As horas se arrastaram como um pesadelo. Sophie tinha percebido a demora de Bella e perguntava a cada segundo onde estava Nate e ela. Na hora de dormir, questionou porque tinha muitos homens na casa e porque o Vovô estava na sala sem a Vovó. Faziam horas que eu não tinha notícias. Horas desde que meu coração trovejava no peito com medo. Horas desde que me dei conta que amava tanto Bella que tinha certeza que não poderia viver sem.

Jared e Paul estavam atrás de Jim e Liam porque ambos estavam com eles e desapareceram. Talvez estivessem mortos ou presos em algum lugar. Alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido e me deixava ainda mais angustiado. Sophie demorou para dormir. Ela chorou por horas. Reclamou. Chamou por Bella. Fez pirraça e desmaiou entre seus soluços. Meu telefone vibrou. Era o Iphone e registrado o número de Jim.

- Chefe! - sussurrou - Encontramos o galpão!

- Onde vocês estão? - gritei descendo as escadas correndo até a sala.

Coloquei o telefone no viva voz para todos ouvirem. Eles tinham pedido duas horas para o dinheiro e não disseram onde entregar. O que fazer. Ligamos para o número do segundo vídeo e ninguém atendeu.

- Senhor fomos deixados amarrados na saída da I-5. - disse baixinho - Eles cercaram o carro e atiraram contra nós. Liam está ferido a bala e eu com uma coronhada. Ficamos desarcordados. Conseguimos seguir pela mata até o galpão de serralheria na saída para Vancouver. Reconhecemos a Van. Tem cinco caras armados até os dentes fazendo a segurança externa. Dentro deve ter mais.

Os policiais começaram a se movimentar e encontraram o maldito galpão pelo rastreio do celular de Jim.

- Senhor. Eles nos conheciam. Sabiam nossos nomes e tática de segurança. - Jim disse de repente fazendo com que Jared e eu congelássemos no lugar. Um infiltrado?

Emmett estava ao telefone com seus contatos obscuros da SWAT conseguindo uma equipe tática para invadir o local. Será que eles estavam vivos? Nada iria me fazer ficar em casa esperando notícias. Entrei no carro com meu irmão e meu pai e seguimos a polícia, tendo ordem para esperar o comando invadir e cercar o local. Foi meia hora de silêncio desesperador.

Quando o carro foi autorizado a passar pela entrada, o galpão estava cercado, o comandante preparado para iniciar o contato. Observei com interesse um oficial equipado se camuflar no alto da árvore com um rifle apontado para porta. Será que ele podia ver lá dentro e me dizer o que estava acontecendo?

O contato foi iniciado. Nada a ser ouvido. Nenhum movimento. Dez minutos mais tarde a porta se abriu e minha mãe saiu correndo com Nate. Eles chegaram até nós e os paramédicos puxaram para ambulância. Cadê Bella? Por que ela não saiu? Peguei meu filho no colo, revirei cada pedacinho procurando um ferimento, um machucado. Enchi-o de beijos e chorei tendo certeza que ele estava inteiro e vivo nos meus braços.

- Ele disse que vai matar Bella. Que vai bater nela até que morra. - sussurrou nos meus braços - Ela não deixou que ele me machucasse. Ela se entregou no meu lugar. - disse com lágrimas nos olhos - Ele a chama de Izzye. Disse que foi uma grande surpresa reencontrá-la. Ele disse que foi ele quem matou o pai dela.

- O quê? Porra! - Emmett gritou e saiu para falar com os policiais.

- Eles sequestraram por causa dela? - perguntei, minha mãe negou.

- Não. Ele não deu a entender isso. Bella tentou negociar, e então ele disse que ela era parecida com uma criança que ele matou alguns anos atrás. - Esme disse com uma careta de dor. - Isso dói. Estamos bem. Bella é quem precisa de médicos.

- Edward? - Emmett me chamou no canto - Eles vão invadir. Tudo pode acontecer no momento.

_Deus, por favor... Por favor. Não a leve de mim. _

Meus joelhos pareciam fracos. Sentei na maca de Nate com os olhos fechados. Não quis ouvir mais nada. Estava rezando segurando a mão do meu filho com força. Perder meu amor... Viver em um mundo sem seu sorriso. De novo. Não, eu não mereço. Não posso merecer.

Não tinha muito barulho. Só silêncio. O mundo tão calmo. Lento. Preto. Branco. Só as batidas do meu coração energizando minha fé.

- Ela está vindo. - Emmett sussurrou olhando para maca que os paramédicos empurravam.

Eu queria ver o rosto do filha da puta e passei entre os policiais e olhei para porta onde ele saía carregado por oficiais: James. Suado, sujo e ensanguentado. Victoria estava por de trás disso também? Meu sangue ferveu. Eu queria matá-lo. De repente me vi gritando xingamentos e sendo segurado por homens fortes. Cada pedaço meu queria torcer o pescoço dele. Seu sorriso irônico me impulsionava a matar todo mundo. Tanto ódio fervendo dentro de mim.

- Bella precisa de um acompanhante. Esme e Nate irão na mesma ambulância e papai vai lá. Acalme-se que o estado dela é grave.

Corri para ambulância aberta e me identifiquei afirmando nosso relacionamento. Ela estava desarcordada meio que delirando. Chamava meu nome e de um tal de Charlie e Vovô. Será que estava sonhando com sua família? Hematomas por todo lado. Seu rosto machucado. Costelas feridas. Era uma visão horrível e dolorosa, mas estava viva.

- Edward? Eu...

- Estamos indo para hospital. Está tudo bem. Não force...

- Nate... Esme...

- Por favor, permaneça no oxigênio. - a paramédica pediu suavemente.

- Estão bem, meu amor. Concentre-se em ficar bem. Por favor.

- Alec...

_Alec?_

- Não sou Izzye. Sou Bella... Charlie chamava Izzye.

Que diabos estava falando?

Não fui autorizado a acompanhá-la em nada. Nate ficaria de observação durante a noite e no soro por desidratação. Seus machucados eram leves. Esme tinha dores na coluna e de cabeça, sua idade e toda agitação deixou os médicos receosos. Meu pai estava sufocando-a.

Tarde da noite policiais vieram colher depoimentos e pude assistir o de Nate.

- Nós estavamos saindo da editora para a produtora onde ia acontecer a seleção de modelos. Nós três sentamos atrás com Jim no volante e Liam ao seu lado.

- Como Bella estava? Sua avó? Alguma com sinal de nervosismo? - o detetive Clark perguntou calmamente.

- Normal. Brigando comigo porque dei uma má resposta à funcionária da Vovó. Foi rápido... No momento que ela disse que estava sem meu telefone pelo resto do dia... Bateram no carro.

- Em que altura foi isso?

- No cruzamento do viaduto, sabe, naqueles embaixo, que vai para o distrito?

- Certo. E como foi em seguida?

- Jim disse algo como estamos cercados. Eles saíram do carro armados e começou uma troca de tiros... Bella soltou meu cinto e me fez ficar abaixado. Ela abriu a porta... E me falou quando mandasse correr, era para fazer sem olhar pra trás. Eu fiz isso, mas eu ouvi gritos. Eles tinham uma arma apontada para Vovó e disseram que se eu fosse bonzinho eles não a machucariam e eu voltei.

Segurei a mão do meu filho para tranquilizar em sua coragem.

- Entramos em uma van... Todos vendados. Bella estava segurando minha mão quando eles pegaram nossas coisas. Até que chegamos no galpão e eles pediram para gravar o vídeo.

- Você sabe por que houve mudanças de planos?

- Um deles queria... Você sabe... Com a Bella. - gaguejou com a voz trêmula - E então eles começaram a discutir que não queriam machucar ninguém, que era para ser rápido. Foram horas assim, brigando, discutindo se nos matariam ou não porque a chefe queria o dinheiro e a Bella morta. O loiro foi o único que tirou a máscara... Ele era quem queria. E ela negou, implorou, mas ele disse que me mataria. - sussurrou com a voz embargada - Atirou na minha direção e pegou acima da minha cabeça. Vovó tentou convencê-lo, mas ele queria porque ela era parecida com uma criança que ele matou.

- Ele chegou a pegá-la?

- Sim. Quando o outro cara disse que tinha desistido e foi embora... Rasgou sua roupa e ela estava batendo nele. Acertou o joelho entre as pernas quando ele disse que ia bater nela até que morresse.

Eu sabia que essa mulher, a chefe, era Victoria. Era tão óbvio que interrompi Nate e contei o término do meu relacionamento e os motivos.

- Quando vocês chegaram... Bella estava deitada no chão, se debatendo. Ele ouviu a troca de tiros e nos mandou sair enquanto tentava pegá-la. Ela correu na nossa direção, mas parou quando ele ameaçou atirar na Vovó, que me puxou e saímos.

- Isso é um caso claro de vingança pessoal. - detetive Clark disse quando saímos do quarto de Nate - Vamos verificar a participação de sua ex-noiva e investigar esse assassinato que ele confunde com sua atual namorada. Entender a ligação.

Nate dormiu no momento que fui autorizado a vê-la. Ela precisava de um acompanhante que não podia ser eu enquanto Nate estivesse ali. Liguei para Alice, que estava morta de preocupação. Ela e Jasper chegaram meia hora depois. Bella estava sedada, parecendo bem melhor que antes, serena. Calma. Alice ia ficar com ela. Passei no quarto de Esme para encontrar ela dormindo e meu pai sentado olhando.

Eu estava tão aliviado. Nada tinha acontecido. Minha mãe, mesmo que cansada e traumatizada estava bem. Meu filho mesmo que apavorado foi corajoso e fiel. E ela... Linda. Corajosa. Tão valente para proteger meu filho e sofreu tanto. Não consegui pregar os olhos a noite inteira, olhando meu filho dormir tranquilamente. O dia amanheceu sem que realmente me desse conta. Nate e Esme receberam alta depois do café da manhã, mas não fui embora com eles.

Alice precisava trabalhar e o médico ia dar o resumo do estado clínico de Bella.

- Oi... - sussurrou abrindo os olhos com as pálpebras agitadas - Muita luz.

- Como você se sente? - perguntei suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos - Não posso fechar as cortinas. Ordens das enfermeiras.

- Dolorida. Atropelada. - respondeu com um resmungo e tentando se virar. - Quero vomitar.

Rapidamente abaixei a lateral da cama, mas ela não tinha nada no estômago, apenas a ânsia. A enfermeira entrou e ficou no meu lugar, começando a fazer a verificação de pressão e sinais vitais. Ela tinha sede, mas nenhuma fome. O Dr. Bank pediu que saísse do quarto por um momento para conversar especificamente sobre a suspeita de estupro mesmo que a detetive forense tenha consultado ontem.

Bella estava longe de ter previsão de alta.

- Você está uma merda. - sussurrou olhando-me ternamente - Nosso final de semana foi por água abaixo.

- Teremos todos os outros pelo resto das nossas vidas.

- Foi James.

- Eu sei. Ele te confunde com uma vítima dele...

- Eu sei... Edward, ele é-

- Um louco psicopata doente. - cortei seu discurso - Amor, nós teremos tempo para conversar sobre isso. O médico pediu descanso...

- Vá para casa, tome um banho, descanse por umas horas e depois vem ficar comigo. Sophie não pode ficar muito tempo sem você.

- Daqui a pouco, querida. Ou você está efetivamente me expulsando? - brinquei aproximando minha cadeira da sua cama - Eu ouvi o depoimento de Nate... Você não precisa me contar, não vou conseguir ouvir o que ele fez sem levantar daqui e ir matá-lo.

- Achei que nunca mais ia te ver... - sussurrou fechando os olhos para segurar as lágrimas - É tudo minha culpa. Eu tentei evitar... Vim para evitar isso.

- Do que está falando, anjo? Nada é sua culpa. Ele é um monstro horrível, isso tem a ver comigo. - retruquei beijando sua mão - Não pense muito nisso. O Dr. Bank acha que você deve ser encaminhada a um psicólogo e tudo vai ficar bem...

- Continuo um pouco enjoada... Será que é esse soro? - perguntou retoricamente.

- Pode ser, vai passar.

- Tomara...

- E Bella... Eu também achei que nunca mais te veria... Orei muito para Deus guardar você e te trazer de volta. - sussurrei beijando sua testa, seu nariz, cada um dos olhos, cada uma das bochechas e finalmente, antes de tocar seus lábios, resolvi que era a hora - E eu também te amo.

Eu pensei que ela fosse responder algo, mas começou a chorar compulsivamente a ponto do monitor ao seu lado começar a apitar descontroladamente. As enfermeiras entraram no quarto e brigaram comigo mesmo quando eu disse que só tinha dito que a amava. Ela estava abalada e sensível, mas poxa, só queria agradar. Algumas horas mais tarde, depois do seu fraco almoço, os detetives chegaram para colher o depoimento dela, que batia exatamente com o que Esme e Nate disseram, mas, eles queriam saber se ela tinha ideia de quem era Izzye.

- Eu não sei. - respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio - Ele ficava repetindo muito.

- Ele poderia estar tendo uma alucinação por sua causa, não se preocupe. Descanse.

- Obrigado. Gostaria de ser atualizado sempre que possível.

- Claro, aqui está meu cartão. Liguem se precisarem de algo. - Detetive Clark sorriu ternamente e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Acho que vou dormir um pouco... - disse com um bocejo - Aproveite e vá em casa, Sophie deve estar louca de preocupação. Posso ficar sozinha por uns minutos.

- Realmente preciso de um banho... E ver as crianças. - concordei beijando seus lábios rapidamente - Fique bem. Qualquer coisa peça a enfermeira para me ligar que volto na hora.

- Tente dormir um pouco, ok?

- Volto para passar a noite. - disse pegando minhas coisas - Tem certeza que está bem?

- Tenho, Edward. Mande beijos para as crianças. - sorriu um pouco tentando me passar confiança.

- Vou ficar.

- Caramba, para onde você acha que eu vou? - perguntou revirando os olhos - Mal consigo andar.

- Tudo bem. Não vou demorar, eu prometo. - disse pela última vez e passei na enfermagem para dar meu número e implorar praticamente de joelhos para que me ligassem por qualquer coisa. Realmente precisava de um banho e trocar de roupa.

Fugi da imprensa na porta do hospital e demorei meio século para conseguir entrar na minha casa porque eles cercaram o carro e me cegaram com os malditos flashes. Meus seguranças precisaram de força bruta para tirar alguns do caminho e pude avançar com o carro até a garagem. Esgotado do jeito que estava, só Deus sabia como tinha conduzido até minha casa. Foi automático.

Sophie estava na porta quando cheguei, segundo Rosalie, praticamente acampou ali esperando que eu ou Bella voltássemos para casa porque ela queria, exigia, ver algum de nós por um momento. Nate estava dormindo, devia estar muito cansado fisicamente e emocionalmente. Minha filha queria conversar... Ela me disse isso séria e com a mão na cintura como Bella fazia, essa convivência das duas era mais forte que pensava. Com a mãozinha apontada na minha direção disse que estava magoada e muito triste por não poder ver Bella no hospital e queria ter dez anos para passar pela visita.

- Você é tão bonitinha, sabia disso? - disse pegando-a no colo - Papai está fedido, precisa de um banho e pelo menos, uma hora de cochilo. Você pode aguentar?

- Eu te acordo, papai. Você está fedido mesmo. - brincou fazendo uma careta e deixei ir saltitando pelo corredor. Sonhei tanto ver minha filha agir como uma criança da sua idade que vê-la agindo assim ainda era surpreendentemente bom.

Meu banho foi além de um sonho bom, quente, relaxante e renovador. Meu sono, bom, talvez pudesse tirar meia hora ou um bom cochilo, arrumar uma bolsa para Bella e eu e definitivamente acampar no hospital. Infelizmente, dormi mais de uma hora e sim quatro horas seguidas sem nem me dar conta. Não tinha ninguém em casa, uma mensagem no meu celular indicava que Rosalie tinha levado as crianças para casa dos meus pais já que passaria muito tempo fora.

Troquei de roupa e literalmente corri para o hospital com a merda de uma sensação ruim no peito. Avancei sinal e parei na vaga meio torto, mas alguma coisa, algo estava ruim. Seu quarto estava... Vazio. Não tinha nada ou ninguém e nem sinal de estar ocupado.

- Cadê a paciente Bella Dywer? - perguntei na recepção.

- Foi transferida. - a recepcionista Kitty respondeu olhando em seu computador - Transição confidencial.

- Transição o quê?

- Só um minuto, por favor. - disse pegando no telefone e discando três numeros - Dr. White? Edward Cullen está aqui por informações da paciente transferida. Ok, sim. - desligou e me olhou calmamente. Eu estava perdido - Suba até o terceiro andar e vá a sala da direção. Dr. White está te aguardando.

- Oh... Ok.

Que porra tinha acontecido? Rapidamente me encontrei de frente para a porta da direção com um homem pouco mais velho que eu, sorrindo simpaticamente com um olhar de pena.

- Edward Cullen? - perguntou ainda em tom tranquilo.

- Sim. Sou eu. Que diabos aconteceu que ela foi transferida sem meu consentimento?

- A transferência dela se deu pelo fato dela pertencer aos federais. Não tenho detalhes, eles tinham documentos, sua família estava aqui. Nós não podemos impedir nesse caso, mesmo que ela tenha deixado claro que não queria ir. - disse calmamente e sentei para respirar melhor. Meu mundo estava girando - Ela disse que eu era amigo de Rosalie e me pediu um favor, que dadas as circunstâncias, atendi. Deixou este envelope para você. - entregou-me um envelope pardo bem pesado - Ela estava muito emocionada, fragilizada e... Sei que vocês mantinham um relacionamento íntimo. - completou casualmente - E o exame de sangue dela ficou pronto.

- E o que tem? Algo grave? Como posso encontrá-la?

- Não há nada grave, dependendo do ponto de vista. - respondeu entregando outro envelope, dessa vez do hospital - O beta HCG deu positivo. Bella está grávida de mais ou menos, cinco semanas.

Fiquei em silêncio tentando assimilar a informação.

Grávida.

Desaparecida.

Federais.

Carta... Ah, sim.

- Vou te deixar sozinho, fique a vontade.

"_Edward, espero que você tenha recebido este envelope. Esta carta foi escrita porque no fundo, eu sabia, que nunca teria coragem de te contar a verdade. Ou você novamente não me permitiu. Eu tentei, mesmo sabendo das consequências, eu quis parar de mentir. Eu comecei a te amar. Eu fiquei. Eu me apaixonei por tudo. Por você e pelas crianças. Eu amei você. Eu te amo, de verdade e todos os dias me doía demais não conseguir te dizer quem realmente sou e o que me levou a entrar na sua vida. Eu não mereço seu amor ou o seu perdão. Vou compreender se nunca mais quiser me ver... Errei e acabei com tudo com a minha péssima maneira de começar. Eu te amo, por favor, não esqueça que te amo muito. Minha família - uma das mil e umas coisas que você vai descobrir lendo tudo que escrevi e anexei - veio me buscar. Bella Dywer existe, mas ela é uma testemunha protegida pelos federais. Bella Dywer sou eu. E eu também sou Isabella Marie Swan. A Izzye do Charlie que James supostamente matou a quinze anos atrás"._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 11 – One Love**

Música: One Love – David Guetta Feat Estelle.

(Não se deixem enganar pelo ritmo. A letra tem muito a dizer).

Eu tinha sido obrigada a deixar Edward. Meu coração estava rasgado ao meio, mas realmente era o melhor para nós dois. Menti muito para um relacionamento e isso era impossível de recuperar. Isso doía tanto... Essa dor precisava passar. Não conseguia respirar. Meu coração parecia espremido. Apertado. Pequeno. Vazio e cheio. Como um copo cheio pronto para rachar.

Jane e Alec estavam sussurrando em algum lugar próximo. Preocupados, é claro. Nós estávamos encrencados.

Usar minha identidade federal pode ter sido a maior burrada que fiz depois de mentir e me apaixonar por Edward Cullen. Por Sophie e Nate. Ah, as crianças. A força que ambos me passavam. A coragem. O amor. Deus, o que eu fiz? Acabei com tudo. Provavelmente causei mais danos do que acertos, principalmente que Victória louca ainda estava a solta, sendo altamente capaz de causar o mal tanto para os Cullen quanto para mim, agora que sabia que a pequena Izzye estava bem viva e aprontando.

- Calem-se. - pedi virando-me de lado. Assinar o termo de responsabilidade do hospital foi outra burrice. Sentia tanta dor que estava além de mim, mas era arriscado. Vovô já sabia o que tinha aprontado e para me achar seria muito fácil. O jeito seria me curar em casa.

- Desculpe e nós estamos tentando consertar a burrada que você fez.

Jane, claro, a cadela azeda tinha que falar alguma coisa.

- Bom, se me lembro bem, você estava lá e me apoiou o tempo todo.

- Eu só te apoiei porque Alec estava nessa loucura até os cabelos e bom, se vocês teriam uma diversão bancando o espião, por que eu não? - resmungou sacodindo a cabeça - E então, você resolve ficar, bancar a babá e ainda por cima, transar com o pai da família!

- Meninas! - Alec gritou fazendo-nos calar a boca - Agora é tarde e você, vá para cama. Precisa descansar. - disse apontando na minha direção - E você, Leah disse que já está voltando com comida.

Claro que minha tutora federal tinha que aparecer. Ela queria me matar. Fazia dois anos que estava usando a identidade real, aquela no qual fui registrada. Antes, eu vivia aqui na América com ela e Sam, minha suposta família com um nome falso e monitoramento. Minha liberdade veio depois que o caso do assassinato do meu pai foi arquivado e por incrível que pareça, no dia seguinte, vi a foto no jornal americano: Victória Evans e Edward Cullen anunciam noivado. Foi tão clichê e horroroso que vomitei por horas. Pesquisando mais um pouco soube que a piranha maldita ia fazer a mesma coisa: Assassinar um homem viúvo e se livrar dos filhos depois que colocar a mão em toda grana. Sempre homens ricos, tão podres de ricos como meu pai e Edward.

Meu pai foi Charlie Swan, o magnata Midas*. Onde tocava, virava ouro. Comprava empresas a beira da falência e estudava a melhor forma de trazer lucros e assim construiu um império junto com meu avô, Aro. Meu pai era seu filho adotivo caçula. Eu tinha dois tios mais velhos que ele, já falecidos, Marcus e Caius. Nós éramos uma família grande, feliz e rica até o diabo ruivo entrar e acabar com a nossa felicidade.

Meu pai perdeu minha mãe no meu nascimento. Renée teve uma hemorragia até falecer poucas horas depois que conseguiu dar a luz de uma menina, eu, que vim a chamar Isabella, como minha avó materna. Eu era pequena, mas lembro de sentir falta de uma mãe e não entender porque todos tinham e eu não. Meu pai achava que poderia encontrar uma mulher para esse cargo e a escolheu.

- Bella? - Leah sussurrou cortando meus devaneios - Meu Deus, menina. Você precisa de um médico. - disse sentando-se na cama - Você fez tudo o que te implorei para não fazer. - estalou a língua suavemente.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito. - murmurei virando-me na sua direção - Eu não me arrependo.

- Quando vi sua foto no jornal em Punta... Deus, Bella! O que faço com sua teimosia? Ele quase te matou dessa vez. Meu dever é te proteger e eu falhei.

- Não, por favor, não diga isso. - sentei na cama segurando suas mãos - Eu planejei isso... Quer dizer. Não exatamente. Planejei apenas contar e depois planejei entrar na casa de Edward, proteger as crianças até ter provas concretas contra ela ou apenas plantar a semente da desconfiança nele e sair.

- Certo... Eu tenho tempo para ouvir toda história com detalhes, por favor, do começo. Se o governo te processar, preciso de uma boa defesa.

- Qual a gravidade?

- Existem dois processos. Um você vai passar de qualquer maneira, seu seguro social foi usado e registrado emprego. A. penalidade é mínima se eles não investigarem... E a segunda é a pior: Se houver uma denuncia que você usou essa identidade como falsa e para uma vingança pessoal, precisaremos nos organizar melhor.

Dupla merda.

Eu sabia que estava encrencada. Agora eu tinha certeza que estava muito fodida.

- Seja sincera, Leah.

- Eu estou dizendo que eles talvez nem investiguem, mas você está nos jornais e revistas. Até agora seu nome não foi mencionado. Edward Cullen não liberou nenhuma informação ao seu respeito, mas outra pessoa pode fazer. Preciso que me conte exatamente tudo e precisamos convencê-lo a não abrir um processo contra você.

- Eu não sei. Edward é muito impulsivo... Se ele estiver fervendo de raiva... Em compensação penso que ele vai tentar me procurar primeiro.

- Antes de tudo: Troque de roupa que iremos ao médico. Depois teremos o resto do dia para isso.

Leah me obrigou ir ao médico, parei de reclamar quando as minhas costelas fisgaram. Era muita dor para pouca Bella. Aquele filho da mãe maldito tinha me acertado em cheio quando começou a delirar em reconhecimento. Não sei o que ele faria se eu confirmasse que era a mesma pessoa que ele pensava que eu parecia. James. Eu tinha alívio e medo em pensar que ele finalmente estava preso e Victória a solta. Todos os meus tiros saíram pela culatra. E agora, não tinha ideia do que poderia acontecer.

Leah conseguiu verificação privada do meu seguro saúde como Isabella Swan. O médico plantonista fez uma careta quando viu meus hematomas e perguntou se a polícia precisaria ser acionada, mas novamente, minha agente de segurança entrou em ação. Com pomadas, remédios e alguns exames para buscar em dois dias, voltamos para a casa alugada em Vancouver e encontramos Jane e Alec arrumando as malas. Com meu suposto desaparecimento, eles tinham que estar a postos para a ligação do vovô. E claro, com meu rosto em todas as manchetes de sequestro com a família Cullen, ele com certeza iria vir para a américa.

Não estava pronta para encarar a fúria do meu avô, pelo contrário. Dele iria fugir até estar calma e menos sensível para poder ouvir todo seu sermão. Medicada e bem alimentada, dormi a tarde inteira, precisando renovar minhas energias. Sozinha no quarto, peguei o telefone várias vezes para ligar para Edward, mas desisti. Ele devia estar querendo me jogar no sétimo círculo de Ades, me queimar viva, devia estar me odiando com todas as suas forças. Eu o magoei além do impossível. Escolhi mentir, mesmo que fosse para o seu bem... Não deixava de ser uma mentira.

Minha vida estava literalmente de cabeça para baixo. E sem ele, parecia tudo sem sentido. Me apaixonar por Edward me deu uma visão diferente da vida... Uma sensação de plenitude além do quesito sexual que me impulsionou a estar com ele. O homem conseguia provocar reações em mim com um olhar. Suas provocações eram demais quando a sua existência já me deixava louca de desejo, ardendo, necessitando de muito sexo para extravasar todo desejo provocado. Sexo com ele era tão magnifico. Edward suprimia necessidades imaginárias. Ele era quente. Forte. Gostoso. Ativo. Experiente. Ele era um tudo entre quatro paredes ou fora delas. Safado, pervertido... Tudo que eu gostava em um homem.

Será que Sophie estava bem? Queria me bater só por ser causadora do seu sofrimento. Ela sentiria minha falta... Estraguei tudo. E Nate? Ele nunca mais confiaria em nenhuma outra mulher na vida do pai dele. Victória e depois eu...

Edward e outra mulher? Esse pensamento me fazia querer vomitar. Minha mente não parava. As possibilidades de me esquecer... Ele me amava, ele disse isso, mas eu o traí, como Victória fez e foi tão fácil desfazer dela. O mais irritante e sujo de tudo era que de alguma forma, estava na mesma linha que ela: Traição e mentira.

Consegui enrolar Leah até tarde da noite, nós comemos um pouco de frango frito, macarrão bem temperado em vasilhas com hashis assistindo televisão no chão da sala. Sua arma e distintivo estavam em cima do balcão da cozinha e por um momento me perguntei se ela esqueceria ali para fazer bom uso. A todo instante sentia o desejo de me matar. Tinha perdido tudo. Minha mãe, meu pai e agora, o único homem que realmente amei. Passei tantos anos não amando Félix ou qualquer outro que achei que meu coração estava livre disso... E viver sem ele. Saber que ele me odeia. Prefiro a morte.

Eu realmente queria me matar. James deveria ter me matado, assim, não teria que viver com essa confusão, com as dores, os medos e as perdas. Morrer parecia mais fácil. Mais limpo. A geração do meu pai terminaria comigo e ninguém mais sofreria com os erros dele e os meus. Victória ainda estava a solta, mas eu não podia fazer mais nada. Agora todos sabiam da verdade e ela ainda estava livre e com toda certeza, atrás de mim.

Fiz uma nota mental de procurar nas coisas de Alec seus remédios para dormir e relaxantes musculares, como lutador profissional, ele tinha insônias – sempre foi muito elétrico e agitado – e dores, obviamente, pelo seu treino físico. Meu primo era quase um viciado. Quase. Ele tinha vidros e vidros de remédio que mal faziam efeito. Meu avô ficaria decepcionado, mas era tudo que poderia fazer para consertar meus danos.

- Você ainda parece horrível... Sam acha melhor estar aqui para ouvir sua história. Nós somos responsáveis por você, precisamos agir juntos.

Sam era meu "pai" para todos os efeitos. Não queria imaginar quando chegasse...

- Como assim?

- Eu posso ser acusada por estar emocionalmente envolvida com você, o que é verdade, eu te vi crescer, é a minha garotinha, mas você aprontou e vai aprender com essa. Obviamente que não vou te abandonar, você errou, mas nunca vou te deixar.

- Obrigada por isso, mas você não precisa se preocupar. Em breve, tudo vai se resolver. – respondi pegando nossas vasilhas e colocando na pia – Deixa que estou com preguiça de lavar agora. Vou dormir.

Meu quarto não tinha nada além da minha mala de roupas que trouxe da Itália meses atrás, semanas antes de entrar na vida de Edward. Daquela maneira inusitada.

O que será que ele estava fazendo agora? Dormindo? Com outra? Trabalhando? Com Kate? Será que ele estava me procurando? Sentindo minha falta? Será que um dia ele me perdoaria? Apaguei a luz do abajur e me escondi debaixo das cobertas, lembrando-me da sensação sempre fria do seu quarto. Era bom ficar toda coberta, com as pernas emboladas com as dele, conversar, brincar com os pelos da sua barriga, sentir seu cheiro... Ser aquecida. Amada.

- Bom dia preguiçosa. Levanta. – sussurrou beijando meus lábios. Meus sonhos bons foram interrompidos graciosamente com seu carinho. Pela manhã, ele sempre estava bem enquanto eu virava um monstro. Era gostoso ser acordada com seus mimos.

Abri os olhos e senti algo além do amor que nutria pela sua beleza matinal. Cabelos bagunçados, rosto amassado, olhos mais claros e o sorriso sonolento mais bonito de todo o mundo. Senti medo. Senti apreensão. O medo em si vinha sendo meu companheiro toda vez que pensava em contar a ele a verdade, mas hoje, era mais forte. Era doloroso.

- Não. Não quero sair daqui. – respondi fechando os olhos novamente e tendo uma nova ideia - Acho que hoje não quero sair de casa.

- Por que? – perguntou com um sorriso na voz, passando sua mão quente e grande pelas minhas costas nuas. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou em resposta.

- Não sei. Só não quero. As crianças também não irão para escola. Vamos todos ficar em casa. – respondi não querendo nem por um segundo sair da segurança dos seus braços. Edward me protegia até de mim mesma.

- O que foi? Preguiça múltipla? – brincou beijando minha testa, meu nariz e por fim meus lábios. Uhn, isso era bom. Talvez realmente devêssemos ficar nessa cama e praticar o que fazemos de melhor.

- Sensação ruim. – respondi honestamente, fazendo um pouco de charme.

- Deixa de bobeira que nada vai acontecer conosco hoje. Quais são seus compromissos?

- Visitar sua mãe no trabalho dela com Nate, ele não tem aula, é prova da matéria que já fez. E depois vamos buscar Sophie para ficar em casa. Seu pai vem buscá-los a noite e depois sou toda sua.

- Você é minha todo dia, o tempo todo, para sempre. – sussurrou e abri meus olhos para encarar os seus. Sim. Toda dele. Sempre. E para sempre. Não ia existir nenhum outro homem que iria me possuir de corpo e alma como ele.

- Isso é verdade. – concordei corando, ele sempre trazia minha timidez. Ficava tão óbvio a maneira que me afetava. De repente, não estava tão mais mal humorada assim. Ainda não queria levantar, não queria sair de casa e me sentia rabugenta como uma velha, mas eu era dele e nada no mundo era mais importante que isso.

Acordei sobressaltada com o sol no meu rosto e um pouco de enjoo. Já era tarde. Sonhei com a última manhã que acordamos juntos. Podia ouvir a voz de Sam na sala e fiz uma careta. Ele e Leah estavam debatendo meu caso, meu nome foi mencionado algumas vezes e resolvi que precisaria de um banho e comer alguma coisa para tirar o enjoo e encarar a orquestra sinfônica que Sam faria assim que sentasse na sua frente. Ele era muito severo e protetor. E em falar em protetor... Podia imaginar o que Demetri devia estar fazendo para me achar. Que Jane e Alec não dessem com a língua nos dentes.

Meu primo mais velho tinha quase a idade do meu pai teria hoje, poucos anos de diferença, ele ainda não era casado e praticamente criou os gêmeos e eu com o Vovô. Sendo filho mais velho do Tio Marcus, sempre foi responsável por todos nós. Heidi era filha do Tio Caius, mas sempre viveu em Ibiza com sua mãe, nunca foi próxima e era extremamente antipática. Só meu avô entrava em contato. Já eu e os gêmeos dominamos tudo. Sempre fomos unidos, quer dizer, Alec sempre foi unido a nós. Jane e eu nos amamos como irmãs e brigamos como primas inimigas. Ela é chata, exigente e certinha. E eu... Por outro lado, sou exatamente ao contrário.

Demetri tinha muito medo que alguma coisa acontecesse conosco. A morte do meu pai o deixou paranoico e extremamente protetor. E agora, ele devia estar pirado. Arrancar meu couro e fritar meu fígado seria um carinho.

Depois de um café básico porque minha fome tinha desaparecido, sentei na poltrona na frente do sofá que eles ocupavam. Leah tentava me passar tranquilidade enquanto Sam queria me comer viva. Ok, violei pelo menos umas cinco leis federais, mas, eu estava aqui tentando redimir meus erros.

- Antes de tudo, saiba que o que vou gravar da nossa conversa para o seu bem. Estamos aqui para tentar te proteger, que é o nosso papel como seus pais adotivos e agentes de segurança. – Sam disse estabelecendo um gravador super moderno na mesa a minha frente. Essa era a versão amigável de "Tudo que você disser será usado contra você no tribunal". Minha segurança uma ova!

Ele tinha que jogar isso na minha cara! Os registros civis da Bella Dywer indicavam ambos como meus pais, um disfarce caso as coisas piorem. Eu era a sobrevivente testemunha de um assassino em serie. E filha de um bilionário. Claro que o governo queria proteger toda minha grana para eles comerem em impostos. Meu avô era italiano, se eu morresse, minhas contas bancárias e todas as empresas que ainda utilizam meu nome como acionista majoritária – através do tio Demetri – iriam automaticamente para o país do Vovô Aro.

- Bella, por favor, conte do começo, sem ocultar detalhes de todo seu plano.

Bom, já que eles pediam detalhes, era hora de ser honesta.

Um ano e meio atrás...

"**Edward Cullen anuncia noivado com Victória Evans! Saiba mais sobre o grande evento na Coluna de Novidades Mundiais – Página 5". **

Era ela. A maldita. A mulher ruiva. A vaca da Victória Evans. Será que ele sabia que ela era suspeita do assassinato do meu pai? Jane não gostava muito desse assunto, ela achava que era doentio da minha parte remoer esse assunto, que devia esquecer e tentar seguir com a minha vida. Fácil dizer. Ela não viu o pai dela ser assassinada. Observei que estava muito distraída passando cabides de blusas verdes que a vendedora mostrava.

Alec estava no celular na calçada falando com sua nova conquista e Félix tinha ido a lanchonete em frente comprar um suco pra mim. Todos distraídos. Ótimo. Paguei a revista e coloquei entre algumas coisas que iria experimentar, fugindo rapidamente para o provador e sentei em uma das enormes almofadas folheando a revista estupidamente.

"**O casal foi visto junto pelos últimos meses em programas sozinhos sem os filhos dele. Parece que alguém está lendo um enorme acordo nupcial. Edward Cullen sendo um dos homens mais ricos e mais bonitos do mundo, tem uma fila de mulheres a sua disposição antes mesmo, da sua esposa e também empresária, Tanya Cullen falecer anos atrás. Com dois filhos ainda jovens e um futuro brilhante, parece que está fora do mercado. Somente ela pronunciou sua felicidade nas redes sociais e declarou seu amor ao amado. Já Edward, sempre reservado a sua vida, não comentou absolutamente nada e muito menos esboçou uma reação quando jornalistas pediram um anuncio. Meninas de todo mundo, o jeito é esperar que o Príncipe Harry faça um baile para escolher sua amada... Os bons partidos estão casando!"**

Viúvo e pai solteiro. Ela o escolheu a dedo. A grana do último golpe deve ter acabado ou esse seria o de mestre. Durante os últimos três anos contratei um detetive para seguir Victória, ela se envolveu com homens ricos sem nunca deixar James. Ambos estavam supostamente na mira dos federais, mas eram limpos como água cristalina. Não havia nada além da única testemunha – eu – que os incriminasse e ainda assim, uma criança de quatro anos com uma pancada na cabeça pode ter alucinações. Esse foi o argumento do médico que me examinou e muito bem usado pelos advogados de defesa dela.

A piranha maldita estava atacando novamente. A foto das crianças apertou meu coração... Eles eram lindos. Mais abaixo na matéria dizia que a esposa dele faleceu da mesma complicação que minha mãe. Sophie... Loirinha de olhos azuis. Toda linda. Gordinha. Fofa. Ela não podia ter o mesmo destino que eu.

- Amor? Qual deles você está? – Félix perguntou e rapidamente joguei a revista no provador ao lado e tirei minha blusa, para fingir que estava experimentando alguma, respondi algo e ele abriu a porta – Ai está você. – sorriu ternamente entregando meu suco de abacaxi com hortelã – Gelado e doce, como gosta.

- Obrigada. – sorri abraçando-o e dando um beijo leve nos seus lábios e provei – Está delicioso. Agora me espere lá fora ou teremos problemas.

Escolhi umas blusas bonitas sem tirar aquela matéria da cabeça. Noivos... Ela o mataria como fez com meu pai ou esperaria o casamento? A revista mencionou um acordo nupcial como meu pai propôs a ela e deu no que deu. Em casa, mais tarde, depois que Félix foi embora, contei a Alec.

- Você tem certeza que é ela? Victória? Como o governo americano simplesmente iria deixar que ela ficasse noivo de um cara com as mesmas características do tio Charlie?

- Porque eles não conseguiram provar nada contra ela!

- Mesmo assim, ela é suspeita!

- E esses anos todos adiantou de alguma coisa? Não!

- E tudo bem, ela pode não fazer nada... Não me interessa. Eu sei que você não vai. – respondeu apontando o indicador na direção do meu nariz – Tira essa ideia da cabeça, ok. Você tem tudo e agora tem Félix, que te ama. Viva sua vida, seu pai iria querer isso.

Félix...

Senti um arrepio em mencionar Félix para Sam e Leah. Ele foi um namorado dedicado que trai e joguei todo seu amor no lixo. Sou uma praga peçonhenta que destrói corações das pessoas que amo.

- Quando você começou a planejar vir? – Leah perguntou retomando minha atenção.

Essa era fácil. Estava sentada em uma cafeteria perto da escola comendo um bolinho de baunilha com gotas de chocolate e café gelado quando Alec entrou e jogou uma revista na minha frente. O título era **"Edward Cullen representa Sea Cullen em compra de estaleiro na Ásia"**. Ele sabia da minha perseguição particular com todo anuncio ou matéria que mencionava o nome ele e Victória. Uma caixa embaixo da minha cama tinha todos os recortes de revista e matérias impressas da internet.

- Mais uma para coleção. O cara está destinado a ser um dos mais ricos do mundo... – disse fazendo sinal para o garçom.

- Como papai foi. Edward Cullen foi eleito o nono homem mais influente do mundo na mesma idade que meu pai foi, ele tem praticamente a mesma fortuna que Charlie.

- Eu devo concordar que é igual, que as coisas realmente são estranhas.

- Viu só? Já tem oito meses e não aconteceu nada... Não sei o que ela planeja, mas ele só enriquece.

- Tem os boatos que a família dele não curte muito o relacionamento.

Alec e eu reunimos praticamente um dossiê sobre cada membro da família Cullen, nós perseguíamos informações diariamente na internet. Edward era caçula de uma família rica de Seattle. Donos de uma rede de bancos particular, Carlisle e Esme casaram a quase trinta sete anos atrás, quando ela era uma jovem modelo de 18 anos e ele um filho de banqueiro. Emmett Cullen era conhecido pela sua sagacidade e simpatia, mesmo casado com Rosalie a quase dez anos, alguns sites possuíam informações duvidosas sobre sua índole e vicio em jogos. Nada provado. Sempre "acusações falsas".

Eles, em si, lembrava muito quem nós éramos: Unidos e felizes. Tinha muitas fotos deles em jantares, eventos, passeios... Victória nem sempre estava presente. Ela era vista só ao lado dele e não junto, o que alimentava os rumores de que era uma persona não grata.

- Vamos mudar de assunto... Jane e Félix estão vindo. – disse dando um gole do meu café e sorri para meu doce namorado – Oi amor! Demorou... O que estava fazendo sozinho com Jane?

- Baby, nós encontramos na porta. – respondeu franzindo o cenho. Félix amava que fosse ciumenta. Fingir que gostava dele era muito fácil. E era ótimo tê-lo sempre apaixonado e dedicado por mim – Eu te amo.

- Bom saber. – brinquei com um sorriso bobo. Ele era ótimo em massagear meu ego.

Félix era o mais bonito do nosso grupo. Todas as meninas o cobiçavam. E ele era apaixonado por mim. Sempre fez tudo que eu queria. E então, por que não ser meu? Alto, cabelos escuros batidos e olhos azuis. Seu estilo militar era uma perdição, postura correta e sorriso firme. Félix conquista qualquer uma facilmente e estava comigo. Gostava disso. Guardei a revista na minha bolsa para evitar que Jane pegasse e começasse a folhear porque era muito curiosa. Nossa conversa ficou amena e casual, entre assuntos do cotidiano e nossa família.

Mais tarde, reunindo as novas informações em cima da cama, tentei montar um padrão para o plano de Victória. Nunca saía o anuncio do seu casamento. E muito menos algum rumor.

- Bella? Você vem jantar conosco, querida? – Vovô bateu a porta.

- Claro, já vou. – respondi jogando todas as folhas de qualquer jeito na caixa e joguei embaixo da cama, ajeitando minha roupa e abri a porta – O que será que a Ziza fez de gostoso?

- Aquela velha maluca não faz nada gostoso. Ela faz algo comível. – respondeu emburrado, dando o braço para me conduzir até a sala de jantar – Como foi seu dia?

- Tudo bem, Vô. Estou quase acabando a escola e estou pensando em fazer uma grande viagem pelo mundo, sabe? Conhecer lugares... Meio que me encontrar, sabe?

- E quanto tempo duraria isso? – perguntou sério.

- Não sei, vou fazer um roteiro... Talvez um pouco de cada país em dois, três meses...

- Félix vai com você?

- Agora que terminou a faculdade, ele precisa se concentrar... No escritório da família. – murmurei distraidamente – Talvez Jane e Alec possam me acompanhar em um lugar ou outro. Eu tirei boas notas a minha vida inteira, faz tão pouco tempo que sou Isabella. Vovô, por favor... Deixa!

- Eu prometo pensar... Ainda é difícil pensar na minha garotinha sozinha pelo mundo, mas, vou colocar um esforço nisso. Por hora, vamos jantar em paz.

Demetri já estava a mesa com Jane e Alec. Nossas conversas nunca eram conflituosas a mesa. Era regra da casa fingir que estava tudo bem na hora de comer para poder manter a paz e a nossa sanidade como família. Não sabia ao certo porque tinha sugerido essa viagem, mas talvez fosse o momento de agir. Reunir provas contra Victória. Ir atrás dos detetives que me encontraram. Pedir uma nova analise da cena do crime.

- O que você tem em mente? – Alec perguntou quando contei parte do plano a ele.

- Encontrar Edward e contar tudo. Mostrar tudo a ele, dizer quem sou. Se ele acreditar em nós, talvez, a gente consiga provar algo contra ela.

- Ok. Quando quer começar? – perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Sério? Você está concordando? – gritei sem conter minha animação – Sério mesmo?

- Bella, fala sério! Se eu não for, você vai mesmo assim. E para sua segurança, eu vou junto. De olho em você.

Alec era demais. Meu primo e melhor amigo, mesmo que seja assustadoramente enorme. Claro que para um lutador de UFC ninguém tirava onda com sua cara, mas ele era uma manteiga derretida. Pulei no lugar e o abracei apertado, derrubando nós dois na cama.

- Por que não fui convidada para festinha? – Jane perguntou me puxando para longe do seu irmão. – O que vocês estão armando?

Por alguma razão Alec achou que seria bom contar a Jane que estávamos planejando e o porque e por alguma razão mais absurda ainda ela concordou em nos ajudar e manter o bico calado para o vovô e Demetri. E então, comecei a arquitetar o plano de encontrar Edward Cullen. Preparei um enorme pacote de informações para que ele não deixasse de acreditar em mim nem por um segundo. Reuni todas as fotos, recortes de jornais e revistas, até mesmo uma cópia do meu depoimento. Conseguimos alugar uma casa em Vancouver, se por algum motivo, Demetri descobrisse onde estaríamos, ele demoraria um bom tempo para ligar uma situação a outra quando sabia que eu sabia sobre o noivado de Victória.

Jane e eu pesquisamos na internet agencias de segurança e equipamento de monitoramento, porque não sabíamos até onde devíamos ir com Edward Cullen. Nós tínhamos que nos preparar para o pior. Em quatro meses, me formei e tudo estava pronto para viagem. Despedi-me de Félix na promessa de vê-lo em breve. Ele tinha planos de encontrar comigo onde estivesse, mas, tentei alimentar essa esperança ou seria pega na mentira. E derrotar o plano de Victória era tudo que realmente importava na minha vida agora.

Respirei fundo voltando a focar minha atenção em Leah e Sam. Já passava da hora do lanche da tarde e meu corpo inteiro doía por estar muito tempo sentada na mesma posição falando sem parar. Com fome e com a garganta seca, decidimos que deveríamos continuar no dia seguinte porque realmente, muita coisa tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo e a bateria do gravador estava no fundo. Sam saiu para comprar comida e com certeza limpar a cabeça para não me matar.

Tirei um cochilo porque não estava me sentindo bem, acordei para comer com o rosto molhado. Agora chorava sem nem perceber. Sam trouxe yakisoba de camarão. Minha comida favorita de todo o mundo porque lembrava minha viagem ao Japão aos 12 anos e aprendi com um mestre a fazer um lâmen e yakisoba. Foi ótimo. O jantar bateu no estomago e pediu para voltar na mesma hora.

- Eu sei que você está triste... E doente, mas tem certeza que está bem? Sua aparência, você acabou de vomitar toda sua comida favorita! – Leah disse preocupada depois do jantar.

- Talvez seja estafa, Leah. Muita coisa ao mesmo tempo... Melhor dormir. – Sam disse me ajudando a levantar – Estarei dormindo na sala e Leah no quarto ao lado. Chame se precisar.

Eu preciso que alguém costure esse enorme buraco no meu peito. Eu preciso deixar de amar Edward. Eu preciso esquecer minha vida. Só de pensar nisso, novas lágrimas encheram meus olhos e pedi para ficar sozinha. Era isso. Eu tinha experimentado o que era ser amada e viver em uma família normal e agora, estar novamente sozinha na vida estava doendo muito mais do que poderia aguentar.

N/A: Obrigada por esse dia alucinante. Até semana que vem!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 12 – Heart Attack**

_Música: Heart Attack – Demi Lovato_

- Você em algum momento pensou em contar para Edward toda a verdade? – Sam perguntou quando ligou seu gravador e me acomodei na poltrona com um cobertor e um chá.

- O plano principal era contar tudo e não me envolver com ele. – suspirei inclinando minha cabeça pra trás – Edward era... Como um leão faminto. Exuberante, lindo e letal. Ele literalmente me comeria até não sobrar nada e mesmo que doesse muito, chegou um momento, que eu quis. A atração era um perigo. E eu estava cegamente atraída por ele. O desejo era alucinante, fora do comum e surpreendente pra mim. Não era exatamente um príncipe encantando. Um homem comprometido, galinha e que não escondia o quanto me queria apenas para satisfazer seu desejo. Não sabia o que sentia em relação a tudo... Só sabia que quanto mais tentava correr, mais corria na sua direção.

Desabafar era tudo que precisava, mas esse era o limite como poderia dizer sobre toda confusão sentimental que era no momento.

- Você aproveitou toda situação para ter tempo? – Leah perguntou ultrajada. Seu lado maternal estava gritando por dentro.

- Sim, mas tem muita coisa antes disso. – dei os ombros desviando meu olhar.

- Então vamos voltar a dois anos atrás. – Leah disse pacientemente. – Diga de onde parou.

- Quando Alec e eu decidimos vir, não foi imediatamente. – murmurei focando minha atenção na fumaça que saia da minha caneca – Nós contratamos um detetive para perseguir mais informações atuais. Também descobrimos algumas falhas na segurança de Edward.

Quando os papéis sobre a vida de Edward chegou em minhas mãos, sentei por horas rascunhando, grifando e conversando comigo mesmo por horas afio, refletindo sobre os hábitos diários daquela família, que parecia perfeita e ao mesmo tempo machucada e desestruturada. Pelo menos, mesmo que tenham perdido a mãe, aquelas lindas crianças tinham um pai que pelas fotos e relatos, parecia muito presente e apaixonado por eles. Não seria justo da minha parte deixa-los perder e sentiria um remorso eterno por isso.

- Novidades? – Jane perguntou entrando no meu quarto e sentando-se na cama – A vadia continua mesmo com ele... Como a polícia não percebe isso.

- Eles percebem, só não irão fazer algo sobre isso. – respondi emburrada – Eles estão com poucos seguranças, o detetive descobriu que a empresa que cuida da segurança pessoal deles está com vagas. – disse riscando um pedaço do jornal enviado pelo detetive – Vou aproveitar a ida até Los Angeles com o Vovô para poder contratar três seguranças e colocar dentro da equipe deles.

- Para quê? Colher informações? – perguntou curiosa.

- Protegê-los. Se Edward Cullen tiver gente que sabe do que está acontecendo protegendo-o, serão eficazes nisso. – respondi convicta. Era isso o certo a fazer – Se ela tentar algo enquanto não temos como provar o que ela está arquitetando? – perguntei retoricamente – O máximo que podemos fazer é mostrar o caso do meu pai, mas não temos provas e ela pode fazer algo contra isso. Preciso ser cuidadosa em fechar o cerco ao redor dela.

- Você tem razão, talvez as crianças fiquem seguras... É isso, vamos procurar seguranças em L.A.

- Ok, me ajude a guardar isso antes do Vovô chegar aqui. – respondi pegando todos os papéis – Vamos fazer nossas malas. Preciso que você me ajude a enrolar o Vovô nessa viagem. – resmunguei sabendo que ele iria querer controlar nossos passos.

Jane e eu nos preparamos para a viagem rápida até Los Angeles, meu avô tinha negócios a tratar com Demetri na cidade. Alec estava fora para um torneio UFC em Nova Iorque. Nós duas insistimos em ir alegando querer pegar um pouco de sol, curtir uma praia e tudo mais. Na verdade, marcamos um encontro com três ex-fuzileiros navais disponíveis no mercado.

Paul, Jacob e Jared. Três morenos altos fortes e bem assustadores estavam nos esperando em um café na rodeo drive. Eles foram simpáticos e entenderam muito bem tudo que expliquei, relutaram no que pedi, quase não aceitaram, mas foram seduzidos quando disse que a minha preocupação era salvar a vida daquelas crianças e como eram fuzileiros, eles tinham esse patriotismo dentro deles. Também contei a minha história. E o pagamento também seria bem gordo. Que meu avô não desconfiasse dessa grana saindo mensalmente e na data certa.

No dia seguinte, combinamos o contrato e as vagas. Havia uma para jardineiro e Jacob teria alguns meses para estudar sobre como cuidar de plantas, não deveria ser difícil. Jared e Paul iriam para entrevista de emprego, eu esperava que eles fossem contratados, daria um jeito se fosse preciso. Quatro dias depois, no meu último dia na cidade dos anjos, recebi a mensagem que todos conseguiram entrar. Eles deviam me manter atualizadas sobre a rotina de Victória lá. Não queria saber sobre Edward, só sobre ela. Queria entender como agia perto deles.

Os meses seguintes foram preenchidos com a atenção que dava a Félix, que estava percebendo algo diferente em mim e também a entender o que Victória estava fazendo. Saber que as crianças não gostavam dela e que ela não tinha um acesso livre a casa foi um alívio enorme e uma chama de esperança. Fiquei obcecada por proteger aquela família deles, de tanto ler e ver fotos, era como se eles fossem minha própria família. Cheguei ao ponto de admitir para mim mesma que os amava.

- Nós podemos passar alguns dias fora? Talvez devêssemos ir para Roma, ficar passeando, namorando... – Félix sugeriu depois que tivemos uma noite só de namoro e paparico.

- Não sei. Preciso estudar... Pode ser depois que terminar?

- Até acho melhor, não quero que seu avô me culpe por ser uma distração. – disse com um sorriso bonito e depois ficou um pouco mais sério – Bella, você está escondendo algo de mim?

- Como assim?

- Você anda distraída... Até mesmo quando estamos transando. – murmurou um pouco envergonhado.

- Sinto muito. – disse encolhendo os ombros – Eu estou preocupada com as provas, o que fazer do meu futuro, sobre minhas decisões... Acho que a vida adulta está chegando e estou assustada.

- Você pode e deve conversar comigo sobre isso. – sussurrou me abraçando apertado e mudei para seu colo – Nós somos melhores amigos, sempre fomos, antes mesmo de namorar. – disse segurando meu rosto – Eu amo você, Bella. Quero estar aqui para você sempre.

- Obrigada meu amor. – sorri beijando-o levemente – Eu vou tentar melhorar.

Félix era paciente, mas até ele tinha um limite. Talvez não devesse coloca-lo nisso. Com toda certeza não aprovaria nada do que estou fazendo e conte para meu avô logo em seguida. Se tudo der certo, talvez ele nem precise saber que fui encontrar com Edward, contar tudo e voltar. Talvez ele nem ligue Edward a Victória. Talvez ele nem descubra. Talvez seja melhor continuar mentindo. E eu nunca tinha mentido pra ele em todo nosso relacionamento.

- Eu também amo você. – disse baixinho apertando-o em um abraço sincero. E que me perdoe caso tudo dê errado.

Meu relacionamento não estava por um fio, mas ele estava bem perto de estar e não queria isso, mesmo amando-o muito, escolheria salvar a família Cullen do que salvar meu namoro. Não saberia viver sabendo que não fiz nada para impedir que Edward fosse assassinado depois do seu tão glorioso casamento. Só de pensar nisso tinha a imensa vontade de vomitar. Meus dias seguiram em função disso. Eu precisava de mais tempo.

E assim aconteceu. Durante um ano e meio, terminei o colegial e já tinha tudo pronto para contar a Edward sobre Victória, sabendo que, se ela tivesse tentado algo, nós poderíamos agir. Também tive a certeza que contaria mesmo que ela não fizesse nada, era meu dever impedir o pior. Quando me formei, encontrei o momento certo de viajar para os Estados Unidos.

Félix e eu brigamos muito nos últimos meses, ele continuava reclamando da minha frieza sexual, eu tentava estar presente na cama ou em qualquer aspecto do nosso namoro, porém, eu só conseguia pensar nela e que ela estava livre, aproveitando tudo do bom e do melhor, enquanto eu passei quatorze anos da minha vida vivendo com proteção de testemunha, tendo como pais adotivos um casal de agente federais que me amaram e protegeram, mas, a minha família estava exilada em Milão, sem poder aparecer muito para me ver para não ter nenhum tipo de conexão. Cada viagem era terrivelmente planejada e com tanto cuidado que mal aproveitava.

Vivi no Texas, depois no Tennessee, depois em Jacksonville, depois em tantos lugares que ninguém faz ideia do que é não ter amigos de infância. Não ter aquele grupo para sentir saudades. Sempre fui a estranha novata. A esquisita. Aquela que eles queriam descobrir a história a todo custo. E sempre que alguém começava a perturbar demais, eu tinha que me mudar. Sam e Leah foram excelentes pais. Me educaram e amaram, mas era estranho viver com eles sabendo que meu pai foi assassinado na minha frente, que meu avô morava na Itália e que estava sendo protegida porque poderia ser morta.

Aproveitando o buraco no meu relacionamento, fiz um drama enorme com meu avô e ele liberou grana e viagem para onde quisesse, sem rumo. Alec estaria em turnê publicitária então decidi que iria acompanha-lo, principalmente que sua primeira parada seria Vancouver. Perfeito pra mim.

- Como foi seu contato com Edward? – Sam perguntou.

Foi em uma manhã de segunda-feira que me arrumei como uma moça descente para passar confiança. Reuni todas as informações possíveis para convencê-lo, mesmo que me expulsasse a ponta pés lá.

- Bom dia. – disse ao segurança da recepção – Sou Isa... Bella Dywer, gostaria de ver Edward Cullen. – murmurei envergonhada pelo meu deslize.

- Hora marcada?

- Não... Gostaria de saber se como ter uma... – disse olhando ao redor.

- Preencha esse formulário e nós entraremos em contato se for necessário. – disse colocando um envelope pesado na minha frente – Você pode sentar-se ali.

O que eu vou preencher? "Sua noiva é uma assassina psicopata". Preenchi os campos obrigatórios, colocando um pouco de exagero em um ponto ou outro, principalmente na idade e no motivo da visita. Coloquei que sou uma representante de fibra precisando de patrocínio. Eles deviam usar algum tipo de fibra nos barcos que patrocinavam, sei lá. Não entendo de navegação. Durante duas semanas, por todos os dias, fui insistente e não fui atendida. Cheguei a vê-lo entrar e sair, mas sempre cercados por seguranças. Jared e Paul estavam lá, mas eu fingi que não os vi e eles também. Não poderia misturar as duas coisas. Ainda não.

Edward sempre parecia ocupado e mal. A primeira vez que realmente pude vê-lo, foi três semanas após a minha chegada. Estava sentada no saguão, do lado oposto, fingindo preencher meu sei lá qual formulário, quando o vi sair do elevador com Sophie no colo, sem estar com mil seguranças na frente. Ele era o homem mais lindo que já vi. Alto, com cabelos bagunçados, ruivos, loiros e castanhos, uma mistura confusa que o dava uma aparência sexy com o queixo quadrado, firme e os lábios firmes. Sua postura era correta, o terno era alinhado ao corpo como se tivesse sido costurado ali. Mesmo com uma criança no colo – ou talvez mais ainda por isso – era o homem absolutamente perfeito.

Fiquei chocada e arrebatada. A foto não faz jus a sua beleza pessoalmente. E ali também estava Sophie, uma garotinha com uniforme escolar azul com tiras coloridas, olhando para o pai, falando alguma coisa. Edward sempre estava sozinho. Eu não tinha visto Victória e não sabia o que sentiria e como reagiria ao vê-la pessoalmente. Um mês perdendo tempo. Um mês enrolando Félix e meu avô. Um mês indo e vindo a Seattle.

Um mês sem atender as ligações de Leah ou Sam. Meu tempo estava acabando. Eu precisava de um plano mais eficaz.

Jane e eu sentamos, criamos várias ideias, várias hipóteses e nenhuma delas parecia dar certo. Tive que voltar a Milão, então, fiquei na duvida sobre como agir.

- Finalmente você voltou! – Félix me abraçou apertado no aeroporto – Eu senti tanto sua falta.

- Sentiu mesmo? – murmurei beijando seu peitoral. Mesmo com toda loucura, senti falta de ser mimada por ele. Houve muitos momentos que quis um abraço.

- Percebi que não posso ficar sem você. – disse olhando nos meus olhos – Eu te amo mesmo, Bella. Fui um babaca sem limites e um egoísta bundão. Você tinha que ter me dado um pé na bunda...

- Félix...

- Deixe-me terminar. Eu não entendo o mundo da moda, mas eu sei que deve ser uma carreira complicada, que exige talento e dedicação. Você precisava estudar e ter boas notas ou nada disso poderia ser realizado. Sinto muito.

Félix estava achando que minha ausência era pelos estudos, querendo juntar pontos e notas para estudar em alguma faculdade badalada de Milão. Em parte, ele não estava errado, era complicado mesmo e talvez não conseguisse entrar de primeira, porém, não tinha nada a ver. Assenti fingindo estar feliz com sua preocupação e o beijei bem ali no meio de todo mundo só para mostrar que estaríamos bem dali em diante.

Félix me sequestrou por um final de semana. Passamos quase quatro dias em uma casinha antiga em Florença, comendo e estando em comunhão romântica. Minha necessidade pessoal em relação ao sexo o fez ficar satisfeito. Eu coloquei toda minha atenção naquele momento e tentei evitar no quão Edward Cullen era sexo ou gritaria o nome dele quando chegasse lá. Félix não merecia isso e era só coisa da minha cabeça.

Meu avô fez uma pequena festa por ter todos seus netos em casa. Não tinha como ser o mais fofo da minha vida!

Ele era o homem mais incrível de toda minha vida. Apaixonado, dedicado, carinhoso e extremamente amoroso. Sei que ele ficou muito triste com a nossa vida destruída e boa parte da sua amargura vinha disso. Ele perdeu a vovó muito cedo, não a conheci, mas todo mundo sempre diz que ela era maravilhosa. E a maneira que meu pai foi assassinado o deixou triste com a vida. Vovô Aro amava ter todos em casa, italiano, ama casa cheia, barulho e muita comida.

Leah, como estava sendo ignorada por mim propositalmente, chegou de surpresa na minha casa. Foi fácil manter uma conversa não profundo com Félix dormindo lá todos os dias e Jane em cima de nós duas o tempo todo. E quando Sam chegou tudo que fiz foi obriga-los a me paparicar, afinal, eram meus pais de criação. Convencer todo mundo que queria passar mais um tempo das minhas férias em Los Angeles exigiu muito de mim e outra briga feia com Félix que quase terminamos.

Ele não queria que viajasse sem ele, que esperasse mais umas semanas para suas férias. Consegui chegar ao acordo, apelando para uma boa noite de sexo bem depravado para conseguir que ele fosse depois. Claro que até lá ia arrumar uma desculpa caso não consiga encontrar com Edward Cullen novamente.

Dessa vez, fui sozinha. Jane não podia ir ou Alec. Sozinha naquela cidade enorme, tentei por vários dias até que em um dia tive sorte, ou azar, depende do ponto de vista. Conheci uma garota chamada Jéssica. Ela foi simpática comigo em uma lanchonete e como estava sozinha, dei abertura para conversar. Jéssica era engraçada, feliz e exuberante, tinha a minha idade e uma vida completamente diferente. Sendo garota de programa, contou como era ruim tudo que tinha que fazer para defender sua grana no final da noite. Ela estava conseguindo pagar sua faculdade dessa maneira, mas tinha problemas com um nariz doce para cocaína. E por isso ficava presa aos cafetões que comandavam a área que trabalhava.

O fascínio e a curiosidade sobre sua vida me fez frequentar um pouco seu apartamento. Ela era legal e enquanto não tinha ideia do que fazer sobre Edward Cullen, tinha uma distração amigável. Até que um dos putos me descobriu lá, achou que era uma novata, tentou me pegar, mas disse que não, que era apenas amiga. Então eles logo concluíram que estava ali de favor e queriam minha parte do aluguel, mas eu estava no hotel e muito bem servida lá. As coisas esquentaram quando Jessica virou pra mim na maior cara de pânico possível e mandou correr.

Não bastava que Seattle estava com uma chuva horrorosa. Sem saber a quem recorrer a ajuda, corri em direção a Sea Cullen, porque tendo pelos menos um dos meus seguranças lá, estaria salva. O hotel era muito longe e eles me pegariam no meio do caminho. Isso foi algo do destino, porque tentando acertar a porta giratória correta, escorreguei e cai aos pés de alguém, que era ninguém mais que Edward Cullen me oferecendo ajuda.

Foi então que o plano caiu na minha mente. Ia seguir conforme a dança. Ia fazê-lo confiar em mim e então mostraria quem era Victória. Minha ideia era permanecer por mais dois dias, ter um contato, era tudo ou nada. Ele me surpreendeu ao me alimentar, toda adrenalina e o fato de estar só com uma banana do café da manhã no estomago me fez ficar faminta. Estava suja, molhada e assustada porque não sabia se ele ia me bater ou me abraçar. Sempre achava que iria fazer algo ruim comigo. _Ele era tão vil_.

Edward me levou para sua casa, me deixou contar uma história triste e me deu abrigo na chuva. Mesmo tendo aparência ruim e completamente assustadora, ele tinha um coração bom. Sua casa era uma mansão linda, ornamentada e decorada como um palácio moderno. Ele me apresentou a uma mulher, que só de olhar nos seus olhos, tive a sensação de ser uma apaixonada por ele. Seu olhar se iluminou quando Edward saiu do carro e um sorriso genuíno brotou nos lábios.

Essa era Carmen, uma fofa sem limites, que me abraçou e me deixou confortável, aquecida e acolhida em um quarto de hospedes enorme. Os pais dele também estavam lá. Reconheci o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen de imediato. Primeiro que ele era o homem grisalho mais lindo do mundo e ela, com os cabelos prateados, a minha inspiração no mundo da moda. Esme Cullen, a maior fashion influência mundial. Ex-modelo. Top badalada. Meus olhos meio que encheram de lágrimas ao vê-la ao vivo em cores, mesmo que não tivesse ido muito com a minha cara, mas suas reclamações eram plausíveis.

Edward continuava me deixando louca de nervosismo, medo, ansiedade, confusão e tremor. Ele era tão lindo que meu corpo tremia. Meu coração estava dando solavancos no peito. Eu queria muito que essa família linda, que jantava junto as risadas ficasse assim pra sempre.

- Minha filha... Você deveria ter me contado isso. – Sam balançou a cabeça exasperado – Se colocando em risco. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você... – sussurrou me abraçando apertado – Eu nunca me perdoaria.

- Cafetões de puta correndo atrás de você, Bella! – Leah saltou nervosa andando de um lado ao outro – Entrar na casa de Edward Cullen para protege-los! Jesus, Victória poderia te matar a qualquer segundo e a gente nem se daria conta!

Fiquei quieta. Eles estavam certos. Passei anos fugindo para simplesmente entrar na cova do leão e pedir para ser mordida. Tudo isso era minha culpa, que ao invés de negar a ajuda para ser sua babá, eu aceitei e continuei fingindo porque não tinha provas, não tinha como mostrar a Edward que Victória não valia nada. Todos os meus arquivos estavam no hotel, assim como todos meus pertencer. Tinha que ficar ali e dar um jeito de trazer essas coisas até ele.

E antes dela aparecer, porque tinha o risco total de ser reconhecida, visto que era extremamente parecida com Charlie. Tinha que apostar que Victória era soberba demais para perder sua segurança por pouca coisa e como babá, ela mal olharia pra mim. Na sua mente, funcionários são classes inferiores.

- Nós podemos terminar por hoje? – pedi depois de beber um pouco de água – Estou tão enjoada. Acho que preciso deitar um pouco.

- Tudo bem. – Sam disse desligando seu gravador – O que quer comer?

- Nada. Não fala em comida perto de mim. – resmunguei me jogando na cama e ele veio me cobrir – Sinto muito. Eu vou assumir minhas responsabilidades.

- Eu sei que vai, mas você, até seus 21 anos é minha responsabilidade. – sorriu ternamente – Estive com você o tempo todo, Bella. Não vai ser agora que as coisas ficarão diferentes.

- Obrigada.

Eu amava Sam como um pai, porque ele realmente foi um. E de excelente maneira. Fiquei deitada o resto do dia, vomitei uma vez, colocando o almoço pra fora e voltei a dormir, porque sono não me faltava. Minhas noites eram confusas, com sonhos ruins e bem vivos, parecia muito real. Aproveitei a preguiça, a chuva e o tempinho fresco para dormir enrolada no edredom e sonhar com um dos meus momentos favoritos do dia quando ainda era babá e melhor amiga da princesa Sophie.

- Eu adoro o seu cabelo. – disse com a voz baixinha, tocando a ponta dos meus cachos – Você parece uma princesa.

- Jura? Pensei que a princesa fosse você. – respondi com um sorriso. Ela era tão fofa com as bochechas rosadas e os cabelos loirinhos delicados que tinha vontade de apertar até não poder mais. – Você quer pentear meu cabelo?

- Eu quero! – saltou da cama indo pegar sua escova – Vou te deixar linda.

Sophie era a criança mais fofa que já tinha conhecido, não que tivesse conhecido alguma, mas também era a mais triste de todas. Ela tinha trauma e um problema psicológico grave que Edward tinha o maior cuidado do mundo. Rejeição e indiferença. Sophie rejeitava crianças da sua idade para não ser rejeitada depois. Ela agia de forma indiferente as coisas da sua idade. No seu mundo as pessoas entravam de primeira se ela quisesse ou então, não entrava mais. Tive sorte que ela gostou de mim, acho que ficaria arrasada se não gostasse, então estava apta para viver dentro dele no mais, seria cruelmente excluída como Victória era. Não que me importasse com isso.

- Meninas? – Edward bateu a porta. Sempre que ele aparecia, meu rosto esquentava de vergonha por estar mentindo e por ser tão lindo. Seu olhar era muito intenso, era como se quisesse ou pudesse ler meus pensamentos, me deixava nua, me deixava meio sem fôlego. – Tudo bem princesa? Como foi seu dia?

- Bella brincou comigo depois da escola, agora estou fazendo um penteado nela. – disse em pé atrás de mim mexendo com a escova nos meus cachos.

- Cuidado que ela pode embolar de um jeito que você nunca mais consegue desembolar. – disse baixinho pra mim, sentando-se bem próximo. Próximo demais. Será que ele não sabia que percebia seus olhares famintos na minha direção? Que toda vez que ele fazia algo do tipo, uma pontada no meu ventre me deixava louca de tesão? – Ela passou o dia bem?

- Muito bem. Ela é um docinho.

- Só com você, milagrosamente. – respondeu olhando-a por um momento e depois passou o olhar em mim, meus olhos, boca e desceu mais um pouco até meu decote. Ele fez questão de mostrar que estava interessado no que via.

Nós já tínhamos tido uma discussão sobre a atração que existia em nós. Ele era tentador até o ultimo fio do cabelo e aparentemente, eu também era aos seus olhos. Eu estava tentando manter uma distancia, não era certo, tenho um namorado esperando por mim em casa e ele simplesmente não merecia uma traição da minha parte. Sem contar que Edward não sabia de toda a verdade ainda. Não tinha como me relacionar com ele sem estragar tudo. Em algum momento, ele vai desistir. Não sou quem ele pensa que é. Não é certo.

Edward tinha uma coisa chamada persistência. Sua mão escorregou para meu joelho com um carinho terno, era muito gostoso e inocente, mas eu sabia que a sua intenção era me deixar ardendo com seu toque, querendo mais. Lancei um olhar de aviso, mas ele ignorava. Suas mãos eram lindas, branquinhas, bem cuidadas e com dedos longos que já permearam minha imaginação mais de uma vez. Letal, poderoso, sedutor e pai. Todos esses itens me atraíam de uma forma surpreendente e tudo que tinha de fazer era ter forças para correr.

Eu esperava conseguir correr.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 13 – Lie**

_Música: Lie – David Cook_

Edward estava beijando minhas costas nuas. Nós tínhamos acabado de ter o melhor sexo da manhã – eu pensava isso todas as manhãs que fazíamos sexo – e ele estava todo carinhoso. Mais uma noite escondidos dentro do meu quarto, que ele insistia em ficar, o que me deixava feliz. Se Edward fosse para seu quarto depois do sexo, acho que me sentiria tão mal e usada que não saberia como agir. Edward também gostava de dormir comigo, ele era sempre tão cem por cento que às vezes esquecia que era comprometido e que não pertencíamos um ao outro. Exceto nestes momentos.

- Você dormiu de novo? – perguntou com um sussurro, beijando a parte de trás da minha orelha. Senti um arrepio correr meu corpo inteiro, principalmente com sua ereção encostando na minha bunda.

- Mmmm. – cantarolei agarrando o travesseiro para controlar minha excitação. Estava meio sonolenta, mas ao mesmo tempo, bem acordada. Um estado de gelatina que ele constantemente me deixava a deriva.

- Sem fala, meu amor? – ronronou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e seu braço circulou minha cintura e encontrou meu centro aquecido, começando um estímulo lento. Soltei um gemido baixinho. – Eu quero você de novo. – disse antes de atacar meu pescoço com seus beijos e mordidas que me deixam mais mole que pudim. Edward me tinha na cama, me tinha nas mãos.

- Mmmm. – gemi dando mais espaço para que seus dedos continuassem trabalhando dentro de mim. – Porra. Bem aí. – murmurei virando meu rosto para beijá-lo e gemi contra seus lábios pela maneira sexy que me olhava. Era como se me devorasse por olhar. – Oh, Edward!

Edward tirou seus dedos quando estava quase lá e substituiu pela minha parte favorita, entrando e saindo rapidamente, mesmo que tivesse gozado, ele não parou ou diminuiu o ritmo, que me fez parecer que ia explodir ou subir pelas paredes de tanto prazer que acumulava no meu ventre. Cheguei ao ápice mais uma vez, não tendo certeza se enxergava tudo branco ou tudo escuro. Minhas pernas estavam moles e minha respiração tomava toda minha força. Ele literalmente acabou comigo.

- Preciso dormir de novo. – murmurei no seu abraço gostoso, me sentia tão segura nos seus braços – Ainda temos tempo?

- Temos sim, meu anjo. – sorriu beijando meu rosto e virei para beijar seus lábios – Hoje as crianças acordam tarde. – completou puxando o edredom sobre nós dois e ficou um tempão dando pequenos beijinhos no meu ombro até que adormeci, precisando repor as energias. Soninho da manhã ao lado dele fazendo carinho era o melhor para começar o dia bem.

- Bella? Bella? Está na hora de acordar, querida. Já passa da hora do almoço. – Leah sussurrou acariciando meus cabelos e abri os olhos lentamente – Boa tarde gatinha.

- Quero dormir mais. – resmunguei querendo voltar desesperadamente para meu momento na cama com Edward, toda essa lembrança me deixou excitada demais. – Não quero acordar agora.

- Nós podemos conversar aqui, estamos ficando sem tempo... Sam foi ver como anda a vida fora dessa casa. – disse ajeitando-se ao meu lado – Por favor, algumas perguntas e você volta a dormir, ok?

Resignada, coloquei minha cabeça no seu colo e tentei organizar minha mente sonolenta sobre o último momento que contei. Tentei apagar o formigamento causado pela saudade que tinha dele da minha pele. Sonhar com seus beijos me fez ficar diferente. Depois dele, nenhum homem seria o suficiente. Depois dele não teria outro homem. Serei dele para sempre. Eu não queria outro homem.

- Edward sempre cuidou de mim... – sussurrei começando a chorar – Ele, quando nos entendemos, descobrimos que somos perfeitos juntos. Eu estou tão apaixonada.

- Chora, meu amor. Coloca tudo pra fora. Vai fazer bem. – Leah murmurou acariciando meus cabelos, me deixando sofrer pelo meu amor perdido. – Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos retornar a Milão quando tudo isso acabar e seremos felizes seguindo em frente.

Como se fosse fácil. Como se quisesse viver sem Edward. Eu preferia morrer. Eu ia morrer.

- Eu vou começar a contar, você pode ligar o gravador novamente? – sussurrei com a voz fanha.

Melhor acabar com isso de uma vez só.

- Claro querida, fique a vontade. – disse com um sorriso leve e prendeu os cabelos bem negros e lisos no alto.

No meu segundo dia na casa dele, acordei cedo e ajudei Carmen com o café. Ela não me disse nada sobre minha estadia, sempre muito simpática e carinhosa. As crianças estavam dormindo, então, ele foi o primeiro a descer, exuberante na sua roupa de dormir de calça de linho clara e blusa preta que marcava todo seu corpo. Observei o modo que Carmen suspirou ao vê-lo e rapidamente disfarçou. Ela usava uma aliança, mas poderia ser viúva como ele, que também usava uma. Não sabia o que acontecia entre ambos, ele agia bem normal ao lado dela, nenhuma indicação de romance. Ela bem que queria que tivesse um.

Fiquei surpresa, chocada, estarrecida e meio sem ação quando ele me ofereceu um emprego. Ser babá dos seus filhos com tanta regalia era um emprego dos céus. Salário, moradia, alimentação, seguro social e de saúde. Tudo bem que não entendia nada sobre crianças, mas eles pareciam ser bons. Nate era um menino alto, bonitinho e a cara do pai. Sophie parecia a princesa da casa. Sem alternativa, porque ainda não tinha nada além da minha identificação como Bella Dywer no bolso, aceitei. Precisava ganhar tempo para avisar Alec e Jane sobre minha entrada na casa, eles precisavam vir e me ajudar a contar.

Edward parecia satisfeito em me ajudar, um sorriso bonito brilhou quando aceitei e pareceu não compreender com meu sofrimento. Ouvir que sua mulher faleceu no nascimento de Sophie me doeu um pouco. Lembrei-me de Charlie contando a Victória, quando ela foi contratada para ser minha babá. Edward era meio sem tato com sentimentos. Devia ser coisa de homens de negócios. Fui apresentada as crianças e ambos eles eram lindos, simpáticos e uns docinhos.

Assistimos televisão o dia inteiro, brincamos e de noite fui informada que era muito bem vinda por Nate e que era a nova melhor amiga de Sophie.

No dia seguinte, conheci Alice. Ela era baixinha, amiga, carinhosa e muito alegre. Personal Shopper. Edward ficou preocupado com minha vestimenta, comprando inúmeras roupas lindas para saídas com ele e as crianças. Não tinha opção de não mentir e meio que estava gostando de toda atenção que ele me dava e durante as trocas de roupa, foi a primeira vez que reparei o seu olhar. Minhas pernas estavam nuas em uma saia de couro vermelha com pregas. Edward gostou do que viu e fez questão de mostrar isso.

A rotina em casa era fácil. Cuidava mesmo só de Sophie, auxiliava seu banho, roupas, escola e brincadeiras. Nate era um menino grandinho, mas muito bagunceiro. Ele fazia uma zona nas roupas e às vezes demorava a tomar banho então tinha que ir lá puxar a orelha dele. Também gostava de deixa-lo dentro da moda, vestido com estilo. Eles tinham muitas roupas, dava para fazer a festa. Como já gostava de brincar de vestir meus amigos e família, os dois eram bonecas e manequins em minhas mãos.

Eles gostavam de coisas simples, uma carinha feliz na comida era motivo de farra, deitar no chão da sala para assistir filme era uma programação e tanto. Edward também era simples, as vezes não parecia ser tão rico andando descalço de pijama, segurando Sophie com birra por não querer tomar banho. Ele era um homem incrível, inteligente, com um sorriso bonito, rodeado de pessoas que o amavam.

Além dos pais dele e Alice, também tinha Mike Newton, irmão caçula de Tanya, a esposa falecida de Edward. Ele agia como filho mais velho dele, ambos apesar de trabalharem juntos, se amavam. Mike era um gato, loririnho, olhos azuis, no estilo bad boy, todo malhado e com uma cara de safado que deixava qualquer mulher doida. Não fazia muito meu estilo, porque era mais baixo do que costumava gostar, mas se continuasse dando mole, não pensaria uma terceira vez se fosse solteira.

Emmett e Rosalie eram engraçados, por algum motivo, ela que não gosta muito de Carmen, gostou de mim. Incrível que viramos amigas rapidamente. Rosalie é única. Com ela não tem duas vezes e fala logo o que pensa. Também não tem meias verdades, é direta e firme nas suas convicções. Eu a amei de primeira por ter ficado admirada com sua beleza. Ela não podia ter aquele corpo e ser mãe daqueles meninos enormes! Ela não conhecia Alice, e as apresentei em uma noite de meninas. Foi estranho. Carmen ficou deslocada, as duas tagarelando e eu tentando assar pizzas e fazer todas interagirem juntas. Foi complicado. No fim, estava cansada como se tivesse lutado uma maratona.

Jacob estava trabalhando como jardineiro, ele era um cara legal que foi capaz de entrar em contato com Jane, que já estava quase pirando com a minha falta de notícias. Ele me deixou usar o telefone dele, já que o meu novo, dado por Edward, era monitorado. Tinha um gps, mas não sabia quanto as ligações. Jared contou que volte e meia tinha sempre alguém vigiando a casa, mas a maioria das vezes eram fotógrafos. Até o momento não tinha decidido o que fazer, estava envolvida com eles, amando-os... E me apaixonando por Edward.

- Quando começou o envolvimento? – Leah perguntou calmamente.

- Depois dele muito insistir. Edward não desistiu. Sai sozinha um dia para ir ao hotel, pegar umas coisas, ligar para meu avô e Félix, mas na volta peguei uma chuva horrorosa, me deixou de cama por quase uma semana. Ele estava lá cuidando de mim.

- E?

Não conseguia mais lutar contra o desejo que Edward invocava em mim. Simplesmente cansei de fugir dele, de esconder minha atração e desejo, me entreguei acreditando que uma noite seria o suficiente, mas não foi. Cada vez queríamos mais. Queríamos mais do outro não só na cama, mas fora dela, fechamos uma bolha entre nós dois. Criamos um mundo em que éramos felizes, únicos e verdadeiros. Eu me apaixonei de verdade. Estava tão envolvida que desisti de contar a verdade pessoalmente e comecei a escrever uma carta detalhada, porque ia embora logo após a viagem.

O atentado me deixou muito assustada, precisava resolver isso o quanto antes, mas toda minha limitação e a viagem adiaram um pouco as coisas, sem contar que não queria deixar Edward em hipótese nenhuma. Só de pensar em me separar dele sentia uma dor enorme, pedi tanto sua compreensão que agora esperava muito que ele compreendesse, mesmo que não perdoasse. Eu esperava que seu amor por mim fosse tão verdadeiro quando o meu.

- E a Victória?

- Ela quase não aparecia... Tentou me apresentar a James, mas, fingi aceitar para deixar Edward com ciúmes, mas fiquei preocupada quando ele me achou na rua sem que a gente realmente tenha se conhecido. Alec me abraçou e fingiu ser meu namorado... – murmurei levantando da cama – Preciso fazer xixi. – sorri timidamente e fui ao banheiro e voltei – Sophie não se deu conta, então, apenas contei a Edward.

- Como assim quase não aparecia?

- Edward não gosta dela, antes de mim, ele tinha uma amante chamada Kate que exigi que ele terminasse por mim, mas Victória, eu não podia fazê-los terminar sem reunir coragem de contar a verdade, até que Jane agiu pelas minhas costas e enviou fotos dela com James para Edward.

- E aí ele passou a desconfiar?

- Sim. Ele ficou desconfiado demais com ela, começou a juntar umas peças...

- E o que você fez?

- Ouvi, opinei quando achei pertinente e terminei minha carta, mas o sequestro acabou com tudo. Pedi mais uma semana para Alec, nós teríamos um final de semana só nosso em casa e contaria toda verdade...

- Victória ainda está a solta, ela deve saber sobre você... James te reconheceu, ele te chamou muito de Izzye. – disse massageando as têmporas.

- Ela ouviu ele me chamar de Izzye, era ela no telefone, eu sei disso.

- Como tem certeza?

- Ele a chamava de Cereja. Como antes...

James entrou em nossas vidas, sendo um primo de Victória que precisava de ajuda. Charlie rapidamente arrumou um emprego e assim ele passou a ter acesso livre a nossa casa, tanto que fez o que fez e teve um álibi perfeito para não ser incriminado.

- Parece que terminamos com as coisas principais, agora vou transcrever tudo isso lá na sala. Quer comer algo?

- Vou esquentar aquela lasanha de ontem. – respondi saindo da cama e me sentindo um pouco tonta. Cai sentada na cama de novo – Acho que levantei muito rápido. Preciso comer.

- Seus exames chegaram. Já fui buscar e marquei uma consulta para amanhã de manhã para um médico ver tudo direitinho.

- Tudo bem. Deixe-os na cômoda. – respondi saindo do quarto para cozinha.

Comi rapidamente, tomei banho, escovei os dentes e voltei para as cobertas. Fechei os olhos e comecei a me ninar, escolhendo um dos meus momentos favoritos para lembrar.

Sophie estava brincando distraidamente no parquinho, sentada em uma mesa colorindo um desenho do Rei Leão. Liguei para Alice a convidei para um lanche rápido, já que estava muito perto do seu trabalho. Edward tinha acabado de mandar uma mensagem que deixou um sorriso no meu rosto e uma ansiosidade enorme para chegar em casa mais tarde. A baixinha apareceu quicando em seus saltos enormes e sorriu lindamente.

- Oi linda! – disse me abraçando apertado e acenou para Sophie, que deu um sorriso tímido de volta e voltou a pintar – E então, o que vamos pedir? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Já pedi um sanduiche para você e um bolo de chocolate que vou dividir com a minha formiguinha. – respondi sentando novamente e pegando meu guardanapo de linho fino, colocando no colo – Preciso gastar meu cartão de crédito. Edward reclamou ontem que não tenho gasto nenhum.

- E como ele está?

- Bem. – respondi com um sorriso que fez Alice arquear a sobrancelha e depois abrir a boca em choque – É isso mesmo.

- Vocês... Estão juntos? – sussurrou olhando ao redor e assenti rapidamente – Quanto tempo?

- Algumas semanas... – respondi corando.

- Ele terminou com Victória? – perguntou e meu sorriso caiu um pouco – Não? Bella... Tem certeza que você quer isso?

- Não, mas no momento, não importa muito. Estou envolvida demais para dizer não agora.

- Entendo. Então, me conta tudo! Estou chocada! Passada! Eu achei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça.

Alice era uma pessoa confiável, ela não sairia espalhando por aí minhas confidências. Nós lanchamos juntas e sai do shopping com o coração aliviado em desabafar com alguém. Jane não queria ouvir meio detalhe do meu relacionamento com Edward, porque ela era team Félix, mesmo que tenha terminado com ele por telefone, antes da minha primeira noite com Edward. Eu já estava traindo-o em pensamento, em mentir... Meu relacionamento não teria mais como salvar. Eu também amava Félix, mas Edward... Não tinha palavras para explicar toda loucura que era esse envolvimento.

Cheguei em casa com Sophie, que foi correndo direto para seu quarto e de repente, fui puxada com a boca tapada para dentro do armários de casacos. Era Edward. Ele estava ali me segurando pela cintura e me beijando apaixonadamente, matando nossa saudade e aumentando o desejo. Ficamos ali com caricias simples, com todo carinho, por uns dez minutos maravilhosos cheios de promessas para mais tarde, no nosso horário de começar a noite e namorar.

- Precisamos sair daqui. Sophie vai vir atrás de mim... – sussurrei entre seus beijos – Vamos, faltam poucas horas.

- Tantas longas horas... – resmungou apertando minha bunda divertidamente e me soltou – Algumas horas.

- Algumas horas. – sorri dando um selinho e sai do armário, ajeitando minha roupa.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde. Estava chovendo um pouco e Sam estava na sala com Leah. Lembrou-me um pouco de quando era mais nova, as vezes dormia depois da escola e os encontrava com o jantar pronto, assistindo televisão e namorando. Eles são casados, mas no começo, era fictício para me proteger. Depois convivendo na mesma casa, o clima foi ficando bem romântico. Sam tinha uma noiva que enlouqueceu quando soube que ele tinha casado com sua colega de trabalho e tinha uma filha adotiva. E um novo sobrenome.

Jantei com eles. Sam fez frango assado com batatas, meu prato favorito de domingo. Em muitos momentos vivemos como uma família normal. Deitei na cama, liguei a televisão para assistir um filme qualquer e parei no noticiário quando vi Edward dando uma entrevista.

- Edward Cullen, como está sua família após o sequestro?

Era a porta da Sea Cullen. Podia reconhecer Starbucks do outro lado da avenida. Tinha muita gente. Jared estava tentando abrir um caminho para que Edward pudesse passar.

- Estamos todos bem.

- E a sua namorada?

- Ela vai ficar bem, em breve, estaremos todos juntos. – disse olhando para câmera e congelei a imagem.

Em breve estaremos todos juntos? O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele estava com os cabelos mais curtos, olhos fundos, pequenos, mostrando cansaço. Sua barba estava para fazer e sua roupa um pouco desalinhada. Quase imperceptível, mas o assisti vestir-se por muitas manhãs para saber que ele dava bastante atenção para sua aparência. Meu coração inflou com tanta saudade. Deixei a imagem congelada e apaguei todas as luzes do quarto para dormir pensando nele, sonhando com ele, lembrando um momento que fui totalmente dele. Eu o amo tanto...

Estava deitada de costas para o sol, com meu biquíni pequeno favorito que ia deixar uma marca para enlouquecer Edward. Me abanei com uma das revistas e ouvi Nate sugerir disfarçadamente ao pai me levar na água para me refrescar. Se ele soubesse que o pai dele de sunga era motivo de noventa por cento do meu calor...

Jared estava do outro lado, na outra barraca, parecia confortável na sombra, mas sério. Paul era o único que falava comigo... E Jacob, mas eles eram mais calmos e estavam confiando em mim. Jared meio que surtou quando me viu aos beijos com Edward. Não que ele não tivesse razão, afinal, já ficaram meio pé atrás quando entrei na casa fingindo ser babá e não contei a verdade e agora, tinha me envolvido com Edward. Eu esperava que ele entendesse que não dava para deixar Edward... Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. De corpo e alma.

- Bella, gostaria de dar um mergulho comigo? – Edward perguntou calmamente, mas o seu olhar tinha muitas más intenções. – Refrescar um pouco. – disse olhando diretamente para minha bunda e quando levantei, meus seios. Tarado. Meu tarado favorito.

- Tudo bem. – respondi com um sorriso e caminhamos até o mar lado a lado, mas sem nos tocar realmente.

- Eu não quero esconder mais para meus filhos... – murmurou me abraçando por trás - Quero te acariciar, te abraçar pelo menos aqui, pelo menos em casa... Sem reservas. - disse beijando meu ombro - Por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos conversar com eles e quando voltarmos, precisamos conversar. Você precisa manter a mente aberta... E na frente de Sophie vamos com calma... - respondi com um suspiro. Ele precisava saber da verdade antes que isso evoluísse ainda mais. Não tinha como negar, estava odiando ter que me esconder com ele. Queria beijá-lo na frente de todo mundo.

- Vire-se e me dê um beijo. – ordenou e mais que feliz, cumpri jogando meus braços nos seus ombros e suas mãos desceram automaticamente para minha bunda, apertando e me erguendo no seu colo. Meu delicioso machista bom de pegada.

- Você queria me refrescar, mas está fazendo ao contrário. Vai nadar ou a praia inteira verá quão grande você pode ser... Essa informação é só minha. - sorri me afastando um pouco, mas esfregando minha mão na sua ereção. O que ele não poderia fazer comigo dentro dessa água...

- Eu gosto de você toda molhadinha. – respondeu sorridente e me puxou novamente para os seus braços fortes. Todo lindo. Todo meu. - Você sempre pode andar na minha frente.

Ri encolhendo os ombros, dei outro beijo que o fez me prender em seus braços e começar outro ataque. E que maravilhoso ataque. Em pouco tempo já estava me esfregando sugestivamente contra seu corpo e gemendo. Esse homem sabia como me deixar louca de tesão. As besteiras que estava quase implorando para ele fazer dentro do mar não eram saudáveis.

- Edward... – grunhi me afastando e espirrando água no seu rosto - Para de me torturar. Isso é injusto. Vamos sair... Sophie vai começar a perguntar por nós dois.

Sophie ficava triste quando não tinha nenhum de nós dois por perto. Isso provava o quanto ela precisava de mim. Metade de mim amava isso, a outra metade também. Ter uma pessoa pequenininha que não conhece nada do mundo esperando que você dê a mão e mostre o certo e o errado era muito emocionante. Essa confiança inocente e ao mesmo tempo uma responsabilidade enorme me fascinou. Eu amava Sophie e Nate. Amava muito. Precisava protege-los mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida.

Acordei extremamente enjoada. A náusea era tão insuportável que quase coloquei o dedo na garganta. A tela da televisão do meu quarto ainda estava ligada na imagem de Edward. Ouvi as vozes de Sam e Leah discutindo aos sussurros e coloquei meu ouvido na porta para entender.

- Aro chega quando?

- Ele já está em Seattle. Ele encontrou com Edward Cullen, parece que o cara está mobilizando sua própria equipe para encontrar Bella.

- Então ele já sabe da verdade?

- Sabe. Aro não entrou em detalhes, parece que ela deixou uma carta com o dossiê completo no hospital e alguém entregou a ele.

- E o que Aro fez?

- Confirmou, é claro. Ele quer Bella de volta, mas eu não confio nele. – Sam disse mais sério – O que ele pode fazer? Por que Bella não nos contou que está grávida?

- O quê? – Leah praticamente gritou e me afastei da porta. Sam está louco? Claro que não estou grávida! Edward e eu ficamos protegidos pelo meu... Puta merda!

Voltei para cômoda correndo, peguei os exames e rasguei o pacote do de sangue. Eu tinha feito exames completos, incluindo o Beta HCG por recomendação médica, mas não me preocupei com isso. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo quando li o resultado. **POSITIVO.** Larguei a folha como se tivesse queimado minha mão e corri para o banheiro colocar toda comida pra fora. Nada estava ficando no meu estomago.

Meu Deus... Eu estou grávida. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não. Era engano. Eu não posso estar grávida. Os enjoos, náuseas... Vontades de fazer xixi absurdas. Gravidez. Um bebê de Edward dentro de mim. Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?

- Ela estando grávida de Edward... Só piora tudo. – Leah murmurou e sabia que estava andando de um lado ao outro – Não sabemos o que ele vai fazer, se vai denunciá-la por falsidade ideológica ou pegar a criança.

- Vamos leva-la para Milão assim que Aro chegar aqui. Eu não quero Bella perto dele. – Sam afirmou categoricamente.

Não. Eu não quero voltar para Milão. Tranquei a porta do meu quarto e tentei organizar meus pensamentos. Não quero voltar para casa agora, essa decisão é minha. Preciso fugir. Sam não vai me deixar ficar aqui, mesmo que deixe, meu avô vai me levar de volta. Talvez ganhe tempo indo para casa de Los Angeles... Não. Meu avô pode ir lá. Preciso de um hotel. Debaixo da minha cama tinha uma das malas recuperadas quando vim a Seattle pela segunda vez. Lá tinha três mil dólares e precisava sacar mais dinheiro antes que descobrissem minha fuga.

Joguei algumas roupas dentro de uma bolsa, peguei meus itens de higiene, meus exames porque a primeira coisa que faria seria procurar um médico. Ainda não estava certa dessa gravidez, de quanto tempo... Não entrava na minha cabeça. Um bebê. Não entendo nada sobre bebês... Mas era filho dele. Filho do homem que amo e que fizemos com muita paixão. E agora, restava esperar que eles dormissem para sair pela janela. A casa só tinha um andar, dava para pular tranquilamente.

Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Eu precisava falar com Edward. Dizer a ele que estou grávida... Ou talvez ele já saiba, como, não sei, mas se meu avô sabe. Droga, ele deve estar querendo me matar. Me esfolar viva. Jane não deve ter contado o endereço da casa ou ele teria vindo aqui antes de encontrar Edward. Meus primos ainda estavam do meu lado ou apenas morrendo de medo de contar a verdade. Demetri iria surtar.

Disquei o numero de celular de Edward, chamou duas vezes. Talvez ele não atendesse numero desconhecido.

- _Edward Cullen_. – disse com uma voz autoritária que me fez tremer – Alô? Quem está falando?

- Edward... – sussurrei incapaz de falar mais.

- Bella? Bella? Pelo amor de Deus, onde você está? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Me fala... Eu vou te buscar agora! – gritou completamente fora de si.

- Estou longe. Estou bem. Estou grávida. – murmurei chorando por ouvir sua voz, pela situação, por tudo. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Eu sei... Me escuta. Me diz onde você está. – pediu tentando soar calmo e ouvi um farfalhar de roupas – Não importa o quão longe você esteja, eu vou até você.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Sinto muito. – desliguei.

Não tinha coragem de encontra-lo. Precisa organizar minha cabeça, minhas ideias. Tentei ouvir algum sinal de que ambos estavam acordados, mas não consegui. Tirei o telefone da tomada do quarto quando tocou. Era Edward. Burra. Claro que ele iria retornar. Antes que a linha da sala tocasse, fui correndo até lá e tirei do gancho. Leah e Sam estavam dormindo com a porta entre aberta. Roubei umas frutas e barras de cereal na cozinha, coloquei na bolsa com meus documentos e vesti um casaco de capuz, calça jeans e tênis.

Pulei a janela porque a porta da frente fazia barulho e Sam tinha ouvido de lobo. Ouvia coisas impressionantes e a distancia. A rua estava deserta, fria e muito escura, mas era a minha única oportunidade. Sete quadras abaixo era o terminal rodoviário. Lá tinha um ônibus direto para Seattle e um caixa eletrônico. Por algum motivo, consegui comprar uma passagem sem conseguir sacar dinheiro. Assim que chegasse em Seattle precisaria fazer isso, antes que eles acordassem e dessem minha falta.

Iria sumir até decidir o que fazer. E eu não tinha ideia do que fazer. Não tinha para onde correr.

~XxX~

Atenção! Estamos em maratona! 50 reviews e volto com o capítulo 14!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 14 – You Give Me Something**.

_Música: You Give Me Something – James Morrison_

- Senhorita? – uma voz masculina me despertou do sono. Era o motorista do ônibus. – Sinto muito. – disse com um sorriso de desculpas e olhei para o terminal rodoviário de Seattle – Chegamos.

- Obrigada. Desculpe. – sorri timidamente pegando minhas bolsas e desci do ônibus.

Uma garoa fina me fez colocar o capuz do casaco e seguir a rua, procurando uma lanchonete para tentar comer alguma coisa. O cheiro de produto de limpeza e bacon frito embrulhou meu estomago vazio e corri para o banheiro colocando tudo que estava me mantendo de pé pra fora. A simpática garçonete me deu um sorriso materno e preparou o melhor café da manhã da minha vida, tudo caprichado, limpo e delicioso. Aparentemente, fiquei bem por quase meia hora, meu tempo no banco conseguindo fazer a retirada máxima de dinheiro sem aviso prévio.

Encontrei um hotel mediano que só servia o café da manhã e não tinha serviço de quarto durante as noites, mas era barato e limpinho. Não sabendo quanto tempo ficar, não podia gastar muito dinheiro. Tomei um banho caprichado tentando controlar a náuseas. Precisava descobrir alguma coisa, algum remédio que aliviasse ou comida específica. Alguma coisa tinha que deixar minha comida no estomago porque não aguentava mais ser amiga do vaso sanitário.

De tarde, sai de fininho pelas ruas molhadas atrás de uma clinica médica, porque bem ou mal, aceitando ou não essa gravidez, não podia ser negligente comigo mesma, mas não encontrei nada ou alguém que pudesse me ajudar. Não podia usar nenhum dos meus dois seguros saúde sem ser encontrada rapidamente. A essa altura, Leah já estava colocando o país abaixo. Comprei um celular pré-pago e coloquei crédito apenas para ter uma comunicação rápida. Talvez devesse ligar para Alec e avisar que estou bem.

Não. Teria que trocar de numero e só a preguiça de comprar um outro chip me fez desistir. Almocei tardiamente um sanduiche de peito de peru com salada, não seria possível que o bebê rejeitasse um dos meus lanches favoritos. Nós teríamos que chegar a um acordo. A dor de cabeça era outra coisa que tinha que ver, não tinha ideia que remédio tomar e se poderia tomar algum. Fiquei com vergonha de chegar na farmácia e perguntar, provavelmente precisa de receita ou uma indicação médica. Santo Deus, tudo só ficava ainda mais complicado.

Estar grávida era surreal. Além dos enjoos, meu corpo não tinha nenhuma mudança. Exceto o fato de passar todos os dias chorando. Eu queria Edward, queria meu avô, eu queria minha família, queria Sophie, queria Nate. Queria estar bem, feliz, saudável... Queria ir ao médico, saber mais sobre meu atual estado. Era tanta coisa rondado minha cabeça que passei dias deitadas na cama, apenas saindo para comer, voltando, colocando pra fora.

Uma semana...

Duas semanas...

O tempo passa de uma forma estranha quando você não sabe o que fazer, está sofrendo, está perdida, sente medo e ainda por cima está grávida, com coisas estranhas acontecendo a todo momento com seu corpo.

Eu não aguentava mais...

Passava horas chorando, sentada, me sentindo mal, sem saber o que fazer. Se fosse processada por falsidade ideológica, poderia ser presa e ficar sem bebê. Edward pode muito bem e com todo direito, pedir a guarda do meu bebê só pra ele. A única parte dele que carregaria comigo pelo resto da minha vida e não poderia perder... E Victória, ainda a solta, podendo me encontrar grávida. Não posso sair daqui. Mesmo estando extremamente sufocada de estar dentro das mesmas quatro paredes por tanto tempo.

O que será que está acontecendo lá fora? Como está minha família? Será que tudo estava mais calmo? Eu estava morrendo de medo de Sam me encontrar, ele simplesmente me abraçaria e depois, se fosse uma criança, ficaria de castigo para sempre. Eles precisam entender que não estou pensando em mim, e sim, no bebê. Ele é meu. Ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim.

Eu precisava dar um jeito de falar com Edward... Ele é o pai, ele precisa me ajudar. Ele tem a obrigação de me proteger. Esperava que ignorasse tudo que aprontei e nossas diferenças para poder... Se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo, eu precisava saber que ele ficaria com a criança. Não que tirasse de mim. Talvez ele tire. Eu não sei. Deus, estou tão confusa.

Meu cabelo estava sem vida. Meu rosto estava pálido. Eu sabia que estava emagrecendo. Uma semana inteira desde que fugi e estava piorando. Tinha ânsias de vômito insuportáveis, a dor de cabeça era ridícula. Meus seios doíam. Eu não estava bem, todo meu corpo implorava por ajuda e talvez fosse a hora de ceder em favor de mim. Em favor principalmente do bebê. Tinha medo de estar sendo frouxa. Grávidas deviam passar por isso, mas será que todas elas se sentiam miseráveis?

Tentei ler na internet alguma coisa, mas nada parecia grave. Nada ficava no estomago. Nada. Depois de passar mais uma tarde com uma ânsia incontrolável, desisti de lutar contra mim mesma. Liguei para o celular de Edward antes de sair para o hospital. Chamou até cair. Tentei de novo e aconteceu o mesmo. Quando estava saindo, ele vibrou no meu bolso com uma chamada.

- Quem fala? – Edward pediu gentilmente com uma pontada de preocupação – Bella, é você?

- Você sempre disse que não queria ter mais filhos... Qual a sua posição sobre a minha gravidez? – perguntei rapidamente.

- Onde você está? – perguntou ignorando minha pergunta, com uma ponta de alivio e ao mesmo tempo de desespero – Bella, por favor, nós estamos loucos atrás de você. Baby, por favor... Me diz onde você está... Eu vou te buscar, confia em mim.

- Eu fiz coisas horríveis com você... E você me quer de volta por quê?

- Você está grávida, sozinha... Eu sei que fugiu. Seus pais adotivos estão loucos, seu avô está morto de preocupação e eu morro todos os dias achando que algo aconteceu.

- Qual a sua posição, Edward? – insisti fechando os olhos por um momento e corri para lixeira mais próxima, limpando meu estomago – Merda.

- Bella? Bella? – Edward estava gritando ao fundo, mas desliguei.

Eu imaginava que meus pais de criação estavam preocupados, meu avô mais ainda, mas ficar com eles significaria assumir as responsabilidades. Assumir todos meus erros era sábio, mas burrice era perder meu filho por conta disso. Nunca sonhei em ser mãe, eventualmente isso poderia acontecer, mas a minha criação e religião não permite aborto e jamais faria algo do tipo, mesmo no maior caso de desespero. Não era isso que queria ouvir de Edward. Ele podia estar atrás de mim, mas qual era o motivo? Me entregar? O que ele queria fazer comigo?

O Seattle Grace era um pouco longe, mas eu precisava muito. Minhas roupas largas estavam me preocupando, era visível que emagreci e não engordei como esperado em uma gravidez, que pelas minhas contas, devia estar com dez semanas. Foi a primeira vez que usei antibióticos. E teve a viagem. Troquei os horários do remédio completamente.

- Boa tarde. Posso ajudar?

- Preciso de um atendimento meio que urgente. – murmurei me sentindo zonza e enjoada de novo – Eu estou grávida... E não estou me sentindo bem a dias. Um enjoo, nada fica no estomago.

- Certo. Estou acionando o ginecologista de plantão. – disse digitando freneticamente – Você tem seu seguro saúde e identidade, por favor?

Entreguei meus documentos, assinei um papel lá que não li o que tinha escrito e sentei no banquinho perto da janela com detalhes de metal e coloquei minha testa ali só porque estava frio. Quinze minutos mais tarde fui chamada, mas a água que bebi pediu para sair bem na frente do médico. Seu olhar pousou em mim com pena. Minha consulta médica foi uma sessão de puxadas de orelha consecutivas até que ele deu a infeliz notícia que precisaria internar.

- Não posso ficar. – sussurrei preocupada. Não podia explicar para ele que sou praticamente uma fugitiva.

- Você quer começar a ser uma mãe responsável agora ou vai esperar algo pior acontecer? – Dr. Molina perguntou bem firme, me fazendo encolher na cadeira. – Só pela sua descrição e aparência, posso dizer que está com hiperemese gravídica. Isso é um pouco preocupante, já perdeu peso e precisamos determinar o tempo da sua gestação.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrei pensando unicamente no bebê. Eu não podia mata-lo. Precisava cuidar dele. – Tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar dele, de mim...

Não era isso que eu queria. Só precisava de um remédio. Uma receita. Uma dieta. Um alívio. Se o certo era ficar... Agora era só contar o tempo até o FBI invadir esse hospital. Eu não tinha trago absolutamente nada além da minha bolsa com documentos. Tinha duas calcinhas extras que ficavam na minha nécessaire e também escova de dente, um pequeno pote de creme dental, hidratante e creme de cabelo. Resignada, assinei todo protocolo, fui encaminhada para um quarto e começaram os exames com Dr. Molina me explicando passo-a-passo, dizendo que ficaria no soro, teria uma dieta especial e depois teríamos uma consulta quando conseguisse parar a ânsia. Se ele conseguisse isso, faria uma doação para este hospital.

Durante toda noite, pensei em ligar para alguém, ficar sozinha no hospital era horrível, mas até Alice poderia contar meu paradeiro. Leah iria me encontrar. Sam não pararia até me encontrar. Dormir em hospital era meio que impossível, toda hora entrava alguém para me ver, porém, graças ao soro, não estava mais com ânsia, porém, com ansiosidade para minha primeira consulta sobre o bebê amanhã.

Em algum momento no meio da madrugada, cai em um sono pesado. A cama estava quentinha, confortável e bastante acolhedora. Entre meus sonhos confusos, tinha a sensação de ver Edward sentado na poltrona escura do meu quarto, mas era só ilusão. Até que senti alguém beijar minha mão e abri os olhos confusa com a claridade e confusa com o que estava vendo. Edward estava ali, sentado ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, me olhando com um misto de raiva e amor.

**EPOV***

Eu estava sem chão. Meu mundo não tinha sentido. Bella tinha ido embora. Tinha sido forçada a ir embora. Ela não era quem eu pensava. Ela estava grávida. Grávida... Meu filho. O pacote marrom pesado berrava minha atenção enquanto dirigia feito um louco para minha casa. Estacionei de qualquer jeito e corri para meu escritório sentindo uma dor no peito e falta de ar imensa.

"_Edward. Eu não sei como as coisas desenrolaram nesta altura do campeonato, quando ler esta carta, não tenho a mínima ideia do que aconteceu conosco. O que aconteceu com nós dois. Hoje faz duas semanas que estou na sua casa fingindo ser quem não sou, pelo medo de contar a verdade e não ter êxito. Eu juro que tentei ser honesta, de falar com você me apresentando de verdade, de tentar contar tudo que sei, mas a vida, o destino, seja lá a maldição escolheu isso de outra forma. _

_Eu sou órfã. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, pesquise no google sobre Charlie Swan e você vai conhecer parte da minha história, porém, irei te contar mesmo assim. Minha família é muito rica, nós temos nome na Itália e aqui, nos Estados Unidos. Meu pai foi um homem de extrema inteligência. Por muitos anos ele foi conhecido como o magnata Midas, o homem que tinha mãos de ouro. Charlie, filho de Aro Volturi, um dos homens mais ricos e influentes da Itália, foi adotado quando criança, permanecendo com o nome verdadeiro. Sou filha da união entre Swan e Onassis. Infelizmente, minha mãe, de origem grega, veio a falecer no meu parto, tornando meu pai um homem viúvo com uma filha pequena para criar. Essa história é familiar para você?_

_E então, nós temos algo terrível em comum. Victória. Ela entrou em nossas vidas como minha babá. Ironia do destino, mas ela bem que merece. Eu não posso falar sobre isso. Eu preciso que leia todas as reportagens anexadas e se ainda assim duvidar pesquise. Também tenho anexado detalhes de todo processo. Por favor, leia agora"._

De forma obediente, tirei outras folhas de dentro do pacote e precisei ler duas vezes tudo que tinha em mãos. Eu estava sem fala. Congelado no lugar. Confuso. Louco como inferno. Ardendo de raiva. Victória e James... Eu já sabia que eles eram amantes, mas assassinos? Todos os laudos e relatórios do FBI praticamente comprovavam os depoimentos, fotos... Jornais, revistas... O fato de Charlie Swan ser viúvo como eu e tão rico quanto... Eu era a próxima vítima dela.

Passei horas sentado estudando cada detalhe que Bella havia anexado. Não tinha como não ser verdade, mas por que ela escolheu mentir? Nós tínhamos um relacionamento, ela tinha que ter me contado no primeiro dia. Eu fui tão tolo e enganado. Tão traído.

"_Eu sei que você está se sentindo traído. Todos os dias quando acordo me pergunto se é o momento certo para contar, se existe uma possibilidade de você não me odiar e entender meus motivos. Alguns anos atrás, quando descobri sua existência, fiquei obcecada por você. Saber que Victória estava bem perto de cometer outro assassinato por dinheiro novamente me deixou louca. Eu pesquisei sobre a sua família. Vigiei você de longe. Eu quis impedir que Sophie e Nate – mesmo não conhecendo-os pessoalmente – tivessem o mesmo futuro que eu. Ter os pais mortos e ser criada por agentes federais em um programa de proteção a testemunhas porque eu vi aqueles monstros assassinarem meu pai no escritório de casa porque ele descobriu a verdade e o plano dos dois. _

_Eu planejei proteger você. Jared, Paul e Jacob são fuzileiros navais de licença do governo enquanto não prestam serviços específicos fora do país. Eles possuem um currículo incrível e eu os contratei para proteger vocês dela. Sinto muito, de verdade, mas não podia viver sabendo que ela poderia cometer o pior se algo desse errado. O caso do meu pai foi arquivado, mas eu não desisti de vê-la atrás das grades por todos os crimes que cometeu. _

_Os dias foram passando, as semanas, e eu não tinha nada além deste pacote preparado. Victória não tinha feito nada além de ter um amante bonitão. Eu precisava de mais. Precisava de um deslize para poder agir e nesse tempo, nós nos envolvemos. Só Deus sabe o quanto lutei por tudo que você me fazia sentir, desde o desejo físico a paixão louca que me fazia esquecer o certo e o errado. Sempre quis você Edward. Só não era certo. Mentir para você sobre minha real identidade me machucava muito... Eu queria tanto te contar tudo, mas o medo de ser cruelmente rejeitada me impedia. _

_Hoje, é quinta-feira. Nós estamos juntos a algumas semanas. Planejo contar tudo a você no nosso final de semana, independente do que aconteça. Eu te amo. Eu quero você vivo, eu quero Victória longe. O fato de você ter terminado e ela não ter feito nada me assusta. Eu tenho medo que algo aconteça. Eu tenho medo que você sofra as consequências do meu erro. Eu tenho medo de falhar. Eu tenho muito medo de tudo dar errado. Eu tenho medo que ela vença e continue a causar destruições por aí. Eu queria poder confessar a você todos os meus medos quando você sabe que estou chorando no meio da noite e não consigo te dizer a verdade. Eu te amo tanto que dói. Amo tanto que daria a minha vida para que ela te deixasse em paz. Eu te amo tanto que todas as minhas escolhas ruins parecem arrancar um pedaço de mim e me empurrar para longe de você. Eu te amo, por favor, nunca esqueça ou duvide o quanto eu te amo"._

Estava tão zonzo, tão confuso. Ela mentiu para me proteger. Ela me protegeu. Ela protegeu meus filhos, mas ela me traiu. Foi embora. Por que o FBI a levou? Ela está grávida! Deus, Bella está grávida e existe a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la. Que diabos tinha acontecido na minha vida? Liguei para Emmett, desorientado, precisando desesperadamente dele e do meu pai comigo nesse momento. Os dois leram tudo que estava no pacote, até viram as fotos no qual ela explicava sua família e contou um pouco a vida miserável que teve ao passar anos se escondendo de um assassino.

- Ela está grávida. – sussurrei com o rosto entre minhas mãos – Dr. White disse que ela não queria ir embora, que quase entrou em desespero. Eles a levaram a força.

- Se ela está na proteção a testemunhas, não tinha opção. – Carlisle disse baixando os papéis – Essa menina... É muita informação para processar.

- Pra mim é bem simples. Bella é louca. Louca de pedra. – Emmett disse e de repente começou a rir – Sei que está totalmente errado a maneira que ela entrou em nossas vidas, mas a louca achou que daquele tamanho poderia nos proteger?

- De fato protegeu. Ela se entregou no lugar do meu filho e da minha mãe. – murmurei respirando fundo – Ela está grávida. Ele esteve grávida na mão daquele filho da puta miserável.

- Nós precisamos encontra-la. – Carlisle disse depois de um tempo – Precisamos de esclarecimentos que só ela pode dar.

- Chamem Jared, eu quero ouvir a versão dele. – disse olhando para janela, imaginando em que lugar deste país enorme ela poderia estar. Traído.

Será que ela fingiu ser uma pessoa? Ou foi apenas este enorme fato que ela escondeu? O que era verdadeiro entre nós dois?

- Sim. A Srta. Swan entrou em contato conosco a mais ou menos dois anos atrás e apresentou provas o suficiente para que nos convencesse a proteger vocês, exclusivamente as crianças. – Paul confirmou sem hesitar – Nós conhecemos o sistema burocrático deste país com afinco para saber que uma pessoa como Victória estaria a solta.

- A Srta. Swan não queria informações. Ela queria segurança. Às vezes, raramente, perguntava se havia acontecido algo, alguma coisa que pudesse usar contra Victória, mas nunca aconteceu. – Jared disse assim que Paul terminou de falar.

- Sinto muito Sr. Cullen. Não me arrependo das minhas ações até o momento. Eu confio na Srta. Swan, principalmente pelo caráter duvidoso que a Victória apresentou durante todo esse tempo. Eu fiz uma promessa de proteção e iria cumprir até o fim. – Jacob disse bem sério olhando diretamente nos meus olhos – Nós ficamos surpresos e insatisfeitos com a maneira que ela entrou na casa.

- Isso gerou um conflito entre nós dois. – Jared assumiu sem abalar a postura – Não entendi e não aceitei. Ela estava escolhendo o caminho errado, mas depois ficou tarde demais para sair. Tentamos achar uma solução, porém, fomos surpreendidos com a sucessão de ataques. Antes do sequestro combinamos de falar a verdade. Ela nos avisou que faria isso no final de semana seguinte e por isso iria dar uma posição sobre nosso serviço.

- E então aconteceu isto e nós perdemos o contato. – Paul finalizou.

- Eu não sei se fico agradecido ou louco. – resmunguei virando meu copo de uísque – Por favor, eu entendo a razão de vocês, estou me sentindo invadido e traído, mas não houve nenhum mal e não tenho o quê questionar do trabalho de todos. – disse olhando para os três – Eu preciso que me ajudem a encontra-la. Ela está frágil e grávida. O que o FBI fez foi praticamente um sequestro. Eu tenho direito de saber onde ela está, porque é minha namorada e está carregando meu filho independente de toda essa merda. Vocês vão me ajudar?

- Sim senhor. – disseram em uníssono e assenti.

- Obrigada.

Pedi que minha mãe ficasse com as crianças porque não tinha a mínima condição de aturá-los perguntando sobre Bella e questionando a ausência dela. Minha família a essa altura sabia de toda verdade. Todos eles concordaram de nós deveríamos procura-la e até então, saber o que fazer. Alice e Jasper vieram me visitar, ofereceram ajuda e amizade. Minha esperança que eles soubessem de alguma morreu quando Alice disse que não sabia de nada. Bella só contava coisas do dia-a-dia e algumas coisas de mulheres sobre relacionamento.

Sophie estava muda a dias. Ela só me questionava onde estava a Bella.

Uma semana se passou nesse silêncio. Eu tinha pesquisado sobre sua família e consegui um numero de contato, mas não fui atendido. Olhei todos os hospitais, chequei as listas, fiz contatos, procurei em hotéis e quase fui a polícia, mas isso só traria mais escândalo. Pensei em ir até ao FBI, mas o que poderia dizer? Ela era uma testemunha protegida, ninguém me diria nada. Seria até taxado como louco.

Sophie me perguntava todos os dias, o tempo todo, onde estava Bella. Eu disse que ela tinha ido viajar para cuidar dos seus dodóis. Ela acreditava, mas não impedia de perguntar novamente. Recebi um recado da escola que ela tinha estado quieta, alegando precisar ser uma menina comportada para Bella voltar da viagem dos dodóis. Entrava em desespero só de imaginar minha filha regredindo. Isso não podia acontecer comigo. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Nate sabia que estava mentindo, porém, não me questionou em nada. Ele devia entender que alguma coisa mais grave estava acontecendo. Não conseguia comer, dormir, trabalhar... Só queria vê-la. Saber que estava bem. Eu ainda a amava muito. Ela ainda era meu doce anjo. Ela tinha meu filho no seu ventre. No trabalho as coisas estavam criticas. Não me importava de ser grosseiro ou estupido com alguém. Não queria saber de nada. Só de procura-la.

Carmen estava tentando a dias conversar comigo, mas eu não queria ouvir. Eleazar, por outro lado, não media esforços em arrumar lugares possíveis, ia pessoalmente, pediu favores a amigos. Ele estava ajudando como podia porque era meu amigo e não queria questionar minhas decisões.

Não tinha mais ideia de onde revirar esta cidade, mas iria descobrir um rastro. Alguma coisa. Em seu estado clínico delicado, ela tinha que ter procurado algum médico na região. Não tinha como ter ido muito longe.

- Edward. Consegui um contato dentro do FBI... Ele vai nos informar se ela usar alguma das suas contas tanto como Bella Dywer, quanto Isabella Swan. Seguro Social. Qualquer coisa. – Emmett entrou no escritório – Mano, você está uma merda. Conversa comigo.

- Emmett... Só preciso saber se ela está viva... Se está bem. – sussurrei olhando para Seattle enorme e iluminada a minha frente – Victória está a solta e sabe que Bella é a Izzye. O fodido do James pode ter dado com a língua nos dentes. E quem garante que ela não foi reconhecida? Quem me garante que estão protegendo-a? Eu estou enlouquecendo. Preciso tanto dela. E se ela...

Não posso pensar nisso. Bella estava viva em algum lugar.

- Nós vamos encontra-la e esclarecer tudo isso. – sussurrou tocando meu ombro.

- Ela errou. Ela me traiu. Eu devia estar com raiva. E estou... Com tanta raiva e com tanto amor que não consigo chegar a conclusão nenhuma.

- Primeiro vamos encontra-la... Depois vocês se resolvem. – disse e fomos interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta – Entre.

- Um tal de Aro Volturi praticamente exige vê-lo. – Mike disse colocando apenas a cabeça pra dentro. Ele estava cansado e sobrecarregado com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo e com o fato de que não estava trabalhando.

- Mande-o subir! – disse eufórico, tendo um pequeno surto imaginando que ele me traria notícias dela, ou talvez, estivesse com ela. Ah, se ele estivesse com ela.

- Cadê a minha neta? – o homem velho, alto, robusto entrou na minha sala como um furacão ao lado de outro homem igualmente alto, parecido, porém, com os cabelos mais claros. – O que você fez com ela?

- Eu esperava que você me dissesse. Bella estava no hospital e depois tinha sido levada de mim. – respondi no mesmo tom autoritário.

- Como você envolveu com ela? – o outro homem perguntou.

- Longa história. Parece que vocês não sabem de nada. – Emmett murmurou irritado – Sou Emmett Cullen.

- Demetri Volturi – o loiro se apresentou – E este é meu avô, Aro.

- Que história? Minha neta estava viajando, ela enviou fotos da sua aventura pelo mundo e de repente, estava nos noticiários como sua namorada em um sequestro. – Aro pontuou confuso, mas ainda na defensiva.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – pedi gentilmente sabendo que o dia ia ser longo.

Eles me ouviram com espanto e choque. Aro estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco conforme contava os últimos meses da minha vida ao lado de sua neta e não ocultei que tivemos um relacionamento, a forma que foi, como começou e terminou. Não deixei nenhum detalhe de fora porque precisava que este homem confiasse em mim e me ajudasse a encontra-la. Essa altura do campeonato, Carlisle e Esme tinham se juntado a nós na minha sala. Eles contribuíram uma vez ou outra e deixei com minha mãe sobre o sequestro, que levou o pobre homem as lágrimas. Ele estava morto de preocupação com a neta.

- Victória acabou com a minha família. – sussurrou pousando sua bengala ao lado da cadeira – Ela seduziu meu filho. Ele estava hipnotizado, apaixonado, cego... Cobra. – murmurou com ódio – Ela levou meu filho e destruiu a vida da minha neta. Se eu soubesse... Dois anos. Bella está a dois anos planejando isso...

- O que essa menina tem na cabeça? – Demetri murmurou apavorado – Ela só pode estar com Leah e Sam.

- Quem são esses? – perguntei confuso.

- Pais de criação dela. – Aro respondeu por Demetri – Bella entrou no programa de proteção a testemunhas com dois agentes federais. Eles a criaram como sua filha durante quase dez anos. – suspirou com um pouco de raiva – O governo americano alegou que ela não estaria segura vivendo comigo. Foram anos sem poder ver a minha neta, participar da sua criação.

- Todas as visitas muito protegidas. Arquitetadas. – Demetri disse balançando a cabeça.

- Eles possuem autoridade para pegá-la assim? Vocês possuem algum contato? – perguntei com urgência.

- Eu liguei para Sam antes de vir, ele disse que estava tudo bem, não mencionou nada.

- Ou ela está com eles e eles estão mentindo ou ela está...

- Não! – Esme ofegou não querendo pensar no pior. Meu coração doía de imaginar.

- Me ajude a encontrar minha neta, por favor. – Aro pediu e entendi o desespero daquele homem. Ele tinha perdido o filho. Agora não queria perder a neta.

- Eu vou encontra-la, mas também preciso da ajuda de vocês. – disse respirando fundo.

Aro e Demetri estavam em um hotel próximo a empresa, nós conversamos até tarde da noite e pude entender melhor a vida que ela teve, seu jeito, sua obsessão. Tudo que ele contava era tão ela... Sua teimosia, determinação, ferocidade e amor. Eles não conseguiram muita informação com o tal de Sam, ele continuava dizendo que não estava com Bella e que devíamos deixar as buscas por conta dele. Eu não acreditava e já estava odiando esse babaca antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.

- Papai, por favor, traz a Bella de volta. Eu cuido de todos os dodóis dela. – Sophie implorou depois do jantar e começou a chorar – Eu quero a Bella.

Todas as noites ela chorava por Bella, pela sua amiga, sua companheira. E eu chorava junto, sem vergonha por isso, cada segundo longe dela me deixava louco e sufocado de angustia. Medo. Apreensão. Minha mente trabalhava em todas as piores hipóteses do mundo. Eu não tinha nada para ligar Victória ao sequestro, exceto que ela era amante de James, mas a própria polícia me disse que não era o suficiente. E se o FBI estava envolvido, a jurisdição precisava ficar clara antes de o processo continuar. E isso só poderia acontecer quando encontrássemos Bella.

Meu celular tocou tarde da noite. A casa estava tão silenciosa que fez eco. Se ela tivesse aqui, a casa não parecia tão vazia. Eu estava segurando o retrato de Tanya, pedindo direção. Ela saberia o que fazer, sempre tinha uma resposta e uma solução. Pedi que se ela tivesse no céu olhando por mim, seu amado marido e pai dos seus filhos, que ela me desse uma luz no meu novo relacionamento. Que me abençoasse. Eu nunca iria deixar de amá-la, mas eu também amava Bella. Algo que achei impossível um dia e era completamente normal hoje.

- Edward Cullen. – atendi o numero desconhecido e a linha ficou em silêncio – Alô? Quem fala?

- Edward? – o sussurro baixo fez meu coração saltar.

- Bella? Bella? Pelo amor de Deus, onde você está? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Me fala... Eu vou te buscar agora! – gritei saltando da cama desesperado.

- Estou longe. Estou bem. Estou grávida. – murmurou com a voz rachando em um choro dolorido. Minha menina.

- Eu sei... Me escuta. Me diz onde você está. – pedi tentando soar calmo e vestindo uma roupa – Não importa o quão longe você esteja, eu vou até você.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Sinto muito.

Desligou.

Não! Não e não!

Liguei de volta, mas não consegui nada. Liguei para todos, de Emmett a Aro. Em pouco tempo na sala da minha casa estávamos mobilizados tentando descobrir de onde era aquele numero. Vancouver. Não tão longe assim. Ligamos novamente por várias vezes, tentamos chegar a uma localização exata, mas Jared ainda não tinha conseguido. Essas porcarias tecnológicas limitadas.

- Está chamando! – disse quando tentei novamente e no terceiro toque atenderam.

- Alô.

A voz da mulher parecia calma, distante e cautelosa.

- Bom dia. Recebi uma ligação deste número ontem pela madrugada... Estou curioso para saber quem é.

- Creio ser um engano senhor. Só eu, meu marido e minha filha vivemos aqui. – disse rapidamente.

- É mesmo? E você por acaso se chama Leah?

Uma pausa antes da resposta e então outra pessoa falou, desta vez, Sam. Seu tom foi rude e cortei sua palhaçada.

- Quem está falando? – perguntou alto.

- Cadê Isabella? – retruquei não querendo ceder.

- Edward Cullen? – perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio – Espere, você recebeu uma ligação daqui?

- Sim. Bella me ligou. Onde vocês estão? Eu exijo saber.

- Nós iremos ao seu encontro. – disse depois de discutir baixo com sua mulher. Não consegui entender. – Bella não está aqui. Ela fugiu. Ela deve estar indo até você.

- Venham rápido. – rosnei querendo gritar o quão eram incompetentes. – Bella fugiu deles. – anunciei a minha plateia silenciosa e cheia de expectativa – Eles a perderam. Não sabem onde estão.

Esme caiu sentada no sofá. Rosalie virou um copo de uísque de uma vez e Aro parecia ter visto um fantasma enquanto eu lutava com minha necessidade de virar a casa inteira e quebrar tudo. No fundo, estava rezando que Sam estivesse certo, que ela estivesse vindo até mim, mas algo me dizia que não. A cada segundo a sentia cada vez mais perto e ao mesmo tempo, mais longe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 15 – Here Whitout You**

_Música: Here Without You – 3 Doors Down._

- Não tem carinha divertida no meu prato. – Sophie empurrou sua comida – Eu não quero comer. – resmungou com um beicinho.

- Coma, docinho. Nós podemos brincar depois. – Carmen ofereceu tentando convencê-la.

Estávamos todos tomando café depois de uma noite longa e a notícia que Bella estava desaparecida. Foi preciso o argumento de que ela possivelmente viria pra cá para que pegasse meu carro e saísse pela cidade procurando-a. Estava incrivelmente difícil me controlar. Meu interior inteiro tremia, meu peito doía, sentia dificuldade de respirar... Minha mente não conseguia envolver absolutamente nada além de que precisava encontra-la.

- Não quero brincar com você. – Sophie respondeu grosseiramente e dei um olhar de aviso. Ela murchou um pouco. Não pediu desculpas, o que era o certo, mas sabia que ela não iria fazer.

Carmen disfarçou a decepção e colocou o prato de Nate, que também fez uma careta, mas não falou nada.

- Sophie, coma, por favor. – Esme pediu docemente e ela balançou a cabeça deixando os cachos fluírem de um lado ao outro. Sophie não respondeu porque não era louca, mas a resposta tinha ficado presa na ponta da língua.

- Eu quero a Bella, ela faz carinhas na comida gostosa. – disse olhando pra mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. – Por favor, Paizinho traz a Bella pra mim.

- Eu vou tentar, princesa. – suspirei observando os olhos de todos disfarçados em qualquer lugar, menos em mim.

- Antes do meu aniversário? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Só se você comer tudo. – respondi achando uma maneira de fazê-la comer – Bella não vai querer vir se souber que não está se alimentando direito.

- Tudo bem. – resmungou pegando sua colher.

Aro era o único que observava minha interação com minha filha com um olhar saudoso. Eu sabia que devia lembrar muito Charlie e como pai imagino o quanto deve doer ter seu filho cruelmente assassinado. Eu sabia o que era perder alguém que amamos de uma forma inesperada. Minha visão de vida tinha sido alterada desde então, as coisas tinham que ser sim ou não. Perder Tanya alterou minha sintonia e por isso não estou perdendo Isabella também... Seu nome era muito mais bonito que o apelido, mesmo que ele significasse muito que ela era. Uma bela menina com sorriso de anjo e personalidade de mulher. Ela me conquistou. Ela disse que era minha. E se era minha tinha que ficar comigo, principalmente carregando o meu filho.

Terminamos o café da manhã na expectativa da chegada de Sam e Leah, mas toda vez que o telefone de alguém tocava imaginava ser ela. Mandei Jared com alguns homens rodarem pela cidade, mesmo sendo praticamente impossível, era horrível ficar parado esperando. Sozinha nessa chuva, tudo poderia acontecer. Ser sequestrada, assassinada, assaltada... Se machucar. Sumir. Ou a pior de todas as hipóteses e meu maior horror era Victória, por algum motivo uma péssima ironia do destino, conseguir encontra-la antes de nós. Por volta das nove da manhã recebemos a notícia que ela sacou três mil dólares da sua conta americana.

Foi quando tive certeza que ela não estava voltando pra mim. Bella estava com dinheiro para sumir, não ia muito longe e não ficaria muito tempo sem dinheiro, mas não significava que estava retornando pra casa. Não conseguia sentar, ouvir o que estavam falando ou simplesmente ter um pensamento coerente para tomar uma decisão.

Uma sombra na brecha da porta me chamou atenção e levantei até o corredor, para ver Nate subir as escadas correndo. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e chamei seu nome. Parando no meio do caminho, retornou na minha direção com os ombros caídos.

- Ouvindo atrás da porta, filho? – perguntei suavemente.

- Desculpe. Eu só queria saber... Ela sumiu pai? Pegaram ela? Aconteceu algo ruim com a Bella? – sussurrou com os olhos cheios de água. Para Nate era pior, ele a viu apanhar e sofrer enquanto estava sendo sequestrado. A mente do meu filho estava uma bagunça.

- Só sabemos que ela sumiu. – respondi abraçando-o – Eu não vou descansar até encontra-la, mas ficaria feliz se você não mencionasse isso com sua irmã.

- Não vou falar. Eu prometo. – murmurou com o rosto escondido no meu peito. – Estou cansado disso, pai. Eu ainda sonho com aquele dia.

- Filho, a história é mais complicada do que posso compartilhar com você, só confie em mim. Nós vamos ficar bem... É assustador, quase morri ao saber que você estava lá, entendo o que está passando. Conte tudo pra mim, ok? Nunca me esconda nada sobre isso... – disse segurando seu rosto – Você quer ver uma psicóloga?

- Não sei. Posso pensar?

- Pode. Amanhã ou depois você me dá uma posição.

Meus filhos estavam se sentindo abandonados por conta da minha distancia nesses dias e eles não mereciam nada disso. Deixei um pouco o pessoal na sala, pedi a Carmen para manter tudo no lugar, abastecendo sempre as bebidas e servindo algo para comer. Também convenci, com a ajuda de Demetri, que Aro deitasse um pouco. O homem tinha quase oitenta anos, estava a noite inteira sem dormir e completamente estressado.

Sophie parecia no céu só porque deitei para brincar com ela. Nate ficou ao lado jogando no seu telefone, volte e meia participava da nossa brincadeira, provocando a irmã com algumas cosquinhas e leves puxões de cabelo. Sophie perguntou por Bella pelo menos uma dez vezes e em todas elas chorou um pouco. Tivemos que distraí-la com outras coisas para que desviasse o assunto, mas ela rapidamente voltava ao mesmo ponto. Irredutível. Perdi a noção do tempo dando atenção as crianças que a próxima coisa que vi foi Mike batendo a porta anunciando a chegada de Sam e Leah. Eu nem sabia que ele estava aqui para começar a conversa, mas pulei as saudações e desci a escada correndo querendo enfrentar o homem que conseguiu perder Isabella.

- Edward, este é Sam, pai de criação e agente protetor de Bella. – Demetri apresentou um homem alto, moreno, forte e sério. A cara de marrento não ia me intimidar. – Esta é Leah, sua esposa, mãe de criação e agente protetora também. – disse mostrando uma mulher pequena de origem indígena que me avaliou de cima abaixo antes de dar um aceno.

- Oi.

- Edward... – Esme sussurrou como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Vocês perceberam que ela não veio pra cá... Como excelentes protetores, o que planejam? – perguntei encarando ambos. Eles tinham que me dar uma explicação – Antes da resposta, eu sinceramente não compreendo porque vocês me privaram de saber a localidade dela.

- Era confidencial. – Leah respondeu rapidamente.

- Confidencial o cacete! – rebati alterando minha voz – Ela estava comigo. Vocês a tiraram de mim sem mais nem menos e ainda por cima, ela está gravida. É meu filho. Eu tenho direitos sobre ela e a criança!

- Nós não sabíamos da gravidez até o Sr. Aro mencionar. – Sam disse dando um passo a frente – Não me questione sobre a proteção da minha filha.

- Questiono. Porque se você fosse tão bom assim ela não teria conseguido fugir.

- O que você falou com ela que a fez tomar essa atitude? Talvez a culpa seja inteiramente sua. Desde que você entrou na vida dela, nada ficou no lugar.

- Eu nem sequer a conhecia! Ela veio até a mim, ela entrou na vida e fez essa zona toda. E ela vai voltar, quer você queira ou não. – respondi dando um passo a frente, encarando nos olhos – Ela estava chorando ao telefone, assustada, parecia com medo e eu me pergunto o que você fez.

- Rapazes! – Leah entrou no meio de nós dois – Isso não vai trazer Bella de volta! Não foi culpa de nenhum dos dois, nós não sabemos o que aconteceu e se não conseguirem trabalhar junto, terei que coloca-los para fora porque eu quero procurar a minha menina.

- Ela tem razão, vamos ser racionais, estamos todos preocupados e ansiosos. – Esme disse me segurando pelo braço – Ficar estressado não vai trazê-la de volta.

- Bella deve estar pensando que alguma coisa equivocada para ter fugido. – Leah disse se afastando um pouco e Sam foi até a janela – Ela estava bem no dia, quer dizer, os últimos dias ela tem piorado em um enjoo que não entendíamos, mas agora fez sentido. Também passava os dias dormindo, trancada no quarto. Nós conversamos o dia inteiro até que ela dormiu depois de comer.

- Ela estava depressiva. – Sam disse de costas pra nós – Murmurando coisas que preferia morrer. Essa é a minha maior preocupação, estando grávida, está emocional, sensível e pode cometer uma loucura.

Perdi as forças nas pernas só de imaginar. Cai sentado no sofá e coloquei meu rosto entre minhas mãos tentando convencer a mim mesmo que ela não faria isso. Bella era linda, feliz. Ela se amava, cuidava de si mesma, gostava de se vestir, tinha planos, sonhos... Mesmo com tudo dando errado, ela não podia fazer isso comigo. Não vou aceitar que isso aconteça com ela, me deixar desse jeito... Meu coração martelava furiosamente no peito tendo ideias de qual besteira poderia ter cometido a essa altura do campeonato. Ela retirou dinheiro... Talvez não fizesse nada. Talvez quisesse ficar sumida. Talvez ela ainda podia chegar a qualquer momento.

Esse "talvez" ficou conosco por alguns dias. Sam e Leah estavam desesperados a prova, colocando praticamente todo departamento de buscas do FBI atrás dela. Nós fizemos rondas pela cidade acreditando que ela poderia estar perto. Aro e Demetri mandaram conferir todas as casas que eles tinham em diferentes estados e possíveis conhecidos que ela poderia pedir abrigo. Também mandaram vir da Itália, os primos dela, irmãos caçulas de Demetri que confessaram terem sido cumplices o tempo todo e se afastaram quando ela pediu e disse que não havia mais necessidade, já que Leah estava com eles.

Trabalhei em casa todos os dias, sendo traído e torturado por mim mesmo ao ficar horas olhando suas fotos, nossas fotos e as fotos íntimas. Sorrindo, fazendo careta, beicinho, me beijando, nua, provocando, gozando... Tantas inúmeras poses. Tão minha. E tão longe.

- Vovô Aro, você pode segurar por uns minutos? – Sophie perguntou, sentando no colo. Ela tinha se apaixonado por Aro, logo começou a chama-lo de avô, que fez o velho ganhar o dia. Minha família e eu ficamos surpresos, mas Sophie tinha isso. Ela não dava a mínima atenção a Demetri, porque talvez ele não tenha feito nada que chamasse atenção dela.

Demetri e Aro estavam ficando na minha casa, assim como Leah e Sam, superando aos pouquinhos nossas diversidades porque eles eram pais de criação da garota que eu amo. Nós quatro, mais as crianças, ficávamos horas na sala a espera de um telefonema. Alguma notícia. Alguma coisa. O silêncio era opressor. A imprensa continuava me cercando, querendo informações por conta do único pronunciamento que dei alguns dias atrás.

- Claro. Você vai escolher um novo vestido para sua boneca? Ela tem nome?

- Sim. É Bella. Não parece com ela?

A boneca era morena e tinha olhos castanhos. Nós ficamos em silêncio olhando para boneca. Não podia mais aguentar isso. Levantei para olhar o jardim onde aconteceria a festa de Sophie em alguns dias. Se Bella não tiver aparecido até lá, iria cancelar e fazer algo só com a família para que minha princesa não perceba nada, mas não tinha vontade de aturar ninguém me perguntando sobre Bella quando não tinha ideia do que responder. Sem contar que Sophie ia me cobrar a presença dela...

Pedi licença para ir ao meu quarto, ia tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para o jantar, provavelmente Rosalie e Emmett viriam com meus pais. Nós estávamos nos reunindo todos os dias, inclusive Alice e Jasper. Chegamos a um momento que estávamos esperando o pior. Alguma ligação com uma péssima notícia.

Meu telefone tocou assim que coloquei em cima da mesinha do quarto.

- Quem fala? – perguntei não reconhecendo o número e podia ser ela. – Bella, é você?

- Você sempre disse que não queria ter mais filhos... Qual a sua posição sobre a minha gravidez? – perguntou rápido. Sua voz estava trêmula e fraca como se estivesse doente.

- Onde você está? – perguntei voando fora do quarto, descendo as escadas correndo. Eu estava desesperado e aliviado em ouvir sua voz e constatar que está viva. – Bella, por favor, nós estamos loucos atrás de você. Baby, por favor... Me diz onde você está... Eu vou te buscar, confia em mim.

- Eu fiz coisas horríveis com você... E você me quer de volta por quê?

Porque eu te amo!

- Você está grávida, sozinha... Eu sei que fugiu. Seus pais adotivos estão loucos, seu avô está morto de preocupação e eu morro todos os dias achando que algo aconteceu. – disse entrando na sala e todos eles ficaram de pé alarmados quando entenderam com quem estava falando.

- Qual a sua posição, Edward? – insistiu e de repente, ouvi o som de tosses e um palavrão – Merda.

- Bella? Bella? – gritei e ela desligou.

- O que ela disse? – Leah perguntou saltando nervosa.

- Perguntou minha posição sobre o bebê. Não entendi absolutamente nada. – respondi confuso – Ela disse "Eu fiz coisas horríveis, por que me quer de volta"?

- Me passa o número, vou tentar rastrear se não for pré-pago.

Sam pegou meu celular e começou a digitar furiosamente no seu computador. O numero era de Seattle e estava localizado na região central, mas isso era o inferno de muito chão, mas pelo menos tínhamos certeza que ela estava relativamente perto. Peguei meu carro e com o gps listei todos os hotéis, motéis, restaurantes, qualquer lugar que ela poderia estar. Rodei por horas, mostrei sua foto, Eleazar foi para um lado com Paul e Jacob, Jared e eu fomos para outro. Falamos com recepcionistas mal educados em hotéis e nada.

Voltei para casa ainda mais frustrado. Sam estava andando de um lado ao outro no telefone, xingando alguns palavrões e Leah tentava acalmar o marido, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Aro subiu para distrair as crianças ou se distrair. Pouco tempo depois meus pais chegaram, Rosalie e Emmett chegaram logo em seguida e os atrasados foram Jasper e Alice.

Reuni-me com meus homens nos escritórios para fazer uma divisão de buscas melhor no dia seguinte. Tínhamos que ser organizados para não deixar passar muita coisa. Com pouco dinheiro, só podia estar próximo do China Town. Os hotéis ali eram baratos e tinham muitas pensões.

- Edward! – Leah gritou da sala e sai do escritório rapidamente – Nós a encontramos!

- O quê? Onde?

- Seattle Grace! Ela deu entrada no hospital algumas horas atrás. – disse eufórica e todos nós saímos.

- Carmen, cuida dos meus filhos! – gritei e ela assentiu da porta, mas não ouvi o que disse porque já estava arrancando com o carro. Rosalie estava comigo. – Não posso acreditar.

- Homem, fica calmo. Se você enfartar dirigindo, eu mato você. – disse batendo no meu braço. – Pisa fundo!

Provavelmente levei algumas muitas multas no caminho para o hospital, mas cheguei lá estacionando na primeira vaga que vi e invadi a recepção.

- Por favor, a paciente Isabella Swan. – pedi a recepcionista chama Karla.

- Só um minuto. – disse digitando lentamente. Porra! Ela podia demorar mais. – Ela é paciente do Dr. Molina. Parentesco?

- Namorado. Pai do bebê. – respondi rapidamente.

- Primo. – Demetri disse.

- Avô.

- Pais. – Leah e Sam falaram em uníssono.

- Minuto, por favor. – disse pegando o telefone e falando com o médico – Apenas o namorado, os pais e o avô. Os demais poderão aguardar na sala de visitas no segundo andar. – disse e fiz sinal para meus pais e Rosalie subirem com Jasper, Alice e Emmett. – Vocês subam direto para o consultório 202. Dr. Molina os aguardam.

- Eu não quero ver o Dr. Molina. Quero vê-la e agora.

- Edward! – Leah me puxou pelo braço e Sam pela camisa – Colabora.

A sala 202 nunca que chegava. Estava irritado de olhar tanta porta, mas os números eram de forma decrescente.

- Olá. Sou Dr. Molina. – apresentou-se um homem grisalho de aparência simpática – Preciso conversar sobre o estado delicado que a Isabella se encontra e estou grato que não tenham demorado tanto. Ela disse que vocês estavam longe.

- Viemos assim que soubemos. – Leah disse em uma postura doce.

- Você é?

- Mãe de criação.

- Certo. Pai do bebê?

- Eu. – dei um passo a frente – Por favor, todo esse mistério está me matando.

- Bella deu entrada neste hospital com alguns exames em mãos, mas com uma enorme negligência sobre sua gestação com quase dez semanas. – disse olhando-me bem sério.

- Dr. Molina, nós temos uma história longa sobre toda essa situação. – disse defendendo-me.

- Isabella apresenta um quadro de hiperemese gravídica. Ela está no soro...

Enquanto ele explicava a maldição que era aquilo, minha mente parecia em pane. Nunca chegava o momento de vê-la. Leah explicou por alto a situação, quem eu era, o que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses e a nossa pressa de vê-la. Aro estava quieto como eu. Talvez muito ansioso para vê-la.

- Devido a situação, deixarei todos entrarem, contanto que não a acordem. – pediu docemente e seguimos pelo corredor. – Aqui, por favor.

Toda dor do meu peito que me impedia de respirar bem desapareceu quando a vi deitada, dormindo enrolada em si mesma, com uma mão distante por conta do soro. Mesmo pálida e parecendo bem mal, ainda era a mulher mais linda de todo o mundo. Não me incomodei com mais ninguém ao sentar ao seu lado e chorar. Eu estava virando a merda de um babaca chorão por causa dela, mas só Deus sabia o quanto tinha pensado que a tinha perdido para sempre.

- Nós não podemos ficar mais. Só pode um acompanhante. – Leah tocou meu ombro depois de um tempo.

- Eu vou ficar.

- Nós sabemos. – Sam disse revirando os olhos e Aro deu um sorriso compreensivo. Ele tinha estado acariciando o cabelo da sua neta sem se importar com mais nada. Parecia até mais jovem e saudável.

- Peça para meus seguranças ficarem, eles vão saber o que fazer. – disse baixinho.

Esme e Carlisle subiram rapidamente, ambos sorriram ao vê-la, mas mal puderam ficar. Alice e Rosalie não foram autorizadas subir naquela hora, mas Jasper esteve lá para acalmar ambas. Tanta gente se importando e praticamente morrendo de preocupação com ela. O que tinha feito fugir? A explicação precisaria ser muito plausível, muito boa... Tão encrencada.

Sentei ao seu lado e beijei sua mão. Ela parecia mais magra, bem mais magra, parecendo muito cansada pelas olheiras e a palidez excessiva. Hiperemese era algo grave, chato, que deixava muitas mulheres terrivelmente mal humoradas, cansadas e doentes sem conseguir aproveitar a gravidez. Eu esperava que ela conseguisse se livrar disso para poder ficar bem.

- Edward... – sussurrou em seu sono.

- Oi meu amor. – respondi baixinho beijando sua mão.

Bella dormiu a noite inteira, mexendo um pouco, falando coisas absurdas e ao mesmo tempo chamando nossos nomes. Parecia que estava tendo um sonho agitado ou lembrando alguma coisa. Pela manhã, ela parou, ficou quieta, ressonando. Estive sentado na mesma posição por horas, apenas observando cada mínimo detalhe. Suas pintinhas no rosto eram lindas, seus lábios carnudos eram perfeitos, seus cílios volumosos muito bonitos. Eu estava remoendo todos os últimos dias, todas as loucuras, a maneira que vivi no inferno por causa do seu desaparecimento. Que merda ela estava pensando em fazer comigo?

Lentamente seus olhos se abriram. Meu mar de chocolate me encarou com um misto de surpresa e medo. Era bom que ficasse com medo porque ela tinha muito que ouvir.

- Bom dia Isabella. – disse sem mal me mover, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

Bella ficou quieta me olhando por uma infinidade de tempo. Tocou meu rosto, mexeu no meu cabelo, traçou a ponta dos dedos nos meus lábios. Eu estava quase me derretendo com seu toque. Quase.

- Edward... – murmurou meio perdida e fazendo um pouco de charme.

- Sem charme, mocinha. – sussurrei me aproximando do seu rosto – Você está muito encrencada. – resmunguei puxando-a para um abraço. – Muito.

Sou um idiota imbecil que virou massinha de modelar nas mãos eficazes dessa menina que roubou meu coração. Eu a amava. Não sabia se tinha perdoado ou não, nós precisamos conversar, colocar muitos pingos nos is, entender nosso relacionamento, saber o que fazer e como resolver. Só sabia que estava aliviado e feliz em tê-la em meus braços. O resto iria resolver com calma e tempo. Nada mais importava quando ela estava chorando em meus braços murmurando que me amava. Nada mais.

.

.

.

Obrigada por essa noite maravilhosa com três capítulos. Quem ainda não comentou em todos, sinta-se a vontade, por favor! Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 16 - In Wonderland**

_Música: Alice – Avril Lavigne_

Edward estava me encarando bem de perto. Podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Ele não falou nada por um longo momento, me deixou tocar seu rosto, seu cabelo, passar a ponta do meu dedo pelo seu nariz, queixo e lábios. Ele tinha a barba por fazer que fez cócegas na minha mão, mas não se afastou, ficou ali, me deixando tocar para saber se era real. Ele estava aqui. Minha confusão mental não me deixou definir se a presença dele era boa ou ruim.

- Edward... – murmurei ainda meio perdida.

Parecia uma alucinação. Toquei seu rosto e passei meu polegar nos seus lábios. Tão lindo.

- Sem charme, mocinha. – sussurrou me aproximando do seu rosto. Edward estava olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Lá tinha amor, raiva, frustração e já disse amor? Como eu amo tanto esse homem. – Você está muito encrencada. – resmungou puxando-me para um abraço. Ah, seus braços... Minha proteção e segurança. Seu cheiro. Seu calor. Eu te amo. Te amo. Amo tanto. – Muito. Muito encrencada. Eu te encontrei, meu anjo. Nunca mais vou te perder. – sussurrou mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim. – Por que você fugiu de mim, Bella? – perguntou olhando nos meus olhos e secando as lágrimas com os polegares. Como ele ainda poderia me amar depois de tudo? – O que aconteceu? Não consigo entender!

- Não fugi de você na primeira vez... Você leu a carta?

- Li tudo. Entendi coisas e não entendi outras. Estou tão confuso e fiquei tão assustado por perder você.

- Na primeira vez Leah veio me buscar, ela não me deixou ficar... Não sabia que estava grávida, só pensei que talvez você não quisesse me ver nunca mais. – sussurrei ainda sem soltá-lo. Não queria deixa-lo ir tão cedo. Exceto se começasse a gritar comigo. – E eu fugi deles porque decidiram me levar de volta para Milão, tinha acabado de descobrir que estava grávida, por isso te liguei, fiquei com medo e confusa. Muitas coisas passaram na minha cabeça, precisava de tempo pra mim.

- Esse tempo acabou?

- Não sei, não consegui aguentar mais... Essas duas semanas eu só comi e vomitei, percebi que tinha algo errado, porque grávidas tem náuseas, só não sabia a intensidade, se era normal ou eu estava sendo frouxa. – murmurei encolhendo os ombros. Ele estava tremendo de raiva.

- Por que não veio até a mim para te ajudar? Eu cuidaria de você, Bella. Sempre cuidei. – disse com uma falsa calma.

- Não sabia qual seria sua reação, deixei uma bomba no seu colo, desapareci e de repente, volto grávida e doente! Você poderia me rejeitar, ou me entregar a polícia e depois tirar o bebê de mim. – sussurrei me afastando e Edward respirou fundo olhando de forma severa.

- Não faria isso... Até parece que não me conhece. – rebateu esquecendo de disfarçar que estava calmo.

- Sem contar que você não queria mais filhos... Não que tivesse planejado isso, eu tenho 19 anos, nunca nem sequer cogitei a possibilidade de ser mãe. É tudo muito confuso na minha mente.

- Imagino que sim, mas não justifica a loucura que fez, Isabella. – disse sério, agora ele ia começar a brigar comigo, de verdade. – Sabe o quanto revirei essa cidade de ponta abaixo para te encontrar? O quanto não dormi achando que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com você ou pior, você ter cometido uma loucura? – perguntou bruscamente. O rosto dele estava pegando fogo de tão vermelho. – E você só pode ser insana, escolhe agir da maneira mais bizarra sempre.

- Edward...

- Deixa terminar... – pediu levantando a mão e calei a boca na hora. – Pensei que confiasse em mim, aliás, isso é algo que está seriamente abalado entre nós dois. Eu posso até tentar entender não ter contado a verdade e talvez tolere todo restante, mas sumir carregando um filho meu? Inaceitável.

- Eu não ia sumir pra sempre, só queria um tempo pra mim.

- Não tem essa de tempo para você quando está grávida e correndo risco de vida com a louca da Victória ainda à solta! – rebateu rapidamente e me encolhi na cama – Não faça essa careta, porque você não tem ideia do quanto estou me controlando para não gritar. Além do mais, tem uma fila imensa de gente querendo puxar a sua orelha. Começando pelos seus pais adotivos... E ah, o seu avô. Ele é um homem adorável.

Então ele conhecia minha família inteira. Não sabia o quanto isso era bom e o quanto é ruim. Resolvi fazer a pergunta que definiria nosso relacionamento.

- Você acredita em mim?

- Não existe porquê duvidar, mesmo que a situação seja muito fodida para aceitar. – respondeu mais baixo – Senti tanta raiva, tão traído...

- Sinto muito... Eu perdi o controle de tudo. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar, de coração. – sussurrei começando a chorar. Eu estava me sentindo desesperada. – Foi horrível esconder tudo de você estando tão apaixonada. Por favor, me perdoa. Por favor.

- Isso tudo é muito ruim. Essa mentira... É muito ruim. – disse se aproximando novamente e me puxou para perto – Mas nada se compara a sensação de perder você. – sussurrou roçando o nariz no meu – Nunca mais me deixe, por mais que a situação pareça o fim do mundo. Não me deixe.

- E quanto ao bebê?

- Nós vamos fazer isso juntos. A responsabilidade é mais minha do que sua.

- Hã?

- Eu sou mais velho, insisti em não usar camisinha porque meu sangue estava muito concentrado em outro lugar...

Edward e suas ideias. Ele tinha cada uma...

- Na cama nós sempre fomos iguais, a responsabilidade é minha também. – retruquei deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ninguém conseguiria quebrar nossa conexão.

Nós não estávamos bem, longe disso, essa pequena discussão só provou que tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente se quiséssemos conviver em paz pela criança. Com a mente fora do enjoo insuportável, aquela dor maldita no estômago e tendo a palavra de que ele não me faria mal intencionalmente, estava muito mais tranquila. Tanto que poderia dormir novamente, mas alguém bateu na porta. Era uma enfermeira.

- Trouxe café da manhã. – sorriu docemente com uma bandeja e Edward rapidamente ajeitou os travesseiros atrás de mim e girou o apoio para minha frente – Obrigada. – disse em tom de flerte. Sério? Na minha frente?

- Não sinto fome. – resmunguei como criança, atraindo a atenção dela pra mim. Ei sua vaca, a paciente sou eu.

- Fará bem comer, o soro não te dá fome, mas não é tudo que precisa.

- E eu vou colocar isso pra fora em dez minutos, dispenso, obrigada. – suspirei olhando para o potinho de geleia e algumas frutas.

- Vamos começar a sua dieta hoje, em breve Dr. Molina virá explicar melhor. – respondeu verificando meu soro. – Volto daqui a pouco.

- Tenta comer um pouquinho. – Edward empurrou o potinho de gelatina pra mim. – Você não pode ficar sem comer.

- É horrível, nada fica... Chega dar um pouquinho de receio. – resmunguei abrindo o pote mesmo assim e descobrindo que a gelatina só tinha cor, porque o gosto passou longe – Horrorosa.

- Só mais um pouquinho e depois come pelo menos, a banana. – insistiu. Cara, se ele ficasse de chatice com comida do meu lado nós teríamos outro problema.

Consegui comer o potinho inteiro e meia banana, ele não argumentou nada e eu estava esperando colocar tudo para fora para provar meu ponto. Uma batida na porta me fez pensar ser o médico, mas era Sam, Leah e meu avô. Olhei para Edward em pânico, mas ele só encolheu os ombros e não falou nada. Se antes estava nervosa com ele, agora, definitivamente estava com medo. A expressão do meu avô era terrível.

- Edward, você me daria cinco minutinhos com a minha neta? – Aro perguntou gentilmente e ele assentiu – Isso serve para vocês dois também. Minha conversa com ela é particular. – disse em tom duro que me fez tremer.

- Nós seremos os próximos. – Sam disse com um sorriso irônico. Eu odiava ironias.

- Antes do assassinato coletivo, posso ter mais dois minutos com Edward? Em particular? – minha pergunta os pegou de surpresa, mas assentiram e saíram do quarto. Edward estava me olhando com expectativa e confusão. – Será que você poderia providenciar umas coisas pra mim? Tipo roupa, calcinha, escova... Um pijama confortável?

- Ah, sim. Tudo bem. – disse com um sorriso bonito – Está sem nada aqui?

- Só vim com documentos... Não achei que o Dr. Molina fosse praticamente me obrigar a ficar. – respondi angustiada porque queria tomar um banho e prender meu cabelo.

Podia pedir para Leah, mas ela parecia tão brava que nem ousaria. Edward tinha muitas coisas minha na sua casa, pelo menos eu acho. Também pedi que fosse até o hotel recuperar minhas roupas e o dinheiro.

- Não vou embora, vou mandar alguém fazer isso e já terá suas coisas. Estarei sentado ali na sala de visitas, qualquer coisa me chama. – disse baixinho e saiu do quarto olhando pra trás como se eu fosse fugir – Fica aí. Não some.

- Não me deixe sumir. – murmurei pra mim mesma quando saiu do quarto.

Meu avô entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando na beirada da minha cama logo em seguida.

- Vingança é uma palavra que fez parte da minha vida durante muitos anos. – disse olhando para janela. – Eu não dormi por anos pensando em uma maneira de me vingar desta mulher usurpadora que entrou na minha família e a destruiu. Sei que você sofreu, entendo perfeitamente sua dor e seus traumas... – virou-se pra mim e pegou minhas mãos – Por que você escolheu este caminho? Você tem tudo... E teve uma chance de recomeçar a sua vida.

- Vovô eu não podia seguir a minha vida sabendo que ela poderia fazer tudo de novo.

- E escolheu mentir?

- Não, eu juro que não. Só depois perdi o controle do tempo e das ações.

- Bella... O que vai ser da sua vida agora?

- Vovô eu o amo, muito. – sussurrei sinceramente – Eu amo seus filhos. Me apaixonei, foi inevitável. E eu tentei contar, tentei não ficar, mas quanto mais me apaixonava, mais me envolvia e decidia esperar um pouco mais.

- Você tem noção da quantidade de problema que pode enfrentar por isso? Valeu a pena?

- Se tudo isso significa que eles vão ficar seguros... Sim, valeu a pena.

- Você ficou muito depressiva...

- Eu não sei, minhas emoções estavam por todo lado, tudo parecia confuso e estranho. Eu surtei quando Leah e Sam decidiram me levar de volta para Milão.

- Você tem 19 anos, Bella. Eles não poderiam fazer isso. – disse com um suspiro – Fiquei tão preocupado. Nunca mais na sua vida inteira repita algo do tipo.

- Precisava ficar sozinha. Tentar entender... Saber da gravidez me deixou um pouco louca e desnorteada.

- E isso é outra responsabilidade enorme, que estou confiando que você vai pensar mais antes de agir. Agora essa criança precisa de você. Pare de cometer essas loucuras, você precisava de um limite e acho que Deus te deu isso. Algo para te segurar no lugar.

- Vô, você me perdoa?

- Eu te perdoo, porque pensar em perder você é a pior coisa do mundo. – sussurrou me abraçando apertado – Vou pedir para Sam pegar leve. Tente entender o lado deles.

Sam e Leah só não arrancaram minha pele porque estavam no hospital e porque fiquei muito nervosa, acabei passando mal, a enfermeira chamou atenção, brigou que não podia esse entra e sai no meu quarto e que estava de repouso sem fortes emoções e também teve Edward peitando meu pai de criação, dizendo que ele tinha que baixar a bola. No fim desse furacão todo, estava estourando de dor de cabeça, precisando de um escurinho e dormir.

Não ouvi 90% do que Sam e Leah disseram, principalmente quando disseram que eu ia embora até que o caso seja resolvido. Edward pirou e colocou os dois pra fora com o apoio da enfermeira. Eles tinham razão em estar preocupados e por mais irresponsável que tenha sido, eu não posso simplesmente continuar me escondendo para sempre.

Pedi que voltassem mais tarde, quando estivesse um pouquinho melhor para conversar. Fingi que não ouvi Edward bufando do meu lado, mas ele era o pai do meu filho, não tinha como tirá-lo do meu lado. E ele também não iria nem se pedisse.

Rosalie foi a santa que trouxe minhas coisas com Esme. As duas me abraçaram e puxaram a orelha ao mesmo tempo, mas foi bem de leve, tinha certeza que não falaram um terço do que queriam, mas meu estado realmente impediu. Nunca fiquei tão contente com essa náusea. Foi um alívio tomar banho, pentear o cabelo e colocar uma roupa limpa, tirando a camisola do hospital. Esme foi doce em fazer uma trança no meu cabelo bem frouxa, mas que tirou a franja do meu rosto.

- Vê se pára de aprontar. – Esme pediu antes de ir – É meu neto aí dentro, por favor.

- Eu ainda não briguei com você, acho que nem vou mais. Fiquei morta de preocupação, você fez o certo pelo caminho errado, mas sempre vou te admirar por ter dado a sua vida no lugar de Esme e Nate naquela noite e principalmente por ter contratado homens para proteger as crianças de um mal que nós não sabíamos. – Rosalie sussurrou me abraçando – Eu tenho vontade de te abraçar e beliscar.

- Só me abrace que está bom. – sorri timidamente e Edward bateu na porta anunciando sua entrada.

- O horário de vocês acabou... Dr. Molina quer entrar e consultá-la.

- Claro. Você vai ficar? Rosalie trouxe roupas para você e ligue para as crianças, por favor. – Esme disse antes de sair dando um beijo nele – Até amanhã.

- Essa é a primeira consulta e ultrassom. Estou nervosa. – disse quando ficamos sozinhos.

- Eu também.

Minha barriga era pequena, mas dava para perceber uma leve alteração. Como não me toquei nisso antes, não sei, mas pressionando sentia que tinha algo diferente. Uma onda forte de emoção tomou conta de mim quando ouvi os batimentos cardíacos do bebê. Caramba, era uma vida dentro de mim. Tão pequeno e tão indefeso e com batimentos tão fortes. Foi impossível controlar o choro, graças a Deus, tirando a hiperemese, estava tudo bem com ele. No tamanho certo e no formato certo, segundo Dr. Molina. Não consegui olhar para Edward e saber sua reação de tão apaixonada que fiquei de olhá-lo na tela.

Acho que nada mais importava na minha vida inteira. Eu tinha um pedaço de Edward dentro de mim. E só isso me deixava feliz, afinal, minha vida estaria presa à dele para sempre. Mesmo que a gente não se acerte, ele nunca vai esquecer que me amou e que temos um bebê, filho ou filha.

Senti um beijo nos meus cabelos e olhei para cima para ver seu sorriso. Era tímido, pequeno, mas estava ali, olhando para tela comigo com o nosso pequeno ali. Ou pequena. Minha ansiedade tomou conta e enchi o médico de perguntas, curiosidades e ele indicou um livro para que pudesse acompanhar e entender as mudanças que estavam acontecendo comigo. Meu dever agora era engordar um pouco por estar consideravelmente abaixo do peso.

- Quanto tempo ela precisa ficar aqui? – Edward perguntou.

- Bella está respondendo bem ao processo, vou diminuir as doses de soro e remédios para ver se a náusea irá voltar da mesma maneira. Também é preciso uma dieta, comer nos horários, evitar gorduras e beber bastante água. – respondeu com um sorriso terno.

- Certo. Amanhã? – pedi esperançosa, verdade seja dita, nunca frequentei tanto o hospital desde que conheci Edward. Alguma coisa estava bem errada nisso.

- Almoce direitinho e vou pensar no seu caso.

Até o Dr. Molina estava barganhando comida comigo. Meu almoço foi uma canja de galinha sem gosto e sem galinha. Eu estava revoltada que não podia comer outra coisa, já que a minha dieta era bem light. Minha vontade de comer um hambúrguer com batatas fritas só aumentava.

- Você vai ficar esta noite também? – perguntei assim que terminei de comer e a enfermeira veio tirar meu soro – Sem mais esse treco aí?

- Vamos fazer um pequeno teste, você já está hidratada.

- Uhn... – cantarolei em conhecimento e virei para Edward – Então?

- Vou ficar com você... Rosalie trouxe roupas.

- Você sabe que não precisa... Não vou sumir. – murmurei saindo da cama para andar um pouco pelo quarto.

- Eu seriamente duvido disso. – retrucou relaxando pela primeira vez desde que chegou, abrindo alguns botões da sua camisa – Quer colocar uma música? Rosalie trouxe seu ipod.

Kings of Leon começou a tocar, era o CD Only By The Night e a faixa Use Somebody.

- Pensei que você fosse mais pop dance do que bandas como Kings of Leon. – disse dobrando a manga da sua camisa.

- Eu gosto um pouco, mas prefiro bandas como Muse, Boyce Avenue, Goo goo dolls e por aí vai.

- E o que mais não é cem por cento verdadeiro?

- Não menti sobre as músicas, eu gosto. É bom para dançar e country para variar. – respondi segurando a ponta da minha trança. Não tocá-lo me dava uma ânsia enorme. Edward mal encostava-se a mim, não tinha me beijado ou chegava perto.

- Variar? – disse sedutoramente parando atrás de mim, alguns passos de distância – Do jeito que você dançava quando ouvia música no quarto não parecia uma variação.

- Era uma boa distração também. – sussurrei virando de frente para janela, olhando-o através do reflexo e entrei no seu joguinho. – Porque você gostava de assistir.

- Quem não gostaria? – brincou aproximando-se, seu peito raspava de leve minhas costas, mas ele não me tocou. – Ver você dançar só de calcinha e camiseta pela manhã é uma boa distração.

- Fico feliz que goste. – respondi corando um pouco e ele enfiou o nariz no meu cabelo e depois me beijou, abraçando-me pelo ombro ternamente. Fechei os olhos e relaxei nos seus braços – Você está bem com isso? Em me abraçar?

- Por vários momentos pensei que nunca mais faria isso... Te abraçaria para sempre.

- Não passou pela minha cabeça que isso te afetaria tanto. – murmurei em tom de desculpas – Achei que você, depois de tudo, simplesmente não se importaria mais.

- Eu disse que te amava, Bella. Amor não acaba da noite para o dia, na verdade, ele não acaba. – respondeu e virei de frente para encará-lo – Agora nós temos um longo caminho pelo frente até nos acertarmos.

- Eu sei. – suspirei sentindo um pouquinho de enjoo – Desculpa, acho que preciso deitar. Estou enjoada. – disse lamentando por ter que sair do seu conforto.

- Aproveita e tira um cochilo. – respondeu me ajudando a subir em cima da cama e me cobriu – Descanse enquanto cuido de mim.

Edward entrou no banheiro com suas coisas e fechei os olhos aproveitando para dormir um pouco, porque durante a noite é praticamente impossível. A náusea depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes e relaxar minha mente sumiu um pouco ou o sono realmente venceu. Dormi tanto e tão bem que só acordei na hora do jantar, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice e Jasper chegaram para me visitar. Sopa de legumes sem gosto, mas pelo menos todos os vegetais estavam cozidos. Aproveitei a salada de Edward e belisquei um pouco a comida que pediu. O frango dele estava temperado e tinha tomate cereja na salada.

- Essa comida é totalmente sem gosto. – resmunguei empurrando minha vasilha – Não quero comer mais.

- Depois que comeu metade da comida dele. – Alice brincou sentando-se na cadeira ao lado – Edward, você pode pegar com Jasper bebidas quentes para nós todos? – perguntou no seu jeito de pedir uns minutinhos sozinha comigo.

- Não se mexe. – Edward pediu antes de sair do quarto, olhando duas vezes e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Amiga, pelo amor de Deus, me conta isso! – Alice sussurrou mostrando sua reação preocupação – Você me fez chorar tanto, não consegui nem trabalhar... Bella, Jesus, parecia que tinha perdido um filho.

Alice era minha amiga de verdade, sem ligação real com Edward. Durante quarenta minutos que ficamos sozinhas, derramei minhas tripas e coração começando uma diarreia verbal e um choro tão bobo que fomos interrompidas pela enfermeira da noite que veio me verificar.

- Você está grávida, é normal ficar emocional assim. – Alice disse tentando me tranquilizar – Oh Bella, você só faz besteira. – sussurrou me abraçando – Pode chorar, vai te fazer bem.

Caramba, estava cansada de ouvir isso.

- E você e Edward? Estão bem? – perguntou depois que o acesso diminuiu. Vendo uma nova cachoeira de lágrimas escorrer dos meus olhos – Não vamos falar sobre isso.

- O que houve? Você está se sentindo mal? – Edward entrou no quarto com real preocupação nos olhos. Largou os dois copos térmicos na mesinha ao lado – Enjoada de novo?

- Não. Alice e eu tivemos um papo de meninas. – respondi fungando, respirando fundo. Jasper era simpático e calmo, ofereceu o copo de chocolate quente que estava em suas mãos e aceitei sem nem pensar. – Obrigada. – sorri timidamente e virei para Edward que ainda me avaliava – Estou bem, eu juro.

- Você vai me dizer se algo mudar? – perguntou beijando minha testa levemente.

Olhei para o chocolate quente e disfarcei segurando, mas não bebi. Não queria fazer desfeita, porém, não iria beber porque sabia que seria bater e voltar.

- Sim.

Alice e Jasper foram embora pouco mais de uma hora depois quando o segurança veio pedir, pela terceira vez, que deixassem o hospital. Fiquei com pena de Edward, o sofá era muito desconfortável e a cadeira reclinável parecia pequena demais para suas pernas. Estava preocupada com as crianças tanto tempo longe dele, sabe-se lá o que estavam passando e não tinha ideia do que elas sabiam sobre esse período de separação.

Pela manhã recebi alta. Eu estava aliviada em sair do hospital e temerosa pelo o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Hoje é a festa de Sophie, você lembra? – Edward perguntou baixinho depois que Dr. Molina saiu com minha próxima consulta marcada. Decidi que ele seria meu médico, de toda forma.

- Lembro. – murmurei desviando o olhar – E eu posso ir?

- Eu queria saber se você queria ir, porque estou assumindo que vai ficar comigo agora. – disse segurando meu queixo – Você vai ficar comigo, não vai?

- Eu acho que sim. – respondi incerta. Se você quiser ficar comigo... – O que isso vai significar?

- Não sei ainda, vamos descobrir.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e soube que meu avô estava hospedado na casa dele junto com Demetri, Leah e Sam. Alec estava retornando em algum momento da semana e Jane estava na África lançando seu projeto de alimentação que não fazia ideia. Liam e Jim estavam no carro me esperando, ambos me deram um sorriso simpático e desejaram melhoras. Realmente estava muito melhor. Enjoei um pouco no carro, mas, cada sinal respirava fundo e abaixava um pouco o vidro da janela. Meus seios estavam sensíveis e percebi que o sutiã que Edward trouxe estava um pouco apertado, espremendo meus seios juntos. O decote em si estava bonito e várias vezes peguei Edward espiando, mas ele estava fingindo jogar Song Pop no celular.

A propriedade estava decorada do jeito que tinha planejado com Carmen, tudo Rosa e Marrom. O buffet estava trabalhando a todo vapor e podia ver Rosalie andando de um lado ao outro com Esme.

- Será que eles vão ficar felizes em me ver? – perguntei a Edward, sentindo um aperto no coração de uma possível rejeição.

- Espere e veja. – sorriu timidamente e saiu do carro abrindo a porta pra mim.

Segurando minha pequena mala, da varanda vi meu avô levantar com Demetri, eles estavam conversando com Carlisle e Emmett. Nate abriu a porta da frente e sorriu descendo rapidamente as escadas e depois voltou, chamando por alguém, devia ser Sophie. Minha princesinha desceu as escadas correndo me gritando.

- Você voltou! Você voltou de viagem! – gritou saltitando e parecia tão feliz em me ver que me fez chorar um pouquinho. Agachei para esperar seu abraço, mas ela jogou o peso todo em cima de mim e caí de bunda no chão com ela me agarrando – Você voltou para minha festa! – sussurrou beijando meu rosto.

- Voltei, Srta. Sophie. – murmurei com o nariz no seu cabelo. Toda cheirosa. Cheirinho de bebê. – Que saudade de você! Eu senti tanto sua falta, minha princesa, minha boneca linda. Eu te amo, viu?

- Papai disse que você estava viajando para ficar melhor do dodói. – disse segurando meu rosto entre as duas mãos. – Você tá melhor agora?

- Estou, princesa. Se eu soubesse que esse abraço iria me fazer tão bem, tinha vindo mais cedo. – respondi ajeitando-a no meu colo. Nunca mais queria soltá-la. – Você cresceu. Está diferente. – analisei olhando-a – Linda como sempre.

- Você viu a minha festa? Você vai brincar comigo? – perguntou ainda exigindo atenção exclusiva – Eu não quero que as outras crianças brinquem no pula-pula. É só meu.

- Todos irão brincar, docinho. Você vai ver que vai ser legal. – disse e Nate sentou-se do meu lado, na grama, no meio do jardim – Ei você, meu menino – sussurrei abraçando-o apertado – Sinto muito por tudo, espero que esteja bem. – disse no seu ouvido e ele assentiu, com um sorriso tímido e bochechas coradas. – Eu te amo. Senti sua falta todos os dias.

- Estou feliz que esteja bem e de volta, nós sentimos sua falta. – respondeu deitando a cabeça no meu ombro. – E eu também te amo.

- Viu? Já tem a sua resposta? – Edward perguntou atrás de mim.

- Tenho sim, obrigada.

- Vocês vão ficar aí mesmo? – Esme perguntou do outro lado. Ela estava praticamente gritando.

- Vamos entrar, o dia será longo. – Edward me ajudou a levantar e Sophie não quis sair do meu colo – Não se esforce muito.

- Estou bem. Ela é leve.

Demetri me abraçou apertado, mesmo com Sophie fazendo de tudo para empurrá-lo de perto de mim, chegando a fazer queixa para seu "Vovô Aro". Não me importei, no entanto, eu sabia que ele estava feliz em me ver e por isso estava necessitando me abraçar e depois me encher de perguntas. Ele sempre foi muito cuidadoso com todos nós, principalmente com os gêmeos.

Eleazar me recebeu muito bem e fiquei feliz em ver Jacob agora como segurança. Edward tinha decidido continuar com os três, mesmo com a minha interferência. Carmen, por outro lado, deu o sorriso mais gelado possível, porém, foi cordial e educada na frente de todos. Principalmente que estava abraçada por Esme e Carlisle, ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo um leve sermão dos dois.

- Estou tão feliz em te ver, menina. – Demetri suspirou mexendo no meu cabelo e Sophie deu um olhar feio – Não sei o que faço para te conquistar.

- A Bella é minha. – Sophie respondeu pegando a mexa de cabelo que Demetri segurava.

- Ela devia ser minha, eu a peguei no colo, troquei fralda, segurei enquanto deixava o pai dela louco e muitas outras coisas. – Demetri argumentou deixando claro que ele perdeu todo jeito com criança. Segurei o riso e acabou saindo um leve ronquinho.

Sophie pensou por um momento e deu os ombros.

- Eu não me importo, ela é minha agora. – disse encerrando o assunto e todos nós rimos.

- O almoço está pronto, Carmen? – Esme perguntou no modo patroa. Ela era meio assustadora com isso. – Nós precisamos comer e descansar um pouco antes da festa. Não quero sair com cara de cansada em todas as fotos.

- Bella precisa almoçar. – Edward disse atrás de mim. Ele estava estranhamente quieto. Perguntei com o meu olhar se estava tudo bem. – Estou bem, precisando dormir um pouco. Minha mente está apagando. – sussurrou aproximando-se – Sentiu falta do papai, filha?

- Eu senti. Você vai brincar comigo e com a Bella agora? – perguntou toda sábia de si mesma.

- Vamos almoçar.

- Quero carinhas divertidas!

Tive que parar tudo e preparar o almoço dela, decorando o prato e convencê-la a comer tudo. Não sei como Esme queria que tirasse um cochilo se a festa era por volta das 16h. Edward dormiu, foi subir e entrar no quarto de Sophie para ver a roupa, porque ele queria ter certeza que tinha separado o vestido certo, deitou na cama e apagou. Vê-lo dormindo tão pacífico, confiando sua segurança a minha presença me deixou emocionada, feliz e ainda mais apaixonada. E isso tudo era só o começo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertencem a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 17 – Don't Stop Dancing**

_Música: Don't Stop Dancing - Creed_

Sabe quando você respira fundo aliviado pela primeira vez e todo peso dos últimos dias resolve cair sobre seu corpo ao ponto de você pensar em desmaiar? Meu cérebro estava desligando assim que ouvi o médico dizer que Bella estava liberada para casa e automaticamente comecei a descansar. Chegar em casa e ver a recepção calorosa e alegre que meus filhos fizeram para ela, deixou meu coração calmo e com a mensagem de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Infelizmente ou felizmente, o quintal já estava pronto para receber duzentas pessoas para o aniversário da minha princesa Sophie.

Nós almoçamos juntos, era engraçado e diferente ter tanta gente em casa, mas realmente fiz a desfeita em simplesmente apagar no quarto de Sophie quando Bella, automaticamente, assumiu sua posição de cuidar dela sem realmente ninguém pedir. Minha filha estava agindo de modo egoísta não permitindo que chegassem perto de Bella, porque na sua mente, ela a pertencia depois de tanto tempo longe.

- Edward? – Bella sussurrou tocando meu nariz e depois o queixo – Está na hora de levantar... – disse suavemente e sentei na cama – Descansado?

- Estou sim, estava ao ponto de cair em pé. – respondi passando a mão no meu rosto – Um banho vai me acordar melhor.

Bella sorriu timidamente e resisti a vontade de beijá-la sabe se lá pela qual vez. Não sabia como iria reagir aos beijos quando ficamos totalmente longe por tanto tempo. E o que isso significaria no nosso estado atual de relacionamento. Fui para meu quarto tomar banho me perguntando onde estava Sophie, mas Bella saiu atrás de mim e entrou no seu antigo quarto e lá ouvi as vozes de Rosalie e Esme, conversando com Alice. E pela brecha da porta, vi Sophie sentada no meio da cama com suas bonecas.

- Posso amar ter duas noras? – Esme perguntou alto quando passei. – Pelo menos posso descontar minha frustração de só ter tido meninos. – brincou e sorri ouvindo seu comentário – Acordou Edward, querida? – Esme perguntou a Bella, provavelmente. – Perfeito. Escolheu a roupa dele também? – conferiu e revirei os olhos saindo de perto da porta. Eu sei me vestir sozinho.

Assim que passei pela porta vi que tinha umas peças de roupas separadas em cima da cama. Rapidamente me arrumei, desci para beliscar alguma coisa, porque o buffet estava instalado na cozinha, já tinha música tocando do lado de fora e vi Nate, Gabe, Joe, Emmett e Carlisle brincando no quintal com uma das bolas grandes. Rosalie e Esme estavam cumprimentando algumas pessoas que estavam chegando.

- Oi papai! – Sophie entrou na cozinha puxando minha roupa. Ela rebocava Aro pela mão – Bella está te chamando!

- Você está linda, filha! Uma princesa. – sorri agachando para fazê-la rodopiar – Você já vai para sua festa?

- Bella falou que já vai descer, vou ficar com o Vovô enquanto isso. – disse encolhendo os ombros e olhando para o alto.

- Se não tiver problema... – Aro disse rapidamente.

- Ela já te adotou como avô, agora só aguentar as exigências dela. – respondi sabendo que ele seria mais um fazendo as vontades da minha filha.

Subi as escadas e bati na porta do quarto de Bella.

- Graças a Deus, me ajuda aqui. Pedi para Nate chamar Esme, mas parece que ela está ocupada. Não ia pedir para meu avô fechar meu vestido, seria constrangedor. – resmungou me puxando para dentro do quarto – Acredita que ele está justo? – perguntou ultrajada e puxei o zíper. Ela prendeu a respiração. – Está amassando meus seios de uma forma dolorosamente horrível.

- Tira o sutiã, talvez incomode menos. – disse vendo que realmente estava apertado – Se você respirar fundo, eles pulam para fora. – provoquei olhando para seu decote, mas sua cara de dor virou uma careta feia pra mim. – Tudo bem, vira de novo. – pedi e desci o zíper, abrindo seu sutiã e ela tirou. Foi a minha vez de prender a respiração que pelo reflexo do espelho vi seus seios nus pela primeira vez em tão maldito tempo. – Melhor?

- Um pouquinho. – resmungou olhando-se no espelho. Ela estava mal humorada. – Está bom? Tenho uma segunda opção.

- Você está incomodada com o vestido? – perguntei percebendo que estava se remexendo muito.

- A costura na lateral. – respondeu virando pra mim – Tira que vou colocar o outro. Se estiver pior, vou sentar a chorar.

Bella ficou só de calcinha na minha frente, tudo bem que não existia absolutamente nada ali que não tinha visto, mas meu corpo ainda reagia de forma louca e insaciada. Sua calcinha também não era nada comportada. Tudo muito complicado para meu enorme tempo de abstinência.

- Que foi? Não tem novidade nenhuma aqui, exceto este detalhe ainda pequeno. – disse apontando para barriga e sorri dando os ombros. Ela entrou no vestido. – Parece melhor. Fecha aqui. – pediu e ficamos nos encarando no espelho. Esse vestido era mais bonito, parecia macio e abraçava todas as suas curvas de forma sensual.

- Eu gostei muito mais desse. – disse abraçando-a por trás e beijei seu ombro e depois o pescoço – Gosto muito dessa cor em você. Violeta. – murmurei alisando o pano da sua cintura até o quadril, arrumando espaço e tempo para apertar sua bunda bem marcada.

- Edward? Bella? Vocês precisam descer. – Alice bateu na porta nos assustando – Dê um repouso a menina! Ela acabou de sair do hospital!

- Alice! – gemi abrindo a porta e ela riu docemente, batendo os cílios.

- Preciso de água, vou passar na cozinha rapidinho. – Bella disse ignorando sua amiga completamente. Alice sorriu ainda mais e desceu as escadas. Peguei a mão da minha garota com medo que virasse o pé nos enormes saltos, mas ela parecia muito feliz com esse ato.

- Edward, oi! Nossa! Quanto tempo! – Kate estava parada a minha frente, com o uniforme do buffet, sorrindo docemente e tocando meu ombro. Fiquei gelado e congelado no lugar. Como ela entrou na minha casa? Que diabos estava fazendo tão perto dos meus filhos e da minha família? De repente, estava com raiva. Eu verifiquei a porcaria da lista de funcionários e não reconheci o nome dela. – Sempre sem falas na minha presença. – sorriu de um jeito que conhecia bem. _Não, pelo amor de Deus, Bella iria cozinhar as minhas bolas_.

Verificar listas era um procedimento comum quando fazíamos festas, para que os antecedentes de todos envolvidos fossem analisados pela minha equipe de segurança. Principalmente depois do sequestro. Paul apresentou a ficha de todos e o nome dela não estava lá.

- Estou perdendo algo? – Bella perguntou com seu copo de água parando perto de mim. Pelo seu tom de voz, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e resolveu se fazer de boba. – Olá, alguma coisa acontecendo?

- Querida... Esta é Kate, uma antiga... _Amiga._ – disse sabendo que ela sabia quem ela era. Bella franziu os olhos na minha direção de forma ameaçadora e olhou para Kate de cima abaixo. – Terminou? Precisamos ficar com a _nossa_ princesa. – disse tentando atrair sua atenção.

- Terminei sim. – respondeu colocando o copo vazio no balcão e olhou para Kate com um olhar bem mal. Eu conhecia este olhar e o sorriso irônico e estava totalmente focado na mulher loira a minha frente – Não quero você perto das crianças, da nossa família ou conversando com qualquer pessoa desta festa. – disse bem autoritária.

- Não sabe lidar com uma competição? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ela sabe. Talvez você não.

- Diz a mulher que foi facilmente jogada de lado quando eu pedi. Estou tentando ser boazinha em não te expulsar da minha casa. Um passo errado e você está fora. – Bella murmurou pegando minha mão e me arrancando da cozinha. – Você sabia que ela estava aqui? – sussurrou irritada. O mau humor estava de volta.

- Não, eu juro. Fiquei completamente surpreso e sem fala. – disse em minha defesa, mas pelo seu olhar eu sabia que ela não estaria falando comigo por algum momento.

Continuamos de mãos dadas e descobri que ela sabia fingir muito bem. Passamos de mesa em mesa falando com os convidados presentes, sorrindo, posando para fotos e tendo uma pequena discussão de relação aos sussurros perto do pula-pula enquanto Sophie ficava ainda mais suja e descabelada. Minha atenção estava no modo ciumento e irritado que Bella estava comigo, de alguma forma, gostei disso. Seu problema não era só Kate desfilando pela festa, mas sim uma ex alguma coisa antes de Victória que estava presente com o marido e o filho pequeno, de meses.

Bella não estava facilitando nada em relação a Kate. Era quase um padrão claro de que você serve o chão que eu piso de acordo com as exigências que fazia toda vez que batia os olhos em Kate. Acho que ela seriamente se arrependeu em desafiá-la.

- Olha... Vamos deixar isso de lado agora. – sussurrou pegando um copo de água – Estou com fome, qualquer coisa vai me irritar no momento. – murmurou quando a puxei pela cintura e beijei seu rosto – Olhe para ela. Está tão feliz. – disse apontando para minha filha que estava tentando dar uma cambalhota com a ajuda de Nate – Nate Ryan Cullen! – Bella gritou fazendo-o se encolher no cantinho e só segurar as mãos dela.

- Ela está feliz, mas só está dividindo o pula-pula com o irmão. – respondi vendo a fila de crianças que queriam entrar para brincar.

Sophie quis brincar com Bella, o que me deixou meio louco. Ela não podia se agitar tanto, ficar no barulho ou se forçar com Sophie no colo.

- Bella, pega leve. – pedi pela milésima vez, mas Sophie não queria entender que Bella não podia brincar muito. – Filha...

As duas pareciam não me ouvir. Graças a Deus, chegou a hora do jantar e consegui arrastar ambas para mesa. Esme, minha amada mãe, deu um pequeno puxão de orelha na futura mamãe da mesa. Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para Sophie no meu colo.

- Um banho antes do parabéns. – disse erguendo o pé sujo da minha princesa – Minha garotinha é uma bola de suor e lama. – sorriu beijando o nariz dela e Sophie a abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Bella, come. – ordenei perdendo a paciência e ela revirou os olhos como se fosse um chato.

- Esses pratos de buffet... – Emmett murmurou com desgosto. – Sempre tão pequenos. Os gestantes dessa mesa precisam se alimentar bem. – brincou estufando a barriga de modo que ficasse enorme e redonda – A minha é maior que a sua, Bella. – provocou e ela deu língua tentando não rir da maneira engraçada que ele estava se portando.

- Emmett, para com isso. – Esme pediu aos sussurros tentando bater na barriga estufada dele.

- Querida, ele é problema de Rosalie agora. – Carlisle disse suavemente, abraçando-a pelos ombros – Assim como Edward é um problema exclusivo de Bella. – completou e Bella e Rosalie fizeram uma careta – Gostaria de ter pena de vocês, mas não tenho. Eu os aturei a vida inteira.

- Obrigada Carlisle. – Rosalie resmungou fingindo estar chateada.

Todos na mesa estavam rindo ou apenas sorrindo, até mesmo Aro, sentado ao lado de Bella, mas Demetri era quem observava tudo como uma águia. Ele não tinha ido com a minha cara e tinha certeza que não confiava a vida da sua prima em minhas mãos ou que gostasse do nosso relacionamento. Podia estar enganado e talvez, ele só fosse reservado.

Bella só comeu a salada e rejeitou o resto da comida, bebendo bastante água e suco. A festa seguiu com perfeição, ajeitamos Sophie para os parabéns, tiramos algumas fotos junto com a família. Apresentei Bella à família de Tanya, que fez uma careta ao saber que ela era minha namorada. Eles não curtiam muito a ideia de ter outro relacionamento após a morte da minha esposa. Eu sabia que ela estava olhando por mim. Tanya sempre cuidou de todo mundo, o tempo todo, ela estava mexendo seus pauzinhos no céu para que fossemos felizes. Então dane-se eles.

- Bella, Bella... Como sou um cara que respeita gestantes, vou me limitar a dizer que você está um tremendo arraso. – Mike disse com um sorriso perverso.

- Continue com essa merda e eu acabo com você. – respondi antes que ela pudesse falar algo.

- Calma! Não sabe brincar, não desce do play. – Mike continuou provocando – Dá uma voltinha comigo para poder tirar uma onda por aí? – disse tentando ser sedutor, mas Bella só ficava vermelha e ria.

- Mike, sai daqui agora.

Rindo, se afastou com sinal de rendição. A festa finalmente acabou. Quando o último convidado saiu, dei um suspiro de alívio. Nossas fotos estariam pelas revistas nas próximas semanas e talvez já estivesse circulando na internet. Todos os adultos da família estavam reunidos na sala, com bebidas e comidas porque a festa em si para eles não tinha acabado. Fui atrás das minhas meninas para encontrar Bella ninando uma Sophie recém-saída do banho, no quarto.

- Senti muita falta disso. – sussurrou acariciando os cabelos molhados dela – De colocá-la para dormir e sentir seu cheirinho de bebê.

- Nós também sentimos falta disso. – sorri pegando Sophie do seu colo e ajeitando na cama. Ela estava completamente perdida em seu sono. – Vamos descer, estão todos na sala. – disse pegando sua mão – Você enjoou? Está bem?

Bella deu um sorriso, uma maneira de não mentir, mas também de não dizer o que estava sentindo. Antes que pudesse insistir, desceu as escadas na minha frente, entrando na sala.

- Não sabia que festa de criança dava tanto trabalho. Estou cansada demais. – disse sentando-se ao lado do seu avô e o único lugar disponível era ao seu lado. Demetri me estendeu uma cerveja. Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim. Talvez ele gostasse de mim como namorado dela. Eu queria agradar a sua família como ela agradava a minha.

Ainda era estranho vê-la com sua família. Minha mente estava muito focada no fato que ela sempre pareceu ser solitária pra mim.

- Estou contando com sua ajuda na festa de aniversário do Gabe. – Rosalie brincou do outro lado da sala – Você e Alice estão convocadas.

- E quando tiver meus filhos...

- Ai gente, por favor, ainda bem que é uma vez ao ano. – Bella gemeu fechando os olhos – Sophie estava feliz, isso compensa o quanto minhas costas doem de segurá-la em suas brincadeiras.

- Eu disse para você maneirar. – sussurrei abraçando-a pelo ombro e ela deitou a cabeça no meu – Seja sincera, como está se sentindo?

- Atropelada por um caminhão. – murmurou bocejando e depois fazendo um beicinho charmoso – O bebê não enjoou com o bolo, acho que poderia comer mais um pedaço. – sorriu descaradamente – E um docinho daquele de nozes.

- Tudo bem. Isso é uma indireta para que levante e pegue? – perguntei brincando com seu cabelo.

- Você perguntou como estava me sentindo... – sussurrou batendo os cílios e ri pela maneira que estávamos recuperando nosso ritmo.

Bella comeu dois pedaços de bolo e quatro docinhos, tudo porque coloquei a mais apenas na intenção de alguém querer também, mas ela tomou para si e nem sequer ofereceu. Nós ficamos conversando e rindo até altas horas da madrugada. Nate se despediu para dormir porque não aguentava mais e seus primos já estavam desmaiados no sofá, cada um para um lado.

Aro era um homem inteligente, sábio e cheio de experiência para compartilhar, em um dado momento nos dividimos. Jasper, eu, Emmett, Carlisle, Demetri e Eleazar para um lado, conversando sobre negócios, esporte e política. E as meninas, Alice, Bella, Rosalie e Esme estavam do outro lado.

Volte e meia me pegava observando-a conversar. Bella estava muito cansada, seus olhos diziam isso, mas a teimosia a impedia de subir para dormir. Quando todos foram embora, nos despedimos na porta com uma promessa de almoço no dia seguinte na casa dos meus pais. Aro e Demetri anunciaram que iriam embora na segunda-feira, o que deixou Bella triste, porém, meus pais tinham gostado deles e convocaram todos para um almoço de despedida.

- Vocês vão demorar a voltar? – Bella perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você quer ficar? Querida, nós só podemos agir com sua decisão. – Demetri disse e quase abri a boca, mas Aro foi mais rápido.

- Não sabemos o que irá acontecer, eu acredito que você e Edward precisam se acertar, vão ter um bebê, esse primeiro trimestre seu está sendo muito delicado e desgastante. – disse olhando para nós dois – Agora, você sabe que sua casa sempre estará lá, que pode ir e vir quando quiser e me ligar que venho correndo, tudo bem?

- Não me levem a mal. – Demetri disse em tom de desculpas – Eu só penso no seu bem estar, me deixa com o coração na mão deixá-la sozinha aqui e por isso estou confiando que proteja nossa menina.

Eu era um pai, entendi seu ponto de vista, impossível ficar chateado.

- Estarei fazendo até o que não estiver ao meu alcance. Me preocupo com Sam e Leah assumindo que ela precisa ir embora. – respondi honestamente.

- Dois anos atrás Bella deixou a identidade Dywer, não entendo muito de termos advocatícios, mas acredito que com ela aos 19 anos eles não possam fazer algo. – Demetri respondeu – Talvez aquele seu amigo Jasper possa nos orientar melhor sobre como proceder.

- Tem razão. Vamos conversar com ele amanhã. – concordei e ela bocejou – Nós vamos deitar. – anunciei despedindo deles no corredor.

- Uhn... – Bella cantarolou meio incerta, dando um passo para entrar no seu quarto, mas a segurei.

Coragem, homem! Vocês se conhecem! Ela está grávida!

- Dorme comigo, por favor? – pedi baixinho e ela suspirou mordendo os lábios – O que foi?

- Eu posso dormir lá, mas com uma condição. – pediu docemente, parecendo um pouco preocupada. Será que ela achava que queria sexo? Tá, eu queria, nunca iria negar, mas não era assim.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, você passou os últimos dias no hospital e até a próxima consulta, o sexo está restrito. Não vou tentar nada.

- Não ia falar isso, seu bobo. – sorriu do meu nervosismo e deu um passo a frente. – Eu durmo lá, se você me beijar. Me beijar de verdade. – murmurou timidamente, corando profundamente – Vou entender se não quiser, se não me vê mais dessa maneira, mas eu preciso... – calei sua divagação batendo meus lábios nos seus, empurrando seu corpo contra parede e deixando nosso beijo tomar o rumo que tivesse que tomar. Ela não podia me pedir essas coisas e ainda querer que me controle.

- Nossa... – sussurrei distribuindo beijinhos pelo seu pescoço. Seus batimentos estavam acelerados e a pele parecia pegar fogo. Seu corpo ainda respondia o meu com o mesmo desejo e excitação que antes. Talvez um pouco mais.

Puxei Bella para o quarto, mas ela insistiu em tomar banho e ter um tempo sozinha. Ela saiu enrolada em uma toalha, alegando ir até o quarto pegar uma roupa para dormir. Precisávamos trazer para cá, mas agora era tarde demais para conversar sobre isso. Amanhã ou depois, talvez. Joguei uma camiseta na sua direção e uma cueca. Pronto, problema resolvido. Ela riu e com um sorriso ainda mais provocante que antes, deixou a toalha cair. Tive que entrar no chuveiro e tomar um banho frio. Ela, definitivamente, não iria facilitar nada pra mim.

Um banho e uma Bella sonolenta, meus batimentos cardíacos e pensamentos acalmaram. Não podia acreditar que ela estava dormindo nos meus braços. Todos os meus pesadelos que ela estava perdida, desaparecida ou morta sumiram. Agora, era só um sonho bom de tê-la ali comigo. Acordei relativamente cedo para hora que fui dormir, mas o movimento brusco na cama me tirou do sono. Bella foi correndo para o banheiro. Enjoo matinal. Essa porcaria que deixava qualquer mulher louca só iria acabar em algumas semanas. Talvez devesse comprar picolés, Tanya acalmava com isso. Ou ela me dizia apenas na desculpa de devorar muitos.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntei entrando no banheiro. Ela não tinha vomitado nem nada. Foi alarme falso.

- Se o enjoo matinal é só isso, me pergunto porque fui escolhida para sofrer com hiperemese. – respondeu escovando os dentes com a minha escova. – Sinto muito. A minha está muito longe e estou voltando para cama. – disse coma boca cheia de espuma e revirei os olhos voltando para debaixo das cobertas.

Observei suas pernas nuas voltarem para cama e se embolarem com as minhas. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido nesse espaço de tempo porque ela praticamente me atacou, bom, ela realmente atacou me segurando pelos cabelos e me beijando profundamente. Não dava para resistir. Principalmente porque ambos sabiam como deixar o outro em estado de calamidade.

- Bom dia. – sorriu quando nos afastamos sem ar.

- Muito bom dia, por sinal. – brinquei abraçando-a, precisando acalmar as coisas entre nós dois.

- Acho que preciso dormir mais... – murmurou depois de um tempo em silêncio e contei cinco minutos para ouvir sua respiração pesada.

Sai da cama de fininho, olhando meus filhos dormindo juntos e apagados. Sophie deve ter tentado entrar no quarto de madrugada e não conseguiu. A porta não tinha ficado trancada, mas às vezes a maçaneta era dura demais para conseguir girar. Desci direto para cozinha querendo preparar um café da manhã leve. Dr. Molina tinha me alertado tanto com a dieta dela que estava me sentindo meio neurótico.

- Bom dia. – Carmen estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Com visitas em casa, ela trabalhava de domingo a domingo. – Tudo bem? Dormiu bem?

- Dormi muito bem, mesmo que Bella tenha me chutado e falado um pouco em seu sono. – respondi com um sorriso. – Tem café? Tem laranja?

- Vocês dormiram juntos? – perguntou parecendo chateada.

- Não entendi seu questionamento, mas, sim. – respondi arqueando a minha sobrancelha. Eu odeio ser questionado. O comportamento estranhamente zeloso de Carmen ultimamente estava me irritando. Sou maior de idade e mesmo assim, tenho mãe. – Prepara pra mim uma salada de frutas sem laranja. Torradas, queijo branco e geleias e suco de laranja. Volto para buscar daqui a pouco.

Carmen percebeu minha alteração de comunicação, agora falei como seu chefe e não como seu amigo, não gostava de lembrar que sou o dono desta casa e faço o que bem entendo, às vezes, porém, era preciso. Esperei meia hora no escritório, vendo que tinha muito e-mail e muito trabalho essa semana devido a quantidade de tempo que fiquei ausente mentalmente. Não sei como Mike não chutou a minha bunda. Ele fez tudo direitinho, sem deixar um furo, tinha muito orgulho da responsabilidade dele, mas, suas notas para retirar seu diploma foram baixas... Ele ainda ficaria na berlinda comigo por alguns dias.

Carmen parecia mal humorada comigo, mas, peguei a bandeja do café e subi para meu quarto, colocando tudo em cima da mesa.

- Ei, bom dia. Hora de acordar de novo. – disse beijando seus lábios repetidamente até que começasse a sorrir como uma boba. – Acordou?

Bella me deu um sorriso insolente e jogou os braços no meu pescoço.

- Me beija de novo e vou mostrar que estou acordada. – sussurrou sedutoramente.

Nosso beijo começou com uma carícia mutua de línguas e lábios a algo avassalador, intenso e cheio de mãos, gemidos, apertos, ondular de quadris excitando nossos sexos. Eu precisava parar antes que perdesse o controle.

- Você não é o meu café da manhã. – sussurrei percebendo seus seios duros, implorando por atenção. Acariciei ambos para provocá-la um pouco, querendo ouvir seu doce gemido, mas não fui adiante – Mandei preparar uma salada deliciosa e bem saudável.

- Uhn, tem torradinhas com queijo? Que delícia! – disse quando viu a bandeja – Me deu fome.

Bella comeu toda sua comida e parte da minha, era bom vê-la comendo bem, porque em pouco tempo tínhamos que engordar cerca de quatro quilos. Suas bochechas estavam mais coradas e toda sua aparência em si era muito mais saudável. Ia cuidar para que toda sua gravidez fosse a melhor possível, eu não podia aceitar nenhum problema ou complicação. Sua saúde era meu foco principal e nada mais importaria.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertencem a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 18 – Chasing Pavements**

_Música: Chasing Pavements - Adele_

Edward estava sendo o maior dos príncipes do todo mundo. Ele me paparicava do café da manhã ao jantar, mesmo passando o dia inteiro fora. Não estava saindo muito, alias, não sai de casa desde que minha família foi embora. Alec me fez uma visitinha rápida por dois dias, porque tinha uma luta aqui em Seattle. Todos os homens foram assistir, o que fez com que tivéssemos uma noite de meninas em casa com direito a massagistas, esteticistas, cabelereira e manicures. Foi bom porque não queria sair de casa para fazer isso. Já fazia duas semanas desde que tudo estava aparentemente voltando ao normal.

Minha barriga no fim do primeiro trimestre agora era completamente visível. Uma pontinha oval decorava meu ventre junto com uma linha escura do umbigo em diante. Os enjoos eram uma vaga lembrança e minhas dores de cabeça também, mas a dieta ainda era um ponto importante. Engordei três quilos e Dr. Molina liberou o sexo, mas não sabia o que iria acontecer entre Edward e eu. Nós dormíamos juntos e um belo dia encontrei todas as minhas coisas no seu armário. Nós não avançamos além de beijos e pequenas carícias antes de dormir.

Sophie passava algumas noites no meio de nós dois. Ela andava numa carência inexplicável. E ainda nem tínhamos contado que teríamos um bebê em breve. Apenas Nate sabia e ficou feliz, quer dizer, ele não fez birra nem nada. Abriu um sorriso bonito e perguntou o sexo.

- Bom dia. – disse educadamente assim que desci. Carmen ainda não falava comigo, ela só me respondia na frente de alguém. Sozinha era como se fosse uma parede.

Também não me sentia a vontade com ela me preparando o café, então, comecei a separar pratzels, cream cheese, peito de peru e uma banana. Quando comia bem pela manhã, me sentia ótima o dia inteiro. A gravidez ainda era um espaço absurdo na minha mente, porém, não mais algo ruim e totalmente obscuro. Carmen trabalhava ao redor, praticamente me impedindo de fazer algo. Ela estava bem perto de me irritar e daria um piti enorme.

- Você pode parar, por favor? Estou tentando preparar meu café da manhã. – pedi suavemente tentando ser educada.

- A cozinha é o meu local de trabalho, terei que sair daqui também para a princesa reinar? – rebateu grosseiramente e foi meu estopim.

- Olha aqui, sua louca doente. Eu não sei qual o seu problema, minha vida e meu relacionamento com Edward não é da sua maldita conta. – disse mais alto e bem irritada. Caramba, eu queria bater nela. – O fato de ele te considerar uma amiga não te dá o infeliz direito de agir como uma criança birrenta. Não quer falar comigo? Não fale! Não me importo.

- O que te faz pensar que você tem o direito de voltar para casa? Que pode brincar com o coração dessa família como uma criança mimada? – perguntou ultrajada.

- Você não sabe os meus motivos e não preciso explica-los. Devo ambos a Edward e as crianças. Não se meta comigo.

- Vai fazer o quê? Me demitir? Baixe a sua bola antes que você se torne uma nova Victória. Esta criança não é o suficiente para prender Edward a você.

- Edward e eu estamos juntos porque nos amamos. – disse encerrando o assunto – Quer você queira ou não. – sorri cinicamente dando a volta no balcão - Sei que deve doer, todos esses anos de dedicação, reprimindo essa paixão toda... E chega uma garotinha novinha, rouba tudo o que você sempre quis e invejou sua amiga... Sou tudo que Edward quer e precisa. Ele escolheu me amar. Deve doer muito seu recalque, mas, ou você supera isso ou recolhe suas coisas e desaparece. Não queira bater de frente comigo porque eu nunca jogo para perder. – finalizei e ouvi as crianças descendo com Edward.

- Bom dia! – Edward entrou sorridente na cozinha com Sophie no colo. – Tudo bem? – perguntou percebendo o clima.

- Tudo sim, baby. – respondi com um sorriso enorme e virei para beijá-lo só para provoca-la. Veja, eu durmo com ele, estou beijando-o e nós estamos tentando ficar bem porque teremos um filho juntos. Estamos tentando e vamos conseguir superar as diversidades e tudo que aprontei. Ele é meu. – E você, meu docinho? Papai te vestiu direitinho hoje?

Eles são meus. Tenho certeza que diante de muitas mulheres, Tanya me escolheu. E vou honrá-la nisso.

- Ele embolou meu cabelo. – disse fazendo queixa. Ela olhou para o pai com um beicinho e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Depois resolvo isso. Vamos comer. – respondi beijando a cabeça de Nate e sentei com eles. – Uhn, Carmen? Gostaria de um sanduiche de peito de peru com cream cheese e suco de laranja. – disse bem docemente, virando para olhá-la e piscando meus cílios pintados com rímel. – Desejo. Pode caprichar em ambos. Sei que você é muito boa nisso.

- Isso mesmo, você precisa se alimentar bem. – Edward concordou e sorriu para Carmen rapidamente e voltou a atenção pra mim. Viu? A atenção dele é totalmente minha e das crianças. – Você está toda bonita e arrumada. Pretende sair?

- Combinei de comprar umas roupas novas com Alice. Minhas calças mais bonitas estão justas e estou sem sutiãs confortáveis. – respondi beliscando um pouco dos seus ovos. Só um pouquinho ele deixava comer. – Volto para casa com as crianças.

- Podemos almoçar juntos?

- Sim, tudo bem por mim.

Carmen preparou meu café sem dar um pio sequer, meu interior estava regozijando de vitória. Comi tudo como uma moça comportada e obediente, tecendo elogios a cada mordida. Edward faltava soltar fogos com a minha alimentação saudável e por isso não brigamos pela primeira vez desde que retornei. Todo dia de manhã era uma guerra por causa da nova obsessão dele em cuidar de mim como se fosse um bebê, eu amava ser mimada, mas odiava o controle dele. Parecia um ditador. _Come isso, come aquilo, veste isso, tira isso, deita ali, dorme agora..._

Edward não sabe pedir, ele manda.

Nós saímos de casa todos juntos, como uma bonita família. Nate irritou meu sistema porque ele andava com a mania de não responder ninguém conectado ao facebook. Ameacei que se continuasse sendo mal educado e nos ignorasse, iria ficar sem telefone por tempo indeterminado. Ontem mesmo o pai dele chamou atenção e não tomou jeito. Não gostava de ser chata, mas a professora tinha mandado um bilhete como se ele fosse uma criança.

Odiava chegar na escola dele e levar uma repreensão.

Deixamos as crianças na escola e fiquei toda boba quando vi Sophie correr e acenar para uma amiguinha assim que desceu do carro.

Edward me deixou no shopping com Jared. Ele deu ordens especificas na minha frente como se não tivesse ali. Depois de revirar os olhos, desci do carro sem me despedir e fui caminhando na frente sentindo meu novo celular vibrar. Era um iphone, ultimo lançamento, cheio de aplicativos legais e inúmeras fotos nossas. Ele escolheu cada toque. Cada musica lembrava nós dois de alguma forma. Todo o telefone foi pensado para que me lembrasse dele a cada segundo da minha vida como se precisasse disso... Edward era tão importante na minha vida como respirar.

- Oi amiga! – Alice pulou na minha frente assim que entrei na loja – Já separei algumas roupas. – sorriu animada me rebocando pela loja – Prometo não demorar para não te cansar muito. Antes do almoço nós terminamos.

Alice amava me fazer de boneca. Ela escolheu as roupas junto com Rosalie no dia anterior, quando minha "cunhada" passou na loja para levar umas roupas. Gostei de todas as escolhas e fiquei com elas, levando mais algumas peças da Agent Provocateur porque meus seios eram uma belezura de tão bonitos e grandes, mesmo que doloridos. Estava me sentindo tão sexy e bonita, que talvez essa deva ser a fase que a grávida brilha. Achei esse comentário ridículo no livro do bebê, porque todo dia de manhã acordava me sentindo miserável e pronta para morder alguém. Edward tinha sido alvo do meu péssimo humor.

Jared e eu decidimos ir andando ao invés de esperar o motorista. Alice ia mandar as roupas direto para mansão. Eram poucos quarteirões e queria esticar minhas pernas um pouco. Ficamos conversando sobre uma matéria do jornal que ele tinha na mão até que fomos pegos de surpresa com um manifesto no meio de uma das avenidas. Nós fomos separados, cada um para um lado. Era impossível caminhar contra a multidão eufórica que fui obrigada a seguir junto. Edward estava me ligando, tentei falar, não consegui. Peguei meu celular para ligar de volta, mas o barulho ensurdecedor tornou impossível. Tentando não ficar nervosa, andei até ter uma rua próxima.

Isso me fez perceber que não fazia ideia de onde estava. Ótimo.

Parei em uma banca de jornal e perguntei por referencias perto da Sea Cullen. O bom senhor me ensinou o caminho com atalhos e vi que poderia chegar rapidamente. Atravessando algumas ruas, encontrei a empresa sem problemas. O segurança da portaria já me conhecia e por isso subi sem demora ou problemas.

- Como assim você a perdeu, porra?

Edward gritando foi a primeira coisa que ouvi assim que sai do elevador. Algumas pessoas olharam pra mim com alivio e vi Mike soltar a respiração. Caramba, foram cinco minutos! Consegui observar que ele estava muito sexy com a roupa um pouco casual, botões meio abertos, sem o terno e a gravata frouxa. Uhn... Pena que ainda estávamos no meio do expediente.

- Ela está aqui! – Edward estalou. Ele estava tão furioso que não quis me aproximar – Onde você estava?

- Eu me perdi de Jared em uma manifestação. – murmurei envergonhada com sua explosão na frente dos seus funcionários. Parecia que era sua filha e não sua namorada. Meu maldito lado hormonal quis chorar e os olhos, claro, começaram a lacrimejar. – Não grita comigo.

- Por que não me atendeu? – sussurrou ainda muito bravo.

- Estava com muito barulho, era pertinho. Não sou criança, posso me virar na rua. – respondi olhando ao redor, percebendo que todos fingiam trabalhar. – Não foi culpa de Jared. Resolvi seguir a multidão do que alguém me machucar, dar uma cotovelada na barriga ou acabar caindo e ser pisoteada. Assim que consegui me livrar, eu voltei.

- Desculpa, não chore. – sussurrou caindo em si e vendo que estava errado – Fiquei nervoso por não saber de você. – murmurou me abraçando e me beijando repetidas vezes. – Sinto muito, você ficou nervosa? Aconteceu algo?

- Edward eu estou bem. Tudo que sinto agora é fome. – respondi sabendo que a palavrinha mágica o faria esquecer o drama e me levar para almoçar.

- Vamos comer. – sorriu me dando mais um beijo na frente de todo mundo e o segui para sua sala – Boas compras?

- Sim. Estou pensando se você concordaria com um desfile... Como na primeira vez. – disse fechando a porta atrás de mim, aproveitando que as persianas estavam fechadas. – Fiz uma parte especial de renovação de roupas intimas, preciso da sua aprovação. – murmurei tirando meu casaquinho e abrindo alguns botões da minha blusa para mostrar meu novo sutiã – Gostou? Tem a calcinha que combina também. – levantei minha saia de couro vermelha com pregas.

Edward olhou para o alto, respirou fundo algumas vezes e me fitou intensamente, com os olhos ardendo de puro desejo. Sorri satisfeita que ele estivesse afetado com minha provocação, segurou meus seios com força, mesmo que tenha doido um pouco, enviou uma onda de prazer diretamente no meu ventre. Sua boca estava na minha, suas mãos apertavam minha bunda e de repente, estava erguida no seu colo sendo devidamente amassada contra porta, sentindo seu corpo quente me apertando, sua boca distribuindo beijos e mordidas.

- Edward? Já encontrou Bella? – Emmett bateu na porta e virou a maçaneta.

- Espere um minuto, Emm. – Edward disse meio que gemendo. Desci do seu colo com um beicinho. – Você excitada vai ser a minha morte.

- Não vou nada. – resmunguei de birra, indo direto para o banheiro necessitando de água gelado nos pulsos e nuca. Precisava me abanar porque entre minhas pernas estava praticamente pegando fogo.

Ouvi Edward e Emmett conversando do lado de fora e coloquei um sorriso no rosto antes de sair. Rosalie também iria almoçar conosco, dei adeus a minha ideia de rapidinha no carro, mesmo com o motorista na frente, com proteção e uma musica, daríamos para nos divertir um pouco. Meu corpo ainda é de uma adolescente, meus hormônios estão a todo vapor, grávida eles duplicaram ou triplicaram o trabalho. Decidimos almoçar em um restaurante cinco estrelas, de seguimento francês, mas que servia outros pratos trabalhados.

Olhei a tabela de salada e nenhuma combinação em si parecia interessante. Acabei pedindo para montar do jeito que queria, Edward gostou e quis também. Assim que nossa entrada chegou, roubei todo queijo de búfalo do seu prato e os tomates secos, porque ele não gostava. Antes de chegar o prato principal já estava cheia. Quando saímos do restaurante descobrimos fotógrafos para todo lado, nos cercando, querendo fotos e fazendo perguntas incompreensíveis.

Acessei um site de notícias para entender o motivo. Havia várias publicações envolvendo nossos nomes.

"**Identidade revelada! A nova namorada de Edward Cullen é Isabella Swan, herdeira Midas e neta de magnata italiano! E existem rumores de que estão esperando um bebê..."**

"**Esqueça a história de babá! Fontes enganosas compartilharam essa informação. A dona do coração e a nova mamãe do pedaço é filha de magnata assassinado!"**

"**Família Volturi confirma através de sua assessoria de imprensa o relacionamento de Isabella com Edward. E tem mais: Esme Cullen diz a revista Poison que sua nova nora é uma mulher talentosa e apaixonada. As famílias estão felizes com a união!"**

"**Edward Cullen será pai novamente. O playboy é pai de Nate e Sophie, filhos do seu casamento com a empresária Tanya Denali, já falecida. Depois de um relacionamento com a publicitária Victória Evans, ele engatou um namoro intenso com a patricinha Isabella Swan. Fontes próximas a família alegam que ambos estão felizes com a novidade. Esse será o bebê mais rico do mundo... A junção da fortuna é quase incalculável!"**

"**Victória Evans faz a primeira declaração após o repentino término com Edward Cullen. Confira detalhes desta entrevista!"**

Cliquei diretamente neste link para saber se essa informação era real. Victória tinha estado silenciosa e invisível. Isso era muito perigoso.

"**Edward e eu tivemos um relacionamento incrível. Simplesmente acabou. Nós seguimos caminhos diferentes e espero que seja muito feliz com sua nova namorada. Não posso confirmar se eles estão esperando um bebê, mas se tiverem eis aqui meus sinceros votos de amor e felicidade".**

Vaca. Foi ela mesmo.

- Leia isso. – dei meu telefone para Edward – Ela está colocando as asinhas de fora.

- Estou vendo... – suspirou lendo toda matéria e virou pra mim – Você vai ficar quieta na sua e não aprontar, entendeu? – disse todo autoritário.

- Não pensei em nada. Juro. – menti com um sorriso. Victória não ia se livrar de mim tão facilmente. Edward não precisava saber disso. – Esse é o caminho para casa... – comentei percebendo que o motorista tinha virado na I-5. – Edward?

- Pensei que talvez devesse fazer meu papel de pai... – murmurou apertando o botão da proteção – E satisfazer os desejos da minha namorada grávida.

- Graças a Deus. – sorri tirando meu cinto e pulando para o seu colo, começando nossas preliminares – totalmente desnecessárias, mas impossíveis de negar – ali mesmo, no banco de couro da sua Mercedes.

Saímos do carro como um casal civilizado e subimos as escadas com uma corrente elétrica entre nós dois. Assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, colamos um no outro como ímã, retirando peças de roupas. Meu interior se contorceu de alegria e não escondi meu gemido do mundo o quanto fiquei feliz de senti-lo inteiramente dentro de mim de uma vez só. Santa maravilha divina, sexo era tudo que precisava para me sentir bem. Edward me beijando, investindo em mim, sussurrando doces coisas sujas, me levando a loucura com sua língua bem exploradora, por conseguir atingir o mesmo lugar especial repetidas vezes e por simplesmente conseguir me fazer gozar duas vezes seguidas. Todo meu humor agora era pura paz. Eu estava em um lugar bonito, sereno e cheio de harmonia.

- Você está bem, baby? – Edward perguntou com um sussurro. Ou tudo ainda estava meio longe da minha cabeça. Cantarolei em resposta com preguiça de me forçar – Sem falas? – brincou e assenti levemente, me esticando e ficando próxima a ele. – Parece que a mamãe está sem falas. – murmurei e congelei no lugar. Foi a primeira vez que ele falava com o bebê. – Bella?

- Você falou com ele... – sussurrei abrindo os olhos.

- Sempre falo com ele quando você está dormindo. – disse franzindo o cenho – Por que da emoção? É meu filho também.

- Ou filha. – corrigi com um sorriso – Eu nunca tinha reparado... Não quis pensar nisso, na sua ausência com o bebê porque na minha própria cabeça não fez sentido, apesar de já estar um pouco ansiosa e amando algumas mudanças e o que estou lendo.

- De madrugada nós dois temos nos entendido. Chegamos até a um acordo sobre mostrar o sexo na próxima ultra. – brincou acariciando minha barriga. – Devemos explicar a Sophie...

- Eu sei... Estou com medo de sua reação.

- Nós vamos lidar com isso. Sophie vai sentir muito ciúme e provavelmente fará birras.

- Imagino. Espero saber lidar com isso, Edward.

- Nós vamos. – prometeu me abraçando, passeando com suas enormes e quentes mãos pelo meu corpo – Você é tão gostosa... – sussurrou lambendo a concha da minha orelha. Meu corpo inteiro reagiu de imediato. – Estar dentro de você é tudo que mais preciso... Foi um longo tempo sem te sentir quente e apertada ao meu redor. – murmurou descendo seus beijos e levando sua mão entre minhas pernas, massageando-me lentamente e curvando dois dedos dentro de mim. – Isso baby... Sinta tudo que vou te dar... – disse dando uma atenção especial aos meus seios – Malditamente amo o tamanho deles.

- Porra... Edward! – resmunguei quando seu toque desapareceu do meu corpo.

- Fique de quatro. – pediu com um sorriso perverso – Quero essa bundinha virada pra mim e você apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama. – disse depois de me dar um beijo estalado. Rapidamente fiz o que foi pedido com uma ansiosidade enorme. Edward distribuiu beijos da minha nuca, por toda minha espinha até meu coxis. Massageando minhas costas não contive o gemido com sua mordida na bochecha da minha bunda. Sua mão saiu da coxa para minha virilha, me fazendo tremer de antecipação. – Toda minha.

- Completamente sua. – gemi com seus dedos brincando com meu centro aquecido – Baby... Por favor.

- Eu amo você, sabe disso, não sabe? – sussurrou e senti seu peito em minhas costas, seus lábios sugando meu pescoço para deixar marca – Eu te amo muito. Você é minha.

- Edward... – resmunguei me remexendo. Finalmente minha súplica foi atendida, ele penetrou lentamente, como uma tortura inacabável, me deixando ter um tempo passa assimilar todas as sensações com sua constante provocação no meu clitóris. – Oh meu Deus. – gemi apoiando minha testa na minha mão – Como eu te amo.

- Nós somos perfeitos juntos. – murmurou gemendo, continuando a entrar em sair com uma lentidão filha da puta – Segure-se, meu amor. Eu vou fodê-la do jeito que você gosta.

Ah sim!

Nós desabamos na cama abraçados. Ele tinha acabado com todas as minhas forças.

- Realmente, somos perfeitos juntos. – sussurrei mudando minha posição para ficar ao seu lado. Edward virou de bruços, ficando praticamente em cima de mim. Envolvi minha perna um pouco abaixo da sua cintura e meus braços envolvidos no seu pescoço. – Foi perfeito. Eu te amo.

- Sempre é perfeito, baby. Sexo com você é maravilhoso. – sorriu beijando-me levemente.

Precisei de um cochilo depois do banho quente, que me deixou ainda mais relaxada. Edward foi para o escritório trabalhar um pouco antes das crianças chegarem. Deitei enrolada entre os cobertores e travesseiros.

_- Izzye! Izzye... Vem cá docinho! Vamos brincar!_

Não! Não!

- Não! – sentei na cama suada e ofegante. Meu susto me fez sentir uma pontada no ventre. – Foi só um sonho ruim, mamãe não vai te assustar com isso. – murmurei para barriga, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha mexido nem nada.

Levantei da cama observando que estava escuro lá fora, vesti uma calça de moletom confortável e uma blusinha fina para procurar o restante da família. Encontrei as crianças na sala de televisão assistindo um filme. Sophie estava enrolada em si mesma, com suas bonecas, deitada para um lado. Nate estava concentrado no filme também encolhido para dar espaço para irmã. Com vários lugares para deitar, eles sempre escolhiam ficar juntos. Era bonitinho.

- Por que vocês estão tão quietinhos? – perguntei estranhando a calma. Ou eu que fazia bagunça demais com eles?

- Papai disse que você estava dormindo, precisando um pouco de silêncio, então, brincamos no quintal antes de subir. – Nate respondeu desviando o olhar do filme rapidamente. – Estamos esperando o jantar ficar pronto.

- Tudo bem. – murmurei saindo de lá porque eles não estavam inclinados em me dar atenção. Bati no escritório – Sr. Cullen? Posso entrar? – brinquei abrindo a porta e ele sorriu largando os papeis na mesa – Vai ficar aqui até tarde? Por que não me acordou mais cedo?

- Você parecia bem dormindo, não vi motivos... Além do mais, nós precisamos dormir o máximo que pudermos... O bebê não vai deixar ninguém dormir. – respondeu afastando-se da mesa e sentei no seu colo – Está bem? Com fome? Pedi para Carmen preparar sua comida favorita no momento...

- Batatas fritas? – perguntei rindo e ele assentiu.

- Ela não vai fazer frita, mas será quase isso. E salmão grelhado. Ainda gosta ou meu filho continua exigente com sua alimentação?

- Ainda não mudamos... - sorri para seu comentário e o beijei rapidamente – Chega de trabalhar por hoje. – disse mudando de posição no seu colo e montando-o – Essa cadeira parece confortável. – brinquei movimentando meu quadril para friccionar com os seu.

- Minha menina safada. – sussurrou penetrando seus longos dedos no meu cabelo, imobilizando meu rosto para que pudesse beijar do jeito que quisesse. – Primeiro me ataca no escritório e agora aqui no de casa... Alguma fantasia especial?

- Pode ser, por que não? Podemos repetir a brincadeira da academia...

- Em falar nisso, vi a professora de Pilates e de Hidro para você, ambas podem começar na próxima semana.

- Jura? Por que ambas são mulheres?

- Porque eu controlo todo seu universo.

Pelo menos tenta.

- É mesmo. Vamos ficar com as crianças e depois jantar. – disse levantando do seu colo para finalizar nossa noite na maior e perfeita paz.

Bom, eu pensei que seria, mas seriamente esqueci a existência de Carmen nesta casa.

- Espero que esteja tudo do jeito que gosta, Edward. – disse sorridente assim que entramos na cozinha – E que seja agradável.

Continue forçando, sua piranha velha. Isso não vai ficar assim. Meu interior fez beicinho e franziu os olhos.

- Sempre é, Carmen. Temos sorte de termos uma chef de cozinha tão talentosa.

Ah, vai a merda! Existem melhores! Edward tão ingênuo acreditando que ela estava aqui apenas por ser apegada... Fala sério! Se ele tivesse dado mole já teria dado até o ouvido!

Sentei no meu lugar, analisando toda comida. Salada fresca, batatas douradas com ervas finas cortadas em cubo e com aquela casquinha fina. Salmão com alcaparras. Tudo parecia muito bom, porém, ela não precisava saber disso. Servi-me com uma quantidade moderada e ajudei Sophie com sua comida. Começamos a comer, mas depois de um tempo fiquei enrolando. Tinha que reconhecer que estava tudo maravilhoso, só não iria dar esse gostinho a ela.

- Que foi? Está ruim? – Edward perguntou baixinho.

- Estou enjoada... O Salmão está com um gosto estranho pra mim. A alface está meio amargo. Muito forte. – respondi colocando um pouco de drama. Ok, talvez muito.

- Não force... Vai acabar passando mal. – Edward disse tocando minha mão. – Quer comer outra coisa?

- Não quero dar trabalho a Carmen. – respondi mais alto, jogando meu charme.

- Claro que não será um trabalho... Ela ama cozinhar, além do mais, você pode fazer uns caprichos. – disse tocando minha barriga com um sorriso terno. – Você se incomodaria, Carmen?

- Claro que não, Edward. – disse com um sorriso forçado sem me olhar – O que deseja, Bella? – perguntou com um sorriso duro.

- Um sanduiche vai ser bom... – murmurei fingindo estar arrependida – Ai Carmen, não quero te dar trabalho. Deixa que preparo.

- Não... Que isso. Faço questão. – insistiu me olhando nos olhos.

- Descanse, baby. Ela faz. – Edward concordou.

- Quero sanduíche agridoce. Pasta de abacate com salada e peito de peru, por favor.

- Bella, eu quero um pedaço do seu sanduiche. – Sophie disse baixinho, para ninguém ouvir. Ela amava pasta de abacate.

- Claro que sim, docinho. Quero um beijo. – sorri deixando que sentasse no meu colo. Em pouco tempo ela teria uma competição. Queria aproveitar enquanto desse. Ganhei um beijo estalado no rosto e ela voltou a comer o restante das suas batatas – Muito bem, meu amor. Comeu tudo!

- E eu comi tudo duas vezes. – Nate brincou no fim do seu segundo prato – Estava com fome.

- Fase de crescimento. – Edward revirou os olhos rindo – Esse garoto daqui a pouco está do meu tamanho. Vamos começar a malhar, não vamos filho?

- Pai, eu prefiro uma luta... Não consigo gostar desses exercícios físicos em aparelhos.

- Luta é uma boa ideia? – comentei casualmente.

- Aqui está. Espero que goste.

- Como não gostaria? Você é perfeita! – sorri deixando meu sarcasmo escorrer. Edward franziu os olhos levemente, porém, não foi louco de abrir a boca – Sabe, agora que eu não sou mais a babá, as crianças não precisam de uma, porque estarei em casa com elas sempre... – disse dando uma mordida e tive que concordar que estava bom – Estive pensando em contratar uma ajudante de cozinha, assim Carmen poderá ter mais dias de folga e não se ocupar tanto. Uma colaboradora fixa, para a limpeza da casa. E precisamos de um novo jardineiro, agora que Jake é segurança.

- Baby, você decide todas as questões da casa. O que você achar melhor, eu concordo. – Edward disse com um sorriso bobo. Ele queria uma mulher, não queria? Eis que estou fazendo meu papel com dedicação. Sexo, filhos e casa. Esse homem só tinha motivos para ser feliz. – Peça ao RH da empresa, escolha quem quiser e dê os nomes para verificação detalhada que Jared faz.

Foi impossível esconder o sorriso. Aos pouquinhos o reinado dela iria cair. Carmen pediu licença e deu boa noite porque dei uma de boazinha e comecei a recolher a louça com Nate e lavei tudo. Deixamos dentro da secadora e subimos. Nate foi dormir. Edward e eu fomos para missão da noite. Contar a Sophie que em alguns meses ela teria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para amar.

- Vamos brincar?

- Depois, agora... Eu e Bella queremos te contar uma novidade muito legal. – Edward disse sentando-se na cama ao lado dela e fiquei de pé – Aqui na barriga da Bella está seu irmão ou irmã. Nós vamos ter outro bebê!

- Uhn... – Sophie disse e ficou me olhando – Por que você quis ter um bebê? – perguntou curiosamente e então ficou de pé na cama – Eu não sou o suficiente? Sou seu bebê!

- Sempre vai ser, docinho. – respondi rindo das suas perguntas – Simplesmente aconteceu e por isso que todos nós iremos amá-lo. Papai do céu quis assim.

- Papai do céu levou a mamãe, ele pode levar o bebê também. – disse emburrada. Tentei não ficar ofendida, mas senti uma pontada de decepção com seu comportamento – Não quero outro bebê! Você disse que era minha. – disse ferozmente tão parecida com o pai que me arrepiei.

- Sophie, não fale assim. – pedi suavemente, tentando segurar meu choro – Sempre serei sua, como sou de todo mundo. Você vai amar ter um bebê em casa.

- Bebês choram.

- Eu sei, amor. Você também.

- Eu não quero. – disse decidida.

- Sophie, não é uma escolha, princesa. – Edward disse tentando acalmá-la – Seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha vai chegar e tenho certeza que vai gostar.

- Por que ele tem que ficar na sua barriga? – perguntou me abraçando, fazendo charme pela repreensão do pai – Ele podia ficar em outra barriga. Você é minha... – choramingou.

Era querer muito que Sophie aceitasse a gravidez de primeira. Nem eu tinha aceitado ainda. Quer dizer, aceitar já tinha, só era incompreensível saber que seria mãe. Edward tentou explicar porque ela não podia dormir entre nós dois. Primeiro que eu adoraria poder fazer sexo sem hora marcada e segundo que ela poderia chutar minha barriga durante o sono. Sophie fez birra e choro por quase duas horas até finalmente dormir.

- Isso é só o começo. – Edward sussurrou me abraçando – Vamos dormir, amanhã o dia será longo.

Assenti já meio dormindo. Esse era o nosso começo como família. E a tendência era piorar antes de melhorar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertencem a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 19 – Dog Day Are Over**

_Música: Dog Days Are Over – Florence And The Machine _

- Você tem feito a mamãe dormir muito. – sussurrei para barriga de Bella, que dormia bem pesado ao meu lado – Compensando as noites insones que vai nos proporcionar? – brinquei acariciando sua pele macia e quente – Não faça a mamãe passar mal, eu preciso dela bem humorada o dia inteiro. – disse e beijei seu umbigo. Bella começou a se mexer um pouco, demonstrando sinais de que estava acordando – Amor... Acorda. – murmurei beijando-a nos lábios e repartindo vários pelo seu rosto – Está na hora de acordar.

- Não quero acordar. – gemeu escondendo o rosto com o edredom – Ainda não estou satisfeita. – brigou comigo batendo na minha mão e virou de lado e continuei mexendo nela – Edward, caramba! Me deixa dormir! – grunhiu irritada e abriu os olhos, me olhando de forma sonolenta, mas muito brava.

- Está na hora de levantar. – brinquei beijando seu pescoço e levei uma cotovelada – Ai, estamos violentos hoje?

- Que chatice! – gritou comigo, saindo da cama e batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Tive um ataque de risos antes de levantar e ir atrás dela. Encontrei-a se ajeitando na cama com Sophie. Era sábado, as duas não iriam sair da cama tão cedo, mas eu tinha planos para o nosso dia. Nate era o único acordado e na cozinha, beliscando umas frutas com um copo de suco.

- Bom dia garoto. Caiu da cama? – perguntei sabendo que ele nunca ficaria tanto tempo dormindo.

- Acabou o sono. O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou me ajudando com itens necessários para preparar morango ao leite. – Café da manhã para meninas? Sophie gosta de waffles.

- Bom dia! – Carmen entrou sorridente na cozinha. – Deixa que preparo isso, por favor. Sentem-se meninos.

- Não precisa, Carmen. Você está liberada da cozinha hoje. – disse feliz em estar fazendo tudo direitinho – Estou pensando em um dia relaxante em casa... Minha família deve chegar em breve. Alice e Jasper também. Vamos nos virar sozinhos.

Além do mais, queria mimar minhas duas meninas um pouco. Ambas já eram excessivamente mimadas por natureza, só gostava de estragar ainda mais.

- Oh... – murmurou um pouco desconsertada – Tudo bem então, mas se precisar... Estou a postos.

- Aproveite e cuide do seu marido, ele anda muito rabugento – brinquei sem olhá-la, estava concentrando ajudando Nate com a massa. – Obrigado. – disse distraído quando ouvi a porta bater – Filho, pega pão para fazer torrada. – pedi voltando para minha tarefa do morango. – Bella gosta com leite condensado ou sem?

- Com. Bem doce.

Nós trabalhamos na cozinha preparando o café da manhã mais vasto de toda história. Nate terminou de colocar a mesa e subi para acordar minhas meninas dorminhocas. Se Bella estivesse esperando uma menina, seria mais uma para dormir e ser uma guerra para acordar todos os dias. Primeiro chamei Sophie, que com a promessa de waffles com frutas vermelhas levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo.

- Traidora! – Bella gemeu ainda de olhos fechados – Vou morder você.

- Mesmo quando preparei morango ao leite, salada de frutas, waffles, torradas, ovos, salsichas e bacon?

- Resolveu alimentar quantas pessoas hoje? – perguntou com um sorriso – Você me convenceu. – ajudei-a a se desvencilhar das cobertas e puxei-a para fora da cama e descemos para onde Sophie gritava com Nate – Deixa sua irmã, caramba. – Bella passou por ele chamando atenção. Meu filho estava fazendo a maldade de deixar o prato de waffles no alto e ela ficou quicando para conseguir alcançar – Olha o que meus meninos favoritos fizeram! – Bella suspirou maravilhada e puxou Sophie – Nós podemos deixá-los todos os dias assim, não é? Dormiremos até tarde enquanto cuidam de tudo.

- Muito engraçado, Bella. – Nate respondeu fingindo não achar graça – Gente, estou com fome, podemos comer antes que Tio Emm chegue e destrua a mesa?

- Nate você sabia que tem bebê na barriga da Bella? – Sophie perguntou de boca cheia, porque ela já tinha atacado o que queria da mesa – Você quer mais uma irmã?

- Tanto faz, princesa Sophie. – Nate respondeu dando os ombros – Já tenho você, mais uma para pentelhar não faz diferença,

- Eu não pentelho. – resmungou com um beicinho. – Eu pentelho Bella? – perguntou fazendo charme.

- Claro que não docinho... Só um pouquinho, mas eu amo sua pentelhação.

- Viu, Bella ama!

Nós comemos com as ideias de Sophie, que de longe, nem lembrava aquela criança introspectiva, mesmo que ainda reservada. Quando terminou de comer, desceu da sua cadeira e deu três tapas no meu braço querendo chamar minha atenção. Ela só queria espaço para subir no meu colo e se apoderar da minha comida. Beliscando os ovos do meu prato e puxando uma tira de bacon do prato de Bella.

- Filha, o que houve?

- Comendo, papai. – respondeu com um sorriso sapeca. – Nós podemos brincar na piscina hoje?

- Eu adoraria. Vocês topam? – Bella estava animada. – Preciso de um pouco de sol. O bebê também.

- O bebê não foi convidado. – Sophie respondeu virando o rosto.

- Não tem como não convidar o bebê, Srta. Sophie. Se ele não for, Bella também não vai. – Nate respondeu rindo.

Sophie ficou ainda mais emburrada e cruzou os bracinhos pensando em alguma resposta inteligente. Essa menina cada segundo mais esperta. Bella não dava mole para suas besteiras, eu também não. Só achei bonitinho suas ideias.

- Foi sim, ele faz parte dessa família. A mocinha querendo ou não. – Bella brigou com ela, que encolheu os ombros dando um olhar de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança. – Não me olhe assim, vá colocar seu biquíni.

Sophie desceu do meu colo rapidamente e subiu as escadas correndo, sem olhar para trás. Ela não era louca de responder Bella, que quando ficava brava com as crianças, até os móveis da casa pediam licença para sair do ambiente.

- Deixa que cuido disso aqui, vão se vestir. – Bella disse levantando-se.

- Eu te ajudo. – sorri querendo ficar sozinha com ela – Dormiu bem? – perguntei abraçando-a apertado e beijei seus lábios repetidamente, apertando sua bunda divertidamente – Você falou dormindo esta noite.

- Falei o quê? – perguntou com um sorriso bonito, ficando na ponta dos pés e a ergui, colocando sentada no balcão do meio. – Que foi?

Quando ela sorria assim, inevitavelmente lembrava como cheguei perto de perde-la. Não importava o que ela tinha feito. Estava sendo egoísta. Eu a amava muito para deixa-la ir. Seu sorriso, seu amor, seu jeito, seu carinho com meus filhos, tudo era mais importante que a sua mentira. Ainda me sentia um pouco magoado e traído, porém, nós poderíamos trabalhar isso juntos.

- Você fugiu de mim pela manhã... Estava com boas ideias para começar o dia. – murmurei beijando seu pescoço.

- Edward... – Bella me empurrou séria – Você resolveu me atormentar durante a melhor hora do meu sono e não me seduzir. Se tivesse dado a entender eu ficaria feliz em estar acordada, estaria naquela cama até agora. – bufou cruzando os braços e as pernas.

Descruzei ambos e me coloquei entre eles. Não estava a fim que ela dissesse não porque eu queria sim. Continuei meu assalto, que ela aceitou de bom grado enquanto as crianças não desciam prontas para piscina. Em breve minha família estaria chegando e nós não teríamos a oportunidade de ficar aos beijos sem plateia.

- Vamos para dispensa. – sussurrou me empurrando para descer do balcão e pegou minha mão, puxando para dentro do quarto de compras e fechou porta, trancando. – Você é muito gostoso. – murmurou mordendo meu lábio inferior. Desceu distribuindo os beijos e mordidas até cair de joelhos a minha frente, acariciando minha ereção por cima da calça – Uhn... – cantarolou abaixando o cós da minha calça junto com a cueca.

Sim! Porra! Sim.

Bella era ótima em tudo. Principalmente na cama, trabalhos manuais, orais... E por diante. Ela não tinha muitas limitações, na verdade, não nos descobrimos cem por cento, porém, a minha menina com olhos de anjos era muito sexy, pervertida do jeito que realmente gostava. Um boquete na dispensa. Bom, quem negaria?

Saímos como fugitivos e encontramos Sophie olhando para nós dois desconfiada.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá dentro? – questionou curiosamente com as mãos na cintura. Ela estava toda bonitinha e gordinha só de maiô e sua boia na mão.

- Seu pai estava com dificuldade de contar os grãos de arroz. – Bella respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro, que confundiu ainda mais a minha menina. – Deixa pra lá, vou vestir meu biquíni, tá?

- Todo mundo já chegou. – disse distraidamente, olhando pra mim, para a porta e para Bella, repetidamente. Que diabos essa menina ouviu eu não queria saber. Ainda bem que ela era criança e não tinha ideia do que era um relacionamento adulto.

Sophie foi andando na frente e nós paramos no corredor sem conter a risada.

- Essa foi por pouco. – disse abraçando-a empurrando contra parede – Nunca é o suficiente. Sempre quero mais de você.

- Deixa de ser safado, Edward. Um boquete arriscado na cozinha é tudo que vai conseguir de extravagante hoje. – brincou cravando suas unhas nos meus ombros – Depois de meia noite, por outro lado...

Um pigarro no corredor me fez parar minha intenção de beijo. Eram eles. A minha família com um sorriso de merda no rosto.

- Então quer dizer que Bella te ajuda a contar grãos de arroz enquanto faz barulhos estranhos? – Emmett perguntou cruzando os braços enquanto todo o resto explodia em gargalhadas. Bella estava roxa de vergonha, escondendo o rosto a todo custo – Não adianta se esconder, você está grávida... – Emmett brincou e depois estalou a língua – E eu pensando na sua inocência...

- Chega Emmett. – Esme interviu sem conter a risada – Agora, vocês podem ser mais discretos?

- Papai, por que estão te zoando? – Sophie perguntou com raiva, vindo na minha direção – Deixem meu papai em paz!

- Isso mesmo! Ouçam a minha garotinha! – concordei fazendo uma careta para todos.

Começamos nossa reunião nesse clima de perturbação. Emmett não ia esquecer isso tão cedo. Bella estava na piscina com Rosalie, deitadas no primeiro degrau. Bella quando chegou com sua barriga, todo mundo fez uma festa. Dava para ver melhor que estava grávida, não somente pelos seios e bunda de tamanhos diferentes. Suas roupas, todas, ainda davam, exceto as íntimas. Mal via a hora dela se dar conta que as roupas mais curtas que mais amo e mais odeio logo não estarão servindo.

O dia terminou na maior paz. Foi tudo tão tranquilo que as crianças estavam calmas. Enquanto resolvia um problema urgente com Mike e Emmett no escritório, Bella deitou com ambos no nosso quarto para assistir um filme, que no fim, foram três e eles fizeram uma zona, com direito a guerra de travesseiro e guloseimas. Nate apanhou bastante e não pode revidar. Ele sabia que não podia bater forte na sua irmã pequena e que Bella estava grávida, mas elas não estavam poupando força com ele.

Pedimos pizza para o jantar e Emmett levou meus filhos para dormir na casa dele, já que ele e Rosalie levariam Joe e Gabe ao zoológico e brincar no parque. Bella até se animou de ir, mas as crianças queriam ir brincar com os primos durante a noite. Ficamos de nos encontrar depois do café da manhã.

- Nós deveríamos acampar com as crianças. – Bella disse quando Emmett se foi.

- Edward me levava para acampar quando eu era criança. – Mike disse saindo da minha cozinha com um refrigerante – Se for acampar, não se esqueçam de mim. – sorriu beijando Bella na testa e tocando meu ombro – Depois quero conversar com você sobre minhas férias.

- Nos seus sonhos. – murmurei enquanto ia saindo de casa e subia na sua moto – Até suas notas subirem, você é meu escravo pessoal.

- Edward eu já terminei. – resmungou como Nate fazia. Homens sempre seriam meninos. – O curso é um complemento.

- Não me importo. – dei os ombros com um sorriso – Nota boa é igual a férias com tudo pago por você mesmo.

- Em falar em nota baixa, você viu o boletim do Nate? – Bella perguntou confusa – Ele te mostrou?

- Não. Te mostrou? – perguntei e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. – Vou perguntar a ele depois. Agora... Precisamos fechar a casa.

- Acabou com o meu tesão. – resmungou com um beicinho e foi até as janelas da sala – Estou falando sério, vou contratar alguém só para fazer isso. Que saco.

- Já disse que você tem carta branca para escolher quem vai te ajudar em casa. – retruquei rindo da sua reclamação.

- A casa inteira é nossa até amanhã de manhã. O que vamos fazer? – perguntei e ela sorriu, me chamando com o indicador até me segurar pela gola da camisa.

- É uma boa hora para _foder_. – sussurrou depois de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha e sorrir pra mim do seu jeito safado que era o meu favorito. – Precisamos batizar algumas superfícies, começando por aqui mesmo. – murmurou beijando meu pescoço e continuando a abrir os botões da minha blusa. Segurei o vestido pela beirada e puxei pela sua cabeça, ficando maravilhado que ela só estava de calcinha por baixo.

Nós iniciamos a noite ali e terminamos no quarto, já bem tarde.

A semana seguinte passou como um borrão pra mim. Muito trabalho e a última semana de aula das crianças na escola, ou seja, todas as apresentações possíveis e imaginárias aconteceram.

- Você está atrasado! – Bella sibilou furiosa quando sentei-me ao seu lado. As cortinas tinham acabado de subir. – Você disse que estava chegando a quarenta minutos atrás. Sophie ficou choramingando que você não iria vir...

- Sinto muito, querida. O trânsito estava impossível. – respondi calmamente beijando seu rosto e percebi que ela segurava a barriga desconfortável – Está tudo bem?

- Não. Me deixa quieta.

Claro que ela estava pronta para morder. Acenei para meus pais ao seu lado. Nate estava prestando atenção no palco. Mais a frente uma menina chegou com seus pais e vi como ele corou com ela acenando e sorrindo. Esse meu filho. Bella também percebeu e fez uma careta. Hoje nada seria bom. Devia saber disso desde o momento que ela não me deixou dormir a noite inteira, se mexendo e levantando. Uma das vezes tive que ir atrás porque demorou demais fora do quarto e a encontrei no sofá cochilando.

A apresentação começou e já tinha muita gente. Estava um pouco ansiosa pela minha filha, como reagiria e se ficaria tudo bem. Toda elite de Seattle estava prestigiando seus filhos no palco. Sophie era da turma dos pequenos, então, eles tinham alguns dos números mais fáceis, porém, permaneciam no palco o tempo todo. De longe, poderia ver que ela estava nervosa e nos procurando. Levantei rapidamente para fazê-la me ver e então, passou a dançar tranquilamente. Tão bonitinha que não parei de tirar fotos. Bella tinha um brilho emocionado e um sorriso bobo que quase pensei que estava de bem comigo, mas fui roubar um beijo e quase levei uma mordida. Tudo bem, o problema dela é comigo.

Combinamos de jantar todos juntos quando as cortinas fecharam após os últimos aplausos. A apresentação do Lago dos Cines ficou mais bonita só porque minha garotinha era o Cisne gordinho e dedicado. Parei para falar com alguns conhecidos antes de conseguir chegar até onde a professora entregava as crianças. Sophie ainda era a única com sua saia e os cabelos presos porque não queria tirar a roupa.

- Essa semana eles entram de férias e só volta na outra. Descanso merecido após tantos ensaios. – a professora disse a Bella – Ela teve uma evolução incrível.

- Eu percebi. Estou tão orgulhosa. – Bella sorriu para minha filha entre várias meninas que estavam em seu aniversário.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso na reunião de pais, tem bilhete na agenda.

- Ok. Foi lindo. Parabéns. – retrucou chamando por Sophie e pegando minha mão – Vamos comer.

Não me atrevi a falar com mais ninguém. Algumas pessoas sorriram para nós dois e principalmente para sua barriga agora aparente em qualquer roupa que usasse. Eu sabia que nossa aparição em família traria muitos comentários da imprensa, mas não me importava. Queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse que estava muito feliz.

- Eu amei dançar! Você viu tudo? – Sophie estava eufórica com Bella. Ela estava agarrada a ela de forma impressionante.

- Filha, vem no colo do papai um pouquinho. Mereço um abraço também.

A maior parte de mim queria um abraço a outra estava preocupada com a forma que Bella a segurava. Sophie cansou de mim e pediu para ir no carro com seus avós. Nate foi também querendo uma mudança de ambiente, já que meus pais estavam conversando com os pais de sua nova amiguinha. Ele achava que era esperto.

Bella aproveitou que estávamos sozinhos para me abraçar. Agora ela já estava começando a esquecer tudo.

- Por um momento achei que você não vinha mais. – murmurou com um pouco de dengo – Ia ficar furiosa se chegasse ainda mais atrasado.

- Pensei que já estivesse furiosa quando cheguei. – brinquei penetrando meus dedos nos seus cabelos e comecei a massagear sua nuca, para deixa-la bem mole. – Foi só o trânsito.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou inclinando-se para me beijar e fechei a distância entre nós dois. – Teve um bom dia?

- Mais ou menos. E você?

- Não. Meu humor acordou abaixo de zero hoje.

- Acredite em mim, eu sei. – provoquei ganhando um tapa.

- Vem homem, alimente sua criança. Ela está com fome. – sorriu me puxando até meus pais.

Bella já estava dando sinais de estar desconfortável na cama na hora de dormir. A única maneira que ficou bem foi com travesseiros ao redor. Sempre gostei do meu quarto um pouco mais frio ou com a temperatura do inverno dentro de casa, aquele friozinho gostoso para cochilar, mas ela estava transformando o quarto no verdadeiro iceberg. Parecia que dormia dentro de iglu. No meio da noite era obrigado a aumentar a temperatura.

Outra coisa, mas que muito maravilhosa, era que Bella andava com um tesão enorme. Sexo andava uma coisa incrível, maravilhosa e intensa que duraria pouco tempo. Daqui a umas semanas pode começar a sentir-se desconfortável.

Senti a cama se mover e ela estava levantando, entrou no banheiro, saiu, entrou no closet, ficou por lá e voltou só de calcinha.

- Amor, levanta. – murmurou sonolenta, tocando meu braço – Temos que sair.

- Temos? Hoje é sábado! Pensei que ficaríamos em casa o dia inteiro.

- Baby, você esqueceu que hoje é a festa de lançamento da nova revista da sua mãe? – perguntou tranquilamente – Tenho que ir para sua mãe, ela contratou um salão de beleza inteiro lá.

- Droga, esqueci mesmo. Acho que vou ficar lá também, vou ficar em casa com as crianças?

- Só com Nate. Sophie vai comigo fazer os cabelos e as unhas, é claro. – sorriu e começou a brincar com os meus cabelos. – Você pode fazer um dia de meninos. Algo só de machos dominantes. – brincou e eu ri alto pela maneira bonitinha que ela mencionou dominantes. De repente ela ficou séria – Acho que o bebê mexeu. – sussurrou olhando-me com os olhos bem abertos e maravilhados – Não é a primeira vez. Eu não sabia dizer se estava mexendo ou era outra coisa. Ontem quando você chegou atrasado, tinha uma vibração, algo se rastejando dentro de mim. – sorriu com as bochechas coradas. – Agora você viu... Acho que quando eu falo... Oh! – rapidamente pressionei minha mão onde ela tocou e senti um leve toque. – Viu?

- Oi amor do papai. Você gosta de nos ouvir? – perguntei me aproximando dela – Eu te amo, sentiu falta do nosso papo noturno ontem?

- Ah Edward, você é um bobo. Só me esperar dormir para conversar.

- Papo de pai e bebê. – sorri sentando na cama e a abracei – Agora só falta descobrir o sexo. Estou cansado de chamá-lo de bebê.

- Penso em incluir Sophie e Nate na escolha do nome. Será que eles vão gostar?

- Eles amam tudo que você faz. Claro que sim.

_- Papai? Bella? Posso entrar?_

Bella rapidamente pegou uma camiseta minha que ficava enorme nela e abriu a porta para Sophie, que veio correndo e se enfiou na cama ao meu lado. Ela estava fazendo queixa de Nate. Dizendo que o irmão não queria brincar. Só dormir. Ontem antes de dormir, no ritual de orar das crianças, Nate dormiu na cama de Sophie, mas ele poderia estar com sono ainda, mesmo que fosse raro. Ou só não queria brincar com a irmã pequena.

- Minha princesa, nós vamos sair. Não vai dar para brincar de cabana hoje. Amanhã se der, eu monto uma, ok?

As duas saíram do quarto quase ao mesmo tempo em que meu celular tocou. Era Eleazar me pedindo para descer.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei quando o encontrei.

- Dossiê sobre Victória completo. – disse entregando-me um pasta pesada – Tem muita coisa de Bella também, sei que não tinha dúvidas antes, muito menos eu... É tudo verdade.

- Eu sei. Aquelas provas que eu te mostrei.

- Aí tem coisa pior, precisa ter estômago. – sussurrou desconfortável – Aconselho a não deixar Bella ver isso.

- Por quê?

- O pai dela não foi o primeiro. Tem detalhes aí.

- Já marcou um horário com Jasper? Vamos à polícia juntos.

- Sim. Marquei. Aquele pai de criação dela vai encrencar, sugiro falar com Aro.

- Vou ligar para ele e pedir para vir, se agirmos juntos, podemos nos proteger melhor.

- Victória está a solta, tomei a liberdade de contratar mais seguranças. Jared e eu estamos pesquisando. E também refiz alguns pontos, até mesmo da segurança eletrônica da casa. Segunda feira nos reunimos com mais detalhes.

- Infelizmente o que temos ainda não é o suficiente. – disse concluindo pela sua expressão.

- Ela troca de identidade, consegue ficar limpa, não podemos provar nada, são especulações...

- Nós vamos encontrar algo.

- Amor? Me ajuda aqui! – Bella gritou lá de cima e apareceu no alto da escada – Oi Eleazar. Bom dia!

- E aí barriguda, como estamos?

- Mexendo! – sorriu parecendo uma garotinha orgulhosa – Nate não quer tomar banho, o que eu faço nessa fase porca dos meninos?

- Ela passa, posso garantir.

Nate só foi tomar banho porque mandei. Ele estava de beicinho com Bella. Guardei a pasta no cofre e fui ficar com a minha família, mas tinha algumas perguntas a fazer a minha doce namorada.

- Lembra quando você foi atacada antes da viagem? – perguntei e ela tremeu fazendo uma careta – Você acha que foram eles?

- Acho que sim. Não tenho como provar, mas foi no mesmo dia que você conheceu James e por coincidência, te enviei aquelas fotos. – respondeu virando-se pra mim – E o outro cara que me ajudou, na verdade, era Alec. Jim não o conhecia.

- Bom, pelo menos seu primo estava perto. – suspirei esfregando meu rosto – Você disse que encontrou com James, antes do seu almoço. Ele provavelmente te viu e foi para onde estava com Victória, a distância era curta...

- Eu me pergunto se já estava arquitetado antes ou se ele me reconheceu.

- Na verdade, eu acho que foi a primeira tentativa do sequestro. Eles queriam pegar um dos meus filhos, você estava sempre com eles, não sei se ele te reconheceu de imediato ou ligou uma situação à outra...

- Verdade. Você tem um ponto. Ele queria pegar as crianças, eu fui o pacote premiado.

- Por que ele acha que você estava morta?

- Porque ele tentou me matar... E eu fingi que sim. – murmurou com os olhos cheios d'água. – O elevador de roupas... Ele me jogou de lá de cima, pelo elevador de roupas. – sussurrou chorando.

- Não... Não lembre isso agora. Já entendi. – pedi arrependido e desesperado para fazê-la parar de chorar.

- Eu preciso te contar isso com calma. – insistiu angustiada.

- Não grávida, pelo amor de Deus, quando o bebê nascer vamos encontrar um momento.

Ela estava tendo uma gravidez delicada e por isso mesmo que iria evitar todo estresse. Tanya teve uma gravidez... E deu no que deu. Não estaria perdendo Bella também. E talvez Bella e eu devêssemos procurar uma ajuda profissional para cuidar de nossos problemas pessoais e sentimentais.

Sophie nos viu abraçados e abraçou nossas pernas e Nate, recém-saído do banho mais rápido da história, sorriu e nos abraçou. Abraço de família para fazer a nossa Bella parar de chorar e começar a sorrir como uma boba toda feliz.

- Chora não, Bella. Vou tomar banho mais rápido da próxima vez. – Nate sussurrou consolando-a e foi inevitável não cair na gargalhada.

- Viu? Você é louca, faz tudo de um jeito confuso, mas nós te amamos e muito. – disse no seu ouvido e ela assentiu rapidamente, ficando ainda mais feliz que antes. Eu ia fazê-la ser feliz por todos os dias e esquecer todos os seus traumas.

.~.

50 reviews e estou de volta!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertencem a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 20 – I'm With You**

Eu andava inquieta. Muito inquieta e ansiosa. Não conseguia dormir direito pensando que enquanto estava tendo uma vida feliz, Victória estava a solta, pronta para atacar novamente. Ela destruiu minha família uma vez, essa mulher, assim como toda mídia e imprensa sabiam que eu era filha de Charlie Swan. Victória devia estar fervendo de raiva e querendo aprontar alguma coisa. Minha mente não conseguia parar de tentar fazer algo, mas Edward simplesmente me proibiu de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele queria agir junto com a polícia, que era o correto, mas isso não deu certo anos atrás. Por que daria agora? E precisava proteger meu filho. Esse bebê que crescia dentro de mim seria um alvo e tanto na mente doentia dela.

Pensar nisso me deixava quente de raiva. Prendi meu cabelo no alto e comecei a andar de um lado ao outro enquanto bebia minha água. Edward sempre deixava uma jarra de água fresca no quarto para que não precisasse descer no meio da noite. Me abanei com uma folha e respirei fundo. Meu corpo precisava dormir, de descanso e minha mente simplesmente não parava de fervilhar. Eu falhei porque ela não foi presa. Ela não devia estar impune. Quem realmente ajudava esta mulher para que continuasse limpa? James devia ser seu peão, aquele que executa o trabalho sujo, que é apaixonado por ela e faz tudo que manda. Devia ter alguém por de trás de tudo isso, alguém que a ajudava a pensar e fugir. Ela sozinha não podia ter essa capacidade toda.

Edward acendeu a luz do abajur. Ele sempre sentia minha ausência na cama. Sempre.

- O que houve? – perguntou sonolento, sentando-se na cama e esfregando o rosto – Está se sentindo bem?

- Sede. – respondi colocando o copo em cima da mesinha de canto e voltei para cama – Estou bem, pode voltar a dormir.

- Aham. – murmurou adormecendo novamente, mas me segurando com as pernas. Ele deu um jeito de se prender a mim de uma forma surpreendente. Dica para não sair da cama. – Amor, apaga a luz.

Revirei os olhos, apaguei a luz do abajur e me ajeitei em seus braços e com os travesseiros ao meu redor. Consegui ficar cochilando e acordando durante toda noite e pela manhã ainda me sentia um zumbi. Graças a Deus era sábado. Semana passada com a festa de Esme, no qual chegamos em casa muito tarde e foi maçante de tantas perguntas dos jornalistas. Decidimos dar uma breve entrevista sobre nosso relacionamento, isso gerou uma repercussão enorme. A assessoria de imprensa simplesmente estava com um trabalho dobrado. A semana inteira tive compromissos com Esme, ela me apresentou a pessoas que gostaram dos meus desenhos e por isso entrei e sai de reuniões, no final, ficou acertado que criaria uma pequena coleção de roupas e talvez tivesse apoio da revista para começar minha marca.

Edward achava que também devia investir em produtos femininos, além de roupas. Acessórios, perfumes, maquiagens e afins. Concordamos que primeiro devia testar e depois investir mais. Esse vai e vem me deixou atarefada em escolher alguns dos meus desenhos, alinhar a produção e fazer toda lista de materiais possíveis para começar a costurar.

- Não levanta ainda, fica aqui. – pedi a Edward, segurando-o quando fez menção em sair da cama.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou baixinho, beijando meu pescoço.

- Com preguiça ainda. Estou com dificuldades para dormir. – respondi me aconchegando no seu abraço – Estou com sono ainda e um pouco faminta, mas a preguiça de sair da cama é bem maior.

- Quer que traga algo para comer?

- Quero que continue me abraçando assim. – respondi suspirando e ele colocou a mão na minha barriga, fazendo um carinho gostoso. – Sou melhor escrevendo do que falando... Pensei em escrever em um diário, alguma coisa que pudesse me expressar melhor e contar a você o que ainda não contei.

- Se você sente melhor assim, podemos tentar. – respondeu encaixando meu quadril com o seu. O movimento foi inocente, mas eu andava levando tudo para maldade. – Você acha que vamos conseguir avançar neste assunto?

- Precisamos tentar, pelo menos. – encolhi os ombros e ouvi um barulho de algo quebrando – Será que as crianças estão acordadas?

Descemos a procura dos dois e os encontramos na cozinha, com tudo sujo e farinha no ar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Sophie queria fazer o café da manhã. Ai nós derrubamos o pote de farinha e alguns pratos. – Nate respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. – Desculpe.

- Já que começaram, vamos limpar isso tudo e depois continuamos a cozinhar juntos. – disse sorrindo para os dois. A intenção era boa, pelo menos. – Obrigada pela iniciativa, mas criança não pode ficar na cozinha. Vocês poderiam ter se cortado com alguns dos pratos, facas ou até se queimado.

- Não quero vocês dois na cozinha sozinhos, ok? – Edward disse sério e ambos assentiram – Agora, vamos limpar essa bagunça e comer fora.

- Eba! – Sophie gritou e acabou escorregando – Ops.

Edward nos levou para tomar café da manhã em uma confeitaria dos sonhos. Tinha pães de todos os tipos. Tortinhas. Doces. Cookies e tudo que poderia imaginar. Eles serviam o melhor chá inglês que pude tomar. Experimentei um pouco de Edward, mas não fugi muito da minha rotina de iogurte grego com frutas e um pouco de torrada. Belisquei um pouco a escolha das crianças e fiquei ajudando Sophie a comer, já que resolvemos que ela podia comer sozinha a maior parte do tempo sem se sujar tanto.

- Meu pai me trazia aqui quando Emmett tinha luta pelas manhãs e meu horário era diferente do dele, já que era de uma categoria menor. – Edward disse com um sorriso na nossa direção – Vamos encontrar com um instrutor na academia do outro lado da rua.

- Ok. Preciso comprar umas coisas... – disse pegando sua mão.

O instrutor aceitou Nate após uma breve avaliação e Edward também voltaria a frequentar a academia sempre que desse. Me interessei por algumas aulas para grávidas, mas vencer a preguiça de fazer ioga e hidroginástica já era um caso sério. Imagine sair de casa todos os dias para vir a academia? Talvez fosse melhor do que fazer tudo em casa. Conversei com Edward brevemente e ele concordou. Fiz minha matrícula e iria começar na próxima semana. Talvez manter meu dia agitado pudesse fazer minha mente relaxar mais e se ocupar com outras coisas.

Começou a chover, repentinamente, fomos obrigados a ir embora para casa. O aniversário de Edward estava próximo e passei a tarde me ocupando em preparar uma pequena comemoração em família e amigos próximos. Uns primos distantes de Edward viriam novamente, assim como no aniversário de Sophie. A pequena reunião seria para 50 pessoas, no quintal de casa, um almoço e com banda ao vivo. Daria para ter uma tarde agradável e partir o bolo ao entardecer. Também me ocupei selecionando currículos para entrevistas. Três ajudantes de limpeza e uma de cozinha.

- Bella, prende meu cabelo? – Sophie pediu docemente. Ela ficou do meu lado na cama o tempo todo. Estava esperando o momento que pudesse sentir o bebê mexer. Ela não estava animada, porém, não conseguia negar a curiosidade. Isso era um avanço positivo pra mim.

- Você quer um coque no alto?

- Igual o seu.

Sophie tinha os cabelos mais bonitos, volumosos e macios que já tinha visto. Poderia passar horas brincando de fazê-la ser minha bonequinha de estimação.

- Obrigada. – disse com um sorriso – Estou com fome.

- Vamos descer e preparar o almoço.

A doce Carmen perfeita já estava por lá. A mulher andava desesperando querendo mostrar que era útil quando anunciei que estava a procura de ajudantes. Ela tentou argumentar que não tinha necessidade, mas Edward tinha dito que quem decidiria isso era eu então, não havia palavra no mundo que não me fizesse tirar o reino desta mulher dentro dessa casa. Preparando uma lasanha que jamais rivalizaria com a minha, estava cantarolando pela cozinha. Internamente comecei a calcular como fazer esse almoço perfeito na mente dela ir por água abaixo. Passei com Sophie para garagem, onde ouvi barulho de moto. Só podia ser Mike. Ele deixava seus carros e motos aqui, assim como muitas outras coisas.

- Tio Mike! – Sophie gritou correndo em sua direção e ele a pegou no colo.

- Oi princesa. Você está linda! – Mike sorriu beijando-a no rosto e beijou minha testa – E você, bebê? Chuta para o titio. – disse cutucando minha barriga e golpeei sua mão fora. Chato.

- Você veio passar o dia conosco? – perguntei feliz em vê-lo – Bom que tira Edward do escritório e Nate do videogame. – disse entrando com eles.

- Bella! Aí está você! – Rosalie passou pela porta da cozinha através do corredor principal – Tudo bem? Oi Mike! – disse rapidamente e me abraçou – Será que meus filhos tem um lugar no seu coração e você tomaria conta deles por umas horas? A babá deles está doente e aproveitei para dar férias.

- Relaxa. Claro que posso ficar com eles. Mike pode ser um tio legal e distraí-los. – sorri docemente e Mike fingiu um gemido irritado. – Seja bonzinho. E vocês dois irão almoçar conosco. – anunciei e virei para Carmen – Espero que tenha comida o suficiente para todos.

- Claro que sim, Senhorita. – Carmen respondeu com um tom azedo, tentando ser cordial.

- Você sabe que Carmen é uma cozinheira maravilhosa, mas estou procurando uma ajudante de cozinha e outras para casa. – disse a Rosalie e ela sorriu entendendo meu joguinho. – Não quero sobrecarregar Carmen. Ela é muito estimada nesta casa.

_E com os dias contados!_

- Realmente, uma funcionária padrão como ela nós não podemos sobrecarregar. – Rosalie jogou junto e Mike estava olhando para nós duas com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Além do mais, ela também pode preferir seguir a vida do que ficar presa aqui, servindo. Tão talentosa. Não podemos ser egoístas.

Nesse momento, Carmen deixou cair vários pratos. Alguns deles foram quebrados. Resolvemos sair da cozinha porque estávamos atrapalhando. Mike subiu para ir atrás de Edward e Nate. Sophie, Rosalie e eu sentamos na sala e começamos a conversar sobre os vestidos que iria começar a costurar. Joe e Gabe conseguiram tirar Nate do quarto para a sala de televisão, os três com celular na mão, não prestando atenção no filme, mas conversando com seus amigos virtuais. O almoço finalmente ficou pronto e tive que comer, porque todo mundo estava elogiando a comida, exceto Rosalie e eu. Não deu para enjoar ou fazer beicinho. Ia ser muito óbvio.

- Uhn... Edward e Bella, hoje à noite poderia trazer minha namorada aqui para o jantar ou sairmos juntos? Gostaria que vocês a conhecessem. – Mike disse um pouco constrangido.

- Adoraria preparar o jantar! – disse animada e olhei para Edward, que também tinha um sorriso – Tudo bem, amor?

Anunciei bem alto para Carmen não se intrometer nessa.

- Seria ótimo recebê-los para o jantar.

- Estou me convidando porque quero conhecê-la também. – Rosalie disse quicando na cadeira – Devemos chamar Esme! Se Mike quer nos apresentar uma namorada...

- Só pode estar apaixonado! – Edward concordou e Mike ficou vermelho.

- Vocês vão pegar leve com ela, não vão? – perguntou preocupado.

- Talvez. Se ela for gente boa...

As crianças se ocuparam em brincar. Sophie ficou com eles por um momento, mas ser a única menina tornou as coisas chatas, ainda mais que era mais jovem. Ela voltou a ficar do meu lado até que saiu de fininho e depois encontrei-a dormindo entre suas bonecas no quarto. Arrumei sua cama e a coloquei ali. Meu anjinho. Mesmo fazendo birra o tempo todo. Terminei minha agenda e fui procurar Edward, mas ele estava ocupado falando francês ao telefone. Maldito seja, o homem ficava sexy com isso.

Meu celular tocou. Esse número era novo. Quase ninguém tinha, mas a ligação era da Itália.

- Nonno? – atendi a ligação animada. Estava com muitas saudades do meu avô.

- Bella?

Era Félix. Fiquei instantaneamente sem graça.

- Félix? Oi...

- Bella mia... Por quê?

- Félix, do que você está falando? – perguntei me fingindo de tola para conseguir entender seu ponto.

- Você simplesmente se foi, sem dizer adeus, terminou comigo por telefone e... Está grávida de outro cara. Por quanto tempo você me traiu? Fez de palhaço mundialmente? Santo Cazzo! Dio mio!

- Félix! É complicado... Não aconteceu de repente, mas aconteceu. – sussurrei com meu coração apertado – Por favor, me perdoa.

- Eu pensei que você me amasse... Como pode ter jogado nosso relacionamento assim para o alto por uma aventura? Eu escolhi você para ser minha esposa! Te apresentei a minha família! Fiz planos!

- Sinto muito! Não planejei me apaixonar por Edward. – murmurei envergonhada.

- Com quem você está falando? – Edward perguntou e me assustou terrivelmente – Quem é?

Percebi que Félix tinha desligado na minha cara, mas já era tarde, estava chorando de vergonha e culpa por ter machucado um cara legal que não merecia toda minha bagunça emocional. Não era justo, leal e certo brincar com o coração de outra pessoa e eu simplesmente não me importei.

- Era Félix... Meu ex-namorado. – sussurrei secando minhas lágrimas.

- O que ele falou que te fez chorar? – perguntou desconfiado. Ótima hora para sentir ciúmes, Edward! – Você ainda tem sentimentos por ele?

- Não. E sim. – respondi honestamente – Estou me sentindo terrivelmente culpada por tudo que fiz a ele.

- Ah é? Arrependimento?

- Edward se você vai ser irracional e não me ouvir para compreender, volta para o escritório que não estou no clima para brigar agora. – resmunguei irritada e fiquei mais puta ainda quando ele, vermelho de ciúmes, saiu do quarto. Pateta!

Deitei na cama entediada, sentindo o bebê mexer. Ele não queria mostrar o sexo, mas tinha a sensação de ser um menino mesmo que todo mundo brinque que é uma menina. Claro que eu deixava minha opinião pra mim, no fundo, realmente não me importava com o sexo. Queria que viesse completamente saudável e que Deus me desse capacidade e saúde para cuidar dele e estar presente todos os dias, sempre que ele ou ela precisar. Que visse Edward e eu como pais e melhores amigos nos momentos de aperto. Era justamente isso que sentia falta. Se minha mãe fosse viva, talvez ela pudesse me dar um conselho e por isso liguei para Leah.

- Edward está com ciúmes? – perguntou com uma risada – Ah meu amor. É normal. Homens sentem ciúmes, principalmente ele que aparenta ser um pouco inseguro com você.

- Edward inseguro comigo? Leah, você está sendo absurda.

- Você é jovem, bonita, tem uma personalidade independente. Na mente dele, você não precisa dele para nada.

- Isso é uma mentira enorme.

- Então deixa de fazer beicinho e vá dizer isso a ele. – disse e imaginei seu sorriso – Como está meu neto ou neta?

- Está bem calminho hoje. Acho que está tudo em silêncio, quando tem muito barulho que fica agitado.

- Cuide-se, ok? Irei vê-la na próxima semana. Casamento é assim... É bom dizer eu te amo ou que precisamos deles, só para que eles nunca esqueçam.

- Obrigada.

Tentei falar com Edward, toda boba, inspirada para dizer meus sentimentos e a porta do seu escritório estava trancada! Quanta infantilidade! Levou toda força de vontade para não quebrar a porta. Respirei fundo, girei meus calcanhares e fui para o terceiro andar. Edward levaria um tempo me procurando, bem que merecia. Minha vontade era pegar minha bolsa e dar uma volta por aí, mas Sophie estava dormindo e as crianças brincando no andar debaixo. Sentei na pequena biblioteca que ele estava montando, escolhi um romance de banca e me perdi no romance sensual cheio de cenas interessantes pela tarde inteira, até me aconchegar no sofá e com a colcha e cair em um cochilo tranquilo. Tinha dias que o bebê ficava calminho e ele me deixava bem relaxada.

Acordei a tempo de preparar o jantar. Desci para resgatar as lulas e camarão do freezer. Tinha que reconhecer que Carmen mantinha tudo em ordem, mas eu poderia fazer isso. Também puxei umas postas de peixe bem grande e comecei o preparo dos temperos com os meninos me rodeando, querendo saber o que estava fazendo. Nem sinal de Edward sair do escritório. Deixei tudo no tempero por um momento para subir e acordar minha princesa manhosa. Sophie rendeu no choro. Toda vez que ela era acordada de forma que não estivesse satisfeita com seu sono, era um crime. Tinha vontade de deixá-la dormindo só para ter paz.

Deixei-a na sala com Nate, Joe e Gabe, já banhados e prometeram não se sujar até o jantar e distrair Sophie para que pudesse tomar um banho sem que ela ficasse andando atrás de mim como uma sombra reclamando que queria dormir mais. Ela provavelmente entraria a madrugada sem sono e isso não era bom pra mim. Sophie quando resolvia dormir entre Edward e eu significava que as costelas dele seriam chutadas a noite inteira e eu estaria sem espaço na cama.

No meio do meu banho, Edward entrou no banheiro, pegou algo em uma das gavetas e saiu. Ele sabia levar a história de um beicinho até um limite irritante. Não tinha percebido que não tinha pensado como Félix tinha conseguido meu número e só uma pessoa poderia me responder esta pergunta: Minha prima intrometida chamada Jane. Vesti-me rapidamente para a noite e sequei meu cabelo, passando um pouco de maquiagem e colocando um esforço para ficar bonita, mas simples.

Edward entrou no quarto e foi direto para o banheiro. Aproveitei a oportunidade sozinha e liguei para minha prima.

- Jane, quem te deu autorização para passar meu número a Félix?

- Ugh! Ele ligou?

- Claro, sua idiota! – estalei estressada – Você achou que ele fosse fazer o quê? Jogar na sorte?

- Ai desculpa, Bella! Ele insistiu muito, o cara está sofrendo, fiquei com pena...

- Bom, não faça mais isso. Eu sou comprometida. É uma merda ter que falar isso, sei que o magoei terminando nosso relacionamento de forma bruta, mas, me apaixonei por outro cara. Eu o amo muito, nós não podemos escolher isto. Sei que você tem óbvias preferências por Félix, mas não conhece Edward e não é justo que provoque algo entre nós dois. Caso tenha esquecido, estou grávida e essa ligação abalou muito meu sistema.

- Sinto muito. Não pensei que isso fosse te afetar.

- Meu coração não é de ferro, Jane. Realmente gostei dele, sinto muito mesmo por tê-lo machucado, mas isso um dia vai passar.

- Ok. Não me intrometo mais.

- Obrigada. – respondi encerrando a ligação e me sentindo bem quente.

Respirei fundo e liguei para o último número para encerrar este ciclo. Félix não me atendeu, então, deixei um recado.

- Félix. Apenas me escute. Sinto muito por tê-lo magoado e que isso esteja doendo no momento. Não me sinto feliz na sua infelicidade, mas meu coração escolheu amar Edward. Nós vamos ter um bebê e estamos construindo um relacionamento. Acima disto, nós dois nunca teríamos um futuro saudável quando você era o único realmente empolgado. Você é ótimo, um cara muito legal e que sabe cuidar de uma mulher. Me orgulho de um dia ter sido sua namorada e novamente peço desculpas por não ter honrado você pelo bom namorado que foi. Isso vai passar. E então, você encontrará alguém digno da sua companhia. Espero que seja feliz. É isso. Adeus.

Deixei meu telefone na mesa do quarto quando fui subitamente abraçada por alguém quente e molhado.

- Resolveu me tocar agora? – perguntei batendo em suas mãos bobas e me afastando – Estou chateada com você, Edward. Nem vem de graça.

- Sinto muito. Não consegui me controlar, preferi me afastar para não gritar com você. Fiquei com tanto ciúmes. – disse e respirei fundo para me concentrar com ele molhado, só de toalha na minha frente sendo perfeitamente sexy. – Essa parte da sua vida, da qual sei tão pouco, me deixa angustiado e extremamente ciumento. Reagi de forma errada.

- Eu entendo que seja difícil para você se acostumar com certos aspectos da minha vida. Isso não vai durar para sempre. – respondi cruzando os braços abaixo dos meus seios. Ele não ia se livrar assim tão fácil – Em compensação, você agiu como um tremendo idiota se trancando no escritório e negando-se a falar comigo. – acusei e levantei meu dedo indicador impedindo-o de falar. Edward era um homem de negócios e me tinha nas mãos. Ele podia me enrolar muito facilmente - Não posso te culpar por ser explosivo, afinal, aceitei isso no momento que começamos este relacionamento. Em outro momento podemos conversar sobre isso, você pode perguntar o que quiser, tentarei ao máximo ser um livro aberto, agora, eu te perdoo e não deixo de estar chateada. – disse jogando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios rapidamente – Vou preparar o jantar. Vejo você lá embaixo assim que se vestir para me ajudar.

- Ok.

Eu amava deixar Edward sem falas. Antes que ele recuperasse a linha de pensamento com meu falatório impressionante e digno de palmas por ser um exemplo de maturidade e controle, sai do quarto. Eu não era nada disso.

Aprendi a cozinhar com Leah, ela realmente não sabia como interpretar uma mãe do lar e entrou em um curso de culinária para que pudéssemos sobreviver aos seus surtos culinários. Também gostei um pouco e aprendi o máximo que pude. Talvez tivesse um pouco de facilidade. Gostava de cozinhar, mas isso não significava que ficaria com o umbigo no fogão. Hoje era um dia especial. Mike estava nos apresentando como família a sua namorada.

Rosalie ajudou-me na cozinha, assim como Esme, mas nesse meio tempo em que todos estavam chegando e Edward estava na sala com todos os homens, Mike chegou com sua nova namorada. Ela era magra como uma modelo, loira, bonita e simpática. Ela e Esme se conheciam. Ela realmente era uma modelo. Seu rosto me parecia familiar, mas seu nome era completamente estranho. Lauren Mallory. Ficamos na cozinha e ela também cozinhou conosco, sem nojo de meter a mão na massa. Até tirou os sapatos! Se ela estava fazendo cena para agradar, então, estava conseguindo.

- O bebê está me cutucando. – disse a Esme e ela rapidamente levantou minha blusa para sentir melhor – Uhn, gosta da vovó!

- Claro que gosta. Meus netos me amam. – sorriu orgulhosa ainda acariciando minha barriga.

- Deixa sentir. – Sophie pediu colocando as mãozinhas em mim – O bebê gosta de mim, Bella?

- Ele sempre vai te amar, meu amor. Vai nascer para isso.

- Eu tenho que amar também? – perguntou curiosamente olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sim. Ele é seu irmão... Assim como Nate e você o ama. – respondi sorrindo e ela assentiu calmamente voltando sua atenção para o meu umbigo e deu um beijo. – Ai meu Deus! Você é fofa demais! Eu te amo tanto! – sussurrei pegando-a no colo e colocando-a no balcão – Minha princesa.

- Sophie ficou muito mais mimada depois que você chegou, Bella. – Rosalie disse para me provocar e abracei minha menina para que não visse dando língua para sua tia.

- São muito bonitinhas juntas. – Lauren disse com um sorriso.

- Bella é minha. – Sophie disse com naturalidade – Ela é mamãe do meu irmão, que está aqui dentro, mas pode ser irmã também. Papai fala com o bebê e ele mexe. – completou contando a Lauren, para deixá-la a par de tudo.

- Viu como ela sabe de tudo e tem uma memória incrível? – retruquei rindo. Sophie me colocaria em problemas com sua boca e ouvido espertos. Ainda bem que não falou nada demais.

- Vamos chamar os meninos para jantar. – Esme disse batendo palmas.

Rapidamente colocamos tudo na mesa e segui para sala, chamando todos os homens. Mike estava nervoso. Será que ele achava que iriamos assustar a menina? Esme e Rosalie contaram histórias embaraçosas de quando ele era criança. Eu não tinha muito que contribuir, a não ser que Edward tinha um orgulho enorme dele e que era um bastardo irritante. O jantar estava delicioso e fiquei muito feliz que todos estivessem bem, comendo, conversando e rindo. Edward sentado na beirada da cabeceira com todos nós ao seu redor me deu uma alegria de que mesmo com a minha chateação e a pequena discussão mais cedo ainda poderíamos ser uma família.

- Rosalie e eu decidimos ter mais um filho. – Emmett anunciou e Rosalie engasgou com seu vinho.

- Desculpa. Estou surpresa. – Rosalie pediu limpando a boca e olhou para o marido – Decidimos?

- Sim. – Emmett disse com um sorriso.

- Realmente estou feliz em mimar e paparicar Bella. – Rosalie retrucou e nós rimos – Só não me lembro de participar desta conversa.

Emmett era maduro o suficiente para fazer beicinho. Não entendi muito porque ele surgiu com isso, mas Rosalie balançou a cabeça na minha direção e moveu os lábios "depois". Edward e eu trocamos um olhar e tive a sensação de que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não deixei a preocupação estragar o clima e mudei o assunto falando sobre o novo recital de Sophie no qual era seria uma das fadas do reino da Sininho. Ela se empolgou e também contou um pouco sobre seus ensaios.

- Nate também começa a luta na próxima semana. Logo teremos muitos campeonatos para participar. – disse sorrindo para Nate, que balançou a cabeça estufando o peito – Meu primo Alec começou mais ou menos na mesma idade. Nunca consegui assistir uma luta dele sem sair chorando de desespero e querendo tirá-lo de lá. Acho que não tenho estômago para assistir Nate no ringue.

- Estou com você, Bella. Se alguém bater no meu neto, vou subir lá. – Esme disse com um suspiro preocupado. Essa era a rainha do drama.

- E fazer o quê, mãe? – Edward perguntou rindo e pegou minha mão – Sua preocupação é doce, mas desnecessária. Meu filho vai arrasar com todos os adversários. Ele é um Cullen.

- Agora... O ego do pai dele é do tamanho do Alasca. Será que o dele cabe no ringue? – Rosalie brincou com Edward.

- Eu sou bastante humilde. – Edward defendeu-se.

- Todos os Cullen's são. – Carlisle retrucou com um sorriso e nós irmos – Agora, fico preocupado com mistura de Bella e Edward. Simplesmente não teremos mais espaço.

- Ei! É do meu bebê que você está falando! – gritei na defensiva.

- Espere. Sophie é um doce, mas ela é totalmente Edward. – disse tentando se explicar com um sorriso – Nate é mais calmo, mas ele é muito mais a mãe dele do que o pai. Realmente, você é explosiva e impulsiva, Edward mimado e explosivo. O que vai ser esse bebê?

- Um anjinho da mamãe. – respondi com um beicinho e acariciando minha barriga – Não ouça o vovô. Nós daremos uma passagem só de ida para marte de presente em seu aniversário.

- Viu só?

Felizmente, após a sobremesa e mais uma conversa de uma hora ou mais, todos foram para suas casas com um sorriso satisfeito. Edward estava achando que minha chateação tinha passado, em parte sim, mas decidi ouvir meu coração e deixar passar. Nós nunca teríamos um bom relacionamento se ficássemos em pé de guerra, apostando quem fica mais tempo de birra como um cabo de guerra. Minha vontade era de ignorá-lo pelo resto da noite, porém, tinha que crescer. Em algum momento também posso cometer um deslize.

- O jantar estava maravilhoso. – disse me abraçando e beijando meu ombro – Você sempre faz coisas muito boas.

- Obrigada, mas será que sou melhor que sua doce cozinheira favorita chamada Carmen? – perguntei percebendo que tinha acabado de fazer o que disse que não iria.

- Por que ultimamente você tem implicado tanto com ela?

- Você é cego ou o quê? – retruquei empurrando-o e dei as costas – Vou colocar Sophie na cama.

Edward subiu atrás de mim, mas teve a decência de se controlar durante a historinha e oração com a nossa pequena. Assim que ela adormeceu, sai de sua cama e fui para o nosso quarto me preparar para dormir. Quando ele fechou a porta, o ambiente ficou imediatamente tenso. Nós deitamos e apagamos as luzes, cada um no seu mundo, com seus pensamentos e ideias até que comecei a adormecer. Acordava a cada meia hora ou menos com Edward inquieto na cama.

- Apenas pergunte logo, Edward. Você quer conversar agora? Simplesmente não podemos dormir com esse elefante branco entre nós dois! – resmunguei ligando meu abajur.

- Bella, você realmente me ama?

- Claro que sim! – respondi ofendida – O que te faz duvidar?

Tudo bem que as coisas eram muito sensíveis entre nós dois ainda, mas duvidar do quanto o amo era demais.

- É que eu te vi chorar por causa do seu ex... Eu sei que explicou e tudo mais, porém, acho que fiquei ferido com isso.

- Edward... – suspirei sentando na cama e virei pra ele – Me escuta com mais calma para ver se compreende. Meia hora atrás eu estava tentando lhe dizer que me incomodo com Carmen nesta casa.

- Por que?

- Porque ela é perfeita, maravilhosa, dedicada e apaixonada por você. Estou com ciúmes.

Vou começar a desenhar...

- Deixa de ser absurda, Bella. Ela foi melhor amiga de Tanya e seu marido é um dos amigos mais chegados. – rebateu como se fosse um absurdo. Edward tolo e ingênuo.

- Não me interessa. Eu sinto ciúmes dela e fico desconfortável com ela tomando decisões que deveriam ser minhas. Afinal eu sou a mulher desta casa ou continuo sendo apenas uma agregada?

- Você é a minha namorada e a mulher desta casa. – disse autoritário.

- Então por quê ela decide as compras, cardápios e quem contrata?

- Você tem razão, sinto muito, ela sempre cuidou de tudo quando... Enfim, não me toquei que você não gostaria disso.

- Eu estou tentando ser alguém bom para você, porque te amo, amo seus filhos, amo esta casa e quero que o nosso relacionamento saia desse nível arenoso.

- Você tem razão.

- Obrigada. Sei que Carmen é sua amiga, mas realmente sinto que ela gosta de você. Não vou insistir neste assunto. Só precisava deixar meu ponto claro e que sinto ciúmes sim. – disse segurando sua mão por debaixo do edredom – Eu entendo seus sentimentos em relação a Félix, prometo que ele não irá mais nos incomodar e se retornar algum contato, você será o primeiro a saber. Saiba que, meu relacionamento com ele foi de uma maneira, ele era alguém que me fazia bem, mas você me faz feliz. Não vou entrar em méritos de comparação, depois de tudo que passamos, você não pode duvidar que te amo. Nunca. Isso é muito sério.

- É por isso que eu estou irritado, mas sei lá, você é tão jovem e bonita... Livre. – murmurou desviando o olhar do meu e agora ele estava sendo absurdo.

- Você está esquecendo disso aqui? – perguntei apontando para minha barriga – Edward, pelo amor de Deus!

- O bebê não vai ficar aí pra sempre, infelizmente.

- Infelizmente?

Será que eu sou a única ansiosa para o bebê nascer? Ele precisa sentir as dores da gravidez e irá mudar de ideia!

- É que com o bebê ai dentro me sinto seu dono. É meu filho dentro do seu corpo.

Lutei tanto contra o machismo dos homens da minha família para me apaixonar por um extremista. Olhei bem nos seus olhos para ter certeza que ele estava falando sério. Ao mesmo tempo meu coração se apertou por ele me desejar tanto ao ponto de querer literalmente me marcar. Nós não somos normais.

- Eu sou sua com ou sem bebê e com ele mais ainda. – respondi rindo do seu comentário idiota.

- Eu não devia te amar tanto. – murmurou me abraçando. Agora ele parecia Nate quando queria fazer um charme. Homens sempre seriam meninos. – Mas eu te amo. Sinto ciúmes de você.

- Edward o que te faz pensar que não me sinto da mesma maneira? – perguntei baixinho e ele me beijou ternamente. – Você é psicopata com seus ciúmes, me sinto feliz em ser a parte racional deste relacionamento. Nós chegaremos a um bom lugar se confiarmos um no outro. Pra mim é difícil, às vezes fico insegura porque eu fui a amante um dia, lembra? E tenho medo que me troque por outra, mas tento não deixar estes pensamentos me consumirem.

E não deixar que nenhuma mulher se aproxime dele, mas ele não precisa saber deste detalhe. Também queria mostrar a ele que podíamos ter os mesmos problemas.

- Entendo, mas só para registro: Nunca te trocaria por outra... Afinal, você é a outra. – brincou e dei um beliscão na sua barriga – Jamais haverá outra.

- Sou sua. Sempre vou ser.

Eu esperava que ele realmente acreditasse nisso.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertencem a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 21 – Fix You**

_Música: Fix You - Coldplay_

Ontem tinha sido um completo idiota. Às vezes esquecia que Bella tinha tido uma vida antes de mim, que namorou e conheceu outras pessoas. Esquecia que tinha um passado. Minha mente tinha a infeliz mania de deletar esse detalhe. O mundo dela tinha que girar ao redor de mim e vê-la chorar pelo seu ex-namorado feriu meu ego e colocou à prova seus sentimentos. O queera tolice. Eu a amava muito, desesperadamente, mas ela podia amar, ou apenas estar apaixonada. Minha cabeça criou situações inusitadas que foram esclarecidas. Meu ciúme tinha vida própria, uma reação involuntária. Lembrei-me o tempo todo de tudo que fez por mim, mesmo de uma forma errada e que estava comigo. Tinha escolhido continuar nosso relacionamento.

Desviei meu olhar do livro para observá-la perdida em seu próprio mundo. Ela estava emburrada porque elogiei o bom bife que Carmen preparou no almoço. Hoje era domingo, não era seu dia na cozinha, mas ela estava em casa e sempre preparava a comida. Bella não gostava disso. Entendi seu ponto e dei razão, só iria deixar para conversar com Carmen depois. Não tinha nem dado tempo de tomar uma atitude. Infelizmente o almoço não foi com um clima amigável. Ela era teimosa e petulante quando algo a desagradava e por isso fez questão de emburrar de uma vez só. As crianças estavam fora com meus pais e tínhamos o tempo sozinhos, o que era bem raro, podíamos fazer qualquer coisa interessante, porém, ela nem sequer me deixou dar um beijo.

Sempre que o bebê mexia ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Era bonito observar a maneira que seu olhar assumia um jeito apaixonado e calmo. Sua mão pousou onde estava mexendo e coloquei a minha para sentir também. O bebê não queria se mostrar, nossa última tentativa seria na próxima semana, caso contrário deixaríamos ser surpresa. Sua gravidez me fazia refletir muito. Não sabia por qual motivo Deus permitiu que isto acontecesse... Nós nunca tivemos planos de filhos, eventualmente conversamos sobre isso, mas não planejamos. Sabia que este acontecido tinha mexido com ela e seus planos, sua mente ainda não estava ao redor deste fato porque além de ser jovem, parecia ter seus sonhos. Nunca reclamou. Era um fato que estava mudando seu corpo e sua mente, ficava preocupado até onde isso a afetaria de forma positiva.

Nós não conversamos sobre nomes. Temos poucas roupas de bebê e não escolhemos qual seria o quarto. Achei melhor esperar seu tempo... E se ele nunca chegasse?

- Acho que devíamos ir às compras hoje. – sugeri ainda acariciando sua barriga.

- Preciso de roupas de ginástica e biquínis comportados de mamãe, algo como um maiô para as aulas de hidroginástica. – concordou calmamente.

- E talvez comprar umas roupinhas para o bebê.

- Ah, eu bem que queria, mas é difícil. Ele não quer mostrar o sexo. – murmurou amuada. – Não dá nem para montar o quartinho ou escolher o enxoval.

- Dá sim. Tudo neutro.

- Neutro eu não queria. Podemos esperar a ultra da decisão? – perguntou mordendo os lábios – Vi tantas decorações na internet esses dias... Os neutros não me encantaram, exceto um, que era de bichinhos.

- Tudo bem... Você está ansiosa para saber o sexo?

- Muito. Na verdade, estou ansiosa para saber como é, seu rostinho, o cabelo... Tudo. – sussurrou com um suspiro apaixonado – Fico lendo muitas coisas e isso só me deixa nervosa.

- Acabará passando rápido. Em breve o teremos entre nós dois chorando e precisando que a fralda seja trocada. – respondi lembrando um pouco de quando meus filhos eram pequenos. – Você não fala muito disso...

- Você vai me ajudar, não vai? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados – Eu não entendo nada de recém-nascidos, nunca nem segurei um. Sophie é a primeira criança que peguei no colo. – disse entrando em pânico. Agora entendi porque nunca falou nada. – Ai meu Deus, eu vou estragar tudo! Não sei trocar uma fralda!

- Ei, relaxa, você vai aprender isso rapidinho. É natural. Não fica nervosa. – respondi rindo do seu nervosismo e levei um tapa na coxa. – Estou falando sério, nós ficaremos bem.

Bella ainda não estava tranquila. Me repreendi mentalmente por trazer o assunto à tona, de repente, ela estava me enchendo de perguntas. Quando Nate nasceu, realmente não tive a mesma experiência que Sophie. Com ele, Tanya e eu dividimos tudo. Já com Sophie, eu estive em todos os momentos. Ela dormiu comigo até quase os dois anos de idade, troquei todas as suas fraldas e acompanhei seu primeiro desenvolvimento por estar sozinho. Aprendi muito, mais do que quando Nate nasceu. E entendi o quanto Tanya parecia cansada e desanimada quando chegava do trabalho de noite. Cuidar de uma criança pequena dava muito trabalho.

Nós compramos suas roupas e ela me arrastou para uma loja de bebês. Andamos de um lado ao outro olhando pequenas roupinhas que eram bonitinhas. Bella se emocionou com tudo. E queria levar tudo. No final ela se contentou com um sapatinho branco de crochê _extremamente fofo_, segundo ela, e uma touca que servia para menino e menina, porque eram as orelhas do Mickey, podendo colocar um laço como da Minnie.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? – perguntou, me abraçando pela cintura.

- O que você quer comer?

Abracei-a melhor e beijei seus lábios macios com gosto de maçâ. Adorava esse batom. Ele tinha um gostinho doce que dava vontade de lamber tudo, ficar beijando-a eternamente. Aprofundei o beijo e ela gemeu baixinho. Nós ficamos nos encarando por um momento. Toda perfeita. Sem maquiagem e com os cabelos naturais. Sorrimos um para o outro, demos as mãos e dividimos um frozen cheio de frutas e um sanduíche de cream cheese, mostarda com mel, mostarda comum e salada. Bella amava montar seus lanches e lanchonetes assim ganhavam sua atenção.

- Bom, não é? – murmurou limpando a boca – O bebê está amando. Sente só. – brincou puxando minha mão e colocando na sua barriga onde ele estava calminho. Coisa rara. – Fico feliz, porque caso contrário, teria que encontrar um novo sanduíche favorito.

Seu sorriso era de uma menina ainda, mesmo com o rosto demostrando pequenos sinais de inchaço comum da gravidez. Eu simplesmente a amo por completo.

Segunda-feira pela manhã todos nós estreamos na academia. Sophie ficou acompanhando Bella em suas aulas de exercícios físicos e depois sentou-se comportada na hidroginástica enquanto Nate e eu começamos nossa aula de luta. Boxe sempre foi uma paixão, mas no momento estava buscando a mistura das artes macias. Fiquei extremamente cansado e até sai mais cedo do trabalho por estar com sono. Ia demorar bastante para pegar o ritmo, mas não estava desistindo. Meu filho de dez anos conseguiu sair melhor do que eu em questão de desempenhos. Me recuso a acreditar que aos 32, quase 33 anos de idade, estou tão arrebentado.

De noite Sophie fez massagem em mim, alegando que Bella tinha dito que estava dolorido. Minha namorada parecia genuinamente preocupada comigo e preparou um delicioso jantar leve, deu-me um relaxante muscular e deixou minha filha massageando meus músculos e contanto historinhas. As mãozinhas gordinhas dela mal faziam cócegas, mas, o que valia era a intenção.

- Nate, você não usará o computador até arrumar seu armário e a partir de amanhã você é o responsável por arrumar sua cama, seu uniforme e colocar suas roupas para lavar também. Você precisa aprender que viver nessa bagunça não dá! – ouvi Bella dizer a Nate. Ela parecia furiosa.

Tinha dias que estávamos nessa guerra dele nunca arrumar o quarto e ser bagunceiro. Bella estava tentando ensiná-lo a ser melhor nesse quesito.

- Ah Bella! Fala sério!

Essa fase adolescente.

- Fala sério? Nate! Seu armário tem roupa suja da semana passada! – Bella alterou o tom de voz – Isso é porcaria! Em breve teremos uma nova ajudante em casa, mas isso não significa que você vai ter a vida fácil!

- Eu não vou arrumar minha cama! Você não arruma a sua!

- Quem disse que não? Eu arrumo a minha cama, a cama de Sophie e todos os armários, mas estou cansada de você largar tudo uma zona!

- Para de brigar comigo! Você não é a minha mãe! – Nate gritou e fui obrigado a levantar da cama. Sophie tinha olhos arregalados.

- Tudo bem. Não sou sua mãe e não tenho idade para isso. Estou tentando cuidar de você e mostrar que a vida não é sempre moleza. Hoje você tem seu pai, seus avós e até mesmo a mim, mas amanhã pode não ter. – Bella disse com a voz quebrando e sabia que ela estava chorando.

Assim que cheguei no quarto dele, ela passou por mim disparada em direção ao nosso, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Nate parecia arrependido, mas eu não estava amolecendo para o seu lado. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e pelo seu olhar soube que ele tinha entendido que estava encrencado. Raramente ficava bravo com meus filhos, mas eles sabiam até que ponto podiam ir. Nate tinha pulado um limite muito rígido pra mim que era a falta de respeito. É normal em adolescentes ficarem explosivos e mal humorados, eles passam por fases de desleixo e desatenção e é por isso que educamos para que superem isso.

- Pai...

- Quieto. Você vai me ouvir primeiro. – disse levantando as mãos e ele fechou a boca no mesmo instante – Estou decepcionado e surpreso que tenha se comportado como uma criança mal criada e mal humorada, quando está, por todos os motivos óbvios, completamente errado e sendo injusto com alguém que não deveria sequer se importar ou se estressar com seu comportamento, saúde e lazer. Você vai pedir desculpas quando perceber a burrada que fez com ela. Ela é minha namorada, sua futura madrasta e mãe do seu irmão. Ela te ama como se fosse o próprio filho, mas nunca quis tomar o lugar o da sua mãe na sua vida. E está sem computador, celular e qualquer tipo de lazer que ache completamente legal. Não está merecendo até que realmente mude de ideia. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhor.

Nate tinha os olhos arregalados e pequenas lágrimas no canto, mas não estava disposto a amolecer agora. Ele ia pagar pelo seu erro. Deixei-o sozinho e fui tentar acalmar Bella. Só encontrei Sophie deitada na cama assistindo um desenho e procurei por Bella por todo lado. Desci as escadas e parei quando ouvi vozes.

- Me deixa em paz. – ouvi Bella dizer.

- Agora entende que não é capaz para estar aqui? Você não é mãe dessas crianças!

- Eu sei que não sou! Caramba, sai daqui sua bruxa miserável! – Bella gritou irritada e um copo caiu no chão. Ela provavelmente jogou – Estou de saco cheio de você se intrometendo na minha vida!

- Carmen, já chega. Nós conversaremos sobre isso depois – disse entrando na cozinha – Realmente, será que você poderia nos dar licença? – perguntei irritado e ela rapidamente saiu. – Baby...

- Eu nunca quis tomar o lugar de Tanya. Não é dessa forma que quero que Nate me veja. – murmurou fungando e sequei suas lágrimas. – Só queria que ele cuidasse mais de si.

- Você pode instruí-lo e cuidar dele, sei que eles te amam por isso. – respondi abraçando-a apertado – Essa fase é assim, eles ficam respondões e mal humorados, mas nós vamos cuidar disso. Nate foi infeliz com sua resposta e sei que está completamente arrependido. Ele vai se desculpar no momento certo.

- Fiquei magoada. – confessou baixinho e saiu do meu aperto até o freezer e pegou um pote de sorvete – Preciso superar isso com Ben&Jerry de chocolate com pedaços de bombons. – disse sentando no balcão e puxei duas colheres. Nós ficamos comendo por um tempo em silêncio. – Ele realmente não me odeia?

- Não amor. Nunca poderia. – tranquilizei-a com a verdade e olhei para o pote quase vazio e olhei para ela – Sério que você comeu quase tudo?

- A terapia era minha. – respondeu com um sorriso e os lábios sujos de chocolate. Pegou mais uma colherada, colocou na boca lentamente e lambeu um pouco. Deixei escapar um gemido. Isso foi um combustível para colocar um pouco mais na boca e me puxar para um beijo empurrando a língua com gelada e com sorvete na minha boca.

- Essa terapia é bem melhor. Quando as crianças dormirem subiremos com um pote de sorvete. – murmurei contra seus lábios e ela riu, balançando a cabeça contra. – Por quê? – fiz beicinho, mas ela definitivamente não estava no clima hoje. Ouvimos Sophie nos gritar lá em cima. – Vamos subir e colocar aquelas crianças na cama.

Sophie queria dormir com a gente, mas isso não estava acontecendo esta noite. Eu precisava de sexo. Bella rapidamente convenceu-a a dormir em sua própria cama com todas as suas bonecas. Conseguimos colocar quase todas em sua cama, fazer um pouco de brincadeira durante a historinha e por fim ela adormeceu. Tivemos o trabalho de retirar algumas das suas melhores amigas e colocar no lugar para que não sufocasse com tanta coisa na cama.

Nate estava trancado no quarto. Bella estava aflita e quase bateu na porta dele para saber se estava tudo bem, porém, decidiu me ouvir quando disse para dar-lhe tempo. Não ia deixar que isso estragasse seu humor novamente.

Sozinhos no quarto... Tranquei a porta. _Realmente adoraria ter sexo esta noite_, porque fazia uns dias que não tínhamos, mas não sabia se Bella não estava a fim com sorvete ou se realmente não estava a fim. Percebi que ela fechou a porta ao tomar banho e não tirou a roupa na minha frente como de costume. Abri a porta mesmo assim e encontrei-a nua se olhando no espelho do banheiro.

- Que foi?

- Você ainda me acha bonita? – perguntou olhando-me pelo espelho. Que pergunta! Será que ela não percebeu que estou literalmente sofrendo com bolas azuis? Minha namorada é linda se achando feia e isso me faz ficar na seca. Vida complicada. – Você conseguiu me engordar bastante. – sussurrou para sua barriga. – Olha meu quadril.

Tive que rir. Ela estava bonitinha assim.

- Eu estou achando você muito bonita. – disse abraçando-a e colocando minhas duas mãos na sua barriga – Tão linda. Carregando nosso bebê e estando saudável. Por que tem me evitado?

- Uhn... – cantarolou pensando no assunto – Não ria. Não estou me sentindo sexy para, você sabe... Mas em compensação, não paro de fantasiar sexo.

Ela só pode estar brincando!

- Você não está se sentindo bonita para sexo? – perguntei confuso e olhei-a por inteiro tendo absoluta ciência que estava excitado em vê-la nua na minha frente. – Bom eu estou. – brinquei e ela riu gostosamente. – Estou falando sério. Totalmente sério e verdadeiro.

- Homem. – revirou os olhos rindo - Bom... Então vá pegar o maldito sorvete.

- Sério?

- Melhor ir antes que mude de ideia. – brincou sorrindo e olhando nos meus olhos – Se você, que é quem... Divido minha cama e meus dias não está se importando com meu peso e com a minha barriga...

Antes que pudesse retrucar com alguma resposta inteligente, ela mandou ir buscar o sorvete. Escolhi sabor chocolate e voltei praticamente correndo. Estava fantasiando alguma coisa com sorvete desde que sua barriga tornou-se evidente. Ainda não tinha entrado na minha mente como ela não estava se achando bonita grávida quando tudo que fazia o tempo inteiro era ficar observando-a e tirando fotos. Bella tinha a vantagem de ser naturalmente linda e a gravidez só intensificava seu sorriso, cabelos e olhar. Essa era minha noite de mostrá-la o quanto estava linda.

Meu sorriso satisfeito não deixou meu rosto todos os dias até meu aniversário. Superada a aversão com seu peso, sexo tinha retornado com força total. Eu esperava que isso durasse mais um pouco, mas não ia acontecer. Pés inchados e sua disposição só eram maiores por conta dos seus exercícios físicos. Nós também começamos a fazer as aulas do pré-natal. Ela ficava nervosa com medo de fazer tudo errado com um boneco e estava seriamente pensando em contratar alguém com um bebê pequeno para que pudesse segurar.

- Bella, agora sim você engoliu uma melancia. – Emmett brincou abraçando-a com cuidado – Como sua barriga de repente pulou pra fora.

- Gênio, estou caminhando para o último trimestre. – Bella bateu na testa dele – Claro que o bebê iria esticar a vida fora de mim. – resmungou e dei um tapa na nuca dele.

- Você não tem tato, porra! – sussurrei quando ela se afastou, querendo verificar umas coisas na cozinha enquanto não tínhamos nenhum convidado de fora.

- Que foi?

- Como você diz que ela está enorme? Isso não se fala para uma mulher! Quem vai ficar sem sexo sou eu!

- Ah... Entendi. – murmurou balançando a cabeça e riu – Bom, mas ela está enorme.

- Cala sua boca. – resmunguei saindo de perto dele e indo atrás dela na cozinha. – Ignore Emmett. Eu estou ignorando-o. Você está linda!

- Bobo. – sorriu timidamente e virou-se pra mim – Sente só. Ele gosta de ouvir elogios da mãe dele. – respondeu apontando a barriga se movimentar. Agora nem era preciso colocar a mão para sentir. Bastava olhar.

Na quarta-feira passada conseguimos ver o sexo. Bella ficou emocionada em descobrir que seria mãe de um menino e eu fiquei terrivelmente feliz em ter mais um para jogar bola. Ainda não decidimos os nomes, tínhamos muitas opções, felizmente não brigamos sobre isso. Queríamos considerar melhor cada uma das ideias.

- Meu jogador de futebol. – murmurei beijando sua barriga.

- Que bonitinhos! – Alice entrou como um furacão na cozinha. – Sai Edward, minha vez! – disse me empurrando e agachou na frente dela. – Oi bebê da titia! Como você está?

- Poxa amiga... E eu? – Bella fez beicinho.

- Calma que já falo com você. – brincou e a abraçou.

- E eu que sou o aniversariante? – reclamei fazendo-as rir de mim e Alice me deu um abraço apertado. Caramba, de onde vinha tanta força?

Meu aniversário tinha pouca gente, reduzido a família e amigos. Uma banda ao vivo animou o dia. Bella preparou tudo com perfeição, ela estava orgulhosa porque eu estava feliz com tudo. Todos a paparicaram muito. Deram dicas de nomes e presentes ao bebê. Agora com o sexo definido era muito mais fácil e finalmente escolhemos um quarto e a decoração. Ela e minha mãe estavam às voltas de gastar bastante com o enxoval. Ela não quis um chá de bebê, escolhemos uma instituição para fazer doações e que nossos amigos também doassem de presente ao nosso filho. Bella tinha um coração bom.

Sophie tinha grudado ainda mais em nós dois devido a gravidez, mas até o momento, todas as suas birras e choros eram facilmente contornadas. Bella tinha mais paciência que eu com a minha filha e arrumava argumentos que me deixava impressionado. As duas se davam bem o tempo inteiro. Sophie era apaixonada por Bella, assim como eu. Ela estava com ciúmes da atenção que o bebê recebia, então, decidimos incluí-la em tudo que iríamos fazer com o bebê para que pudesse criar um laço afetivo. Nate amou a ideia de ser um menino e tinha usado seu dinheiro da mesada para comprar um presente para Bella. Ela ficou emocionada e realmente grata. E eu fiquei feliz porque meu filho era um tremendo galante!

- Antes que Edward dê seu discurso de aniversariante, gostaria de falar um pouco. – Bella anunciou antes do parabéns e estava completamente vermelha.

- Você já está falando. – Emmett gritou e só Mike riu, mas ambos levaram um tapa de suas respectivas. Lauren revirou os olhos e levantou os polegares para incentivar Bella a falar. Agora eu estava terrivelmente curioso.

- Vai Bella. – Nate sussurrou. Ele estava ansioso com alguma coisa. Sophie quicava no lugar querendo falar.

Nate pediu desculpas a Bella no dia seguinte que a respondeu. Foi emocionante e bonito vê-lo reconhecer o amor dela e aceitar que cuidasse dele. Ele prometeu nunca mais respondê-la daquela forma, mas tinha ficado de castigo por mais alguns dias até que estava satisfeito e realmente convencido de que tinha se arrependido.

- Hoje é um dia especial que devia agradecer a Esme e Carlisle, por ter trazido ao mundo um homem maravilhoso e que amo muito. – Bella começou olhando diretamente pra mim – A vida escolheu uma maneira inusitada de nos apresentar um ao outro, mas não me arrependo nem por um segundo, porque toda aquela loucura me deu uma família. Você é um homem incrível, namorado perfeito e pai dedicado. Este é o primeiro aniversário e muitos que iremos comemorar juntos. – disse com um sorriso e eu queria apertá-la até não poder mais.

- Podemos mostrar agora? – Sophie sussurrou alto e todo mundo riu. – Que foi? Vocês ouviram?

- Nós quatro preparamos um presente especial para você. – Bella disse e Sophie tentou erguer um pacote pesado e Nate rapidamente ajudou-a. – Espero que goste.

- Uhn... Posso abrir?

- Claro que vai abrir! Estou curiosa! – Esme gritou com um sorriso.

Com uma plateia cheia de expectativa quanto eu, rasguei o embrulho e foi revelado um livro de couro marrom bem grande. Não dava para folhear todas as páginas, mas o pouco que fiz entendi que era uma história cheia de colagens e fotos nossas em família. Fiquei realmente emocionado.

- Obrigado, amor. – sussurrei abraçando-a e beijando seus lábios – Eu te amo.

- Feliz aniversário. – sorriu docemente.

- Depois desse presente maravilhoso, acho que só posso agradecer pela linda família que tenho e pelo nosso menino que está a caminho.

Mais tarde, quando a festa tinha acabado e só a minha família tinha ficado, sentei com calma para ver meu livro de história. Alice e Rosalie estavam lá em cima com Bella e podia ouvir as gargalhadas que elas davam. Sophie já tinha desmaiado de sono e Nate ainda jogava bola no quintal com seus primos. Bella tinha preparado uma linda história atual da nossa família com fotos, pequenos textos, legendas, desenhos de Sophie, contos e até mesmo músicas. Ainda tinha espaço para anexar mais e fiquei feliz que em uma das páginas ela tenha colocado uma foto de Tanya com as crianças. Não tinha sido ofensivo. Ela fazia parte da história. A mulher que amei e deu-me filhos.

- Emocionado? – Carlisle perguntou sentado ao meu lado. Ele tinha espiado tudo. Fofoqueiro.

- Bastante.

- Confesso que fiquei bastante receoso com seu relacionamento com Bella, com as mentiras e tudo mais. Demorei a assimilar que ela tinha feito certo... De um jeito errado, mas eu gosto dela. Vocês formam um casal bonito e estou ansioso pelo meu neto. – disse baixinho para Emmett não ouvir.

- Obrigado pelo seu apoio, pai. Realmente não me importo com o certo ou o errado. Eu a amo e não estou abrindo mão dela.

- Oh, eu sei. – sorriu bebendo sua cerveja – Vocês dois estão bem?

- Adaptando às mudanças... Algumas brigas. Nada realmente preocupante.

- Faz parte. Tenho algo para te mostrar, não foi anunciado a ninguém. – murmurou tirando um papel do bolso – A família escolhida pelo banco para ser homenageada é a Onassis. Eu sei, mundo pequeno que chega ser ridículo, mas foi por sorteio. – encolheu os ombros em forma de desculpa – Gostaria de conversar com ela sobre isso antes?

- Gostaria sim pai, obrigada.

- Ei Edward, olha isso! – Emmett chamou minha atenção e rapidamente mudamos de assunto.

Emmett estava aprontando novamente. Seu casamento da última vez ficou por um fio e esperava não ter que intervir, de novo. Rosalie não merecia sofrer com as besteiras do meu irmão, que podia ser muito amável, mas tinha uma facilidade enorme em desviar de conduta e seguir o caminho errado. Jogos e mulheres. Isso pode tornar um vício, um caminho sem volta e o que pudesse fazer para tirá-lo disso, iria. Agora o gênio queria dar um jeito de prender Rosalie a ele com uma outra gravidez, para que não descubra o deslize que teve recentemente apostando alto em corrida de cavalos. Meu pai e eu tapamos o buraco. Ele estava por um fio na sociedade. Sendo meu irmão, meu dever era dar chances, por isso não tinha contado nada a Bella. Ela não perdoaria Emmett se ele magoasse Rosalie.

Balancei minha cabeça e foquei minha atenção na conversa. Não era hora de pensar nisso.

Jasper estava planejando uma ida ao próximo jogo e fui zoado até não poder mais porque primeiro iria combinar com Bella. Como se eles não falassem com as mulheres deles antes. A minha estava grávida e dependendo do humor dela, minha saída poderia gerar uma briga desnecessária. Aturei as implicâncias até o momento que elas desceram e colocaram ordem na situação. Bella disse que naquele momento não se importava, mas que devia refazer a pergunta no dia. Tinha que ganhar um milhão por conhecê-la bem.

Assim que todos foram embora, nos recolhemos no quarto, tomamos um banho juntos, mas enquanto terminava de me barbear porque estava machucando-a e deixando várias marquinhas vermelhas pela sua pele, pensei enquanto minha vida estava bem mais calma e familiar. E amava isso. Encontrei-a deitada na cama enrolada no seu robe, porque ultimamente roupas têm incomodado bastante e falando ao celular rindo. Imediatamente comecei a ver vermelho, estava a ponto de perguntar quem era quando ela avisa que é sua prima, Jane, contando algumas fofocas de conhecidos. Ela estava falando em italiano, era sexy como inferno ouvi-la assim, mas talvez para me deixar tranquilo mudou a conversa para inglês.

- Estou com uma barriga enorme para viajar, Jane. – Bella disse com um sorriso – Seria legal passar uns dias na praia, preciso ver com Edward se existe alguma maneira de irmos agora que as crianças estão de férias. - murmurou pensativa e olhou-me rapidamente – Eu não sei exatamente. Talvez um final de semana. Será que vovô viria? Todos? Gosto disso, mas se não der, vocês viriam na minha casa? Quero vê-los! Ok, vou ver isso e te aviso. Beijos em todos.

- Sua família vem?

- Na verdade, queriam vir para nossa casa em L.A... Eu não sei sua agenda, existe alguma possibilidade de um final de semana juntos?

- Por mim, soa perfeito. Só podemos fazer isso este mês...

- Obrigada. Vou organizar tudo. – sorriu verdadeiramente feliz e me puxou para um beijo – Bem melhor sem barba.

- Você não fala com sua família materna? – perguntei curiosamente. Ela só falava muito com sua família paterna.

- Não. Só um tio que vinha me visitar de tempos em tempos, mas eles não aceitaram o casamento dos meus pais e diz meu avô que eles culparam meu pai pela morte da minha mãe e então se afastaram. – respondeu com um beicinho – Sempre quis conhecê-los.

- São os Onassis, não são? – perguntei pensando em uma maneira delicada de começar o assunto.

- São sim.

- O banco do meu pai tem negócios com uns Onassis.

- Jura? Como assim?

- Tem tempo já, são uns negócios relacionados a Sea Cullen também, eles investem em navegação.

- Sério? Mundo pequeno. – murmurou meio perdida – Você já os conheceu? Eles são legais?

- Só os vi umas vezes... – respondi pegando na sua mão – No próximo mês acontecerá o leilão de gala do banco e eles são os convidados da noite porque fizeram uma doação de mais de um milhão para a instituição do banco...

- Uhn... Eu já recebi parte da minha herança materna. E é por isso que não tenho contato, sempre quis, mas...

- Você sente bem com isso? Podemos mudar tudo se não quiser.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Não vejo problema. É como se eu nunca tivesse existido para eles, então, fingirei da mesma forma. – respondeu segurando minha mão – Até é bom, poderei vê-los mesmo que de longe. Matar minha curiosidade.

- Se mudar de ideia...

- Estou bem com isso, eu prometo. Obrigada por perguntar.

- Amei tanto seu presente... – murmurei mudando de assunto e me aproximando dela – Você simplesmente foi criativa com ele.

- Acho bom que tenha gostado, deu muito trabalho. – brincou me empurrando porque sabia o motivo no qual estava me aproximando dela daquele jeito – Edward...

- O quê? Agora eu quero meu real presente de aniversário.

- Outro presente? Ah, eu tenho outro presente. – sorriu docemente me empurrando e saiu da cama – Sabia que você iria exigir outro presente. – brincou balançando a cabeça, entrou no closet e demorou uma eternidade lá dentro e saiu com um novo embrulho nas mãos – O quê? Decepcionado?

- Imaginei que você sairia fantasiada de lá, mas tudo bem, o que é isso? – perguntei ansioso e curioso.

- Meu presente particular. – sorriu ternamente e deixou que rasgasse o embrulho – Promete que as crianças não vão encontrar isso.

- Prometo.

Bella tinha revelado a maioria das fotos que tirei dela grávida. Às vezes usava bastante a nossa câmera profissional e brincava em momentos que estava nua ou apenas vestindo minha camiseta, pouca roupa durante a gravidez inteira. Ela ficava meio tímida em algumas fotos, outras ela nem se dava conta que estava sendo fotografada. Principalmente aquelas do lado de fora, mas também tinha algumas fotos nossas juntos, beijando, sozinhos, na cama... Ela andou mexendo no meu computador para ter aquelas fotos em momentos mais... Íntimos. Isso era coisa minha. Eu adorava fotografá-la nua.

E também tinha muitas fotos dela grávida em um estúdio.

- Alice disse que seria legal fazer um ensaio durante a gravidez. – disse observando minha reação – Escolhi o tema com a fotógrafa, ela foi super gente boa e adorou minhas dicas. Sabia que você ia gostar, porque você vive dizendo que ama... Meu corpo assim. – sorriu timidamente enquanto passava as fotos. Não era realmente sobre nudez. Ela estava nua, mas não dava para ver nada além dos seus contornos, olhares, sorrisos e nas poses mais claras ela usava um top escuro com brilhos e short justo. – Combinei de voltar lá ainda essa semana para fazer um ensaio só nosso. Para colocar no quarto do bebê. Você gostou?

- Eu amei todas essas fotos. – murmurei soltando a caixa e puxando-a para um beijo – Você sabe que amo observar você, tirar fotos suas...

- Eu sei disso, mas nunca deixe que as crianças vejam isso. Nate já é um adolescente e ele vai achar que cultivamos pornografia.

- Não é pornografia quando a mulher é minha. – sorri tirando tudo que tinha no meu caminho porque agora realmente queria meu presente. Bella me empurrou e murmurou um espere. - Jesus! Esperar mais o quê? Estou o dia inteiro fantasiando transar com você, mas não tive oportunidade nem de te beijar direito sem ter alguém por perto. – reclamei feito um adolescente hormonal.

Bella não aguentou segurar a risada.

- Coisas boas vem para aqueles que esperam. – sorriu ternamente meio que zombando de mim e a peguei bruscamente, colocando sentada no meu colo. – Edward, espera!

- Não estou mais a fim, estou sendo bonzinho e você brincando comigo.

- Espera, amor, sério! – pediu impedindo que abrisse seu robe e então fiquei interessado no que estava por baixo, ela bateu nas minhas mãos, mas o bebê mexendo contra minha barriga me distraiu e ela saiu do meu colo rapidamente, corada e arfando de rir. Puxou uma venda e sorriu de um jeito perverso. – Aqui... Tenho uma surpresa. Preciso que fique vendado.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Meu outro presente de aniversário. – disse sorridente e deixei que me vendasse, mas acabei aproveitando seus seios no meu rosto e mordendo um deles e subi minhas mãos pela parte externa da sua coxa até a bunda, mas não deu tempo de sentir o que ela vestia. Se vestia alguma coisa. Ela bateu na minha testa – Para com isso. Tarado.

- Você vai me deixar cair na escada?

- Claro.

- O que estamos fazendo?

- Quando calar a boca vai descobrir. – respondeu e decidi que deveria agarrá-la – Edward, você precisa tornar as coisas difíceis. Para de apertar minha bunda. Segura o tesão por cinco minutos.

- Baby, não dá. – retruquei colocando a mão que segurava a minha como guia bem no meu pau animado. Definitivamente tinha regredido ao nível de adolescente hormonal excitado.

- Edward! – Bella resmungou com um grunhido e realmente gostei desse som. De repente, nós paramos. Eu estava perdido, tentando me localizar, mas nós viramos muito e não conseguia fazer ideia de onde estávamos. – Chegamos. Pode esperar cinco minutos aqui sem trapacear? – perguntou e senti que ficou na ponta dos pés para apertar ainda mais minha venda.

- Não sei... O que eu vou ganhar com isso? – perguntei segurando-a pela cintura e ela riu contra meus lábios e logo em seguida beijando-me com bastante intensidade. – Hum...

- A noite será boa. – sussurrou e se afastou.

Resolvi ser um menino obediente e esperei. Ela não demorou muito. Senti um cheiro bom e ouvi uma música baixa e fui puxado para frente e ouvi a porta ser fechada atrás de mim. Bella estava próxima, mas não estava me tocando. Isso me deixou ansioso.

- Pode soltar a venda. – sussurrou com a voz falha e soube que estava nervosa. O que quer que fosse iria gostar só porque tinha colocado esforço nisso.

Eu estava tentando ser romântico. Ela também, pelo visto. Na área da piscina aquecida, Bella conseguiu decorar um espaço com velas, almofadas, havia algo não identificado para comer em cima de uma pequena mesa para dois e música. Ambiente perfeito para namorar e finalizar a noite, porém, vê-la só de lingerie escura de renda fez a minha mente mergulhar na sarjeta. Seu sutiã empurrava os seios fartos pra cima como duas almofadas brancas. O contorno da sua barriga. O quadril. As pernas. Uhn...

A noite realmente será boa.

Eu estava pronto para atacar.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertencem a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 22 – Just Give Me a Reason**

_Música: Just Give Me a Reason – Pink _

- Bella, faz aquela trança no meu cabelo? – Sophie pediu quicando na cama. Verdade seja dita, acompanhar o ritmo alucinante dela estava me cansando, ainda mais que a barriga pesava a cada dia que passava. Graças a Deus meu menino era forte e saudável como o pai e demostrava sinais da sua vitalidade chutando tudo que encontrava dentro de mim. Ele brincou por um tempo de fazer minha bexiga de trampolim.

- Outro dia. Agora você sabe que no ballet só é permitido coque. – disse sentando-me atrás dela e puxando seus cabelos com a escova – Quando formos a festinha de aniversário, faço a trança, ok?

- Por que nós temos que ir?

- Por que ela veio no seu, querida.

- Ela veio porque ela quis.

- Sophie, chega de discutir esse assunto. Deixa de ser desanimada. Ela é sua amiguinha da escola.

- Ela é amiga de Tara e eu não gosto delas.

- Você é muito pequena para não gostar das pessoas, portanto, decido isso por você. – respondi segurando seus ombros pequenos – Vai ser legal. Se for chato, a gente fica um pouquinho e vamos embora, combinado?

- Vai ser chato.

Jesus! Pirracenta como Edward! Continuei com seu cabelo sem respondê-la. Preparei sua roupa e descemos juntas para o café da manhã. Nossos meninos já estavam a mesa vestidos para academia e de lá, levaria Sophie ao ballet e Edward seguiria para o trabalho.

- Posso ir ao cinema enquanto Sophie está no ballet? – Nate perguntou ansioso. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com esse menino. Ele deu um olhar suplicante ao pai, que ainda não tinha manifestado nenhuma reação. Coitado. Edward era bem durão. – Bella me busca quando a aula acabar. Dá tempo certinho.

Nate estava de paquera com uma menina e ele me disse que ia chamá-la ao cinema, que era para ajudar com o pai dele. Edward não gostava que Nate saísse sem um de nós dois ou alguém da família. Ele andava bastante neurótico depois do sequestro. Nate não estava abrindo mão da segurança, só não me queria por perto enquanto decidia se colocava o braço no encosto da cadeira dela ou segura sua mão. Essa fase é tão fofa.

- Por mim tudo bem. – respondi tranquilizando-o com um sorriso e olhei para Edward, que estava me olhando com bastante atenção. – O que acha, Edward?

- Você vai com quem? – Edward perguntou casualmente enquanto cortava seu queijo no prato.

Virei para Sophie, cortando suas panquecas e derramando um pouco de cauda com frutas.

- Uhn... Uma amiga. – Nate respondeu corando profundamente. Edward segurou o sorriso e toquei sua canela com meu pé. – Você deixa?

- Que amiga?

- Santo cristo, Edward! – intrometi-me sem paciência com a tortura que estava fazendo com o menino e ele deixou escapar um sorriso enorme.

- Tudo bem. Direto da academia para o cinema. Deixe sua roupa no carro, fique perto do seu segurança, não saia do perímetro, obedeça-o e principalmente me ligue se acontecer qualquer coisa. – Edward disse bem sério e severo – Leve dinheiro, não deixe que ela pague nada, abra as portas e ofereça tudo. Se o cinema estiver cheio, segure a mão dela na desculpa de não se perder, mas não precisa soltar. Mulheres gostam de se sentir seguras e bem vindas. E ah, escove os dentes.

Nate queria cavar um buraco e se esconder, mas ouviu com atenção tudo que o pai disse e prometeu se comportar. Peguei a mão de Edward dando um aperto agradecido e ele sorriu pra mim, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo. Hoje ele teria um dia interessante no trabalho. Já comecei meu plano para esquentar a noite. Depois da surpresa do seu aniversário, no qual eu me senti presenteada, pude entender – finalmente – as maravilhas de um bom sexo durante a gravidez capaz de dar um orgasmo duplo de desmaiar. Agora iria aproveitar isso enquanto estava me sentindo bem. A gravidez já fazia sentido na minha mente, agora precisava me colocar no fato que em breve meu filho estará nos meus braços. Eu cheguei a um nível de ansiedade tão grande que pensei em contar os dias no calendário.

Terminamos de comer e saímos todos juntos no mesmo carro, direto para academia. Dr. Molina estava feliz com meus exercícios físicos, ele disse que parecia mais saudável e realmente me reconhecia melhor como uma boa pessoa. Meu humor estava controlado, o bebê estava bem, a prática me dava fome, conseguia comer no horário certo e deixava minha mente fora de problemas. Por enquanto.

Assistir Edward lutando era quase uma preliminar pra mim. A maneira que ele ficava concentrado, suado e bravo deixava minha calcinha molhada. Minha e de toda população feminina presente. Eu ficava extremamente feliz quando ele passava por mim ou virava na minha direção na sala de exercícios, mandava um beijo ou sorria. Sophie transitava entre as duas salas o tempo todo, marcando o território por mim. Mesmo quando ele foi abordado por alguma mulher, ela exigiu colo – com ele suado e tudo - e disse: "Meu pai tem namorada". Foi hilário. Até a mulher riu. Infelizmente não estava perto, mas Edward me contou achando a maior graça.

Outras grávidas faziam a mesma aula que eu, todas elas estavam na segunda gravidez, o que foi bom pra mim. Peguei várias dicas durante algumas conversas e tentei não ficar assustada com relatos. Uma delas, a que mais gostava, chamada Marisa, era uma descendente de espanhóis lindíssima e simpática que teve trinta e nove horas de trabalho de parto do seu primeiro filho. Um adorável menininho de cinco anos que trocava inglês pelo espanhol durante a conversa. Outra, a Chris, também teve hiperemese na primeira gravidez e me assegurou que ter o segundo filho logo em seguida era a melhor coisa, porque o trabalho seria dobrado, mas de uma vez só. Edward e eu não estamos com planos de outro filho, pelo menos não no momento. Esse já não foi planejado. E quantas crianças teríamos em casa? Não sou fã de creche.

Desviei minha atenção da conversa e olhei para Edward socando seu companheiro de luta. Sério. Eu posso gozar agora mesmo. Literalmente.

- Malhar com o marido é uma boa preliminar. – Marisa disse ao meu lado. O marido dela é quem Edward estava lutando. – Que calor.

- Concordo. – murmurei abanando meu rosto e elas riram.

Depois que nossas aulas terminaram, vesti Sophie para o ballet no vestiário e encontrei com os meninos do lado de fora nos esperando. Edward estava com uma toalha no pescoço e aproveitando a distração das crianças, puxei-o por ali e dei um beijo indecente.

- Bella...

- Vamos? Todos prontos?

- Almoçamos juntos? – perguntou-me pegando minha bolsa e de Sophie, pendurando no seu ombro.

- Sinto muito, querido. Tenho um almoço marcado com sua mãe e Rosalie. – respondi sabendo que ele ficaria decepcionado.

- Jura? – perguntou com um beicinho. – Só nos veremos à noite?

- Não sei. Quatro horas tenho algumas entrevistas na Sea Cullen dos futuros ajudantes. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Tenho reunião. – murmurou desapontado.

Oh, eu sei. Descobri que Mike pode dar com a língua nos dentes com muita facilidade.

- Então só a noite. – sussurrei aproximando-me e dei um último beijo. – Até mais tarde.

Edward seguiu para empresa em um carro com Jared e Jim. E eu e as crianças seguimos em outro carro com Jake e Liam. Paul estava nos seguindo em um carro com mais quatro seguranças. Eles faziam todo o perímetro de segurança antes que pudéssemos sair. Nate desceu no cinema com Liam e mais dois. Dei tanta recomendação que me chamei de chata internamente. Sophie estava triste que o irmão ia ao cinema sem ela e tentei acalmá-la com seus argumentos inteligentes e ciumentos do tipo: O irmão é meu e eu devo ir junto. Decidi que poderia prometer um dia de cinema com ela e o pai.

Sempre acompanhei as aulas de Sophie sozinha. Muitas outras mães e babás ficavam ali. Algumas até conversava uma vez ou outra, já eram conhecidas. Dessa vez trouxe meu ipad para continuar o desenho de algumas roupas e depois passaria para o papel. Esme e eu realmente ficaríamos na rua, almoçaríamos juntas e ela me levaria a um amigo com bons tecidos que forneciam para alguns estilistas. Se minha coleção fosse aprovada, eu iria chamar Alice para trabalhar comigo. Não entendia nada sobre vendas e publicidade. Ela entendia bem disso e talvez Edward pudesse me ajudar com uma equipe.

Alice era ótima. E estava sendo escravizada na Neiman Marcus, sendo reduzida a uma personal shopper. A loja perderia uma excelente vendedora, porque a roubaria pra mim.

A professora anunciou que hoje seria a primeira parte do teste para o próximo musical. As meninas gritaram animadas e ansiosas, juntamente como todas nós cheias de expectativas. Sophie olhou pra mim angustiada. Eu a conhecia tão bem. Ela estava com medo de falhar. Sorri tentando passar um pouco e confiança e ela virou para aula. Sophie foi a última a sair do teste, isso significava que ela estava escolhida... De primeira. Animada com a notícia de sua professora, abraçou espontaneamente a amiguinha que também ficou até o fim.

Sophie levava o ballet a sério. E meu objetivo ao colocá-la nas aulas estava sendo cumprido. Rapidamente tirei uma foto e enviei a Edward.

_*Em breve teremos muitas meninas para o chá da tarde.*_

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Edward respondeu.

_*Muito linda essa menina. Parece com o pai*_

Revirei os olhos e continuei minha programação do dia. Antes de buscar Nate no cinema, Edward finalmente encontrou minha surpresa no meio das suas coisas do trabalho. Ele deve ter me ligado imediatamente.

- Tenho sorte de ser o chefe, porque minha mulher deixou uma calcinha de renda azul clara, com o cheiro dela, que me deixa louco, no meio das minhas coisas. – disse baixo, bem rouco. Ele tinha gostado.

- Jura? – perguntei fingindo surpresa e inocência – Acho que perdi a calcinha que estava usando. – sussurrei sedutoramente. – Você a guarda pra mim?

- Bella, você realmente está sem calcinha?

- Sim. Eu perdi nas suas coisas.

- Jesus Cristo. Vamos almoçar juntos. _Agora_.

- Você não vai me almoçar. Comporte-se. – respondi encerrando a ligação e Jacob sufocou a risada ao meu lado. – Sem comentários.

- Sim senhora. – respondeu divertido.

Jake era um bom amigo. Eu gostava da companhia dele. Sempre tranquilo, sereno e cheio de sabedoria. Talvez seu tempo no exército tenha lhe dado isso. Nós conversamos bastante no caminho para o cinema e encontramos Nate na porta, com um sorriso enorme. Jacob e eu nos entreolhamos e evitamos sorrir para que ele não percebesse, mas Sophie deu seu show de ciúmes questionando-o várias coisas e o acusou de ser um irmão ruim por ter ido ao cinema sem ela. Nate tinha paciência e era bonzinho demais com ela, aturou tudo calado e prometeu levá-la na próxima vez.

Eu esperava que o bebê não fosse uma versão de Edward com uma pitada de Sophie, caso contrário, estaria perdida. Três pessoinhas mimadas e irritantes era demais pra mim.

Enviei uma mensagem obscena para Edward. Algo completamente sem vergonha. A cabeça dele se dividiria em duas quando lesse. Sorri internamente. Esme estava dando comida a Sophie, porque era uma avó coruja. Os meninos estavam foleando o catálogo de modelos de biquínis... Sendo adolescentes normais. Rosalie olhou pra mim e para eles e balançou a cabeça divertida.

Edward respondeu minha mensagem com uma única palavra que me fez arrepiar.

_*Isabella*_

Quando ele me chamava de Isabella durante o sexo ou quando estava gozando me deixava louca. E logo em seguida mandou outra, em resposta, para a mensagem. Nós fomos avançando no assunto até que estava completamente corada, quente e perdida. Esme chamou minha atenção duas vezes, mas fui obrigada a dizer que Edward não gostava quando demorava a responder suas mensagens. Sabendo que o filho é completamente controlador, não reclamou mais.

Assim que cheguei na empresa para a entrevista, as crianças já tinham ido com Esme. Essa era uma boa surpresa que ele não tinha ideia. Liguei para Carmen, engoli meu desprezo e sorri internamente dizendo que ela estava dispensada pela noite. Claro que ela não gostou e isso me deixou ainda mais feliz. Que morresse infeliz. Eleazar, por outro lado, não merecia nada disso.

Tirei umas fotos do meu decote e enviei diretamente para Edward e comecei as entrevistas. Todas as quatro eram boas e me vi sendo completamente inexperiente nisso. Droga. Mike veio ao meu socorro e fez perguntas pertinentes junto com a menina dos recursos humanos. Assim que terminou, fingi que estava atrasada e sai correndo de lá. Não podia dar o azar de encontrar com Edward nos corredores quando sabia que ele tinha saído da reunião para me procurar.

- Você foi embora. – acusou com um tom petulante. Ele ligou assim que não me encontrou mais lá.

- Eu sei. Esteja em casa no horário de sempre. Antes disso vai ficar trancado do lado de fora. – respondi com um sorriso.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Nada.

- Isso é um perigo. Você aprontando...

- Não sei do que está falando... – brinquei deixando algumas coisas da cozinha cair no chão – Amor, preciso desligar. Vejo você em três horas.

- É o que você pensa. – disse antes de desligar.

Eu sabia que Edward estava a caminho e por isso corri com o jantar. Não era nada além de comidas afrodisíacas. Amêndoas, mel, queijo, uvas, frutas secas e vinho para ele. Corri para tomar banho, mas assim que sai do chuveiro enrolada na toalha encontrei-o parado, encostado na soleira da porta do banheiro com um olhar quente e um sorriso lascivo.

- Você achou mesmo que depois de me deixar duro feito uma rocha o dia inteiro, iria esperar mais três horas para vir pra casa? – perguntou dando-me o meu sorriso torto favorito e puxou a toalha, deixando-a cair no chão. Seu dedo indicador passeou do meu queixo, pelo pescoço, descendo para clavícula, rodeando um mamilo, rodeando o outro, descendo pela minha barriga, trilhando o caminho da linha mais escura até parar pouco abaixo do meu umbigo.

- Realmente não achei. – respondi percebendo que a minha voz estava falhando.

- Sua própria brincadeira está agindo contra você? – perguntou aproximando-se e beijando meu pescoço – Tão cheirosa. Tão linda.

- Nós estamos sozinhos esta noite. – anunciei antes de beijá-lo – Temos um jantar aguardando lá embaixo.

- Eu já sei o que vou jantar hoje. _E agora_.

Antes que Edward pudesse me beijar, ouvimos sons de disparos e o alarme da casa começou a soar, assim como todas as luzes externas da casa.

- Vista uma roupa. – Edward disse saindo do banheiro e corri para o armário, recuperando uma calcinha e um vestido. Era o mais rápido que poderia fazer. – Eu vou levá-la para meu escritório. Quantos são? Assim que for possível, sairemos da propriedade. Levem mais seguranças para casa dos meus pais agora, meus filhos estão lá. – Edward estava berrando no telefone – Baby, sente-se aqui. – pediu gentilmente talvez percebendo que estava tão nervosa que não conseguia nem abrir a boca. Obedeci porque estava com medo de cair. – Vou arrumar umas coisas. – disse e abriu as portas do closet para que pudesse vê-lo. – Nós vamos sair da casa.

- Quem entrou aqui? – sussurrei olhando assustada para as luzes. O alarme ainda soava desesperador nos meus ouvidos.

- Não sabemos ainda. Nós vamos sair daqui. – disse e ele jogava algumas coisas dentro de uma pequena mala. Coisas dele e minhas. – Cadê sua bolsa, baby? – Edward perguntou tentando ficar calmo comigo, mas sua voz tremulava. Eu estava tremendo de medo. Cada barulhinho me fazia saltar e olhei ao meu redor diversas vezes. O alarme, mesmo que estridente, era um zumbido nos meus ouvidos.

- Sr. Cullen? – Jacob bateu na porta e abriu – Carro preparado. Precisamos ir. Eles ainda estão na propriedade. – disse baixo e letal. – Vem, Bella. – sussurrou porque eu não consegui me mexer. Edward estava do meu lado em um instante e calcei meus sapatos, sendo amparada pelos dois e peguei minha bolsa com documentos e outras coisas. – Vamos sair pela academia. Jim e Liam estão ali. – disse e vi Jared no corredor vindo ao nosso encontro.

- Enviei três carros da Sea Cullen até a casa dos seus pais. Tem dois carros fazendo perímetro nesse momento. – Jared informou. Ouvimos mais sons de disparos – Precisamos sair. A polícia chegou. – murmurou e puxou seu telefone – Você está com um policial? Deixe-me falar com ele. – disse rapidamente – Estou saindo com os dois.

O carro estava puxado em direção a escada que era na lateral da garagem. Edward estava segurando minha mão, mas eu tinha certeza que estava praticamente quebrando os dedos dele. Meu coração batia furiosamente no meu peito, me deixando surda e sem ar. Fechei os olhos tentando não ficar zonza com a velocidade que o carro estava andando. Nada fazia sentido na minha mente e coloquei minhas duas mãos na minha barriga, porque o bebê com toda certeza, estava sentindo o quão exaltada estava e nervosa naquele momento.

- Bella, fala comigo. – Edward estava me sacodindo e abri os olhos – Respira. Isso... Inspira. Expira. Você está bem? Se não falar comigo, vou mudar a rota para o hospital.

- Só preciso de uns minutinhos em silêncio. – sussurrei segurando sua mão – O bebê está agitado. Vou tentar ficar calma. – disse tentando segurar a vontade de chorar também.

- Nós chegamos. – Jacob anunciou pulando fora do carro e abrindo minha porta – Tem certeza que está bem?

- Me dê mais um minuto. – pedi abanando meu rosto por um momento. Edward começou a acariciar minha barriga, tentando trazer calma pra mim e para o bebê. – Vamos. Consigo ir.

- Se você não melhorar...

- Preciso deitar um pouco, Edward. Só isso. Estou tremendo ainda. – disse e ele me ajudou a sair do carro e levou até a porta. Esme e Carlisle estavam na porta nos esperando.

Rapidamente eles me levaram para o sofá e a ajudante de Esme trouxe um copo de água. Só precisava de uns minutinhos em silêncio para respirar fundo. Edward esteve o tempo todo do meu lado, segurando minha mão e até passou um pouco de gelo pelo meu rosto, porque estava suando loucamente.

- Estou bem. Só fiquei assustada. – disse abrindo os olhos – O que aconteceu? De repente de uma noite romântica, estávamos sendo atacados?

- Era um assalto. – disse beijando minha mão – Não é a primeira vez que acontece conosco.

- Por um momento pensei que fosse Victória.

- Não estamos descartando essa possibilidade, mas pelo jeito... Parece assalto mesmo. Sofremos tentativas pelo menos uma vez ao ano.

- Você não está mentindo pra mim, está?

- Juro que não.

- Tudo bem. Estou com medo de ficar sozinha em casa agora. Imagina se estou com as crianças? Acho que teria um ataque. – murmurei respirando fundo.

- Da última vez, Edward me deixou louca. – Esme disse preocupada – Seattle está demais. A criminalidade desta cidade fica pior a cada ano. E nós sempre contratamos seguranças.

- Sorte que meus homens foram rápidos e eficientes em detectar a invasão e acionaram o alarme manualmente. – Edward retrucou ainda me segurando – Se você estiver se sentindo mal...

- Eu sei, Edward. Não me irrite com isso. – resmunguei em tom de alerta e ele ficou quieto – Cadê as crianças?

- Sophie está assistindo desenhos. Ela tinha acabado de ter um acesso de birra quando descobriu que dormiria aqui. Nate estava jogando no computador de Carlisle. – Esme respondeu-me rapidamente. – Ela recusa a ficar sem você.

- Essa dependência é horrível, eu sei. Desde a suposta viagem dos dodóis e nossas conversas sobre o bebê, ela tem ficado grudada em nós. Quer dormir entre a gente e tudo.

- É ciúmes do bebê. – Carlisle disse preocupado – Isso não é muito bom.

- Nós estamos colocando-a envolvida em tudo, inclusive, decidimos levá-la às compras de algumas coisas do enxoval. – Edward respondeu me abraçando e deitei a cabeça no seu ombro – Ela já conversa com a barriga de Bella e faz algumas perguntas.

- Vocês estão com fome? O jantar está pronto.

Seguimos em direção a opulenta sala de jantar da casa, onde tinha a mesa posta para todos. Como se depois que a minha casa tivesse sofrido um assalto conseguisse comer alguma coisa. Sophie deu um gritinho agudo e infantil quando nos viu e pulou no colo do pai, enchendo-o de beijos e dizendo que a Vovó não queria devolvê-la. Ela ficou meio desconfiada quando dissemos que iríamos dormir aqui também. Nate perguntou se estava tudo bem, mas depois iria conversar com ele porque poderia assistir na televisão.

Nós jantamos todos juntos conversando sobre tópicos leves, mas rodei a minha comida pelo prato sem realmente sentir o gosto ou colocar todas as opções que Esme tinha colocado ali. O bife parecia estar ótimo, só comi uns pedaços, mas Edward praticamente devorou dois. Tudo bem que ele para sair mais cedo, pulou o almoço e devia estar querendo comer a casa inteira. É horrorosa essa sensação de impotência. Se tivesse acontecido algo pior? Se a nossa segurança não tivesse sido eficaz? Se fosse durante o período que estive sozinha esperando-o? Se eles conseguissem entrar quando Edward estava chegando e resolvessem fazer algo pior?

- Pare de pensar no pior. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e não tinha percebido que todos tinham acabado de comer e estavam esperando a sobremesa. – Você não comeu quase nada.

- Não estou com fome assim...

- Já volto. – disse e saiu do cômodo em direção a cozinha.

- Bella, você está se sentindo bem? – Carlisle perguntou preocupado. – Todos nós percebemos que você não comeu bem.

- Sem apetite. Sinto muito pela desfeita. – respondi envergonhada – Minha mente começou a trabalhar em várias possibilidades. E eu também pensei que fosse algo pior. – sussurrei para as crianças não ouvirem.

- Terapia favorita. Só tinha de creme com pedaços de chocolate. – Edward colocou um pote de sorvete na minha frente e uma colher só. – Você vai ficar melhor.

Toda essa agitação da noite não me permitiu dormir. Mesmo depois de estar entupida de sorvete. No meio da madrugada desci sentindo fome, porque obviamente, o bebê devia estar querendo comer a vida fora de mim. Preparei um sanduíche de peito de peru e achei um suco na geladeira de Esme. Essa situação toda só mostrava que tinha relaxado em relação a Victória. Tinha sido comprovado ser assalto, que não só invadiu nossa casa, assim como outras do condomínio e em uma delas conseguiu render o dono e roubar o cofre. A polícia e os seguranças de Edward conseguiram capturar cinco dos caras. Eles estavam distribuídos em vans.

Terminei meu lanche chegando a conclusão que se apenas um assalto tinha conseguido nos mover, Victória também poderia. Ela não gostava de perder. Edward trocou seu relacionamento por uma menina vinte anos mais jovem, a filha do homem que ela matou. A imprensa, por algum motivo, não tinha conseguido chegar a isso. Um novo plano começou a se formar na minha mente e disse pra mim mesma que deveria seguir todos os passos ou poderia me colocar em mais problemas ainda.

- A fome chegou? – Edward perguntou e saltei assustada. – Desculpe. Você não estava na cama...

- Sentindo falta da minha cama e também foi a fome. – respondi descendo do meu banquinho – Fiz um sanduíche. Acabei de comer, já ia subir.

- Você está mais corada, parece melhor. – disse tocando meu rosto. Edward ficou parado me olhando, analisou todo meu rosto e franziu o cenho – O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Hã?

- Nada. Coisa da minha cabeça. – murmurou balançando um pouco e pegou minha mão – Vamos voltar para cama.

Seria possível que Edward... Não. Ele não podia me conhecer tão bem assim. Deixei que ele me rebocasse para o quarto e deitamos juntos, com ele novamente segurando minhas pernas para que pudesse sentir quando me movimentasse bruscamente ou saísse da cama. Não preguei os olhos o resto da noite, fiquei maravilhada com alguns movimentos do bebê e outros tive que brigar com ele por me machucar. O garoto já estava praticando ginástica olímpica dentro de mim. Ou luta, inspirado no pai e no irmão. Amanheceu, Edward acordou e ficou admirado com a maneira que ele movia.

- Será que está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Apenas movimentando-se, baby. Ontem ele passou o dia quieto, devia estar dormindo, depois ele começou. Já está trocando o dia pela noite.

- Você já pensou em um nome? – perguntou calmamente, beijando a pele esticada da minha barriga.

- Eu gosto de Benjamin.

- Eu gosto de Noah.

- Benjamin Noah Cullen?

- Não gostei como soa. Eu também gosto de Benjamin, chamaríamos de Ben. – retrucou balançando a cabeça.

- Benjamin é fofo. Imagina um bebê pequenininho com esse nome? – sussurrei imaginando meu filho nos meus braços.

- Acho que podemos deixar este como primeiro nome. – sorriu e olhou para meu umbigo se movimentando – Você gosta do seu nome, filho? – perguntou e a resposta foi o bebê mudando de posição para um lado só. Ele pressionava tudo aqui dentro. – Outch. Volte para o lugar menino, você vai deixar sua mãe sem ar.

- Benjamin Cullen, volte pra cá agora. – brinquei cutucando o lado que ele pressionava.

- Pai? Bella? – Nate bateu na porta e o deixamos entrar – Owen e Connor podem ir lá pra casa hoje?

- Seus primos devem passar o dia conosco, tem certeza que pode dar atenção a todos? – Edward perguntou e ele balançou a cabeça positivamente – Ok, pode chamá-los.

- Um dia com meninos em casa. Barulho, gritaria, meninos suados e som de videogame a toda altura. – brinquei cutucando-o.

- Era pior quando Emmett e eu éramos menores. Cada um trazia seu grupo de amigos e ainda brigávamos um com o outro.

- Precisamos ir. Tenho que levar Sophie em uma festinha de aniversário hoje. – disse levantando-me da cama e ele reclamou.

- E eu faço o quê?

- Chame seus próprios amiguinhos para brincar. – provoquei pegando umas das roupas que ele trouxe pra mim. – Edward, existe a possibilidade de irmos agora? O dia está um pouco apertado. Principalmente que teremos visitas e irei sair no começo da tarde.

Arrastei Edward para casa com as crianças. Agradeci Esme pela acolhida surpresa. Edward precisou conversar com os seguranças e com a polícia sobre o assalto e a imprensa estava acampada na porta de casa. Um dos paparazzi estava pendurado na árvore do outro lado da rua, tirando fotos minhas e das crianças enquanto entravamos em casa. Jacob precisou usar força bruta e literalmente quebrar a câmera dele, mas essas porcarias tecnológicas eram um caso sério. As fotos estavam na internet uma hora mais tarde.

Essa era a minha desvantagem. Victória poderia facilmente saber tudo sobre Edward e eu, nosso cotidiano, dia-a-dia, mas, eu não tinha controle sobre nada relacionado a ela. Isso iria mudar e muito em breve.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertencem a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 23 – Parachute**

_Música: Parachute – Train_.

- Bella! Tem areia no meu olho! – Sophie gritou alvoroçada, pulando de um lado ao outro – Socorro!

- Calma! Fica parada! – Bella pediu ajoelhando-se na frente dela e soprou toda areia, tirando o cabelo que também estava. – Prontinho. Vou molhar seu rosto agora. – disse jogando metade da sua garrafinha de água no rosto dela – Agora vê se para de jogar areia para o alto.

- Tá bom. Só queria uma chuva de areia. – Sophie disse com um charminho. Bella não caiu na dela.

- Não faça novamente. – disse voltando-se a sentar no sol com sua prima e beber seu suco de laranja. Bella estava aproveitando o sol, deitada só de biquíni e conversando animadamente com sua prima o tempo todo.

- Uma nova cerveja? – Demetri perguntou tocando meu ombro. Agora ele era mais legal comigo.

- Amor, está na hora de irmos. Sophie precisa comer e eu também. – Bella disse olhando-me sobre os ombros – Podemos ir? Ficamos na piscina de tarde.

- Claro baby. – sorri levantando-me e ajudando-a a catar todas as coisas ao redor – Sophie, vamos limpar a areia do seu corpo.

- Não quero comer agora, podemos ficar mais um pouco?

- Sinto muito princesa, Bella e o bebê estão com fome.

- Não me importo com o bebê.

- Pare com isso agora. Levante e venha limpar suas mãos. – ordenei e ela veio com um beicinho – Não quero mais que diga isso, entendeu? Ele é seu irmão.

- Desculpe papai. – sussurrou aumentando o beicinho e deixando os olhos lacrimejarem. Ela ficava fofa demais assim e meu coração derretia e antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo e pegá-la no colo, Bella limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

A casa deles em Los Angeles era grande e confortável. A família de Bella, sendo Italiana, estava sempre preparada e equipada para receber muita gente, por isso, eles insistiram que toda a minha família também viesse, em forma de agradecimento por cuidar tão bem da Bella. Meus pais aceitaram o convite, o que obrigou Emmett e Rosalie a virem, já que as crianças estavam de férias. Separamos quatro dias para ficarmos juntos, ela estava extremamente feliz em estar com eles, todos eles paparicaram e ficaram maravilhados com o tamanho que a barriga dela estava. Benjamin não parava de mexer toda vez que alguém o cutucava. Aro parecia que ia explodir de felicidade. Demetri estava sentindo na pele a sensação que um dia eu iria descobrir: Ver alguém que você amou e criou começando a sua geração. Sophie iria demorar ainda uns cinquenta anos para isso.

Nate estava namorando, sério, não soube isso por ele. Bella me contou de noite quando questionei porque ele andava falando muito ao telefone e estava completamente distraído. Bella estava completamente ciumenta com isso, mas, ainda era a cúmplice favorita dele. Ele só veio me contar porque o provoquei sobre isso. Na verdade, meu filho estava com medo de ser zoado, já que seus primos estavam chamando-o de maricas por pedir uma garota em namoro. Eu conhecia os pais dela, boas pessoas e de bem. Não vi nenhum problema. Garotos demoram a ser maduros nesse quesito, principalmente quando não estão apaixonados. Eu tive que, ter _a conversa_ com ele. Foi engraçado estar falando sobre sexo com meu filho prestes a completar onze anos de idade. Graças a Deus Bella poderia falar com Sophie por mim, porque simplesmente não consigo. Sou o tipo de pai que gosta de ser enganado. Nate ficou com vergonha no começo, porém, logo se soltou e perguntou algumas coisas. Fiquei um pouco assustado. Será que eles transariam tão cedo? Bella garantiu que não. Que a menina, a tal de Rebecca, não era assim. Ela tinha levado os dois para lanchar em uma tarde no shopping e a conheceu.

Eu acho que definitivamente precisava colocar minha mente no fato que em alguns anos, meu filho estaria fazendo sexo e poderia engravidar uma garota.

- Pensando em quê? – Bella perguntou calmamente, sentando-se no meu colo e abraçando meus ombros – Você está distraído. Com fome?

- Um pouco, mas estava apenas pensando na vida. – respondi beijando seu rosto – Pensando em você, nas crianças e na nossa família.

- Algo preocupante?

- Não. Está tudo bem. – garanti acariciando sua barriga. – E você? Benjamin está te deixando bem hoje?

- Sim. Ele gosta do sol e de estar com a família.

Isso me fez pensar em outra coisa. Carmen. Ela realmente estava passando dos limites. Eu estava em uma situação na qual tinha que pensar muito antes de agir. Bella e ela estavam trocando farpas a todo momento que estavam sozinhas. Isso me incomodava. Carmen não tinha motivos e direito de estar chateada com Bella por tudo que aconteceu. Se eu resolvi continuar meu relacionamento e perdoá-la todos os dias da minha vida, ninguém mais tinha que dizer nada. Era comigo que ela dormia. Em compensação, Carmen era uma grande amiga, esposa de um amigo dedicado e minha funcionária por anos, me ajudando em vários momentos com as crianças. Isso me deixava meio agitado sobre como conversar com ela sem que haja um estrago grande ou Bella realmente pire meu juízo com essa história.

Bella era ótima, mas quando ela decidia não gostar de alguém, o mundo parava, o universo parava, mas ela não mudava de ideia. Teimosa até o último fio de cabelo. Bella deixou meu colo para socorrer Sophie. Minha filha estava jogando contra mim porque exigia atenção da minha namorada nos momentos que podíamos ficar juntos. Ela estava com ciúmes do bebê, da atenção que todos davam à gravidez, do quarto dele decorado e tudo mais. Ela queria continuar com o posto de princesa caçula da casa. Sempre seria.

Jane passou no corredor de short jeans e biquíni. Ela era bonita, mais velha que Bella, parecia centrada e calma, mas definitivamente Bella tinha me estragado para vida. Depois dela nenhuma mulher seria o suficiente. Emmett, por outro lado, achou-a muito interessante e já tinha visto-o dando alguns olhares em direção a ela bem cumpridos. Enrolei o jornal e bati na nuca dele. Se Rosalie visse, o final de semana em família seria acabado.

- Para com essa porra. – disse sério, apontando para o seu rosto – Se Bella ou Rosalie percebem isso, você está em apuros.

- Sinto muito. Foi bem involuntário. Ela é a maior gata.

- Uma vez é involuntário. Três vezes não. – sussurrei furioso e recuperei minha postura a tempo de Bella voltar e me chamar com o dedo indicador – Sim querida?

- Preciso de você por cinco minutinhos. – sorriu torto e pelo seu olhar sabia que estava aprontando ou querendo – Me dá um beijo?

- Você não precisa pedir isso, baby. – respondi sorrindo e me curvando a sua altura – Que foi?

- Não quero que me beije aqui. Vamos lá em cima e me beije. – disse fazendo entender seu ponto. – E lá vou te dizer _os lugares que quero ser beijada_.

Ela não precisava falar duas vezes. Nós ficamos juntos no quarto pela tarde inteira, aproveitando que Sophie estava completamente distraída com Vovô Aro e as crianças. Um dos nossos objetivos com a viagem era reconectar. Nós tínhamos um enorme buraco em nosso relacionamento, um ciúme, uma falta de confiança grande no outro. Bella tinha medo de qualquer mulher que me visse falando. Seja no trabalho ou fora dele. Esses dias minha assessora de imprensa ligou para meu celular e ela quase teve um ataque quando ouviu voz de mulher que não conhecia. E eu tinha dificuldades sim, de aceitar sua vida desconhecida, tinha curiosidade de ouvir histórias sobre seu passado. Estar ao redor da sua família me trazia questionamentos. E internamente, tinha medo que tudo fosse uma mentira.

Sabia que não era, ela estava ali do meu lado, tentando mostrar-se cada vez mais. Sendo sincera. Nós decidimos conversar abertamente sobre tudo. Claro que isso aconteceria aos poucos. No dia-a-dia tínhamos um bom convívio, mas quando brigas aconteciam, elas eram de deixar sem sono. Vê-la chorar por ciúmes de outra mulher me deixou bem preocupado com o nível crítico entre nós dois. De noite, saímos para jantar sozinhos. Rosalie queria levar as crianças ao parque e Bella não tinha pique pra isso. Não aos sete meses. Dr. Molina tinha pedido que moderasse na intensidade, que parasse de pegar peso e ficasse o máximo de tempo que pudesse em repouso.

Ela escolheu culinária japonesa, sentamos em um agradável restaurante que servia tudo em rodízio. Bella não deveria exagerar na dose, mas ela nunca comia muito. O apetite dela normalmente era baixo, porém, sem frescura. Ela engordou um total de seis quilos na gravidez inteira. Quando chegamos em casa, Nate estava falando ao celular. Eles tinham muito assunto, mas não queria reprimi-lo por isso. Era até bonitinho. Meu filho tem uma namorada, literalmente, estou velho. Jane – que não era minha fã - roubou Bella de mim e as duas desapareceram em algum canto da casa para fofocar. Sophie estava com sono e então, me ocupei de cuidar dela para que pudesse dormir.

A viagem em si foi muito boa. Os meninos estavam se divertindo. Nate "pagou uns micos" como cair da cadeira, chutar areia em uma menina que passou por eles com o biquíni pequeno, derrubar o primo para atender a ligação de Rebecca e foi seriamente castigado pela minha mãe. Meus pais estavam tranquilos, tentando sempre apagar pequenos incêndios que Emmett causava. Ele e Rosalie estavam bem, ela parecia desconfiada do marido, mas não tinha como provar nada.

Rapidamente retornamos a nossa rotina. As crianças de férias em casa, sempre chegava ouvindo gritos, gargalhadas e corridas. Bella estava sempre trazendo amigos deles. Owen e Connor eram os gêmeos melhores amigos de Nate. Rebecca era sua namorada. Sophie tinha Ashley e Selena. Todos os dias lanches divertidos e infantis estavam sendo servidos e Bella parecia orgulhosa em manter as crianças ocupadas, mesmo que isso resultasse em um pouco de cansaço durante a noite.

- Edward... Se ficar muito complicado... Posso adiar a viagem. – Mike disse meio sem graça.

- Está tudo bem, Mike. Esse é um embargo oficial do banco, se meu pai liberou, é porque devo seguir. Só marque uma reunião de emergência com os diretores e meu pai. – murmurei olhando para o papel a minha frente.

Emmett tinha recebido uma ordem de afastamento do cargo de presidente da Sea Cullen devido aos seus gastos nos últimos meses. Meu pai com toda certeza liberou devido aos 14 milhões perdidos em jogos, colocando em risco a saúde financeira dos filhos dele e de Rosalie. A punição iria chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde, era uma questão de tempo, já que ele não ouvia nenhum conselho meu. Eu disse que jogos e mulheres, vida noturna, era uma tremenda furada. Rosalie iria surtar. O caos estava chegando e minha cabeça já estava explodindo por isso.

Agora tinha sobrado pra eu dar a notícia triste.

- Qual o motivo da reunião que ainda não entendi? – Emmett perguntou, sendo o último a entrar na sala porque estava, obviamente, atrasado para o trabalho. Novamente passando a noite fora. A assessoria de imprensa gastava um dinheiro comprando fotógrafos e tablóides para abafar o escândalo. Eu fazia isso pela minha cunhada e sobrinhos, porque eles seriamente não mereciam passar vergonha.

Comecei a reunião e quando o motivo finalmente foi explorado, ele estava queimando de raiva e tudo direcionado a mim.

- Não posso acreditar, seus traidores! – Emmett rugiu ficando de pé.

- Emmett, aquiete-se. – Carlisle ordenou friamente – Essa atitude foi tomada para que a saúde financeira dos negócios, no qual você está devidamente envolvido não seja afetada até que possa consertar seus erros e estar limpo para voltar.

- Isso é um absurdo! Não gastei nenhum dinheiro comprometido.

- Esse é um impedimento para que não gaste. – respondi tentando soar calmo, mas me sentia mal fazendo isso com meu irmão. Ele estava merecendo, mas era meu irmão. Construímos tudo juntos. Era tão doloroso tirá-lo de algo que sonhamos juntos. – O embargo começa amanhã, às nove horas. Você está de licença por uma semana. Gostaria que todos saíssem para que pudesse falar a sós com meu irmão. Reunião encerrada.

- Edward... Mano, você sabe que nunca iria nos colocar em problemas.

- Você não entende que isso é para te tirar de problemas? – sussurrei preocupado com seu vício – Nós queremos te ajudar, mas, você não me ouviu antes que isso precisasse ser feito. Quatorze milhões é muito dinheiro. Rosalie sabe disso?

- Não.

- Você não contou a ela o deslize da outra mulher?

- Claro que não, porra! Quer que meu casamento acabe?

- Não! Eu só... Emmett, você traiu sua esposa e jogou dinheiro fora. Será mesmo que está tudo bem?

- Merda, eu sei que não. Só que me afastar de tudo não vai me fazer estar melhor.

- Por que não procurar ajuda? – sugeri calmamente.

- Eu não sou um fodido doente. – gritou vermelho de raiva e levantou da cadeira, fazendo um barulho alto – Vocês vão se arrepender disso.

Massageei minhas têmporas pensando que ainda faltavam algumas horas de trabalho, mas não tinha condições de continuar. Carlisle e eu conversamos sobre Emmett por um momento até que ele foi até a sala do meu irmão dar seu sermão de pai. Resolvi que podia me dar ao luxo de ir embora descansar minha mente e procurar maneiras de ajudar o grandalhão a sair dessa sem grandes estragos. Bella estava deitada no chão da sala mexendo em seu iPad. Sophie estava dormindo ao seu lado entre algumas almofadas e Nate estava com seu notebook no colo, jogando.

- Oi pai! – disse distraidamente.

- Você chegou cedo! – Bella sorriu e rapidamente fechou a expressão – O que houve? Está tudo bem? – perguntou alarmada e sentou-se rapidamente. – Nate, me ajuda a levantar. – pediu.

- Eu faço isso. – disse a Nate e fui até ela, puxando-a – Prontinho.

- O que foi, baby?

- Nada muito bom. Problemas. – murmurei abraçando-a e beijando seus lábios macios – Podemos subir por um instante?

- Nate, olha sua irmã. Já voltamos. – Bella instruiu e pegou minha mão.

Bella preparou-me um banho quente e sentou no espaço atrás da banheira para que pudesse encostar minha cabeça no seu colo. Ela ouviu-me atentamente enquanto acariciava meu couro cabeludo. Comecei contando apenas alguns problemas da empresa, o afastamento de Emmett, mas não consegui falar o motivo de primeira.

- E por que ele foi afastado? – perguntou calmamente molhando um pouco meu cabelo.

- Emmett tem um pequeno problema. – respondi respirando fundo – Ele em um vício em jogos de aposta muito grande. Nós já tivemos uns problemas por conta disso alguns anos atrás e simplesmente abafamos o caso. Ele e Rosalie tiveram sérios problemas no casamento.

- E dessa vez aconteceu o quê?

- Meu pai precisou colocar um limite depois que recebemos a notícia que ele perdeu 14 milhões recentemente.

- Nossa! Quer dizer, eu sempre soube do seu vício em jogos, isso apareceu na minha pesquisa, mas nunca imaginei que ele gastasse tanto. – respondeu com um sussurro horrorizado. – Tenho a sensação de que Rosalie não sabe disso, correto?

- Não. Não sabe, mas saberá em breve. E isso me deixa preocupado, não quero meu irmão em problemas. Emmett é teimoso como todo Cullen é, não me ouviu, agora o banco tomou uma atitude.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. – Bella disse massageando meus ombros para me deixar relaxado – Tenho certeza que isso será um baque em Emmett e ele fará o certo. Seu irmão é meio louco, mas tem um bom coração. Além do mais, Rosalie não deixará que ele fique completamente abatido. Irá ajuda-lo a sair dessa. Nós todos iremos.

Não tive coragem de contar a Bella que ele tinha traído sua esposa e que mesmo que não tenha conseguido ir adiante, por que Rosalie ligou querendo saber dele no momento que estava quase transando com a mulher. Isso era completamente irrelevante. Eu já tinha sido infiel em um relacionamento e sei bem que qualquer envolvimento de interessante com outra mulher seria completamente traição. Bella e eu saímos do banheiro depois de mais um momento e descemos para ficar com as crianças. Sophie e Nate estavam na cozinha. Ele estava colocando um pouco de suco para ela.

- Você ainda quer sair hoje, Nate? – Bella perguntou e me senti confuso. Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu – Nate perguntou se poderia ir comer pizza com seus amigos, Owen e Connor e levar Rebecca, porém, os pais dela não a deixam ir se não tiver um adulto responsável.

- Seguranças não contam? – perguntei com uma preguiça danada de sair de casa.

- Não. Eles não ficam por perto. – Bella riu balançando a cabeça na minha direção.

- Tudo bem. Nós podemos ir. – respondi para completa alegria do meu filho.

- Obrigado mesmo, pai. – sorriu me dando um rápido abraço e saiu da cozinha em busca do seu celular para confirmar a noite com seus amigos.

- Eu vou também? – Sophie perguntou ficando em pé na cadeira para poder pular em cima de mim. – Vocês vão me levar? Quero comer pizza!

- Sim! Claro que nós vamos te levar. – Respondi pegando-a no colo – Agora você quer assistir desenhos com o papai?

Eu precisava ocupar minha mente com besteiras. Sophie foi correndo na frente, saltitando alegre que iria assistir desenhos novamente até que Carmen entrou na cozinha e Bella saiu antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer algo, ignorando completamente a presença dela. Hoje eu não queria me irritar com isso. Nós ficamos sem fazer nada até o momento de sair. Nós buscamos Rebecca em sua casa. Ela era uma menina legal, pelo menos parecia, mas Bella era tão firme com ela que ela ficava tímida e assustada. Olhei de rabo de olho para minha namorada e ela estava com um sorriso nos lábios. Fazendo tudo isso de propósito.

Owen e Connor já estavam lá quando chegamos com mais alguns adolescentes da turma de Nate. Eles sentaram em uma mesa e nós sentamos em outra. Sophie ficava indo e vindo o tempo todo, porque se recusava a aceitar que não podia sentar com os mais velhos. Bella e eu jantamos tranquilamente, volta e meia observando as gargalhadas deles de parar o restaurante. Nate e Rebecca trocaram um selinho no meio das conversas e Bella quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Será mesmo que ela achava que o namoro deles era de mãozinha dadas?

Agora ela definitivamente estava com ciúmes. A noite foi extremamente agradável. Benjamin nos presenteou com vários chutes, provavelmente apreciando o quanto a mãe dele estava faminta e devorando diversos pedaços de pizza. Deixamos as crianças em suas casas e seguimos para nossa, bem tarde da noite. Sophie dormiu na metade do caminho, depois de fazer uma pequena cena de ciúmes e birra por Rebecca estar segurando a mão de Nate no banco de trás do carro. Duas ciumentas em tempo integral, Nate e eu estamos muito bem de vida.

Depois que tudo estava apagado e com as crianças na cama, Bella estava terminando de passar seus infinitos cremes pós-banho e ouvimos barulho de um carro se aproximando. Pensei que fosse alguém que morasse conosco. Jared, Jake e Paul agora moravam pelas casas dos funcionários, assim como Carmen e Eleazar. Era mais cômodo para eles devido os plantões de trabalho. A maior parte dos outros seguranças eram apenas diaristas. Minha surpresa foi ver o carro de Rosalie estacionando.

- É Rose. – anunciei a Bella e saímos do quarto para recebê-la – Isso não é bom.

- Rosalie! O que houve? – Bella desceu as escadas da frente da casa rapidamente quando a viu sair do carro tremendo de tanto chorar. As crianças estavam no carro. – Saiam do carro, crianças.

- Emmett e eu tivemos uma briga horrível hoje. – sussurrou olhando para os filhos.

- Meninos, Nate ainda deve estar acordado, ele acabou de deitar. Podem subir e ficar com ele, tem a cama de baixo lá e o colchão inflável se quiserem dormir no mesmo quarto, caso contrário, só ficar em qualquer um de hóspedes. – disse a eles e ambos assentiram, olhando para mãe. Eles estavam preocupados. – Podem ir. Nós vamos cuidar dela.

- Vamos entrar, Rose. – Bella pediu abraçando-a – Você veio dirigindo nesse estado?

- Ele quebrou tudo em casa, fiquei assustada e preferi sair com as crianças. Meus pais estão em sua viagem anual e não tinha para onde ir. Pensei em ficar em um hotel e talvez procurar meus primos, mas está tarde e eles só tomariam uma atitude impensada. Você sabe, Riley tem a cabeça muito quente e já não gosta de Emmett. – respondeu ainda chorando.

- Vocês discutiram por causa do embargo? Ele te machucou? Fez alguma coisa?

- É tão horrível. – murmurou secando as lágrimas, mas logo novas caíram. Puxei-a para meu abraço – Emmett estava um pouco alto quando cheguei em casa, tinha bebido um pouco. Ele estava chateado com isso e o questionei sobre os motivos. Ele acabou confessando e fiquei furiosa. Nós começamos a discutir, nosso casamento ficou estremecido uma vez por isso e perdoei, agora, ele tinha feito tudo novamente.

- Vamos sentar. Você está muito nervosa. – Bella suspirou olhando-me e levamos Rosalie e suas coisas para sala.

- Eu fiquei chateada. Ele se recusa a ter um tratamento e ainda fica puto quando é questionado. Ele está magoado com Edward e Carlisle e ainda por cima queria descontar sua frustração em mim. Achei injusto e tudo começou a piorar, mas só perdi minha cabeça quando pressionei mais um pouco e ouvi que ele me traiu.

- Oh! – Bella murmurou me olhando e abaixei minha cabeça.

- Você sabia disso? – Rosalie sussurrou horrorizada.

- Sinto muito. – pedi pegando sua mão – Eu não podia me meter nisso, tentei conversar com ele, mas você sabe...

- Oh! – Bella ainda estava chocada. Recuperando sua postura, virou-se pra mim – Meu amor, você pode verificar os meninos enquanto converso com Rosalie? – perguntou e eu sabia que ela me queria fora da sala naquele momento – Nós chamaremos se precisar.

- Fique bem. Sinto muito por tudo. – murmurei para Rosalie, sentindo vergonha pelo meu irmão. As coisas realmente mudaram muito pra mim.

Os meninos estavam no quarto e Nate estava tentando acalmá-los e achei uma boa coisa sentar e conversar, já que eles viram tudo que aconteceu. Isso era muito chato para todos nós, mas Emmett amava os filhos e eu não podia colocar uma pilha negativa. Ajudei a preparar as camas e desci para pegar um lanche para ambos que estavam com fome, devido a confusão da noite. Bella e Rosalie ainda estavam na sala, mas nem cheguei perto para ouvir nada. Assim que os meninos finalmente dormiram, fiquei no meu quarto esperando Bella aparecer, mas acabei adormecendo e nada dela. Senti no meio da madrugada a cama mover-se e ela dizer que estava tudo bem e dormi novamente.

De manhã cedo, o sol estava batendo no meu rosto e já ouvia gargalhadas dos meninos no quarto e a voz de Sophie sair estridente entre isso. Eles deviam, como sempre, estar perturbando o juízo da pequena só porque era pequena e chorava com facilidade. Bella ainda estava dormindo ao meu lado, sai da cama de fininho percebendo que tinha perdido a hora do trabalho, completamente. Liguei para Mike avisando que provavelmente só iria à tarde, para chamar Eleazar caso precisasse de algo.

Sophie estava entre os meninos e fez um monte de queixa em relação às implicâncias deles. Coloquei todas as crianças para a higiene matinal e mandei Sophie trocar sua roupa. Bella tinha ensinado escolher roupas de casa e arrumado as gavetas para que ficasse a sua altura. Nate e os meninos escovaram os dentes e trocaram de roupa, arrumaram suas camas, por ordem de Nate. Depois da bronca de Bella, ele simplesmente estava tentando ser mais organizado com suas coisas. Coloquei-os sentado à mesa de café já posta e retornei para verificar Bella, que estava no banheiro no momento que cheguei no quarto.

- Ai que dorzinha de cabeça. – resmungou sonolenta, com os cabelos completamente bagunçados e nua. Ela ficava sexy fazendo um beicinho por estar de péssimo humor matinal – Estou faminta. Café está pronto?

- As crianças já estão comendo. Vim verificar você. – respondi abraçando-a, sentindo seu corpo quente por estar embolada entre os edredons. – Veio dormir bem tarde.

- Rosalie e eu conversamos por horas. Ela estava muito triste e decepcionada com Emmett. – respondeu dando-me um olhar bravo – E você sabia de tudo.

- Sinto muito. Não quis te contar para você não ter uma reação... Equivocada. Eles estão casados há anos, eu não podia simplesmente me meter nessa confusão.

- É uma situação delicada. Ontem à noite Rosalie estava disposta a pedir o divórcio. – retrucou e fiquei parado esperando continuar – Não falei nada, porque minha vontade real seria apoiar a decisão dela, mas, sei que isso não é correto. Se Emmett tem um problema com isso, ela como esposa deveria tentar ajudar, porém, ele precisa aceitar isso. É muito complicado.

- Alterando sua sintonia?

- O bebê mudou minha mente... Principalmente sobre nós dois, sabe? Nós temos problemas, muitos, de ciúme, insegurança e todo resto e estamos tentando porque temos um filho juntos e eu realmente não posso abrir mão dos seus filhos. E te amo. Eu sei que Rosalie ama o marido dela e que o perdão sempre é necessário. Não posso ser hipócrita, Edward. Eu traí sua confiança e você me perdoou. Então, preciso incentivar isso também.

- Você tem razão.

- O amor vale mais a pena. – murmurou brincando com a minha camiseta – E eu te amo, só para constar.

- Eu sei. Eu também. – sorri beijando a pontinha do seu nariz – Coloque uma roupa e vamos tomar café.

Rosalie não saiu do quarto durante toda manhã e Bella sendo maternal como é, ficou distraindo as crianças na sala e se arrumou para levá-los a rua, dando privacidade a Rosalie. Aproveitei que ninguém iria ficar em casa e fui trabalhar. Jacob e Jared iriam buscar Connor e Owen, assim como Bella foi dirigindo – sério, eu não estava acostumado com ela ao volante. Isso me deixava extremamente nervoso. – foi buscar Becca em sua casa com os meninos. Ela iria levá-los para lanchar, talvez um cinema e ficar distraindo em algum playground no shopping. Mandei alguns seguranças com eles, porque ela não poderia simplesmente dar conta de todos ao mesmo tempo.

Cheguei na empresa e Eleazar logo entrou na minha sala, passando algumas coisas do dia. Ele estava um pouco sério e rígido para meu gosto, normalmente ele levava tudo numa boa.

- O que houve com você? – perguntei depois que terminou de falar.

- Nada.

- Eleazar...

- Nada relacionado ao trabalho... – suspirou sentando-se a minha frente e colocando alguns papeis na minha mesa. – Carmen e eu não estamos muito bem. Nós discutimos por algumas coisas e desde então não estamos muito bem.

- Oh, isso é realmente ruim. Carmen te ama, não fique chateado, vocês vão ficar bem. – disse tranquilizando-o.

- Ela anda estressada.

- Eu sei. Bella e ela estão se estranhando completamente. E em parte, realmente não gosto disso.

- Exato. Tentei conversar com ela, afinal, nós somos seus funcionários e Bella é a sua mulher agora e ela deve respeitar.

- De fato, mas, não entendo porque Carmen simplesmente está querendo competir com Bella. Se ela tomar uma atitude contra a permanência de Carmen em nossa casa, sinto muito, mas não poderei fazer nada.

- Eu sei. E justamente sobre isso que quis evitar. – respondeu compreensivo e fiquei bem que ele soubesse disso. - Tenho outra coisa para falar com você. Lembra daquele dossiê que te entreguei de Victória?

Claro que lembrava. Bella quase me pegou com um deles, foi um sacrifício esconder, mas se ela encontrasse aquilo eu estava perdido. Iria contar quanto tivesse com mais coisas reunidas. Victória ao longo dos anos manteve sua identidade, propositalmente, nunca comentou sobre o assunto de seu noivado com Charlie, primeiro que ela deu uma de noiva sofrida por anos e depois sumiu por um tempo, vivendo tranquilamente em NY com seu nome de batismo, mas, ao mesmo tempo tinha uma identidade ativa em Miami. Claro que a polícia nunca a verificou, afinal, ela foi descartada como suspeita logo no começo. James foi inocentado quando a única prova era uma criança pequena que pode ter tido alucinações.

Victória aplicou golpes em pequenos empresários, montou empresas com nomes falsos e sonegou imposto, praticou um pouco de lavagem de dinheiro, porém, tinha a incrível capacidade de continuar limpa em seu nome original e suas identidades praticamente desapareciam com o tempo. Pergunto-me como Sam e Leah simplesmente não conseguiram fechar o cerco ao redor dela durante esse tempo. Não sei realmente se ela assassinou outra pessoa. Nenhum dos homens que ela tinha se envolvido faleceu no momento que ela estava com eles ou daria muito na cara. Victória misteriosamente não tinha sido vinculada a nenhuma reportagem do assassinato de Charlie, afinal, ela simplesmente deu seu nome como Vicky. Eleazar havia descoberto novas informações da sua vida e queria anexar ao caso. Eu estava esperando Jasper conseguir uma melhor maneira de proteger Isabella dessa confusão toda que ela armou para poder ir até as autoridades com tudo que conseguimos reunir.

Assim que Eleazar saiu, liguei para Bella.

- Oi meu bem! Acabamos de comprar nossas entradas para o cinema, as crianças estão animadas. Acabei encontrando com uma amiga da academia e ela está aqui com os filhos. Somos o grupo mais barulhento. – disse animada. Às vezes esquecia que Bella tinha apenas 19 anos. Ela amava certas coisas e ficava alegre facilmente.

- Que bom que está se divertindo, baby. As crianças estão comportadas?

- Claro que sim. Sophie está entre Rebecca e Nate, não tenho como amar mais essa menina! – respondeu e imaginei seu sorriso. Se pudesse apostar, ela teria dito para Sophie ficar com os dois – Benjamin está comportado. Owen e Connor são uns rapazes. Gabe está ao meu lado e Joe mais a frente. Todos bem.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me liga, ok? Estarei em casa antes do jantar.

- Nós também. Amamos você.

- Eu também amo vocês.

Meu coração ficava aquecido ao ouvir isso.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 24 – The One That Got Away**

_Música: The One That Got Away – Katy Perry_

(a música deste capítulo não refere-se ao capítulo e sim ao sentimento dela referente ao seu pai, sei que a música é "romântica", mas ela se encaixa com o final também.)

.

.

- Você quer se divorciar? – perguntei com minha voz saindo uma oitava mais alto que o normal. Benjamin chegou a me chutar pelo grito assustado – Rosalie, isso é muito sério.

- Não sei... Me divorciar... Pensar nisso arranca minha alma. Meus filhos não merecem isso, mas se for preciso, eles vão sobreviver. Amo meu marido, mas não dá para perdoar mais uma vez sua pulada de cerca.

- Entendo que seja difícil, mas perdoar é divino.

- Bella, você nunca dormiu com outra pessoa enquanto estava com Edward. – Rosalie murmurou prendendo os cabelos – Emmett é um marido incrível, mas este problema já nos abalou seriamente alguns anos atrás. Quando Gabe nasceu, ele me deixou sozinha e quase entrei em depressão, que enquanto tinha um bebê chorando nos braços, meu marido estava passando noites fora.

- Rosalie, não sou muito experiente nisso, mas sei que casamento passa por momentos ruins e que precisamos superar. – murmurei arrasada pelo fato que ela queria se separar. Emmett e ela eram pessoas que eu amava muito e queria vê-los feliz. Essa separação não faria bem a nenhum dos dois. – Será que uma decisão de cabeça quente é o momento? Emmett não virá aqui enquanto você não quiser.

- Eu até prefiro ficar aqui, porque com Nate, eles se distraem mais fácil. – respondeu com um suspiro – Nos meus pais vamos ficar sozinhos e com Esme, bom, ela vai me fazer acertar com o filho dela.

- Talvez seja preciso esse tempo, vai por mim, fique fora... Se quiser viajar, você pode deixar os meninos comigo.

- Por enquanto, acho que preciso ficar com eles. – respondeu pegando em minhas mãos – Obrigada por isso.

- Por favor, não precisa agradecer por isso.

Rosalie e Emmett, mesmo depois de uma semana não tinha conseguido se entender. Meu cunhado ainda andava muito alterado e Edward estava fazendo de tudo para mantê-lo na linha. Eles, como casal, não conseguiam ficar perto um do outro sem gritar. Rosalie tinha paciência de uma santa, mas até ela em dado momento não conseguia compreendê-lo. Não ousei em entrar nessa briga porque quero que eles se entendam e fiquem juntos, me chamem de egoísta e talvez de hipócrita, porque o casamento não é o meu. Não tenho ideia do que faria se Edward um dia me traísse, mas, sou romântica e acredito que as coisas podem se acertar. Emmett precisa de ajuda e não há nada melhor que a família para este apoio, porém, ele precisa aceitar isso.

Toda essa guerra estava acontecendo dentro da minha casa, claro. Esme estava arrasada e pensar que Rosalie poderia querer o divorcio era uma tristeza sem fim. Carlisle e Edward estavam tentando conversar com Emmett enquanto eu distraia as crianças dessa tensão. Sophie me perguntou várias vezes se Tia Rosalie iria morar conosco e por que Tio Emmett não dormia aqui também. Os meninos sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas evitavam falar sobre isso. Volte e meia conversava com Joe e Gabe para deixa-los bem e a vontade comigo.

Deixei Rosalie sozinha em seu quarto e fui atrás da minha pequenina. Sophie estava ensaiando em casa seus passos de ballet. No momento, ela estava no escritório de Edward rodopiando para que ele pudesse ver. Parei encostada na soleira da porta e observei os dois interagirem. Edward tinha parado tudo para vê-la dançar e ainda colocou a música no seu computador para incentivá-la em sua coreografia.

- Muito linda! – Edward comemorou com palmas assim que ela terminou.

- A melhor bailarina daquele estúdio e de todos os outros. – disse beijando sua bochecha e dei mais uns passos, sentando no colo de Edward. Ele rapidamente fechou uma pasta que estava em cima da mesa, mas devia ser coisa do trabalho e realmente não me interessava nisso. – Vamos almoçar fora?

- No jardim? – Edward brincou e dei uma cotovelada nele – Quer comer o quê?

- Apenas sair... Muito tempo em casa. – encolhi os ombros calmamente e o celular de Edward tocou.

- Ela está aqui... Uhn sim, pode subir. – disse olhando-me e encerrou a ligação – Era Jake, ele estava te procurando. Suas encomendas chegaram e eles estão trazendo.

- Meus tecidos! – dei um gritinho animado.

- Devagar! – Edward me impediu de correr – Calma! As coisas não vão fugir.

Ignorei Edward e continuei andando apressada até a porta da frente, tomando cuidado com a escada e ansiosa para ver tudo. Os meninos, nossos seguranças, entraram com várias e várias caixas que pareciam pesadas. Resolvi que seria melhor espalhar a bagunça em um dos quartos de hospedes do segundo andar. Era tanta coisa que iria chorar.

- Ai meu Deus! Olha isso! – Sophie gritou agarrada a um tecido de seda – Eu quero um vestido desses também, mãe!

Soltei o que estava segurando, um pedaço de caixa de papelão e olhei para ela. Tinha ouvido direito? Sophie tinha acabado de me chamar de mãe? Meu coração começou a martelar no peito e senti até dificuldade de respirar. Ela continuou andando ao redor, soltando gritos de alegria, comentando como era lindo e se enrolando ainda mais em diversos tipos de pano. Edward me abraçou sussurrando para ficar calma, mas podia ouvir a felicidade na voz dele. Sophie tinha me chamado de _mãe_.

Meu mundo inteiro estava girando muito rápido, precisei sentar e tentar entender que a cada fim de frase, ela estava soltando a mesma palavra. Nunca imaginei e nem mesmo desejei que Sophie me chamasse assim. Ela podia me amar, mas não a este ponto. Eu amava e cuidava dela como minha própria filha, mesmo que somente agora entenda um pouco sobre a maternidade, porque Benjamin estava alterando a minha sintonia a cada momento que crescia dentro de mim. Sophie e Nate foram as crianças que escolhi amar a dois anos atrás, aos 17 anos de idade. Queria protege-los e dar-lhes a felicidade de ter o pai ao lado deles a vida inteira.

Edward respeitou o meu silencio e secou minhas pequenas lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. A emoção era grande demais para suportar. Ela mexeu em tudo, em todas as caixas, tirou os manequins e fez Jacob sentar no chão ao seu lado e ajudar a montar. Eventualmente me recuperei e voltei a mexer em todas as coisas com Edward. Nós dois trocamos um olhar e sorrimos, mas iriamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Agora não era o momento. Resolvemos arrumar aquele quarto para ser meu estúdio. Edward tirou alguns móveis, empurrou a cama para o canto, consegui montar as araras e chamei os meninos para ajudar com tudo. Rapidamente tinha tudo no lugar, só faltava sentar com calma, catalogar todos os tecidos, etiquetar e organizar a ordem de desenhos a ser costurados.

- Acho que preciso de um quadro aqui para pendurar. Será que consegue isso, baby? – perguntei a Edward apontando a parede que tinha uma pintura enorme – Aqueles tipo de camurça, sabe qual?

- Sei sim, vou providenciar. – sorriu ternamente puxando seu blackberry – Ainda quer almoçar fora?

- Sim. Estou faminta. Não quero cozinhar...

- Carmen está aqui para isso...

- Quero comer fora. – rebati cortando seu discurso e arqueei a sobrancelha o desafiando a me contrariar – Diga as crianças para se vestir.

- Bella... Nós precisaremos conversar sobre isso em algum momento. – disse fechando a porta do quarto para nos dar privacidade – Olha só, eu juro que estou tentando compreender isso. Carmen é mulher do meu amigo, um funcionário leal. Essa situação está trazendo problemas ao casamento deles.

- Eu não estou trazendo problema para casamento de ninguém. Se ela não sabe separar as coisas, o problema não é meu. Carmen é apaixonada por você sim, dane-se o que pensa sobre isso. – respondi sentindo raiva por ele estar sequer, começando a defende-la.

- Bella, ela não é apaixonada por mim! Somos amigos!

- Você enxerga o que quer! Além do mais, essa mulher claramente me desafia. Eu _sou a sua mulher _e sou obrigada a aturá-la aqui dentro suspirando por você e me provocando.

- Ela está extrapolando, eu sei. Carmen vai parar de agir como se fosse minha mãe, mas precisa entender que ela me ajudou muito.

- Dane-se, estou aqui agora. – resmunguei cruzando os braços. – Edward, eu não quero discutir sobre isso agora. Perdi minha fome. – disse saindo do quarto e ele me segurou antes de chegar na porta.

- Senta aqui. – forçou meus ombros e cai sentada na pequena poltrona e ele ajoelhou a minha frente – Também não quero brigar por isso, mas, nós devemos resolver. Será possível que terei que colocar as duas frente a frente como crianças?

- Eu não sou uma criança!

- Pare de agir como uma petulante. – rebateu e o empurrei para longe de mim – Bella, mesmo que supostamente ela esteja interessada, eu não estou.

- Não é só isso, caramba! Se um homem, um dos seguranças, estivessem interessados em mim você o demitiria no mesmo segundo.

- Isso é verdade. – concordou balançando a cabeça rapidamente – Sinto muito não saber o que fazer sobre isso.

- Fazer o quê? – murmurei levantando-me e indo diretamente para meu quarto. Agora realmente tinha perdido a fome.

- Vamos comer, Bella.

- Desce com as crianças e almoce as iguarias da sua funcionária favorita. – respondi colocando o travesseiro no meu rosto. Edward não falou mais nada, imaginei que realmente tivesse ido.

- Mãe, vamos sair para comer? – Sophie perguntou tirando o travesseiro de mim e colocando o rosto próximo ao meu. Meu coração derreteu com esse pedido. Mesmo que Edward tenha influenciado isso.

- Você quer comer o quê?

- Peixe.

- Um restaurante de frutos do mar?

- Aquele perto dos tubarões.

- E você quer passear pelo museu do mar depois?

- Sim! E comer sorvete com jujubas.

- Já que você está pedindo com tanto jeitinho. – sorri beijando sua bochecha gostosa.

- Eba! Vou colocar meu tênis e chamar meus primos! – gritou saindo do quarto e praticamente empurrando Edward da frente.

- Isso é golpe baixo.

- Eu sei, mas você não iria me ouvir. – sorriu timidamente e agachou ao meu lado da cama – Não quero passar o dia assim. Você me perdoa?

Já que ele estava pedindo desculpas, então poderia fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu no momento. Franzi os olhos na sua direção e fingi pensar por um momento. Edward ficou se movendo desconfortável, coitado, ele odiava ceder. Só para aprender um pouco. Terrorismo faz bem ao coração.

- Tudo bem... Posso te perdoar.

- Obrigada! Finalmente! Já não basta estar de joelhos?

- Não pensei por esse lado, mas, se tivesse realmente irritada você sabe que poderia deitar no chão e não mudaria nada. – respondi dando-lhe um olhar insolente e ele sorriu. – Pega meus sapatos, mucamo.

- Quê?

- Pega pra mim, amor da minha vida?

Apenas Sophie nos acompanhou no almoço. Como era a única criança conosco, escolheu tudo que queria, passeamos no museu, tiramos algumas fotos e tivemos uma tarde de distração. Os meninos pediram para ficar em casa jogando videogame e comendo porcaria. Rosalie tinha dado uma saída para esfriar a cabeça, colocar umas coisas no lugar e depois iria encontrar com Emmett. Secretamente estava torcendo para que se entendessem bem. Assim que chegamos, só dava para ouvir sons de briga. Nate e Joe estavam literalmente caindo na porrada no gramado, mas ambos estavam rindo por isso. Gabe registrava tudo em seu celular e falava uns comentários ou outros. Edward revirou os olhos e puxou nós duas pra dentro antes de ir lá e separar os dois rapidamente.

Coloquei os três para tomar banho, cada um para um lado e ficar devidamente limpos para o jantar. Passei mais tempo na rua que o planejado, mas agora precisava preparar o jantar, já que Edward me deu a notícia que tinha dispensado Carmen para a noite. Dei graças a Deus, estava ficando realmente com nojo de comer a comida dela, principalmente de olhar para a cara dela. Escolhi preparar pizza e cerveja de raiz para os meninos, um jantar tipicamente masculino e eles poderiam comer assistindo algum jogo com Edward, enquanto Sophie e eu comeremos salada de frango. Claro que eu sabia que ela me largaria para comer pizza, mas não custava nada tentar.

Edward e os meninos fizeram uma festa quando descobriram o que iam comer algumas horas mais tarde. Sophie me ajudou na cozinha, brincando com a massa em cima de um banquinho. Edward escolheu sabores e recheou todas elas. Assim que ficou pronto, eles acamparam na sala, ligaram o jogo dos Mariners. Edward tinha suas cervejas prontas e geladas e as dos meninos, sem álcool, apenas uma ilusão também. Sentamos ao redor da mesa de centro e jantamos. As pizzas estavam tão bonitas e cheirosas que decidi contra a salada. Dane-se a dieta. Sophie e eu simplesmente comemos muito.

- Satisfeito? – perguntei a Edward. Observá-lo comer era uma distração quase sexual. Ele lambia os lábios depois de dar um gole em sua cerveja, soltava pequenos gemidinhos e mastigava de um jeito que me deixou meio paralisada.

- Muito. Você é uma cozinheira incrível. – sorriu inclinando-se para me beijar. Tinha gosto de molho de tomate. As crianças fizeram um coro de nojo nos fazendo separar do beijo rindo. – O quê? Vocês vão gostar disso muito em breve.

- Acho que eles gostam, querido. Só não gostam de ver os mais velhos fazendo isso. – brinquei puxando o pra mim novamente. Beijá-lo era minha atividade favorita, entre outras coisas. Fomos interrompidos novamente por Nate gritar com televisão e Edward se inteirar do assunto e ficar preso ao jogo novamente.

Não me interessava por esportes, por isso limpei a bagunça e fui para o quarto com Sophie brincar de qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Penteamos os cabelos uma da outra, pintamos nossas unhas que amanheceriam borradas e amassadas. Sophie estava mais a vontade com minha barriga, ela, em alguns momentos, incluía Benjamin em seus planos e agora, me chamando de mãe as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Mal via a hora que isso acontecesse. Resolvi que ela poderia me ajudar a dobrar as novas roupinhas de Benjamin em seu quarto, que era em frente ao dela, ao lado de Nate. Ela perguntou cada item que tinha na frente, isso porque o quarto não estava cem por cento pronto.

As semanas giraram rapidamente. Edward estava com problemas no trabalho. A ausência de Emmett o sobrecarregava. Rosalie saiu da minha casa e alugou um apartamento, decidindo de vez separar-se, mas não estava negando apoio ao seu marido. Talvez ele precisasse desse choque de realidade para poder se tratar. Esse peso estava deixando nossa família tão tensa que quase não estávamos nos reunindo mais. Isso me deixava triste porque sentia falta de todos eles juntos. Para tirar minha cabeça deste fato, gastei meus dias costurando minhas roupas. Sophie ficava sempre comigo brincando ou me atrapalhando. Nate e os meninos – que praticamente vinham de manhã e só iam embora a noite, ou dormiam aqui – faziam suas bagunças com seus amigos.

Volte e meia Becca também me ajudava a costurar algo ou servia de molde vivo pra mim. Ela era alta e bem magra, corpo de uma modelo. Eu estava começando a gostar dela, um doce de menina, parecia um anjinho, mas esperta e respondona que nem eu. Sophie que ainda estava com dificuldades, mas expliquei que ela tinha essa resistência em se aproximar, que não ficasse achando que o problema era com ela. Com esse tempo passando, minha barriga apenas crescia. Não tinha engordado muito, apenas Benjamin. Isso me resumia a sete quilos. Meu peso estava bom e mal via a hora de vê-lo nascer porque minhas costas e pés simplesmente não aguentavam mais.

As férias de verão finalmente acabaram. Tanto quanto amo as crianças em casa, adoro quando elas estão ocupadas com seus compromissos diários. Eu precisava terminar alguns vestidos e também desenhar novas peças. Concentração era vital. Ainda mais que com o nascimento de Benjamin, muitos desenhos teriam que ser colocados na gaveta para costura. Becca continuava vindo me ajudar a experimentar as roupas sempre que podia. Alguns desenhos novos eram inspirados na fase dela. Nate estava bem que estava me dando bem com a minha nora. Isso era engraçado. Estava prestes a completar 20 anos e com um amor de menino que amava como meu filho já namorando.

Completei 20 anos de idade em uma pequena festa que reuniu toda minha família. De Sam e Leah a meus familiares da Itália. Foi bem íntimo, divertido e carinhoso. Ganhei inúmeros presentes legais e significativos e o maior deles foi Rosalie e Emmett ficarem no mesmo ambiente, mesmo sem conversar muito, mas sem gritar e ser grosseiros um com o outro, por mim e pelos meninos. Gabe era o que mais estava sentindo a separação dos pais. Joe, por outro lado, parecia estar entrando em uma fase rebelde que ninguém tinha controle. Conversei com Nate e expliquei a ele que não tinha a possibilidade dele seguir os passos do primo e sair com alguma parte do corpo ilesa porque iria pegar ele.

- Alô?

- Isabella? É Jenks!

- Oi, alguma novidade pra mim?

- Sim sim. Posso mandar entregar o pacote esta tarde?

- Claro, não se esqueça de etiquetar corretamente.

Jenks era meu novo detetive particular que estava rastreando Victória. Ele tinha conseguido alguma coisa, já que iria entregar algo. Combinei o pagamento e encerrei a ligação antes que alguém ouvisse. Desci para cozinha encontrando Carmen e as duas novas assistentes. Ela tinha tentado reclamar das meninas, mas eu gostei muito de ambas e resolvi ignorar a opinião dela. Maria e Maggie eram muito dedicadas. Uma morena e outra ruiva, ambas casadas, com filhos pequenos e maridos trabalhadores. Elas dividiam o serviço da casa e cozinha com Carmen. Infelizmente, ela tinha parado de me provocar, de falar comigo então não tinha conseguido um bom motivo para demiti-la sem que Edward interferisse. Eu tinha certeza que depois da nossa discussão, ele a chamou para conversar. Ela continuava sendo uma cobra, mas tinha parado de soltar comentários e literalmente se derreter por ele na minha frente. Nate e Joe, meus companheiros espiões comprados por cinquenta dólares cada, já estavam a postos.

Estava esperando flagrar ela e Edward cheios de intimidade. Essa casa iria abaixo e ele teria um castigo terrível por tentar me fazer de idiota. Isso não aconteceu, porque ele quase nem ficava no mesmo ambiente que ela justamente para evitar contato.

Bebi um pouco de água e peguei um pote cheio de uvas e coloquei leite condensado em cima. Amava comer isso. Edward chegou em casa um pouco mais cedo que o habitual. Fiquei extremamente feliz com isso.

- Oi meu amor. – sorriu docemente me beijando na frente das meninas. – Uhn, gostinho doce. – murmurou beijando-me novamente e me puxou para corredor, podendo aprofundar mais sem ser indecente.

- Você chegou cedo. – sussurrei um pouco se ar e contra seus lábios.

- É verdade... Está se sentindo bem?

- Tão bem quanto Benjamin pode deixar. Estava costurando um pouco e trocando as roupas dos manequins. – respondi sorridente mostrando as pontas dos meus dedos um pouco cortadas e com furinhos da agulha. Muito normal acontecer. Edward foi fofo o suficiente em beijar cada um deles.

- Vamos subir um pouquinho? – perguntei ternamente, acariciando meu rosto. Olhei desconfiada pra ele. – Que foi? Só preciso falar algo com você.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Subimos até o nosso quarto, ele fechou a porta enquanto sentei na beirada da cama esperando-o começar a falar. Ele estava hesitante, temeroso e um pouco preocupado. Só me faltava ser uma notícia ruim.

- Baby... Vou precisar viajar.

- Viajar? Pra onde?

- Há um enorme problema na filial da Ásia, os funcionários estão em greve, querendo aumento, preciso entender a situação porque Emmett sempre cuidou disso. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Quanto tempo? – sussurrei ainda incrédula.

- Uma semana... Por aí. – respondeu hesitante.

- Edward... – murmurei fechando os olhos – Você tem certeza que vai viajar quando eu estou grávida de trinta e nove semanas, quase quarenta?

- Não tenho escolha, eu juro. – sussurrou preocupado – Vai passar rapidinho, vou estar aqui a tempo de o bebê nascer.

- É bom mesmo, Edward. Realmente não sei o que faço se você não estiver presente no nascimento do nosso primeiro filho.

- Vou tentar resolver o problema o mais rápido possível e voltar, eu juro. – disse ajoelhando-se na minha frente e cruzei os braços realmente chateada – Baby, sinto muito.

- Edward, eu até entendo que sua responsabilidade, mas, enfim... É uma situação chata e eu estou chateada com isso. Simples.

- Eu vou tentar ver outra maneira. Prometo.

- Acho bom. – resmunguei ainda sem conter minha irritação.

Edward ainda tinha um olhar culpado no rosto. Sei que ele não queria viajar e possivelmente perder o nascimento de Benjamin. Eu estava torcendo para que voltasse o mais rápido possível e ficasse comigo. E que nosso menino ficasse quieto dentro da barriga até o momento certo. Ajudei-o arrumar uma mala ainda sentindo nervosismo de ficar sem ele casa por quase sete dias. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio o tempo todo, sem brigar um com o outro, apenas contemplando nossos pensamentos.

As crianças também ficaram desanimadas e tristes porque ele iria viajar. Fomos todos juntos até o aeroporto e nos despedimos quando nosso piloto particular avisou que o avião estava pronto para decolar.

- Fique aí até papai voltar, entendeu? – Edward sussurrou na minha barriga e mordi os lábios para não chorar.

- Ele vai ficar. Volte correndo para nós. – respondi abraçando-o apertado – Toma cuidado, por favor.

- Você também. – sorriu beijando meu nariz e meus lábios antes de virar para Nate – Cuida das meninas, ok? Você é o homem da casa na minha ausência.

- Tudo bem... Boa viagem pai.

- Ah poxa vidinha papai! – Sophie reclamou quando ele a pegou no colo – Poxa vida!

- Sua fofinha linda. – Edward murmurou beijando-a – Papai já volta. Não faça birras. Obedeça sua mãe. – sussurrou e senti meu coração apertar com a palavrinha mágica – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, papai. – Sophie disse beijando o rosto dele.

Antes de subir no avião ele acenou e mandou um beijo. Eu estava com o coração extremamente apertado por passar uma semana longe e que tudo ficasse bem. Precisava ficar.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 25 – Unbroken**

Camboja era um país estranho, com uma religião que respeitava muito, uma renda per capta baixa e função econômica voltada para agricultura. Manter a construção de alguns navios, pelo menos o começo dele, era mais barato em questões de mãos de obras e obra-prima. Alguns produtos eram feitos exclusivamente para exportação, porém, para nós, não tínhamos o preço da alfândega, transporte e mão de obra americana. No momento, eles estavam em greve porque o aumento de salário exigido pelo sindicato estava atrasado e isso era coisa de Emmett. Sinceramente, ia matá-lo se fosse provado que era culpa dele ter que viajar para longe de Bella prestes a ter o bebê. Se Benjamin nascesse enquanto estivesse aqui, acho que nunca o perdoaria.

Bella estava putíssima comigo e com razão. Benjamin já estava dando sinais de que queria conhecer o mundo externo. Ela não descontava seu mau humor em mim, mas eu sabia que não se sentia bem em alguns momentos e que já não dormia. Minha menina era forte, continuava enfrentando o dia sem dar um pio. Conversei com as crianças para segurar a onda com ela. Sophie não entendia muito, mas ela jamais faria algo para irritar Bella, mesmo que não estivesse a vontade com a ideia do bebê. Mil horas de viagem depois, cheguei ao meu hotel em Camboja pela madrugada, afinal, as coisas estavam tomando um rumo violento e meus seguranças organizaram um esquema tático. Vim com Paul e Jared. Deixei Jacob com Bella, porque realmente confiava que ele a protegeria com sua vida.

Assim que me instalei, liguei para casa. A diferença de fuso horário era enorme, mas Bella me atendeu mesmo assim, ansiosa. Provavelmente ficou acordada querendo saber se estava bem. Preocupado, fiz que ela me prometesse que me ligaria se sentisse algo, mesmo que não pudesse fazer muito de longe. Conhecendo-a como conheço, ela jamais me ligaria durante seu trabalho de parto. Jantei um sanduíche simples e cai na cama completamente exausto de toda viagem.

O dia amanheceu agitado, de onde estava podia ouvir a revolução dos funcionários na porta da fábrica. Não consegui tomar café, porque precisaria dar a volta na cidade para poder entrar na fábrica pela porta dos fundos, que também estava cheia, mas era bem mais fácil de controlar o tumulto. Contei com apoio da polícia para conseguir entrar. Visitei instalações, conversei com supervisores, ouvi ambos os lados e até coisas que não queria. Revisei números, entradas e saídas de funcionários, processos, bancos e contei com ajuda de um advogado para entender melhor as leis do país. Não havia nada trabalhista, porque só os países mais desenvolvidos possuem leis desenvolvidas para proteger seus funcionários. Não era como se eu os escravizasse, eles até ganhavam muito bem e a fábrica no Camboja aumentou a economia em cinco por cento e eles foram capazes de sair dos campos de arroz.

Foi preciso dias para conseguir regular toda situação. Realmente Emmett tinha gastado 14 milhões que fazia parte do dinheiro que era pra ser repassado a eles. Foi um processo burocrático que se não fosse um grande acionista do banco do meu pai seria vetado. Ia matar meu irmão. Estava tão furioso que pedi que Bella não comentasse nada com ele e estava deliberadamente ignorando suas ligações e mensagens. Em uma madrugada, estava acordado revisando o contrato da liberação do dinheiro quando meu celular vibrou ao meu lado. O rosto de Bella encheu a tela e sorri imediatamente atendendo.

- Edward? – Bella chamou-me com um suspiro choroso.

- Oi amor? Está tudo bem?

- Não. Vem pra casa. Estou ansiosa, nervosa, Benjamin está me dando pequenas dores e segundo Dr. Molina, disse que são contrações...

- Você está no hospital?

- Não. A bolsa não rompeu e não tenho nenhuma dilatação, só me sentindo mal. Vem pra casa, por favor, não quero passar por isso sozinha. – sussurrou e sabia que ela estava chorando.

- Estou indo. Vou organizar meu voo para o mais rápido possível. Fica calma.

Ela não parecia mais calma quando encerrei a ligação, mas liguei para Nate e descobri que meus pais e Alec estavam na minha casa, assim como Rosalie. Todos estavam ali para cuidar dela. Minha viagem só foi autorizada pela manhã seguinte. Ou seja, ainda tinha uma eternidade para chegar em Seattle, contando com as paradas de combustível. Rezei para que não tivesse com mal tempo em lugar nenhum. Não consegui sequer descansar e mal comi. Não tinha como fazer o tempo correr então, trabalhei o máximo que pude para poder comandar as novas operações de longe porque não teria como retornar tão cedo com todas as coisas que adiei para essa viagem.

Pousei em Seattle com trabalho dobrado para Mike.

- Pai, finalmente! – Nate estava aliviado em me ouvir – A bolsa estourou algumas horas atrás, estamos no hospital, ela está sentindo dor. Vovó está com ela. – disse parecendo desesperado e o motorista já até estava fazendo o caminho do hospital. – Estamos todos aqui no hospital.

Eu estava um pouco nervoso. Talvez muito. Ok, bastante nervoso. Não sabia o que ela estava sentindo, se teria alguma complicação, se estava calma, com muita dor ou simplesmente surtando por não estar lá. Minha família inteira estava na sala de espera, falei rapidamente e subi correndo para o quarto indicado. Esperava que ninguém ficasse chateado com a minha passagem rápida, mas pude registrar a tempo as expressões aliviadas.

- Oh graças a Deus. Eu nunca te perdoaria. – Bella sussurrou ao me ver e me abraçou – Argh! Essa doeu.

- Eu te amo. Sinto muito.

- Você está salvo por um triz. – murmurou meio gemendo de dor.

- Quanto tempo a bolsa estourou?

- Você acha que eu sei? Uma eternidade!

Eu estava muito orgulhoso dela. Seu parto foi tranquilo tanto quanto poderia ter sido, ela ficou calma e seguiu tudo que aprendemos no pré-natal. Benjamin nasceu forte, saudável, chorão e cabeludo. Cortei seu cordão umbilical sentindo o maior orgulho de como era lindo, perfeito e a minha cara. Seus cabelos eram escuros. Já tinha certeza que seu pulmão era bom porque ele tinha um berro de macho. Bella não estava aguentando a ansiedade para segurá-lo e quando finalmente pude colocá-lo em seus braços, ela ficou em silêncio uma eternidade. Eu queria poder ver seus olhos, eles me diziam tudo, mas ela estava congelada observando nosso menino chorar.

- Ele é tão lindo. – sussurrou ainda admirando.

Bella sequer me deu atenção, seus olhos estavam voltados para o nosso menino sendo levado pela enfermeira. Seu olhar só voltou-se pra mim quando a porta fechou e nos beijamos rapidamente, mas Dr. Molina ainda precisava estar com ela e fui convidado a esperar do lado de fora. Não fiquei confortável com isso. Se não tivesse visto com meus olhos que estava bem, teria pirado. Encontrei minha família e mostrei a eles todas as fotos que consegui tirar com meu celular. Todos eles se aglomeraram ao redor, soltando pequenas exclamações e logo fui chamado para tirar minha roupa verde e vê-lo no berçário com todos.

- É ele papai? – Sophie sussurrou no meu colo – Ele é tão pequenininho! – murmurou com um bico fofo. Nate estava com a testa colada no vidro e sorrindo. – É fofinho, um bonequinho.

- Ele é, pequeno e fofo. Seu irmãozinho, amor. – sorri beijando seu rosto.

- Mamãe está bem? – perguntou e senti vários olhos na minha direção.

- Está sim. Logo iremos vê-la com Benjamin junto. – respondi aceitando seu abraço e ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. – Tudo bem, Nate?

- Meu irmão é lindo. – sorriu ternamente observando Benjamin chorar e movimentar as pernas desesperadamente – Ele está com fome?

- Provavelmente.

- Ele é tão lindinho. – Carlisle sussurrou abraçado com Esme – Mais um neto, minha coroa.

- Coroa é sua mãe, eu ainda dou um caldo. – Esme respondeu rapidamente e nós rimos.

- Tão fofinho. Bella deve estar louca por não estar com ele. – Rosalie suspirou abraçada com Joe e Gabe e Emmett estava em pé atrás. Não olhei pra ele. Ainda estava com raiva.

- Chorão que só... Berrou muito. Só parou depois de um tempo no colo de Bella. – respondi voltando a prestar atenção no meu filho. Ele era muito lindo.

A enfermeira deixou que Nate e Sophie entrassem comigo um pouquinho para ver Bella, mas, logo eles teriam que ir. Infelizmente, não puderam ver Benjamin com ela, mas isso seria facilmente resolvido em casa. Aos pouquinhos nossos familiares entraram, outros foram embora sabendo da imensa necessidade que ela tinha de dormir. E realmente dormiu, mesmo durante o período que Benjamin veio para o quarto, mas ele estava bem quieto no meu colo enquanto conversava baixinho sobre qualquer coisa aleatória da mãe dele. De repente, ele começou a se irritar e antes que realmente chorasse, ela abriu os olhos em alerta. Sexto sentido de mãe.

- Deixa segurá-lo? – perguntou com um sussurro.

- Claro amor. Acho que ele está com fome.

Não cabia em mim a emoção de estar vendo Bella segurar Benjamin com tanta naturalidade, carinho e amor. Nosso menino além de lindo era saudável. Minha vida finalmente estava tomando um rumo de felicidade que jamais imaginei. Ela o amamentou com naturalidade, ele sugava com força para quem tinha acabado de nascer e ela meio que gemeu de dor. A criança estava faminta. E eu extremamente cansado. Quando os dois dormiram, também tirei um cochilo. Meu corpo e minha mente estavam apagando por contra própria.

No horário de visitas do dia seguinte, Nate e Sophie foram os primeiros a entrar. Ambos ansiosos em vê-la com o bebê. Nate foi imediatamente paparicar o irmão, já Sophie parou na porta e ficou olhando. Esperei que ela tomasse alguma atitude, mas ela continuou ali parada.

- Vem cá, Sophie. Vem conhecer nosso pequeno Benjamin e me dar um beijo. – Bella pediu e em passos lentos minha princesa chegou até a cama e a coloquei em cima, tirando seus sapatos – Este é seu irmão. Ele é o maior presente que posso te dar, porque vai te amar e estar com você todos os dias da sua vida, até mesmo quando eu não estiver. Você também vai cuidar dele e ensinar tudo que sabe, mesmo que pouco, fará diferença. E assim como no meu coração, no meu colo cabe vocês três. – sussurrou para ela, que assentiu com um pequeno sorriso por também estar nos braços de Bella.

Eu queria gritar meu amor por eles, mas escolhi me juntar ao grupo, segurar minhas duas meninas e observar Benjamin olhar para todos nós com curiosidade. Ele realmente era fofo com seus olhos castanhos claros. Bem claros. Quase verde. Bella jurava ser verde escuro. Poderia clarear tanto escurecer, só o tempo diria. Sophie soltou algumas pérolas sobre o tamanho dele, os dedinhos e se podia beijá-lo já que ela tinha que cuidar dele. Nate segurou Benjamin por um tempão, sem deixar ninguém chegar perto. Ele estava muito feliz pelo irmão.

Emmett entendeu a dica de que não estava falando com ele, mas não fez nenhuma desfeita com Bella ou com Ben. Acho que perderia o controle se ele fizesse algo ou alguma brincadeira sem graça. Estava muito sem paciência. Alec ficou com o bebê no colo contando histórias engraçadas de Bella quando era criança e nós ficamos adivinhando com quem ele parecia. Os lábios finos eram meus, mas os olhos bem abertos com cílios longos eram dela. No mais, era muito cedo. Ele ainda estava muito inchado. Mike e Lauren ficaram brincando que poderiam se animar com um bebê e nós pensamos em convidar Rosalie e Emmett para apadrinhar Benjamin, mas com essa separação, decidimos contra. Não queríamos forçar nenhum dos dois a uma situação desconfortável durante esse período de sensibilidade.

Deixamos esse assunto de lado por um momento e nos preparamos para ir para casa. Bella estava bem depois de sua consulta e Benjamin também. Ambos saudáveis e perfeitos para retornar ao conforto do lar. Mal via a hora de dormir na minha cama. Realmente estava precisando de algo mais que um banho rápido.

- Você precisa de algo? – perguntei a Bella quando colocamos Benjamin no berço pela primeira vez e tiramos todas as fotos possíveis e imagináveis. Ele ficou olhando ao redor e fez inúmeras caretas, mas os diversos animais pendurados no alto do berço chamaram sua atenção. Bella bobona não queria parar de tirar foto... Eu também não.

- Que você vá tomar um banho e dormir. – respondeu sorrindo e me abraçou apertado – Legal encostar meus seios no seu peitoral novamente. – sussurrou rindo e tive que acompanhá-la. Bobona. – Obrigada por ser tão companheiro, por ter chego a tempo, mas agora preciso de você sóbrio para me ajudar a cuidar do nosso bebê. Vai dormir um pouco que vou dar atenção a Sophie, fiquei muito tempo longe dela.

- Cuidado para não mimá-la demais.

- Agora ela vai dividir minha atenção, Edward. Não quero que se sinta excluída.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa me chama.

- Dependendo de como for, também deito do seu lado. Ele pode dormir agora, quero testar se fica no berço sozinho.

- Mesmo se não ficar, não fique pegando, ele vai se acostumar mal.

- Sim senhor papai.

- Eu amo você.

- E eu mais ainda. Vai descansar, gostoso.

Bella ficou no quarto com Sophie, vendo suas coisas da escola e fui dormir. Acho que não lembro o espaço de tempo entre sair do banho e deitar na cama. Acordei tarde da noite, era hora do jantar e não ouvi absolutamente nada. A casa estava um completo silêncio. Sophie estava dormindo, Nate estava estudando, provavelmente seu exercício de casa e encontrei Bella alimentando Benjamin na cadeirinha de balanço do quarto, falando alguma coisa baixinho com ele.

- Papai acordou. Viu? Foi só falar dele. – sussurrou docemente e ajoelhei entre suas pernas – Oi amor. – cantarolou me dando um beijo nos lábios – Ele dormiu um pouquinho, ficou acordado umas horas, dormiu de novo, mas acho que ele vai dormir de novo agora. – disse baixinho.

- Já comeram? Sophie dormiu?

- Nós fizemos uma bagunça de tarde enquanto ele não decidia o que fazia. Nate ficou com ele a maior parte do tempo. – respondeu observando Benjamin sugar – Ia te acordar para jantarmos.

- Carmen e Eleazar já vieram ver o bebê?

- Apenas Eleazar trouxe um presentinho muito fofo. Ela não vai vir e espero que não chegue perto do meu filho. – respondeu em tom de alerta. Recado dado, baby.

- Tudo bem.

- Eleazar é bem vindo. Estou falando sério, Edward. Se essa mulher encostar um dedo em Benjamin ou sequer olhar para ele, nós teremos um problema sério. Já basta aturá-la aqui dentro, isso já é uma falta de respeito enorme.

- Tem certeza que nós vamos discutir por isso hoje?

- Falar dela me irrita.

- Oh, eu sei bem e você me irrita com isso. – rebati grosseiramente e Benjamin soltou o peito dela com um resmungo algo. Nós estávamos atrapalhando.

- Não te irritaria se você me ouvisse, mas não, prefere dar corda e confiança a ela.

- Bella, eu já conversei com a Carmen, deixei claro que você é a minha mulher e dona desta casa, se ela quiser manter este emprego precisa te respeitar. Não posso obrigá-la a ser sua amiga, porém, não poderia demiti-la porque você cismou que ela gosta de mim.

- Obrigada mesmo por desconsiderar meus instintos.

- Nunca desconsiderei. Eu me afastei dela, cortei certas liberdades e simplesmente parei de dar conversa fiada porque isso te faz mal. Ela é uma boa funcionária que cumpre suas tarefas, não posso...

- Tá bom, Edward. Chega. – grunhiu irritada e Benjamin começou a chorar – Desculpe, volte a mamar. – murmurou e ele pegou o seio novamente com uma pequena carranca. – Vamos simplesmente esperar que ele termine e jantar em paz?

- Sim, por favor. – concordei balançando a cabeça repetidas vezes. Era tudo que realmente queria. – Vou esperar aqui pacientemente. – murmurei sentando no chão e ela continuou a cantarolar balançando a cadeira calmamente e de olhos fechados. Não sabia se era para se acalmar ou acalmar Benjamin, mas o efeito foi totalmente positivo em mim.

Eventualmente ele adormeceu e ligamos o monitor do bebê, ajustando os volumes e posições. Mais calmo um com o outro, descemos abraçados e jantamos o delicioso risoto de frango. Eu estava faminto e Bella precisava se alimentar bem. Não fizemos festa acordados, deitamos para dormir novamente, mas ela não conseguia descansar querendo saber se ele estava bem. Levantei cheio de sono e peguei o carrinho, colocando o Moisés dentro e ninei Benjamin ali dentro, porque acordou comigo pegando-o no colo. Estacionei o carrinho do lado dela na cama. Agora ela sossegava. E adormeci como um bebê. Como ele.

De madrugada, acordei com Bella dando de mamar a Benjamin, porque virei na cama e os pés dele ficaram batendo repetidas vezes no meu rosto. Aproveitei para morder e encher de beijinhos. Era tão gostosinho.

As primeiras semanas dele em casa foram mais tranquilas do que sequer imaginei. Ele às vezes trocava o dia pela noite, ou dormia a noite inteira e chorava o dia inteiro. Engordou bastante e cresceu também. Sua pediatra estava feliz com o rendimento dele. Consegui trabalhar todos os dias perfeitamente bem sem estar preocupado com Bella se virando com as crianças em casa. Sophie passava a maior parte do tempo ocupada com o ballet e a escola. Nate já era um rapaz, o máximo que ele fazia era passar suas tardes depois da escola com Rebecca. Bella também costurava o máximo que podia nas horas vagas, mas Benjamin era um Cullen e ele gostava de atenção. Tanto quanto eu amaria ficar em casa, a empresa precisava desesperadamente da minha presença, compensar e tapar buracos causados pela ausência do meu irmão e o dinheiro que gastou.

Nós não tínhamos conversados, na verdade, não o vi depois do nascimento do meu filho. Rosalie e as crianças apareciam o tempo todo, ela já estava praticamente seguindo sua vida e tentando lidar com a separação. Ela não conseguia perdoar a traição e a entendia perfeitamente. Claro que gostariam que se acertassem, só não cabia a minha pessoa decidir isso. Já bastava todo trabalho dobrado que estava tendo com meu irmão.

A noite do leilão e baile de gala em homenagem a família Onassis finalmente chegou depois de ser adiado umas quatro vezes. Bella ficou o dia inteiro ocupada em se arrumar. Rosalie ficaria com Benjamin já que não queria ir ao evento, principalmente que a imprensa não parava de cercá-la querendo saber os motivos de sua separação.

- Amor, você é contra que corte meu cabelo? – perguntou saindo do banheiro com o cabelo bem escovado e com cachos bonitos.

- Totalmente contra. – sorri dando um olhar longo para seu corpo nu. Ela estava linda. Magra e peituda. E com as coxas maravilhosas de sempre. – Amo seus longos cabelos.

- Ah... Tudo bem então. – encolheu os ombros olhando para Benjamin, que sempre soltava algum som fofo quando ouvia a voz dela. Era uma paixão enorme. – Oi meu amor... Eu sei que você quer colo. Mamãe vai sentir tanto sua falta...

- Por que da pergunta?

- Está dando um pouco de trabalho, mas tudo bem, só vou diminuir um pouco, não tudo.

- Amor, coloca uma roupa, por favor. – pedi percebendo que estava excitado e duro só de vê-la passear pelo quarto completamente pelada.

- Oh... _Não,_ sinto muito.

- Eu sei... Não me faça quebrar seu resguardo.

- Uhn, não sei, quem sabe? – piscou me provocando e sentou no meu colo – Ah vamos lá, amor... – murmurou me abraçando e respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando ser legal e acariciando seu corpo nu. – Viu só, você não morreu. – brincou levantando-se do meu colo e vestiu suas roupas íntimas. – Anda, vai se arrumar. Daqui a pouco ele chora de fome e terei que parar de novo.

- Sim mamãe... Gostosa.

Nós não chegamos a tempo do tapete vermelho. Posamos rapidamente para uma das fotos e seguimos com Nate e Becca para o grande salão. Também não ficaríamos para o jantar. Bella estava odiando cada segundo longe de Benjamin, essa era a primeira separação deles durante quatro semanas e isso estava matando-a. Conversamos com alguns conhecidos, demos pequenas entrevistas, assinamos nosso cheque para doação e escolhemos dois itens do leilão para jogar. Eu sabia que parte da sua excitação e nervosismo, era porque ia conhecer duas pessoas da sua família materna e quando o momento chegou, achei que ela fosse quebrar meus dedos.

- Irina e Garret Onassis, esta é Isabella Swan, minha nora e sei que vocês sabem do parentesco de vocês. – Carlisle apresentou e Bella torceu meus dedos. _Porra!_ Esme discretamente colocou a mão nas costas dela fazendo um carinho terno.

- Olá. – Bella sussurrou sem fôlego, totalmente como uma menina ansiosa.

- Isabella... Você é muito parecida com seu pai. – Garrett Onassis disse com um sorriso duro. Sua esposa também tinha um sorriso forçadamente simpático. – Temo que possamos ter uma relação de Tio e Sobrinho, visto que sou irmão de Renée. – a frieza de suas palavras não passou despercebido por Bella e quis dar um soco nele quando vi seu olhar magoado. Não era isso que nós esperávamos.

- Temo que seja só por isso mesmo. – Bella respondeu endireitando a postura – Como mulher de Edward, agradeço pelos investimentos no banco de nossa família e que desfrutem a noite.

Nós nos afastamos deles e vi que não tinha nenhum clima para ficar. Nate e Becca olharam pra mim meio que suplicantes quando viram que ela estava fazendo absolutamente de tudo para não chorar na frente deles. Assim que deixamos a namoradinha de Nate em casa, Bella começou a fungar, mas secava rapidamente qualquer lágrima que ameaçasse a escorrer. Eu estava com raiva que ela estivesse ferida com isso. Queria voltar lá e exigir que a tratassem bem e pelo menos fingissem estar felizes em vê-la, conhecer a sobrinha que nunca conheceram. Caramba, ela era filha da irmã dele que faleceu! Eu ficaria muito honrado, em compensação, nunca deixaria passar tanto tempo. Devia ter adivinhado que essa não procura deles era por vontade e não acaso do destino.

Subimos diretamente para o quarto de Benjamin depois que nos despedimos de Rosalie e agradecemos pelo favor. Ele estava dormindo calmamente, como um anjinho, com as mãozinhas fechadas perto do rosto e os lábios entreabertos, perdido em seu sono. Tomamos banho juntos, ficamos embaixo da água quente um tempão. Ela só queria ficar abraçada comigo e faria isso mesmo que sentisse câimbra nos músculos. Depois que nosso bebê chorou, ela era outra. Sua atenção estava nele e em mim deitado ao seu lado. Conversou calmamente sobre estar decepcionada com o encontro e que não era isso que esperava, mas que não importava. Olhando para Benjamin entendi o que ela quis dizer: Ele era o nosso melhor e mais importante para nós. Sophie acordou e ficou entre nós dois também observando o irmão mamar, ela dormiu logo em seguida e Bella parecia um pavão orgulhoso por ter os dois ao seu lado, só babando. A tristeza tinha ido embora.

Isso era uma das coisas que mais amava em Bella. Ela nunca ficava triste muito tempo. E também a que mais tinha medo. Sua tristeza sempre se transformava em algo... Que podia provocar o seu pior. A sua bela maldade.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 26 – Make You Feel My Love**

_Música: Make You Feel My Love - Adele_

Eu não fiquei feliz com a viagem de Edward. Pelo contrário, senti algo tão ruim que irritação era muito pouco para definir. Não podia despencar todas as minhas palavras cortantes em cima dele, afinal, eu realmente duvido que ele tenha tido escolha. Edward jamais escolheria essa situação diante do nascimento de Benjamin e parece que foi só papai sair de casa que ele começou a querer sair também. A dificuldade para dormir dominou meus dias e noites e uma dorzinha no meu ventre ficou queimando, indo e vindo, até que mesmo com os dias passando que ele ficava ainda mais estressado, sobrecarregado e triste com seu irmão, tentei respirar fundo, fazer alguns exercícios, descansar e evitar que meu bebê exigisse sair. Fiquei desapontada com Emmett, e mais ainda com o destino. Não tinha outro momento para essa merda explodir no ventilador?

Fiquei horas me sentindo mal, com contrações horríveis que me deixaram abaixo do estado de miserável. Eu estava preparada para doer, mas nenhum mantra psicológico me preparou para aquela queimação horrorosa e o imenso pavor que iria ter meu filho sem a presença do pai dele. Tenho certeza que nunca perdoaria Edward e Emmett. Eu estava pronta para entrar em um choro compulsivo quando sentia que estava perto dele nascer, logo algumas horas depois que bolsa rompeu e ele não estava à vista e a última informação que tinha era que seu celular estava desligado. Isso me levou a borda das lágrimas, mas a pressão no ventre me fez pensar em outra coisa.

Foi como ver um anjo vê-lo chegar. Benjamin também decidiu que era hora de sair. Ao todo, achei meu parto bem tranquilo. Quando ele finalmente nasceu já tinha esquecida toda dor e estava morrendo de ansiedade para vê-lo e segurá-lo. Edward conta que foi como se mais nada no mundo existisse, que ele tentou me dar um beijo ou ver meus olhos, mas estava hipnotizada. Benjamin tinha esse completo efeito por mim. Minha paixão era incompreensível. Ou totalmente compreensível para mães como eu. Meu bebê era lindo, todo gostosinho e cabeludo. Eu amava os cabelos dele. Totalmente bagunçado e arrepiado, quando saia do banho principalmente. Achei que ia me sair mal na matéria de cuidar da casa, das crianças e ainda por cima da costura. Isso não aconteceu, no entanto. Foi tudo bem.

Sophie não era mais introspectiva com Benjamin, principalmente que a pedia ajuda para pegar um sabonete, segurar a toalha ou tomar conta dele em cima da cama enquanto precisava buscar algo, às vezes propositalmente esquecido, era só para que ela se sentisse bem comigo e que jamais estava deixando-a de lado. Em compensação, depois de Edward, Nate era meu maior parceiro em cuidar de Benjamin, ele trocava a fralda de xixi, segurava, ninava e tomava conta enquanto dormia ou precisava tomar um banho. Edward era paizão que não tinha o que reclamar. Ele cuidava de tudo, literalmente, sem minha ajuda em nada. Exceto mamar que ele ainda dependia de mim.

Meu mundo ficou focado em Benjamin por quase um mês e de repente, tive um pequeno ataque cardíaco quando terminei o vestido de Becca. Ela estava no alto, falando muito, porque essa menina mal toma fôlego e então ela soltou que estava ansiosa para o leilão naquela noite. Como passo meses desenhando e costurando meu vestido e esqueço-me desse detalhe? Simplesmente não me dei conta que seria a noite que finalmente conheceria minha família materna. Um pequeno surto interno me deixou em pânico. A primeira vez que ficaria longe do meu filho e também este imenso detalhe.

Passei o tempo todo enquanto me arrumava tentando distrair minha mente deste detalhe, brinquei com Edward, papariquei Benjamin, dei comida a Sophie, conversei e coloquei para dormir e ainda arrumei Nate. Tentei tirar minha mente em torno deste fato e simplesmente comecei a tremer, segurando os dedos de Edward, tive uma das grandes decepções da minha vida. Sempre tive a sensação que eles realmente não se importavam comigo, afinal, tenho 20 anos e nunca fui procurada, só não imaginei que fosse ser tratada como uma pessoa qualquer. Estava tão ansiosa por vê-los que o mínimo era uma simpatia da parte deles. Foi ridículo. Fiquei com vergonha por ser menosprezada e diminuída na frente da minha família.

Benjamin arrancou esses sentimentos tristes de mim. E Edward também. Ele me abraçou e ficou comigo enquanto precisei, me beijou quando pedi e falou coisas nada a ver e leves para distrair minha mente. Sophie também, sua necessidade e carinho tirava minha mente de coisas ruins, mas agora eu tinha outra coisa para pesquisar e entender: Porque a família materna da minha mãe simplesmente não aceitou o relacionamento dos meus pais e porque me rejeitavam. Eu já tinha recebido parte da minha herança de Renée e segundo o advogado, receberia o restante quando meus avós falecessem. Essa era a única ligação real entre eles.

Isso não ia ficar assim... Agora, minha atenção não estava nisso, mas em breve, eles teriam uma surpresa.

Respirei fundo e deixei isso de lado. Meu bebê choramingando porque queria colo era uma distração. Que me chamem de boba, mas eu amava vê-lo fazer essas caretas de dengo. Ele encolhia as perninhas, esticava, fechava as mãos e sacodia os bracinhos gostosos. Eu podia passar meu dia inteiro ali, olhando-o me querer. Se Benjamin sentisse cheiro de leite, ele queria mamar mesmo sem fome, mesmo cheio e pronto para colocar tudo pra fora, mas não negava nada. Também trabalhava com ele ao meu lado, acordado ou dormindo, mas preferia ficar de olho nele o tempo todo. Sophie quando chegava do Ballet tomava banho e ficava ao meu redor mexendo incontrolavelmente em tudo que ela já conhecia ou fazia alguma birra feia com Rebecca quando ela vinha experimentar uma criação semi-pronta.

- Mãe, socorro, abre meu short, quero fazer xixi. – Sophie estava quicando ao meu redor. Realmente o botão do seu short de sarja rosa era muito duro, mas eu estava tentando não rir do seu estado de desespero. Assim que abri, ela saiu disparada em direção ao banheiro, quase atropelando Nate no caminho.

- Calma furacão. – disse rindo e então entrou no meu pequeno ateliê – Mãe, posso sair?

Nate agora simplesmente me chamava de mãe ou de Bella, ou de mãedrasta quando queria brincar. Eu amava que eles me reconhecessem assim. Meu coração sempre dava saltinhos de alegria, mesmo que de longe tivesse idade pra isso, não me sentia velha. Eles eram filhos do homem que eu amo e também amo como meus, então, era justo.

- Sair para...

- Owen e Connor querem andar de patins no parque...

- Não vejo problema, mas chame Jake, por favor?

Combinei com Jacob a segurança do meu menino na rua e que ele tinha exato três horas para se divertir, ter um lanche com seus amigos e voltar para casa antes do pai dele chegar. Edward gostava de ser recepcionado por todos nós em casa. Assim que Nate saiu e Sophie fez beicinho porque não podia ir junto, coloquei-a para lanchar na cozinha com a ajuda de Maggie e dei atenção a Benjamin aos berros. Nesse meio tempo minha casa foi invadida por Esme e Carlisle, que pegaram meu filho de mim. Como não me faço de rogada, fui tomar banho e cuidar das minhas coisas íntimas enquanto eles distraiam meu bebê. Claro que isso durou pouco tempo, logo ele estava exercitando tudo que mais gostava de trabalhar: Os pulmões.

- Jesus criança, parece que tem alguém beliscando você. – sussurrei pegando-o no colo e Carmen passou pelo corredor em direção a cozinha. Eu esquecia a existência dela. Cheguei a nível de indiferença muito grande. Como ela estava se fazendo de muda e invisível. Edward achava que estava bom, porque assim, não teria brigas.

Não, não estava. Eu a queria fora da minha casa! Essa filha de uma vaca está se fazendo de coitadinha sem me dar chance de demiti-la. Oh inferno!

- Ele está faminto. – Esme disse olhando-o também.

- Vive faminto. – murmurei ajeitando-me no sofá e deixei que mamasse- Devagar!

- Ele é muito guloso, vovó! – Sophie disse toda sabida pendurada no meu ombro para poder dar conta da alimentação de Benjamin – Ele chorou de madrugada. Bem alto. Acordou todo mundo.

- É mesmo? E você ajudou a sua mãe? – Esme perguntou calmamente segurando os cabelos dela e fazendo carinho.

- Ficou reclamando que estava com sono, apenas isso. – respondi por ela, que corou profundamente. – Sempre me ajuda quando dá, mas com sono ninguém funciona, não é princesa?

- É mesmo. – sorriu me dando um beijo no rosto e desceu do sofá, saindo da sala.

- E você tem ficado bem, Bella? – Esme perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado e Carlisle assumiu um lugar no outro sofá.

- Tenho me saído muito melhor que esperava. Passei a gravidez inteira com medo de errar e estragar esta criança, mas agora, parece certo e natural. Assim como Sophie e Nate parecem colaborar muito comigo. – respondi calmamente com um sorriso.

- Você tem sido maravilhosa. Estou muito orgulhosa de você. Além de vir ver vocês, também vim dar uma notícia um pouco chata. – sorriu com um pesar – Rosalie pediu o divórcio a Emmett. Edward ainda se recusa a falar com o irmão porque eles não conseguem parar de brigar.

- Isso é uma merda. – murmurei e me arrependi pelo palavreado – Sinto muito por isso. – sorri sem graça e eles riram de mim – Chegaram a conversar com Emmett?

- Ele está irredutível quanto a aceitar seu erro e procurar um tratamento. Acho que o divórcio irá trazê-lo a um senso de realidade.

- As crianças estão sofrendo com isso. – disse olhando para Esme. Joe e Gabe me deixava preocupada. – Joe brigou novamente na escola, Nate foi defendê-lo e realmente não quero que ele tome essas coisas pra si. Está de castigo de internet, é o que mais fere ele.

- Entendo, mas não deixa de ser bonito levantar-se para ajudar o primo. – Carlisle disse com um pequeno sorriso. _Homens_.

- A questão é que com a luta, Nate tem uma vantagem dos outros meninos e pode se prejudicar por isso. Não quero que ele seja expulso da academia com essa história.

- Bella tem razão, Carlisle. – Esme disse em tom de alerta e ele parou de sorrir. – Além do mais, estamos planejando conversar com Joe sobre isso. Não quero intrometer na criação de Rosalie, ela é ótima mãe, só deve estar sobrecarregada. É como uma filha pra mim. Estou de coração partido. Acho que nunca mais vou querer outra nora.

- Ah, Esme...

Ela estava muito triste. Tentei consolar Esme, mas eles simplesmente amavam Rosalie e se negavam a aceitar o divórcio, sem querer diminuir os sentimentos dela e sua ferida. Era muito difícil aceitar isso de primeira, mas eu estava com minha amiga no que ela escolhesse de melhor pra si. Deixei Benjamin com Carlisle e fiquei com minha sogra o restante do dia mostrando meus novos desenhos e os vestidos prontos, ela estava muito positiva com o lançamento da marca e com apoio. Eu poderia bancar sozinha todos os custos, mas, os mais experientes diziam – com razão - que primeiro precisaria de aprovação. Timidamente também mostrei minha coleção de roupas íntimas e biquínis, seguindo a idéia de Edward em expandir meus desenhos.

Esme simplesmente amou cada um deles e tive vontade de rir quando ela pediu alguns desenhos para si. Tentei não imaginá-la com seus cabelos pratas cheios de laquê trajando roupas íntimas sensuais para meu sogro bonitão, mas grisalho. A imagem me levou a beira do riso, senti meu lábio inferior tremer e meus olhos encherem d'agua, mas fiquei mordendo o interior da minha bochecha para poder segurar o riso. Assim que terminamos, Edward chegou em casa para minha total e completa alegria. Eu amava esse momento do dia.

Nós ficamos abraçados por um tempo antes dele finalmente me soltar e cumprimentar seus pais. Subiu para tomar banho e poder ficar com nosso menino no colo. Sophie escolheu esse momento para voltar com uma fome desesperada que não podia me deixar sentada mais cinco minutos. Enquanto preparava um lanche saudável e gostoso, cheio de carinhas divertidas, Nate entrou escoltado por Jacob e com gelo no rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você? Caiu? – perguntei desesperada segurando seu rosto e ele gemeu de dor – O que houve?

- Mãe...

- O que houve, Nate?

- Bella... Nate e os meninos...

- O que diabos aconteceu? – perguntei alto fazendo os dois saltarem. A hesitação estava me deixando irritada.

- Não fica chateada. – Nate murmurou desesperado e fez uma careta de dor – Digamos que posso ter entrado em uma briga com Connor. – sussurrou olhando-me atentamente.

- O quê? O que eu conversei com você Nate? – briguei praticamente gritando. Sophie pegou seu prato e sabiamente saiu da zona de guerra.

- Olha, eu tive um motivo muito bom.

- Explique-me que motivo muito bom foi esse. – murmurei sentindo meu sangue ferver.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Edward perguntou entrando na cozinha com Benjamin deitado em seu peitoral e seus pais logo atrás. – Nate, o que houve?

- Esse mocinho entrou em uma briga. Estou esperando uma resposta plausível. – respondi colocando minhas mãos na cintura.

- Nós fomos lanchar e então, paramos em uma banca para comprar revistas em quadrinhos e tinha umas fotos sua de biquíni aqui na piscina de casa, feita por paparazzi. A matéria era sobre sua boa forma física e Connor disse que você era muito gostosa. Eu disse para parar, ele não parou, fiquei com raiva, e dei um soco nele.

- Connor está no hospital. – Jacob disse hesitante.

- Você quebrou o nariz dele? – gritei e Benjamin soltou um grito assustado.

- Me dê Benjamin enquanto resolvem isso. – Esme soltou a frase mais sábia do momento. Rapidamente eles desapareceram. Eu queria beijar e beliscar Nate. Seu ato era fofamente equivocado.

- Nate, o que nós conversamos sobre brigas? – perguntei tentando me acalmar.

- Sinto muito...

- Entendo que seja difícil ouvir alguém falar de forma desrespeitosa sobre Bella, principalmente que ela é sua figura materna. Não podemos agredir todas as pessoas que nos desagradam, filho. Infelizmente. – Edward disse com pesar tocando o ombro dele. – Você agora é um lutador. Não pode agredir sem ser expulso do grupo. Vamos rezar que seu treinador compreenda, porque iremos contar a ele e trabalhar sua impulsividade.

- Meu amor, você não pode agredir todas as pessoas quando sente raiva. Obrigada por defender minha honra, mas seu amigo é um adolescente hormonal. Ele não estava pensando com a cabeça correta. – murmurei abraçando-o esquecendo de toda minha raiva – Está doendo muito? Quer um remédio? Vou limpar e cuidar disso, ok? E rezar para não ter cicatriz.

- Está tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho agora e tomo um remédio.

- Me chama se precisar de algo. – sussurrei observando-o sair da cozinha e percebi que Edward estava segurando o riso – Que foi?

- Então quer dizer que aquele adolescente pervertido te acha gostosa? – perguntou balançando a cabeça e eu sabia que ele daria um momento difícil para o menino quando aparecesse aqui em casa.

- Deixa disso, é uma criança.

- Uma criança com ereção. Fala sério. Tarando a minha mulher? Mulher esta que acabou de dar a luz. É tão engraçado que chega a ser inacreditável. – sorriu me abraçando apertado – Você passou o dia bem? Mal conseguimos nos falar... Foi intenso, apertado e estressante.

- Nós precisamos passar o final de semana em casa com os telefones desligados. Você precisa dormir. – sussurrei acariciando sua nuca. Edward andava estressado demais. Ação de graças aqui em casa foi uma porcaria, sem Rosalie e as crianças, apenas Emmett e Edward se ignorando e trocando farpas. – O que acha de nos escondermos com as crianças em algum lugar de sexta a domingo?

- Excelente ideia. Onde?

- Adoraria um lugar frio, mas não seria bom para Benjamin. Será que um lugar de praia? Não precisamos ir...

- Aspen? Frio, mas não pretendemos sair de casa...

- Bom... Muito bom.

- Vou organizar tudo. Estou realmente animado com isso. – Edward sussurrou colando os lábios nos meus e aprofundando o beijo sem aviso prévio.

- Boa tarde. – Carmen interrompeu nosso momento e eu fiquei gelada pelo olhar que Edward deu a ela. Nossa... Fiquei excitada! – Desculpe interromper.

- Preciso que vá ao meu escritório em quinze minutos. – disse sério e ela assentiu rapidamente parecendo preocupada. Já fazia algumas semanas que tinha reparado uma mudança de ritmo entre Edward e ela. Tudo bem que ele tinha me dito que estava respeitando meus sentimentos e cortou laços de amizade, agora era totalmente empregatício.

- O que houve? – perguntei curiosamente quando deixamos a cozinha para sala.

- Apenas checando algo... Te digo quando estiver concreto.

- Vou me irritar?

- Possivelmente.

- Merda. O que ela fez?

- Ainda nada.

- Vai demiti-la?

- Tem tempo que quero, você sabe disso... Eu conversei com ela duas vezes. A primeira foi quando Nate te respondeu e ela se intrometeu. Isso foi ruim pra mim, não gostei, mas você já estava alterada o suficiente para colocar pilha. A segunda vez foi quando deixei as coisas claras. Ela e Eleazar estão se separando, bom, ele meio que pediu que tentasse segurar seu emprego para que pudesse seguir em frente, mas...

- Estão se separando? Sério? Agora mesmo que ela ataca você! – resmunguei cruzando meus braços. – Quero ela fora da minha casa!

- Estou com umas suspeitas. – murmurou olhando ao redor. – Tem alguém contando coisas sobre nosso cotidiano para a mídia. Esses boatos, relatos e fotos surpreendentes tem sido muito constantes. Nós nunca ficamos muito tempo em evidência, não quero isso.

- Ela tem contado nossos passos para imprensa? Vou arrebentar essa mulher. Era tudo que queria. – disse virando-me em direção a cozinha e ele me puxou de volta me chamando de impulsiva – Olha quem fala...

- Deixa que eu resolvo isso.

- Com a minha presença.

Carmen, claro, negou. Edward não chegou acusando, apenas perguntou se era possível que as informações pessoais estavam escapando e que ele estava desconfiado disso. Tentei observar a postura dela e seu olhar, essa também foi a intenção dele, mas não conseguimos capturar nada. Carmen usou seu tom de voz doce, mas não foi louca de ir além com Edward na minha frente.

- Carmen, Bella e eu estamos anunciando oficialmente seu aviso prévio. – Edward disse me pegando de surpresa. Não podia acreditar neste homem! – Sabemos que a situação chegou a um nível de convivência insuportável e se minha mulher não sente confortável com a sua presença, então, estou resolvendo o problema. Realmente tentei outras alternativas...

- Edward? Sinto muito. Sei que tenho minhas dificuldades, mas eu não fiz mais nada depois que conversamos!

- Eu sei disso, mas também sabe que gosto de manter uma boa relação com meus funcionários e isso não tem acontecido. Sinto muito pelas coisas finalizarem assim, mas Bella sempre será a minha escolha. – respondeu e fiquei extremamente orgulhosa pelo meu namorado – Sei que você está passando uma fase delicada com seu casamento e saiba que terá todo apoio financeiro necessário em sua saída e indicação para um novo emprego.

Carmen não estava acreditando e levou todo meu esforço para não rir. Acho que me concentrei tanto nisso que o leite dos meus seios começou a vazar de tanto que apertava meus braços cruzados e mordia minhas bochechas. Queria dançar pelada pela casa em forma de vitória. Beijar Edward e escrever na testa dele que era meu. Fiquei quieta e séria observando seu olhar brilhar de surpresa e raiva. Não esperava que ficasse satisfeita, mas eu estava bem que só faltavam dez dias para bruxa se mudar da minha propriedade e deixar de uma vez minha família. Agora que ela e Eleazar estavam separados, tudo ficava ainda melhor.

Assim que Edward virou de costas, Carmen olhou-me cheia de ódio e por um momento tive absoluta certeza que essa mulher estava completamente intencionada em me fazer mal. Dei um passo na sua direção desafiando-a a me provocar, mas, saiu rapidamente porque Edward virou a cabeça para nós. Eu estava fervendo por dentro e preocupada. De repente, não queria mais meus filhos perto dela ou comendo sua comida. O que será que ela faria conosco? Bom, seria muito óbvio se tentasse algo. Ainda mais que ela sabia que seria a primeira que culparia e definitivamente mataria. Relaxei meus pensamentos quando Edward me abraçou, beijando meu pescoço e meu ombro repetidas vezes e massageando meu quadril, aplicando um pouco de pressão com seu corpo atrás de mim. Bom, isso realmente era muito bom e ainda faltavam alguns dias para o fim da nossa quarentena.

Virei para beijá-lo e sem querer esbarrei em um pacote em cima da mesa, que caiu no chão espalhando folha para todo lado. Abaixei rapidamente ignorando os protestos desesperados de Edward e congelei ao ver o conteúdo das folhas. Cheguei a cair de bunda sentada no chão. O que era isso?

- Edward...

- Uhn...

- Você está pesquisando sobre ela por quê?

- Tentando reunir provas. – respondeu honestamente.

- Não pensou em me contar? Achei que você não quisesse isso.

- Bom... Sinto muito. Eu não quero _você_ envolvida nisso. Em hipótese nenhuma.

- E você pode?

- Claro que sim. É meu dever proteger vocês e garantir que ela não faça nada, seja punida pelos seus crimes e deixe a nossa família em paz.

- Edward... Eu estava lá, foi o meu pai, eu quase fui assassinada por ela duas vezes, eu vivi escondida...

- Bella... Simplesmente pare com isso. – sussurrou fechando os olhos parecendo atordoado – Não quero e não gosto de imaginar isso. E estou tentando evitar essa... Coisa horrorosa.

- Uhn... – cantarolei percebendo que essa era a minha chance de contar a ele que também estava fazendo o mesmo antes que descobrisse e derrubasse a casa na minha cabeça.

- O que você fez, Isabella?

Sentei sobre meus joelhos e respirei fundo, reunindo coragem.

- Eu também tenho minha pesquisa... – murmurei mordendo os lábios esperando sua reação. Edward bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Sei disso, Isabella. – resmungou revirando os olhos e fiquei confusa. Bom, como ele sabia? – Você me deu tudo, lembra? – disse balançando a cabeça e fechei minha boca na mesma hora – Espera...

- Sim...

- Eu não posso acreditar!

- Por que não? Fiz nada demais! Só pesquisei sobre o que ela está fazendo atualmente, monitorando seus passos. Confesso que isso era um passo para fazer algo, mas o nascimento de Benjamin me impediu um pouco.

- Você ia fazer algo sem falar comigo?

- Não. Eventualmente iria te incluir nos planos. – respondi olhando nos seus olhos – Você também podia ter me contado.

- Eu quero te proteger. Você quis mentir. É diferente.

- Não quis mentir. – murmurei percebendo que quis sim – Droga, acho que sim. Quer dizer, eu não pensei por esse lado.

Edward sentou no chão a minha frente e me puxou para seu colo.

- Sinto muito.

- Você perde a noção do certo e o errado quando se trata de Victória. – sussurrou segurando meu rosto na sua direção – Eu não quero você perto dela. Bella, eu tenho nojo de mim mesmo por um dia ter me envolvido com alguém tão sujo. Eu dormi com aquela mulher, a deixei perto dos meus filhos, confiei minha segurança e meu bem estar passando noites e noites ao lado dela. Apresentei para minha família. Eu me sinto enojado.

Também nunca tinha pensado no que ele sentia sobre isso. Talvez raiva e frustração. Não necessariamente nojo.

- Edward...

- Minha vida antes de você, era um céu sem estrelas. Fiz coisas erradas. Fui sujo e desleal colocando a culpa na dor de ter perdido minha esposa. Fechei-me para as melhores coisas e fui cego quando achava que estava sendo esperto. – disse olhando nos meus olhos e foi inevitável não começar a me emocionar – Amo você. Amo a felicidade e alegria que você traz a minha casa, ao meu coração e aos meus filhos. Amo que você me ame também, tenha me dado um novo motivo para ser feliz. Mas eu odeio que você queria lutar sozinha. Eu estou aqui, Bella. Não vou te deixar sozinha nessa... Só quero te proteger. Quis que tivesse uma gravidez tranquila, que nosso filho nascesse em paz, que aproveitasse esse momento único. Ele vai crescer, você é jovem, precisa ter suas experiências. Só quero o melhor para nossa família.

- Me desculpa. – sussurrei beijando seus lábios repetidas vezes – Desculpa, eu prometo não fazer mais nada sem você.

- Eu agradeceria muito.

- Bella? Edward? – Esme chamou do corredor e ouvi resmungos de Benjamin, levantando rapidamente – Ele está ficando irritado com alguma coisa, deve ser a fralda, mas Carlisle insiste em dizer que não. – disse me entregando meu fofinho.

- Oi gostosinho da mamãe. – murmurei beijando seu pescoço – Muito cheiroso, né vovó? – sussurrei esfregando meu nariz com o dele, mas agarrou meus cabelos e puxou – Ok, mamãe vai limpar você. Sem brigar comigo.

Esme me acompanhou trocando a fralda de Benjamin e decidi que seria bom dar um banho, para amamentá-lo e fazê-lo dormir um pouquinho de tarde. Meu filho mostrou pra que veio ao mundo ao berrar por ficar sem roupa. Talvez ele sentisse frio, mesmo com o quarto todo quentinho. Edward veio me ajudar, conversando enquanto banhava. Benjamin tinha uma coisa que ele ficava paradinho olhando para o pai, ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele se sacodia muito, ficava todo duro e de boca aberta. Uma visão muito fofa. Quando mesmo imaginei que seria mãe ao escorregar na frente de Edward naquele dia chuvoso?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 27 - Locked Out Of Heaven**

_Música: Locked Out Of Heaven – Bruno Mars_

_._

_._

_._

- Você pode ficar com Benjamin por dois segundos? – Bella perguntou-me tirando sua blusa – Preciso tomar um banho sem me preocupar em sair correndo.

- Faça isso. Nós ficaremos deitados esperando você voltar. – respondi virando-me de lado e observei meu filho sacudir as pernas e os braços repetidamente, reclamando de alguma coisa. Ele não era fã de ficar deitado apenas por deitar. Sempre tinha que ter alguém falando com ele ou fazendo algo para chamar sua atenção. Talvez acostumado por ter Bella o tempo todo em seu campo de visão.

Para minha felicidade, ela deixou a porta aberta enquanto tirava sua roupa. Finalmente seu resguardo terminava hoje. Iríamos a sua consulta médica para saber se estava tudo bem e então, hoje à noite, Benjamin vai dormir no berço porque eu preciso de sexo com a minha mulher. Estava tentando deixá-lo acordado todo o tempo para ficar bem cansado na hora que realmente precisasse dormir pesado. Só passar a ponta dos meus dedos na barriga dele era o suficiente para abrir um sorriso gostoso. Menino completamente esperto e adiantado. Antigamente as crianças demoravam a apresentar uma expressão e Benjamin era praticamente um ator. Até fazia drama.

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos arrepiados e beijei sua testa. Ele ainda sacodia as perninhas animadamente só porque passei novamente os dedos na sua barriga nua. Soltou um grito alto e Bella virou a cabeça em nossa direção com um sorriso. Inegável seu amor e devoção. Coloquei Benjamin no meu peito para se acalmar da sua natural agitação de recém-nascido e ele ficou esfregando o nariz no meu peito, procurando sentir cheiro de leite e até chegou a soltar um espirro e reclamar, possivelmente não sendo o que queria. O garoto para mamar era demais. Se bem que essa era a sua única diversão. Viu? Essa coisa de homens com seios de mulheres começa bem assim.

Bella passou do banheiro para nosso closet pelada. Soltei um assovio e ela riu, balançando a cabeça e como as portas duplas estavam abertas, pude vê-la mexer calmamente em sua gaveta de roupas íntimas, pegou uma calça jeans e infelizmente, foi cobrindo cada pedaço de pele, mas permaneceu de sutiã para se maquiar e prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo bonito. Observei que ela estava muito gostosa naquela calça apertada. Sorrindo, sentou no meu colo e com uma habilidade incrível conseguiu arrastar sua virilha no meu ponto sensível e me dar um beijo delicado sem espremer Benjamin entre nós. Rolou para o lado e pegou nosso menino, ajeitando para alimentá-lo antes de sairmos. Continuei deitado, dessa vez de lado, observando essa cena que simplesmente amava.

Precisando tentar um pouco seu juízo, fiquei massageando sua coxa, apertando, beliscando levemente e subindo para sua virilha, provocando meus dedos ali e descendo novamente. Bella lançou-me um olhar sexy com um sorriso tímido e concentrou sua atenção na minha mão e em Benjamin mamando. Mordi seu braço suavemente e depositei vários beijinhos, sorrindo com triunfo quando ela começou a se ajeitar desconfortável, tentando pressionar as pernas juntas. Abusado como sou, afastei seus joelhos e continuei meu ataque, beijando sua barriga nua, mas acabei levando um chute de Benjamin, que soltou um resmungou alto, como um grunhido reclamando da atenção da mãe. Bella e eu rimos, mas não parei. Sinto muito filho, eu tenho direitos sobre sua mãe.

- Edward... – Bella sussurrou tentando me impedir de continuar provocando-a – Você está me torturando, amor. – resmungou baixinho e levantou Benjamin – Vá se vestir. Nós terminamos aqui e iremos nos atrasar fazendo outras coisas.

Nossas últimas noites foram recheadas de amassos de me deixar duro feito uma rocha, preciso me masturbar feito adolescente no chuveiro ou dormir de barriga pra baixo para não armar a barraca com o edredom ou Bella cuidava disso, mas não estava sendo o suficiente. Nós dois parecíamos desesperados por sexo, não podendo ficar sozinhos porque ficaríamos sem alguma peça de roupa em uma facilidade impressionante. Eu sabia que Bella estava excitada somente pela sua respiração e a maneira que me tocava. Durante toda viagem ao médico, ela acariciou minha nuca, mesmo sentada no banco de trás ao lado do nosso bebê em sua cadeirinha. Ficamos sempre de mãos dadas, andando próximos, sentados com pernas coladas com ela cruzando a sua e brincando com seu pé na minha panturrilha.

Dr. Molina estava encantado com Benjamin. E ficou admirado que ele era completamente a minha cara, começando pelo cabelo, mas ele tinha o nariz pequeno de Bella. Fiquei segurando meu pequeno pacote que se remexia dobrando as pernas enquanto Bella conversava com seu médico. Ela estava no peso certo, porém, haviam chances de a amamentação e os exercícios físicos que foram liberados a fizessem perder ainda mais. Eu esperava que essa fosse a dica para o sexo. Ela perderia muitas calorias essa noite. Tanto quando possível. Assim que saímos de lá com tudo liberado, eu queria arrastá-la para casa, mas tínhamos que ir a uma reunião na escola de Sophie e ainda por cima passar no seu estúdio de ballet para experimentar sua próxima roupa de espetáculo.

Tirei o dia para resolver essas pequenas coisas com ela, para que não ficasse nenhum pouco sobrecarregada e cansada mais tarde. Nate não quis ir pra casa e ficou conosco, almoçamos todos juntos pós-reunião de pais, na qual Sophie foi elogiada pela psicóloga, que conversou conosco a parte sobre seu desenvolvimento com os amiguinhos, partilhando da mesa na hora do seu lanche e sempre contando algo que Bella tinha ensinado. Benjamin também foi paparicado por todas as mulheres presentes. Fazer o quê se ele era um mini Edward? Chama atenção por onde passa? Bella revirou os olhos sabendo o que estava pensando. Nate tirou fotos e postou em um tal de instagram, criando uma conta para mim e para Bella. Ficamos os dois parados atentos aos ensinamentos do meu filho.

Minha garota era rápida nisso, eu por outro lado, fiquei me perguntando a utilidade. Em pouco tempo, depois que Nate ligou meu instagram à minha página oficial do facebook, rapidamente tinha muitos seguidores. Bella também. Fiquei impressionado como as pessoas eram realmente ligadas nisso. Tirei algumas fotos, brinquei com os filtros, mas logo deixei de lado. Gostava mais de jogar song pop ou candy crush. Esses dois joguinhos eram coisa dela, que ficava com o barulho do meu lado antes de dormir e acabei gostando de me distrair com isso. No trabalho era uma ótima alternativa para não socar alguém no meu ápice do estresse.

- Quero que meus dois amores tomem banho e desçam para fazer o exercício de casa. – Bella disse assim que entramos em casa – E você? Vamos trocar sua fralda? Está com fome? – perguntou a Benjamin que estava no meu colo – Vai ficar com o papai?

- Eu cuido disso.

- Vou auxiliar Sophie ou ela só passa sabonete na barriga. – sorriu docemente me dando um beijo rápido – Mal vejo a hora de anoitecer. – sussurrou no meu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Eu também não. – murmurei apalpando sua bunda e ela subiu a escada – É filho, vamos conversar? O que você quer fazer? – perguntei elevando seu corpinho ao meu resto. Benjamin agarrou meu cabelo com força – Certo, puxar cabelos é sua nova mania?

Estar com Benjamin me fazia refletir muito sobre minha vida. Já fazia um tempo que tinha tomado a decisão de demitir Carmen, mas o pedido de Eleazar me impediu por um momento, cheguei a ficar com pena, porque odeio ver as coisas não dando certo para as pessoas ao meu redor. Também fiquei triste pelo casamento deles, meu amigo era, é, extremamente apaixonado por ela, mas com essa confusão eu tive que considerar mais abertamente o que Bella disse. Não era possível que Carmen simplesmente deixasse que meu relacionamento interferisse no seu casamento. Tipo, não tinha nenhuma lógica. Então ou Bella estava certa ou tinha outra coisa acontecendo que não sabia.

De qualquer forma, a convivência estava insuportável. Bella se recusava a comer o que Carmen preparava. Literalmente fingia que ela não existia. Era como uma parede de gelo, e porra, eu odeio comer assim. Hora da refeição sempre foi sagrada na minha casa, eu gostava de todos sentados à mesa e isso realmente não acontecia há muito tempo. Bella não ficaria no mesmo lugar que Carmen nem por um pedido suplicante e eu jamais faria isso com ela. Duas conversas de patrão e funcionária fizeram Carmen entender a dica que as coisas precisariam mudar. Ela não se intrometeu em mais nada que não era de sua competência, mas isso não mudou nada para Bella, então, não tive outra escolha.

Seu aviso terminaria em poucos dias e também tinha encontrado outro lugar para morar. Era ruim, não tendo família e ainda separando do seu marido. Só podia ajudá-la a encontrar outro emprego, mesmo assim, escondido de Bella porque só Deus sabe quando terei sexo novamente se ela descobrir isso. Maggie e Maria por outro lado, Bella me fez pagar escola para os filhos de ambas. Achei a ideia genial, mas eu sabia que ela podia ser maravilhosamente boa e um inferno quando queria ser má. Todas as birras que não queria comer, alegando estar enjoada, provocando Carmen com elogios ou apenas alfinetando com Rosalie nunca passaram despercebidos por mim. Assim como o fato de que ela estava aprontando algo, só não sabia o quê, mas sua confissão sobre a pesquisa me pegou desprevenido por um momento, mas logo minha mente gritou: Eu sabia!

Sua obsessão iria nos colocar em problemas e por isso precisava controlá-la. Mesmo que isso significasse engravidá-la novamente e de trigêmeos. Meus devaneios foram cortados quando senti algo quente na minha camisa. Benjamin tinha me premiado em fazer xixi no momento que estava trocando sua fralda. O espertinho me punia toda vez que não era o centro da minha atenção. Com um sorriso sapeca sem dentes remexeu-se no lugar, balançando o braço e derrubando seu lenço umedecido. O barulho chamou sua atenção e ele ficou paradinho tentando alcançar o que era. Menino esperto. Terminei de limpá-lo, coloquei em sua cadeirinha e fui me limpar. Arrastar o bico da chupeta na sua gengiva o fazia sorrir. Os olhos dançavam de alegria. Meu presente perfeito.

Encontrei Bella ajudando as crianças com o exercício e sentei para fazer o mesmo. Nate estava consideravelmente melhor em matemática. Só seu inglês que era um caso sério. Talvez ele só fosse bom com números, mas Bella estava pegando no seu pé com a redação que precisava entregar. O exercício de Sophie era mais simples, essa fase explora muito mais a lógica do que qualquer outra coisa. Minha menina além de absurdamente linda, era inteligentíssima, perguntava poucas coisas. Só demorava um pouco pensando se estava certa ou não. Essa brincadeira acabou na hora do jantar. Benjamin já estava além de irritado de fome.

- O garoto, você tem bom pulmão. – Nate brincou beijando a barriga dele, mas o pequeno não estava para brincadeira.

- Felizmente, isso é com você. – sorri para Bella, que revirou os olhos.

- Vamos comer enquanto isso. Estou faminta. – respondeu ajeitando Benjamin para mamar e Maria colocou nossa comida à mesa – Bife! Você é um anjo.

- Mãe, posso beber Coca-Cola?

- Isso não é bom, amor.

Bella não gostava que eles tomassem refrigerante. Não era saudável, mas uma vez ou outra não matava. Não pude intervir, afinal, Sophie esqueceu rapidamente disso quando descobriu que o suco era de abacaxi com menta, seu favorito.

- Pai, por que você postou a foto de um lustre? É o da sala? – Nate perguntou olhando para seu celular.

- Qual o problema? – perguntei de volta – Eu gosto, é bonito.

- Você é engraçado com suas fotos. Postou até o desenho do tapete.

- Eu também gosto. – reclamei olhando-o rapidamente. Qual o problema do meu tapete? Bella estava rindo de mim. – Celular na mesa não pode. Come. – disse a Nate e virei para Bella amamentando – Para de rir.

- Oldward. – sussurrou beijando minha bochecha.

- Vou te mostrar o _oldward_ daqui a pouco, querida. – resmunguei e ela riu alto, fazendo as crianças olharem para nós dois como se fossemos et's. – Vou te mostrar o quanto posso te cansar de tanto gritar. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e vi que engoliu seco, me dando o olhar mais quente de luxúria.

Bella ficou com Benjamin ajudando Sophie se arrumar para dormir. As duas sempre ficavam juntas e às vezes me sentia intrometendo em um momento íntimo, no qual ambas conversavam sobre o dia e oravam. Minha princesa se sentia completamente à vontade em confiar em Bella suas perguntas e seus pensamentos do dia. Eu amava isso, não era ciúmes nem nada, achava lindo que tivesse encontrado uma companheira que fosse uma figura materna para meus filhos.

- Edward, vem cá ver isso. – Bella sussurrou aparecendo na porta do escritório – Rápido.

Segui-a pelo corredor olhando sua bunda e entrei no nosso quarto.

- Dei banho em Benjamin e Sophie simplesmente se rastejou pela cama e o abraçou. Ele está sonolento e virei dois segundos, os dois dormiram. Impressionante! – sussurrou me abraçando – Preciso registrar esse momento. Ela está gostando dele.

- Ela sempre gostou dele, amor. Sophie só é orgulhosa em reconhecer. – murmurei beijando-a e ela pegou seu celular, tirando foto do momento emocionante. Minha garotinha turrona Cullen vinha mudando sua sintonia. – Vamos colocá-los em seus lugares. Benjamin precisa de uma roupa.

- Leve Sophie, ela é mais pesada.

Bella tinha a habilidade incrível de mexer em Ben sem que ele acordasse. Se eu encostasse-se nele, logo abria os olhos e chorava. Aquecido e adormecido, ficou em seu berço, com a porta entre aberta, luz do abajur meio acesa e finalmente ficamos sozinhos. Quando avancei na sua direção, ela me parou, correu para o banheiro e se trancou lá dentro. Eu realmente não precisava de preliminares, mas ela queria tomar um banho. Inferno, eu também. Depois de implorar para me juntar a ela, ficamos juntos debaixo da água quente em diversos jatos sem nos tocar. Essa tensão só aumentava.

Com um sorriso bonito, secou-se, prendeu os cabelos, escovou os dentes, passou todos os cremes possíveis e imaginários enquanto fiquei encostado na soleira da porta vendo-a se tocar completamente nua. Seus movimentos eram inocentes, comuns, mas pareciam sexy demais para me controlar. Não me preocupei com roupas. Peguei sua mão e puxei para o quarto. Ela sabia das minhas intenções, sabia que a queria muito, bastava saber se ela queria. Porém o fato dela puxar minha toalha e me empurrar para cama foi tudo que precisei.

- Antes de tudo... – sussurrou parando de me beijar bruscamente – Obrigada, você foi o melhor companheiro de todo o mundo nessas semanas com Benjamin. Eu te amo.

- Esse é o meu dever. Eu também te amo.

XxX

- Vocês vão demorar? – perguntei a Bella.

- Não. Só buscar a roupa dela pronta e voltamos para casa. Vai experimentar uma última vez, mas acho que já está certo. Qualquer ajuste necessário farei em casa. Vou buscar Rebecca e Nate na casa de Rosalie e eles virão pra casa comigo.

- Tudo bem. Enquanto Benjamin dorme, vou ficar no escritório.

- Hoje é sábado, amor.

- Rapidinho. Quando você voltar saio de lá. – prometi abraçando-a apertado e beijei profundamente – Cuidem-se. Me liga se precisar de algo.

Precisava deixar de ser nervoso com Bella dirigindo. Ela fazia isso muito bem, mas não conseguia não me preocupar com algum idiota batendo em seu carro ou simplesmente provocando um acidente. Infelizmente não são todas as pessoas prudentes que estão na rua. Ela usava cinto de segurança e Sophie andava atrás do seu banco, também protegida. Observei as duas saírem da propriedade sendo seguidas por um carro da segurança e por Jacob na moto.

Voltei com Benjamin para dentro e ele demorou cerca de meia hora para dormir. Parecia que ele sabia que estava sozinho comigo e queria ficar acordado soltando seus sons bonitinhos e fazendo beicinhos agradáveis. Meu filho era simplesmente a pessoinha mais linda de todo mundo. Coloquei-o em seu berço, liguei o monitor do bebê e fui para meu escritório. Assim que liguei meu computador e parei de me distrair olhando para a foto de Bella, Benjamin, Nate e Sophie como meu plano de fundo, abri um projeto e comecei a trabalhar.

Uma batida na porta me fez parar por um momento e era Carmen.

- Podemos falar por um momento?

Eu esperava que não fosse nada complicado porque simplesmente não estava com cabeça.

- Rapidamente.

- Edward, eu sinto muito por ter desapontado você. – disse e balancei minha cabeça. Isso era desnecessário e totalmente fora do tempo. Não estava no clima para palhaçadas.

- Carmen, esqueça isso.

- Durante anos dediquei a minha vida inteira para dar o melhor a você e as crianças.

- Eu sei. Agradeço isso. Você sempre foi uma boa funcionária, amiga também, mas as coisas mudaram.

- Sempre amei você. – sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos e congelei no lugar – Desde aquela noite que Tanya nos apresentou, eu me apaixonei por você.

- Carmen, certamente isso é equivocado e não há lugar para isso. – cortei seu discurso.

- Eu amei você todos os dias! Eu vi você se envolver com diversas mulheres acreditando que um dia iria me reconhecer. Cuidei dos seus filhos, da sua casa mostrando que realmente sou a única pessoa perfeita pra você! – gritou entrando em completo desespero.

- E casou com meu melhor amigo. Isso não tem o mínimo cabimento. – rebati furioso e ela começou abrir os botões da sua blusa – O que é isso? Pare agora!

- Eu sei o que gosta! Não me importo em ser sua amante... Apenas reconheça que também me ama. – disse abrindo sua blusa ficando só de sutiã.

- Carmen, saia da minha casa agora!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Bella abriu a porta do escritório olhando pra mim e para Carmen – Que palhaçada é essa?

- Esta senhora está completamente equivocada com todos os anos trabalhando em minha casa, sendo mulher do meu amigo e até mesmo, sendo minha amiga.

- Saia da minha casa agora! – Bella disse baixo completamente furiosa – Você achou o quê, Carmen? Que chegar ao nível de se rastejar aos pés dele o faria te ver como mulher? – perguntou com tom de deboche – Edward é meu. Ele nunca será seu, mesmo que eu morra. Aprenda a perder.

- Saia Carmen. – pedi pela última vez.

- Isso não vai terminar assim. – Carmen sussurrou fechando sua blusa de qualquer jeito e avancei pelo escritório para escoltá-la fora, mas Bella cravou as unhas no meu braço me impedindo de seguir adiante – Você me paga, Isabella.

- É melhor que não faça nada, Carmen. – ameacei vendo-a sair apressadamente pelo corredor.

- Então eu saio por meia hora isso acontece? – Bella questionou furiosa colocando as mãos nos quadris – Se meu leite não começa a vazar desesperadamente ao ponto da minha blusa molhar, ia perder o circo ou chegar tarde demais?

- Isabella, para.

- Para? Se você tivesse me ouvido antes essa merda não tinha acontecido! – gritou batendo o pé. Seu rosto tinha manchas vermelhas e os olhos brilhavam. – Que merda, Edward!

- Você age como se eu fosse ceder as investidas dela. Nunca deixei de te ouvir, caramba. Só nunca acreditei que essa louca fosse apaixonada por mim. – sussurrei ouvindo Benjamin chorar.

- Agora está satisfeito? Ela precisou colocar os peitos de fora para conseguir sua atenção!

- Viu? Eu nunca a olhei de outra forma, Bella.

- Estou com raiva, posso?

- Bom, eu também.

Respirando fundo, segui-a até o quarto de Benjamin. Pedi a Jacob para pegar a roupa de Sophie e buscar Nate e Rebecca, porque Bella simplesmente tremia de raiva. Sussurrando coisas boas para se acalmar, eu sabia que Carmen sofreria alguma coisa. Minha namorada não deixaria barato... Em parte eu também não queria, só não valia a pena. Assim que os dois estavam calmos, Sophie apareceu com sua boneca e deitou conosco na cama.

- Me perdoa, Bella. – sussurrei beijando seu rosto. – Sinto muito.

- Eu te avisei.

- Eu sei.

- Me ouça da próxima vez.

- Prometo.

- Eu te perdoo. Não faça mais isso. Nunca mais.

- Já prometi.

- Estou reforçando. – murmurou encolhendo os ombros e olhamos Benjamin resmungar deitado entre os seios dela. Devia estar sonhando. – Graças a Deus ela se foi.

- Vamos ficar em paz e esquecer isso.

XxX

- Edward? Amor? Oldward? – Bella estava me gritando pela casa... Desesperadamente. – Vem aqui!

- Que foi mulher? – perguntei descendo as escadas.

Ela tinha descido para brincar com as crianças e preparar um lanche, desde então, tinha me deixado ao abandonado no quarto sem me procurar ou me chamar para participar. Ainda levou Benjamin junto. Tudo bem que estava um pouco estressado com o trabalho e chateado com meu irmão. Ele tinha desaparecido. Meu tratamento de gelo devia estar dando errado.

- Você tem visita. – sorriu docemente e ri de Benjamin pendurado no canguru a sua frente. Ele parecia gostar disso.

- Quem?

- Sou eu, mano. – Emmett apareceu atrás dela.

Nate e Rebecca que estavam rindo, sujos de farinha como Bella estava, apareceram e rapidamente sumiram. Bella olhou-me pedindo pra ser legal, deu um beijo na bochecha de Emmett e ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo e tinha algo doce ali. O que eles estavam aprontando na cozinha? Ouvi Sophie gargalhar de lá e Bella sumiu de vista.

- Está na hora de conversarmos. De irmão para irmão. – Emmett disse abaixando a cabeça por um momento – Preciso da sua ajuda. Eu quero me cuidar.

- Finalmente, cara. – suspirei aliviado puxando-o para um abraço apertado – Senti sua falta, seu asno. Burro.

- Eu sinto muito. De verdade. – murmurou em meu abraço.

- Vamos conversar lá no escritório... Bella está preparando as coisas do aniversário de Nate com as crianças, só não imaginei que faria tanta bagunça. Ela transformou a academia em uma discoteca e encomendou todo e qualquer tipo de besteira que adolescentes amam. – disse fazendo sinal para que me seguisse até o escritório.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer agora... Eu errei e quero minha mulher de volta, desesperadamente.

- Infelizmente, com a sua mulher não posso te ajudar. Rosalie está muito magoada, você feriu a sua confiança e os sentimentos, mas isso pode ser revertido se tivermos esperança. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez... Ela sabe da sua... Digamos... Falha.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, nunca imaginei que chegaria a esse ponto, ontem mesmo eu estava quase saindo para o clube novamente... É como uma compulsão.

- Emmett, anos atrás eu disse a você que talvez seja melhor passar um tempo longe. – disse tocando seu ombro e ele suspirou – Vamos procurar um lugar, para você se concentrar na sua vida, cara, seus filhos precisam de você. Joe está na fase que a referência paterna é tudo.

- Meu filho não quer falar comigo... Eu perdi tudo, fodi tudo.

- Ainda dá tempo de consertar, Emmett. Foca nisso. Foca em ficar bom para sua família.

- Eu vou ficar longe deles...

- Nós estaremos com você. Nenhuma distância será longe o suficiente para me impedir de ficar com meu irmão.

- Sinto muito por Camboja.

- Você pode consertar isso se cuidando e aí sim, eu te perdoo.

Emmett e eu fomos interrompidos depois de mais uns minutos. Bella precisava que eu a ajudasse com as ultimas organizações para receber os amigos de Nate e nossos familiares. Emmett se prontificou a ajudar e então rapidamente conseguimos terminar de montar a mesa. Não teria nenhum adulto na discoteca deles, as bebidas e comidas ficariam disponíveis. Bella colocou várias luzes diferentes e forrou o chão com um tipo de adesivo e espalhou uma tinta neon de cores divergentes. Nate estava radiante com sua festa de aniversário.

Nós rapidamente nos arrumamos e em pouco tempo o espaço estava cheio de adolescente. Sophie ficou inconformada por não poder ficar lá dentro, mas seu irmão foi gentil o suficiente de puxá-la para dançar. Ela parecia que tinha ganhado o dia com isso. Rebecca, por outro lado, parecia aliviada que Sophie estivesse ocupando Nate, afinal, havia outras meninas muito interessadas em dançar com meu garoto-galante-perfeito-como-o-pai. Tive que rir de Bella mandando-a ficar perto e não fazer escanda-lo, só dar um olhar, assim Nate não faria nada. Meu filho, coitado, estava tão perdido em dar atenção para todo mundo que acho que ele nem se deu conta disso.

Enquanto Nate tomava conta dos holofotes lá em cima, Benjamin estava arrancando suspiros da mulherada. Tudo que ele fazia era fofo, lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito. Bella estava seriamente sentindo ciúmes e pegou nosso bebê de Alice e segurou, recusando-se a mostrar o rostinho dele de novo. Foi engraçado. Todos nós rimos, a maior parte deles achando que era brincadeira, mas eu sabia que era bem sério. Ela ainda não estava disposta a compartilhar as fofuras do nosso menino com mais ninguém, mesmo ficando com ele o dia inteiro.

A festa de Nate teve drama de novela. Ele e Rebecca tiveram a maior briga no corredor, Bella foi tentar separar e acalmar a situação e, Nate entrou novamente para festa e Rebecca ficou na cozinha xingando todas as meninas lá em cima e meu filho. O mais engraçado que ela o chamava de filho da puta e pedia perdão a Bella. Tive que sair de perto porque iria acabar rindo. Na hora do parabéns, eles já estavam aos amores novamente. Eu estava particularmente orgulhoso do meu garoto completando onze anos de idade. Ele estava enorme, alto e fortinho, muito bonito e extremamente parecido comigo. Bella não aguentava no lugar. Ela, em seu curto vestido azul marinho e sapato altíssimos era a mamãe mais gostosa de todo o mundo. Sua bunda estava marcada, assim como os seios. Todos aqueles adolescentes malditos sorriam para ela como se fosse uma deusa, algo assim. Sim, uma deusa, perfeita, gostosa e_ minha._ Eu não mereço amiguinhos do meu filho se masturbando por ela.

Bella me deu uma cotovelada quando olhei feio para um dos gêmeos. Eu nunca saberia quem realmente chamou minha esposa de gostosa, mas estava grato que meu filho tivesse dado um belo soco no nariz dele. Tentei observar qual tinha cicatriz, mas ela me bateu de novo, revirando os olhos. Aos poucos, cada um deles foram indo embora, restando apenas a família e foi a vez dos "mais velhos e coroas" invadirem a pista de dança e começar a noite. Afinal, era o meu filho que estava completando mais um ano de vida. O aniversário era mais meu do que dele. Tanya estaria orgulhosa do bom menino que ele se tornou e então, eu tinha muitos motivos para estar feliz essa noite. Principalmente quando a minha garota me puxou para dançar algo em um ritmo muito sexy.

- Mais tarde você repete essa dança no meu colo. – sussurrei e ela virou-se de costas, rebolando a bunda bem na minha excitação. – Porra, Bella.

- Mais tarde, baby.

Sim claro... Muitas comemorações.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 28 – Treasure**

_Música: Treasure – Bruno Mars_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Espreguicei-me preguiçosamente com um pequeno bocejo, abri os olhos lentamente e Edward se moveu na cama, atraindo minha atenção. Ele era absurdamente lindo pela manhã. Maldição. Lindo o tempo todo, mas de manhã era muito mais fofo, com o rosto sonolento. Benjamin dormiu desde quatro horas da madrugada em seu berço, até o momento não tinha chorado, mas ele parecia mais tranquilo em seus sonos. Virei-me de lado, abraçando o peitoral nu e quente de Edward e coloquei minha perna na sua cintura, tocando sem querer sua ereção matinal. Alguém estava com a bexiga cheia ou simplesmente tendo um sonho bom.

Beijei seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso e continuei distribuindo vários beijinhos, mordi seu peito e senti sua mão subindo pelas minhas costas, parando na minha nuca. Sorrindo, não parei minha tortura e montei no seu colo olhando nos seus olhos, ainda que sonolentos, brilhavam de paixão. Edward segurou minha cintura quando movi meu quadril lentamente, provocando uma deliciosa sensação por todo meu corpo e um arrepio nele. Apoiei minhas mãos ao lado da sua cabeça e parei alguns centímetros do seu rosto. Trancamos nossos olhares e sorrimos. Eu amava acordar ao seu lado todos os dias. Eu o amava. Suas mãos subiram para meus seios e gentilmente começou uma calma massagem. Aproveitei nosso silêncio para friccionar ainda mais em sua virilha, arrancando um gemido baixo.

- Bom dia.

- Ainda não ficou muito bom... – murmurou girando-nos na cama e ficando perfeitamente encaixado entre minhas pernas. Soltei um resmungo com seu pênis bastante ereto em contato direto com minha vagina. Era o céu. E o inferno. Meu sangue parecia pegar fogo correndo pelas minhas veias. – Agora vai ficar ainda melhor.

Edward se afastou para tirar minha calcinha e livrei-me sozinha da minha blusa, deixando o sutiã. Eu ainda não me sentia confortável tirando-o na hora do sexo, porque simplesmente acontecia de pingar leite. Ele não parecia se importar com isso, porque sempre dava um jeito de me deixar completamente nua e ainda tinha coragem de continuar adorando meus seios. Enquanto achava isso estranho, parte de mim achava isso bem sexy. Era uma intimidade muito grande. Algo bem de pai e mãe. Casal. Isso me deixava impressionada.

Nós éramos bons beijadores, nossa química era forte o suficiente para um beijo incendiar a floresta. Ele não queria parar de me beijar para tirar a calça do seu pijama e eu precisava que ele me fodesse e logo. Além das crianças acordarem a qualquer instante, meu desespero era grande demais para esperar. Sua tortura maravilhosa com os dedos era de matar. Precisava de mais. Mordi seu lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força que o comum e ele gemeu de dor se afastando. Apontei para sua peça de roupa e rapidamente livrou-se, acomodando perfeitamente entre minhas pernas. Bem, aí sim!

- Oh baby. – suspirei sentindo-o por completo. Essa posição realmente era maravilhosa.

- Amo você. – sussurrou mordendo minha bochecha.

- Mmmmh. – murmurei incapaz de responder qualquer outra coisa inteligente. Tudo que Edward fazia era simplesmente maravilhoso. Suas mãos e boca estavam por todo lado, me sugando, apertando, beijando ou simplesmente tocando em pontos sensíveis para me levar a borda mais rápido.

Meu orgasmo, construído a partir do momento que acordei e percebi pela milésima vez que meu namorado era lindo. Mordi seu ombro para abafar meu gemido alto, afinal, não queria assustar ninguém. Abracei Edward com as minhas pernas e braços, beijando seu pescoço repetidas vezes.

- Linda.

- Meu lindo. – sussurrei girando-nos na cama e ficando por cima. – Olha isso. Você me apertou demais. – murmurei olhando para meus seios molhados.

- Não me importo... Eu odeio sutiã, exceto aqueles maravilhosos que você usava, totalmente adorava, agora só tem de amamentação e eles não são nada atraentes. Óbvio que prefiro sem.

- Engraçadinho. – respondi prendendo meus cabelos no alto e ele simplesmente apertou meu seios – Para com isso, idiota. Vou tomar um banho para começar o dia... Quer vir comigo?

- Aproveitar enquanto podemos. – sorriu docemente e pulamos fora da cama diretamente para o banheiro. Uma massagem debaixo do chuveiro quente me deixou bem mole na hora que Benjamin começou a chorar. Enquanto ainda me secava e cuidava da minha higiene com cremes e perfumes, ele foi buscá-lo. – Olha só a mamãe aqui...

- Oi meu gostoso. – sussurrei beijando sua cabeça e cheirando seu pescoço – Você dormiu pra caramba, menino. Vai ficar o dia inteiro acordado? - perguntei e Benjamin segurou meu cabelo, olhando pra mim.

- MÃE! PAI! – Sophie gritou do seu quarto, abrindo a sua porta em um estrondo – NATE! AI MEU DEUS!

- Jesus, o que houve com essa menina? – Edward perguntou e ela simplesmente invadiu o quarto. Ainda bem que estava enrolada no roupão. – Sophie!

- ESTÁ NEVANDO! NE-VAN-DO! O natal tem neve! – gritou eufórica subindo na poltrona do canto com uma rapidez incrível e puxou a cortina da janela com uma habilidade nunca vista antes. – Tudo branquinho, mamãe!

Foi impossível não revirar meus olhos e rir da sua empolgação. Claro que ela estava animada com o natal, além de ser criança, eu estava praticamente obrigando todos eles a entrar no espírito natalino. A mansão inteira estava decorada, a ceia aconteceria esse ano aqui, território neutro para Emmett e Rosalie, já que os obriguei a conviverem no mesmo ambiente pelos seus filhos e ainda mais por Benjamin, afilhado deles. Rosalie não estava querendo reatar seu casamento, porém, não estava negando ajuda a seu marido.

- Ainda falta alguns dias para o natal. Pode... Parar de gritar? – Nate pediu jogando-se na minha cama e puxou o travesseiro no rosto – Quase tive um ataque de tanto grito. É só gelo no chão.

- Não jogue água na festa da sua irmã. – Edward disse sentando na cama, ao lado de Nate, com Benjamin no colo. Sophie foi saltitante até eles e escolheu um espaço pra si... Em cima do irmão dela. Não satisfeita em só deitar, deu uma cotovelada nele para ficar sem ar. Eu tinha ensinado isso, mas não era pra descontar em Nate. Ele riu e segurou o braço dela, fingindo que iria morder para arrancar pedaço. Edward riu também e revirou os olhos. Meus amores reunidos em um único espaço.

Entrei no closet para trocar de roupa e sorri para o vestido justo, vermelho com preto, que usei alguns dias atrás para levar as crianças a pré-estreia de um filme que fomos convidados pelo diretor. Ele era um colega de Edward e gentilmente mandou convites para a primeira fileira. Esme disse que essas aparições eram boas para minha publicidade. A questão é que literalmente roubei a cena. Estava grata por estar com meu peso de antes da gravidez e extremamente orgulhosa do meu corpo bem mais desenvolvido que antes. Parecia que agora tinha um corpo de mulher e não de uma adolescente. Foi uma boa história, no mesmo dia, na internet estava em quase todos os veículos de informação e sai em vários jornais no dia seguinte. Edward decidiu que odiava o vestido. Ele não tinha me visto sair de casa, viu a foto enquanto ainda estava no trabalho, encheu meu celular de mensagens mal criadas e em compensação, tivemos a noite de sexo quente maravilhosa.

Vesti-me rapidamente ouvindo alguns gorgolejos de Benjamin. Ele estava muito mais esperto agora que completou dois meses de nascido, mais gordinho, cheio de dobrinhas. As perninhas dele eram a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, eu amava passar horas enchendo-o de beijos e mordidinhas com os lábios. Seu cabelo sempre indisciplinado era a marca registrada de Edward e por incrível que pareça, Ben também lembra muito Nate. Vesti uma calça capri vermelha, puxei uma blusa preta justa e se fosse sair, era só colocar uma bota e casaco. Já estava bem para o dia. Olhei pela janela e parecia muito frio lá fora, com muita neve e assustador. Não mandaria as crianças para escola porque poderia ser bem perigoso.

- Amor? Acho que ele quer mamar. – Edward disse quando retornei e Benjamin estava fazendo seu melhor em choramingar. Sophie revirou os olhos. Ela não tinha paciência para o drama, o que era cômico, ainda mais sendo a rainha do drama.

- Ele pode esperar um minutinho. – murmurei puxando Sophie e beijando seu rosto – Você dormiu bem? Teve sonho ruim de novo?

- Não, mamãe. Dormi bem sim. Estou com fome. – respondeu com um sorriso bonito e beijei seu nariz. O celular de Edward apitando chamou minha atenção.

- Aula das crianças cancelada pela neve. Metade de Seattle está fechada.

- Isso significa que tenho todos vocês em casa hoje? – sorri maravilhada por não passar o dia sozinha em casa. Benjamin soltou um grito irritado. – Oh garoto, pelo amor de Deus!

Benjamin era o bebê sorriso de gengiva. Ele podia se irritar muito facilmente, assim como sorrir para o nada. Isso era fofo demais. Ao ouvir minha voz, ele soltou um sorriso lindo. Peguei-o no colo e rapidamente agarrou minha blusa. Ele estava na fase de gostar de coisas coloridas e fechar a mãozinha ao redor de tudo que estava na sua frente.

- Vamos descer todos para tomar café. – Edward disse e seguimos para cozinha.

- Bom, as meninas devem ter ficado presas com a neve. – disse quando encontramos a cozinha vazia – Vou amamentar, preparem o café.

Ignorei o gemido preguiçoso de Edward e Nate e sentei, acomodando minha criança para sua alimentação e Sophie, como sempre, ficou pendurada no meu ombro assistindo como se fosse a cena mais interessante da sua vida. Os meninos preparam o café mais comum da face da terra, tiraram tudo que tinha de interessante na geladeira e colocaram a mesa. Revirei meus olhos e fiquei feliz com Edward colocando meu iogurte grego com frutas secas e granola, uma vasilha de frutas cítricas vermelhas e um pedaço de bolo com morango. Ainda ganhei um beijinho. Sophie ganhou torradas com geleia de damasco e outras com pasta de abacate. Não sabia como essa garota conseguia comer isso misturado, era nojento. Nate escolheu... Ovos, salsicha, bacon, pão, queijo... Tudo no mesmo prato. Edward o acompanhou nessa. Homens.

- Nós poderemos brincar na neve hoje? – Sophie perguntou animadamente. Ela andava em êxtase desde que montamos a árvore, um pouco atrasados devido ao fato de que nunca estava com ânimo o suficiente para fazer isso. Benjamin não tinha horário e sempre estava cansada.

- Não sei se gosto disso... Você pode ficar resfriada. – respondi hesitante, olhando para meu bebê sugando seu café da manhã com fome. Ele me deu um olhar bonito e um meio sorriso. Não tinha como não suspirar com essa criança charmosa e risonha.

- Mãe... Chove o ano inteiro e só tem neve uma vez, poxa vida! – Sophie resmungou praticamente implorando – Por favor!

- Só um pouquinho... Mas o pai de vocês fica lá. Eu seriamente me recuso.

- Por quê?

Neve... Não tinha boas lembranças. Eu tinha muitas memórias de brincar com Charlie de fazer bonecos de neves e anjos. Também fazíamos guerra. Isso era bem estranho. Nunca mais fiz a mesma coisa, com ninguém. Não conseguia. Era demais... Edward me deu um olhar questionador e rapidamente desviei, fingindo que não tinha ouvido a pergunta da Sophie e foquei minha atenção em Benjamin e na minha comida pelo restante do café. Meu bebê ficou cheio demais para permanecer acordado e usei isso com desculpa para subir de fininho e colocá-lo deitado no centro da minha cama. Foi impossível conter as lágrimas que estavam me deixando sufocada.

- Ei, o que houve? – Edward sussurrou deitando atrás de mim – O que te deixou triste?

- Lembranças. – respondi com um suspiro, passando o dedo na costura bem trabalhada da roupinha de Benjamin. Era azul e de veludo. Eu simplesmente amava este conjunto. – Vá se divertir com as crianças e vou ficar aqui quietinha.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não vai dar tempo agora... As crianças querem brincar e é melhor ser antes do almoço. – respondi virando-me parcialmente e beijei seus lábios – Vá se agasalhar e diverti-los, por favor. Não quero que se contaminem por mim.

- Me chame se precisar...

- Vou tentar assistir da varanda se Benjamin realmente adormecer. – murmurei apenas para dar-lhe uma resposta positiva, mas eu estava planejando acordar meu bebê para permanecer ocupada.

Edward levantou para vestir um casaco e uma calça mais quente, Nate e Sophie entraram no quarto e deitaram em cima de mim, me enchendo de beijo e abraço. Eles estavam me mimando para que ficasse lá embaixo. Disse a eles que não estava me sentindo bem e queria ficar deitada ao invés de ficar lá fora no frio. Depois de um monte de choramingo e chantagem emocional, que eles foram me fazendo prometer que os chamaria se precisasse.

Benjamin, por outro lado chegava suspirar em seu sono. Coloquei-o em seu berço e passei rapidamente pela varanda, observando Sophie correr da bola de neve que Nate jogou em sua direção e Edward parecia catar coisas ao seu redor para, provavelmente, montar um boneco de neve. Minha princesa estava gritando ao redor, feliz, clamando ajuda do pai, acertando neve em seu irmão, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e isso automaticamente me trouxe memórias um pouco dolorosas demais.

- Papai! Papai! Olha só! – gritei mostrando a ele a terra marrom misturada com neve – Tem terra junto. Cavei a neve fundo! – sussurrei maravilhada e ele tirou da minha mão.

As grandes botas marrons de Charlie entraram no meu campo de visão e então subi meus olhos até os seus. Meu pai estava vestido com um casaco de capuz azul escuro e calças jeans. Seu sorriso dava covinhas nas suas bochechas que eu amava enfiar meu dedo indicador. Seus olhos castanhos e grandes eram como os meus. E todo mundo dizia que era sua versão feminina. Eu amava ser parecida com ele, porque era bonito e gentil. Meu herói.

- Vamos montar um boneco de neve? – perguntou suavemente acariciando meu rosto.

- Eba! Eu quero um nariz de cenoura! Podemos ter um? – saltei no lugar afundando minhas botas na neve e desequilibrando. – Opa!

- Podemos ter o que você quiser. – respondeu segurando meus ombros para não cair.

- É boneco ou boneca? Podemos criar uma menina? Fazer o cabelo dela? Será que podemos ter uma peruca? Será que podemos ter uma saia?

- Devagar, menina. Respira. – Charlie sorriu e me ergueu no colo e beijou meu rosto de um jeito estalado. Eu odiava e amava esse barulho. Fiz uma careta e ganhei outro beijo na pontinha do nariz. – Que tal começarmos montando apenas o corpo e depois decidimos o resto?

- Já decidi que vai ser uma menina, papai. – respondi com um sorriso e ele gargalhou – Nós podemos ter um chocolate quente depois? Colocar pedaços na caneca e deixar derreter?

- Absolutamente sim... É gostoso, não é? – perguntou beijando meu rosto e me colocou no chão em uma parte mais fofa e perto da varanda – Deixa ajeitar seu gorro e vamos fechar seu casaco, não queremos um resfriado.

- E é ruim tomar remédios. – disse fazendo outra careta e papai riu, me apertando. Reclamei, mas abracei de volta. Meu papai era demais.

Eu amava Charlie mais do qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. Ele era engraçado, brincalhão e a única pessoa que ficava comigo o tempo todo. Meu pai era um homem incrível, maravilhoso e que de longe merecia tudo que passou. Os gritos de Sophie cortaram minha memória e senti meu rosto molhado, minha respiração ofegante, meu peito dolorido pelos batimentos cardíacos muito acelerados. Ela tinha tirado tudo de mim. Roubado meu pai, minha infância, felicidade e família. Meu ódio por essa mulher estava fazendo meu sangue ferver, minha cabeça doer e minha respiração sumir. Inclinei-me sobre o parapeito da varanda tentando buscar ar e ouvi Edward me chamar, mas era demais conseguir olhar na sua direção.

Victória tinha tirado de mim, da maneira mais cruel e suja tudo que realmente tinha. Não era o dinheiro. Era meu pai, o amor, minha única família. Entrou em nossas vidas para roubar o que tinha de mais precioso. Hoje eu realmente duvido que seja o dinheiro, somente por isso. Tinha que ter outro motivo que a levasse além... Um desejo que não era puramente carnal. Ajoelhei no chão começando a rezar para essa crise nervosa parar. Toda vez que pensava nisso tinha o mesmo resultado.

Edward estava falando alguma coisa comigo quando me pegou no colo e rapidamente registrei a expressão assustada das crianças antes de ser deitada na cama e ele ficar em cima de mim, me pedindo alguma coisa. Não dava para ouvir realmente, mas ele estava me acalmando. Abracei-o apertado e chorei com o rosto escondido no seu ombro, percebendo que meus soluços deviam estar assustadores. Ele sussurrava tranquilidades, acariciava meu cabelo e beijou meu rosto quando senti Sophie me abraçar e Nate segurar minha mão. Fechei os olhos dizendo pra mim mesma que não havia mais motivos para isso, que era minha hora de superar, mesmo que simplesmente ainda não conseguisse.

Devo ter adormecido em algum momento, porque acordei muitas horas mais tarde, sozinha na cama. Levantei desorientada, me sentindo dolorida e bagunçada, andei pelo corredor a procura deles, mas na escada ainda estava zonza de sono e com frio. Encontrei Benjamin com Nate no chão da sala e Sophie dormia ao lado. Meu bebê devia estar faminto. Edward deve ter dado um pouco de leite a ele, caso contrário, ele estaria aos berros. Não gostava quando Benjamin precisava tomar NAN, mas a médica disse que uma vez ou outra não tinha perigo de engordar ou fazê-lo largar o peito antes do tempo. Meus seios pelo tempo sem amamentar estavam explodindo e doendo.

- Oi filhotes. – sussurrei sentando no sofá e Benjamin soltou um grito animado – Preciso amamentá-lo. Sabe que horas ele comeu?

- Faz duas horas, mãe. – Nate respondeu entregando-o pra mim e sorri para meu menino agitado – Você se sente melhor?

- Estou sim. Obrigada por distrair seus irmãos pra mim.

- Ah, só dá pra ficar com Benjamin. Eu dei rivotril para Sophie. – disse encolhendo os ombros, mas eu sabia que ele estava brincando. Ajeitei Benjamin pra mamar e quase soltei um suspiro de alívio.

- Cadê seu pai?

- Aqui. – Edward respondeu entrando com duas bacias de pipoca – Ia te acordar em breve. Ele não estava muito humorado. – sorriu docemente para nós dois – Bem?

- Sim, obrigada. – respondi calmamente – Quero pipoca também. E refrigerante.

- Sim senhora. – respondeu com um sorriso animado – Nós vamos assistir Detona Ralph, tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado e assenti – Nate, acorda sua irmã.

- Traz tudo de gostoso e que engorda da cozinha, por favor? – pedi e ouvi o interfone tocar.

Alice e Jasper vieram fazer uma visita surpresa carregando sete caixas de pizza. A mãe de Rebecca acabou ligando perguntando se ela poderia dormir aqui. Ela estava viajando com o pai, e eles não tem família na cidade e não queriam deixar a filha dormindo sozinha em casa com essa neve. Fiquei imediatamente preocupada e chateada por Becca não ter falado nada, afinal, eu não podia deixá-la sozinha para dormir com esse tempo. Imediatamente mandei Jacob buscá-la com Nate e pedi para Edward preparar mais coisas para deixar meus convidados a vontade.

Benjamin era bonzinho no colo dos outros. Alice era apaixonada por ele. Eu estava com saudades dela, infelizmente, seu trabalho estava consumindo-a e não via a hora de livrá-la disso. Conversamos animadamente por toda noite, assistimos filmes, comemos muito e ela adorou Rebecca, que topou vestir minhas roupas já prontas e fazer um pequeno desfile pra gente dentro do ateliê. Edward e Jasper estavam no escritório bebendo um novo uísque raro e tendo uma conversa tipicamente masculina. Tarde da noite e com medo da tempestade começar, eles foram embora prometendo não sumir por tanto tempo. Simplesmente amava recebê-los. Essa noite em família me deixou com uma saudade absurda de Rosalie e Emmett com as crianças aqui também.

Meu gostosinho estava muito sapeca para ser tão tarde. Mesmo depois do banho, no qual ele sentiu confortável o suficiente para fazer xixi sem fralda e ainda me dar um sorriso sapeca em resposta, permaneceu prestando atenção nas besteiras que Edward falava com ele. Sophie estava desmaiada, acho que brincar na neve a deixou meio resfriada. Senti a culpa corroendo minha alma por não ter verificado se ela estava agasalhada o suficiente para ficar fora de casa. Meu coração estava apertado pensando no quanto ela poderia sofrer consequência do meu egoísmo.

- Você está bem, Rebecca? – perguntei parando na porta do quarto de hóspedes. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Estou bem, Bella. Obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui. – sorriu docemente e sorri de volta. – Eu vou me comportar... Quer dizer, isso é estranho.

- Imagino que sim. – retruquei rindo – Vocês dois são muito jovens para perderem o pescoço. – brinquei e ela arregalou os olhos. – Nate é um menino respeitador e se ele não for, basta me dizer que o colocarei no lugar dele.

- Absolutamente coloca. Ele morre de medo de você.

- É bom mesmo que tenha. – sorri triunfante – Se precisar de mim, só me chamar, ok? Fique a vontade, se sentir fome, geladeira e dispensa a sua disposição. As meninas não estarão vindo essa semana por conta da tempestade e tudo mais, porém, acordarei o mais cedo que puder para o café.

- Tudo bem, vou ficar bem, obrigada. – respondeu ainda um pouco agitada.

- Boa noite, Becca.

- Boa noite.

Nate já estava dormindo pesado, chegando a roncar baixinho antes mesmo que pudesse dar-lhe uma ameaça. Ainda conseguia ouvir Benjamin gritar com Edward no quarto. Ele estava se divertindo com alguma coisa que o pai bobão dele estava fazendo. Entrei no quarto de Sophie e percebi que estava fungando e parecendo febril. Cobri-a direitinho e beijei-a repetidas vezes, tocando diversas partes do seu corpo para saber se estava muito quente. Mais tarde iria verificá-la novamente.

- Esse garoto ainda está acordado? – perguntei assustando Edward, que estava muito distraído com Benjamin – Isso é sua culpa. Você ao invés de fazê-lo dormir, está agitando-o ainda mais.

- Diz pra mamãe... Estamos treinando luta. Olha só. – respondeu mexendo nos braços dele como se tivesse socando o ar – Campeão do papai.

- Ok, vocês dois. Dormir e agora. Vai resolver isso que vou arrumar a cama e tomar um banho. Não demora. – disse beijando-o levemente – Agora.

- Fomos expulsos, filho. Parece que você precisa dormir para papai ficar sozinho com a mamãe.

Edward demorou uma eternidade para conseguir vencer Benjamin no sono. Deu tempo de tomar banho, fazer uma massagem esfoliante no rosto, escovar meu cabelo, prender e ainda ler dois capítulos de um novo romance que estava ocupando minha cabeceira. Depois de cuidar de si mesmo, veio pra cima de mim só de cueca, deitando entre minhas pernas com a cabeça na minha barriga. Fingi continuar lendo, mas não conseguia prestar atenção, lendo a mesma linha umas cinco vezes. Do nada, começou a beijar minha barriga.

- Não adianta se animar que ela não vai estar ocupada tão cedo. – brinquei puxando sua cabeça através dos cabelos.

- Nós não teremos mais filhos? – perguntou fazendo uma expressão confusa muito adorável.

- Pergunte-me daqui a uns anos. – respondi docemente.

- Certo, sei... Benjamin é pequeno, mas eu definitivamente acho que quero ter mais um filho.

- Para quem não queria mais...

- Eu sei, ok? Só mudei de ideia, posso?

- Quantos filhos teremos, Edward?

- Apenas mais um e fico satisfeito.

Não sei porque tive a absoluta certeza que ele estava me enrolando, mas não ia cair nessa. Benjamin era o amor da minha vida, mas não planejado, só tenho vinte anos e por tudo que é mais sagrado, não quero ser a parideira. A gravidez foi uma experiência alucinante que fecha com chave de ouro naquela dor enlouquecedora do parto.

- Então... – Edward cantarolou cortando meus devaneios e subindo beijos até o vão entre meus seios, beijando cada um demoradamente e parou ali mesmo, se acomodando – Nós não temos nada para conversar? – perguntou sendo irritantemente insistente como sempre.

- Não. Estou lendo agora. – respondi sendo um pouco petulante, mas não queria falar sobre minha crise de mais cedo. O dia tinha terminado tão bem que simplesmente queria fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

- Bom, isso é bem fácil de resolver. – Edward respondeu pegando meu livro e jogando do outro lado do quarto. Claro que ele faria isso. Pai de Benjamin precisa provar a quem a criança puxou – Agora nós estamos conversando.

- Tudo bem. – resmunguei abraçando-o com minhas pernas e braços – Uma das últimas coisas que lembro fazer com Charlie foi brincar na neve, durante o inverno. Não lembro se era natal ou não, acredito que não, pode ter sido depois... Enfim, é doloroso demais pra mim. E ouvir Sophie gritar feliz foi um sentimento agridoce, eu estava radiante por ela e ao mesmo tempo lembrando minha infância.

- Você já teve uma crise como essa antes? – perguntou preocupado.

- Apenas quando penso muito nisso, são muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo... Raiva, ódio, fúria... Medo, amor, saudade... São coisas boas e ruins chocando-se dentro de mim. – respondi honestamente. – Sinto muito por ter assustado vocês.

- Eu fiquei realmente preocupado, você não conseguia respirar...

- Eu sei...

- Eu devia ter ficado com você.

- Não devia. As crianças precisam mais de você do que eu.

- Nós precisamos um do outro, Bella.

- E você ficou comigo, me consolou e me abraçou até dormir. Você não é o super-homem, Edward.

- Tentarei ser... Todos os dias. – respondeu petulante e puxou meu corpo mais para baixo e agora estava totalmente a mercê dele. – Será que deveríamos procurar um psicólogo?

- Não quero um. Não preciso. Eventualmente vou lidar com isso. – sussurrei inclinando meu rosto para beijá-lo. – Eu te amo.

- Você sabe que você é meu maior tesouro. Eu vou cuidar de você, vou fazê-la feliz. Vou te amar os últimos dias da minha vida.

Edward sorriu olhando nos meus olhos e beijou-me novamente, encerrando este assunto e começando outro bem mais interessante.

Sophie acordou menos animada no dia seguinte, tudo porque estava um pouco resfriada. Ela estava mal e eu me sentindo uma merda. Edward tentou inutilmente me tranquilizar, mas me martirizei com isso por dias até o nariz dela parar de escorrer. Rebecca ficou conosco até seus pais retornarem, o que chegou bem perto do natal. Na manhã do dia 24, minha casa estava cheia, exceto por Rosalie, que não passaria a ceia conosco e sim com seus pais. Ela viria de manhã para a troca de presentes, mas as crianças iriam passar o natal aqui com Emmett. Essa divisão era uma porcaria. Eles não estavam nenhum pouco animados.

Esme e eu começamos a cozinhar cedo, dentro do possível. Benjamin ficava com quem quisesse pegá-lo no colo ou distrair. As crianças estavam atiçando-o porque só ouvia seus gritos por todos os cantos, mas quem literalmente disputava atenção dele eram os homens. Carlisle, sendo avô coruja, achava que Edward tinha que ceder a vez, já que ficava com ele todo dia. Emmett, por ser tio e padrinho, queria segurá-lo o tempo todo, mas se Edward aparecesse, Benjamin automaticamente virava em sua direção e sorria. Era muito fofo que ele reconhecesse o pai de primeira.

Edward estava no modo tarado ativado. Ele passava por mim apertando minha bunda, me abraçando e me beijando indiscretamente ou parando atrás de mim e pressionando meu corpo contra o balcão e atacando meu pescoço sempre que alguém estava distraído demais. Ele só podia querer me deixar louca de excitação. Dei uma cotovelada afastando-o de mim e peguei meu bebê para alimentá-lo, mas Edward impossível do jeito que estava, me fez sentar em seu colo e mesmo com a nossa criança ali, ficou sussurrando um monte de coisas sujas. Meu desejo era arrastá-lo para o quarto e ter minha excitação saciada.

A porta da frente foi aberta e rapidamente reconheci a voz do meu avô. Benjamin reclamou por estar sendo interrompido, mas não acreditava no que estava vendo. Vovô Aro, Tio Demetri, Alec e Jane estavam ali parados e olhando ansiosamente para meu filho. Alec era o único que conhecia por estar aqui quando dei a luz em uma visita inesperada. Meu avô ficou emocionado em segurar Benjamin, mas ele chorou porque ainda estava com fome e irritado por não ter conseguido começar sua alimentação. Depois que já estava chorando por eles terem vindo passar o natal comigo e que Edward sabia disso o tempo todo, voltei a alimentar minha criança incontrolável e ele ficou calminho, ignorando o mundo ao redor, chegou a virar os olhos quando sentiu o gosto do leite e dormiu quando estava satisfeito.

Meu avô, babão que só, ficou com Benjamin no colo enquanto ele dormia e fui obrigada a voltar a cozinhar, dessa vez com ajuda de Jane. Lauren e Mike chegaram logo em seguida. Apresentei minha nova amiga a todos e voltamos para a cozinha. Fizemos uma abundância de comida e eu estava grata em poder cozinhar para todos. Simplesmente achei horrorosa a ideia de que as meninas cozinhassem pra mim no dia que deveriam fazer isso para suas famílias. E eu também precisava fazer isso em nosso primeiro natal. Edward estava maravilhado. O último natal realmente comemorado aqui foi antes de Sophie nascer. E isso já tinha quase sete anos! Nate não devia ter uma memória de festa natalina em casa.

Sam e Leah tentavam fazer essa data especial pra mim. Sam cozinhava, porque Leah estava satisfeita em render-se as comidas diárias. Nós trocávamos presentes de manhã e também podia ter uma ligação com meu avô. Liguei para os dois, apenas para desejar feliz natal e queria-os aqui, mas ambos passariam em missão em algum lugar que não perguntei e também não queria saber. Esperava que ficassem bem. Edward não era fã de Sam e vice-versa.

- Alguém acordou. – Vovô Aro entrou na cozinha com um sorriso orgulhoso segurando Benjamin de frente pra mim – Ele é muito mais bonito pessoalmente que na foto. O sorriso dele lembra muito o seu quando criança. – murmurou beijando-me na testa – Em compensação, Edward fez um trabalho aqui. Olha esse cabelo.

- Eu tive participação, obrigado. – Edward resmungou e nós rimos – Algo cheira muito bem aqui. Estamos famintos.

- Lauren preparou sanduíches. Leve todos para sala de jantar e distribuía, hoje só comeremos muito bem a noite. – respondi pegando meu filho porque não conseguia ficar longe dele. Seu cheirinho era tudo.

O dia foi tranquilo a sua forma. Preparamos a mesa da ceia, todos subiram aos seus respectivos quartos para se arrumar, primeiro arrumei Sophie e a deixei de meia calça, sapato e calcinha e com o cabelo feito antes de colocar seu vestido. Separei para Nate sua roupa passada e deixei em cima da cama. Benjamin estava tirando um cochilo, porque ele é um bebê e só sabe comer, chorar e dormir, palavras de Sophie. Edward estava um pecado charmoso em sua roupa. Calça jeans escura, blusa preta de manga comprida e gola alta, sapatos pretos e um sorriso sexy do caramba. Meu homem maravilhoso. Querendo provocá-lo como fez o dia inteiro, escolhi meu pequeno vestido preto, peça coringa do meu armário e coloquei em cima da cama, tomei um longo banho, caprichei nos meus cabelos e fiz um penteado de lado bonito que Benjamin arruinaria puxando, fiz uma maquiagem leve, mas caprichada e aproveitando que estava sentado na cama brincando de song pop – sério, ele pode parar com isso? – peguei minha meia calça e deslizei lentamente pela minha perna, repeti o processo com a outra, prendi a meia na liga, ajeitei minha calcinha minúscula e meu sutiã – que não era de amamentação, mas estava com a almofada protetora mesmo assim, infelizmente – e puxei o vestido.

Edward tinha tirado foto nesse meio tempo e deu um sorriso sexy na minha direção. Escorregou sentado e me puxou para entre suas pernas, subiu meu vestido e puxou minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Beijando minha barriga para me distrair, empurrou-me gentilmente para trás e tirou minha calcinha dos tornozelos, ajoelhando na minha frente e colocando minha perna sobre seus ombros. Já estava excitada só com o erotismo de toda situação. Ele provocou-me com sua língua até estar finalmente revirando os olhos e quase chegando ao meu orgasmo, merecido pelo dia de tortura, ele parou. Que porra! Subindo em direção aos meus lábios, veio beijando todo caminho até olhar nos meus olhos e sorrir para minha confusão. Tudo bem, ainda posso montá-lo. Tentei abrir sua calça, mas ele me afastou.

- Mais tarde, baby. Não quero que coloque sua calcinha novamente. Talvez eu possa pegar você em algum momento durante a noite. – sussurrou chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha. Agarrei sua blusa e o beijei forte, empurrando-o em direção a cama e montando no seu colo. – Mais tarde.

- Não! – choraminguei voltando a atacar seus lábios e ouvimos Benjamin chorar. – Não acredito nisso, Edward!

Irritada e sem calcinha, sai do meu quarto furiosa ouvindo a gargalhada do meu namorado bastardo ecoar pelo corredor. Sophie veio até a mim com seu vestido e terminei de vesti-la, mandando-a descer e troquei a fralda assim como a roupa de Benjamin, verificando Nate. Desci com meu bebê nos braços e até quando consegui me acalmar. Todos pareciam estar bem, se divertindo, bebendo e comendo. Edward tinha um sorriso exuberante que só eu estava compreendendo a realidade e queria socá-lo e depois beijá-lo. Isso era crueldade com uma mulher. Benjamin foi exigido por Jane e deixei que meus primos paparicassem um pouco meu príncipe e Sophie ocupou meu colo. Minha princesa estava cheirosa, linda e muito mais delicada. O ballet a fazia mais leve em seus gestos. Também roubou a cena dançando um pouco sobre seu próximo espetáculo. Meu coração de mãe estava apertado e ansioso.

Levantei para pegar mais petiscos na cozinha e percebi que Edward me seguiu na desculpa esfarrapada de vir me ajudar, mas eu sabia que era para me atentar mais um pouco. Foi só encostar-me ao balcão da cozinha que senti seu corpo atrás de mim.

- Edward... Nós temos visitas. – sussurrei sentindo sua mão boba subindo meu vestido novamente.

- Eu sei... Hora de te dar aquele orgasmo que estou te devendo...

Ele não tem senso de hora, mas realmente não estava me importando.

- Mamãe? Papai? – Sophie gritou com a voz se aproximando.

Edward riu e abaixou meu vestido novamente e precisei continuar apoiada no balcão para me estabilizar. Também precisava de um ar condicionado entre as pernas. Edward riu e pegou nossa menina no colo, que queria mais refrigerante. Voltei para sala anunciando que talvez deveríamos começar a jantar, o que foi prontamente acatado por todos. Na cabeceira da mesa estava Edward, assim eu estava ao seu lado, com Benjamin no meu colo querendo agarrar meu garfo, Sophie, Nate, Joe, Lauren, Mike, Esme com Carlisle na outra extremidade da mesa. E então tinha Jane, Alec, Dementri, Vovô Aro, Emmett e Gabe, que estavam a minha frente. Um lugar estava sobrando nesta mesa e pertencia a uma única pessoa.

Luzes de faróis distraíram a conversa na mesa e levantei curiosa, em direção a porta, juntamente com Emmett, que ao contrário do seu comportamento habitual, estava quieto e sem fazer suas brincadeiras que deixavam qualquer um sem graça. Abrindo a porta, dei de cara com Rosalie.

- Aparentemente, não sei passar o natal sem vocês. Minha mãe literalmente me expulsou de sua casa dizendo que estava sendo uma cadela. – disse me abraçando apertado – Tem um lugarzinho pra mim?

- Sempre, eu estava sentindo sua falta. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Oi Rose. – Emmett disse baixinho e ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de abraçá-lo – Estou feliz em ver você.

- Eu também estou, Emmett. Nossos filhos não mereciam passar o natal sem um de nós.

Sabendo que estava me intrometendo em um momento íntimo, deixei os dois na porta e anunciei alegremente a nossa família que Rosalie estava conosco. Foi uma festa tão grande que ela chorou emocionada por ser bem recebida, como se fosse ao contrário. Foi impagável a alegria de Joe e Gabe ao vê-la entrar de braços dados com Emmett. Assim que sentamos, Benjamin abriu um sorriso muito gostoso para sua madrinha que ela imediatamente quis pegá-lo. Edward segurou minha mão, apertando levemente. Minha irritação de frustração sexual foi esquecida com seu carinho. Observei cada um dos rostos das pessoas que mais amava na vida e guardei na memória. Esse era meu primeiro natal familiar em muitos anos. Tudo parecia tão certo e perfeito que nunca mais gostaria de esquecer.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 29 – Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bom dia! – Eleazar entrou na minha sala e fechei o aplicativo do instagram que praticamente travava meu celular com tantos "likes" nas fotos de Benjamin que de vez em quando, postava uma ou outra. – Trouxe novos processos. – disse saindo da sala.

- Senta aí. Quero conversar com você. – resmunguei sabendo que ele estava me evitando. – Você tem conversado com sua ex-mulher?

- Basicamente diariamente. Eu tentei, você sabe... Reatar. – murmurou encolhendo os ombros e soltei uma forte respiração pelo nariz – Não sei como fazer isso de outra maneira. Carmen chegou na casa dos meus pais em um dia desses chorando, alegando que você deu em cima dela e dei um ultimato... Eu conheço você, Edward. Sei que nunca faria isso, mas, ela está me infernizando por não acreditar.

- Ela disse o quê? – perguntei incrédulo – Eu sinto muito não ter contado isso antes, porque realmente não sabia como dizer ao meu amigo que a mulher dele se declara com uma chantagem que fez tudo por mim durante anos, que aceita ser minha amante e começa a tirar a roupa para provar seu ponto.

- O quê?

Eleazar ficou sério e ereto. Bom, eu não planejei jogar a bomba dessa forma, mas ele provocou. Eu não seria acusado de algo que literalmente não fiz. Ainda errei por não enxergar as coisas dessa forma, mas não precisava dele me lembrando disso. Bella fazia questão de lembrar todos os dias.

- Bella e eu a colocamos pra fora. Você me pediu para ter paciência e tolerar, não foi fácil engolir Bella reclamando na minha cabeça sobre ela, ver o que Carmen estava fazendo, eu conversei, fui severo, dei um ultimato e ela simplesmente agiu como se a minha casa fosse o reino dela. Ainda preciso ouvir minha mulher jogando essa merda na minha cara porque eu não queria ficar mal com você. – respondi rapidamente parecendo mais agitado que normalmente gostaria.

- Não sei como chegamos a esse ponto...

- Fui seu padrinho de casamento, eu apresentei vocês dois... Carmen era como irmã para Tanya, eu a acolhi na minha casa e ofereci este emprego, foi para ajudar. Jamais a olhei de outra forma.

- Talvez ela tenha olhado esse tempo todo e nós nunca percebemos. Bella tornou-se uma ameaça e por isso Carmen mudou totalmente com ela.

- Pensei nisso... Enquanto eu estava noivo de alguém que não era uma ameaça a ela, tudo estava bem, quando Bella e eu assumimos ou pouco antes disso, Carmen virou outra.

- Isso é verdade. Nós nunca percebemos.

- Ela nunca fez nada demais na minha frente até o dia do assalto, quer dizer, eu me afastei, ela tem direito de não gostar contanto que isso não interfira no trabalho. A relação de amizade deixei claro que tinha acabado, mas eu como patrão, não podia demiti-la porque Bella sentia ciúmes dela.

- Entendo e ainda teve minha intromissão.

- Eu sinto muito pelo seu casamento. – disse baixo puxando os processos que ele trouxe.

- Eu também sinto por mim mesmo, vamos esquecer isso, seguir em frente, não quero nada estranho entre a gente.

- Eu também não. Bella sempre diz que você é mais que bem vindo em nossa casa, sempre que quiser. Obrigado por confiar em mim.

Resolvemos começar a trabalhar a partir disso. Hoje era o penúltimo dia do ano e também um dia importante. Isabella estava em sua reunião para definir se sua coleção poderia ser lançada ou não. Minha doce menina não dormiu a noite inteira, Benjamin e eu sofremos com sua agitação pela madrugada e quando acordei, ela estava dentro do seu estúdio costurando algumas coisas e bastante nervosa de um lado ao outro. Foi preciso colocá-la sentada e falar um pouco alto para que voltasse a si. Deixei-a e a Benjamin com minha mãe para essa reunião. Nate estava atualmente comigo no escritório, porque depois que ele gastou a mesada dele inteira em único dia, decidi que agora ele trabalharia pelo menos três horas para conseguir conquistar seu próprio dinheiro. Bella colocou uma roupa social nele e penteou seu cabelo de forma que parecesse um menino sério, porque claro, estava do meu lado. Sempre tive dinheiro, mas meu pai nunca me deu nada fácil. Às vezes eu tinha que lavar o carro dos meus tios e primos mais velhos para conseguir ir lanchar com alguma garota. Agora que ele estava namorando, precisava fazer sacrifícios e pagar tudo para Rebecca. Meu filho não teria essa de "dividir" a conta. Inaceitável.

Mike estava ensinando-o algumas coisas como protocolar documentos e fotocopiar outros. Nas férias dele de verão do ano que vem, ele vai ter uma bela surpresa. Sophie, por outro lado, quis vir trabalhar também, mas estava na mesa da nova assistente de Mike distribuindo post-it coloridos por todos os papéis da mesa. A coitada da menina estaria perdida quando retornasse, mas eu não a mandaria parar. Era muito bonitinha aprontando. Bella me deu cem recomendações, mas acho que não ouvi. A minha cara de que vou dizer não para minha filha quando ela estava quieta mexendo em qualquer coisa fora da minha sala.

- Papai, posso comer esse chocolate? – Sophie entrou saltitando na minha sala. Ela ganhou de Sarah para que pudesse desocupar a mesa dela.

- Pode. – respondi e ela ficou parada ao meu lado – Que foi?

- Vou contar _pra_ mamãe que você me deixou comer chocolate antes do almoço. – disse e deu as costas abrindo o embrulho e fiquei parado como um idiota incrédulo.

- Sophie, volta aqui! – pedi afastando minha cadeira e ela virou, dando um sorriso sapeca e enfiou o chocolate inteiro na boca. Levantei e ela saiu correndo em disparado para o corredor. Espertinha. Eu amava que ela tivesse assim tão livre e tão feliz. Voltei para minha sala porque ouvi meu iphone tocar e era a música que tinha selecionado para Bella. – Oi meu amor.

- Você não pode acreditar! – gritou animadamente e meus tímpanos praticamente estouraram. – Eles aprovaram! A coleção foi aprovada! Edward! A coleção foi aprovada!

- Meu amor, parabéns! – comemorei fechando a porta da minha sala – Isso é maravilhoso! Como foi tudo?

- Sua mãe arrumou três modelos e Rebecca também desfilou, ficou incrível. – disse ainda bem alto, praticamente gritando e podia ouvir Benjamin soltar gritos animados. – Estou emocionada, eles me deram boas dicas, mas gostaram de tudo. Foi perfeito!

- Vamos almoçar juntos para comemorar? – perguntei sorrindo. Ela parecia absurdamente feliz. Eu nunca tinha visto isso.

- SIM, ops, sim! – disse mais baixo e sorri.

- Vou buscar as crianças, qual restaurante?

- O favorito de Sophie, perto do Seattle Aquarium. – respondeu ainda ofegante.

- Nos encontramos lá. Eu te amo.

Nate apareceu carregando um monte de pastas e folhas, parecendo um pouco irritado. Mike estava fazendo-o pagar tudo que eu o fiz passar quando começou a vir adolescente para a empresa. Sophie retornou com a boca suja de chocolate e fui ao banheiro limpá-la e então conseguimos sair da empresa para encontrar com Bella. Nate estava aliviado por não ter que trabalhar até a próxima semana, mas ele já estava ciente que mesmo com as aulas, ele tiraria um dia ou outro para trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro. Não pretendia manter isso sempre, afinal, era muito novo, mas minha intenção era fazê-lo dar valor ao dinheiro que eu trabalho e trabalhei muito para conseguir.

Eu tinha visto Bella emocionada muitas vezes, apenas algumas me marcaram.

O dia que deixamos Benjamin em casa com minha mãe e precisamos ir a sua consulta médica sozinhos, Nate postou uma foto de Sophie e Benjamin na mesma cama, pertinho, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido depois que ela acabou adormecendo ao lado do irmão e no dia seguinte, não quis chegar perto dele. Sophie gostava de Benjamin, quando não estávamos vendo, ela beijava a mão dele ou o rosto, com expectadores ela agia como se ele não existisse. Tudo para não dar o braço a torcer.

Também teve o dia que Sophie a chamou de mãe pela primeira vez e quando descobrimos que teríamos um menino. E hoje, ela estava radiante. Seu sorriso brilhava mais que o sol e seu olhar era como duas bolas de chocolates bem arregalados que dançavam de alegria.

Bella já estava sentada em uma mesa com Benjamin. Ele deu um grito que parou o restaurante quando viu Sophie se aproximar correndo. A criança tinha uma paixão sem limites pela irmã. Sophie deu um beijo nele e na mãe... Isso soava tão certo. Bella mãe de Sophie. E logo contou algo que fez Bella me lançar um olhar que minhas bolas se encolheram sem saber. O que eu tinha feito?

- Você deu chocolate a ela? – perguntou no seu tom maternal autoritário. Opa, merda. Fofoqueira.

- Oi meu amor! – sorri jogando meu charme e beijei seus lábios e peguei Benjamin – Oi você, garoto. Comportou-se direitinho? – brinquei beijando sua barriga e animado, agarrou meu cabelo – Sim, eu dei chocolate porque ela pediu.

- Eu disse a você nada de doces antes do almoço, mocinha. – Bella virou-se para Sophie com um olhar ameaçador.

- Papai deveria ter dito não. – respondeu docemente querendo jogar a bomba pra cima de mim.

- Você não deveria ter pedido, para começar. – Bella rebateu e virou para Nate – Rebecca está vindo almoçar conosco, ela precisou ir em uma loja antes. Está com Jake.

- Tudo bem. E então, o que estamos comemorando? – Nate perguntou fingindo estar confuso. Bella olhou pra mim e para ele não acreditando que não tivesse falado algo – Parabéns, mãe! É brincadeira! Deu para ouvir seus gritos no telefone.

- Estou tão emocionada. Estava tão nervosa! – sorriu saltando na cadeira – Deixa contar como foi. Chegamos lá bem cedinho e fizemos as provas das roupas, deixamos as modelos prontas e então os diretores e alguns estilistas chegaram. Fomos apresentados, conversamos sobre minhas ideias e então as meninas começaram a entrar. Eles ficam sem expressão nenhuma, sabia? Tentei ficar olhando para ver se entendia algo, estava quase chorando, achando que ninguém tinha gostado e no final, eles só me elogiaram, deram várias dicas que já deixei guardadinhas. Sua mãe e Rebecca estavam radiantes, nós gritamos tanto quando eles saíram. Estou tremendo até agora. – disse e eu ainda estava admirado como ela conseguiu falar tudo quase sem respirar e saltando na cadeira, balançando os braços. Até Benjamin parou e ficou olhando com os olhos arregalados.

- Wow! Amor, não sabia que você podia falar tanto. – provoquei sem perder a oportunidade e ela me bateu no braço. Aproveitei seu toque para puxá-la pra mim e beijá-la – Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Muito talentosa.

- Obrigada amor.

- Oi gente! – Rebecca aproximou-se da mesa e sentou. Nate deu um beijo na bochecha dela e Sophie revirou os olhos.

- Vamos pedir? Estou faminta! – Bella bateu palmas. Ela estava elétrica. – Você vai para casa, não vai? Diz que sim, por favor. Hoje é 30 de dezembro, está frio como no Alasca. – disse ajeitando o gorro de panda - presente de Rebecca - de Benjamin e os sapatos. As luvas arranquei porque dentro do restaurante estava bem aquecido. Lá fora, por outro lado, estava frio demais.

Rebecca e Bella passaram o almoço contando em mínimos detalhes como foi a manhã, fofocando e dando pontos de vistas diferentes sobre cada situação. Sophie estava morrendo de ciúmes só pelo seu olhar e não parava de reclamar que queria ter ido também. Benjamin estava achando divertido tentar abocanhar o nó da minha gravata. Nate e eu ficamos observando a interação das mulheres a nossa frente, comendo e ocasionalmente mexendo alguma coisa no celular. Fomos todos para casa, chegando lá encontrando Joe e Gabe já nos esperando porque iriam dormir por aqui mesmo.

Eles desapareceram pela casa, volte e meia só ouvia gargalhadas e alguns palavrões, que me obrigavam a soltar um pigarro ou uma tosse. Rebecca era muito educada para ficar no meio desses vândalos. Bella estava deitada na cama ainda falando sobre esta manhã, a cada pensamento ela lembrava de algo. Até Sophie tinha tido sua cota e silenciosamente rastejou para fora do quarto. Benjamin ainda era o único entre nós dois, com a cabeça no meu tronco e os pés na barriga dela. Ele tinha a chupeta na boca e olhava para o alto, se mexendo de vez em quando, mas prestando atenção em Bella como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Já tinha ouvido a mesma história umas dez vezes, mas não estava me importando só pela expressão de felicidade. No primeiro dia útil do próximo ano iria dar entrada em todas as papeladas para oficializar a BSwan Fashion, colocar o nome certo, razão social, padronizar financeiro para o começo e solicitar formulários para contratação de novos funcionários. Em algum momento, ela e Benjamin dormiram. Peguei meu pequeno homem e troquei sua fralda de xixi ou vazaria, mas ele permaneceu dormindo em seu berço. Voltei para cama e puxei minha mulher em meus braços satisfeito que nossa vida estivesse bem calma e que ela estivesse feliz.

Fiquei observando-a soltar suspiros e falar algumas coisas em seu sono, mas nada era realmente compreensível. O celular de Bella tocou e antes que pudesse atender, ela abriu os olhos e bocejou preguiçosamente.

- É a mãe de Rebecca. – sussurrou olhando para tela. – Alô? – murmurou sonolenta e ouviu o que tinha a dizer – Sério? Isso é uma merda. – disse com pesar – Jura? Joanne, você precisa de nós? Espero que fique tudo bem, claro que ela pode ficar aqui, sim, tenho certeza disso. – suspirou preocupada – Ligue se precisar de algo. Nós poderemos ajudar. Tudo bem, ligue pra ela, estarei na sala ao lado dela. Ok, fique tranquila, ela ficará conosco, ok. Tchau. Abraços.

- O que houve?

- O pai de Rebecca teve um ataque cardíaco em Nova Iorque, eles não serão capazes de vir para a passagem de ano e a mãe dela não a quer pegando um avião sozinha. Perguntou se poderia ficar conosco.

- Claro que sim, isso é uma porcaria. Eles precisam de algo?

- Ela disse que apenas isso. É uma droga viver viajando nesse ritmo e ainda acontecer essas coisas. – Bella suspirou levantando-se – Devemos estar com ela quando a mãe ligar. Ela pode precisar de nós.

Rebecca ficou arrasada, como esperado, ela ficou horas com sua mãe no telefone, tentando argumentar de todo jeito ir para NY, mas eu estava totalmente contra isso, ainda mais com o tempo muito frito, com a neve ainda prendendo no chão. Bella sentou para conversar sozinha com ela e os meninos ficaram em silêncio respeitando a situação complicada. Depois disso, Nate deixou seus primos e subiu com Rebecca para um dos quartos. Deixei para mais tarde ir buscar algumas coisas que ela quisesse, primeiro a deixaria se acalmar e saber que ficaria tudo bem com seus pais.

Esse ano nós teríamos uma passagem tranquila em casa, apenas família e Alice e Jasper, que eram nossos amigos mais íntimos. Bella resolveu que faria o jantar tipicamente italiano, seria comida até realmente não caber em mais ninguém. A estadia da sua família aqui tinha sido muito boa, eles ficaram dois dias, mas foi o suficiente para me dar boas risadas e aumentar meu entendimento em italiano.

- O que você está fazendo, princesa? – perguntei parado no porta do seu quarto.

- Chá da tarde com minhas bonecas.

- Papai pode comer esses bolinhos também? – perguntei porque os bolinhos eram reais.

- Sente-se. Vou servir chá para você. – disse sorridente e sentei no chão, ignorando a cadeirinha rosa. – Você quer chá de maçã?

- Claro querida. – respondi e ela fingiu colocar algo em minha xícara. – Está muito bom. Bem docinho.

- É o favorito da mamãe. – disse tranquilamente colocando um cookie e um bolinho de chocolate em um prato rosa na minha frente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Bella perguntou da porta, com Benjamin ao seu colo sorrindo pra mim. Essa fase era muito gostosa.

- Papai está tomando o chá da tarde comigo. Quer vir também?

- Eu adoraria.

Bella e eu passamos uma hora sentados no chão com Sophie. Benjamin sorria para tudo que passava de colorido na sua frente ou simplesmente agarrava o cabelo de Sophie e puxava querendo colocar na boca, deixando-a bem irritada e dando olhares feios na direção dele. Era muito engraçado assistir. Bella levantou para preparar o jantar para as crianças e deixou meu pequeno chutador comigo. O garoto sempre que dormia entre nós dois sabia como acertar uma costela.

- O que a mamãe está fazendo de gostoso? – perguntei segurando os pés dele e cutucando-a nas costas. Benjamin achou isso divertido e até dobrou os dedinhos dos pés. – Está cheiroso.

- Salada de frango. Fritei algumas batatas também. Estou com preguiça para algo mais elaborado.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntei apenas por educação. Eu já estava ajudando segurando nosso menino, ela não precisava nada mais que isso. Bella revirou os olhos e riu. Por que ela me conhecia bem?

- Chame os pequenos devoradores. – pediu docemente pegando Benjamin e ele rapidamente agarrou a blusa dela. Ela tinha a vantagem de cheirar a única alimentação dele. Não tinha como competir com isso.

As crianças tomaram seus acentos e devoraram a comida ao redor, Rebecca tinha um apetite que rivalizava com o dos meninos e ela não se envergonhava disso. Bella não conseguiria competir com ela em momento algum. Acho que nem eu. Talvez Emmett ou Joe. Meu sobrinho era a perturbação cópia do meu irmão, o castigo eterno de aturar uma pessoa como Emmett e suas piadas pela vida inteira. Não tinha como não achar engraçado a maneira que ele irritava todo mundo, inclusive Bella, mas ela sabia rivalizar as respostas da maneira que ele morria de medo. Nate não zoava Bella, ela tinha muita munição contra ele, ainda mais coisas que ele jamais gostaria que Rebecca soubesse.

Trinta e um de dezembro não poderia ter amanhecido de melhor forma. A fralda de Benjamin vazou justamente quando ele estava dormindo em cima de mim. Bella, sonolenta, o amamentou de madrugada e pediu que segurasse por um instante. A questão é que ela dormiu e Benjamin não. Ele ficou acordado e ameaçou colocar o pulmão para funcionar todas as vezes que tentei colocá-lo em seu berço ou no carrinho. A única maneira que ficou quieto foi deitado em meu peito, ainda assim ele soltou vários gorgolejos e mexeu as pernas até adormecer. E claro que precisava ser batizado com isso.

Deixei-o no berço após trocar sua fralda, tomei banho e fiquei admirado que Bella não tivesse sequer se mexido. Ela devia estar extremamente exausta. Desci para preparar o café da manhã e encontrei Rebecca na cozinha, totalmente agasalhada, com um gorro do panda igual ao que tinha dado a Benjamin e um dos casacos de Nate.

- Bom dia, Becca. Caiu da cama.

- Perdi totalmente o sono depois que falei com minha mãe. Vão fazer alguns exames no meu pai e ver até quando precisará ficar internado. Minha mãe disse que ele estava muito estressado em sua reunião, parece que discutiu e então, passou mal. – disse mexendo em algo que cheirava muito bem.

- Você sabe que ele ficará bem, não sabe? Conheço seus pais há anos e simplesmente tenho certeza que é um homem muito forte. – respondi brincando com a ponta do seu gorro, ela assentiu rapidamente e resolvi mudar de assunto - E o que é isso que está fazendo?

- Chocolate quente... Receita um pouco diferente. Nada light. – sorriu como se tivesse aprontando – O que vocês gostam para o café?

- Eu te ajudo com isso. Bella ama ser mimada com café da manhã, você vai ver que ela vai soltar fogos.

- Ouvi Benjamin chorar e meio que vi você andando no corredor com ele. – sorriu e fiz uma careta – Ele não queria dormir.

- Meu filho realmente é um madrugador.

Rebecca e eu trabalhamos em silêncio, assim que a mesa estava pronta, ela perguntou se estaria tudo bem chamar Sophie e Nate. Que ela tivesse sorte em acordar minha filha. Seria divertido ver Sophie levantar mal humorada e por isso deixei. Agora Nate ganharia o dia ao ser acordado por sua namoradinha. Eu tinha que concordar que eles dois eram bonitinhos juntos, mas se falasse isso, Bella brigaria comigo. O ciúme dela era distorcido, ao mesmo tempo que amava ter Rebecca ao seu lado, ela odiava que eles namorassem. Que Deus proteja Benjamin quando arrumar sua namoradinha... Acho que ela surta completamente.

Escorreguei na cama novamente e puxei-a pra mim, beijando seu pescoço, passeando as mãos no seu corpo e ela começou a dar sinais que estava acordando quando me agarrou e me beijou levemente e deu um sorriso.

- Bom dia. – sorri beijando seu nariz – O café da manhã está pronto. Rebecca e eu formamos uma boa dupla na cozinha.

- Já sei, ela cozinhou e você colocou a mesa? – provocou cutucando minhas costelas – Coisa feia, Edward! Colocando a nossa visita para cozinhar! Isso é exploração de menor!

- Engraçadinha. Ela já estava lá e fez algo que se eu fosse você, levantaria agora e iria antes que esfrie.

Bella me olhou desconfiada, mas saiu da cama mesmo assim. No corredor, encontramos Sophie saindo do quarto o bico maior de todos e silenciosamente vimos Rebecca rastejar até o quarto de Nate com um travesseiro na mão e bater nele. O garoto tomou um susto enorme, mas logo se recuperou e puxou Becca e os dois rolaram no chão fazendo cosquinha e se batendo. As gargalhadas ecoaram por todo corredor e descemos juntos.

- Oh meu Deus! – Bella gemeu colocando um pedaço de chocolate para derreter dentro da sua caneca. – Eu vou engordar tanto nesse ritmo.

- Eu te ajudo a emagrecer, baby. – sussurrei beijando seu rosto. Ela deu um gole no seu chocolate e fodidamente gemeu baixinho de prazer. Esse som enviou um alerta para meu pau e ele rapidamente acordou – Pornografia com comida é demais pra mim. - sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Simplesmente está maravilhoso. – sussurrou colocando um pedaço de chocolate quase derretido na língua e me beijou. Bom, realmente muito bom.

- Mãe! Pai! – Nate gemeu de boca cheia.

- O quê? Você beija sua namorada também...

- Eu não fico fazendo isso com plateia! – rebateu e percebi que além de Bella estar rindo e Sophie ainda emburrada, Rebecca estava roxa de vergonha.

- FAMÍLIA! CHEGUEI! – Joe explodiu a porta da frente e veio com um sorriso puxando uma cadeira e um prato – Que foi, tia?

- Isso são modos, monstro? – Bella perguntou séria e Gabe, mais comportado, deu um beijo na bochecha dela e também puxou uma cadeira pra si – Aprenda alguma coisa com seu irmão caçula.

- Eu não sei o que ele está fazendo aqui. Simplesmente entrou no carro atrás de mim. Intrometido. – Joe resmungou querendo provocar o irmão e colocou metade dos ovos fritos e dos bacon – Estou admirado que Rebecca tenha deixado algo pra mim.

- Idiota! Estou pensando que precisaremos de novas compras de mês com você hoje aqui.

- Isso aplica-se a você. – Joe sorriu do jeito que Emmett fazia e balançou as sobrancelhas – O que é isso? Chocolate quente?

- Sim, Rebecca fez. Está gostoso. – Sophie respondeu com os lábios sujos e um pequeno bigode. Fofa. Minha atenção foi desviada para os pequenos resmungos de Benjamin através do monitor do bebê, em breve ele choraria, depois para Joe devorando tudo que tinha no seu prato e falando com Nate. Como o prato dele já estava vazio era incompreensível.

Rebecca montou uma caneca cheia de besteiras como creme de baunilha e pedaços de chatilly com pedaços de chocolate. Bella arfou de prazer quando viu que era para ela. Alguém tinha ganhado o coração dela com comida. Rebecca literalmente abateu Bella pelo seu lado formiguinha.

- Espera, preciso colocar isso no instagram. – Bella murmurou puxando seu celular do bolso, que estava ao lado do monitor do bebê. Espiei a tela e sorri. Tinha ficado legal.

- Por que sua mãe pode postar foto de comida e eu não posso postar foto dos meus objetos favoritos da casa? – perguntei a Nate.

- Porque postar foto de comida é como se fosse legal. Postar foto de lustre é coisa de doido.

- Tem uns usuários de decoração que gostam.

- Tem doido pra tudo. – Joe brincou revirando os olhos – Tio, vai comer essa salsicha? – perguntou e dei os ombros. Ele pegou pra si com um sorriso.

- Você quer comer os pratos e talheres também, garoto? – Bella perguntou e sai da mesa depois que ele abriu um sorriso e deu os ombros. Benjamin já estava chorando, provavelmente cansado de estar no berço.

- Oi campeão... Dormiu bem? – perguntei suavemente tocando sua barriga e ele juntou as pernas e balançou abrindo um sorriso olhando pra mim. – Só falta você na mesa do café da manhã, pequeno. Vamos descer e ficar com a mamãe e seus irmãos. Seus primos resolveram chegar e devorar toda comida, ainda bem que você mama, caso contrário, teríamos que preparar mais. – sorri para maneira que ele estava prestando atenção e com a boca aberta.

- Chegou aquele que berra. Benjamin, O Chorão. – Joe brincou beijando os pés dele e levou um tapa de Bella dizendo para tirar as patas do seu bebê. – Diga não a violência, tia. Eu ein.

Benjamin estava com fome, o garoto quando colocou o seio na boca chegou a revirar os olhos e começou a sugar bem forte, chegando a fazer um pouco de barulho. As crianças continuaram fazendo uma zona e terminando de comer tudo que estava disponível. Sophie ainda com sono, sentou no meu colo e conseguiu dar um jeito de enfiar os pés por debaixo de Benjamin no colo de Bella e aninhou a cabeça no meu peito. O barulho não foi o suficiente para afastar seu sono. Não podia definir o sentimento que estava preenchendo meu coração. Era muita felicidade. Eu faria absolutamente de tudo para que isso não fosse abalado.

Depois do café, a casa ficou cheia. Lauren e Mike foram os primeiros a chegar. Logo em seguida meus pais, que roubaram Benjamin e desapareceram por um canto da casa, dizendo que seriam babás por um dia para que ele não atrapalhasse Bella na cozinha. Foi impagável a cara da minha garota querendo negar e dizer que não precisava, mas eles não deram espaço. Alice e Jasper chegaram prontos para preparar todas as comidas italianas, brincaríamos de cozinhar juntos e fazer um pequeno rodízio.

- Você poderia pedir que eles devolvam meu filho? – Bella reclamou observando meus pais praticamente sufocarem Benjamin. – Vá acordar Sophie, ela irá virar a noite se continuar dormindo desse jeito.

- Deixa de beicinho, amor. – sussurrei puxando-a pra mim e apertei sua bunda – Se eles ficam com Benjamin, nós podemos nos divertir no quarto um pouquinho. Ainda não esqueci seus doces gemidos.

- Uhn... Com a casa cheia, seu pervertido? – provocou arranhando minha nuca e começamos a nos beijar profundamente no canto da cozinha.

- Eu sempre soube que vocês tinham uma tara pela cozinha. – Emmett disse nos assustando. Ele tinha um sorriso de merda – Já iam para dispensa de novo? Encomendando um novo irmão para Benjamin?

- Cale-se, seu ogro. – Bella resmungou me empurrando porque estava rindo. Não seria má ideia treinar outro irmão na cozinha, só o treino. Fazer realmente só daqui a uns anos.

- Ei, vamos jogar algo? – Mike entrou na cozinha com um sorriso e uma garrafa de uísque debaixo do braço. – Quem perder, bebe.

- Pensei que seria um jogo que quem perde tira uma peça de roupa. – Bella provocou me abraçando pela cintura.

- Esse eu prefiro fazer só com você e não com um monte de macho. – revirei os olhos e ela sorriu, cutucando minhas costelas. – Mais tarde a gente brinca desse jogo. – disse sorrindo e balançando a sobrancelha. Peguei meus copos de tequila e subi sobre ameaça de não quebrar nenhum.

Nós esvaziamos algumas garrafas e jogamos alguns jogos no escritório enquanto as meninas preparavam as massas e pré-cozinhavam algumas, e as crianças brincaram o tempo todo na sala de televisão. No final da tarde, levantei me sentindo completamente zonzo e um pouco bêbado procurando pela minha mulher. Encontrei-a esparramada na cama com Benjamin ao seu lado. Deitei em cima dela e senti seu corpo tremer com a risada.

- Jesus, tem um homem bêbado em cima de mim. – brincou me empurrando levemente – Sério, não vou beijar você assim. Parece que estarei enfiando minha língua em uma garrafa de uísque caro.

- Não se mexa, vou escovar os dentes. – sussurrei e ela riu, enrugando o nariz.

Levantei rapidamente e escovei os dentes, voltando para cama. Assim que meus lábios estavam no dela, ouvimos um som de bebê e viramos na direção do nosso pequeno parecendo muito divertido com a cena a sua frente. Claro que ele tinha que acordar.

- Amor, você está pesado. – Bella resmungou me empurrando. - E bêbado. Isso é estranho.

Ficamos deitados na cama, mas Bella parecia irritada comigo com alguma coisa. Eu só estava tentando beijá-la... E passei mãos em lugares que estou mais que acostumado, mas parece que não estava acertando em alguma coisa. Em algum momento o álcool fez efeito e dormi, não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas ela me acordou batendo a porta com força. Abri os olhos e Benjamin estava tentando enfiar a mão no meu olho e no meu nariz.

- Hora do drunkward acordar. – Bella disse secamente e puxou Benjamin – Vamos trocar de roupa, ficar um príncipe? – sussurrou apaixonadamente e beijou a barriga dele – Normalmente papai seguraria você, mas ele não está conectado a terra nesse momento, então, vovó vai fazer isso enquanto mamãe se arruma.

- Estou perfeitamente bem para tomar conta dele. – resmunguei fazendo uma careta e ela deu os ombros, deixando-o comigo e foi tomar banho. Pensando bem, era melhor deixá-lo com minha mãe e ir tomar banho com ela. – Papai é um burro. – disse e ele achou graça disso.

Ajeitei-me na cama e fiquei observando Bella andar nua pelo quarto, vestindo suas roupas íntimas, se maquiando, penteando os cabelos e veio com a roupa de Benjamin e uma nova fralda. Sem me dar um pingo de atenção, apenas um sorriso e um olhar em direção ao banheiro percebi que estava me mandando tomar um banho. Benjamin ficou no seu moisés no chão do banheiro enquanto Bella terminava de se arrumar e eu saia do chuveiro perfeitamente banhado. Ela passou um batom vermelho forte que me fez gemer.

- Você sabe que não gosto desse batom porque nunca consigo te beijar direito. – disse enrolando-me na toalha e ela deu os ombros, dando um sorriso sexy. Eu também imaginava outras coisas com aquela boca pintada daquele jeito. Sabendo o ritmo dos meus pensamentos, enfiou o dedo indicador na boca parecendo que iria chupá-lo e tirou sabendo um barulho estalado. Agora sim minha mente mergulhou de vez na sarjeta. – Por que você fez isso? – choraminguei e ela riu mais ainda – Volte aqui, mulher.

- Vê se me erra, Edward. – brincou e sai do quarto atrás dela. Benjamin estava achando alguma coisa engraçada porque ele não parava de sorrir – Lindo da mamãe! Olha que sorriso gostoso! – Bella brincou com ele e se sacodiu todo – Aqui, come isso. – disse colocando duas trufas de chocolate na minha mão – Você vai ficar sóbrio. – sorriu e foi vestir sua roupa.

- Uhn, delicioso. – murmurei quando o gosto maravilhoso e doce explodiu na minha boca – Você tem isso escondido por quê?

- Produto de chantagem contra Sophie. – disse e virou-se costas – Fecha aqui. – pediu e subi o zíper da sua blusa branca e justa. – Ela ainda faz alguns exercícios com promessa de chocolate.

- Você está chateada comigo? – perguntei observando que ela fugiu de mim quando fui beijá-la.

- Você fez alguma coisa para estar? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e eu ri, negando – Então não estou. Só tirando o fato que você atrapalhou meu cochilo por roncar durante a soneca de Benjamin e me apertou como um chato, nada demais.

- Desculpa se você é gostosa. – retruquei dando os ombros – Eu vou vestir aquilo ali?

- Não demora, tá? Vamos descer porque já devem estar todos prontos.

- Não demorarei, eu prometo. – sorri beijando a pontinha do seu nariz – Você está linda.

- Sempre sou. – sorriu e saiu do quarto com o nosso bebê.

Nate ficou com Benjamin, porque ele era um bom irmão, ainda mais que todos os adultos ajudaram na montagem das comidas. Rosalie chegou pouco depois que começamos a servir as primeiras pizzas. Seria assim a nossa passagem de ano, com conversas, vinho, pizzas e outras massas. Emmett parecia que tinha ganhado o dia com a presença da sua, até então, esposa. Eles não ficaram perto um do outro, não por falta de tentativa, mas ela estava escorregando com facilidade alegando que só tinha vindo pelos filhos. Realmente as crianças ficariam arrasadas e ainda não sabiam que ele iria dar entrada na sua internação em uma semana, só estávamos esperando as festas de fim de ano.

Tirei uma foto de Bella distraída conversando e sorrindo para Benjamin. Meu menino era muito charmoso com a mãe dele. Postei a foto no meu instagram depois de ter postado foto de todas as comidas, porque segundo Nate, isso era legal. Todos nós brincamos de fazer inveja em nossos seguidores porque minha mulher cozinhava muito bem. Eu estava pensando em seriamente oficializar minha relação com Bella, não sabia o quanto ela reagiria a isso, se diria sim, se queria casar tão jovem, mas eu queria tanto que ela carregasse meu sobrenome e fosse minha de verdade. Observei seu sorriso enquanto escrevia algo em seu celular e vi sua resposta na foto, que me fez rir e beijá-la docemente.

Nós comemos por toda noite e nos reunimos na varanda para assistir o fogos do parque. Segurei Benjamin porque ele ainda estava muito bem acordado e abracei minha família. Sophie subiu no colo de Bella e Nate ficou ao meu lado, segurando a mão de Rebecca. Abracei todos eles ao mesmo tempo quando deu meia noite e beijei minha mulher, porque não havia nada no mundo que me fizesse me arrepender de todas as dores e tristezas desse ano. Acima de tudo isso, ela tinha me feito feliz e literalmente mudou a minha vida.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 30 – Locked Out Of Heaven II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Essa história de documentos, nomes, razão social e toda palhaçada burocrática estava me deixando com dor de cabeça e era uma chatice. Edward é Jasper estavam conversando comigo, tentando explicar toda essa questão oficial e as leis trabalhistas, mas observar Benjamin interagir com uma mecha do meu cabelo era mais interessante. Esme, percebendo minha completa distração, pegou meu filho com um sorriso gentil e eu quis mordê-la Ela sempre tinha que tirar minha criança dos meus braços. Cortando meu olhar ameaçador que não estava tendo nenhum efeito na minha sogra, Edward apertou minha coxa levemente e fui obrigada a focar minha atenção nos documentos a minha frente. Chatice. Levou tudo de mim não bocejar, eu confiava cegamente em Edward, ele podia fazer tudo e me dar para assinar.

Assim que Jasper saiu com tudo esclarecido, documentos prontos e assinados, aproveitei que Edward e eu ficamos sozinhos e pulei em seu colo, abraçando seu pescoço e logo mostrando bem o que queria. Ele abriu os primeiros botões da minha blusa e apertou meus seios de forma gostosa que me fez gemer em seus lábios. A posição que eu estava era muito favorável para provoca-lo em sua calça de ginastica – porque antes da reunião, ele estava me matando ao treinar seus novos golpes na academia, fazendo Benjamin rir e eu querer gozar -, mas ele me deitou no sofá e encaixou perfeitamente entre minhas pernas e passou a investir exatamente no ponto certo. Sua boca estava por todo lado enquanto eu estava gemendo, me deliciando com seus movimentos, pronta para ficar nua e deixar que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo bem ali.

- _Tia Bella e Tio Edward estão encomendando um novo irmão para vocês, então, melhor voltar outra hora_. – ouvi Joe dizer e parei de beijar Edward, também ouvi a porta ser fechada. Merda.

- Eu vou matar esse garoto. – Edward resmungou se afastando de mim com dificuldade.

- _Como assim encomendando outro irmão?_ – Sophie gritou e literalmente socou a porta – _Mãe! Pai! Nada de irmão! Já tem Benjamin!_

- Agora eu vou matar ele de verdade. – Edward gemeu e eu ri.

- Filha, é mentira dele. Seu pai e eu estamos conversando. – respondi sem esconder a risada – E Joe, é melhor você sumir da minha vista ou a sua nuca vai arder assim que colocar minhas mãos em você!

Ouvimos passos correndo no corredor e rimos. Edward levantou para minha completa tristeza e desolação, mas ele foi trancar a porta. Tirei minha blusa e minha calça rapidamente enquanto ele se despia. Sem preliminares porque pais de um bebê de quase três meses não podem ter esse luxo. Já estava sendo maravilhoso ter esse momento sozinhos. Uma rapidinha no escritório antes do almoço me fez esquecer dos documentos chatos e colocou um sorriso no meu rosto. Como fugitivos, corremos para o nosso quarto, tomamos um banho juntos ainda aproveitando que Benjamin não tinha reivindicado nenhum de nós dois e isso até soou estranho.

Desci rapidamente procurando meu filho e não encontrei em lugar nenhum. Meu coração ia sair pela boca.

- Nate? Cadê Benjamin? – perguntei me apoiando na soleira da porta.

- Jesus, mãe! Você viu um fantasma? – retrucou sorrindo e desviou os olhos da televisão – Vovó saiu com ele. Disse que ia dar uma volta.

- Edward! – gritei completamente fora de mim e ele desceu as escadas – Sua mãe simplesmente sequestrou meu filho!

- Por isso que eu estou aqui, mãe. Seu outro filho. – Nate provocou e Joe riu. Dei uns passos a frente e acertei a nuca dele.

- Ai, Tia, Brutalidade. – resmungou esfregando a nuca – Só por isso, não vou contar onde a Vovó foi com seu filho.

- Eu conto, mamãe. – Sophie levantou-se graciosamente com um sorriso – Ela pegou o carrinho e foi andar no quarteirão.

- Minha mãe é avó de Benjamin, ela não sequestrou. Foi dar um passeio. – Edward me abraçou gentilmente – Deixa de ser ciumenta. Ela já volta.

- Meu filho. – resmunguei com um beicinho e ele me beijou levemente. – Vem Sophie, vamos preparar o almoço.

Sem Carmen nesta casa, resolvi que Maria e Maggie poderiam folgar nos finais de semana e assim eu assumiria a cozinha ou nós comeríamos qualquer coisa, principalmente fora de casa. Como Esme resolveu passar o dia conosco, achei que seria interessante preparar algo especial, mesmo que Jasper tenha negado ficar para comer porque tinha planos especiais com Alice e mais tarde todos nós iriamos fazer nossa primeira visita de família a Emmett na clínica de reabilitação.

- Mãe, faz aquele macarrão verde? – Sophie pediu subindo na cadeira para ficar mais alta que o balcão.

- Faço sim, docinho. Sua avó adora esse.

- O que eu adoro? – Esme perguntou entrando com meu bebê sorridente no colo.

- Espaguete ao pesto, mas, não devia fazer já que levou meu filho. – respondi em tom mal criado e ela riu – Oi gostoso da mamãe.

- Deixa de ser boba, ele quer mamar, vou adiantando as coisas aqui enquanto cuida disso. – retrucou sem se abalar com meu olhar.

Sério, se ela não fosse uma pessoa incrível, eu daria uma mordida nela. Mania de pegar minhas crianças e sumir. Semana passada levou Nate e Sophie para dormir na casa dela junto com Joe e Gabe. Tudo bem que tive um bom tempo com meu namorado maravilhoso e bem disposto, mas a casa vazia me dá uma sensação de melancolia muito grande. Esme cozinhou o espaguete no ponto certo e ainda por cima, separou todos os ingredientes direitinho para que não me enrolasse. Benjamin ficou alegremente na cadeirinha com Sophie brincando com os dedos, fingindo caminhar sobre a perna dele. Ela tinha esses momentos de carinho que o fazia ir ao delírio. O menino tinha uma paixão e preferência obvia pela irmã. Achamos que era pela cor do cabelo, porque ele vivia puxando, mas Rosalie era loira e ele não fazia a mesma coisa.

Terminei de cozinhar o almoço e coloquei a mesa fazendo planos com Esme de essa semana começar a contratação de funcionários, ou seja, Alice e uma pessoa para auxiliar nós duas, assim como um lugar para deixar as coisas, manequins e receber visitas, porque não queria essa movimentação dentro de casa. Também precisaria de um espaço para Benjamin dormir e ficar comigo durante o dia, assim como Sophie após sua aula de ballet ou escola nos dias que não tem compromisso. Joe, claro, tinha que fazer uma graça que fizesse Esme chamar sua atenção bem na hora do almoço. Edward ainda estava querendo se vingar dele então, colocou pilha para que ele continuasse sendo penalização por uma coisa boba. Não escondi meu sorriso. Empata foda.

- Mãe, por que o Joe disse que vocês estavam fazendo outro bebê? – Sophie perguntou desenterrando o assunto e Esme olhou para nós dois com interesse – Já tem o Benjamin, não precisa de mais um.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta, Sophie. – repreendi levemente dando um olhar feio para Joe – Se eu e seu pai decidirmos ter mais um filho, nós iremos ter. Sem choramingar antes do tempo. Joe disse isso porque ele gosta de levar tapas na nuca da mamãe.

- Ah... Bom. – murmurou colocando um pedaço de camarão na boca.

- Ai Benjamin. – Edward resmungou porque ele estava puxando com força a gola da sua blusa junto com os cabelos do peito dele – Isso dói, mãozinha de ferro. – a resposta de Benjamin foi abocanhar o pescoço de Edward e começar a sugar. Ele estava com fome por não ter mamado direito e por isso parecia agitado. – Não tenho seios, graças a Deus. Deixo isso com sua mãe.

Revirei meus olhos e terminei de comer. Benjamin podia esperar. Ele estaria aos berros se tivesse morrendo de fome. Edward e eu subimos para o nosso quarto com ele e Sophie. Enquanto alimentava minha criança desesperada, Sophie rodopiava pelo quarto sem parar, me deixando zonza de tanto que rodava e um pouco preocupada que escorregasse e caísse. Esme disse adeus e levou Joe com ela, graças a Deus, eu só podia aturar esse menino com uma quantidade de tempo moderada, no mais, tinha vontade de bater nele. Rosalie tinha me dado carta branca para sufoca-lo se quisesse. Ela sabia que o filho não tinha limites.

Benjamin e Sophie dormiram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, eu queria seguir o exemplo deles e embalar no sono como Edward, mas alguém tinha que trabalhar, mesmo sendo sábado. Deixei os três na cama. Sophie esparramada em metade dela. Edward e Benjamin juntos em uma parte pequena, ele tinha o braço impedindo Sophie de virar e sufoca-lo.

Postei uma foto no meu instagram expressando que estava com muita preguiça de trabalhar, mas sentei no cantinho do sofá no escritório e encarei a opera de catalogar todos os desenhos, ou seja, criar números de códigos para sair nas etiquetas quando o modelo ficasse pronto e assim dar baixa no sistema que Edward tinha mandado a empresa que cuidava de toda essa questão de informática da Sea Cullen fazer. Eu amava que tivesse uma criatividade enorme, mas naquele momento, quis me chutar por desenhar tanta coisa. Metade delas ainda precisava comprar os tecidos.

- Ei amor. – Edward sussurrou sonolento com Benjamin no colo – Tudo bem?

- Nossa! Passou três horas! – disse assustada com o tempo.

- Ele fez xixi, vazou em cima de mim, é claro. Tomamos um banho de macho juntos. – respondeu sentando-se perto de mim e Benjamin me viu pela primeira vez e sorriu. – Muito perfeito.

Benjamin e Edward no chuveiro era uma bagunça sem limites. Os dois quando tomavam banho me deixa muito louca com medo do meu filhote escorregar, mas ele amava que Edward enfiasse a cabeça dele debaixo do jato d'agua quente e esfregasse a parte macia da esposa na barriga.

- Ele é, todo gostoso igual o pai. – retruquei fechando meu computado e me aproximando deles. – Cheirinho bom, filhote. E você está com cheiro dele.

- Somos muito cheirosos. – sorriu mostrando as covinhas e não resisti dando um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Se adiantou bem?

- O máximo que posso em um sábado. Queria ter cochilado com vocês. – respondi jogando minhas pernas em seu colo – Cadê Sophie?

- Acordou com seu humor usual. Foi se esconder no quarto com ciúmes.

- Vou conversar com ela um pouco e ver o que Nate está fazendo. – disse levantando-me e ele assentiu, vindo atrás de mim. Abri a porta do quarto dela e encontrei-a em cima da cama com suas bonecas – Oi princesa. O que você está fazendo?

- Brincando de pentear. – respondeu dando um sorriso bonito – Estou com fome, mãe.

- Por que essas são sempre as palavrinhas mágicas que uma mãe houve? – perguntei beijando o rosto dela.

- Porque mães que cuidam das comidinhas dos seus filhos. – respondeu com naturalidade e tive que rir. Agarrei-a mais um pouco e desci para preparar seu lanche – Oi gatinho, o que está aprontando? – perguntei a Nate que tinha um monte de besteira em cima do balcão da cozinha.

- Fome. Pensei em pegar as panquecas que escondi do Joe no café e comer com nutella e m&m. – disse fazendo exatamente que estava planejando – Eu vou deixar uma para você.

- Obrigada, você é um menino doce. – sorri beijando-o no rosto – Vou fazer o lanche favorito da sua irmã e fazê-la dizer que me ama. – brinquei pegando a pasta de abacate e duas torradas. Também bati uma vitamina e subi novamente – Filha, diz que me ama.

- Por quê?

Custava dizer sem perguntar? Que garota! Tinha que ser filha de Edward mesmo.

- Porque eu trouxe seu lanche... Aquele seu favorito. – respondi mostrando o prato e o copo.

- Eba! Mãe! Eu te amo!

- Engraçadinha. – murmurei estabelecendo as coisas em cima da mesa – Coma tudo e não suje tudo, ok? Vou ver o que seu pai está fazendo com Benjamin.

- Tá bom. – disse de boca cheia.

Edward estava deitado no chão com Benjamin, fazendo-o dar crises de riso e deixar rios de baba cair nele. Observei Baby Ben se contorcer de alegria e Edward sorrir ainda mais sentindo meu coração inchar no meu peito de tanto amor.

Os dias seguiram em uma rotina louca. Enquanto procurava um lugar para estabelecer a BSwan no centro de Seattle, as crianças ainda tinha seus horários e eu tinha que me virar entre eles. Alice mais do que feliz aceitou vir trabalhar comigo e pela proposta de salário. Na verdade, ela estava aliviada de sair da Neiman Marcus e ter um horário mais flexível. Ela fez tudo andar mais rápido, encontramos uma loja, alugamos e Edward deu o jeito de começar as reformas necessárias e arrumar tudo do jeito que eu queria. Rosalie iria cuidar da decoração de acordo com meus gostos, mas os detalhes eram muito para minha cabeça. Enquanto lidava com a guerra diária de levantar Sophie para escola, alimentar Benjamin e cuidar que todos saíssem de casa alimentados, bem vestidos e limpos, não conseguia sentir saudades do meu tempo de dormir até tarde e não fazer nada. Eu tinha o amor deles em troca. Isso era o suficiente pra mim.

- Bella? Edward? – Jacob entrou em casa chamando por nós dois.

- Cozinha! – respondi mais alto. As crianças estavam fazendo uma zona.

Rebecca tinha vindo passar a tarde comigo, isso fazia Sophie grudar em mim por ciúmes e então, tinha que preparar algo que pudesse entrosa-las. Coloquei as duas para preparar massa de bolo juntas. Edward e Nate ouvindo nossas conversas resolveram que iriam ajudar também. Benjamin estava pendurado em mim no seu canguru, achando divertido ser balançado para todo lado ou ter um pouco de farinha na sua mão.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou enquanto mexia nos itens que faziam parte da cobertura do bolo.

- Visitas inesperadas. – Jake respondeu baixo – Sam e Leah desejam ver vocês.

- Ah, eles devem ter vindo conhecer Benjamin. – respondi alegremente e percebi que Jacob ainda estava tenso – Ei, fica calmo. São meus pais, eles podem entrar. – sussurrei suavemente e ele assentiu ainda sério – O que houve com ele?

- Não sei, querida. Não vi os dois para poder entender a expressão de Jacob. – Edward respondeu calmamente – Vamos recebe-los.

Sam e Leah saíram do carro bem tensos, em posturas sérias e imediatamente derreteram ao ver Benjamin preso a mim. Os dois abriram um sorriso de ofuscar o sol e Leah tinha os olhos brilhando em lágrimas. Eles nunca tiveram filhos biológicos, eu estive por eles a minha vida inteira e sei que eles me amam muito e por isso exageram na minha proteção.

- Ele é muito lindo. – Leah sussurrou e soltei Benjamin para que pudesse segurar – Bella, ele emburra a cara que nem você. – disse quando meu bebê fechou a expressão para observar a mulher que o segurava com força. – Muito lindo.

- Vocês dois fizeram um bebê lindo. – Sam disse abraçando Leah e observando Benjamin atentamente.

- Estou feliz que vocês estejam com saudades de mim. – brinquei cruzando os braços – Quando o bebê nasce, ninguém liga pra mãe!

- Isso é totalmente mentira. Eu ligo para você. – Edward respondeu me abraçando e dei um cotovelada de leve nele.

- Vem, vamos entrar. As crianças estão na cozinha preparando um bolo. – disse dando espaço e seguindo em direção a sala – Já almoçaram? Posso preparar algo rapidinho.

- Estamos bem. – Leah respondeu calmamente ainda com Benjamin no colo, mas meu filho começou a chorar. – Tudo bem, vá com sua mãe. – disse com um suspiro e me observou manobrar Benjamin e acalmá-lo rapidamente – Você uma mamãe. Quem iria imaginar isso?

- Não sei. – respondi olhando para Edward.

- Também não sei, mas ele é perfeito. – Edward respondeu com seu olhar pousando em Benjamin.

- A nossa visita inesperada, infelizmente tem um motivo um pouco chato. – Sam disse e ouvi Edward murmurar "eu sabia", mas bati na coxa dele para parar de implicância – Você tem alguma funcionária chamada Carmen Matias, não tem?

- Tinha. – respondi com um rosnado.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Leah perguntou curiosamente.

- Ela é doente. Nós tivemos um problema...

- Minha culpa, na verdade. – Edward me interrompeu levemente – Carmen sempre trabalhou pra mim e foi de muita ajuda quando minha esposa faleceu. Ela e seu marido eram como família pra mim, confiava minha casa e meus filhos a presença deles. Quando Bella chegou, as coisas mudaram. Assim como eu me apaixonei por ela, nós tivemos toda aquela confusão no qual vocês já sabem, as coisas eventualmente ficaram tranquilas entre nós dois e Carmen passou a implicar com Bella. Eu vi isso como zelo, afinal, ela sempre foi muito cuidadosa comigo. Eu a tinha como irmã, nada sexual. Eu fui padrinho do casamento dela. Bella disse que ela era apaixonada por mim e eu não ouvi, não acreditei.

- Até que ela se declarou porque o tapado aqui não estava pegando as dicas dela. – Bella continuou por mim do jeitinho dela, é claro – Chegou a tirar a roupa. Nós a expulsamos daqui, antes disso, Edward já tinha demitido, porque eu realmente não queria mais aqui e tinha ultrapassado meu limite.

- E ela fez o que fez.

- Ainda disse para o até então, marido, o Eleazar, que Edward tinha dado em cima dela e forçado que fosse sua amante ou era para ir embora. Realmente maluca. – completei.

- Isso não foi tudo que ela fez. – Sam disse calmamente.

- O que ela fez? – Edward perguntou o que eu queria perguntar.

- Ela denunciou você por falsidade ideológica.

- Ela fez o quê? – perguntei levantando-me rapidamente. Benjamin estava quase dormindo tomou um susto. Dei-o para Edward. – Essa piranha maldita! Vou mata-la!

- Nós estávamos em missão no Afeganistão e fomos chamados de volta. Nosso superior nos deu uma reprimenda por ter ocultado a situação dele e então, ela fez essa denuncia deixando os diretores alerta. – Leah continuou contando – Viemos contar a vocês, porque com essa denuncia, o caso reabre e Victória será chamada novamente. Ela pode reagir. E então, nós vamos te levar conosco.

- O quê? Isabella não vai a lugar nenhum. – Edward respondeu incrédulo.

- Ela não está segura aqui. – Sam interferiu – Honestamente, Bella. O que você pensou? Aparecendo na imprensa, tendo conta em redes sociais, postando suas fotos... Você quer atrair perigo? Você não é uma pessoa normal.

- Sou sim. – sussurrei com raiva – Olha só, eu não vou para lugar nenhum. Eu tenho um filho agora, tem as crianças e tenho Edward. Não vou viver para sempre me escondendo.

- É muito perigoso ficar assim.

- Eu tomo essa decisão. O que vocês pensam em vir a minha casa achando que vai leva-la?

- Nós somos responsáveis por ela até seus 21 anos de idade. Cabe a nós decidir o que lhe faz bem.

- Uma ova, ela mora comigo, nós temos um relacionamento estável. – Edward reclamou ficando enfurecido. Benjamin não precisava assistir. Peguei-o e levei até a cozinha, pedi pra Nate segurar e voltei. – Quero ver quem vai tirá-la daqui.

- Nós só queremos protege-la. E esse é nosso dever, garantido na lei.

- Não é mais. A identidade Bella Dywer foi revogada, vocês que nunca assinaram os termos, ela pode e deve viver como Isabella Swan.

- Enquanto acharmos que ela corre risco, nós iremos protege-la.

- Isso é doce, mas Isabella não sai dessa casa.

- Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum, eu tenho uma família para me preocupar agora, tenho um filho e estou finalmente começando a minha vida, vocês não podem me tirar isso. Eu tenho a chance de viver normalmente, de ser feliz, de parar de me esconder.

- Eu entendo, Bella.

- Bella e eu vamos casar e vocês não poderão fazer absolutamente nada contra isso. – Edward anunciou pegando todos nós de surpresa, mas eu entendi o olhar dele e decidi jogar junto – Nós não íamos anunciar isso agora, porém, vocês estão nos obrigando a isso. Ela será minha esposa, então, é meu dever protege-la.

- Eles vão reabrir o caso do seu pai, Bella.

- Isso é tudo que eu mais queria. Edward e eu fizemos uma pesquisa profunda e nós vamos conseguir que Victória seja presa por tudo que fez. E se tivermos sorte, ela também confessa que foi mandante do meu sequestro com Nate e Esme. – sussurrei segurando a mão de Edward – Eu não vou me esconder mais. Se ela quiser lutar, eu estou aqui para isso.

- Nós estamos.

Sam e Leah tentaram me convencer de algo, mas foram embora sabendo que eu não estava fugindo de Victória. Se ela viesse pra cima de mim, eu estava pronta para enfrenta-la. Não saiu da minha cabeça, mesmo quando tentamos nos distrair com o bolo de forma redonda que as crianças fizeram, que Edward havia dito que nós iriamos nos casar. Tentei empurrar esses pensamentos e teci elogios a cobertura de chantilly com morango.

- Está lindo e parece delicioso. Essa gordice em cima é coisa sua, não é dona Rebecca?

- Ah, você ama isso. – respondeu com um sorriso – Eu bati o chantilly e Sophie achou que seria legal colocar morangos ao invés de m&m.

- É mais bonito também. – Sophie sorriu docemente.

- Tudo que você faz é lindo, princesa. – retruquei dando diversos beijos na bochecha dela – Benjamin dormiu tem pouco tempo? – perguntei observando minha criança ressonar como um anjo em sua cadeirinha.

- Eu e minhas habilidades de irmão mais velho. – Nate abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Vamos comer essa tentação logo. – resmunguei me dando por vencida e cai em uma cadeira ao lado de Edward. Ele pegou minha mão quase imediatamente e beijou. Foi impossível não sorrir. – Te amo. – movi meus lábios em sua direção e ele assentiu, dizendo "eu também".

Nós lanchamos com as crianças aquela maravilha. Eu decidi começar a malhar porque não dava para entrar no ritmo de Rebecca e Nate com tanta besteira. Esses dois iam aumentar meu numero da calça jeans muito mais rápido que gostaria. Esme apareceu de surpresa dizendo que a casa dela estava muito chata sem as crianças. Na verdade, ela estava de beicinho com Carlisle e iria levar todo mundo para jantar fora porque não queria ficar sozinha com ele. Depois dessa eu conclui que meu relacionamento com Edward era absolutamente normal.

- Então você fica com eles enquanto vamos a visita de família? – perguntei depois que arrumei a roupa Sophie.

- Sim. Quer deixar Benjamin também?

- Obrigada, mas não. Quando a gente voltar, vamos buscar as crianças na sua casa. Eles só não dormem lá hoje por causa da escola e eu sei que você é muito fácil em ser seduzida por eles.

- Você é mãe. Você educa e eu estrago. Essa é a lei da vida. – retrucou com um sorriso convencido e revirei os olhos.

- Não dê muitos doces a Sophie, além dela passar mal, fica acordada até tarde e eu não preciso disso essa noite.

- Você e Edward brigaram? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não. Carmen me denunciou a polícia federal por falsidade ideológica. Nós não sabemos ao certo o que ela disse. Meus pais de criação vão investigar isso melhor.

Edward e eu não tivemos muito tempo para conversar. Ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos e também estávamos atrasados para a visita de Emmett. Chegamos a clínica, um pouco afastada da cidade, encontrando com Rosalie e os meninos na sala de espera. Benjamin fez graça ao ver sua madrinha e logo estava no colo dela. Joe parecia que estava indo a um velório, ele já tinha deixado claro várias vezes que não queria vir ver o pai em hipótese nenhuma e Gabe parecia nervoso e ansioso, mas estava brincando com Benjamin normalmente.

Emmett parecia bem, quer dizer, eu não sei o que estava esperando. Vê-lo sair sorridente e agarrar Rosalie como se fosse água no deserto me deixou com o coração apertado. Benjamin reclamou por ser espremido entre eles e rapidamente tirei meu filho daquele momento tão íntimo. Fiquei até com vergonha de olhar. Rosalie parecia emocionada e o mesmo tempo resistente. Devia ser muito difícil estar separando do marido e ainda estar vendo-o constantemente. Joe deu um abraço muito seco e frio no seu pai, mas Gabe apertou tanto Emmett que apostei em quem choraria primeiro. O grandalhão me esmagou em seus braços e Edward e ele trocaram um estilo caloroso cheio de tapas para disfarçar a saudade e a emoção.

Benjamin ficou a visita inteira no colo do seu padrinho, babando um brinquedinho colorido que fazia barulho, em forma de violão. Ele estava todo estiloso de blusa polo branca, calça jeans e tênis azul. Emmett contou-nos suas atividades diárias, alguma conversa com o psicólogo e que dentro de algumas semanas poderia voltar para casa e vir em alguns dias corretos. Eu estava ansiosa que tudo ficasse bem. Infelizmente, pouco mais de uma hora depois do horário correto, fomos convidados a sair. Foi triste sair e deixa-lo lá, mesmo que fosse para seu bem.

Edward e eu dirigimos para casa de Esme em silêncio, com nossas mãos unidas o tempo todo. Não descemos do carro, Sophie e Nate pareciam ansiosos para vir embora e o motivo era que Carlisle e Esme ficaram se agarrando no sofá deixando as crianças traumatizadas. Eles subiram rapidamente alegando estar sem fome. Sophie queria dormir, ela parecia cansada por não ter tirado um cochilo de tarde. Dei um banho caprichado, cuidei dos seus cabelos e deitei com ela para contar sua historinha que foi dispensada. Ela só queria que eu abraçasse enquanto dormia. Como resistir um pedido desses? Eu amava essa menina. Minha gostosinha toda perfeita. Uma princesa.

Nate ficou em seu quarto, jogando no computador, mas estava tarde e só um olhar foi o suficiente para fazê-lo desligar e levantar para se preparar para dormir. Eu sabia que ele ainda ficaria deitado mexendo em seu telefone até finalmente sentir sono o suficiente para dormir. Se ele perdesse a hora amanhã, já estava planejando seu castigo. Hora de começar a criar responsabilidade. Na idade dele já levantava sozinha e preparava meu café da manhã.

Encontrei Benjamin cheiroso e dormindo. Edward deve ter cuidado dele. No quarto e no escritório também não estava. Desci para cozinha e não encontrei. Sala vazia. Subi novamente e procurei nos quartos de hospedes e o encontrei na sala de leitura, com a lareira acesa, uma mesa cheia de frutas e fondue. Eu amo esse cara.

- O que é isso tudo? – perguntei aproximando-me dele.

- Pensei que depois do dia agitado que tivemos, merecíamos um momento sozinhos. – respondeu em abraçando e beijei seu peito – Soa bom para você?

- É maravilhoso. – sorri ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

- Peguei todas as frutas que você gosta. – disse sentando-se e sentei ao seu lado em uma das almofadas grandes – Um pouco de vinho não vai fazer mal. Só não exagerar.

- Benjamin vai capotar quando mamar. – brinquei aceitando a taça e dando um gole. – Obrigada por me defender mais cedo. Eu sei que Sam e Leah são assim, exagerados e preocupados. Não fica chateado com eles, mesmo que passem do limite.

- Eu tento entender o lado dele, mas não consigo. Tirar você de mim... Como se isso fosse melhorar as coisas com um bebê de três meses. – retrucou com um suspiro e beijei seus lábios não querendo mais falar sobre esse assunto. Mudei de posição e montei no seu colo, aprofundando meu beijo. – Isso é o que eu estava pensando. – sussurrou atacando meu pescoço e massageando meus seios enquanto empurrava meu quadril na sua direção.

- Espero que não se importe, porque não pretendo deixar seu colo tão cedo. – murmurei pegando minha taça de vinho e dando um gole e ele afundou um morango no chocolate quente, passou pelos meus lábios e me deixou dar uma mordida e me beijou logo em seguida. – Eu amo essas noites só nossas. E que a gente consiga ter esses momentos.

- Eu sempre vou ter momentos para você, meu amor. Eu quero estar com você o tempo todo. Sua companhia, amizade, alegria e amor me completam como homem e como pai. Sua chegada foi inesperada, mas tudo que sinto por você é verdadeiro. Meus filhos estão felizes, saudáveis e completos com você aqui. – sussurrou arrastando os lábios contra os meus – Eu mencionei mais cedo que iriamos casar. Eu sei que você está surtando com isso.

Ai meu Deus.

- Tenho planejado te pedir em casamento desde o fim do ano, acredito que esse realmente seja o melhor para nós e agora, parece o correto. – murmurou beijando meus lábios – Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita ser minha Senhora Cullen?

Fechei meus olhos e encostei minha testa na dele, sentindo toda emoção do momento me consumir e lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos. Edward tinha planos de me pedir em casamento antes mesmo de saber sobre a denuncia e eu aceitaria de qualquer jeito. Nós iriamos casar e ser um só. Balancei minha cabeça freneticamente deixando as lagrimas escorrerem. Demorei a responder porquê ainda era fã da teoria que um terrorismo psicológico fazia bem a saúde.

- Sim. Claro que sim.

- Eu estou te pedindo isso porque te amo e quero passar minha vida com você. Infelizmente, essa situação aconteceu.

- Eu sei, no fundo, fico um pouco triste sobre as coisas serem assim e nesse ritmo. Nós teremos que casar rápido... Em um mês. – respondi deitando minha cabeça no seu peito – Não foi assim que sempre sonhei, mas não deixa de ser perfeito porque o resultado será o mesmo.

- Você vai ter a festa dos seus sonhos, tudo do jeito que quiser. – disse convicto.

- Eu sei. E então, eu tenho um anel?

- Sim, você tem. – sorriu tirando uma caixinha do bolso – Tanya casou com o anel da minha avó materna. Esme me chamou alguns dias atrás dizendo que já que Rosalie casou com o anel da minha avó paterna, ela queria que você casasse com o anel dela. Ela nem sabia dos meus planos, não disse isso na intenção, só queria registrar esse desejo. Eu peguei seu primeiro anel e aqui está. – disse deslizando em meu dedo. Ficou muito bonito. Parecia que tinha sido feito pra mim.

- Caramba. – murmurei ainda emocionada. Os lindos olhos de Edward brilhavam com uma emoção tão forte que chegava ser sufocante. Bati meus lábios nos dele e derrubei seu corpo no chão – Eu te amo. Eu vou casar!

- Sim, nós vamos casar.

- Eu quero casar no dia 14 de fevereiro.

- Esse será o dia então.

- Mal posso esperar para contar pra todo mundo.

- Conta agora.

- Como?

- Posta no seu instagram. – sorriu docemente e rapidamente tirei uma foto do anel, escrevi uma legenda para foto e postei.

Quando meu beijo com Edward ficou bom, ouvimos passos apressados no corredor e a porta ser aberta bruscamente.

- Vocês vão casar? – Nate perguntou eufórico e assenti – Caramba! Que legal! – gritou e tive que levantar para abraça-lo – Poxa pai, isso é irado!

- Por que vocês estão gritando? – Sophie apareceu no corredor com sua boneca – Sophie com sono! – resmungou vindo na minha direção e peguei-a no colo.

- Mamãe e papai vão casar. – Nate sussurrou e ela abriu os olhos e balancei a cabeça confirmando. Ela sorriu e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas sua atenção a fez dizer outra coisa.

- Eu quero morangos com chocolate. – disse quando viu a mesa.

E assim terminou nossa noite romântica. Um pedido de casamento, um amasso inacabado, um jantar a dois que virou a cinco. Benjamin acordou com fome e juntou-se a nós na bagunça no chão da sala de leitura. Eles tinham aula amanhã e nós dois iriamos trabalhar, mas não tinha como se importar com esses detalhes de tamanha felicidade. Nossos aplicativos de rede social não pararam de apitar durante todo o tempo, a notícia se espalhou por todo país e rapidamente tinha várias mensagens de felicidades e fotos em sites de fofocas. Obviamente, mais tarde, Edward e eu comemoramos nosso noivado na privacidade do nosso quarto e foi realmente memorável como todas as outras vezes que ele me amou com intensidade. Eu ia explodir de felicidade e amor. Finalmente estava vivendo coisas de uma mulher normal. Finalmente eu estava vivendo.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 31 – All My Love**.

_Música: All My Love – Led Zeppelin_

_._

_._

_._

O despertador soou de manhã cedo como um pesadelo. Rapidamente desliguei percebendo que ele não tinha incomodado o sono profundo da linda mulher nua que estava completamente acabada do meu lado. Bella não tinha se incomodado em colocar uma roupa depois que comemoramos nosso noivado do jeito certo. Benjamin, por algum motivo, não acordou depois que dormiu e isso nos deu um tempo de sobra. Infelizmente, hoje era segunda-feira e tinha muitos compromissos para ficar na cama. Olhei para o relógio e xinguei. Era a quinta soneca dele de quinze minutos, nós nem sequer ouvimos as outras vezes. Levantei sentindo minhas costas doerem ainda da minha nova série de exercícios físicos e de toda maratona sexual de ontem a noite e fui preparar o chuveiro, assim que deixei tudo engatilhado, voltei para o quarto. Bella precisava acordar e agora.

- Amor, levanta. – sussurrei beijando suas costas até a nuca – Vamos lá preguiçosa.

- Não. – resmungou me batendo – Sai daqui, Edward.

- Estamos atrasados, Bella. – murmurei sacudindo-a de leve e ela me chutou – Ai, porra. Estou falando sério.

- Eu também. – respondeu sonolenta. Não resisti e estapeei sua bunda nua – Edward! Que saco! Acordei! – gritou irritada e levantou, pelada, batendo o pé em direção ao chuveiro, bateu a porta e trancou.

- Amor, abre a porta. – pedi batendo na porta suavemente – Você não pode tratar assim seu futuro marido, lindo, pelado e gostoso.

- Fala sério, Edward. – Bella resmungou abrindo a porta e me dando um olhar indiferente – Não encosta em mim.

Bella sempre seria uma zona pela manhã, ainda mais com sono incompleto. Sorrindo, entrei debaixo do chuveiro, empurrando-a um pouco e ela bateu com a esponja no meu peito. Era muito divertido irritá-la. Enquanto me arrumava, observei-a bater coisas, brigar com sua roupa, ficando andando de um lado ao outro ainda desorientada de sono. Fiquei descente e fui até o quarto de Benjamin pegá-lo. Ele estava acordado e muito ocupado sujando sua fralda.

- Opa, com licença. – Maria entrou de fininho no quarto com um sorriso simpático.

- Meus filhos já foram?

- Sim senhor. Ambos tomaram café e foram com Jacob e o motorista para escola. – respondeu calmamente colocando as roupas de Benjamin nas gavetas.

- Obrigado.

- Bom dia Maria. – Bella sorriu entrando no quarto – Seu filho está melhor?

- Está sim, obrigada pela ajuda. – Maria respondeu com um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

- E esse pequeno? – Bella perguntou aproximando-se do berço e parou ao meu lado.

- Eu não ganho beijo de bom dia? – murmurei puxando-a pela cintura e ela riu, me dando um selinho muito fraco – Eu quero um beijo de bom dia. – provoquei forçando minha língua na sua boca e ela riu, mas deixou que a beijasse do jeito que queria. – Mal humorada.

- Você sabe que odeio ser acordada do jeito que você faz. Eu sei que é para me irritar.

- Claro que sim, qual seria a graça do nosso relacionamento?

Bella me deu um olhar e pegou Benjamin, que tinha terminado de sujar a fralda e abriu um sorriso pela primeira vez. Ele sempre ficava muito concentrado quando estava fazendo caquinha. Benjamin parecia animado e querendo fazer graça para mãe, porque não para de sorrir e se mexer, mesmo quando ela estava limpando. Assim que o vestimos, percebemos que não daria tempo para o café da manhã porque realmente tínhamos dormimos demais. Saímos apressados com ela alimentando-o no carro, ele foi me chutando de casa até a empresa, se olhasse pra ele, sorria, se fingisse que não estava ligando, ele dava um cutucão que parecia ser mais forte ainda e sorria com o seio na boca. Espertinho.

Chegamos a empresa e eu estava fazendo ouvidos surdos de Bella reclamando de fome. Realmente, eu não podia fazer nada agora. Nós tínhamos uma reunião sobre a BSwan logo agora e não tinha como adiar. Ela já recusava uma babá para Benjamin, ele ficaria conosco e ainda por cima, não queria fazer nada disso sozinha. Mike já estava a postos nos esperando, assim como Lauren, Joanne, Esme e Rebecca. Alice andava de um lado ao outro falando em francês no celular. Seja o que fosse, estava muito irritada e parecia que ia matar um. Bella pegou o telefone dela e disse poucas palavras na língua, me deixando duro feito uma rocha e sorriu, encerrando a ligação.

- Eles vão entregar aqui. – disse a Alice que suspirou de alívio sem deixar de ter um olhar admirado. – Desculpem o atraso senhoras, mas eu tenho um bom motivo. – Bella sorriu e levantou a mão mostrando o anel, fazendo todas as mulheres gritarem e levantarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem que Rebecca disse que eles tinham um bom motivo para estar atrasados. – Esme disse com um suspiro. Arregalei meus olhos imaginando besteira. – Ela disse que Nate avisou que foram dormir tarde. – completou e balancei minha cabeça aliviado. Bella me deu um olhar estranho e revirou os olhos. – Então, vocês vão casar? Quando?

- Dia 14 de fevereiro! – anunciou animada e elas fizeram uma expressão chocada - Eu sei, menos de um mês, preciso da ajuda de todos vocês para correr com isso, porque quero casar nessa data e não quero esperar ano que vem.

- Oh meu Deus! Isso é magnífico! – Lauren suspirou e lançou um olhar para Mike – Aprendeu tanta coisa com Edward, mas é um lerdo...

- O quê? – Mike balbuciou perdido, ele estava brincando com Benjamin, perdendo a comemoração das meninas.

- Vamos começar a reunião e depois vocês fofocam sobre o casamento. – pedi olhando para o relógio. Elas poderiam me atrasar para o dia.

Rapidamente sentaram-se em seus lugares e comecei a minha parte, onde explicava o que seria a marca, a escolha de Rebecca como rosto principal devido ao nosso interesse em lançá-la como modelo e ter Lauren, por ser mais experiente e querer embarcar nessa aventura de exclusividade. Bella não queria compartilhar, elas nos pertenceriam por um determinado momento de experiência, tanto para nós como marca iniciante, quanto para elas como modelo.

A reunião tinha muitos tópicos, fizemos uma pausa merecida de quinze minutos no qual Bella tinha pedido a Mike para conseguir algo para comer ou ela estaria desmaiando muito em breve.

- Aqui está Sr. Cullen. – Sarah disse estabelecendo uma omelete recheada na minha frente. Ela deu um sorriso para Benjamin, mas Bella estava olhando-a clinicamente. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou depois que colocou o prato de Bella na mesa – Isso foi tudo que o restaurante mandou, conforme pedido. – disse meio que explicando.

- Apenas privacidade. – Bella respondeu dando um olhar seco e a menina saiu rapidamente fechando a porta da minha sala. Rebecca estava quase se sufocando tentando prender o riso e focou atenção no seu celular – Quem é essa pessoa?

- Sarah, querida. Ela é assistente de Mike. – respondi calmamente.

- Ela tem contato com você? – perguntou cortando um pedaço e Benjamin soltou um grito. Nós olhamos pra ele e sorrimos. Ele sorriu de volta. – Então?

- Raramente. Ela fala mais com Mike, apenas isso.

- Hum... – cantarolou olhando Sarah trabalhar pelo vidro e me deu um olhar que eu claramente entendi e assenti. – Nervosa, Rebecca? Você vai ter que me aturar agora.

- Estou nervosa para o primeiro desfile. – Rebecca sorriu e as duas começaram a tagarelar – E como será em Miami?

- Miami? – Bella e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Alice disse que passaríamos quatro dias em Miami daqui a uns dias, lançando o primeiro desfile.

- Quer dizer que ela conseguiu, então.

- Miami?

- Semana da moda, baby. Eu falei com você esses dias.

- Você disse que ia ser muito legal participar. Não que já tinha planos de participar. – respondi emburrado e ela riu. Bella achava que me enrolava.

- Você conhece Alice, ela é muito eficiente. – respondeu com um sorriso insolente.

- Eu conheço você, espertinha. – retruquei e ela logo tratou de ocupar a boca com comida, desviando o olhar do meu – Quantos dias e quando?

- Quatro dias, dia 20 de janeiro em diante. – respondeu dando um gole do seu suco.

- E o casamento?

- As meninas vão me ajudar, vou fazer uma lista hoje e pedir um preparo amanhã. – respondeu calmamente, no controle de tudo – As demais coisas vão acontecer corretamente.

- Bella, eu não poderei ir a essa viagem.

- Sophie e Benjamin irão comigo. Você não vai ficar sobrecarregado.

- Bella, eu não vou...

- Tudo bem, amor. Só quatro dias.

- Não gosto disso. Não quero que você vá. – respondi irritado e ela parou de comer me dando um olhar duro.

Seguimos com a reunião tratando de toda parte burocrática e assinaturas de contrato. Isso rendeu até a hora do almoço, mas eu tinha outra reunião em um restaurante próximo com alguns diretores da empresa e Bella ficou com as meninas, planejando o casamento e a maldita viagem. Eu estava longe de aprovar isso. Quatro dias sozinha com Benjamin e Sophie era muito para minha cabeça. Simplesmente não conseguia aceitar a ideia dela por aí, sozinha, mesmo que a BSwan precisasse. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de ir junto, mas tinha compromissos que eram remarcações antigas. Parecia que estava vivendo o verdadeiro inferno.

Não consegui prestar muita atenção, na verdade, a ausência de Emmett estava me deixando completamente sobrecarregado. Eleazar conduziu os tópicos da sua melhor forma, ele era meio que responsável por essas questões, mas meu irmão era quem dava a palavra final. Não que estivesse perdido, porque sempre fizemos questões de ficar a par dos setores da empresa, cada um tinha seu trabalho, somente isso. E assim o dia se arrastou de uma maneira que tudo que queria era dormir até amanhã.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei Nate brincando com Benjamin. Sophie rodopiando pelo corredor e Bella sentada no chão da sala com o pesadelo de revistas de noivas. E vários outros papeis, com o seu computador ligado e o celular no ouvido falando em italiano, provavelmente com sua prima. As duas fofocavam muito e brigavam na mesma intensidade. Era uma questão de amor e ódio, literalmente. Já com Alec, ela totalmente se dava bem. Eu não queria falar nada, mas a personalidade das duas é forte e difícil de lidar. Ter ambas na mesma casa é enlouquecedor.

- Nate faz alguma coisa gostosa e gorda pra mim? – Bella pediu sem desviar os olhos do computador. Ela ainda não tinha me visto parado na porta da sala. – Cadê seu pai? Já era para estar em casa... Se ele demorar mais um pouco...

- Vou dormir no sofá?

- Você chegou! – sorriu de forma que todo meu cansaço foi para o espaço. Nate também sorriu, assim como Benjamin. Bella levantou para me dar um abraço – Demorou por quê? Está com fome? Quer jantar?

- Vamos apenas pedir pizza e ficar aqui. – respondi abraçando-a apertado e beijando seus lábios repetidas vezes. Penetrei meus dedos em seus cabelos e massageei sua nuca levemente – Como foi seu dia?

- Muito produtivo. – sorriu como uma menina excitada – Já fiz a minha lista de casamento e sua mãe fez uma para você, só precisa confirmar as pessoas e acrescentar quem quiser, com meu direito de veto, é claro. – disse animada praticamente quicando nos meus braços – Ah, eu sou muito eficiente. Já escolhi os modelos do convite. Vi tantos hoje com Alice que fiquei zonza, mas achei um fofo e vamos enviar na próxima semana. Encomendei 200 convites, ou seja, sua lista não pode ultrapassar, ok? E ah... Nós vamos casar aqui mesmo, no jardim. Como fevereiro ainda estará meio friozinho, mas nem tanto, pensei em montar uma tenda para ficar aquecido e... – calei a boca dela com um beijo porque estava falando demais.

- Vamos pedir pizza. Vou tomar um banho e desço para comermos e então, falamos sobre isso... Devagar. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ela assentiu, mas minhas pernas foram abatidas com uma cabeçada. Sophie estava caída ao meu lado rindo – Ficou zonza de novo?

- Rodou tudo. – respondeu deitando no chão e fechando os olhos. Foi impossível não rir.

- Eu falei para você não fazer isso. – Bella disse sem pena do estado dela – Levanta e deita no sofá.

Nós jantamos duas pizzas, porque eu estava muito cansado para fazer esforço com garfo e faca. Nate sumiu na cozinha com Benjamin e depois voltou com morangos recheados de Nutella, o que ocupou a boca de Bella e refreou sua excitação. Ela estava muito empolgada com o casamento e eu ficava feliz com isso. Tentei jogar que a viagem a Miami só atrapalharia os planos, mas ela fingiu que não me ouviu.

Os dias sequentes passaram rápidos e agitados. Enquanto Bella me deixava louco andando de um lado ao outro com Benjamin, eu tinha a empresa me consumindo. Sophie em algumas tardes sem ballet ficava com sua mãe e então, os três desapareciam em uma facilidade impressionante e apareciam do nada também. Minha querida noiva estava querendo dar alguma incerta em relação a Sarah, mas eu mal via a garota, dirá falar com ela. Bella não queria entender isso, então, não podia fazer nada.

Alice tinha conseguido contratar três costureiras para ajudar no processo das roupas e elas literalmente fizeram cerão para que mais peças estivessem prontas para Miami. Bella andava uma pilha de nervos e falava cem mil palavras por segundo, me deixando zonzo e sem contar a dificuldade de ficar quieta. Era tão engraçado que era difícil segurar o riso. Benjamin se divertia pulando de colo em colo, sendo paparicado. Sophie, por outro lado, estava mais grudada ainda em Bella por não gostar nenhum pouco de estar dividindo a atenção que sempre foi exclusiva. Ainda assim, ela conseguia tempo de fazer coisas sozinha com Sophie, como brincar de boneca, dormir juntas, sair para comer ou assistir uma aula de ballet.

- Oi amor! – Bella invadiu meu escritório com um sorriso. Ela estava muito bonita com vestido preto justo. Só ela conseguia andar com aqueles saltos enormes, mesmo que continuasse menor que eu. – Tem meia hora pra mim? – perguntou fechando a porta com a chave.

- Eu tenho. Você tem? Estava pensando em marcar um horário na sua agenda. – respondi secamente, porque sim, eu estou louco de ciúmes dessa ocupação toda. Bella parou no meio do caminho e arqueou a sobrancelha – Ok, eu estou acostumado com você em casa a minha disposição, apenas isso.

- Ah, baby... – sorriu maliciosamente sentando no meu colo, de frente pra mim – Antes eu trabalhava para você, depois você me engravidou, agora as coisas mudaram apenas nisso. Continuo sendo exclusivamente sua e vim aqui querendo batizar o sofá do seu escritório.

- É mesmo? – perguntei apenas para confirmar, porque era bom demais para ser verdade. Com toda essa agitação, cada noite tinha um dormindo na cama conosco. Ou Sophie ou Benjamin. O máximo que tive foi um boquete muito bem recebido no chuveiro esta manhã. Subi minhas mãos para sua bunda e apertei. – Você está sem calcinha.

- Se você arrumar uma maneira mais rápida e eficaz... – resmungou beijando meu pescoço.

- Sim, vamos para o maldito sofá agora.

Minha menina safada deu um sorriso sexy, me empurrou para o sofá e cai sentado com ela em pé entre minhas pernas, fazendo um pequeno show ao subir a saia do seu vestido e pedi que não tirasse o sapato. Eu já estava completamente duro quase gozando de felicidade.

- Parece que vou montar em você. – sussurrou e brinquei com meu pau na sua entrada. Sentando-se calmamente em mim, senti meus olhos revirarem. Ela era perfeita. Estar dentro dela era tudo. Não tinha como não sentir tudo de mais perfeito do universo. Sexo com ela era maravilhoso – Porra, eu amo você.

Bella começou a rebolar freneticamente em meu colo, subindo e descendo, me beijando e minhas mãos estavam apertando-a por todo lado.

- Você é muito gostosa. – sussurrei no seu ouvido, distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço. Eu queria chupar bem ali e deixar uma marca enorme, mostrar que é totalmente minha. Que todas essas coisas maravilhosas ela só faz comigo.

- Gostoso é a maneira que você me fode. – respondeu olhando nos meus olhos, logo entreabrindo os lábios e deixando escapar um gemido delicioso. Apertei as bochechas da sua bunda e brinquei com meu dedo em sua segunda entrada. Bella me deu um olhar sexy e abriu um sorriso safado, sussurrando que queria mais. Não era a primeira vez que ela dava a entender isso e só de pensar eu já estava quase gozando. – Exatamente isso que você entendeu. – disse com uma risadinha que rapidamente morreu conforme rebolava em mim – Oh doce jesus.

- Você vai me matar Isabella...

- Não vou não...

Depois da nossa singela aventura no escritório, decidimos resgatar Benjamin de Mike em algum canto da empresa e sair para almoçar. Foda-se os contratos, Bella e eu só tínhamos mais uma manhã juntos e com um compromisso antes dela precisar embarcar para Miami. Sarah parecia muito envergonhada quando nos viu sair do escritório e o olhar que Bella deu a ela foi quase como se mijasse em mim. Agora eu tinha completamente entendido o surto e estava longe reclamar. Minha futura mulher ciumenta. Peguei meu filho no colo e beijei sua bochecha pensando no momento que ele crescesse e arrumasse uma namorada. Se Rebecca ainda sofria com alguns ataques de Bella, imagino Benjamin como – por enquanto – nosso caçula.

- Você precisa levar isso tudo? – perguntei observando as duas malas grandes, uma mochila e uma mala-bolsa no chão do quarto. – Está de mudança? São quatro dias.

- Vários eventos que não posso sonhar em repetir roupa ou um sapato. É minha apresentação, Edward. – respondeu me dando um olhar para parar de graça, mas eu não ia.

- É muita coisa desnecessária. Você vai voltar, né?

- Não. Aceitei seu pedido de casamento para sair e não voltar. – debochou e soltei um resmungo. Benjamin escolheu puxar os cabelos do meu peito para ter atenção novamente.

- Sophie não precisa de muitas roupas.

- A mala de Sophie está no quarto dela. Peço gentilmente que não mexa, ok? – retrucou e percebi pelo seu tom que ela estava perdendo a paciência. – Além do mais, com esse ensaio surpresa do ballet, ela só vai com sua mãe, então, vê se verifica se não vai estar faltando algo.

- Tudo bem. Ainda assim...

- Edward eu sei que você quer me irritar, saiba que está conseguindo. E antes que eu durma no quarto de alguma das crianças, pare. – gritou fazendo Benjamin saltar e deixar escorrer um fio de baba no meu peito. – Limpa a boca dele, por favor?

- Sua mãe está irritada. – sussurrei e ele riu mesmo sem entender nada. Ou tinha entendido. Bella me deu o dedo do meio e saiu do quarto. – Quem mandou ela querer ficar longe de mim por tanto tempo? – perguntei a ele que enfiou a mão na boca e ficou me observando com seus olhos verdes claros. – Você vai sentir saudades do papai? Vai chorar? Vai ficar sem dormir?

- Ai jesus, você ainda está nessa? – Bella reclamou voltando para o quarto e fechou a porta. – Eu te dei um sexo quente e gostoso no escritório e estava planejando uma noite especial, mas você está me irritando. – disse séria e dei um sorriso torto e ela relaxou um pouco – Vem, Benjamin. Hora do banho e vamos dormir. Mamãe está muito cansada, Sophie já apagou, Nate também e só você está aceso porque seu pai fica te excitando e depois reclama que você dorme entre a gente. – disse e não falei nada porque ela estava certa – Um banho gostoso, depois um mamazinho e soninho, filho.

Benjamin ficava no céu com os banhos de Bella. Era repleto de carinho e dengo. O menino fazia era charme. Na hora de vestir ganhava beijos, sussurros e mais carinho. Ele chegava agarrar o cabelo dela de tamanha excitação de não querer soltá-la. O olhar dele era de devoção pura e eu amava observar isso. Bella tinha tanto medo de ser mãe, passou a gravidez inteira apreensiva e hoje tinha muito orgulho da mãe maravilhosa e dedicada que tinha se tornado. Eu nunca duvidei da capacidade dela. Deitei de lado para vê-la alimentá-lo e niná-lo ao mesmo tempo. Benjamin entregou os pontos depois de estar satisfeito e colocamos no berço juntos. Fui verificar Sophie e a cobri novamente, sem deixar de dar um beijo porque era muito fofa dormindo de beicinho. Ela estava chateada por não ir junto com Bella e só depois com minha mãe. O problema era que Rebecca ia junto e não a viagem em si.

- Amor? – chamei no escuro do quarto, subindo minha mão por baixo da camisola dela.

- O que é? – respondeu batendo na minha mão.

- Eu ainda vou ter sexo quente essa noite? – perguntei insistindo e puxei o elástico da sua calcinha.

- Só porque vamos passar uns dias separados. Merecer não está merecendo não.

Isso foi o suficiente para puxar sua calcinha e começar a noite. Acordamos no dia seguinte com as galinhas. Sophie e Nate se recusaram a sair da cama para ir ao evento conosco, então, eles ficariam em casa. Sophie quase me bateu por acordá-la cedo. Bella e eu nos arrumamos rapidamente e chegamos ao Sand Point Country Club, para o encontro anual de empresários e seguimos para o café da manhã, posamos para fotos, demos uma pequena entrevista e sorrimos para maneira que Benjamin roubou a cena. Meu filho era o bebê mais sorridente do dia, mesmo de manhã cedo, acordou com a pilha completa.

Ele mamou leite na mamadeira, mas sempre que eu ou Bella falássemos, ele parava para prestar atenção, assim como queria me chutar, porque minha perna estava sendo apoio dos seus pés no colo dela. Ele já reconhecia as pessoas, como eu e Bella, mas o sorriso gostoso que ele abriu ao ver minha mãe foi registrado em meu celular. O evento em si foi bem agradável. Tivemos que sair mais cedo por conta da viagem e eu estava começando a ficar rabugento de novo por isso. Passamos em casa para buscar as malas e as crianças e fomos em direção ao aeroporto.

- Mamãe, a gente se vê amanhã, tá? – Sophie sussurrou esfregando o nariz no de Bella, em um beijinho de esquimó.

- Isso mesmo, princesa. Comporte-se ok? Arrasa no ensaio, vigia suas coisas e obedeça suas professoras, Maria e sua avó.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu te amo. Vou ficar com saudades de você.

- Eu também. Não fica muito com a Rebecca. Eu sou sua princesa. – disse em tom de alerta e Bella riu, revirando os olhos. Ela sussurrou algo no ouvido de Sophie que a fez rir e olhar na minha direção e balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

- E você estude, faça seu dever, não fique até tarde na internet, coma comida e nada de muita besteira. Se comporta. – disse a Nate, que assentiu calmamente.

- Boa sorte, mãe. – sorriu abraçando-a e ela parecia ter ganhado o dia com isso.

- Eu te amo. Cuida do seu pai. – murmurou emocionada e virou-se pra mim – Você se comporta, ok? Para de beicinho que eu te amo. Logo estarei de volta. – sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Bella pegou Benjamin e foi caminhando em direção ao nosso avião particular. Rebecca deu um beijo no rosto de Nate e foi andando logo em seguida. Jacob e Jim iriam com elas, assim como outros seguranças. Sim, eu sou exagerado. E mais alguns iriam com minha mãe e Sophie amanhã. Como eu iria passar quatro dias longe dela, eu não sei, mas já estava me sentindo desesperado.

- Quer ficar no escritório com papai até seu ensaio? – perguntei a Sophie.

- Eu quero. – sorriu docemente e peguei-a no colo – Estou com fome.

- Eu também.

- Vamos comer e vamos para empresa.

- Pai, mamãe vai voltar. – Sophie disse me dando um beijo gostoso na bochecha.

- Eu sei filha. Eu sei.

Eu só estava com ciúmes. Simples assim.

.

.

.

Nota: Esse domingo é especial. Maratona de meia noite a meia noite. Contabilizando 50 reviews EM CADA CAPÍTULO vocês ganham mais um, somando até o 33. Ok? Nada de trapacear! Beijos!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 32 – All My Love (II)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Já está com saudades? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso. Antes de embarcar, precisei fazer uma ligação para ele. – Ainda dá tempo de desistir, sabe... – sussurrou e eu tive que rir.

- Não. Esqueci-me de dar uma última recomendação, bom que as crianças não ouçam. – retruquei entregando a Benjamin um brinquedo, tentando fazê-lo pegar. Não tinha esquecido, só não queria arrumar uma briga antes de embarcar – Não quero que Sarah se torne uma próxima Carmen. Não gosto dos olhos doces e gentis dela. Quero-a longe de você e se começar a me irritar, você sabe o que quero, não sabe?

- Juro que quase não tenho contato com ela, mas estou considerando o que está falando. Satisfeita? Não posso demitir todas as pessoas que você não gosta.

_Minha bunda que não pode._

- Estou apenas expressando uma recomendação. Lauren também não gosta dela.

- Isso porque Lauren é namorada de Mike e também sente ciúmes.

- Ela poderia não sentir.

- Eu aprendi minha lição, vou ficar atento, sua ciumenta.

- Obrigada por isso. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Faça boa viagem e volte inteira pra mim.

Suspirei e olhei para Benjamin. Cinco horas e meia dentro desse avião com meu bebê. Será que ele iria se comportar? Ele gostava de ficar no colo andando e vendo paisagens. Eu esperava que dormisse a maior parte e ficasse sonolento na restante que sobrasse. Rebecca ligaria seu ipad e sabia que iria ficar jogando o tempo inteiro ou iria dormir. Assim que decolamos e fomos autorizados a soltar o cinto, peguei Benjamin e fiquei brincando com ele, excitando-o, fazendo Jacob rir atrás de mim. Por um momento, os dois ficaram brincando e eu fiquei grata que ele tivesse outra distração enquanto preparava tudo que podia. Alice já estava lá e esperava que estivesse tudo bem, caso contrário, teria me ligado. Lauren tinha um compromisso em sua outra marca, foi um acordo já que rescindiu o contrato, mas chegaria a tempo.

Em particular, Lauren conversou comigo que entrar para BSwan seria uma mão na roda. Ela queria se estabelecer em Seattle. Ela e Mike tinham planos de casamento, queriam ter filhos também e começar a vida. Viajando muito e precisando estar muito tempo na Europa iria impedir seus planos. Eu totalmente concordei, porque se ela precisava estar em Seattle, era melhor ainda, mas também alertei que faríamos viagens e participaríamos de semanas de moda se tudo desse certo em Miami. Lauren entendia disso até mais do que eu, então, ela queria mesmo assim. Ser modelo era sua vida. E Mike também era. Os dois juntos era um fofura de paixão.

Rebecca gostou de alguns desenhos que tinha no meu ipad e mostrei a ela como geralmente montava e que toda coleção de lançamento já estava pronta. Ela conhecia as roupas. Benjamin dormiu depois de ficar no colo de Jacob e aproveitei para tirar um cochilo também logo após e fofocar um pouco com Jake e suas namoradas, o homem era bonito e muito galinha. Não tinha jeito mesmo.

Toda situação que me esperava em Miami era muito alucinante para ficar quieta. Tinha vontade de chorar pela oportunidade e faria de tudo para honrar isso. Várias outras marcas, desde o anúncio da BSwan me mandaram presentes e desejo de boa sorte, postei algumas no meu instagram para reconhecer e agradecer. Sabia que outros estilistas não gostaram muito. Li muitas matérias maldosas e tendenciosas por ser rica, jovem e nora de um grande nome do mundo da moda. Toda essa especulação me irritava, mas depois pensei melhor e conclui que eu era tremenda de uma sortuda por ter esse privilégio e que todos morressem de inveja. Danem-se eles. Em pouco tempo também teria o sobrenome Cullen, mesmo que continuasse usando o Swan por conta da marca. Edward simplesmente ia pirar, mas não era hora de pensar nisso.

Pousamos em Miami pouco depois da hora do almoço. E em Seattle, já estava na hora de Sophie retornar para casa do Ballet. Benjamin estava chorando, irritado, reclamando e sendo uma criança que faz a mãe passar vergonha na rua por não conseguir fazer parar de chorar. Alice estava no aeroporto, mas fomos direto para o hotel. Rebecca e eu iríamos dividir a suíte com dois quartos. Pedi desculpas as meninas por não poder almoçar na rua e as duas me ignoraram, solicitando o almoço com urgência para o quarto. Jacob e os seguranças ficariam no mesmo andar, na verdade, Edward fechou um andar inteiro do hotel e fez um acordo com o gerente para nossos seguranças também monitorarem as câmeras e corredores, ficando mais fácil de fazer o perímetro. Se essa informação vazasse, seria um prato cheio para imprensa.

Meu hotel era o Turnberry Isle Miami, muito bonito e luxuoso, é claro. Não deu tempo para observar muito. Logo tirei a roupa de Benjamin, isso o acalmou um pouco, mas ele continuou choramingando. Dei um banho quentinho gostoso, sussurrei algumas brincadeiras, mas só depois de mamar e ficar no meu colo só de fralda que ele se acalmou e dormiu. E aí sim consegui comer e cumprimentar Alice do jeito que merecia. Liguei para Edward, que contou o tempo da viagem e começou a me bombardear de mensagem e ligação.

- Benjamin deu um ataque. Ele não ia parar se pegasse no telefone. – suspirei me jogando na cama com estômago cheio – Ele está dormindo agora.

- Imaginei que ele fosse ficar irritado com a viagem. – disse baixinho, sua voz era confortadora – Você está bem?

- Estou. Esqueci de separar o vestido de Sophie. O que ela vai usar amanhã é um lilás que está pendurado na porta do armário. – murmurei lembrando de repente.

- Tudo bem. Acho que vi esse lá. Não vamos falar disso. O que você está vestindo?

- Deixa de ser pervertido, Edward.

- O quê? Nós nunca fizemos sexo no telefone.

- Mais tarde então. – sorri para sua bobeira.

- Só queria ouvir sua voz. Descansa um pouco e me liga depois da sua conferência.

- Tudo bem.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai arrasar. Eu te amo.

- Também te amo. Obrigada pelo seu apoio. Você é maravilhoso.

Escolhi para minha conferência de imprensa uma blusa de seda preta, calça jeans e sapatos peep toe preto bem alto. Minha maquiagem consistia em um batom vermelho da MAC comestics, delineador nos olhos e bastante rímel. Sem muito tempo, deixei os cabelos soltos mesmo. Estava tão nervosa, tão tremula que fiquei contando os passos até a sala de visitas onde vários jornalistas me aguardavam. Alice tinha conseguido tudo isso na velocidade da luz. Ela era muito profissional e perfeita pra mim. Rebecca ficou segurando Benjamin enquanto estava respondendo perguntas sobre a marca, mas a curiosidade deles abrangia minha vida toda. Felizmente, não tive nenhum momento constrangedor. Fiquei grata que meu filho não tivesse chorado, porque isso tiraria minha concentração. Ele estava acostumado com Rebecca e ficou bem distraído com ela.

Já estava tarde quando retornamos ao quarto, mas liguei para Edward mesmo assim. Ele precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte e eu também, só não podia dormir sem falar com ele. Conversamos por mais ou menos meia hora e depois parei para amamentar Benjamin. Ele estava na fase de prestar atenção em tudo e com isso, acabava não sugando o leite. Rebecca e eu fizemos a besteira de jantar e ainda pedir uma torta alemã, porém, me sentia no direito de um doce por ter tido um dia muito agitado.

- Nossa, ainda tem gente curtindo a foto da viagem de Aspen. – comentei com Becca. Nós deitamos na minha cama e ficamos fuxicando perfis alheios e curtindo fotos. – Essa foto ofensiva. Ver meu filho beijando na boca. Vocês podiam brincar de cartas, sei lá. – resmunguei fazendo-a rir. Ninguém me levava a sério nessa família.

Benjamin resolveu sofrer jet lag de madrugada, me acordando diversas vezes, nenhuma delas com fome ou fralda cheia, apenas sorrindo, puxando meu cabelo, se mexendo bruscamente e sugando algum pedaço de pele minha que sua boca entrava em contato. Se fizesse cara feia, ele abria um sorriso imenso. Não tinha como ficar irritada muito tempo. De manhã cedo, antes de tomar café da manhã, redigi uma carta de recomendação a Carmen no meu computador. Quando fui ao escritório, vi em cima da mesa da docinho da Sarah um bilhete para o RH que Edward solicitou uma carta padrão e que não iria assinar. Bom, eu peguei, guardei na minha bolsa e agora sabia onde a vaca estava trabalhando e iria começar a brincar com o juízo dela.

Escrevi a melhor carta de recomendação que um funcionário pode merecer. Expliquei os motivos de sua saída como um leve desentendimento e que reconhecia as qualidades dela. Quando lesse a cabeça dela se dividiria em duas, mas isso era apenas a ponta do iceberg.

Rebecca acordou e nós começamos a correr de um lado ao outro, nos arrumando para o café da manhã de abertura, que começaria em algumas horas.

- Bella? – Alice entrou no quarto – Bom dia amiga. – sorriu e logo vi Lauren entrar atrás dela.

- Oi gente, bom dia. – abracei as duas ao mesmo tempo – Dormiram bem?

- Sim. Lauren e eu conseguimos mais três modelos. – Alice respondeu sorridente – Ambas já leram o contrato e conversaram comigo.

- São lindas, Bella. Estão dispostas a encarar a exclusividade. – Lauren sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Certo. Cadê elas? Estou tão ansiosa!

- Devem chegar a qualquer momento. Devemos ir todas ao quarto com as roupas e fazer alguns experimentos. – Alice respondeu verificando seu relógio.

Lauren apresentou Bree Tunner, de 21 anos, uma morena de lábios formosos e olhos azuis que me deixou de queixo caído. Logo em seguida chegou Claire Young, loirinha, com 19 anos que logo de cara ela e Rebecca se deram bem e por último, chegou Kim Lahote, de 22 anos, também loira, lábios carnudos e olhos claros. Eu estava impressionada com altura, magreza e beleza. Edward nunca ficaria sozinho perto delas. Benjamin, o bendito fruto entre nós, logo foi paparicado, beijado e pulou de colo em colo. Fiquei emocionada que as três tivessem suas dúvidas e conversaram abertamente comigo sobre suas expectativas e mesmo assim, assinaram o contrato.

Logo em seguida fomos para o quarto das roupas, onde Emily e Rachel já trabalhavam furiosamente na costura de algumas peças. Elas experimentaram o que deu. Katie, assistente de Alice, estava catalogando e selecionando as peças e hoje pela tarde logo chegaria o restante da minha equipe. Collin, meu programador estava a postos para organizar a ordem delas e cronometrar o tempo. Quando o pessoal da maquiagem e cabelo chegassem, eles iriam se instalar no quarto ao lado e espalhar a zona. Liberei a foto de Bree porque a imprensa estava em cólicas, inventando rumores e fazendo apostas de modelos.

- Quanta mulher falando, filho. – sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ele estava o tempo todo com os olhos arregalados e extremamente agitado.

Chegamos ao café separadas, pelo motivo de que eu fiquei atrasada para alimentar Benjamin e terminar de me arrumar. Parei na varanda do hotel e pedi para Rebecca tirar uma foto minha de costas com o mar ao fundo. Edward não estava atendendo minhas ligações por que estava ocupado no bendito evento e só mandou uma mensagem dizendo que me ligaria em breve. Assim que postei a foto, saímos do hotel diretamente para o evento.

Eu ri quando recebi a mensagem dele mandando apagar a foto porque estava sexy demais e ele tinha pensado em fazer um monte de coisas sujas comigo naquela paisagem, meus seguidores tarados sem noção também pensariam. Revirei meus olhos e disse que a saudade tinha passado se ele continuasse mandão. Depois de mais algumas entrevistas e fotos, aturei várias pessoas elogiando meu filho, que ele era lindo, a cara do pai, perfeito como pai, realmente parecido com o pai, finalmente consegui arrastar Rebecca, Alice e Lauren para almoçar. As três estavam rindo do meu mal humor. Agora a mulherada deu para elogiar meu noivo através do meu filho. Os dois são meus caramba.

Enquanto planejávamos meu casamento com apenas duas das madrinhas presentes, Lauren me convenceu a pedir comidinha integral. Sério, eu não sou de comer tanto, apenas Rebecca me influencia para o mal. Sei que preciso começar a malhar urgente para recuperar o tempo perdido, afinal, depois que se tem filho, as coisas mudam no seu corpo. Tanto para bom quanto para ruim. Ficar flácida podia acontecer. Rebecca e eu pedimos a mesma comida e resolvemos tirar uma foto para mexer com os meninos em casa. Joe sempre era o primeiro a comentar, praticando ser irritante e Nate conseguia se colocar em problemas com muita facilidade. Edward via todas as minhas fotos porque era um perseguidor, mas raramente comentava.

Nós tínhamos uma hora livre antes de seguir para uma sessão de fotos, dessa vez com todas as modelos. Jim, não meu segurança, mas o fotógrafo amigo de Alice topou vir fazer essas fotos com urgência. Quando ele chegou, percebi que ele parecia um ursinho e Rebecca logo soltou um gritinho e disse que ele parecia um panda. Dei um abraço apertado nele de agradecimento e começamos as fotos, porque as meninas estavam com a maquiagem de teste e usando algumas roupas.

- Tudo acontecendo tão rápido. Eu não seria capaz sem você. – sussurrei abraçando Alice apertado – Obrigada amiga.

- Você está realizando o sonho no qual fiz faculdade de publicidade. Minha paixão por moda acabou me levando a ser vendedora e agora, consegui unir as duas coisas. Obrigada Bella.

- Elas são perfeitas. Estou emocionada. – sussurrei tentando disfarças as lágrimas e não consegui – Achei que nunca poderia ter uma vida normal e realizar meus sonhos.

- Oh minha amiga. Você pode considerar que toda aquela vida acabou. – Alice me puxou para outro abraço – Benjamin é um presente incrível – apontou para meu gostosinho dormindo no carrinho – Edward e as crianças também e agora todas nós. Você está começando a viver agora e nós estamos com você.

As fotos demoraram uma eternidade, mas nós conseguimos liberar algumas prévias e eu decidi que estava apaixonada pelo trabalho de Jim e orgulhosa da desenvoltura de Rebecca. Ninguém precisava falar com ela duas vezes e já podia rivalizar com as meninas mais experientes. Chegamos no hotel e a menina que ficaria como babá de Benjamin junto com Jim já estava me aguardando. Era uma adolescente, com a maior cara de nerd, que quase chorou ao me ver. Sério que já tenho fãs? Isso fez o dia da Rebecca, que não parou de me perturbar. Sentei na poltrona confortável depois do meu banho relaxante e deixei que a cabeleleira fizesse cachos nos meus cabelos e deixasse fixado, assim a maquiadora fez seu trabalho.

Rebecca também estava quase pronta e como resolvemos chegar atrasadas de propósito, peguei meu ipad e selecionei o filtro de informações com o nome de Edward. Vi que Sophie foi de cabelo solto ao evento e estava emburrada em praticamente todas as fotos. Nate e Edward tinham sorrisos simpáticos iguais e fiquei admirado meus dois lindos. Passei pelas noticias do dia e então me deparo com a reportagem, retratando uma foto de Edward sozinho em um canto mais afastado do evento conversando com ninguém menos que a docinho que pedi para ele manter distância. Meu sangue começou a ferver. Passei meia hora vendo absolutamente vermelho, quase chorando, observando cara detalhe da foto. O filho da puta em uma delas deu meu sorriso torto galante favorito para aquela santa do pau oco. Ele vai morrer. A mão dela tocou o braço dele.

- Rebecca, olha isso. Diz que estou vendo coisas. – sussurrei entregando o ipad a ela.

- Uhn... Fica calma Bella. – murmurou ansiosa – Você está vermelha. Ela trabalha com ele, pode ser nada demais.

Ciúmes era um sentimento novo pra mim. Eu nunca sequer senti ciúmes de Félix quando namoramos. Era algo que me deixava fora de controle. Não estava conseguindo naquele momento conter. Sarah seria uma nova Carmen na minha vida. Não posso suportar todo esse drama novamente. Edward não pode fazer isso comigo porque eu realmente quero aquietar meu impulso de agir de cabeça quente.

- Nada demais! A última recomendação que dei a ele... – suspirei percebendo que estava tremendo e peguei meu celular. Carmen tinha me traumatizado para vida. E Sarah, algo nela me irritava, meu sexto sentido berrava toda vez que sequer pensava na sua existência. Benjamin deitado no meio da cama ficou me olhando atentamente. Ele reclamou que Rebecca tivesse parado de brincar com ele. Edward deixou chamar duas vezes antes de atender todo dengoso. Foda-se ele. – Edward Anthony Cullen!

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou perdido. _Bastardo._

- Qual foi a última recomendação que te dei? O que eu te pedi, Edward?

- Não dar doces a Sophie? – retrucou ainda confuso – Isabella, que merda está acontecendo?

- Eu é que pergunto! Seu idiota! Você ficou sozinho com aquela piranha sonsa por que?

- Que piranha sonsa? Isabella do que está falando? – perguntou ficando puto. Mais do que eu, ele não estava.

- O que essa vagabunda foi fazer no evento?

- Sarah?

- Oh, com certeza tinha mais, mas eu estou falando dessa loira maldita mesmo!

- Ela estava lá a trabalho. Mike foi a outro evento e a enviou no lugar.

- Saiu fotos suas de papinho com ela. Edward me escuta muito bem, eu aturei a vagabunda da Carmen dentro da minha casa porque você ficou de palhaçada para demiti-la. Isso não está acontecendo agora, entendeu? Não posso aceitar isso.

- Isabella, o único momento que falei com ela foi para explicar um cliente. Não fiquei de conversinha, caramba, nossos filhos estavam junto.

- Não me interessa. Eu estou cansada de te pedir coisas e você fazer justamente ao contrário. Você vai ver o que é bom, ok? Me aguarde!

Encerrei a ligação e desliguei o celular. Rebecca e Benjamin estavam de olhos arregalados quando comecei a me abanar, querendo diminuir o calor do meu rosto. Andei de um lado ao outro xingando. Vou mostrar para Edward Cullen que também sei brincar. Se ele deixar aquela piranha perto dele novamente, vou quebrar alguma coisa nele. Inferno, preciso quebrar alguma coisa agora. Já posso imaginar o discurso "Amor, ela trabalha pra mim, não posso demitir pessoas que você não gosta e que sente ciúmes. Carmen é uma boa amiga".

- Rebecca, tira uma foto minha. – pedi colocando meu vestido preto decotado com uma fenda enorme. Eu tinha planos de parece sexy e comportada, agora vou parecer apenas sexy a noite toda.

A coitada da menina estava falando comigo, mas eu não estava ouvindo nada.

- O quê? Bella, não é uma boa ideia.

- Sabe o que é isso? Homens Cullen. Eles nasceram para enlouquecer suas mulheres! – gritei e ela assentiu com os olhos arregalados. – Tira porque ele precisa ter a cabeça doendo hoje.

- Oh... Ok. - murmurou pegando meu celular.

- No corredor vai ser melhor, tem o chão vermelho. - sussurrei saindo do quarto e fiz a melhor pose sensual colocando minha perna de fora e puxei o decote do meu vestido. - Assim está bom?

- Bella, ele vai matar um. - disse tentando equilibrar Benjamin querendo puxar o celular da sua mão.

- Então vai ser assim mesmo. Tira. Não atrapalha, Benjamin. Não é hora de ser Team Edward. Eu te pari.

Rebecca era minha cúmplice, mas ela também conhecia Edward. Rapidamente abri meu aplicativo do instagram e selecionei o filtro que deixava minha pele mais bronzeada. Caramba, estou com uns peitões! Ele vai sentir o que é bom.

Minha agitação foi momentaneamente esquecida na hora de deixar meu filho com uma desconhecida por duas horas. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Deixá-lo arrancou uma parte de mim e foi preciso Alice me arrastar dizendo que ele ficaria bem. Nenhum filho fica bem sem a mãe. Vê Sophie? Foi a um evento de gala com o cabelo solto porque Edward provavelmente fez o que ela quis. Esme nem para intervir. Se não escolho o vestido, ela iria com a roupa do ballet.

No tapete vermelho, fiquei maravilhada com as roupas de todas presentes. Eu, Lauren, Bree, Claire, Rebecca e Kim entramos juntas para as fotos. Foi um alvoroço. Todas nós de preto, mas cada uma com um modelo diferente da BSwan. Eu tinha feito os vestidos antes mesmo de saber quem era as modelos e Rebecca serviu de molde. Como ela era bem alta e magra, servia de molde para tudo. Posei colocando minhas pernas de fora e deixando meu decote bem sensual, com gostinho de querer ver mais. Dei algumas entrevistas e uma delas foi a que mais me fez rir.

- Seu noivo tem fama de ciumento... Ele viu sua roupa hoje? Sério, você está deslumbrante! – a blogueira e VJ da MTV me perguntou.

- Ele não viu no corpo, apenas mostrei quando ficou pronto. – sorri de modo inocente para câmera. Eu queria que ele visse isso.

- Rebecca Simmons é namorada do seu enteado, como é essa relação?

- Ela é fofa, apesar de beijar meu filho. – brinquei fingindo reclamar – Tem um talento e beleza natural. Sinto como mãe orgulhosa toda vez que ela arrebenta. Vocês precisam vê-la desfilando, nasceu exatamente para isso. Nesses momentos eu até esqueço que ela divide o coração do meu menino comigo.

- Você fala como se ele fosse seu filho, mas você tem apenas 20 anos. Como isso funciona?

- Ele e Sophie tornaram-se a razão da minha existência. É difícil explicar, minha idade realmente não compete com algumas experiências, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu só tenho 20 anos. Antes de conhecê-los eu sequer chegava perto de crianças, mas ambos mudaram a minha vida. É um amor tão grande que quando Benjamin nasceu entendi que era amor de mãe. Eles são filhos do homem que eu amo e vou passar o resto da minha vida. Eu aceitei casar com o pacote completo. Somos uma família.

Eu não queria dizer isso porque Edward não estava merecendo, mas fazer o quê?

O jantar foi magnífico. Conheci Marc Jacobs e quase cai da cadeira de emoção por estar na mesma mesa que ele. O cara é pirado total, disse que estava ansioso para me conhecer e pediu para ser o bendito fruto na minha mesa com as minhas "Angels". Lauren já o conhecia e foi uma noite extremamente agradável e poderosa, mas eu estava sofrendo de ansiedade para voltar para meu filho. Ele devia estar inconsolável. Jim teria me ligado se ele chorasse muito. Largaria tudo aqui e iria embora correndo.

Benjamin estava acordado e olhando para televisão quando cheguei. Ele chorou um pouco na hora de comer, mas eu sabia disso porque não gosta da mamadeira e trocou a fralda duas vezes. A menina era muito calminha, falava baixo e tinha um jeito com criança, mas ele sorriu quando me viu e eu ganhei meu dia. Meu príncipe gostoso.

- É, eles meio que discutiram. – ouvi Rebecca dizer, provavelmente a Nate – Ele jogou tudo no escritório? Já viu as fotos de hoje? Sim, ela estava linda. Foi perfeito, Nate. Você precisava ver todas aquelas pessoas, as fotos... Marc Jacobs sentou conosco, ele tirou foto comigo e disse que sou linda. – sua voz foi ficando gradativamente mais alta – Nate, deixa de ser idiota, ele é gay e mais velho.

Tirei minha roupa com calma, tomei um banho, soltei meus cabelos e lavei, tirando todo os produtos que o deixaram bem pesado e lavei a maquiagem do meu rosto. Benjamin ficou em sua cadeirinha comendo os dedos enquanto fiz isso e deitei com ele na cama para amamentá-lo, porque eu meio que estava com ciúmes e culpada de tê-lo deixado sozinho por tanto tempo. Que espécie de mãe eu sou? Se pudesse teria levado comigo. Depois de pedir desculpas e ajeitá-lo no meu colo, cantarolando baixinho, lembrei de pegar meu celular.

Wow! Cem ligações perdidas. Oitenta e cinco mensagens. Bem feito idiota. Não retornei. Esperei que ligasse de novo.

- Você estava deliberadamente me ignorando? – sussurrou com um rosnado e fiquei arrepiada. E excitada.

- Estava ocupada, caso tenha esquecido. – respondi não me deixando abalar.

- E não podia tirar dois segundos para atender a porra desse telefone?

- Não podia.

- Isabella...

- O que?

- Bella, merda! Você está do outro lado do país, caramba!

- Eu não entendo porque você está chateado, se a única que tem motivos aqui sou eu.

- Você pode, por favor, confiar em mim? É tudo que te peço. Não tenho interesse por aquela garota, não quero nada com ela, só fomos profissionais trabalhando. Apenas isso. Confia em mim, por favor?

Suspirei fechando meus olhos e senti vontade de chorar.

- Não chora, por favor. Eu entendo, juro que entendo, também sinto ciúmes de você. Essa viagem tem me deixado...

- Tem te deixado?

- Inseguro, merda.

- Como assim?

- Você viajando sozinha, conhecendo novos mundos e pessoas... Se eu não for mais interessante?

- Eu dei uma crise de ciúme do caramba hoje, como pode pensar isso? Você é meu mundo e é mais que interessante. Eu ainda me sinto insegura com outras mulheres perto de você. Eu tenho medo ainda, Edward.

- Te amo mais que tudo, Bella.

- Eu também. Só é difícil entender meu ciúme. Eu nunca senti isso antes... Sei que a nossa insegurança é algo que precisamos trabalhar juntos, porque nós erramos muito um com o outro, mas eu tenho medo de você me deixar ou me trair. É bobo, mas eu tenho medo. – murmurei fechando meus olhos.

- Eu sei... Desculpe por não respeitar seus sentimentos em relação a Sarah. Apenas pensei no trabalho... Não vejo que ela tenha algo por mim.

- Amor, muitas mulheres terão algo para você, acredite em mim.

- Elas só enxergam a beleza e o dinheiro, Bella.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito por mais cedo. Eu exagerei, vou tentar melhorar.

- Eu sinto muito também. – suspirou e sorri me sentindo melhor. - E então, o que você está vestindo? – perguntou e eu ri alto, fazendo Benjamin soltar meu seio – O que? Você disse mais tarde e esse mais tarde nunca chegou.

- Amor, Benjamin está mamando e muito interessado em nossa conversa.

- Pequeno empata foda.

Edward e eu ficamos fazendo as pazes por mais uma hora, mas eu ainda estava deixando-o louco nos próximos dias. Assim que chegasse em casa o sexo seria tão gostoso que sabia que ficaria dolorida. Mal via a hora. De manhã cedo Esme ligou alegando estar a chegando em Miami na parte da tarde e eu fiquei tranquila, porque precisava dela aqui. Joanne chegou e saímos todos para dar uma voltinha rápida na beira da praia e aproveitei para levar Benjamin e ficar no sol. Postei uma foto no instagram com minha saia rosa, blusa branca e casaco cinza. Meu filho não gostou da areia e definitivamente não estava de bom humor. Amanhã ia tirar um tempo maior para colocar os pés dele no mar.

Hoje o dia seria menos folgado, teríamos provas de roupas pela tarde. Alice era muito organizada e mesmo que a casa que aconteceria o desfile estivesse em pura correria, não havia necessidade que ficássemos gritando e andando de um lado ao outro. As modelos fizeram provas de maquiagem antes do almoço e escolhi os penteados que queria de acordo com o tema. O Dj me chamou para mostrar a playlist e fizemos um pequeno ensaio de tempo com Collin comandando as meninas.

Meus seguidores do sexo masculino estavam alvoroçados com minhas fotos. Edward socaria cada um deles se pudesse. Suas mensagens eram cada vez mais ciumentas e seu humor despencou quando postei uma foto de short preto, uma camisa longa manchada e bolsa. Meu look completo para o café da manhã e almoço. Meu sorriso abria cada vez que ele dava um pequeno surto. Aguenta, essa bonito. Que as crianças tenham um sono pesado essa noite. Teremos sexo pelo telefone.

No fim da tarde, eu estava uma pilha de nervosa precisando falar com Edward, mas ele tinha sumido do mapa, me deixando louca. Benjamin ficou pendurado em mim no canguru enquanto acertava umas peças no corpo das meninas. Minhas mãos tremiam e a realidade da noite foi ficando cada vez mais pesada e evidente nos meus ombros. E se eu falhasse? Se fosse vaiada? Se não desse certo? Se ninguém gostasse?

- Mamãe? Mamãe? – ouvi Sophie me chamar – Com licença, você viu a minha mamãe? – pediu a alguém e vi que Rebecca abandonou seu posto e foi correndo em uma direção, se jogando nos braços de Nate. Enquanto achei bonitinho... Espera... Nate?

- Princesa? – chamei saindo a sua procura e ela agarrou minhas pernas – Oi meu amor! Fiquei com saudades! – sussurrei e ela abraçou eu e Benjamin juntos.

- E eu? Não ganho abraço e beijo?

Edward estava parado a minha frente com um sorriso bonito, parecendo perfeito como sempre. Ele segurava um buque de rosas enorme.

- Eu não ia perder o primeiro desfile da minha futura mulher. Datas especiais nós vamos sempre compartilhar. – disse e levantei, me jogando em seus braços com cuidado porque nosso bebê estava no meio e alguém fez o favor de pegar as flores. – Eu te amo. Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa.

- Seu maldito, estava tão nervosa precisando de você. – murmurei contra seus lábios e Benjamin soltou um grito irritado. – É o papai, amor.

- Oi meu príncipe. – Edward o tirou do canguru e beijou o rostinho dele – Papai pode abraçar a mamãe agora?

Nate me abraçou, assim como Sophie e Edward. Benjamin enfiou a mãozinha gordinha no meu cabelo e deu seu puxão de sempre, mostrando que fazia parte da família. Com eles junto, eu encararia o mundo. Agora tudo fazia sentido e estava completo. Mesmo que ele tivesse vindo aqui numa tentativa de marcar seu território, mas eu não me importava.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 33 – She.**

_Música: She – Elvis Costello._

Sophie ocupou meu dia todo. Eu realmente admirei ainda mais minha futura mulher por saber se desdobrar nos compromissos diários das crianças. Em tão pouco tempo já me sentia perdido em relação as coisas de menina. Bella tinha assumido Sophie para si em cem por cento, eu não preocupava com nada além de ser pai, porque todo trabalho maternal era exclusivo dela e por fazer total e absoluta questão disso. Trabalhei o máximo que deu, depois levei Sophie para o ballet e sentei entre várias mães – que sabia que estavam me olhando e chegando cada vez mais perto – sofrendo a tortura de aguardar uma hora e vinte minutos. Minha princesa foi uma distração, porque o fato dela brincar com suas colegas e dançar tão bem fez o tempo passar mais rápido.

Contei as horas para saber de Isabella. Sua viagem estava me envelhecendo alguns anos. Ficar longe dela e do bebê por mais alguns dias me consumia de uma maneira absurda. Eu queria estar presente em seu primeiro desfile, queria segurar sua mão e abraçá-la porque em algum momento o nervosismo tomaria conta dela. Só que foi tudo rápido demais para conseguir largar tudo e me organizar para ir. Eu tinha um evento pela manhã e Mike estava tentando conseguir cancelar compromissos nos quais nos liberasse para poder viajar de surpresa para nossas mulheres.

Consegui falar com Bella muito rapidamente, ela estava com a agenda muito apertada para me dar atenção. Maria e Maggie prepararam um jantar divino, que matou a fome de Nate depois do seu treino de luta e de Sophie, mas eu estava de saco cheio para comer sem um choro de bebê e ela tagarelando ao meu lado. Coloquei os dois para o banho ainda estranhando estar sozinho com eles para executar essas tarefas, isso me deixou estranhamente ansioso e irritado. Penteei os cabelos de Sophie após seu banho, ganhando um beijo gostoso e um abraço que fez meu dia melhorar consideravelmente. Minha princesa, em seu pijama de bolinha rosa com azul claro, desceu da sua cama correndo, atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta do quarto de Nate sem bater. Ela tinha essa mania. Subiu na cama dele e se ajeitou ao lado.

Nate riu e deu um beijo nela, ajeitando o edredom e colocando no canal de desenho que ela queria, obrigando-o a parar de assistir um filme. Um tempo atrás minha vida era resumida a eles dois. Agora, nossas vidas se resumiam a uma única pessoa. Resignado, tomei meu banho e deitei para dormir, tentando conseguir um pouco de sexo por telefone, mas Bella estava apenas me levando na brincadeira. Não consegui dormir a maldita da noite inteira, levantei mais cedo que o habitual, me arrumei e cuidei das crianças, tomamos café e saímos.

Meu filho reclamou do meu péssimo humor e chegou a dizer que não seria legal chegar ao evento assim. Ele estava achando que fez vinte um anos ao invés de onze. Engoli meu humor e sorri para fotos. Sophie recusou-se a sorrir. Ela estava emburrada porque eu não soube fazer o penteado que ela queria e resolveu descontar isso em todo mundo. Ela não tinha tpm ainda, mas já tinha dor de cabeça de quando tivesse. Nate foi mais simpático, porém, não deu confiança para ninguém e logo entramos. Vir com a família a esse evento de vendas era para fazer uma publicidade positiva e tapar buracos com a ausência de Emmett.

Minha filha foi educada, deu sorrisinhos e não saiu do meu lado. A demora de Mike começou a me deixar irritado, mas depois de uma mensagem e a chegada de Sarah entendi que ele conseguiu cancelar uma reunião de amanhã e transferiu outra para hoje e agora. Assim que saísse daqui, era para ir imediatamente ao restaurante que ele estava ajeitando tudo as pressas. Criei esse menino muito bem, não consegui disfarçar meu orgulho. A irmã dele estava no céu soltando fogos porque só nós dois sabemos o quanto ele era complicado de se apegar aos estudos e escolher seu futuro.

Chamei Sarah no canto me chutando mentalmente que se Sophie conta que ela estava no evento, Bella serve minhas bolas no jantar. Tentei ignorar, porque isso era trabalho, ela estava a dois passos de distância, completamente séria, ouvindo atentamente minhas instruções porque não queria desperdiçar meu tempo. Ela precisava me auxiliar e ser rápida com anotações e informações. Fui um pouco mais rude do que necessário, mas a voz de Isabella ainda rondava minha cabeça como um fantasma.

Graças a Deus passou rápido e mesmo com as crianças no carro reclamando que queriam tirar aquela roupa engomadinha, segui para o outro restaurante precisando começar a reunião rapidamente. Nate e Sophie ficaram sozinhos em uma mesa e deixei que pedissem os doces que quisessem. Bella ia me matar se visse Sophie devorar um pedaço inteiro de torta de chocolate, mas eu não podia dizer não quando ela pedia fazendo beicinho e me dando um beijo. Enquanto ela estivesse distraída me deixando trabalhar seria perfeito.

As crianças foram para casa e fui para o escritório, terminando de trabalhar agilizando o máximo que podia, assim, amanhã à tarde estaríamos embarcando para Miami a tempo do desfile. Deixei minha mãe saber dos meus planos e passei o dia querendo saber o que ela estava fazendo. Alternava entre ler suas mensagens e vigiar seu instagram com tantos urubus malditos querendo meu pedaço de carne. Às vezes, Bella era muito inocente com seu corpo. Um babaca convidou-se para jantar com elas, eu quase tive um ataque, querendo descobrir quem ele era. Jacob confirmou que o assédio da imprensa e fãs era muito grande, mas as duas pareciam completamente alheias a isso.

Assim que cheguei em casa, encontrei Joe e Nate jogando Xbox e Sophie sentada perto deles brincando com suas barbies. Tomei um banho e devorei dois sanduíches que Maria deixou pronto antes de sair. Peguei um saco de batatinhas fritas com ervas e me recolhi no escritório, rindo de Joe reclamando que Nate estava dando mais atenção a irmã que a ele. Vi que Gabe dormia no quarto de hóspedes e fiquei preocupado com ele. Ultimamente ele vivia dormindo e quieto. A separação estava causando muitos danos. Meu celular tocou e era Rosalie.

- Oi minha loira linda. – brinquei atendendo a ligação e ela soltou um suspiro choroso.

- _Eu sei que você está sozinho em casa, mas será que os meninos poderiam dormir aí esta noite? Irei buscá-los pela manhã._

- O que houve?

- _Não estou bem hoje, não gosto que eles me vejam assim. Preciso ficar sozinha._

- Eles podem ficar aqui sempre que quiserem. Se quiser, levo os dois para Miami comigo.

- _Não, eles precisam estudar. Apenas esta noite está bom_.

- Fique bem, por favor, me liga se precisar de algo independente do horário.

- _Eu sei. Obrigada por isso. Eu te amo_.

Gabe acordou e juntou-se aos meninos, fiquei brincando com Sophie antes de retornar ao trabalho. Bella me chutaria ao saber que estava no escritório essa hora da noite, mas ela não atendia minhas ligações. Já estava mais que irritado. Preparei uma bebida para me relaxar, passei pelo quarto de Benjamin e senti saudades dele reclamando por colo, querendo sair do berço e sorrindo quando sorriam para ele olhando nos seus olhos. Amanhã parecia um tempo longo demais. Puxei alguns contratos e abri uma planilha de balanço de funcionários quando meu celular, finalmente, tocou.

– Edward Anthony Cullen!

Bella gritou parecendo possuída. Cheguei a afastar o telefone do ouvido. Que diabos?

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei meio confuso.

- Qual foi a última recomendação que te dei? O que eu te pedi, Edward? – grunhiu e realmente ela estava possuída. Bella só falava comigo assim quando estava muito puta. Será que Sophie me dedurou?

- Não dar doces a Sophie? – retruquei incerto – Isabella, que merda está acontecendo?

- Eu é que pergunto! Seu idiota! Você ficou sozinho com aquela piranha sonsa por quê?

- Que piranha sonsa? Isabella do que está falando? – perguntei ficando realmente muito puto. Que merda ela estava falando e por quê? Maluca.

- O que essa vagabunda foi fazer no evento? – rosnou e uma lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça. Oh puta merda, eu estou encrencado.

- Sarah?

- Oh, com certeza tinha mais, mas eu estou falando dessa loira maldita mesmo!

Bella debochada não era legal. Não gosto dela sendo irônica comigo.

- Ela estava lá a trabalho. Mike foi a outro evento e a enviou no lugar. – respondi calmamente. O certo era deixá-la calma para entender meu ponto de vista. Eu sabia que ela ficaria chateada, mas não havia muito que fazer.

- Saiu fotos suas de papinho com ela. Edward me escuta muito bem, eu aturei a vagabunda da Carmen dentro da minha casa porque você ficou de palhaçada para demiti-la. Isso não está acontecendo agora, entendeu?

Claro que ela iria jogar na minha cara. Qualquer mulher ela jogaria essa situação da Carmen no meu colo em tom acusatório. Inferno.

- Isabella, o único momento que falei com ela foi para explicar um cliente. Não fiquei de conversinha, caramba, nossos filhos estavam junto. – expliquei irritado. Ela tinha que me entender.

- Não me interessa. Eu estou cansada de te pedir coisas e você fazer justamente ao contrário. Você vai ver o que é bom, ok? Me aguarde!

Não gostei da ameaça. Não gostei da ligação encerrada bruscamente. Não gostei dela não me atender de volta. Derrubei meu copo no chão sem querer, mas o vaso chinês foi totalmente proposital. O que ela queria dizer com me aguarde? O que Isabella iria aprontar sozinha em Miami com tantos homens solteiros e os malditos tarados que a perseguem nas redes sociais. Meu coração começou a martelar furiosamente no peito com todo meu ciúme criando malditos quadros mentais.

Não, ela estava com o nosso bebê. Não ia fazer nada com ele. Que Benjamin chorasse e precisasse dela o tempo todo. Andei de um lado ao outro tentado fazê-la atender o telefone, mandei infinitas mensagens que eram bipolares, umas exigindo, outras pedindo, outras implorando e continuei ligando até que as crianças bateram na porta. Nate e Joe estavam brancos como um fantasma e engolindo seco. Eles quebraram alguma coisa.

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntei parando o que estava fazendo.

- Você e a mamãe se falaram recentemente? – Nate perguntou meio que gaguejando.

- Sim... Vocês ouviram?

- A gente mostra pra ele? – Joe sussurrou e Nate deu os ombros.

- Mostrar o quê pra mim?

- Uhn... Não quebra não, tá? – Joe pediu meio hesitante e me entregou seu aparelho.

A foto era da minha doce noiva com a porra de um vestido que mostrava mais do que devia e deixava muito para imaginação. Ele tinha a merda de uma fenda que ela fez questão de colocar sua perna linda toda de fora, ficando justo da cintura pra cima e o decote dela mostrava os seios fartos por conta da amamentação. Sua beleza era gritante. Ela estava magnífica e ainda provocava seus seguidores perguntando se estava bonita para seu primeiro jantar de gala. Eu vou matar todos eles e seriamente gritar horrores com ela.

Joe pegou o celular de volta e os dois saíram do escritório como se eu fosse explodir e para falar a verdade, estava bem perto disso. Minha vontade era de pegar o avião agora, jogá-la sobre meus ombros e trancá-la em uma torre. Como um babaca idiota passei a noite inteira ligando, as crianças foram dormir, Sophie adormeceu ao meu lado na cama enquanto eu continuava com o telefone no ouvido precisando desesperadamente falar com ela. Caramba, eu não fiz nada além de trocar cinco palavras com Sarah em um canto, mas não foi com maldade. Eu sei muito bem o que é aproximar de uma mulher com segundas intenções, e ela sabe quando faço isso porque eu não a deixei em paz até que estávamos nus na cama.

Sarah era sem graça. Eu nem sequer a olhava ou reconhecia como mulher. Que merda. Tentei ser ameaçador e rude, mas ela me tinha na palma da mão. Estava com saudades e querendo me explicar. Ambos inseguros, ciumentos e apaixonados demais para ouvir. Bella tinha medo que qualquer mulher pudesse me roubar de mim, como se isso fosse possível, mas entendo porque eu fiz esse dano usando-a como minha amante, como fuga, não honrando de primeira nosso relacionamento e pagaria por isso a minha vida inteira. Já eu tinha medo que ela gostasse de ser livre, que a responsabilidade do casamento e de ser mãe pesasse mais que a sua idade pudesse suportar. Nós ficamos parcialmente bem, por telefone era mais fácil brigar do que fazer as pazes, mas mudamos de assunto e eu tentei, sem sucesso, conseguir sexo por telefone, mas Benjamin meu pequeno empata foda estava mamando.

Levantei para colocar Sophie em sua cama, cobri Gabe no quarto de hóspedes e tirei uma foto da cena inusitada. Joe e Nate dormiam na mesma cama, cada um com telefone perto do rosto. Dormiram de tanto ficar de palhaçada na internet. Eles fariam vários serviços de graça para não ter essa foto publicada.

- Acorda! – Esme bateu com um travesseiro no meu rosto e saltei assustado.

- Isso são modos de acordar seu filho caçula? – resmunguei ouvindo a risadinha de Sophie ao meu lado.

- Já liguei para Bella e inventei a desculpa que chegaria mais tarde. Honestamente, não tinha outro dia para irritá-la? Ela está uma pilha de nervos e você fica de conversa com a docinho?

- Ela te contou?

- Claro que sim! As crianças também. – disse entrando no meu closet – Como você pensa em viajar se nem fez a mala do Nate? E a sua? Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Sorte que Bella é muito organizada e as roupas de vocês estão sempre perfeitas. Dá até para imaginar a linha de pensamento dela conforme as suas camisas estão organizadas.

- Mãe...

- Bom dia. – Nate entrou no quarto e se jogou na minha cama – Por que Vovó está tão agitada? – perguntou com um bocejo.

- Ela está arrumando nossas coisas e bateu no papai. Foi divertido. – Sophie respondeu e percebi que ela estava sentada na posição do ballet. Já era automático.

- Vocês três vão ficar deitados enquanto trabalho? Levantem dessa cama agora e vão fazer higiene matinal, tomar café e trazer a bundinha de volta e me ajudar com as malas. Agora.

Minha mãe, mandona como sempre, não ia falar uma segunda vez. Desci para comer com as crianças, tomei banho, vesti uma roupa descente e ajudei na montagem das nossas bagagens. Guardei meu presente em um lugar de difícil acesso, assim ninguém pegaria antes do momento certo. Bella postou uma foto com um short muito curto para o meu gosto. Rolando pelas suas atualizações, vi que tinha ido a praia com Benjamin. Eu queria ter estado na primeira vez dele lá. Me senti meio magoado, mas faria questão de levá-lo mesmo assim. Ao mesmo tempo em que amei sua foto, não gostei muito pelas fendas da saia. Ela ainda estava me provocando.

Essa palhaçada iria acabar em poucas horas. Sophie ficou enérgica, depois de comer bem e finalmente acordar, estava dançando pela casa porque iria ver a mamãe. Devo ficar ofendido que ela não ficou nenhum pouco feliz em ficar sozinha comigo? Ontem eu brinquei de barbie com ela! E a salvei dos ataques de Joe. Era para ficar orgulhosa de mim. Por outro lado, entendia sua ansiedade. Da última vez que elas ficaram longe, ambas sofreram muito com a ausência da outra.

Eu pensei que relaxaria a viagem inteira. Leria um livro e até mesmo tiraria um cochilo. Esme não estava com os mesmos planos que eu e foi tagarelando sobre a nossa família, problemas de um tio distante com os filhos, falando de Emmett, do trabalho, querendo saber da empresa ou apenas falando sem parar. Enquanto isso, Nate achou que seria legal perturbar o juízo de Sophie, provocando-a sem parar até que ela estava mordendo e batendo nele. Separei os dois, cada um em um lado e depois de um tempo, ela sentou no colo dele obrigando-o a pedir desculpas. Ele fez, claro. Nate fazia tudo que Sophie queria o tempo todo. Mike estava devidamente divertido com a situação, provocando minha mãe para que falasse mais. Chutei a perna dele várias vezes do outro lado do corredor, mas o maldito não parou.

Quando pousamos, quis beijar o chão. Minha cabeça ia explodir com o falatório e Esme quase me bateu por ter sido meio seco com o motorista, mas eu não aguentava mais. Fomos direto para a casa que ocorreria o desfile e a festa. A festa oficial de lançamento aconteceria na próxima semana, com um grande evento em um dos hotéis um pouco afastado com um salão de festas incrível. A ansiedade de Sophie impediu que nossa surpresa tivesse um impacto maior. Ela saiu gritando por Bella, empurrando quem estivesse a sua frente e nós a seguimos.

Parecendo agitada e nervosa, Bella parou o que estava fazendo para abraçar a nossa pequena, com Benjamin pendurado no canguru. Infelizmente, não deu muito para matar a saudade. Mal deu tempo para nos beijarmos, ela expressou sua completa surpresa e felicidade com vários sussurros maldosos no meu ouvido e voltou a organizar as coisas. Tudo estava uma tremenda correria. Levei as crianças para o hotel comigo. Benjamin precisava de um banho, mamar e dormir. Sophie estava reclamando de fome e Nate até queria ficar, mas Bella mandou vir junto para não tirar a concentração de Rebecca.

Eu estava com saudades do meu bebê. Sapeca, me deu vários sorrisos de gengiva pelada, fez bagunça no banho, me molhou todo, mamou sua mamadeira inteira e começou a desenvolver sua língua de bebê enquanto tentava niná-lo. Ele estava cheio e banhado. Essa era a perfeita receita para dormir. Sophie entrou no quarto de blusa, calcinha e meias, pedindo ajuda para colocar sua calça leggin. Rapidamente ajeitei-a e ela deitou ao lado de Benjamin e dormiu também. Não precisei sequer fazer esforço em ser silencioso porque os dois estavam desmaiados. Cerquei o pequeno com travesseiros e sai do quarto, deixando a porta meio aberta.

Assim que escureceu, Bella entrou no quarto com um beicinho e se jogou no meu colo. Eu entendi o motivo da birra quando Esme disse que levaria Benjamin e Sophie para seu quarto, já que ela não precisaria estar lá antes de todo mundo como nós dois. Ela só queria nos dar espaço para ficarmos juntos e nos arrumar com calma, mas o ciúme da minha noiva não compreendia isso. Consegui convencê-la a irmos para o quarto e eu literalmente iria atacá-la.

- Ai! – reclamei com o beliscão que ela estava me dando. – Que porra, isso dói.

- Fique sozinho com aquela vadia de novo e eu corto seu pênis fora. – sussurrou ainda me apertando. Diaba. Maluca.

- Você vai cortar a sua diversão fora? – perguntei não resistindo a vontade de provocá-la. Ela me deu um tapa no peito bem forte – Estamos violenta, amor? Vamos colocar essa força na cama.

- Eu não vou fazer nada com você. Estamos brigando. – disse nenhum pouco convicta enquanto tirava minha roupa e ela observava – Pode ir parando, Edward.

- Quê? Estou ficando nu.

- Para?

- Fazer amor com minha futura mulher. – sorri e ela balançou a cabeça – Ah, vamos lá baby, você quer isso.

- Quero que você tenha um pouco de greve, isso sim.

- Você nunca foi dessas, baby. Até porque você ama isso tanto quanto eu.

- Não amo nada, seu convencido. Eu até transaria com você agora. – disse fingindo analisar as unhas – Se você disser que me ama, que estava louco de saudades, que eu sou tudo na sua vida... – murmurou e me aproximei dela, puxando-a para meus braços e a safada deu uma risadinha. Certo, ela quer brincar.

- Você é a mulher da minha vida, eu te amo, estava louco de saudades e agora, vou te foder tão gostoso que vai sorrir a noite inteira pensando no quanto seu corpo me ama e precisa exclusivamente de mim.

- Acho que agora você me convenceu – sussurrou acariciando meu pau por cima da cueca – Eu te amo.

- Eu sei disso, minha linda. – sorri puxando a sua blusa.

Não tivemos muito tempo para matar a saudade, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-la suspirando e um sorriso no meu rosto. Não havia um pedaço dessa mulher que eu não amasse. Totalmente perfeita pra mim e com uma bunda maravilhosa. Era exatamente essa parte do seu corpo que observava quando ela mexia em algumas coisas, nua, de costas pra mim. Levantei e dei um tapa estalado na bunda e ela saltou assustada e devolveu um de mão cheia no meio das minhas costas e rimos, pedindo desculpas com um abraço no qual acariciei onde bati e ela também. Minha mão foi avançando para outros lugares e levei um empurrão de leve para parar de atentá-la. Tomamos banho juntos, mas eu tentei agarrá-la mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Enquanto ela queria uma diversão comigo, a equipe de maquiagem e cabelo já estava esperando.

Era interessante observá-la interagir com sua equipe. Ela falou mil palavras por segundo e esteve o tempo todo mandando sms ou falando ao celular. Recebeu inúmeras ligações de pessoas que conhecemos, desejando boa sorte. Jasper, Rosalie e até mesmo Emmett ligaram. Meu irmão também mandou entregar rosas vermelhas em três dúzias em nosso quarto de hotel e chocolates. Seu avô, Aro, ligou e ela precisou parar a maquiagem para chorar. Foi tão bonitinho vê-la abanando o rosto para se segurar, mas mandei que chorasse logo. Ia aliviar todo estresse.

- Deixa ver se Edward gosta. – disse virando o rosto na minha direção. Não entendo nada disso, mas ela estava linda como sempre. – Como estou?

- Perfeita como sempre. – sorri deixando-a tranquila e a menina explicou o que ela devia fazer com o cabelo antes de sair, eles recolheram as mil coisas espalhadas ao redor e saíram.

- Vamos nos vestir, amor. Alice disse que já tem fotógrafos e alguns convidados chegaram. As modelos já fizeram as provas de roupas pela última vez e então, estão terminando de se maquiar. – disse disparada andando até seu vestido de tom magenta longo e puxou pelo corpo, não me dando tempo para apreciar a calcinha sexy que estava usando. – Fecha aqui pra mim? Não quero me movimentar muito e soltar o cabelo.

- Fecho confuso. – murmurei beijando seu ombro – Pelo menos aprendi, porque irei tirá-lo mais tarde com calma.

- Engraçadinho. Deixa ver essa gravata. – sorriu ajeitando minha roupa, a gola da minha camisa e meu cinto – Perfeito.

- Eu tenho um presente. Espere. – disse indo até a minha mala. – Esme contou que seu vestido deixaria seu colo nu e que provavelmente usaria uma joia, mas eu gostaria que usasse isso. – pedi mostrando o singelo colar de coração do oceano – Meu coração é seu.

- Você não poderia ser mais fofo? – disse com um gritinho, saltando no lugar – Coloca. – pediu tirando seu colar e virou de costas – É tão lindo, Edward. – sussurrou emocionada – Maldito, quem te deixou me fazer chorar?

- Você é uma bobona e está sensível. Apenas isso.

- Seu coração é meu, la la la – cantarolou pegando sua pequena bolsa e eu ri, mas não neguei. Era verdade.

Saímos do hotel deixando Sophie e Benjamin com a mesma babá que tomou conta dele na noite anterior. Sophie estava fazendo mil e uma perguntas a menina, que já estava atordoada com a capacidade da minha filha em ser curiosa. Bella ajeitou a roupa de Nate e passou a mão nos cabelos para ajeitar. Tive que assobiar para o bonito vestido preto da minha mãe, ela estava linda. Tirei uma foto e enviei para o celular do meu pai sabendo que ele iria adorar ver e ligaria para ela, enchendo de elogios e entre outras coisas. Esses dois nunca iriam mudar.

- Estou tão nervosa. – Bella sussurrou apertando meus dedos em nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ela pareceu tão jovem e tão tímida naquele momento que precisei beijá-la. – Não me deixa cair. Minhas pernas estão bambas.

- Já está dando tudo certo. Estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Nate entrou no improvisado tapete vermelho como se fosse acompanhante de Esme, levando a imprensa ao delírio. Ele estava se achando. Charmoso. Bella foi recebida com muitos elogios e fotos. Não paramos para dar entrevistas e entramos na casa, que já estava bem cheia. Rodamos o salão de mãos dadas, cumprimentando os presentes e dado mais meia hora, todos foram convidados para seus lugares. Esme, Nate, Joanne e eu sentamos na primeira fila ao lado de grandes nomes do mundo da moda que estavam se roendo de curiosidade.

Eu estava um pouco nervoso, para ser sincero, só não entendia nada para dizer se era bom ou ruim. Minha mãe tinha um bloco de anotações na mão. A assistente dela estava sentada atrás de nós. As luzes trocaram, ficando brancas com azuis e algumas faixas vermelhas passando por todo lado, as batidas de _Titanium – David Guetta e Sia_ começaram a soar baixas, até chegar um nível que qualquer um tinha vontade de levantar dançando. Lauren apareceu de costas trajando um vestido cinza com detalhes laranja, piscou e abriu um sorriso, começando a desfilar. Mike estava do outro lado da passarela, quase ajoelhando em adoração. Fiz sinal para secar a baba e ele riu. Lauren era muito bonita e tinha domínio do que estava fazendo.

As modelos entraram e saíram, algumas brincaram no ritmo das músicas, sorriram, mandaram beijinhos e cada uma era um choque. Sempre ouvia um burburinho a cada peça nova e eu podia imaginar Bella tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Rebecca entrou na passarela pela primeira vez com uma explosão de pequenos fogos. Ela parecia tão confiante e relaxada. Caminhou como se fosse alguns anos mais velha, sorriu, parou na beirada, mandou um beijo e piscou. Brinquei com Nate e ele riu, completamente corado porque todo mundo estava olhando e esperando sua reação. Fiquei realmente orgulhoso dela. O desfile durou exatos 60 minutos e quando Bella entrou liderando todas as modelos, fiquei de pé para aplaudi-la porque merecia e assim todos os outros levantaram. Ela estava com o nariz vermelho querendo chorar, sorriu para fotos, foi abraçada por todas as meninas ao mesmo tempo e seus olhos literalmente brilhavam.

Nunca tinha visto-a tão fora de si de felicidade assim. Somente no nascimento de Benjamin, mas isso eram momentos diferentes. Daria toda minha vida para que ela sempre mantivesse essa felicidade.

As hostness já estavam no final de cada fileira para conduzir os convidados para área externa onde a festa aconteceria, com um jantar, pista de dança e a real comemoração. Cumprimentei John Simmons, pai de Rebecca. Ele chegou pouco antes dela entrar e não pude falar com ele. Joanne estava secando as lágrimas alegando precisar retocar a maquiagem de tão emocionada pela filha. John resolveu dar um tempo ruim a Nate e deixei meu filho lá, implorando ajuda pelo olhar. A namorada é dele e não minha. Collin deixou que passasse pelos bastidores, mas não onde as modelos se trocavam. Bella estava dando uma entrevista, posou para algumas fotos. Fez isso mais umas três vezes antes de poder me abraçar.

- Parabéns. Foi tudo muito bonito. Todos gostaram, os comentários são os melhores. – sussurrei no seu ouvido – Estou tão feliz, meu amor. Eu te amo.

- Obrigada. Sem seu apoio jamais teria conseguido. Sem você na minha vida isso nunca teria acontecido. Obrigada por me ensinar a viver e realizar meus sonhos, por ter me dado Sophie e Nate, assim como Benjamin e me incentivado a estar aqui hoje. Eu te amo. Amo ser feliz com você.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, sussurrando uma conversa calma sobre a noite, mas fomos interrompidos por Alice e as modelos saindo. Bella precisava tirar umas fotos com elas e trocar de roupa. Fiquei esperando sentado no canto enquanto o fotógrafo se divertia com as besteiras que elas faziam para as fotos e poses. Assim que ela estava livre novamente, me rebocou para um cantinho e fiquei meio confuso, até ser empurrado contra parede e ela me beijar.

- Não dá para fazer isso sem sermos interrompidos. – sorriu ternamente e saímos dos bastidores para o jantar.

Bella foi cercada por quase todos presentes, demorou uma eternidade até o momento que sentamos em nossa grande mesa. Ela precisava comer alguma coisa porque estava desesperada de fome. Rebecca e Nate estavam se divertindo enviando fotos ao Joe e fazendo inveja. Joanne e John tinham sorrisos bobos observando a filha única se acabar de rir. Ela estava muito radiante e feliz, assim como meu filho e Bella. Esta, por sua vez, sussurrava algumas coisas com Esme. O jantar foi servido e a noite apenas começou.

Passado todo nervosismo, ela estava extremamente sorridente. Seu novo vestido era preto e curto, com sapatos vermelhos altíssimos. Nós conversamos com amigos, tiramos inúmeras fotos, demos mais algumas entrevistas e ela, como estrela da noite, se acabou na pista de dança com Marc Jacobs. Sorte ele ser gay, porque sério, eu estava com ciúmes. Levantei e fui tomar o meu lugar, é claro. Ele riu e revirou os olhos, liberando o caminho. Bella deu um gritinho assustado quando peguei-a por trás, provavelmente estranhando o ato se fosse Marc e relaxou quando beijei seu pescoço. Nós dançamos juntos por várias músicas.

Toda noite foi muito bem sucedida no meu ponto de vista. Parecíamos dois bêbados de felicidade.

- Eu quero que você me ame a noite inteira. – sussurrou em nosso quarto puxando minha camisa de dentro da calça.

- Quero você nua. – retruquei e ela virou-se de costas e deixou que deslizasse o zíper. – Maravilhosa.

O vestido caiu aos seus pés e terminei de tirar cada peça de roupa do seu corpo, até os sapatos. Ela ficava muito baixinha, beijando-a, ergui em meu colo e ela sussurrou que tinha adquirido uma nova fantasia. Ser fodida contra a porta.

- Vou realizar todas elas. – murmurei meio perdido com a fricção que ela causava – Preciso me livrar disso. – resmunguei colocando-a de pé novamente e tirei a minha roupa na maior pressa.

Tenho quase certeza que o hotel inteiro ouviu nossas juras de amor e o momento que ficamos juntos. Talvez seja exagero, mas tenho plena ciência que não fomos silenciosos. Bella parecia uma gatinha no cio, porque realmente o sol se levantou enquanto ela ainda montava em mim, jogando a cabeça pra trás, empinando seus seios maravilhosos na minha boca – eu não resistia a eles, foda-se se ela detestasse no momento – e apoiava a mão na parede. Ela me deu um tapa na cabeça por ter colocado o seio em minha boca, mas foi rápido, merda. Observei com admiração seus músculos da barriga se contraindo, os lábios entreabertos e as pálpebras agitadas de tamanho prazer que seu orgasmo arrebatou seu corpo. Eu ainda não estava perto disso. Girei-nos na cama e continuei meus movimentos, entrando e saindo, olhando nos seus olhos.

- Você é perfeito. – sussurrou arrastando seu nariz no meu. – Nós somos maravilhosos juntos.

- Porra, Bella. Eu te amo. – resmunguei antes de beijá-la e chegar a minha libertação.

Nós namoramos por mais um tempo, comemos um pouco, tomamos banho juntos e deitamos. Ela praticamente deitou em cima de mim e enfiou o rosto no meu pescoço. Isso me deixava meio aceso, mas eu estava cansado. Era melhor que parasse de me provocar.

- Nunca pense que não amo você. Que todas essas coisas irão mudar quem sou e quem amo. É meu sonho? É. Você e as crianças são a minha vida. Nunca trocaria a família que finalmente tenho por nada novo. – sussurrou beijando-me levemente na parte sensível do meu pescoço e me arrepiei pelas palavras e pelo gesto.

- Eu sei. Eu também nunca trocaria você por nada passageiro. Eu te amo. – disse e nos cobri, fechando os olhos para o nosso breve descanso juntos.

Não parecia que tinha dormido muito tempo quando comecei a ouvir sons de gorgolejos e risadinhas. Estava quente e apertado. Muito estranho. Abri os olhos com muita preguiça e sono para encontrar Nate deitado ao meu lado, com um Benjamin só de fralda bem desperto, sorrindo e soltando uns sons engraçados. Bella estava deitada ao lado de Nate, com Sophie parcialmente em cima dela e conversando baixinho. As duas eram muito fofas juntas.

Virei-me de lado e observei com muita alegria e paixão minha família interagir entre si. Benjamin prestou atenção no meu movimento com olhos arregalados e quando sorri, beijando sua barriga nua, ele agarrou meus cabelos e soltou um riso alto. Nós todos paramos para observar suas gracinhas, até mesmo Sophie que estava cada dia mais derretida pelas fofuras do irmão caçula. Eu não precisava de mais nada na vida. Eu os tinha. Tanya estava certa antes de entrar em seu parto... Se algo acontecesse, ela enviaria um anjo para cuidar de nós. Na hora e muito menos depois não acreditei. Hoje eu acredito.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 34 – Come Away With Me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benjamin estava fazendo muita gracinha para quem não tinha me deixado dormir as últimas noites. Eu não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo com ele desde que voltamos para casa. Ele teve febre e ficou enjoado por dois dias. Até compreendi a necessidade de estar comigo o tempo todo e Edward ficava com ele durante as noites para que pudesse tirar um cochilo ou outro, mas tinha horas que ele chorava e só mamando que ficava quieto.

Edward e eu ainda estávamos deitados na cama, com preguiça de nos mover, dois zumbis e Benjamin colocava os pés para o alto, sacodia e ria sozinho. Fechava os dedinhos ao redor do seu chocalho e soltava quando fazia barulho. Não podia dormir o dia inteiro, Sophie teria uma pequena reunião com suas amiguinhas do ballet. Mandei preparar um monte de coisas gostosas para a brincadeira durar bastante. Com Edward em casa hoje seria mais fácil administrar tudo, do que durante os dias que ele passou trabalhando. Tinha hora que queria gritar e deixar todo mundo falando sozinho. Joe e Gabe passaram a semana inteira comigo, indo para escola e voltando. Eu queria ir até Rosalie, dar uns gritos, tirá-la da cama e mandar que vivesse, sei lá. Afundar em depressão não iria levar nossa família a lugar nenhum.

- Meus seios vão explodir. – murmurei pegando a mão de Edward e colocando em um deles para sentir – Dói muito. Por isso que eu bato em você quando aperta, gênio. – expliquei e ele deu um sorriso de desculpas. Edward excitado não pensa em absolutamente nada. Era super estranho fazer sexo sem sutiã, mas ele sempre tirava e esses dias no meio da transa precisei bater nele. Maluco. – Se amamentá-lo agora, ele vai dormir.

- Vamos aproveitar esse sono dele enquanto é cedo. – disse fechando o livro que estava lendo e me inclinei para dar, tecnicamente, um beijo de bom dia.

Fazia uma semana que não nos víamos nus ou sequer tomávamos um banho juntos. Bem que todas aquelas grávidas me avisaram que depois que o bebê nasce, sexo é algo precioso, muito mais que antes. Não era como antes entre nós dois, mas por falta de tempo, energia causada por um bebê ou uma menina de quatro anos que volta e meia dormia entre nós. Ela vinha de madrugada, não tinha jeito de levantar e colocá-la de volta na cama. Sem contar que andava percebendo que minha libido não era mais aquela coisa enlouquecedora que antes eu não podia ficar sozinha com Edward que queria arrancar minha calcinha. Isso ainda acontece, mas agora o sono sempre vence e eu penso "descansar um pouquinho e depois acordo para isso". E detalhe, eu não acordei em momento algum.

Enquanto Benjamin mamava, Edward deitou a cabeça no meu colo e beijou minha barriga nua, ficando quietinho ali até que nosso pequeno dormiu, levei-o com cuidado para o berço e encostei a porta. De manhã cedo quando os meninos começaram a ficar muito barulhentos, coloquei todos eles para brincar lá fora. Era proibido subir. Mandei uma sms para Nate avisando que estávamos dormindo e que não era para nos acordar, mesmo que a casa estivesse pegando fogo. Deitei ao lado de Edward contente de ter pelo menos uma hora de sono agarradinha a ele.

Acordei uma hora depois certinho assustada por não ouvir choro nenhum, fui verificar o berço e estava vazio. No meu celular tinha a mensagem de poucos minutos atrás que Ben tinha chorado e Nate desceu com ele. Eu amo esse garoto. Melhor irmão mais velho do mundo. Distraindo os dois irmãos para que pudesse dormir mais. Voltei para cama sem nenhum arrependimento... Edward estava completamente apagado. Trabalhando o dia inteiro e ainda não dormindo com os choros do nosso menino. Mesmo se ele quisesse, não tinha como.

Nós acordamos depois de três horas de soneca e ainda deu tempo de uma diversão no chuveiro. Descemos prontos para o dia e bem mais animados que qualquer outro momento. Encontramos Nate deitado em uma colcha na grama com Benjamin sentado na sua barriga, com as costinhas apoiadas nas pernas dobradas de Nate. Sophie tinha várias bonecas, sua mesa de chá e outras coisas espalhadas pelo jardim. Joe brincava no ipad e subi novamente procurando por Gabe. Ele estava dormindo... De novo.

- Ei gatão. – sussurrei brincando com seu nariz – Você já comeu alguma coisa hoje? – perguntei e ele negou sonolento – Vamos almoçar comigo e com seu tio.

Arrastei Gabe da cama e levei para cozinha. Edward já estava preparando algo para comermos. Nate e Joe tinham comido e dado comida para Sophie, assim como Benjamin também mamou. Tentei animar o garoto, mas ele andava muito quieto. Isso me deixava nervosa. Edward saiu para distraí-lo do lado de fora e comecei a tirar das embalagens os doces, tirei da geladeira os que estavam prontos e preparei para começar a fazer as pipocas rosa. Ao invés de colocar chocolate, era só colocar pó de morango. Ficavam bem mais doces e grudentas, mas as meninas iriam amar.

Arrumei a mesa da varanda com uma decoração de princesas, até peguei algumas bonecas de Sophie mais bonitinhas que ainda estavam com o cabelo bom e ornamentei de um jeito que ela iria amar. Pedi ajuda aos meninos para que ficasse de olho enquanto o pula-pula inflava e empurrasse da garagem um escorrega que Edward um dia achou interessante comprar para filha. Ela quase nem encostava nele.

- Mamãe dedicada. Está tudo muito bonito. – Edward sussurrou me abraçando por trás e beijou meu pescoço fazendo cosquinha – Sophie vai pirar quando ver tudo.

- É tão gostoso vê-la tão espontânea com amiguinhas... Quer dizer, ainda não divide algumas coisas e sei que sente ciúmes, mas antes ela era tão solitária. Daria uma festa sempre que pudesse.

- Efeito de certa babá que contratei ano passado. Ela era incrível. Mudou tudo aqui em casa, fazia algumas bagunças...

- É mesmo?

- É... Descobri que ela era tão maravilhosa que até vou casar com ela no dia 14 de fevereiro. Você está convidada. – retrucou com um sorriso bonito.

- Vou me certificar de vir. Serei a de branco.

- Estarei no altar te esperando. – sussurrou me puxando para um beijo muito gostoso. As crianças fizeram um coro de nojo, mas nós não paramos.

Aos poucos a casa foi enchendo de criança. Os meninos foram atacados por menininhas querendo ajuda para brincar ou comer. Nate tinha paciência com sua irmã e ninguém mais. Joe parecia procurar a saída mais próxima. Gabe foi o único que deu os ombros e sentou para dar corda ao chá da tarde e deixar que elas penteassem o cabelo dele. Sophie estava fora de si, andando para todo lado. Em pouco tempo, de tanto correr e brincar, estava vermelha e suada. Edward e eu observamos, da varanda, tudo que acontecia no jardim, com nosso bebê sapeca no colo fazendo gracinha.

O dia foi agradável, ao anoitecer não tinha mais criança no jardim, eu devorei muitas besteiras e estava enjoada de tanto doce. Dei um banho caprichado em Sophie. Ela tinha grama no cabelo de literalmente rolar no chão. Esfreguei suas pernas, coloquei uma roupinha confortável. Ela quase não comeu por querer brincar o tempo todo. Dei um copo de leite com cookies e logo em seguida ela dormiu e eu sabia que só iria acordar amanhã.

Nate e Joe estavam jogados, cada um em seus computadores e pela violência que estavam usando, só podiam estar jogando. Gabe brincava no seu celular, mas não era como se estivesse animado. Pedi para que se comportassem e tomassem banho e fui para meu quarto ficar com meus outros dois amores. Edward estava lendo o mesmo livro de mais cedo e Benjamin parecia distraído com a televisão. Sentei no colo de Edward e joguei seu livro longe, assim como ele fazia. Não dei tempo de brigar comigo e logo comecei a beijá-lo. Nós dois ficamos animados e aprofundamos a situação e ouvimos uma gargalhada gostosa. Benjamin estava rindo para televisão. Nós paramos para ver o Bob Esponja e ele continuava rindo pelas coisas coloridas se mexendo rapidamente. Nós brincamos com ele na cama, deixando-o bem cansado até tarde.

Edward fez o jantar, uma salada de frango para compensar as besteiras que ando comendo. Pedi a ele ajuda para ter ânimo para malhar. Me arrependi segundos depois com o sorriso diabólico que lançou na minha direção. Era verdade que precisava acabar com meu sedentarismo. Depois que anunciamos nosso casamento, todas as marcas possíveis e imaginárias estavam mandando presentes. Algumas das chocolatarias mais caras mandavam docinhos e outras coisas como cupcakes, biscoitos, pão de mel. Eu experimentava de tudo um pouco, claro. Recebi cartões fofos de votos de felicidades e tudo.

- Pode apostar que você vai perder todas as calorias necessárias diariamente.

- Ainda bem que eu sei que você não está falando sobre sexo, tirando hoje, nós não sabíamos o que era isso desde Miami.

- Antes de Benjamin era todo dia... – murmurou e eu ri do seu beicinho.

- Ele vai crescer, amor. – sussurrei para confortá-lo, mas eu sabia que até crescer, ainda teriam muitas noites entre nós. Terminamos de limpar a mesa e a cozinha e subimos com Benjamin.

- Vamos fazer esse bebê dormir a noite inteira. – Edward sussurrou segurando Benjamin e ficamos no quarto dele até que o sono venceu – Só acorde amanhã, filho. Papai precisa gastar energias da mamãe e depois repor.

Edward foi me beijando pelo corredor, fechou a porta com um chute e eu belisquei sua barriga que ele poderia acordar as crianças. Caímos fora da nossa roupa e aproveitamos a criança adormecida para recuperar esse tempo para nós. Eu sentia falta de ser nós dois, de namorar, de ficar de chamego e dormir agarrada a ele, beijar seu pescoço e provocá-lo de madrugada. Agora nós estávamos nos ajustando a vida de casados e pais. Esse seria nosso maior desafio diário. Eu estava muito apaixonada pela ideia de casar, nunca imaginei isso pra mim. Tantos anos vivendo escondida, sem saber qual seria a próxima cidade que fingiríamos ser uma família feliz, que ter minha própria família era distópico. Eu não podia usar meu nome real.

Era tão bom ser Isabella Swan feliz...

Acordei muito cedo, deixando Benjamin com Edward na cama. Acordei-o para deixar sabendo onde estava indo e que voltaria em breve. Ele deu um sorriso sonolento e mandou dirigir com cuidado, virando para abraçar nosso bebê levemente. Sai de fininho para que as crianças não me vissem, inclusive Sophie. Apenas Jake me seguiu de moto, dando um sorriso compreensivo quando escolhi pegar o Audi R8 de Edward ao invés do meu carro de mamãe. Tinha muito brinquedo lá dentro.

As ruas de Seattle estavam vazias e molhadas conforme meu potente carro deslizava em direção a um dos maiores prédios residênciais de um condomínio de luxo. Rosalie estava atualmente morando em uma cobertura. Digitei minha senha de entrada e segui parando na vaga de visitante. Jake iria me esperar no lobby. Prometi não demorar. Por segurança, Esme tinha feito cópias da chave para Edward e eu. Vivíamos buscando e trazendo as crianças e o estado crítico que ela se encontrava só tornava as coisas ainda piores. Não foi surpresa encontrar tudo escuro, janelas fechadas, espaço limpo, mas sufocante. Andei devagar até seu quarto e encontrei-a deitada na cama, olhando para o teto sem nenhuma expressão.

- Olá. – sussurrei me jogando na cama ao seu lado.

- Olá. – murmurou e virou-se pra mim – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim o que estou fazendo?

- Hoje é domingo. Seu dia de ficar em casa e descansar.

- Hoje é apenas o dia que eu vim te tirar dessa cama. – disse puxando o edredom e ela tentou protestar, mas um olhar foi o suficiente para fazê-la parar – Quanto tempo você não toma banho? Quanto tempo você sequer escova os dentes? Quanto tempo você não come?

Quanto tempo você não percebe que está em depressão e seu filho caçula também? Perguntei-me mentalmente, mas resolvi não chocá-la de uma vez só.

- Você pode vir? – pedi esticando minha mão e ela demorou a aceitar, puxei-a para um abraço apertado – Eu amo você e jamais vou deixar que afunde diante dos meus olhos. Levante-se. Vá para o chuveiro. – sussurrei e beijei seu rosto molhado.

Enquanto ela resmungava e chorava que estava bem, abri todas as janelas do apartamento, deixei o ar puro entrar e tirar aquele ar depressivo. Coloquei uma música animada, mas baixa e escolhi uma roupa bonita. Ela saiu do chuveiro e cuidei dela como se fosse Sophie. Sequei e penteei seus cabelos, deixei soltos com cachos bonitos, passei um corretivo no seu rosto nas manchas de choro e pequenos machucados. A roupa que escolhi estava muito larga devido aos muitos quilos que perdeu nesse período.

- Para onde você está me levando?

- Teremos uma reunião de luluzinhas na minha casa, acertando detalhes do casamento ainda pendentes. Todas as minhas amigas estarão lá. Então, não preciso dizer o motivo que vim te buscar. - disse acenando para Jacob. Rosalie ainda parecia um pouco perdida e chorosa. Ela não viu que escondi todos os malditos remédios para dormir. – Esme e Carlisle irão assar coisas boas na churrasqueira.

- Quase como era antes. – sussurrou olhando para janela.

Não disse nada porque não podia discordar. Nossa família seria para sempre _quase como era antes_? Dirigimos em silêncio, cada uma perdida em seus pensamentos. Enquanto Emmett estava errado, ele era irmão do meu futuro marido e uma pessoa muito incrível pra mim. Ele pecou em seu casamento, o que não foi a primeira vez. Essa relutância e tristeza de Rosalie, a mulher que o ama é totalmente compreensível. Ambos se amam, ele quer ser melhor para ela e está buscando isso em sua reabilitação, porém, ninguém pode culpá-la por estar cansada de perdoar e ser incapaz de reconstruir sua confiança – se é que isso é possível.

Enquanto um casamento estava acabando, um estava começando. Também me dei conta que arrastando Rosalie para meus preparativos poderia estar ferindo-a. Esse pensamento me deixou assustada e acabei freando o carro bruscamente e parei no acostamento. Rosalie olhou-me confusa e respirei fundo.

- Desculpe pelo meu egoísmo. Não posso esconder que estou em êxtase pelo meu casamento, mas se isso te fere, daremos meia volta e passaremos o dia no shopping comendo besteira e fazendo compras. – disse olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu estou feliz que você queira minha presença nesse momento especial. – respondeu pegando minha mão – Não me fere preparar seu casamento. Claro que isso me traz memórias, mas respirar me faz lembrar ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Quero fazer parte desse momento especial. Você é minha amiga e tem sido maravilhosa como uma mãe para meus meninos. Joe e Gabe rendem-se aos elogios de todas as coisas que faz por eles e como mãe, que está falhando miseravelmente, só posso ter uma dívida eterna.

- Eles são sobrinhos do meu futuro marido, primos do meu filho, filhos da minha comadre e amiga. É o meu dever.

- Viu? É o meu dever também.

Jacob bateu no vidro do carro e dei um grito assustado até reconhece-lo.

- Desculpe, apenas conversando.

- Precisamos seguir o perímetro, Bella. – disse olhando ao redor. Ele estava desconfortável.

- Jake?

- Apenas siga em frente direto para mansão e não pare. Dois carros irão cruzar conosco, não se assuste que é apenas Jared e Jim com os outros, ok?

- Ok.

- Direto para mansão. – disse e vi que discretamente ele estava destravando sua arma – Siga em alta velocidade. Você pode com isso?

- Sim. Eu posso. Apenas...

- Dois veículos parados a 300 metros atrás de nós. Eles pararam quando paramos... Dei duas voltas e eles apenas continuam lá. Devemos seguir. – disse e mais a frente vi os dois carros familiares vindo em nossa direção, até mesmo bloqueando uma pista contrária. – Passe pelo meio deles a 100 km.

- Sim. – sussurrei e fechei meu vidro.

- Você consegue. – Rosalie sussurrou pegando minha mão.

Esperei Jacob dar o sinal e arranquei com o carro, costurando entre dois veículos e me pus no meio das pistas entre os dois carros. Pisquei meus faróis em reconhecimento e recebi a resposta. Pelo retrovisor vi os veículos apontados por Jacob se moverem assim como nós. Também vi que assim que passei por Jared e Jim, ambos deram um cavalo de pau sincronizado bloqueado a passagem. Jacob estava pareando comigo de moto assim como Liam. Reconheci a luva vermelha que ele sempre usava quando me acompanhava. Minhas mãos e pernas tremiam muito e não parei até que estava na entrada da mansão.

Edward andava como um leão furioso até um dos carros da garagem e parou quando me viu entrar. Diminui a velocidade e brequei o carro no meio do caminho. Meu coração martelava no peito de pura adrenalina.

- Acho que não consigo me mover. – sussurrei e Rosalie assentiu em compreensão. De repente, Carlisle abriu a porta do passageiro puxando minha cunhada e vi Edward agachar ao meu lado. Nem sequer ouvi a porta ser aberta.

Eu estava tão mortalmente agradecida que não estava com as crianças.

- Bella...

- O que era? Quem era?

- A última coisa que sei é que estão tentando parar os veículos. – sussurrou acariciando minha perna – Vamos sair do carro, baby.

- Eu não sei se posso agora. Senta comigo aqui. – pedi percebendo que não tinha soltado o volante.

- Eu te segurarei. – Edward insistiu soltando minhas mãos do volante e puxou meu corpo para fora do carro e encostei-me à lateral e ele me abraçou. – Você foi maravilhosa. Jacob disse que dirigiu perfeitamente e seguiu as instruções. Os rapazes estão acostumados e estudaram todos os perímetros, você está segura.

- Nem sequer percebi. Estava tão focada em dar atenção a Rosalie que não reparei ninguém me seguindo. – murmurei em seu peito.

- Nada vai acontecer com você. – disse e eu tive certeza que ele estava dizendo isso a si mesmo.

O portão da garagem foi aberto e vimos o carro de John e Joanne entrando. Nós ainda tínhamos um domingo social pela frente. Essa insegurança e incerteza não poderiam sombrear nossos planos. Respirei fundo e endireitei minha postura, deixando o tremor e o medo de lado. Foi um momento. Poderia ser a imprensa. Poderia ser apenas alguma coisa ruim. Poderia não ser Victória... Não tinha percebido que estava com tanto medo de ser sequestrada novamente até aquele momento. Imagens aterrorizantes povoaram minha mente por breves segundos.

- Nós devemos chamar Jasper na primeira hora da manhã de segunda. – disse no ouvido de Edward. – Sei que combinamos fazer isso depois do casamento, para não dar chance a Sam e Leah de crescerem no assunto antes de nós, mas... Estou com medo. – confessei baixinho.

- Nós daremos um jeito quanto a Sam. Faremos isso segunda-feira. Eu prometo... Ninguém vai nos machucar. – sussurrou escovando seus lábios nos meus.

Afastamo-nos para receber nossos convidados. Era a primeira vez deles oficialmente em minha casa, tudo tinha que sair bem. Joanne percebeu que algo estava errado, nós tínhamos certa intimidade, mas achei por bem desviar o foco do carro atravessado na entrada da garagem. Jacob percebeu minha agitação e disse que iria guardá-lo. Ele era o máximo.

Tivemos um dia agradável. Alice e Jasper foram os últimos a chegar com Lauren e Mike. Nós, mulheres, conseguimos organizar e adiantar as partes mais chatas do casamento. Meu vestido, por um milagre e contato direto de Joanne com Elie Saab já estava sendo feito. Ele pediu algumas fotos minhas, um resumo do meu relacionamento com Edward e como seria a decoração do casamento, isso já tinha decidido no dia seguinte que disse sim. O tempo era muito apertado, mas eu estava confiante que iríamos conseguir com sucesso. Essa data seria memorável. Ninguém me levaria ao altar. Não por falta de amor a nenhum dos homens da minha vida. Cheguei até a Edward com as minhas próprias pernas. Apesar de não ser maior de idade, sou mãe e por consequência, minha pureza foi embora há séculos.

Ninguém precisava me entregar a ele, porque já era dele, poderia fazer isso com minhas próprias pernas. Decidimos os lugares dos convidados, assim como o cardápio e a banda – também separei algumas músicas que em uma das noites que Benjamin fez vigília, nós escolhemos uma playlist que tem a ver conosco.

Apenas antes de dormir que Edward contou que havia mencionado com Jasper o que queríamos conversar com ele. Jasper avisou que esse caso era grande e solicitaria a companhia de uma amiga, com a qual, ele estava acostumado a trabalhar junto. Vesti-me o melhor possível para aparentar ser centrada e madura, afinal, precisaria contar a ela toda minha vida e tudo que fiz para chegarmos a este embate contra Victória. As coisas não eram boas pra mim. Zafrina, uma mulher negra, alta, com expressivos olhos verdes me deixou intimidada e extremamente admirada. Ela falava com tanta firmeza e segurança que fiz uma anotação mental de imitá-la em alguns momentos críticos na BSwan.

Entregamos aos dois todo material que tínhamos, era muita coisa para ver no momento, assim como ambos gravaram a história que contei com máximo de detalhes que pude lembrar. Edward também acrescentou detalhes. Foi um encontro emocionalmente exaustivo pra mim, mas não podia parar meu dia para isso. Era preciso trabalhar. E ir a uma reunião escolar das crianças. Joanne e eu fomos chamadas na escola pelo namoro de Nate e Rebecca. Eu colocava a mão no fogo pelos dois e sabia que nenhum deles tinha praticado uma conduta inadequada.

- Ligue-me se algo na escola sair errado. – Edward disse pegando as coisas de Benjamin. – Nós ficaremos bem. – disse quando meu olhar passou pelos dois rapidamente – Vamos nos divertir e vou ensiná-lo como trabalho.

- Volto assim que terminar lá e então, você irá comigo para a loja?

- Sim, claro. Vamos organizar essa reforma e iremos para casa?

- De preferência. Estarei com Nate e Sophie, você sabe a tolerância deles na rua.

- Tudo bem. Eu te amo. – disse me dando um último beijo e o observei pelo carro, andar casualmente com Benjamin no colo, puxando seu cabelo e prestando atenção em algo que Edward dizia e fiz sinal para Jacob sair da garagem da Sea Cullen.

Eu quis chutar a diretora da escola por duvidar a maneira que Edward criou Nate. Ele não me chama de mãe porque dou doces e faço brincadeiras. Ele sabe muito bem que as coisas ficam feias para o lado dele e nunca passei a mão em sua cabeça por nada. Ainda mais em comportamento social. As pessoas deviam parar de julgar a minha idade com as minhas ações. Não sou uma garota mimada idiota. Jamais diria ter dito a Nate que ele "não poderia" me chamar de mãe pela nossa diferença de idade. Felizmente, sou a figura materna dentro daquela casa, vou me casar com o pai dele, sou mãe de um dos seus irmãos e sua irmãzinha caçula me adotou como a mesma. Por que tirar isso dele? O menino perdeu a mãe muito cedo. Se eu posso ser uma referência, darei o meu melhor porque sei o que é crescer sem mãe.

E também conhecia Rebecca. Ela era bem criada. Não era vulgar. Eles mal ficavam sozinhos para que fossem avançados em seu relacionamento, para falar a verdade, a mecânica de tudo era como amigos que dão selinhos em alguns raríssimos momentos. Já cansei de observá-los juntos, é obvio que o namoro precoce preocupou o pai dele e como estou com as crianças o tempo todo, foi meu dever entender a situação para que pudéssemos fazer algo. Hoje, Nate e Rebecca são duas crianças que se gostam mais que amigos e ainda agem como tal. Eles mal se tocam de forma íntima. Brincam, implicam, brigam, sentem ciúmes, mas ainda são extremamente inocentes.

Fui um pouco grosseira com ela, mas a minha paciência estava muito curta para seu discurso de inserção sexual precoce. Mesmo que Rebecca dormisse na minha casa, eles mal se viam com algo além de seus pijamas comportados. Achei ofensivo que duvidasse da minha palavra. Dirá Joanne, que estava ultrajada com as insinuações. Ela pediu desculpas, porque quase cogitei tirar Nate daquela escola, alegando que esse era o seu trabalho. Minha bunda. Ocupar minha tarde com isso que é perda de tempo.

A semana passou muito corrida, mal tinha tempo para respirar de dia e de noite estava cansada demais para fazer algo além de dormir. Mal via hora de ter um tempo para descansar e namorar. Dei entrevista, fiz fotos sozinha, outras com Rebecca, fiz fotos promocionais, compareci a um evento sozinha porque Edward ficou com as crianças. Respondi a perguntas legais e outras idiotas. Trabalhei no sistema da marca que ficou pronto e demorei dois anos para entender como funcionava e meu gentil noivo pendurou uma placa com a hastag "#OldBella" na minha testa. Logo após foi a minha revanche quando seu novo computador extremamente avançado e delicado chegou. Edward ficou um tempão olhando para tela tentando se achar.

Sophie teve sua apresentação no ballet na sexta-feira a noite. Foi emocionante demais pra mim e eu chorei a maior parte do tempo como uma boba. Benjamin, coitado, achou chato ficar no escuro e passou o tempo todo choramingando até que dormiu, mesmo com o barulho, que até que não era alto.

Tirei tanta foto que todos os cartões de memória ficaram cheios. Ela era tão perfeita e linda. Uma verdadeira princesa. Saímos para jantar em família, Emmett ganhou uma noite fora da Clínica e aproveitamos esse momento... Bom, quase. Rosalie agia como se estar perto dele fosse como conhecer o astro de Hollywood. Era uma reação bem estranha. O grandão sempre agitado e brincalhão parecia tão calmo, sereno e paciente com as constantes birras de Joe que não o reconheci. Gabe estava no estágio que qualquer coisa estava boa. Acima desse clima, Benjamin era o centro das atenções e Sophie, claro, por ser a estrela da noite.

Sábado meu dia foi bem apertado. Era a estreia oficial da BSwan. A festa de gala. Enquanto Alice me ajudou praticamente em tudo, eu estava bastante surtada durante o dia. Edward chegou a brigar comigo e me obrigou a comer. Eu nem sequer tinha notado que não tinha comido nada. Parecia que ia desmaiar de tanto que soava frio e estava nervosa. Todas as modelos usariam uma peça de minha criação, assim como eu e Alice. Joanne, Esme e Rosalie não poderiam ficar de fora.

- Você está magnífica. – Edward disse impressionado quando fiquei pronta.

- Eu que fiz. – sussurrei sem conter a emoção. Jesus, minhas pernas parecem gelatinas. – Olha. – murmurei virando de costas e pedi que tirasse uma foto.

- Você é muito talentosa.

- Obrigada, amor. – sorri sabendo que estava brilhando e corando.

Meu vestido era simples em toda a frente. Bem marcado na cintura com uma saia rodada simples até meus joelhos. Nas costas, ele era trabalhado com pedras claras e com renda, dando uma aparência de que elas estavam presas a minha pele. O formato delas que geravam o desenho que havia sido extraído de uma pintura indiana, por algum motivo, gostei da maneira que elas me deixavam hipnotizadas. Apenas Alice e Rebecca tinham visto este modelo. Ele era a minha surpresa da noite e também um dos meus maiores lançamentos... Exclusivos. Meus saltos eram de um bege escuro, presente do próprio Christian Louboutin. Também pedi que minha maquiagem não fosse muito forte. Tinha uma sombra clara e o delineador, assim como cílios bem marcados. Nos lábios escolhi um batom rosa da MAC, um dos meus favoritos.

Edward cismou que estava parecendo uma boneca. Ele quis tirar várias fotos e pedimos a Nate, que também iria conosco, para que registrasse este momento. Sophie e Benjamin já estavam dormindo e Maria fez a imensa gentileza em dormir esta noite aqui em casa para ficar com eles. Ela não sabia, mas Edward já tinha separado uma bonificação. Não foi contratada para isso e eu esqueci completamente de procurar uma babá, entrevistá-la e não havia outra pessoa que pudesse ficar com as crianças.

Já estava cheio quando chegamos. Charlotte, a assessora de imprensa a qual eu sempre olhava meio receosa, estava nos esperando e nos conduzindo corretamente sobre qual fotógrafos, qual pose, a quem dar entrevista. Certa vez ela ligou para Edward e eu meio que surtei. Talvez nem todas as mulheres pudessem querer meu homem, mas a minha mente dizia que sim. Já bastava a Sarah docinho no trabalho, que ele jurava de pé junto que nem sequer a via. Mike, por outro lado, só entrava em problemas com isso. Lauren marcava cerrado, mais que eu.

A decoração da festa estava linda, do jeito que tinha imaginado e tinha mais gente que sequer sonhei. Tantas pessoas se apresentando, puxando assunto, tirando foto, dando-me seus telefones que no meio da noite meus pés e minha cabeça pareciam que iam explodir. Havia vários manequins vivos espalhados pelo salão usando peças da coleção. Minhas modelos e eu tiramos fotos, fiz um breve discurso relaxado e brincalhão que Edward escreveu. Ele era muito bom nisso e talvez possa ter gaguejado, mas acho que todo mundo entendeu. Servido o jantar e algumas fotos, a pista de dança começou a esquentar e foi aí que relaxei um pouco e até bebi champanhe.

- Será que posso beijar minha futura mulher e ter direito a uma dança? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Você pode tudo sempre. – respondi abraçando-o. Ficamos juntos, no sentido de estar perto um do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo, estávamos longe. Era muita gente me cercando.

Quando estava em seus braços, era como se o mundo e a agitação ao redor não existissem. Fechei os olhos e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, me deixando ser embalada pelos seus passos, totalmente contrários do ritmo da música, em um cantinho escurinho da festa. Edward sempre seria meu porto seguro, o amor da minha vida. Mal via a hora de ser a Senhora Cullen e sermos um só por toda nossa vida. Acima de toda loucura, toda ocupação, agitação e até mesmo inseguranças, ele era o melhor amigo que qualquer garota sonha em ter. Hoje ele escreveu meu discurso, cuidou das crianças, me deu uns gritos e me alimentou. Também segurou minha mão e sussurrou coisas boas quando quase abria a boca e pedia para ir embora. Mesmo com toda história que nos cerca, ele é o homem da minha vida. O destino nos uniu. A vida não iria nos separar.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 35 – Toxic**

**.**

**.**

.

- Tinha sedativo, um colchão e luvas dentro de uma das vans abandonadas. – Detetive John disse-me e tremi – A equipe forense da polícia não faz nenhum trabalho em um caso que nós não temos sequer certeza que foi uma tentativa.

- Eles seguiram minha mulher... A minha equipe de segurança interceptou eles. Isabella hoje pela manhã não queria sair de casa com medo e não deixou que meus filhos colocassem o pé fora de casa. Está surtando. E com medo. – sussurrei irritado – Eu não quero viver me escondendo.

- A única coisa que posso fazer é isolar os carros e você contratar uma equipe forense particular. Eles irão trabalhar sobre nossa supervisão, caso encontrem algo, é anexado ao nosso processo até o momento que o FBI chegar para buscar tudo.

- Isso não deve demorar. Meus advogados estão reabrindo o caso, na verdade, começaram na semana passada depois que isso aconteceu.

- Saiu uma matéria em uma revista, ligando Victória a Isabella. Nós entramos com um pedido para a retirada desse dossiê não autorizado e eles assim fizeram, mas caiu na internet. – Jacob disse ao detetive – Se essa revista encontrou coisas sobre ela, que possa incriminá-la talvez ainda não tenha desistido de calar a única testemunha real sobre o assassinato de Charlie.

- Reabrindo o caso como vocês estão, estou liberando uns policiais para trabalhar com vocês disfarçado. Isso foi pedido de Sam, ele está um pouco desesperado que algo possa acontecer com Isabella.

- Eu aceito a ajuda, Jacob é a minha confiança. Ele sabe exatamente como proceder. – disse começando a sentir dor de cabeça – Nós precisamos encontrar algo que incrimine Victória.

- Essa mulher é mais limpa que água nascente. James, por outro lado, é uma sujeira em seu nome real. Talvez ele seja apenas o executor, Victória pode ser uma ponte. Tem alguém acima dela...

- Nós também achamos isso... Só não temos como provar. – Jacob respondeu por mim e levantou – Vou acompanhá-lo e conversamos sobre os homens que irá me enviar.

- Obrigado pela sua ajuda, Detetive. – levantei apertando sua mão.

- Conte comigo, ligue-me se precisar. Diga a Isabella que ela deve continuar saindo de casa, com as devidas precauções, seguir a rotina. Se Victória está atrás disso tudo, não pode acreditar nem por um segundo que seus planos estão dando certo. Precisamos deixá-la desesperada.

Bella não queria sair de casa hoje, acordou com a mesma sensação ruim daquele fatídico dia. Eu tentei amenizar a situação, mas também estava me sentindo um pouco exposto e ansioso. Porém, para a saúde da minha família, não podia deixá-los aterrorizados e recolhidos. Tenho crianças que precisam crescer em um lar saudável e uma futura esposa jovem que ainda conheceu pouco da vida. Era o meu dever protegê-los. Não menti para Bella sobre a intenção dos carros que a seguiram, talvez isso tenha aumentado seu pânico. Na outra semana ela tinha ficado com a mente ocupada com seu trabalho e a festa da BSwan. Hoje, no entanto, mesmo depois de uma calorosa discussão, ela ainda assim decidiu não sair de casa com as crianças.

Era muita coisa acontecendo em sua mente. Nós precisávamos de um tempo fora, algo desconectado a isso. Gabe com depressão. Rosalie vivendo a base de remédios para dormir. Emmett tendo algumas crises de isolamento. As coisas do casamento tumultuando, as reformas do seu escritório, Benjamin não dormindo e Sophie tendo surtos de carência incompreensíveis. Em algum momento ela teria outro colapso nervoso e eu precisava evitar isso.

Meu humor estava delicado. Eu sabia que alguns dos meus funcionários estavam evitando ficar no meu caminho devido à minha intolerância. Mike andava quase do mesmo jeito que eu. Ele praticamente assumiu a função de Emmett sem realmente entender muito. Ele estava acostumado e era formado em outro tipo de questão administrativa e não financeira. Nós ainda estávamos no caminho de reajustes e isso era bem cansativo. Em contrapartida, Sarah estava meio que assumindo a função de minha assistente e Bella deixou bem claro que se isso continuasse, cabeças iriam rodar. Como não queria que fosse a minha, puxei a antiga secretária de Emmett, Ângela, muito bem casada e mãe de três crianças bonitinhas para ficar no lugar de Mike e assim Sarah iria acompanhá-lo. Não que Lauren tivesse sequer gostado disso, porém, não era problema meu.

Não fiz meu horário de almoço para poder sair mais cedo. Eu seriamente precisava acalmar o juízo de Bella, que mandava mensagens apenas querendo saber se estava bem e se tinha algo para contar. A última informação, do novo detetive que assumiu nosso caso, não iria falar por telefone. Devia fazer isso mais tarde, na cama, onde poderia olhar em seus olhos e saber suas emoções. Eu tinha que controlá-la. Ela estava confiando em mim, dando a chance que pedi de fazer as coisas corretamente em relação a Victória. Isso não significava que eu não sabia que ela andava conversando com seu primo Alec, pedindo que ele desse uma olhada com mais afinco nas coisas de Charlie que estavam lá em Milão, assim como quem não quer nada, via o histórico de pesquisa dela em relação aos Onassis. E uma pasta do seu e-mail era dedicada a todas as informações que ela sabia. Mais tarde iria confessar que sabia. Só não tenho ideia do que vou dizer: Bella faz o que quer o tempo todo. Tenho que arrumar um argumento muito bom. E não tenho nenhum fato.

No fundo, ela tem direito de saber o que houve e entender essa lacuna da sua vida. Talvez não deva interferir nisso. É a história de sua mãe. Acho que também ficaria muito curioso. Me surpreende que nunca tenha se apegado a isso.

Arrumei minhas coisas e sem aviso prévio, anunciei que iria embora. Jim estava me esperando assim como Jared. Liam e mais dois me seguiriam de moto. Eu não vim dirigindo por motivos que facilitariam o trabalho deles. Jared e Jacob eram altamente treinados e estavam aperfeiçoando seus treinamentos a cada semana. Sempre tinham uma novidade inovadora para a segurança da minha família e eu automaticamente lembrava que três anos atrás, quando eles entraram na minha casa pela primeira vez, tinha sido porque Isabella se preocupava com a segurança dos meus filhos sem nem ao menos me conhecer.

Quando cheguei em casa passou-me o pensamento que não questionei a Bella sobre a carta de recomendação que ela escreveu a Carmen. Quando o RH me informou que Isabella tinha redigido uma nova carta e enviado diretamente ao dono do restaurante eu tive certeza absoluta que ela estava aprontando. Entrei e procurei pelas crianças. Joe, Gabe e Nate estavam na sala de televisão assistindo um filme. Sophie estava brincando em seu quarto com muitos brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Benjamin estava dormindo no berço e Bella estava no seu ateliê, costurando no canto em sua máquina. Sua expressão não era muito boa. Parecia cansada. Esperei que parasse para anunciar minha presença. Da última vez que beijei sua nuca enquanto costurava, ela errou a direção, precisou refazer e ainda brigou comigo.

- Simplesmente amo quando você chega cedo. – sorriu me abraçando e ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar – Como foi seu dia?

- Chato... Meu dia só é bom quando fico em casa. – respondi enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço e beijando repetidas vezes até que estava rindo com cosquinha – Vamos para cama. – pedi e ela arregalou os olhos – Conversar... Namorar, quem sabe? Só preciso de um banho relaxante.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? – perguntou-me calmamente e acariciando minhas costas.

- Nada.

- Então vou descer e buscar algo para comer e você toma seu banho. – sorriu desligando sua máquina e agarrou o monitor do bebê.

Enquanto tomei meu banho calmo, ela preparou um sanduíche de frango delicioso que eu amava com um suco de laranja fresco. Depois que comi parecia que era outra pessoa. Só faltava deitar na cama e me aconchegar no corpo delicioso da minha mulher. E foi exatamente isso que fiz, ouvindo risadinhas dela e que estava carente. Depois de uns beijos mais quentes decidi que tinha que refrear minha excitação por precisar conversar sério e que as crianças ainda estavam acordadas a pleno vapor. Era possível ouvir a mesma discussão pelo controle da tevê de Nate e Joe daqui de cima. Eles agiam como se não houvesse pelo menos uma televisão em cada quarto da casa!

- Hoje o detetive que está acompanhando nosso caso foi me visitar no escritório. – disse baixinho e ela parou o carinho no meu cabelo prestando atenção – Ele está nos fornecendo proteção policial a pedido de Sam. Disse que vai deixar a Van encontrada intacta para equipe forense que vou contratar. Quaisquer coisas que acharmos, eles vão anexar ao processo e entregar tudo ao FBI. – murmurei olhando em seus olhos – Você está preparada para esse tipo de coisa?

- Então foi confirmado que a Van...?

- Tinha sedativo, um colchão e luvas. – respondi honestamente e os olhos deram começaram a brilhar de lágrimas – Nada vai acontecer. Ele disse que devemos sim, redobrar a segurança e ficar alerta, vou sentar com os meninos e ver as novas ideias. Vamos continuar vivendo. Victória não pode mais interferir em nossas vidas e muito menos achar que está conseguindo.

- Eu sei. Hoje eu só tive uma sensação ruim e não quis arriscar. Não sou só eu, Edward. Não vou suportar se acontecer alguma coisa com as crianças. Acho que eu morro se alguém pegar eles.

- Ninguém vai fazer nada com eles. Agora nós sabemos com quem lutar e estamos de olho nisso.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou voltando a acariciar meus cabelos lentamente.

- Eu sei que você enviou uma carta de recomendação a Carmen. – murmurei distraído com os fios da sua blusa a ela puxou meu cabelo de modo que olhasse em seus olhos – Ai, Bella.

- Não se mete nisso.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Nada que ela não mereça, apenas isso. Estou brincando um pouco com a sanidade dela. – sorriu timidamente e me deu um beijo – Nada demais mesmo, só deixando-a confusa.

- Eleazar está enfrentando problemas com o divórcio. Ela não aceita nenhum acordo e já chegou ao ponto de querer lutar pelo garfo que compraram juntos. – contei mudando um pouco o assunto – Ele está meio que afastado só resolvendo esses problemas. Ela quer até o carro dele.

- Mostrando as garras, a verdadeira face. Não duvido nada que ela entrou aqui querendo você, seu dinheiro...

- Hoje penso isso, mas ela e Tanya eram tão próximas que nunca levei na maldade.

- Você é meio tapado com essas coisas é por isso que deve me ouvir.

- Eu te ouvi. Ângela agora é minha secretária.

- Viu como você é adestrado? – provocou arranhando minha nuca e a beijei profundamente rindo da sua bobeira.

- _Sophie! Não_! – Nate reclamou e ouvimos um barulho – _Você quebrou meu videogame_!

- _Você não olhou pra mim_!

-_ E então você quebra meu videogame? Oh mãe! _– Nate gritou e Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eles estão brigando desde que abriram os olhos esta manhã. – murmurou massageando as têmporas e então, para completar o soneto, Benjamin chorou com a gritaria no corredor. – Você separa os dois. Já tive minha cota de Joe versus Nate. Joe e Nate versus Sophie. Sophie versus Joe... Quis colocar todos eles lá fora e ficar com Gabe, que acordou deve ter uma hora, por aí.

Bella pegou Benjamin e voltou para o quarto quando me ocupei de colocar Sophie de castigo. Ela queria atenção de Nate e ele demorou a olhá-la. Sua lógica tipicamente feminina foi quebrar o que estava atrapalhando a conseguir o que quer. Sentei e expliquei que isso era completamente errado e que deveria pedir desculpas ao irmão e também avisei que estava de castigo para pensar em suas ações. É óbvio que fez drama e ameaçou a chorar, mas antes que fosse tarde demais e criasse um monstrinho, precisava controlar sua personalidade totalmente igual a minha ou um pouco pior: Ela se tornaria mulher um dia. Nada poderia superar esses hormônios enfurecidos que habitam nelas.

Mandei os meninos tomarem seus banhos, cuidar de suas roupas, arrumarem o quarto e abrir a janela porque já estava parecendo um casulo. Encontrei Bella na cozinha com a mesma carinha de desânimo que cheguei em casa. Parecia distraída com seus pensamentos mesmo que Benjamin na sua cadeirinha em cima da mesa estivesse fazendo um monte de gracinhas.

- O que está fazendo?

- Maria deixou uma salada de macarrão pronta para o jantar.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- Apenas cansada e com um pouco de dor no corpo.

As crianças comeram e subiram novamente. Bella brincou com a sua comida, mas não comeu tudo. Benjamin estava um pouco excitado em seu colo, colocando a mãozinha em tudo, puxando e mexendo. Normalmente ele é assim, ainda mais que estamos nos aproximando dos seus quatro meses. Guardamos as coisas juntos, enquanto fiz a mamadeira de Benjamin e deitei com ele na pequena cama que tinha em seu quarto, Bella foi colocar as crianças para dormir, arrumar material escolar e conversar com Sophie sobre o comportamento errado dela.

Meu bebê demorou a dormir, ele queria brincar e então, brinquei maravilhado com as gargalhadas altíssimas que ele soltava. Ele já sustentava a cabeça e queria engatinhar para pegar algum brinquedo que estava longe. Daqui a pouco ele estava querendo ficar em pé, mas no momento fechar os dedos ao redor das coisas, sacodir, puxar, apertar e descobrir os pés eram o seu objetivo assim como se movimentar da maneira mais fácil. Bella vivia deixando-o de bruços para fortalecer seus braços e pernas. Pouco tempo depois ele estava bocejando e o aconcheguei em meu peito, cantando a mesma canção de ninar que fazia Nate e Sophie dormirem rapidamente.

Meu quarto já estava apagado e Bella já estava meio que dormindo, toda coberta e encolhida. Definitivamente algo errado. Troquei de roupa e peguei meu livro para terminar os últimos capítulos.

- Boa noite. – murmurou e me inclinei para dar-lhe um beijo.

- Boa noite... Você está melhor?

- Só preciso dormir.

- Tudo bem então...

Foquei minha atenção na leitura, precisando colocar meu óculos depois de um tempo e quando encerrei meu livro, apaguei meu abajur e a abracei, enfiando minha mão entre suas pernas. Eu tinha essa mania que a irritava. Ela sempre me dava uma cotovelada ou mandava subir mais um pouco e fazer outras coisas. Hoje, no entanto, surpreendi-me pelo fato dela estar quente. Não no sentido para sexo e sim para febre. Toquei seu rosto e pescoço e tentei acordá-la.

- Baby, acorde. – sussurrei e ela gemeu, virando o corpo e me abraçando. – Isabella, abre os olhos pra mim.

Muito contrariada, abriu os olhos, brigou para tomar o remédio e voltou a dormir, totalmente encolhida e em cima de mim. Ela ainda estava bem quente e considerei a hipótese de dar-lhe um banho para baixar sua temperatura, que pelo que vi, estava quase 39°. Velei seu sono até o momento que começou a se remexer e falar durante ele, chamando por Charlie, dizendo que não queria dormir e depois ficou quieta, só soltando pequenas lamúrias. De repente, começou a me bater, dizendo que não e eu tive absoluta certeza de que não estava acordada.

- Bella, acorda! Para com isso... Acorda. – balancei seu corpo um pouco mais bruscamente que queria, mas assim que abriu os olhos e percebeu onde estava, um choro dolorido começou ao ponto dela começar a tremer.

- Eu a odeio tanto, Edward. Eu não consigo superar isso. Odeio tanto. – sussurrou me apertando e não era preciso pensar suas vezes para saber que estava falando de Victória. – Hoje era aniversário de Charlie. Todo maldito ano acontece a mesma coisa. Eu quero esquecer a cena dele morrendo à minha frente, eu quero parar de odiá-la e seguir minha vida feliz com você e as crianças, mas eu não consigo.

- Bella...

- Me dói tanto...

- Eu sei amor, vamos procurar ajuda.

- Não consigo, Edward. Só quero que ela morra. Quero que sofra tudo que me fez sofrer a minha vida inteira. E ao mesmo tempo eu não quero mais pensar nela, pensar na minha vida, no meu passado. Quero viver nosso casamento e a nossa vida. Viver tudo que achei que um dia nunca viveria.

- Nós não poderemos superar isso por conta própria. É uma carga muito pesada para carregar sozinha e mesmo que compartilhe comigo, um profissional pode nos direcionar melhor. Podemos fazer isso juntos, estarei lá com você e também irei te ouvir sempre que precisar.

- Estava frio e ele queria colocar meia nos meus pés, mas eu não queria. – sussurrou fitando meu rosto brevemente. Puta merda, ela está finalmente me contando. – Que criança gosta de dormir com meias? E hoje eu brigo tanto com Sophie. – murmurou com um pequeno sorriso. – Charlie usou um argumento válido porque eu odiava ficar resfriada e não poder brincar do lado de fora, isso era uma bobagem, mas meu pai era pai e mãe, ele tinha a tendência a exagerar em tudo. Nós jantamos e ele deitou na cama comigo, contando sua história de sempre e lembro-me de adormecer. Sei que com um barulho acordei e ouvi vozes pelo corredor... O escritório de Charlie era a última porta e vi que a luz estava acesa. Eles estavam em uma discussão bem forte e então ouvi uma voz masculina dizer "ah, chega disso". Ele atirou em Charlie, eu gritei. Tentei sair correndo, mas James me segurou. Charlie me chamava de Izzy, assim como todos. Ele me bateu tanto... Doeu tanto. Victória ficou parada assistindo sem nenhuma expressão. Ela estava segurando a arma que matou meu pai. – sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Parece que ainda sinto a mão dele na minha pele. Seu último chute me fez rolar até o espaço do elevador de roupas e eu caí do segundo andar até a lavanderia, em cima de um monte de edredom. Victória desceu e tocou em mim, dizendo que não queria ser cúmplice da morte de uma criança e que eles deviam ir embora antes que alguém chegasse. Eu fiquei ali, sentindo muitas dores, com medo e terrivelmente apavorada, tendo a última memória do meu pai deitado no chão, com uma poça de sangue ao redor e seus lindos e sempre quentes olhos castanhos tão frios...

- Oh meu amor... – sussurrei abraçando-a apertando, querendo arrancar todas essas memórias ruins e todas as angústias do seu coração.

- Eu não lembro muita coisa porque fica meio turvo, sabe? Parece confuso. Sei que foi Leah quem me encontrou e lembro-me dela segurar minha mão e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. O jardineiro foi acusado pelo assassinato, o juiz nem sequer considerou meu depoimento, uma criança confusa com problemas de memória não poderia determinar o caso. Eles não tinham nada contra Victória.

- E por que você entrou para as testemunhas?

- Eles concluíram que o jardineiro era alguém infiltrado dentro da casa por outra pessoa. Acharam que seria melhor deixar em dúvida minha sobrevivência. Não fui declarada como morta, mas não acharam seguro deixar-me viver em Milão sendo herdeira de tanto dinheiro.

- Nós vamos sair dessa, Bella. Só por favor, pensa no que eu disse sobre uma ajuda... Não só você, eu também. Depois da morte de Tanya, eu fiz coisas horríveis das quais me arrependo tanto e não estou sabendo lidar.

- Eu entendo... Você fala dos seus relacionamentos anteriores, o humor, o ciúme e as pequenas coisas que você não consegue compreender como ouvir sua mulher?

- Exatamente. Você colocou de uma maneira que eu não colocaria, mas... – sorri beijando-a levemente – Quero dizer que também te amo. E que quero ser melhor para vocês.

- Bom, isso é ótimo. – sorriu docemente acariciando meu rosto – Estou me sentindo sobrecarregada. Tantas coisas acontecendo na minha cabeça e ao mesmo tempo. Hoje eu achei que fosse surtar. Ter um ataque digno de Sophie, me encolher no canto e chorar. Eu sei que não posso fazer isso, Edward. Joe e Gabe estão sozinhos no mundo, praticamente. Rosalie parece morta e eu estou realmente preocupada com o que pode acontecer. Em compensação, são cinco crianças comigo o dia inteiro, eu preciso trabalhar também.

- Eu entendo, só que não quero que eles se sintam excluídos aqui também.

- Não estou dizendo que quero isso. Eles vão ficar comigo, porque eles se sentem a vontade aqui, isso não anula meu estresse e preocupação.

- Nós devemos repensar essa questão de não ter uma lua-de-mel agora. – sussurrei olhando em seus olhos – Do jeito que as coisas estão, precisamos tirar um tempo. Alguma coisa. Nós vamos chegar a um ponto que vai ser insuportável.

- Você tem razão, acho que preciso de uns dias fora... Eu até pensei em ficar dentro de casa, mas não iríamos descansar. Só tenho um pedido e espero que me entenda...

- Qual?

- Eu quero levar as crianças. Eu sei que é nossa lua-de-mel, mas eu estou casando com eles também. E nessa fase, com essa tentativa, nada mais me deixa desolada que sair de perto deles e acontecer algo. – disse com os olhos transbordando preocupação – Além do mais, elas dormem.

- Eu realmente não me importo de levar as crianças, baby. E bom, sei bem o quanto elas dormem quando viajam para praia.

- Praia?

- Pensei em uns dias na Costa Azul. Podemos encontrar com sua família um pouco... O que acha?

- Oh, é tão maravilhoso. – disse com um brilho emocionado – Eu te amo, Edward. Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- Nada mais que o meu dever. – respondi aconchegando-a em meus braços – Descanse agora. Amanhã ainda será um longo dia.

O dia seguinte não foi só um longo dia, como a semana inteira foi preenchida por longos dias. A Sea Cullen estava em fase de revisão de contratos, estava saindo muito tarde, sempre chegando em casa ao anoitecer ou depois da hora do jantar. E em compensação, Bella tinha compromissos em horários variados, como jantares ou café da manhã. Nós tentamos ajustar as crianças no meio disso, deixando na casa dos meus pais se minha mãe pudesse ficar em casa com eles, ou aqui na empresa comigo, fazendo alguma zona nas salas.

Cada dia estava mais perto do casamento, cada dia Bella parecia um dragão ou uma noivazilla, como as crianças apelidaram. Ela falava ao telefone umas cem vezes por dia. Nós fomos provar docinhos, bolos e escolher os bonequinhos para o topo. Esses eram os nossos momentos de diversão. As crianças se acabavam de comer com as provas e por incrível que pareça, eram excelentes nisso. O paladar deles era uma coisa incrível porque não tinha tempo ruim para provar o cardápio do casamento.

- Edward? Amor? – Bella chamou e ouvi seus pais até o escritório – Descobri hoje que vai ter show da Beyoncé mais tarde no estádio municipal. Amor, por favor, vamos? Eu sou louca para ir a um show dela! – disse saltando no lugar – Alice está tentando conseguir ingressos. Por favor!

- Sério, Bella?

- As crianças vão dormir na sua mãe, podemos sair para jantar antes e depois ir para o show. Por favor, amor!

Show era tudo que eu não queria em meu único dia para descansar em casa, mas ela queria ir. Bella ainda não tinha tido certas experiências na vida e jamais negaria isso. Balancei a cabeça de acordo e tapei meus ouvidos pelo grito enorme que ela deu. Liguei para minha assessora de imprensa e pedi que nos colocasse em um camarote não importando o maldito preço. Bella parecia que tinha ganhado um presente de natal. Ligou para Alice dizendo que Charlotte cuidaria de tudo e então, as duas começaram a planejar a roupa da noite.

Levantei rindo do seu ataque que nem percebeu que Benjamin estava chorando. A louca ficou tão alucinada com a notícia do show que deixou nosso bebê brincando sozinho no cercadinho, no andar de baixo. Benjamin parecia desolado e magoado. Ele odiava ficar sozinho. Em compensação, estava praticamente engatinhando. Faltava ainda conseguir manter-se de quatro, mas o esperto aprendeu que se puxar a colcha, os brinquedos ficam perto do mesmo jeito. Fiquei sentado no chão brincando com ele, incentivando-o a se mover, mas logo começou a se irritar mais ainda e emburrou de uma vez só.

- Charlotte conseguiu, baby. Ela disse que chegaram a nos oferecer, mas ela não passou adiante porque não sabia se teríamos tempo. Ela conseguiu com a Pepsi. Nós precisaremos tirar uma foto e dizer que fomos convidados por eles. – Bella entrou eufórica na sala com um sorriso enorme e me deu um beijo. – E também temos reserva naquela churrascaria do centro pela Pepsi.

- Metropolitan Gril? Jura? – sorri animado. Amava comer naquele lugar – Conseguiu em cima da hora?

- E eles vão negar de ter Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen jantando lá em pleno sábado de baixa temporada? Faça-me o favor. – brincou revirando os olhos – Sua mãe está vindo pegar os pimpolhos.

- Você vai ter coragem de deixar Benjamin com a minha mãe? – perguntei não resistindo em provocá-la. Ao ouvir seu nome, nosso menino olhou para nós dois e abriu um sorriso sapeca, virando o corpo de barriga pra cima. – Viu só?

- Gostoso da mamãe... – Bella não resistia ficar perto dele sem morder. – Como você pode ser tão lindo e perfeito, filho? Como? Mamãe é tão apaixonada...

Benjamin ia a loucura com esses mimos. Bastava ouvir a voz dela conversando diretamente com ele que seu mundo parava e só existia Bella. Suas gargalhadas e as pernas gordinhas sacodindo de puro delírio era um dos meus momentos favoritos do dia.

- Mãe? Mãe? – Sophie começou a gritar do segundo andar – Mãe! Tira o Joe daqui! Ele é chato. – gritou e então começou a chorar.

- Joe, deixa sua prima! – Bella gritou de volta – Se vocês me fizerem subir, televisão, celular e computador serão uma vaga lembrança! – disse e rapidamente ouvimos passos correndo. – Ela fica quieta na dela, eles ficam atiçando até que começa a perturbá-los ou chorar.

- São meninos, baby. Essa fase é assim. – respondi brincando com seus cabelos.

- Quando essa fase passa?

- Não sei, mas em breve.

Nós levantamos para arrumar uma pequena bolsa para as crianças. Minha mãe não demorou a levá-los, porque ela e meu pai sairiam com eles para jantar e tomar sorvete. Talvez brincar um pouco no parque. Bella deu recomendações por quase meia hora e minha mãe ficou olhando na maior expressão de deboche. Separei as duas antes que desse briga. Claro que Esme saberia cuidar de todos, mas isso não anula que Bella seja extremamente cuidadosa com eles. Era o jeito dela com tudo, ainda mais com seus amores. Minha noiva era cegamente apaixonada por todos eles, mesmo brincando, rolando no chão, jogando bola e sendo a rainha dos baixinhos, ela sabia se impor e colocá-los em seus lugares.

Começamos a nos arrumar logo em seguida. Bella colocou um short preto curto de cintura alta e uma blusa branca justinha por dentro. Essa maldita roupa marcava seu corpo inteiro e ela estava absolutamente linda. O clima lá fora não estava muito frio e por isso suas pernas de fora seriam uma visão e tanto. Eu fui contra aos saltos, ela poderia se cansar no show, mas disse que trocaria no carro. Os saltos seriam para o jantar. Como fiquei reclamando da sua roupa, ela jogou uma camiseta escura por cima para tapar um pouco seu decote, mas deixou claro que durante o show tiraria. Lá estaria escuro e eu ficaria ao seu lado o tempo todo.

O restaurante estava lotado. Todas as pessoas famosas que iriam ao show estavam ali e os fotógrafos pareciam enlouquecidos, fazendo perguntas, cercando, pedindo fotos. Jasper e Alice passaram direto para dentro porque não precisavam disso, já Bella e eu ficamos um pouco presos porque eles não nos deixavam passar. Jacob estava pronto para tirá-los a base da porrada, mas conseguimos entrar inteiros. Jantamos em um clima agradável. Jasper e Alice eram muito tranquilos, engraçados. A baixinha era uma pilha, juntando com Bella, tagarelaram o tempo todo monopolizando a conversa. Eu acho que a minha expressão era um espelho da expressão apaixonada de Jasper para sua esposa. Se existia uma coisa que eu tinha total e completa absoluta certeza além do seu profissionalismo como advogado, era seu amor por ela.

Nossa entrada para o estádio era diferente, mas isso não significa que meus seguranças não estavam tendo um tempo ruim com a confusão do lado de fora. Um trânsito irritante, uma multidão bloqueando o caminho, a polícia tentando tirar as pessoas da rua para o carro passar. Nada disso diminuiu a excitação de Bella. Ela estava saltando no banco, cantando músicas, sorrindo e balançando o corpo de acordo com a música. Jared e Jacob estavam tentando com toda força não rir dela, porque ambos sabiam que ela ficaria puta, mas eu não estava escondendo minhas gargalhadas.

- Estou ignorando você, palhaço. – murmurou entre as letras de End Og Time.

Fomos escoltados até nosso camarote, com uma bela visão para o palco e bem próximo também. Um garçom deixou três baldes. Um com latinhas de refrigerante, outro com energético e vodka e outro com cerveja. Eu precisava de um pouco de ânimo e por isso bebi uma latinha de enérgico só para me dar uma energia. Pensei em não dar nenhum tipo de bebida ou Bella não pararia, mas ela queria. O show começou uma hora e meia depois que chegamos, mas estava tocando música e ela não parou de dançar nem um segundo. Bella e Alice gritaram horrores quando a mulher apareceu no palco. Jasper e eu precisamos de água de tanto que rimos. Nunca vi nenhuma das duas se comportarem daquela maneira.

Até que não foi ruim. A maior parte das músicas Bella dançou esfregando a bunda em mim. E outras minha visão realmente ficou focada no seu rebolado. Nós podemos ter nos agarrado como adolescentes entre um momento e outro e também bebemos bastante. Eu estava sustentando uma maldita ereção devido as danças provocantes que ela fazia olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Não era como se Alice e Jasper estivessem se comportando, mas nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção no outro.

No meio da madrugada o show encerrou e eu estava me sentindo muito pilhado devido a quantidade de enérgico que tomei. Bella tinha engolido uma bateria de carro, no caminho de casa, subimos a proteção e começamos a namorar exatamente ali.

- Vamos lá... Terminar isso na cama. – sussurrou sedutoramente quando o carro parou e abriu a porta pulando fora.

Nos despedimos dos meninos e entramos em casa, não sendo nenhum pouco silenciosos porque estávamos sozinhos. Nossas roupas foram descartadas antes mesmo de chegar no quarto e inferno, nós não chegamos no quarto.

- Eu quero aqui. Contra essa parede como você fez lá em Miami. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço, com sua mão acariciando lentamente meu pau. – Me fode gostoso aqui.

- Oh porra, Bella.

Essa mulher era tudo que pedi a Deus.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 36 – Happiness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Estou atrasada. Merda. Edward vai me matar. – murmurei e Benjamin parou de puxar meu cabelo para olhar para meus lábios. Ele abriu um sorrisão em resposta – Mamãe xingou, desculpa. – disse beijando seu rosto e abri a porta de casa.

- Mamãe, você está atrasada! – Sophie disse com as mãozinhas na cintura. Observei sua roupa e dei graças a Deus que ela estava pronta. – Papai tá bravo.

- Oi pra você também, pequenininha. – respondi e ela sorriu docemente. Mini Edward do caramba.

Entrei na sala encontrando Rebecca, Nate, Joe e Gabe prontos. Gemi internamente. Muito atrasada. Deixei Benjamin com Nate e pedi que trocasse a fralda dele e reabastecesse a bolsa de rua enquanto me arrumava. Precisava desesperadamente beber água, fazer xixi e tomar um banho. E dormir a noite inteira, mas prometi a Edward e as crianças que sairíamos para jantar todos juntos hoje. E logo _hoje, _não podia ser ontem ou amanhã e sim _hoje_ que as coisas no trabalho resolveram dar errado.

A reforma estava terminada assim como a decoração. Rosalie tinha feito um bom trabalho e Rebecca adorou o cantinho que criei para ela. Meu escritório estava uma zona de caixa para todo lado, mas dei total preferência a sala de costura, então ficamos arrumando tudo lá para que a produção não ficasse atrasada. Muitas coisas não planejadas deram errado e isso me deixou completamente louca correndo de um lado ao outro com toda equipe agilizando o máximo que conseguiriam.

Tirei minha roupa correndo e me tranquei no banheiro, não disposta a ouvir nada de Edward nesse momento sagrado.

Enquanto queria ficar ali embaixo do meu chuveiro maravilhoso sendo massageada pelos diversos jatos de água quente, eu precisava me vestir e muito rápido. Escolhi a primeira calça jeans que vi, colocando uma sapatilha por não aguentar mais saltos altos e uma blusa folgadinha rosa clara com alguns brilhos na frente. Nem lembrava que tinha essa blusa no armário. Passei uma maquiagem para disfarçar minha cara de cansada e a fome resolveu dar sinais sonoros no meu estômago. Respirei fundo e bati na porta do escritório.

- Oi amor. Vamos jantar?

- Ah, conseguiu cumprir um horário com a sua família? Na próxima a gente marca um horário de verdade na sua agenda? – retrucou em tom seco. Ele está chateado comigo desde ontem de manhã. Eu sabia que o humor dele estava bastante delicado, mas decidi jogar junto.

- Está tudo bem. Minha agenda é bem marcada. Infelizmente me atrasei porque estava _trabalhando_.

- Oh que bom. Agora que chegou devemos ir ou perderemos nossa reserva. – resmungou ainda sério comigo e pegou seu casaco. Edward estava lindo, calça jeans escuras, blusa de tom vinho e jaqueta de couro. Delicioso. Também sabia que ele não iria me beijar se não pedisse, porque queria que eu fizesse isso.

- Psiu... – chamei quando ele já estava chegando na escada – Não ganho nenhum beijo?

Edward revirou os olhos, mas sabia que estava segurando o sorriso. Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o empurrei levemente contra parede, aprofundando o beijo seco que ele iria me dar. Ele leva o drama até o último pedaço que pode. Não resistindo ao meu ataque, correspondeu meu beijo, tirando as mãos da minha cintura diretamente para minha bunda, me puxando ainda mais para frente. Sorrimos um para o outro, com a atmosfera mais leve. Agora vinha a segunda fase do drama: Carência. Mais tarde iria cuidar muito bem disso.

- Joe, sua mãe ligou hoje? – perguntei ajeitando seu cabelo e blusa.

- Claro que não, Tia. Minha mãe está pouco se importando. – respondeu calmamente, mas senti as palavras doloridas. Foi como uma bofetada em mim.

- Ei, isso não é verdade. – disse baixinho e ele me deu um olhar argumentativo – Vocês passaram o dia bem?

- Sim. Foi tudo bem. – respondeu secamente e foi para o carro, onde Nate e Becca aguardavam com Jake.

- Liga não, tia. – Gabe disse baixinho do meu lado – Joe fica triste com essa situação e ele fica meio agressivo. – murmurou todo maduro de si. Abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas não consegui.

- Ei baby, vamos? Já prendi essas duas crianças aqui. – Edward disse do carro com voz de esforço. Podia ouvir Sophie reclamando de algo de Benjamin começando a se irritar, soltando gritos raivosos. – Está tudo bem?

- Claro. – respondi sem ânimo – Vamos lá curtir nossa noite. – disse para Gabe e ele foi para o carro correndo.

- O que houve? – Edward perguntou quando saímos de casa.

- Mais tarde. – movi meus lábios para Gabe não ouvir – Nada demais, amor. – disse mais alto e ele assentiu compreendendo. – Sophie, tira o pé do seu irmão da boca, por favor? – pedi suavemente e sem sequer olhar pra ele, puxou a perna pra baixo. Benjamin sorriu abertamente e passou a mão babada no rosto dela. Sophie deu um gritinho e ficou torta na cadeirinha, fugindo do ataque de um bebê de quatro meses.

- Baby Ben do papai. – Edward chamou docemente e ele parou prestando atenção na voz do pai – Vai ficar implicando com a sua irmã? Não tem nem idade e tamanho para isso.

- Mãe, estou com sede. – Sophie reclamou tirando a mão de Benjamin do seu cabelo. Ela deu um sorriso forçado mostrando os dentes, quase rosnando pra ele e o garoto riu.

- Nós vamos chegar em dez minutos, meu anjo.

- Estou com sede agora.

- Basta esperar, Sophie.

- E se minha língua cair de tão seca?

- Sua língua não vai cair, filha. – respondi tentando não rir dela. Edward estava gargalhando.

- E se não falar nunca mais de tanta sede?

- Jesus, ela é sua filha mesmo. – resmunguei para Edward e ele estava rindo prestando atenção na avenida – Suas cordas vocais estão boas, Sophie. Vai por mim.

- Tem cordas aonde mãe? – perguntou fazendo um bico confuso.

- Deixa.

Chegamos ao restaurante, sendo levados imediatamente à nossa mesa. As crianças estavam famintas e sendo ruidosas como sempre. Joe, Rebecca e Nate estavam conversando e rindo alto. Gabe construiu um castelo de sushi e depois virou molho shoyo em cima de tudo e começou a comer com seu hashi. Terminei de cortar o yakisoba de Sophie e comecei a comer quando vi que ela estava se virando sozinha com seu garfo.

- Ai Benjamin! – Edward reclamou meio sorrindo com os tapas que ele estava dando no rosto dele. – Você precisa fechar o punho, mas não para o papai. – disse rindo e Benjamin se sacodiu todo. – Papai vai comer, então, você senta aqui e se comporta. – murmurou colocando-o sentado na sua perna e pegou um hot.

A mesa estava cheia porque nossa trupe não negava comida. Comi realmente até não ter mais espaço. Sophie se aventurou beliscando algumas outras coisas e fez caretas para tudo que era cru, mas se acabou de comer espertinhos de camarão e frango. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, sendo abraçada por ele enquanto Benjamin ainda estava acordado, soltando pequenos gorgolejos e sorrindo pra mim. Assim que encerramos a conta e voltamos para casa, Rebecca e eu fizemos planos para o dia seguinte porque sairíamos muito cedo e não dava para atrasar.

Na hora de todos eles irem para cama, devido as atividades do dia seguinte, foi um coro de reclamações. Coloquei cada um nos seus devidos lugares e camas ignorando os argumentos e pegando os celulares. Eu precisava de uma noite relaxante porque amanhã seria meu último dia como uma mulher solteira e meus nervos estavam a flor da pele. Edward estava dando mamadeira a nosso pequeno e aproveitei para me jogar na cama sozinha sem ninguém em cima de mim ou pedindo alguma coisa.

- Então futura Senhora Cullen? Cansadinha? – Edward deitou do meu lado. – Nervosa?

- Muito nervosa. E estressada. – respondi me jogando em cima dele. – Vamos casar! – gritei e ele riu me abraçando. – O que vocês planejaram para festa de solteiro? Sua despedida desse mundo.

- Eu já me despedi desse mundo faz tempo... – respondeu com um sorriso bonito – Porém, eu não faço idéia. Emmett estava com o tempo livre e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Jasper se juntou a ele e só me informaram que preciso estar pronto por volta das nove horas da noite. E vocês?

- Alice preparou tudo, não faço ideia. Ela disse que seria surpresa.

- Espero que não tenha nenhum homem vestido de bombeiro.

- Ah então de policial tudo bem? – provoquei e ele fingiu rosnar. - Não sei o que terá, mas ela não faria nada demais. Espero que seja divertido.

- Será. – concordou e montei no seu colo. – Agora, o que teremos nesta noite?

- Meu noivo estava muito carente mais cedo e acho que preciso compensar o fiasco da manhã passada. O que acha?

- Uma excelente idéia.

Antes de o sol imaginar sair para iluminar o dia, eu já estava de pé. Deixei Benjamin deitado na cama com Edward e Sophie. Rebecca e eu estávamos despencando de sono, mas em uma hora precisávamos começar a sessão de fotos. A produção já estava a todo vapor. Sentamos para maquiar e de vez em quando levantava no meio da escova para olhar o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Edward ligou quando a equipe de montagem da decoração chegou em casa e fiquei bastante aliviada, monitorando tudo entre lá e cá. Meu celular ficou sem bateria antes mesmo que tomasse um café da manhã. Enquanto o babyliss era feito, Alice chegou com coisas do Starbucks e minha fome foi aplacada.

Kim, Claire, Bree, Rebecca e eu posamos com as roupas da primeira coleção em várias poses e trocas intermináveis. Não sei porque Alice achou que seria legal me colocar junto, mas as pesquisas na internet apontaram que o público também queria me ver com as roupas. Edward ficou me atualizando as coisas em casa e a montagem da decoração do casamento. Graças a Deus ele estava bem por dentro dos detalhes e sabia como queria. Quando acabou, sequer tirei a maquiagem, apenas troquei de roupa, deixei Rebecca em casa e dirigi com Jacob volte e meia piscando faróis para diminuir a velocidade. Quando estacionei em casa, ele só me deu um olhar e sorri docemente, abraçando-o para fingir que estava tudo bem.

Olhei em direção ao jardim e congelei.

- Bella? Que foi? – Edward perguntou vindo na minha direção segurando Benjamin e eu estava tendo uma epifania. Eu vou casar amanhã. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Vai ficar lindo! Ai meu Deus! – dei um gritinho e sai olhando as coisas ao redor. Ainda faltavam muitas coisas, mas já dava para sentir a atmosfera de casamento. Passei pelas mesas e cadeiras dobradas, mas a tenda estava erguida, assim como meu caminho ao altar, a parede para colocar as flores, as luzes... – Edward...

- Está ficando do jeito que imaginou? – perguntou me abraçando levemente. Assenti entusiasmada dando uma última longa olhada e virei em sua direção, abraçando-o bem apertado.

- Sim! Oi, desculpa. Me empolguei. Você está bem? – disse me inclinando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo – Oi amor da mamãe! Você se comportou? – beijei o pescoço de Benjamin, sentindo seu cheirinho gostoso.

- Tem um cheiro diferente no seu cabelo, o que é? – Edward perguntou e me entregou meu bebê sorridente. Ele logo mergulhou o rosto em direção do meu seio – Ele quer isso. Praticamente rejeitou a mamadeira e chorou um tempão.

- Mamãe vai cuidar de você agora, anjinho. – sussurrei aconchegando-o em meus braços – É laquê, não quis tirar lá porque queria vir logo para casa. Cadê as crianças?

- Jacob já saiu para buscá-los na escola. A propósito, Sophie fez um pequeno escândalo de manhã. Ela acordou da pá virada, deu piti com tudo e acabei deixando-a de castigo.

- Ela está demais, Edward. Nós precisamos começar a freá-la nesses ataques do nada. Vamos subir, meus seios vão explodir de leite e preciso deitar um pouco.

Quando as crianças chegaram, Benjamin ficou irritado e chorando por ter muito barulho enquanto ele finalmente mamava. Ele chegou a morder meu bico quando soltou um grito raivoso com a voz estridente de Sophie reclamando que Joe veio o caminho inteiro implicando com ela. Respirei fundo umas vezes e quando estava pronta para dar um grito com todos eles agitados ao meu redor, Edward colocou as crianças para tomar banho e acalmar um pouco a excitação. Cinco crianças em casa. Vou abrir uma creche porque realmente é muito trabalho. Estou começando a ficar chateada com Rosalie. Não que tenha problema em cuidar dos filhos dela uma vez ou outra, afinal, eles são sobrinhos de Edward, porém, tenho quatro crianças – Edward está incluído no pacote – para dar atenção e ainda preciso trabalhar.

- Amor, eu não estou achando minhas cuecas. – disse abrindo suas gavetas.

Apenas Edward já era uma ocupação gigantesca. Revirei os olhos. Ele tinha duas gavetas de roupas íntimas, ele nunca acertava de primeira qual estava o quê e sempre fazia uma zona imensa em todas elas. Continuei fingindo que estava ressonando enquanto amamentava.

- E aquelas minhas meias azuis? Elas são confortáveis.

- Edward, você vai sair agora? – perguntei com um suspiro e ele disse que não – Então fique descalço, ou com chinelos ou com qualquer coisa. Até pantufa serve.

- Tem muita gente na casa, quero ficar monitorando as coisas lá fora.

- Suas meias azuis estão no fundo da segunda gaveta.

- Ah... Achei.

Benjamin ficou satisfeito e soltou meio seio com uma espécie de grunhido e abriu um sorriso preguiçoso. Ele soltou um "mamama" direto, não era como se tivesse me chamando de mãe, bebês dessa fase imitam sons, mas Edward saiu do banheiro nesse momento e me deu um olhar traído porque estava comemorando como se ele tivesse me chamado. Deixei-o com Edward e fui tirar a gosma do meu cabelo e precisava comer alguma coisa. Sophie escolheu esse momento para entrar no quarto e fazer charme com o pai. Fiquei rindo dos argumentos dela contra o castigo.

- Papai eu duvido que princesas como eu fiquem de castigo. – disse e eu segurei a risada quando sai do banho me enrolando no roupão e indo para o quarto. – Mãe, princesas ficam de castigo?

- Claro que sim. Princesas que dão ataques por bobeira merecem ser repreendidas. – respondi e ela fez uma careta jogando-se na cama com um grunhido. Benjamin imitou o som e ficou rindo. Sophie não gostou disso e deu língua.

- Quanto tempo, papai? Quero ver tevê.

- Eu ainda não sei. – Edward respondeu e beijou a barriga dela, falando um monte de barulho que rapidamente ela estava se contorcendo de cocegas. – Dá um beijo no papai e diz que me ama?

- Não! – gritou rindo.

- Diz ou eu não paro!

- Não digo nada!

- Então desejo a você uma sessão de cosquinhas furiosas!

Ela estava rindo tanto, mas tanto, que Benjamin começou a soltar gargalhadas e outros sons animados só de observar a cena e se agitar querendo fazer parte. A cena era muito linda e me deixou sorridente e relaxada. Troquei de roupa e anunciei que iria descer para comer. Sophie não nega comida em hipótese nenhuma e veio comigo. Edward pegou Benjamin e me seguiu também. Os meninos quando me viram passar também vieram atrás e não sei porque tive a visão de uma galinha com pintinhos seguindo. Balancei a cabeça e deixei de lado. Eles eram a minha família e precisam de mim... Assim como eu precisava deles.

Mais tarde, coloquei os quatro sentados à mesa para fazer exercícios de casa. Edward estava monitorando Joe e Nate, que por estarem na mesma série, queriam copiar as respostas do outro no exercício de matemática. Me ocupei com cola, jornal , papel crepom e canetinhas no exercício chato de Sophie. Essas professoras não tem mais nada para fazer além de inventar essas palhaçadas que dão trabalho e melecam tudo. Gabe tinha dificuldades em inglês, então, quando Nate e Joe terminaram, Edward sentou do lado dele e ficou explicando várias coisas que parecia que a mente do menino ia dar nó. Benjamin ficou quieto o tempo todo, ocupado descobrindo seu corpo e colocando seus brinquedos macios na boca.

- Todo mundo vem pra cá hoje? – Nate perguntou quando comecei a esquentar os salgados que Maggie fez.

- Seu pai vai sair com vocês e nós mulheres ficaremos em casa. – respondi e ele começou a me ajudar – Como anda Joe na escola?

- Eu tenho que contar?

- Estou preocupada com ele, Nate.

- Isso não seria traição?

- Não, porque não estou pedindo que dedure seu primo por maldade. – disse um pouco irritada e depois parei e olhei para Nate – Só quero saber se ele está bem. Diga que sim ou não.

- No meu ponto de vista é não. – murmurou encolhendo os ombros – Gabe está pior. – disse mais baixo. – Ele não senta com os amigos dele, fica sozinho na sala e na hora dos intervalos está com um livro. Tem um garoto na escola que ficou implicando com ele e tudo mais, só que ele não nos falou nada. Estudamos em prédios diferentes, só o vejo de vez em quando porque Joe reclama, mas ele fica meio que preocupado. Nós encontramos esse menino e meio que dissemos para ele se afastar.

Não quis aprofundar o assunto porque eu tinha certeza que eles bateram no garoto. Nate estava se desenvolvendo de uma forma absurda mesmo sendo jovem. A luta estava levando-o a crescer e definir, estando muito parecido com Edward e em pouco tempo ele estará maior que eu, já que os ombros dele estão a três dedos do meu. Não falamos mais sobre o assunto porque Sophie veio saltitando em nossa direção querendo ajudar a arrumar as coisas também. Ela estava na fase de reproduzir tudo que ouvia com detalhes sórdidos. Edward e eu estávamos evitando falar algumas coisas perto dos seus ouvidos atentos.

Terminei de arrumar tudo, subi para dar um banho em Benjamin porque ele fez o favor de se babar todo e como teríamos visitas, ele precisava estar cheirosinho. Sua bagunça no banho com Sophie foi uma graça que Edward precisou filmar. Os dois na banheira do nosso quarto jogando água para todo lado, mexendo em brinquedos foi muito bonitinho. Ela estava incentivando-o a bater na água e jogar tudo pro alto, assim como imitava os gestos com reflexo, querendo ficar de pé e sacodir as pernocas gordinhas, ele imitava os sons que ela fazia.

A brincadeira deixou os dois cansados. Sophie dormiu só de calcinha e meias logo assim que terminei de pentear seus cabelos. Benjamin dormiu de fralda, uma cuequinha azul linda e meias. Deixei-os em seus lugares e avisei para os meninos controlarem a excitação perto dos quartos. Encontrei Edward no quarto, muito lindo em sua roupa de sair e fiquei parada pensando que talvez devesse tirar a roupa dele toda e ter meu caminho. Vai que dá tempo...

- Você vai ficar bem? – Edward perguntou me abraçando apertado, com as mãos na minha bunda. – Eles vão chegar em breve e então se me disser que não quer que eu vá...

- Você não quer ir, não é? – sussurrei beijando seu pescoço e dando uma mordida no seu queixo e em seguida no seu lábio inferior. Ele gemeu baixinho e me puxou ainda mais para perto e senti sua animação contra minha barriga.

- Não. – grunhiu quando comecei a massageá-lo por cima da calça e parei tentando animá-lo para sair. Eu realmente queria ter uma despedida de solteira com minhas amigas. Era um momento importante e um marco, quase um rito de passagem.

- Vá se divertir com seus amigos. Seu irmão está podendo ficar conosco e isso será bom.

- Tudo bem. Comportem-se. Sophie será meus olhos e ouvidos esta noite, ela me contará tudo.

- Isso é um jogo injusto. Quem vai tomar conta de você? Talvez deva mandar Nate para que ele possa me contar tudo.

- Nada vai acontecer... Eu totalmente não confio nas loucas das suas amigas. – murmurou beijando-me lentamente, me deixando bastante animada – Seria bom passar a noite inteira beijando você, amando você, sentindo você vir... Gemer no meu ouvido, sussurrar todas aquelas coisas que sabe que me deixa louco.

- Eu sei que você ama ouvir o quão é gostoso, que só você me deixa louca, que amo a maneira que você sabe fazer amor e também sabe me foder muito bem. – sussurrei abrindo seu cinto e em seguida sua calça. – Talvez você queira um pouco de diversão com sua futura mulher?

- Tire sua roupa. – mandou e rapidamente obedeci. Ele fechou a porta do quarto com a chave – Seja silenciosa.

- Vou tentar. – sorri empurrando-o para cama enquanto ele tirava a camisa e os sapatos. – Sente-se aqui. – pedi e ajoelhei entre suas pernas, tirando meia por meia e em seguida puxando sua calça com a cueca junto. – Uhn... – cantarolei acariciando seu cumprimento. Edward nu era lindo. Edward nu e ereto era uma perdição completa. Sorri para seu corpo arrepiado e lambi meus lábios levando-o a minha boca.

- Porra, Bella.

- Você disse que deveríamos ser silenciosos. – sussurrei sorrindo.

- Eu não consigo ficar... Ah porra. – murmurou e envolvi em toda minha boca, levando-o mais fundo. – Bella...

Olhei em seus olhos sugando-o e tirando com um barulho estalado. Edward grunhiu e fechou os olhos e coloquei sua mão no meu cabelo, parar aumentar meu estimulo. Era muito bom e gostoso vê-lo completamente incoerente por minha causa, em compensação, não queria que gozasse assim. Não tínhamos muito tempo.

- Pronta? – sussurrou me pegando no colo.

- Sempre. – respondi deixando que me preenchesse.

Colei minha testa com a sua, rebolando em seu colo e olhando em seus olhos me lançando tanto desejo e amor que meu coração passou a bater mais rápido ainda. Sem nos desconectar, ele me girou e me colocou deitada de costas na cama, movimentando-se mais rápido, mais forte e sussurrando muitas coisas picantes que estava me levando ao delírio. Esse homem tão perfeito seria meu marido e só de pensar nisso, com todas as emoções que o sexo deixava a flor da pele, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- O que houve? Amor? – Edward sussurrou parando dentro de mim. A sensação era boa, mas eu queria mais.

- Não pare! – praticamente gritei e ele riu, continuando – Estou emocionada porque eu te amo, apenas isso. – sussurrei puxando-o pela nuca – E você vai ser totalmente _meu_.

- Minha. _Só minha_. Minha mulher. – Edward rosnou impulsionando com mais força e colapsei em meu orgasmo. – Eu amo sentir você... Só pra mim. É tudo meu. – resmungou e eu estava perdida em um mundo colorido, com todas as minhas terminações nervosas em choque e minhas veias com um rastro de fogo. – Oh baby.

- Tudo seu, amor. – sussurrei acalmando minhas respirações e ele desabou em cima de mim.

Edward esperou que tivesse pronta para poder descermos juntos. Já ouvia nossos amigos ruidosos na sala esperando a nossa presença. Sophie e Benjamin continuavam dormindo e realmente não tive problema, porque as coisas acabariam tarde e seria bom que estivessem descansados. Apenas Emmett, Esme e Carlisle estavam na sala. Meu cunhado era tão ruidoso que parecia que havia vinte pessoas ali dentro.

- Cadê meu afilhado? Estou louco de saudades dele. – disse assim que me viu. Sorri para Gabe sentado ao lado dele com um sorrisão enorme.

- Ele está dormindo. – respondi e ouvi um chorinho – Estava.

- Vou buscá-lo. – Edward levantou e sentei no lugar que ele estava. – Cadê os meninos?

- Terminando de se arrumar, tia. – Gabe cantarolou animadamente e meu coração ficou apertado com seu comportamento na frente do pai.

- Bella, querida. Será que nós poderíamos ter um momento na segunda-feira, antes de vocês viajarem? – Esme perguntou verificando algo em seu celular.

- Podemos almoçar juntas? Pela manhã eu preciso levar Sophie e Benjamin a uma consulta.

- Jesus, o que você tem no leite? Essa criança está cheia de dobrinhas! – Emmett disse pegando meu bebê sonolento no colo – Sete quilos?

- Sete e oitocentas gramas. – respondi orgulhosa do peso dele.

- Vai lutar como seu pai e seu irmão?

Todos os adultos ficaram ao redor de Benjamin no colo de Emmett. Subi para verificar os meninos e parei antes de bater, ouvindo a conversa deles.

- Cara, seu pai está aí. Você não vai descer? – Nate perguntou.

- Não. Não quero falar com ele e fingir que está tudo bem.

- Joe...

- Minha mãe sequer liga pra mim pra saber se estou bem. Gabe só dorme ou só lê. E é tudo culpa dele. Não tenho que falar e sorrir. Não quero. – respondeu mais grosseiramente e fiquei parada na porta sem reação.

- Ele está tentando melhorar...

- Por ele mesmo. Porque tio Edward bloqueou tudo. Eu ouvi a conversa dele no telefone antes de sair de casa, tá sem dinheiro, sem nada. Vovô e tio Edward estão segurando a grana porque não querem que ele faça mais besteira. Você acha mesmo que é por mim? Por Gabe? Ou mais ainda... Pela minha mãe?

- Minha mãe deve vir aqui me chamar, eu preciso descer e cumprimentar todo mundo. – Nate disse baixinho – O que eu falo?

- Diz pra tia Bella que eu estou me sentindo mal e fiquei deitado. – respondeu simplesmente e bati na porta para não ser pega ouvindo.

- Ei meninos, hora de descer. Estou esperando vocês lá embaixo. – disse e sai de lá rapidamente com o coração doendo e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Fui direto para cozinha, qualquer coisa estava verificando as comidas e tudo mais. Deixei que algumas lágrimas escapassem porque meus nervos estavam à flor da pele e qualquer coisa me deixava assim. Essa situação das crianças estava me destruindo e me deixando totalmente perdida sobre o que fazer. Da cozinha pude ouvir a gargalhada de Benjamin e isso trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto.

- Ai está você! Fui lá em cima te procurar quando Nate desceu. Joe não está se sentindo bem, mas eu não acredito – disse abrindo a geladeira – Quer beber uma cerveja comigo? Você gosta da Erdinger? – perguntou e sequei meu rosto e funguei para virar e encará-lo. – Ei, o que houve? Você está chorando de novo? – perguntou fechando a geladeira e virei sorrindo. – Fala pra mim.

- Estou com os nervos à flor da pele. – respondi o mais honestamente que pude – Um pouco sensível também.

- Tem certeza? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei? – verificou secando minhas lágrimas com os polegares – Preciso que fique bem.

- Estou bem. Sério. – murmurei abraçando-o – Agora, cadê aquela cerveja que me ofereceu?

Rapidamente a casa estava cheia. Os homens estavam fazendo hora, comendo e bebendo com suas mulheres. Lauren chegou mostrando seu anel de noivado e todas nós gritamos desesperadamente de alegria. Benjamin resolveu imitar e ficou gritando junto, puxando o cabelo de Esme com força. Sophie acordou nesse momento e desceu do jeito que estava para brigar conosco o que foi muito engraçado. Os homens resolveram zoar e aconselhar Mike e Edward e fui vestir minha princesa emburradinha de sono.

- Me dá um beijo? – pedi suavemente e ela riu, jogando os bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço e prendeu as pernocas gostosas na minha cintura – Te amo, princesa.

- Eu também, mamãe. – sorriu me dando um beijo estalado, molhado e muito gostoso.

Depois de alimentá-la, os homens anunciaram que era hora de ir. Nate e Rebecca estavam em uma competição de polegar e foram interrompidos. Joe desceu direto para saída, dando um beijo rápido no rosto de sua mãe – que estava silenciosa e introspectiva com todo mundo. Gabe me abraçou e sussurrou um obrigado que não entendi e saiu.

- Tchau tia. Vou cuidar dele, tá? E ah, vê se não apronta que amanhã de manhã você tem uma surpresa. – Joe disse com um sorriso de quem estava aprontando.

- O que você fez? – perguntei fingindo estar irritada – Não deixa seu tio beber muito e tire as mulheres de perto dele. E qualquer coisa me liga na hora.

- Fica calma mulher, nós somos homens, do mesmo time e não traímos a confiança alheia. – disse com uma voz mais grossa e bati na nuca dele colocando-o pra fora e puxando Edward para dentro – Eu te amo. Até mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde... Sem mais choros, ok?

- Vou deixar para amanhã. – sorri beijando-o levemente e os observei partir.

Cheguei na sala e encontrei Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Lauren, Joanne, Rebecca, Kim, Claire e Bree com sorrisos maldosos e várias caixas com algumas coisas espalhadas ao redor. No estante que fui até a porta, elas mudaram o formato dos sofás e trocaram algumas coisas de lugar, dando um espaço misterioso ali na frente.

- Seja o que for, a resposta é não. – disse em minha defesa e Alice veio com uma venda na minha direção. - Preservem a inocência da Rebecca. Sinceramente, estou com medo de vocês.

- Quando for a hora, Rebecca vai subir e ficar com as crianças lá em cima, já combinamos isso. – Joanne respondeu levantando e colocou uma cadeira no centro da sala – Agora Bella, sente-se aqui e aproveite sua última noite solteira.

- Eu sou mãe, ok. Estou amamentando e tenho uma menininha que reproduz tudo que ouve e vê.

Seja o que Deus quiser.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 37 – A Thousand Years**

_Música: A Thousand Years (Cover – Versão Instrumental)_

www Youtube com/ watch?v =QgaTQ5- XfMM

_._

_._

_._

Sentei na cadeira no centro da sala dando um sorriso tranquilizador a Sophie, que estava me dando um olhar assustado com a venda na mão de Alice. Elas estavam rindo demais e sabia que o que estavam planejando seria memorável. Deixei que tapassem meus olhos e começaram a brincadeira de adivinhar os presentes que trouxeram. De repente, uma música animada começou a tocar de forma ambiente e a primeira caixa foi colocada em minhas mãos. Parecia ter mais ou menos trinta centímetros e era leve. Busquei com meus dedos a ponta do embrulho e antes sacodi, ouvindo apenas o baque surdo de algo leve contra o papelão.

- Posso tocar para adivinhar? – perguntei esperançosamente. Eu sabia que a resposta seria negativa.

- Mamãe, é uma... – Sophie disse e sua boca foi tapada.

- Sem contar e estragar a brincadeira. – Bree disse e deu um gritinho – Ela me mordeu.

- Sophie, sem morder a amiga da mamãe – repreendi levemente segurando o sorriso.

- Nate disse que quando alguém tapar a minha boca é para morder. – argumentou sendo petulante como sempre.

- Ele disse quando Joe tapar sua boca, você pode morder. – retruquei e ela ficou quieta. Pela risada de todas, sabia que estava fazendo beicinho – Filha, suba e vá assistir desenhos. Aproveita que a sala de televisão é só sua.

- Vem Sophie, eu te ajudo lá em cima. – Rebecca disse e provavelmente as duas saíram da sala.

- Meu filho?

- Explorando a boca com os dedos. – Esme respondeu em tom orgulhoso.

- Dê a chupeta a ele, por favor.

- Não distraia a brincadeira, Bella. Descubra o presente. – Kim disse e dei a língua como resposta.

- Quem me deu isso? – perguntei para ajudar a descobrir o que era.

- Eu que dei. É algo bom e bonito. – Esme respondeu suavemente e fiquei aliviada, riscando todos os objetos sexuais da lista. Esme gostava de...

- Oh, é lingerie! Provavelmente calcinha e sutiã de renda ou seda! – disse animada e elas riram.

- Acertou. Como você chegou a conclusão?

- Ela é minha sogra, jamais me daria algo além disso. Duvido que sequer pensa que o filho dela faz sexo.

- Exatamente. Os filhos dele foram feitos pela força do pensamento. – Esme brincou e balancei a cabeça rindo e de acordo.

- E que força do pensamento. O cara fez três filhos, imagina se ele usasse certa parte do corpo? – Kim brincou e nós gargalhamos. – Ela só concorda porque é ciumenta e pensa o mesmo das crias.

- Eu é que sei. – ouvi Rebecca murmurar e todas elas riram alto. Virei meu rosto em direção ao som da sua voz e fiz uma careta – Subindo novamente. Apenas passando. – disse rápido fingindo estar com medo e elas riram mais ainda.

- Nate, infelizmente, é muito parecido com o pai e ele já é grandinho. Agora Benjamin totalmente irá para o mosteiro. Talvez seja um padre, ainda dá tempo de inserir a religião na vida dele com bastante força. – murmurei baixinho e elas não me deram crédito.

- Vou fazê-lo dormir e já volto. – Esme disse e pelo barulho dos saltos, saiu da sala. Quase desejei boa sorte, ele tinha tirado um cochilo, não estava no clima para dormir.

- E quem me deu isso? – perguntei passando minhas mãos e era uma caixa redonda. O que estava dentro era um pouco pesado e fez um barulho estranho quando sacodi. – Uhn... Pode cheirar?

- Eu que dei... – Lauren murmurou com um sorriso. Bom... O que será?

- Nunca ouvi falar que despedidas de solteiras tinha essa tortura. A noiva não precisa se divertir? – questionei ficando irritada porque não tinha ideia do que era. O que Lauren me daria? – Desisto. Paga prenda?

- A prenda seria virar uns copinhos de tequila, mas você é precoce e está amamentando. – Lauren respondeu animadamente.

- Benjamin mama na mamadeira, será que não pode? – Bree perguntou com esperança de me ver bêbada.

- Só pode um gole ou outro. Nada de bebedeiras, meu bebê ainda tem dois meses alimentando-se assim. – respondi cortando o barato delas. – Então não tem castigo.

- Você que pensa. – Lauren colocou algo no meu colo – Ensine como fazer um boquete.

- O QUÊ? – gritei tirando a minha venda e pegando o enorme vibrador de cor preta na minha mão – Sério? Qual o tamanho disso? Minha boca se dividiria em dois... Não tem garganta profunda sem morrer sufocada com isso. De quem é?

- Seu. – Alice respondeu – Meu presente para conter seu mal humor quando Edward precisar viajar.

- Eu não preciso de um vibrador, meu futuro marido é muito bom de cama. – respondi enfezada e a caixa no meu colo começou a vibrar. – O que é isso? – gritei abrindo e vi que tinha um vibrador ovo e uma calcinha vibratória dentro – Gente! Edward vai jogar isso tudo no fogo! É bem capaz dele ter ciúmes disso aqui! – sacodi o pênis de plástico na minha mão. – Que vergonha, vocês iriam me dar isso na frente de Esme?

- Ela entendeu a dica e saiu.

- Eu não vou chupar isso aqui! – resmunguei jogando o vibrador assustador em cima de Lauren – Me aguarde vadia, vai chegar a sua vez. – ameacei inutilmente porque ela continuou sorrindo maliciosamente e então a música do Justin Timberlake começou a tocar. – Aumenta! Vamos dançar! Meu lindo Justin! – gritei saltando no meu lugar e Alice aumentou o som. Elas estavam bebendo e eu era a única no suco e eventualmente dando uns goles em um vinho, mas nada exagerado.

As meninas reuniram para me dar a caixa que carinhosamente chamei de perversão, mas segundo Joanne, o nome real era "A Caixa do Casamento Duradouro". Dentro dela haviam muitas coisas com as quais não sabia se corava de vergonha ou se chorava pela, de certa forma, atenção em me aconselhar com meu casamento para que dê certo. Ela e Esme escreveram um livro dando dicas de problemas diários, vários conselhos e até mesmo receitas! Meu coração se apertou com o gesto, minha mãe não estava aqui para realizar nada disso por mim, mas Deus ou o destino enviou essas mulheres maravilhosas para fazer a minha noite.

A pista de dança improvisada estava bastante frequentada, assim como todas as coisas que estavam prontas para comer. Quem disse que modelos não comem? Rosalie manteve-se reservada, bebendo um pouco, conversando educadamente, mas sem ficar realmente participativa. Eu apostava todos os meus dedos que ela tinha tomado remédios para dormir só porque iria encontrar com Emmett. Resolvi não pensar nisso e acabar com minha noite. Coloquei minha pequena para dormir, percebendo que Rebecca também estava cochilando no sofá da sala de televisão.

- Bella? Belliiiinha. – Alice cantou completamente bêbada. – Sente aqui docinho, a noite ainda não terminou.

- Nós não passamos dessa fase? – gemi jogando-me de qualquer jeito na cadeira. Por um momento observei que haviam coisas estranhas no chão da sala, mas a luz apagou e essas coisas estranhas eram pequenos refletores que começaram a girar com uma luz azul e outra vermelha. - O que vocês fizeram? – perguntei com a garganta seca. Uma fumaça veio do fundo da sala e eu estava querendo descobrir que diabos ia saltar em cima de mim.

Com uma música sensual e agitada, um cara alto saiu dançando da neblina, levando minhas amigas a loucura. Segurei firme na cadeira não acreditando que as loucas tinham mesmo contrato com um gogo boy vestido de cowboy rebolando.

- Você é Isabella Swan? – disse com uma voz grossa que me fez tremer. As meninas gritaram em delírio quando ele piscou e sorriu na minha direção. Balancei a cabeça de acordo. – Então hoje é a sua última noite para tocar outro homem e estou aqui para realizar seus desejos... – ronronou e engoli seco. Sinceramente, se Edward chega aqui... – Assista seu show, baby. Hoje a noite é nossa. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu realmente senti seu hálito quente contra meu rosto e por um momento achei que ele iria me beijar.

Afastando-se apenas um pouco de mim, pude ver na minha visão periférica minha sogra com uma taça de bebida na mão balançar de acordo com o ritmo e olhar de forma apreciativa para o bonito cara rebolando a minha frente. Abri minha boca em choque porque não havia nada estranho ou vulgar em sua dança. Era sexy pra caramba e ele parecia ter nascido exatamente para isso. Toda saliva sumiu da minha boca e de repente a sala estava muito quente. Edward vai me matar. Com seu cinto preto, calças justas mostrando as pernas bastante torneadas, ele rasgou a sua camisa e quase cai da cadeira quando puxou minhas mãos e colocou na sua barriga. Minha nossa senhora, ele é totalmente definido. Eu nunca tinha encostado em uma barriga tanquinho desse jeito e pareciam pequenas pedras um pouco macias sobre a palma da minha mão. Descendo até quase estar de joelhos a minha frente, minhas mãos pararam em seus ombros e ele me ergueu rápido, colocando meu corpo com o dele. Foi impossível não soltar um gritinho que foi abafado com o delírio das meninas.

Meus filhos vão acordar e isso vai acabar se continuar nesse ritmo. Foi impossível não ofegar feito uma cadela no cio quando senti suas mãos pressionando minha cintura e me obrigando a dançar no ritmo. Tá certo, uma dança, que ninguém tire fotos disso. Edward vai me comer viva. Minha mortificação maior era a presença da mãe dele ali, mas ela era a primeira a me incentivar a jogar junto. Meus olhos iam saltar da minha órbita a qualquer momento e com toda certeza percebendo meu nervosismo, ele estava sendo irritantemente sensual, movimentando-se contra meu corpo e eu esperava que a protuberância que volta e meia me tocava, fosse apenas a fivela do seu cinto.

Para minha sorte a música acabou e ele passou dando atenção às meninas. Levantei com as pernas bambas pensando em matar Alice, mas ela estava literalmente agarrada a ele, tentando se equilibrar e equilibrar sua bebida. Virei uma taça de vinho branco de uma vez só e engoli alguns salgadinhos, me escondendo na escuridão. Lembrei de verificar meu celular e tinha várias mensagens de Edward. As primeiras eram tão românticas que cheguei a encostar na parede suspirando de puro prazer e as últimas estavam xingando o filha da puta seminu que estava dançando na minha sala. Oh merda, como ele sabia? Abri meu instagram e a primeira foto era uma postagem de Kim e ainda tinha me marcado!

- Kim, apaga a foto! Apaga! Edward vai chegar aqui cuspindo fogo.

- Não vai nada... - disse com desdém - Ethan disse que a noite deles seria divertida.

- O que vocês sabem que eu não sei? - perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura e elas riram dando os ombros em coletivo - Bom, então dança. Dança até não poder mais! - gritei para o rapaz que tinha ido trocar de fantasia. - Espera! Ele vai dançar em cima de mim? - gritei me escondendo atrás do sofá. - Oh meu Deus, olha a barriga dele! – gritei com a luz mais clara. Meu celular começou a tocar e era meu futuro marido.

- ISABELLA! – Edward gritou e o barulho de onde ele estava era muito alto – Que merda é essa?

- A culpa não é minha. Estou praticamente presa aqui com esse homem... – murmurei me sentindo um pouco zonza com Edward gritando coisas incoerentes e o cara, muito gostoso por sinal, uhn eu já disse isso, dançar na minha direção. Sem contar os gritos das meninas na sala, a música, as luzes... – Amor?

- Não dance com ele. – pediu baixinho e senti sua angústia.

- Tudo bem.

- Espera, é Edward? – Alice gritou pegando meu telefone. Ela estava um pouco alterada pelo álcool – Olha aqui. Essa noite é dela. Divirta-se aí. – gritou e eu fiquei realmente chocada. Ser a única sóbria entre elas estava me deixando meio careta, mas o cara dançando na minha direção com aquela cueca de tiras finas estava me assustando.

- Ai meu Deus! – Rebecca meio que deu um gritinho na porta – Ele tá nu! – disse com os olhos arregalados. Ele sorriu e todas as bêbadas gargalharam – Oh... Meu Deus – murmurou e garota iria entrar em estado de choque, pelo amor de Deus, ela tem onze anos. – Benjamin está aos berros e Sophie também. O barulho está muito alto lá em cima. – disse baixinho olhando nos meus olhos e rapidamente sai da sala pedindo que elas diminuíssem o som.

Cheguei a ficar zonza de quem socorrer primeiro, mas só de estar fora da zona de perigo eu estava bastante aliviada. Fiz com que os dois adormecessem novamente e vi que estava bem tarde. Já passava das duas da manhã. Quando desci novamente, as meninas estavam catando a bagunça e nenhum sinal da barriga de tanquinho pela minha casa. Agradeci a todas que apesar de tudo, a noite foi divertida e definitivamente memorável. Despedi-me de todas e apenas minhas damas de honra estariam aqui cedo para passar o dia de beleza comigo.

Tomei um banho para tirar todo suor e até mesmo o toque do cara do meu corpo e deitei na cama me perguntando se Edward demoraria muito. Apesar de cansada e sonolenta, não estava conseguindo dormir com a adrenalina do meu corpo e pelo simples fato que me casaria em algumas horas.

- Vocês não precisam me segurar. Eu estou bem. – Edward disse de forma arrastada e ouvi a risada dos meninos - Não bebi quase nada.

- Sim, tia Bella ama a versão drunkward. – Joe respondeu e Nate riu alto. – Ok, já que você pode andar sozinho...

- Eu posso. E eu vou. – a determinação bêbada do meu noivo falou mais alto e ouvi o som de algo quebrado – Merda, quem colocou essa mesa no meio do caminho?

- Pai, ela não está no meio do caminho... E ela sempre ficou aí. Você acabou de quebrar o vaso italiano da mamãe... Ela vai te matar. – Nate murmurou e eu tive a visão do meu vaso favorito, que ganhei do meu avô em uma das suas visitas. Simplesmente era um pedacinho de Milão dentro da minha casa.

- Puff... Bella é toda de promessa. – Edward bateu palma e senti vontade de chutá-lo, mas ouvir sua conversa arrastada era mais divertido – Porém, para que não tenha um falecimento precoce, vocês vão descer e pegar as coisas para limpar esta bagunça.

- Você que está bêbado e quebrou. Nós temos que limpar? – Joe argumentou ultrajado – Prefiro acordar a tia Bella e vê-la matá-lo lentamente aqui no corredor. – retrucou e tapei minha boca para não rir.

- Sim. Desça agora ou eu falo que você fez qualquer coisa que ela não gosta e aí você é quem morre. – Edward estava sorrindo. Só pela sua voz podia saber isso e mesmo alegrinho, ele sabia manipular as crianças – Limpem direito. Até amanhã.

- Isso é exploração de menor. – ouvi Nate sussurrar e depois os passos deles afastaram de perto da porta.

Fingi que estava dormindo porque eu simplesmente não queria encarar o drunkward tarado agora. Ele tomou banho, escovou os dentes e jogou-se ao meu lado só de cueca. Normalmente ele não dormia assim porque Sophie entrava no nosso quarto o tempo todo, mas amanhã iria certificar que ela não visse o pai no estado que acorda. Às vezes ele sequer tira o travesseiro da cintura ou vira de bruços para esconder sua animação. Nossa princesa já entrou no meio de um momento no qual ambos explorávamos as partes do outro com as mãos, tudo porque paramos de trancar a porta desde que Benjamin nasceu.

Edward deitou pressionando minhas costas em seu peito, colocou a mão entre minhas pernas como de costume e me deu um beijo no ombro completamente carinhoso. Tenho certeza que me cheirou. Revirei os olhos rindo baixinho e acariciei seu braço, mas pela sua respiração pesada ele já estava dormindo. Ouvi a conversa dos meninos tentando limpar a bagunça do corredor sem fazer barulho e eles estavam irritados com Edward. O restante da minha noite foi cochilando e acordando com a mente agitada, querendo levantar para fazer as coisas e, por volta das cinco e meia da manhã, senti uma mão babada no meu rosto e um gorgolejo animado.

- Mamãe odeia ser acordada. – Sophie disse rabugenta.

- Hoje é um dia especial. – Gabe sussurrou calmamente.

- Ela ainda vai ficar irritada. – retrucou bocejando.

- Vai Benjamin, acorda a mamãe. – Nate incentivou e minha criança me deu um tapão no rosto – Agora ela fica irritada.

- O que vocês querem? – gemi tentando não rir.

- Temos uma surpresa. – Nate sussurrou com um sorriso enorme.

- Achei a venda! E o tampão! – Joe entrou no quarto com um sorriso de ofuscar o sol.

- De jeito nenhum que vou confiar a minha vida a você. – disse e ele riu não ficando nenhum pouco ofendido. – Ok. Não me deixem cair. – murmurei e percebi que Edward sequer tinha se mexido com o barulho deles.

As crianças me conduziram animadamente pela casa. Joe teve cuidado dobrado comigo na escada e me puxaram para algum canto que não pude reconhecer. O tampão de ouvidos me impedia de ouvir claramente, mas só conseguia identificar a voz deles. Assim que minha visão foi liberada, fui abraçada por alguém que só o cheiro já me fazia saber quem era: Vovô. Ele tinha dito que não sabia se poderia vir para meu casamento. Apenas Alec e Jane confirmaram a vinda. Minha prima não pode ser minha dama devido a distância e não tinha como preparar o vestido e tudo mais. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e assim que me afastei um pouco vi todos eles sorrindo pra mim.

- Que surpresa maravilhosa. Eu imaginei que iria casar sem vocês aqui. – murmurei abraçando Demetri e em seguida sendo espremida pelos meus primos. Como sentia falta deles.

- Agradeça a esses bons garotos que cuidaram de tudo para ser uma surpresa para você. – Vovô apontou para Nate e Joe.

- Obrigada. Vocês são incríveis. – murmurei abraçando-os apertado e Benjamin gritou me segurando. – Estou tão feliz. Acho que vou chorar o dia inteiro.

- Nós também fizemos o café da manhã, mamãe. – Sophie disse puxando a barra da minha camiseta e peguei-a no colo – Eu fiz waffle na máquina com Nate. E tem seu iogurte favorito com frutas secas.

- É uma festa? – Edward apareceu vestido, porém, sonolento. – Olá a todos. Que felicidade em vê-los.

- Você não sabia?

- Sabia do quê? – retrucou antes de me dar um beijo estalado nos lábios. Sophie pulou para o colo dele para ser paparicada, é claro.

Balancei a cabeça e peguei Benjamin de Nate, seguindo todos eles para cozinha. As crianças tinham feito uma verdadeira zona, mas a mesa estava linda. Tinha flores, corações e tudo que poderia imaginar de gostoso. Joe fritou quase uma cartela de ovos, ou mais e enfeitou com tiras de bacon bem tostadas. Fiquei impressionada com suas habilidades na cozinha. Edward preparou a massa para fazer panquecas porque isso era a única coisa que não tinha.

- Dê esse garoto aqui. – Vovô pediu com um sorriso – Ele está enorme e forte como um homem deve ser.

- Ele é lindo demais, Bella. Fico babando as fotos que você manda. – Jane suspirou olhando para meu príncipe – E então? Temos uma creche da mamãe ou algo assim? – sussurrou inclinando a cabeça em direção aos meninos, que faziam uma competição de quem montava uma casa com as torradas. Só deixei que brincassem com a comida porque eles comeriam tudo depois. E por incrível que pareça, Alec estava vencendo. Eterna criança.

- Algo assim. Longuíssima história. – suspirei brincando com minhas frutas secas.

- Mãe, coloca essa coisinha laranja com mel aqui? – Sophie pediu ficando de joelhos na sua cadeira mais alta.

- Você vai cair, senta direito. – alertei pegando a fruta que pediu e o vidro de mel – Além do mais, isso chama damasco. É uma fruta que mamãe adora quando seca.

- Por que tomate seco é molhado e essa fruta não? – perguntou arrastando o pedaço de damasco pelo prato, lambuzando de mel e enfiando na boca de uma vez só.

- Não sei. – respondi honestamente e ela deu um sorrisinho encolhendo os ombros.

Jane estava me observando atentamente e virou para frente para comer. Benjamin agora estava no colo de Alec, que realmente estava ignorando todo mundo para brincar com ele e Demetri estava concentrado no sorriso do meu filho.

- Panquecas fresquinhas. – Edward estabeleceu um prato na mesa com uma pilha enorme.

O café da manhã em família, apesar de divertido e extremamente gostoso, não acalmou meus nervos de noiva. Limpamos a mesa e a cozinha juntos, sorri para Maggie e Maria que chegaram ao mesmo tempo e vieram me dar um abraço antes do dia se apertar. De repente, minhas madrinhas que saíram da minha casa tropeçando os pés algumas horas atrás, entraram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alice, Lauren e Rosalie estavam sorridentes e os meninos pareciam que tinha visto uma estrela cadente vendo a mãe bastante bonita e sorridente. Fiquei um pouco confusa, mas o fato de Emmett entrar igualmente sorridente me deu a resposta. Os quatro se abraçaram por um tempo e foi bonitinho, se Joe não tivesse fugido do toque do pai.

- Vamos subir? Está na hora de começar o dia da noiva.

- O pessoal do spa já chegou?

- O carro deles entrou junto com o nosso. Eles ficaram para fazer a verificação com os seguranças. – Lauren respondeu animada e foi cumprimentar minha família.

- Então... Como vocês estão bem? Sério, eu pensei que teria um noivo que casaria com um saquinho do lado e madrinhas passando mal de ressaca. – perguntei realmente curiosa.

- Estou acostumada. – Alice deu os ombros.

- Surpreendentemente bem. – Rosalie murmurou e Emmett olhou para o rosto dela com o maior sorriso. Ugh, alguém tirou o atraso.

- Eu estou maravilhosa.

- Depois de dois litros de coca-cola. – Mike murmurou e Lauren virou o rosto na direção dele, que abriu um sorriso bonito. Ela imediatamente derreteu e sorriu também.

Edward me abraçou apertado antes de nos despedirmos para o dia. Ele ficaria com Benjamin enquanto Sophie subiria comigo para ter um dia digno da princesa que é. Foi divertido vê-la dar gritinhos para quantidade de esmaltes da manicure e literalmente mexeu em todas as maletas de maquiagem, assim como os produtos de cabelo. Me senti uma rainha, porque fui tratada com muito mimo. Massagens deliciosas em cada mínima parte do meu corpo relaxou minhas tensões de noiva. Eu queria vestir meu vestido e ficar como criança andando com ele para todo lado porque era perfeito.

Nós bebemos mimosas e comemos petiscos deliciosos. Sophie estava maravilhada com as massagens e ficou quietinha quando fizeram sua unha junto comigo. Ela amou a cor rosa claro nos seus dedos gordinhos e eu queria apertá-la até sufocar. Minha fofinha. Já com seu cabelo, precisei suborná-la com uma trufa para ficar quieta enquanto o rapaz fixava seu coque alto e passava spray nos cachos. Conforme o dia foi passando, a agitação começava a ficar intensa e passei a me sentir meio deprimida... Noivas tinham mães nesse momento dando últimos conselhos. Noivas tinham um pai para levar até o futuro marido. Não que tenha me arrependido de caminhar sozinha até Edward, afinal, meu avô conseguiu compreender meus motivos, então, estava tudo bem.

- Eu espero que seu casamento com meu filho seja maravilhoso. – Esme sussurrou fechando meu vestido. Ela estava linda com um vestido magenta e os cabelos gloriosos como sempre. – Sei que moram juntos e se dão bem nas coisas do dia-a-dia, mas casamento não é fácil. Ser esposa de um homem de negócios envolve muita coisa, principalmente quando se tem a sua própria vida profissional e filhos. Eu amo que tenha adotado meus netos como seus filhos e que seja uma mãe bastante carinhosa e dedicada com todos eles. – sussurrou e me vi com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e virei-me de frente quando terminou de fechar meu vestido – Algo novo, para que todas as coisas boas venham para vocês. – disse fechando uma pulseira de pérolas em seu pulso.

- Algo usado... – Alice murmurou emocionada colocando um delicado broche de pérolas onde meu véu estava preso. – Para dar sorte.

- Algo emprestado. – Rosalie balançou uma liga e deixei que me ajudasse a colocar. – Para que o amor sempre reine.

- Algo azul... – Lauren deu-me uma pulseira com pequenas pedras de safira azul – Para que seu relacionamento seja estável e precioso.

- Obrigada... Por tudo.

- Mamãe! Olha meu vestido! – Sophie gritou rodopiando ao meu redor com um sorriso enorme. – Nossa! Você está linda! – sussurrou com admiração e abaixei para nivelar nossos olhares.

- Eu e sei pai ficaremos juntos hoje, com o mesmo sobrenome e você será oficialmente minha filha. – murmurei e ela continuou me olhando atentamente – Eu te amo, ok? Sempre vou te amar e fazer absolutamente tudo por você.

- Eu também te amo, mas, podemos entrar agora? – perguntou com um sorriso e todas nós rimos.

- Vamos colocar esse show para começar. – Esme bateu palminhas e assenti, me sentindo com as pernas bambas.

Todas descemos juntas e elas me ajudaram segurando o vestido. Jane estava emocionada e tivemos um momento de prima abraçadas sussurrando coisas boas.

- Hoje é a prova de algo que sempre te disse e você nunca acreditou.

- Obrigada por não desistir de mim.

- Eu nunca faria isso. Você é minha irmãzinha e eu te amo tanto.

Meu coração ia explodir de tanta emoção, porém, consegui lembrar de pedir que Maria trocasse o nosso bonequinho. Edward tinha escolhido um tradicional e comportado. Concordei porque chegamos a brigar por isso, então, encomendei outro e planejei em trocar durante a cerimônia. Ele só iria perceber quando fôssemos cortar o bolo e sorri para o pensamento do seu beicinho. Foi criado uma parede com flores pra que ninguém pudesse me ver caminhando até o início da tenda. As meninas posicionaram-se à minha frente. Elas entraram com uma música diferente da minha e Sophie estava esperando o momento para entrar. Ela tinha ensaiado bastante e enquanto isso acariciou as pétalas de flores calmamente.

Ouvi um assobio e virei para ver Nate sorrindo pra mim. Ele estava lindo em seu smoking e com as bochechas coradas.

- Eu estive pensando que talvez... Eu pudesse te levar até lá?

- Você quer entrar comigo? – perguntei com um sussurro emocionado. Eu já estava duvidando da minha capacidade de andar até lá do jeito que tremia.

- Nós somos uma família... – murmurou envergonhado e entendi seu ponto.

- Eu aceito. – sorri puxando para perto de mim. – Você é um menino muito doce. Obrigada por isso.

Os primeiros acordes suaves do piano e violoncelo de A Thousand Years começaram a soar baixo e Nate, com os ombros quase batendo nos meus devido a minha ausência de saltos altos – fiquei realmente com medo de virar o pé na grama e me cansar facilmente e escolhi sapatos baixos – fez menção que segurasse seu braço e sorrimos. Esse menino... Já estava chorando apenas com seu gesto, com seu carinho e até mesmo por achar que deveria entrar comigo, porque nós somos uma família e jamais ficaremos sozinhos novamente. Caminhamos lentamente e entramos no campo de visão de todos.

Eu realmente ignorei a multidão de pé esperando minha entrada e foquei minha visão em Edward. Ele estava tão emocionado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu sabia que estava chorando, com um sorriso completamente lindo e arrebatador, gritando todo seu amor por mim. Benjamin estava no colo de Emmett e era hora de nós três nos juntarmos a eles... Para sempre.

Pareceu uma eternidade até o momento que ouvi Nate sussurrar "cuida da mamãe, tá?" para Edward e meus olhos transbordaram de uma vez. Depois ele pegou Benjamin e segurou a mão de Sophie para sentar nas primeiras cadeiras. Soltei um suspiro assim como todas as senhoras presentes pela fofura que esse garoto era e olhei nos olhos de Edward. Ele realmente estava chorando. Acariciei seu rosto secando suas lágrimas e movi meus lábios, dizendo que o amava muito. O reverendo falou doces conselhos sábios enquanto nossas mãos pertenciam entrelaçadas. Eu quis dizer meus votos primeiro, porque não teria condições de dizer nada depois que ele dissesse qualquer coisa pra mim.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como ser seu marido, prometendo amar e respeitar, ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença?

- Sim. Absolutamente sim.

- Você pode dizer seus votos, Isabella.

- Se um dia alguém no meu passado me dissesse que estaria casando com você hoje, iria rir e chamaria a pessoa de louca. Eu estava do outro lado do mundo, estudando e querendo conquistar meu espaço, basicamente sendo movida por emoções erradas... Felizmente, todas essas coisas me trouxeram até a você. Um homem irritante e irritado, que simplesmente insistiu em roubar meu coração, me dando coisas que nunca tive: Viver em família. Assim como me apaixonei por você, me apaixonei pelos seus filhos e por tudo de novo que estava me ensinando, me dando a real chance de viver de verdade. Em tão pouco tempo, nós vivemos muitas coisas boas e ruins... Que me fizeram crescer como mulher. Você me deu um amor de verdade, você me trouxe a vida. Eu prometo te amar, respeitar e viver por você pelo resto da minha vida.

- Edward Anthony Cullen,aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua esposa, prometendo amar e respeitar, ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença?

- Sim.

Edward secou o rosto e abriu um sorriso imenso e eu queria jogar meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e beijá-lo como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Benjamin escolheu esse momento para soltar um grito e nós viramos na sua direção com um sorriso. Edward deslizou minha bonita aliança em meu dedo trêmulo com um sorriso satisfeito e não soltou mais minha mão depois de dar um beijo delicado em meu dedo.

- Você pode dizer seus votos, Edward.

- Antes de você, minha vida era um céu sem estrelas. Depois de Tanya, minha vida ficou vazia, um deserto de emoções sem rumo. E eu acho que nunca fiquei grato com uma chuva em Seattle, caso contrário, você jamais escorregaria em meus pés e nós não nos conheceríamos. Sou grato a você pela alegria de ter uma companheira, mesmo que jovem, uma mulher brilhante e cheia de vida que me trouxe de volta a luz e literalmente coloriu meu mundo com sua intensa capacidade de amar. Eu te amo por todos os dias que compartilhamos juntos e por todos que iremos compartilhar. Te amo por ser mãe dos meus filhos e amá-los tanto quanto me ama ou até mais. E obrigado por sempre ter me protegido mesmo quando sequer sonhávamos em nos conhecer. Eu tenho muita honra e orgulho de poder ser seu marido.

Eu estava certa. Agora, meus soluços eram completamente audíveis. Deslizei a aliança no seu dedo e beijei, porque ela nunca mais sairia dali. O reverendo riu quando nos beijamos porque antes que ele sequer terminasse em nos declarar como marido e mulher, meus lábios já estavam no dele.

- Eu te amo muito. Muito. – sussurrei abraçando-o apertado.

- Ei, estou aqui! – Sophie puxou meu vestido e Edward a pegou no colo.

Nossos amigos, famílias e convidados estavam aplaudido e peguei meu bebê por estar morrendo de saudade, abraçando Nate pelos ombros. Agora sim... Para sempre.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 38 – Better Man**

**Música: Better Man – James Morrison**

Não imaginei que no dia do meu segundo casamento estaria tão nervoso. Quando me casei com Tanya, eu tinha plena certeza que ela viria e diria sim. Foi simples e somente com a nossa família, durante o dia em uma bela praia nas Bahamas. Ela estava lá, viajou todo caminho ansiosa e excitada para vestir seu vestido e dizer sim. Foi incrível, nós bebemos e curtimos a noite toda. Agora com Bella, eu estava uma pilha de nervos constante. Primeiro que eu nunca tive ideia que um dia casaria novamente, segundo porque ela era única e incrível, por que casaria comigo? Ficar com Benjamin me deixou mais calmo, nós temos um bebê lindo juntos, ela vai vir e dizer sim... E se eu tiver sorte, ficar comigo para sempre.

Emmett ficou me importunando o dia inteiro, assim como Mike e Jasper. Cheguei a questionar porque eles seriam meus padrinhos, eu odeio os três. Ontem, eles conspiraram com suas mulheres que a porra de um stripper dançaria na minha casa. Eu vou trocar todo mobiliário e os itens de decoração. Todo lugar que aquele maldito bombado com óleo no corpo tocou precisa ser limpo. Enquanto nós estávamos em um bar fechado apenas para nossa pequena reunião masculina com várias garçonetes peitudas, que agradavam somente aos meninos do que a nós. Talvez eu realmente estivesse careta como Mike disse e Bella possa ter jogado uma mágica na minha cabeça... Ela era única, perfeita e minha. Não havia a mínima necessidade de olhar para outras mulheres. Quer dizer, eu sou homem, sei apreciar uma beleza, mas não significa que quero algo com elas.

Enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas das meninas, observei os meninos brincarem na sala, jogaram contra o outro. Joe e Gabe eram muito próximos a mim, sempre foram, mas agora com Bella era como se eles fossem meus próprios filhos. Meu irmão agradeceu baixinho por cuidar deles quando Gabe venceu uma partida e ficou sem acreditar. O garoto nunca tinha chance com os mais velhos. Eles eram filhos do meu único irmão, faria qualquer coisa por eles. Emmett estava saindo da clínica e vivendo em outro lugar. Não quis perguntar o que aconteceu ontem entre ele e Rosalie, não era da minha conta, só esperava que os meninos não sofressem com isso.

Benjamin era um menino gordinho com olhos verdes e cabelos bagunçados, como o meu e o de Nate. Marca registrada, de fato. Emmett se deixasse o cabelo crescer ficaria do mesmo jeito, ele gostava de mais curto. Enquanto Joe era loiro como a mãe, Gabe era completamente ruivo. Uma mistura interessante. Meu garoto abriu um sorriso sapeca com a chupeta na boca só porque olhei em seus olhos e sorri. Beijei sua barriga e fiz barulhos, iss o o deixava a beira da histeria. Sua gargalhada era meu combustível.

Finalmente chegou o momento de nos vestir e descer para recepcionar os primeiros convidados. A fotógrafa trabalhou em algumas fotos minhas enquanto me arrumava com meu pai e meu irmão, assim como os padrinhos. Posei com Benjamin e Nate, ambos vestidos com smoking e descemos. Descemos para o jardim, onde aconteceria a cerimonia e a festa, e me senti agitado mesmo que tivesse que cumprimentar alguns convidados. Rapidamente todos os lugares estavam ocupados e ocupei meu lugar no altar ao lado dos meus amigos. Emmett ficou segurando Benjamin enquanto esperávamos... E como demorou. Meia hora depois do horário, finalmente as damas de honra fizeram seu caminho até o altar e meu coração parecia saltar pela boca. Eu estava realmente tremendo.

Os acordes suaves da música começaram e Sophie entrou jogando pétalas de flores com um sorriso bonito para todas as pessoas no seu caminho. Realmente não esperava ver Nate entrar trazendo Bella. Foi uma surpresa que me fez chorar ainda mais... Senti uma plenitude imensa e uma sensação de felicidade ao ver meu filho entregando-me minha futura mulher e pedindo para cuidar dela... Foi demais. Chorei o tempo inteiro e parecia que a minha vida tinha total e completo sentido quando finalmente fomos declarados marido e mulher. E nossos filhos vieram para completar nosso momento.

- Vamos curtir a nossa festa, Senhora Cullen? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Absolutamente. – respondeu com um sorriso enorme e peguei Benjamin dela – Eu amo meu novo nome.

- E eu mais ainda. – murmurei beijando seus lábios muito brevemente para meu gosto. Logo nossa família estava ao redor e fomos bruscamente separados em direção a festa.

Posamos para várias fotos juntos. Foi realmente divertido ficar um tempo sozinho e ela queria isso, ter bastantes lembranças do nosso dia. A que mais gostei foi a que a segurei no colo e fingi que estávamos fugindo. Tiramos algumas com nossas crianças e padrinhos com madrinhas. Voltamos para festa e Bella estava com fome, porém, era hora de cumprimentar convidados e tirar fotos com alguns. Benjamin fez uma pequena arte em começar a berrar desesperadamente quando não viu ninguém conhecido ao seu redor... Foi realmente bonitinho vê-lo fungar e fazer uma carinha de dengo com os cílios molhados e os olhos verdes brilhando quando nos viu indo socorrê-lo.

Nosso bebê realmente ficou esfregando o rosto no pescoço de sua mãe, suspirando feliz por estar nos braços dela depois de um longo dia. Bella parecia que tinha ganhado o dia só com esse dengo e então, prosseguimos com a festa. Dançamos na pista de dança com nossos familiares, posamos para mais fotos e comemos porque eu realmente gastei meu tempo com esse cardápio. E ainda faltava o delicioso jantar.

As entradas escolhidas por mim foram Carpaccio com molho de Alcaparra e Parmesão, Minis batatas com cream chease e pistache e Minis caçarolinhas de couscous marroquino com brunoise de legumes e chutney de manga. Bella escolheu as entradas quentes e começou com Queijo Brie derretido com mel, Bruschetta de mussarela de búfala e Minis tarteletes de bacalhau com brócolis.

- Ei meu marido. Vem dançar com sua esposa. – Bella sussurrou arrastando a unha no meu pescoço – Tira isso, está calor. Quero ver você só de colete. Fica bastante sexy... Alias, você é todo sexy. – ronronou e porra, ela estava começando a brincar.

Levantei-me e tirei meu terno colocando-o na cadeira e a segui em direção a pista de dança. Havia um DJ e mais a banda tocando. Recebemos alguns assobios e aplausos quando chegamos lá e logo os braços dela estavam jogados sobre meus ombros. Minha menina safada estava arquitetando algum plano... Conhecia muito bem aquele olhar por baixo dos seus cílios bem pintados.

Seu vestido era muito bonito. Simples e sofisticado e imagino que era do jeito que ela queria. Seus braços e bustos estavam cobertos com uma renda bem desenhada e era bem justo até a cintura com uma espécie de cinto bem trabalhado, porém, não entendo muito disso. Estava grato que sua saia não fosse daquelas volumosas esquisitas que parece um bolo. Era mais baixa e realmente bonita. Ela estava absolutamente deslumbrante de noiva e eu não queria que trocasse de roupa porque quero tirar esse vestido.

- My sexy love... – sussurrou começando a mover-se conforme a batida. – So Sexy... – sorriu e movi-me sugestivamente, mas tinha muito pano no caminho para que ela sentisse algo. Conhecia essa música, ela vivia ouvindo em casa.

- She makes the haires on the back of my neck stand up… With just one touch and I erupt. – sussurrei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha e ela gemeu baixinho, raspando as unhas na minha nuca, provando exatamente o que estava cantando. Completamente arrepiado.

Também cantei no seu ouvido que amava fazer amor com ela e dancei no mesmo ritmo. Mesmo que as músicas tenham mudado, ainda permanecemos falando pequenas obscenidades um para o outro.

- Não troque de roupa. – sussurrei e ela assentiu, me retribuindo um sorriso cheio de promessas.

Chegou a hora do jantar e antes de comermos, era a grande momento do brinde dos nossos padrinhos.

- Fico extremamente honrada em ser madrinha de Isabella, devido ao fato que nos tornamos amigas apenas com um olhar. Ela é forte, brilhante e maravilhosa. Uma mãe que na idade dela eu jamais seria e sei que a vida foi cruel e a fez aprender certas coisas duramente e por isso que hoje só posso agradecer pela tia incrível que ela é para meus filhos. Que o seu casamento seja emocionante e apaixonado, que vocês sejam eternamente felizes e que se amem acima de tudo.

Bella levantou para dar um abraço em Rosalie e eu também. Emmett soltou a mão dela e pegou o microfone.

- Como irmão mais velho, posso dizer que Edward e Isabella são tudo um para outro. Eles precisam ser assim. Meu irmãozinho sempre foi mais esperto e ativo, com um temperamento difícil e curto e não existe ninguém melhor que Bella para controlar seus impulsos e colocar ordem na casa. Desejo a vocês um casamento de ouro como dos nossos pais e que sejam felizes todos os dias.

Bella deu um gritinho e foi abraçar Emmett, que riu do ataque emocionado dela. Abracei meu irmão, porque acima de tudo, ele era minha família. Meu sangue.

Aro pegou o microfone e ficamos realmente confusos, mas meus pais tinham o mesmo sorriso.

- Isabella sempre foi determinada ou como alguns chamam, teimosa. Desde pequena sempre soube o que queria e corria atrás disso sendo praticamente impossível segurá-la. Essa mesma determinação, hoje lhe deu uma família e como avô só posso agradecer em ver minha netinha amada e protegida por Edward. Seu pai estaria orgulhoso da mulher de sucesso que você está se tornando, continue nesse caminho minha _bambina_.

- Oh Nonnot. – Bella sussurrou chorando com o apelido que ele sempre a chamou. – Ti amo... Grazie.

- Edward e Bella formam a parte mais agitada da nossa família. Eles conseguem manter todas as crianças debaixo de suas asas e ainda por cima trabalham loucamente construindo a vida a dois. Fico extremamente orgulhosa e feliz em ver meu filho tão bem amado e cuidado por uma mulher dedicada. As pessoas pensam pouco de você, mas eu vejo uma brilhante mulher que amo de todo meu coração. Sejam felizes, amem-se acima de tudo o tempo todo. Casamento é um exercício diário que precisa da participação de ambos. – Esme sorriu e foi sufocada por nós dois em um abraço apertado.

Sentamos todos em suas devidas mesas e jantamos.

- Todos parecem estar gostando das nossas escolhas. – Bella sussurrou ao meu ouvido e me deu um beijo no rosto. – E você? Tudo está do jeito que planejamos?

- Até agora sim. O reverendo felizmente não fez a pergunta: Se alguém tem algo contra esta união...

- Você acha que alguém gritaria? – perguntou franzido o cenho e ela ainda não tinha caído na minha pilha.

- Não. Deixei minhas outras mulheres de fora. – respondi baixinho e ganhei um tapa no braço e ela virou revirando os olhos para comer.

Foi servida nossa salada crua com variados verdes, queijo de búfalo e tomates secos. Sophie comeu só os tomates de sua salada e rejeitou o resto. O prato principal foi beef wellington com batatas assadas e molho. Foi uma obra de arte alimentar Sophie enquanto Benjamin queria mamar. Ele chegava a puxar a renda da parte de cima do vestido e bateu a mamadeira para longe. Como alguém tão pequeno pode ter absoluta certeza do que quer? Minha adorável esposa mesmo que radiante precisou sair da festa para amamentá-lo e continuei por ali conversando com nossos amigos e me permitindo beber um pouco.

Bella quando retornou, juntou-se as suas amigas endiabradas na pista de dança. Elas estavam dando um show que a maioria dos homens estavam ao redor somente observando. Mike não conseguia desviar os olhos de Lauren. Rosalie e Emmett estavam dançando juntos mais no cantinho, no mesmo campo de visão que o meu pude ver Joe observar a cena com desgosto e falar algo com Nate que balançou a cabeça encolhendo os ombros. Rebecca revirou os olhos, bateu na nuca dele e puxou Nate para mesa de doces.

- Papai, dança comigo? – Sophie bateu na minha perna e sorri, deixando minha bebida no bar e dei a mão a ela.

Minha princesa rodopiou e me disse o que fazer até que desisti e a segurei no meu colo, balançando-a para todo lado, arrancando uma série de gargalhadas gostosas.

- Alguém viu meu marido? – ouvi Bella perguntar entre suas amigas e a organizadora da festa estava falando algo com ela. Porra, eu amava ouvi-la me chamar de marido.

- Estou aqui, querida. – respondi ajeitando Sophie no meu colo e caminhei em sua direção.

- Hora de partir o bolo, jogar o buquê e outras coisas. Preciso de você. – sorriu pegando minha mão.

Sophie pulou para o colo do meu pai e a mulherada realmente se reuniu para que Bella jogasse o buquê. Na barra da sua saia estava escrito o nome de todas as solteiras presentes para dar sorte. Kim pegou as flores depois de algumas brigas entre as mulheres e ouvi Mike murmurar que iria pegar a gelatina. Ethan deu um sorriso brilhante em direção a sua namorada quando ela apontou diretamente na direção deles e todos nós rimos.

- Agora é hora de jogar a liga na direção de Ethan. – alguém disse e parei a meio gole do meu uísque.

- Porra nenhuma. – respondi automaticamente e todos riram.

- É a tradição.

- Foda-se a tradição. – retruquei olhando ao redor e Bella sorrindo maliciosamente apoiou a perna em uma cadeira levantando o vestido – Isabella abaixa esse vestido. – pedi e ela negou suavemente ainda sorrindo e expôs de uma vez só a sua perna maravilhosa com aquela liga e os caras perto de mim assobiaram. – Vocês querem morrer?

- Vem amor... Vem tirar com os dentes. – pediu docemente e se antes já estava animado, agora, definitivamente duro. Seu dedo indicador brincava com a borda da liga e rapidamente cheguei a até ela. – Faça isso, baby. – piscou e me inclinei, beijando sua coxa, mordiscando levemente segurando seu tornozelo e deslizando a liga assim como a meia por toda sua perna. Ao invés de jogar, como todos esperavam, guardei no meu bolso.

- Nos seus sonhos que eu vou jogar isso. – resmunguei e ela riu, me puxando para perto e beijando-me docemente – Mais tarde eu tiro tudo.

- Estou esperando ansiosamente por isso. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e fomos separados pelos assobios e palmas de nossos convidados – Vamos partir o bolo?

Todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa apenas porque o boneco que estava ali não era do casal que escolhemos e sim de uma bonequinha morena no colo de um bonequinho. Franzi os olhos na sua direção e ela riu, encolhendo os ombros. Recebi uma mensagem com o olhar que seria muito bom que não a sujasse de bolo e realmente não fiz isso.

- Amor, se você vai comer tudo, tenha a decência de pegar outro pedaço. – Bella reclamou me dando uma garfada no rosto – E pega maior.

Aos poucos a festa foi esvaziando, ficando apenas os mais íntimos e as crianças dormiram. Benjamin literalmente capotou para um lado e Sophie para o outro. Nate, Joe e Rebecca resolveram fazer a própria festa na sala de televisão e convidaram Gabe. O garoto sequer esperava isso e ficou feliz por poder se juntar "aos mais velhos".

- Ela está feliz. – Aro murmurou sorvendo sua bebida.

- Sim... Está. – concordei levemente sem tirar os olhos da figura animada da minha esposa se acabando de dançar.

- Obrigado por trazer o melhor dela...

- Você sabe que ela não vai parar, não sabe? – sussurrei apenas ciente que eu a conhecia muito bem.

- Você está dando a chance de escolha... E sou grato por isso. Por colocar juízo na cabeça dela.

- Ela está fazendo isso sozinha, queria dizer que sou eu, talvez um trabalho em conjunto, porém, Bella é mais forte e mais inteligente do que ela realmente quer mostrar.

- Ela é pior que Charlie... Muito pior.

- Nonno, vieni a ballare! – Jane saiu da pista de dança completamente vermelha e suada, rebocando seu avô até o meio. A mulherada entrou em delírio e começaram a agarrá-lo. Bella colocou todas para correr, até mesmo Claire que estava dançando de um jeito bem íntimo com Alec.

Tenho certeza que o primo dela estava xingando-a de tudo e qualquer nome por dentro, mas foi ela distrair que ele puxou a modelo novamente. Virei minha bebida de uma vez só e caminhei até ela. Rindo, abriu um caminho para que pudesse fingir jogar uma corda no meu pescoço e me puxar. Revirei meus olhos e entrei na brincadeira.

- Oi gostosa.

- Oi gostoso. Enfim casados, o que acha disso?

- Uma maravilha. – sussurrei escovando meus lábios com os seus e apalpando sua bunda – Casei com uma mulher muito gostosa. Mal vejo a hora de tirar essa roupa toda e descobrir o que tem por baixo.

- Sinto muito, mas vamos pular direto para o chuveiro. Você está todo bagunçado e eu estou completamente suada. – disse com uma risadinha e tive que concordar – Segunda-feira, na nossa lua-de-mel eu tenho uma surpresinha para você.

- Tem?

- Meu presente de casamento. Espero que seja bem especial.

- Tudo que você me dá, em ambos os sentidos, é maravilhoso. – sorri segurando seu quadril para balançar no ritmo da música. – E o que eu ganho hoje já que nossa noite de núpcias é só segunda?

- Tecnicamente terça-feira, já que segunda-feira iremos passar no avião.

- Não me torture, mulher.

- Hoje eu posso fazer um agrado ou outro...

Assim que a festa terminou, nós subimos para o nosso quarto. Nate e Joe já estavam desmaiados assim como Gabe. Sophie ainda dormia tranquilamente e Benjamin estava acordado, precisando trocar fralda. Bom começo de um pós-casamento. Bella riu baixinho da excitação dele e nós dois concluímos que ele não iria dormir tão cedo novamente, mesmo que lutássemos. Tentamos deixá-lo deitado no berço, mas ele só chorou cada vez mais alto. Deixei-o deitado no meio da cama com o corpinho meio sentado e com a televisão ligada e sua chupeta.

- Você disse que queria tirar meu vestido, bom, ainda pode fazer isso, porém, com um expectador bastante interessado. – disse e viramos para vê-lo soltar uma gargalhada e segurar a chupeta na boca.

- Ele é nosso menino, não posso me incomodar por ser um empata foda. – murmurei abrindo seus botões delicados nas costas e demorou uma eternidade. Assim que o vestido caiu em seus pés, sufoquei um gemido. – Porra, Benjamin. Dorme. – murmurei observando o bonito corpete branco que ela usava, empurrando seus seios deliciosos para cima como duas almofadas macias, marcando sua cintura e terminando exatamente onde tinha uma pequena calcinha de renda com laços laterais e a liga. Puta merda, eu tirei uma e ela colocou outra. – Você está...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Sinto muito amor, mas isso está me irritando e preciso tirar agora. – resmungou dando um sorriso de desculpas e balancei compreensivo, soltando os laços apertados. Como ela estava respirando? Sua pele estava marcada em algumas partes e rapidamente fiz uma massagem.

- Ele vai ficar quietinho, vamos tomar um banho rápido...

- Vai conseguir se comportar? – perguntou com um sorriso e balancei a cabeça de acordo. – Ele deve dormir já. Está apenas sendo... Um Cullen.

- Engraçadinha... Você é uma agora. Sem reclamações.

Benjamin dormiu depois que ela adormeceu. Fodidamente ótimo! Fiquei um pouco irritado, mas acabei rindo dos dois dormindo. Ele tinha a cabeça na barriga dela e as pernas na minha. Sorri para seus doces resmungos sonolentos e o coloquei em seu berço, ligando o monitor do bebê. Ouvi uns resmungos de Sophie e fui verificá-la irritada com algo e pediu água. Assim que ela se acalmou o suficiente para dormir de novo voltei para minha cama, empurrando minha esposa adormecida para o lado e encaixando-a em meus braços.

- Tive uma ideia. – Bella murmurou mexendo-se ainda bastante sonolenta - Vou te dar o tratamento das bolas azuis até a nossa viagem.

- Vá dormir, mulher. – sussurrei rindo e beijei seu pescoço – Eu te amo.

- Eu também. E muito. Você é perfeito. – resmungou virando-se no meu aperto e embolando as pernas com as minhas. – Acho que estou morta, porém, hoje foi incrível. Estou emocionada.

- Você faz tudo ser incrível.

- Ser doce comigo não vai fazer abaixar minha calcinha... – disse com um sorriso e de olhos fechados – Se estivesse com uma. – completou e coloquei a minha mão lá para saber – Pode ir parando.

- Apenas verificando, estou comportado... – disse e fiquei em silêncio percebendo que tinha adormecido de verdade – Por algumas horas.

De manhã cedo não poupei o sono de Bella. Virando o feitiço contra o feiticeiro, usei meus dedos magicamente fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer implorando por mais. Se eu estava com bolas azuis, ela estaria terrivelmente frustrada até nossa noite de núpcias. Quando estava bem perto de ter sua libertação, eu parei. Provocando-a, chupei meus dedos e levantei da cama, indo escovar os dentes, fazer minha higiene matinal e ri do seu estado incrédulo e ofegante na cama como geleia. Sim querida, espere e aguarde.

Emburrada, arrumou-se para descer me xingando baixinho. Nossa família sequer entendeu o humor dela depois de um casamento tão bonito. Meu sorriso só crescia... Ela me deu alguns chutes na canela e deu repostas atravessadas quando fazia uma pergunta diretamente. Bella sabia como me irritar e por isso começou a ser indiferente comigo, franzi os olhos na sua direção e declarei guerra. Com um sorriso de escárnio de volta, ela assentiu. Então agora nós vamos começar. Ninguém estava entendendo nada, acho que nem Benjamin que balbuciava coisas estranhas olhando pra mim e depois para mãe. Ele desistiu e enfiou a mão no mamão que estava cortado no prato e amassou entre os dedos.

- Agora come. – Bella brincou fingindo esfregar a mãozinha suja no rosto dele – Come tudo.

- Você está ansiosa em alimentá-lo com outra coisa? – Jane perguntou observando a cena com um sorriso – Já está perto, não está?

- Apenas com seis meses, falta um mês e duas semanas para começar a inserir isso, mas estou pensando. Vai ser útil tirá-lo um pouco do suplemento quando não estou por perto, assim ele comerá outras coisas. – Bella respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Benjamin – Só não me sinto pronta para... Tirar do peito. É um momento nosso.

- E quanto a uma babá? Você já pensou nisso? Assim, você trabalha e fica com eles o dia inteiro. Não é muita coisa?

- Nada de babás.

- Bella... – intervi pegando em sua mão – Nós estamos pensando sobre isso. – respondi a Jane.

- Talvez uma senhora grisalha e gordinha. Não encontrei nenhuma. – retrucou com um sorriso e revirei os olhos.

- Uma senhora de idade não teria forças para cuidar dessas crianças em casa. São cinco. – rebati meio cansado, nós já tínhamos brigado por isso.

- Eu escolho quem entra aqui dentro. Ainda não encontrei nenhuma boa o suficiente para isso.

- Você está escolhendo as babás ainda? – Alec perguntou com um sorriso, querendo irritá-la – Não sabe lidar com uma competição? – provocou e olhei para Bella. Ele conhecia a prima dele? Porque a mulher que eu casei serve minhas bolas no jantar se desconfiar de algo.

- Benjamin é muito bebê para uma babá, ele precisa de mim. Sophie fica comigo na rua porque tem seus compromissos. – respondeu ignorando-o completamente – Além do mais, Edward é bem treinado. Os olhos dele só me enxergam... – sorriu com escárnio e subiu a mão que estava na minha coxa começando a me acariciar. – Não é amor?

- Absolutamente. – sorri dando um beijinho no seu rosto – Continue com isso e eu gozo aqui mesmo. - sussurrei e ela riu, não parando.

- Será que vocês poderiam esticar a viagem de vocês e passar uns dias conosco? – Aro perguntou olhando para nós dois. – Seria muito bom tê-los em casa.

- Itália! Mamma mia! – Joe gritou beijando as pontas dos dedos, imitando um italiano. – Eu quero ir, posso?

- Teremos que pedir aos seus pais, por mim está tudo bem. – Bella respondeu rindo dele.

- Pedir aos meus pais? Eu moro com vocês. – retrucou emburrado – Eles não voltaram ontem, foi cena para os convidados, fingir que estamos bem...

- Joe, eles ainda são seus pais. – disse calmamente e ele deu os ombros.

- De vez em quando seria legal lembrar disso. – Gabe disse baixinho empurrando seu prato – Tenho permissão para sair da mesa, tio?

- Tem sim.

- Posso ir com ele? – Joe perguntou e assenti.

Nate e Sophie foram atrás quando dei permissão com o olhar e seguiram para o andar de cima, todos com murmúrios que não consegui compreender. Suspirei e olhei para Bella. Ela estava quase chorando de novo e sinceramente, essa situação de carência e saudade dos meus sobrinhos também me doía até a alma. Precisava conversar com meu irmão agora.

- Baby, vou sair.

- Eu quero ir com você. – reclamou sabendo muito bem onde iria – Eu também quero falar sobre isso.

- Não falem nada. – Aro disse calmamente – Não sei o que está acontecendo com seu irmão e sua cunhada, mas tudo que vocês falarem será entendido errado e eles ainda tirarão as crianças daqui. O único pedaço de normalidade e rotina que na idade deles eles precisam. – disse com sabedoria. – Quando estamos com o coração ferido, ouvir bem é a última coisa que conseguimos fazer.

- Nonno, eles sentem falta dos pais. Dói tanto vê-los dessa maneira e todos meus discursos positivos e encorajadores não estão fazendo mais efeito neles. Não estou sabendo lidar com essa situação...

- Eu sei querida, apenas seja boa e dê a eles casa, carinho e cuidado. No mais, a vida se encarrega de ajudar a crescer a quem precisa.

Era impossível discordar. Passamos um dia preguiçoso em casa, todos cansados do casamento. Na soneca da tarde das crianças, Bella e eu deitamos juntos no quarto, ficando seminus em um piscar de olhos. Foi um beijo e o fogo ascendeu.

- Você tinha declarado guerra, lembra? – sussurrou arranhando meu couro cabeludo.

- Já desisti. Não me importo de perder para você.

- Você me ama.

- Muito e por isso não vou me importar de esperar sua surpresa.

- Você não tem mesmo ideia do que seja? – perguntou baixinho e me ocupei em deixar um belo chupão no seu pescoço – Você não precisa me marcar como sua, eu tenho seu nome agora. Sempre fui sua, Edward. Até mesmo quando não sabíamos um do outro. Estava predestinado.

Sim, minha. Totalmente minha. Para sempre minha.


	39. Chapter 39

N/A: Como prometido e com um atraso significativo, aqui está o extra comemorando 2000 reviews.

**Extra 1 – Olhos que viram demais**.

.

.

Observei atentamente o sorriso dela em uma das praias mais paradisíacas e belas do mundo. Até que tinha se tornado uma mulher bonita... Quem diria que aquela criança gorda e bochechuda seria assim? Charlie provavelmente, mas ele era sempre único e positivo em relação a sua princesa. O único empecilho no meu relacionamento e amor. Ele poderia ter me amado se Isabella não existisse, até mesmo a sombra morta de Renée em nosso relacionamento não seria capaz de impedi-lo a seguir em frente comigo. Nem mesmo o velho gagá do Aro. Ninguém. Charlie era o homem mais simples, mais doce e dedicado que já encontrei na vida... Somente por ela. Ele nunca iria olhar pra mim como olhava para sua filha. E ela atrapalhava tudo.

Sem Renée, não precisava de Isabella.

Balancei a cabeça e dei um gole no meu vinho, passando as fotos. Uhn, família feliz. Edward era muito bonito para seu próprio bem. Enquanto Charlie era um doce, Edward era extremamente grosseiro e intolerante. Nenhum dos meus argumentos, brigas ou birras sequer faziam efeito quando ele não queria algo. Seus filhos eram a pedra no meu sapato, não imaginei que eles fossem bem mais complicados e era muito divertido mexer com a cabeça e os sentimentos, fazer parecer que estava roubando cada vez mais o pai deles. Ver Sophie chorar por mim alimentava minha necessidade de seguir adiante. Ela era tudo que Isabella não foi. Isabella nunca chorou. Ela sempre me enfrentava, mesmo que em silêncio, aqueles grandes olhos faiscavam desafio a todo tempo. Eu a odiava muito.

E por incrível que pareça, ela lembrava quem eu era.

Como não a reconheci de primeira? Ela estava diferente. Ela estava mais bonita, mais alta, magra e completamente desafiante. Jamais imaginei que uma babá fosse roubar a atenção dele, um homem requintado, que nunca pareceu gostar de mulheres mais jovens. Edward era muito sério, focado e centrado para olhar para alguém e então, também falhei a não prever que ela, a filha da puta miserável estava virando o jogo. O que ela queria? Herdou tudo. Ela tinha mais dinheiro que eu jamais sonhei em ter. O que ela poderia querer mais na vida? Isabella tinha sede de vingança... Só não sabia até onde estava disposta a isso.

Cliquei na foto seguinte. Ela estava segurando o bebê, abraçada com Nate e tendo Sophie sentada aos seus pés. Eles eram uma família... A manipuladora tinha todos eles na mão, inclusive Edward, que praticamente lambia o chão que ela pisava. Uma gravidez gerada enquanto ele estava comigo. A bonitinha rastejou-se para cama dele diversas vezes enquanto estávamos noivos, deixando-o hipnotizado, apaixonado e cada vez longe de mim, atrapalhando minha chance de limpar toda sujeira debaixo do tapete de uma vez só. James foi tão idiota em deixar tudo escapar... Era pra ela ter morrido naquela noite, nenhuma criança teria sobrevivido daquela altura toda. E no sequestro... Ela tinha que ter ido também, mas o babaca tinha ficado delirante a todo custo por ter matado alguém que ele gostava. Eu mandei não se afeiçoar a criança, mas aparentemente ninguém passa por ela sem se apaixonar.

Outra foto. Todos eles juntos e felizes, vivendo como uma família de verdade. Eu poderia estar ali fingindo ser a esposa perfeita. Essa garota tinha um plano, a questão era que ela tinha algo muito mais elaborado. Ela era muito mais fria ao ponto de conseguir engravidar dele e fingir que estava tudo bem para me atingir. Ela era meu perigo real. Minha única ameaça.

Esses olhos tinham visto demais e isso precisava acabar.

Nada tinha mudado.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 39 – Stars Dance**.

_Música: Stars Dance – Selena Gomez._

_._

_._

_._

- Isabella Marie Cullen. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me acordando. Ouvi algumas risadinhas e continuei de olhos fechados. – Acorda a mamãe, Benjamin. – pediu e ouvi um gritinho animado.

- É Swan-Cullen. – resmunguei ainda não querendo acordar.

- Cullen e ponto final.

- Sim, Swan-Cullen. – retruquei rindo. Ele rosnou e mordeu minha bochecha.

Sorri lembrando a nossa briga por causa dos nomes. Eu não queria abrir mão do meu nome de solteira, porque era o sobrenome do meu pai. Conseguimos acrescentar o Cullen a equação, claro. Edward queria que eu tivesse somente seu nome, no fim das contas, mandei-o tatuar o nome na minha bunda. Ficamos sem falar um com o outro por algumas horas até que mais tarde, pelada, sentando no seu pau mostrei o quanto seria bom para meus negócios ainda ter o Swan. Ele realmente não estava prestando atenção nisso e concordou. Agora, depois que casamos, ele fingia que o Swan não estava no meu nome.

- Nós vamos aterrissar em breve, baby. Coloque seu cinto.

- Mas já?

- Primeira escala, o tempo está ruim, precisamos abastecer e pedir nova autorização de vôo. – respondeu-me e abri os olhos emburrada. – Você voltará a dormir em breve.

- Obrigada. – resmunguei sabendo que estava mais rabugenta que o normal, mas uma mulher como eu só pode lidar com uma privação de vez. Eu estava sem dormir e sem sexo, ou seja, ninguém pode querer um bom humor da minha parte.

Demoramos cerca de uma hora. Sophie estava excitada por estar viajando e esqueceu os bons modos, correndo ao redor com um garotinho que estava aguardando o vôo com seus pais. Nate estava interagindo socialmente com seus amigos online e Benjamin estava bem acordado, babando, gorgolejando, chamando atenção enquanto Edward simplesmente brincava com ele. As mulheres ao meu redor estavam quase entregando a calcinha para ele. Dei um olhar exasperado para uma delas, que fez Jacob rir atrás de mim. Ele não iria me achar divertida quando resolvesse dar um barraco. Ok, realmente meu humor está delicado.

Finalmente fomos autorizados a voar e as crianças desmaiaram, cada uma para um lado. Não era convencional em uma lua-de-mel trazer filhos, mas, devido à nossa situação eu não poderia deixá-los para trás. Também não queria deixar de viajar. Complicado decidir corretamente. Edward e eu teremos momentos sozinhos e com eles. Virei de lado e beijei o pescoço do meu marido, uhn, isso era bom. Chamá-lo de marido e seu cheiro, além do fato da sua pele macia e quentinha convidando meus lábios por mais. Edward deixou o livro virado, aberto na sua coxa para não perder a página e tirou os óculos, virando o rosto na minha direção me deixando beijá-lo.

Acariciei seu rosto calmamente, brincando com sua orelha, percebendo um gemido baixo vindo dos seus lábios.

- Nós devíamos comprar um novo jatinho e dessa vez com um quarto nos fundos. - sussurrei sugestivamente e ele concordou – Uma primeira vez no ar, sabe?

- Sempre tem um banheiro... – resmungou querendo me arrastar até lá.

- Nunca seremos silenciosos, temos muitas companhias. – retruquei rindo e mordi meu lábio inferior – Você nunca fez sexo no avião?

- Não. Por quê?

- Só para saber... Então seria realmente uma primeira vez... – sussurrei deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro – E bem interessante.

- Nós temos tempo.

- Toda vida... Para sempre.

Edward colocou o óculos novamente e pegou o livro. Fiquei me mexendo inquieta, procurando algo interessante na minha bolsa, abri a lista de filmes e fiquei rolando até achar algum interessante. Nós passaríamos em Londres ainda e restavam longas horas de viagem.

- Amor, me dá atenção. – reclamei forçando um beicinho. – Estou entediada.

Edward abaixou o tampo da mesa a nossa frente e regulou até que estivesse na altura do seu assento. Pegou dois travesseiros de viagem e me puxou, colocando-me sentada entre suas pernas com o resto do corpo apoiada na mesa agora forrada de travesseiros. Cobri-me com o cobertor azul sentindo suas mãos por todo lado, agarrando meus seios de brincadeira e abrindo o botão da calça, descendo o zíper.

- Você deveria ter vindo de saia. – suspirou beijando meu pescoço e fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu dedo brincar com meu clitóris. – Você quer isso?

Olhei ao redor e percebi que estavam todos dormindo. Até mesmo Jacob com Jared e Jim. Eles estavam sentados quatro poltronas atrás de nós. Sophie estava enrolada na poltrona ao nosso lado, do outro lado do corredor, completamente adormecida. Nate tinha a cabeça caída no banco ao seu lado e pés nas poltronas desse lado, também dormindo. Benjamin estava aconchegado em sua cadeirinha de bebê ressonando profundamente. Tudo estava bem escuro, exceto pelas fracas luzes de leitura acima de nós... Bom. Claro que quero. Balancei a cabeça de acordo sentindo a adrenalina dominar meu sangue.

- Abaixe mais a sua calça com a sua calcinha. Deixe o caminho livre pra mim, baby. – pediu com um sussurro e ansiosamente executei a tarefa. – Você está gostando disso? Minha menina safada... Tão molhada. – murmurou brincando com seus dedos em meus lábios e depois empurrou dois de uma vez só dentro de mim. Oh jesus. Por que essa sensação não é eterna? – Não geme alto baby. Enquanto amo ouvir isso, não quero que ninguém acorde. – resmungou aumentando seus estímulos. Somente sua respiração quente no meu ouvido e seus dedos ágeis. Beijando meu pescoço, virei o rosto para morder seu braço querendo soltar minhas lamúrias bem alto. – Eu sei que você precisa de mais, porém, isso será tudo no momento. Venha pra mim, amor. – murmurou e cravei minhas unhas nas suas coxas assim como os dentes no meu lábio para não gritar. Por que isso tudo só com os dedos? Uhn... Se fosse com a língua. Balancei minha cabeça tentando soar coerente, mas estava muito perdida no meu prazer e no meu marido muito bom em tudo.

Continuamos deitados juntos, assistindo um filme qualquer, mas basicamente começando a nossa lua-de-mel sem manter as mãos longes do outro. Fui ao banheiro e calculei o espaço e realmente não seria dessa vez que entraríamos para o clube da altura. Voltei novamente para seus braços, querendo dormir um pouco e sabendo que ele jamais conseguiria cochilar naquela posição desconfortável. O mau tempo nos obrigou a pousar em Londres para passar a noite. Mesmo com a curta distância para nosso destino, estávamos cansados, com fome e um pouco temerosos com a última turbulência. Uma chuva horrorosa nos recepcionou e rapidamente encontramos um hotel cinco estrelas que liberaram as suítes da cobertura para todos nós – família e equipe.

Dizer que eu fiquei assustada com a intensa turbulência que enfrentamos seria eufemismo. Realmente me apavorei e fiz cara de paisagem para não desesperar Sophie, que estava assustada com os olhos arregalados gritando medo. Não sou fã de voar e justamente por isso decidimos não desafiar a sorte e desviamos a rota para onde a tempestade não estava forte e poderíamos pousar.

- Sophie dormiu, Benjamin também e Nate tem seu próprio quarto. – Edward entrou no nosso quarto com um sorriso.

- Sinto muito amor, sua noite de núpcias com surpresa não será hoje. Nós acordaremos muito cedo e eu quero seguir conforme planejamos.

- Ok. – resmungou com um beicinho, jogando-se em cima de mim na cama. Eita homem pesado – Nem papai e mamãe?

- Você que declarou guerra, amor. Não fui eu.

- Eu aceito papai e mamãe já que você não quis uma rapidinha no banheiro do avião.

- Eu recusei? Você não cabe dentro daquele banheiro... Quem mandou ter pernas enormes? A única posição seria em pé e provavelmente minhas costas teriam hematomas.

- Nada de papai e mamãe hoje também?

- Não estou falando disso, Edward.

- Ah, cala a boca. – disse sério, beijando-me com bastante fome. Eu sabia o que aquilo iria resultar e me deixei levar, sentindo uma estranha ansiedade para nossa noite de núpcias.

Antes do amanhecer, nós já estávamos decolando novamente. Dessa vez, Edward e eu compartilhávamos um sorriso e a mesma poltrona. Voamos até a França em tranquilidade, todos no clima ansioso porque o piloto anunciou que o Sol estava nos acompanhando naquele momento. Minha vontade era de já colocar o biquíni, mas Edward e eu tínhamos um compromisso profissional hoje e já estávamos um pouco atrasados.

O sol refletia de forma linda na cidade da luz, pena que não teríamos muito tempo para passear. Escolhi um vestido tubinho preto com branco, com a gola trabalhada em dourado, parecendo um maxi-colar. Sophie estava encantada com isso, toda hora passava a mãozinha com uma expressão pensativa que quis perguntar o que ela estava pensando, mas um olhar doce e um sorriso gostoso me deixou bastante tranquila. Deixei os cabelos soltos por pura falta de tempo. Passei um pouco de mousse nas pontas e caprichei na maquiagem para disfarçar meu cansaço.

Edward estava com uma blusa social branca com calça preta. Eu não queria achar que estávamos iguais e que isso era meio brega, mas deixei de lado e saímos. Passei o caminho inteiro rindo de Paul vestido com um terno e gravata. Ele parecia desconfortável e irritado. Todos eles estavam vestidos formalmente, exceto Jacob que ficou com as crianças no hotel. Paramos em frente ao Les Ombres e antes que pudesse sair, Edward me deu o olhar de aviso. Ele quis cancelar nossa participação neste evento pelo simples motivo que alguém da família Onassis, minha família, estaria aqui também. Quando soube disso, ainda mais depois de todas as informações que consegui através de Alec – meu primo é um santo e fofoqueiro. Suas andanças pelo mundo sempre são úteis – eu jamais iria deixar de ter um pequeno encontro seja lá com quem fosse.

Com um sorriso doce e de braços dados com meu marido cumprimentei algumas pessoas, recebendo felicitações e votos. Muitos dos empresários mais ricos de todo mundo estavam naquele pequeno espaço bem decorado. Eu estava representando a minha família, Volturi, pela Midas. Demetri não poderia chegar aqui a tempo de outro compromisso importante. Jane não se envolvia com a empresa. Alec estava fuxicando algumas coisas que pedi em minha antiga casa... Em Chicago. Desde que meu pai morreu, nunca mais pisei lá. Ela está fechada e possui uma segurança para eventuais invasões. Eu poderia vendê-la, mas ainda não sei o que quero com ela.

Fomos convidados a sentar, passando por uma apresentação enfadonha até o anúncio que meu marido estava concorrendo a empresário mais rentável do ano. Meu sorriso era de rasgar a face e ele tinha a ponta das orelhas vermelhas perante os aplausos. Do outro lado do salão, Garret e Irina me encaravam. Abri meu melhor sorriso gelado e acenei docemente atraindo a atenção deles, mostrando que estava vendo que eles me olhavam. Mais tarde, depois do almoço delicioso e algumas fotos, Edward ficou conversando com um embaixador britânico e pedi licença para usar o banheiro. No meio do caminho, encontrei Irina entrando nele, deixando Garrett sozinho com seu assistente. O olhar que ambos trocaram confirmou tudo que sabia. Certo...

- Oi parente. – sorri docemente parando ao lado dele. Garrett ficou tenso na hora. – Relaxa, nós somos uma família, correto?

- Correto. – disse entre dentes.

- Então é ele? – sussurrei em tom conspiratório e ele pareceu confuso, até que seguiu meu olhar em direção ao seu assistente. – Seu segredo está a salvo comigo... Titio.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando...

- Confie em mim... Eu sei. - sorri tocando seu ombro de um jeito brincalhão que atraiu a atenção de Edward, que devia estar me olhando o tempo todo como um falcão. Fingi que não o vi franzindo olhos de um jeito ameaçador na minha direção.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Irina perguntou mantendo um sorriso na face plastificada para esconder a real idade.

Olhando para os dois, de braços dados, parecendo rígidos e tensos, marcados pela idade, escondidos em botox e plásticas percebi que existia mil possibilidades para que ambos me rejeitassem como família. A mais gritante de todas era que eles não tinham filhos e com uma eventual morte de Nikkos Onassis, a herdeira direta de toda fortuna seria eu. E só com a minha morte eles teriam acesso a tudo... Ocorreu-me que talvez não seja Victória a única pessoa querendo me matar. Eles também podem querer isso e agora que joguei lenha na fogueira, vou deixar queimar até o final.

Abracei os dois ao mesmo tempo, dando um prato cheio aos fotógrafos.

- Não está acontecendo nada. – sussurrei beijando o rosto gelado de Irina e me afastei olhando nos olhos de Garrett – Ainda.

Dei as costas e voltei para os braços do meu marido irritado, que estava me segurando com mais força que o normal, querendo explodir a qualquer momento. Felizmente, o carro não convencional que estávamos o impediu de gritar comigo logo que entramos. Eu sabia que nada o impediria dentro do quarto do hotel e me encolhi internamente.

- Antes de tudo, saiba que eu te amo e me ouça.

- Não jogue isso contra mim. – rosnou dando-me um olhar que me fez calar a boca.

Merda. Não queria brigar em nossa viagem feliz.

- Não fique bravo comigo por isso, por favor. – pedi tocando seu rosto e ele balançou a cabeça negando – Edward, eu só fui falar com eles.

- Não. Você foi provocar. – sussurrou ainda me lançando fogo com o olhar – Deixe as coisas quietas.

- Eles podem querer me matar também. – disse rapidamente e ele arregalou os olhos – Falando com eles eu percebi que sou a única herdeira dos Onassis. Eu não tenho irmãos, ele não tem filhos... Garrett é gay. Bom, ele possui casos com seus assistentes, todos são homens e parecem modelos, mas na verdade, são amantes dele. Alec descobriu que o casamento foi praticamente forçado e que Irina está nessa por dinheiro, ela também tem seus casos por fora.

- Quando que você ia me contar?

- Eu sei que você entra no meu e-mail e lê tudo. – encolhi os ombros e ele assentiu – Minha ideia seria enviar isso para imprensa, causar um pouco de vergonha, mas agora eu quero ir a Grécia, conhecer meus avós e entender a relação deles com minha mãe.

- Você quer ir a Grécia?

- Quero.

- Então nós iremos. Não esconda nada de mim...

- Eu não escondi Edward, se quisesse esconder, teria apagado tudo ou criado outro e-mail, mas eu sabia que você lia, então, sei lá o que achei...

Trocamos um longo olhar cheio de sentimentos... Decepção, medo, raiva, amor e ternura. Edward suspirou e me puxou para um abraço murmurando algo sobre esposa incontrolável. Fingi que não ouvi e beijei seu ombro, aceitando seu carinho. Quando chegamos no hotel o assunto já era outro e ouvimos as gargalhadas dentro do quarto. Jacob tinha uma fronha na cabeça, com furo nos olhos e nariz e uma boca horrorosa desenhada a canetinha. Sophie corria por todo lado gritando, Benjamin estava preso no canguru em Nate gargalhando alto e Nate apenas provocava os dois.

- Assustando meus filhos, Jake? – perguntei batendo na nuca dele e ele tirou a fronha da cabeça rindo.

- Obrigada Tio Jake! – Sophie pulou para dar um hi-5 nele – Mãe, quero sorvete! – sorriu docemente sentando no chão e colocando as minhas sandálias, que tinha acabado de tirar.

- Cuidado para não cair. – disse rindo e beijei meus dois meninos antes de seguir para o quarto.

Nate já estava ligando para o serviço de quarto pedindo todas as guloseimas possíveis e imagináveis e ainda teríamos que aguardar nosso vôo para Marselha. Minha mente estava girando em torno disso, até mesmo dentro do avião, depois de amamentar meu bebê sapeca, que estava ligado em alguma pilha não consegui parar de pensar nessa nova possibilidade e me perguntei se talvez Victória tivesse algo a ver com eles...

- Não pense nisso, por favor. Essa é a nossa viagem feliz, lembra? – Edward beijou-me docemente.

- Você tem razão. Desculpa.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois pousamos e seguimos direto para o hotel.

- Estou morto. Preciso dormir 72 horas seguidas. – Nate reclamou jogando-se em sua cama – Preciso arrumar minhas coisas hoje?

- Eu penso que sim. Amanhã vamos querer sair e você vai ficar pra trás.

- Droga. – resmungou levantando-se com dificuldade.

Ajudei-os arrumando as coisas no armário, para não ficar aquela zona de malas para todo lado. Montei o berço móvel de Benjamin entre as duas camas. Nate escolheu ficar no mesmo quarto que seus irmãos, o porque não sei, mas ele era sempre atencioso com eles e não reclamei contra. Sophie não se importava com isso. Depois que eles estavam instalados, fui arrumar as minhas coisas e de Edward em nosso quarto, no fim do corredor. Edward estava ao telefone, resolvendo algum problema com Emmett, que agora estava retornando aos poucos á empresa. Se tudo voltasse a ser como antes, realmente seria um bom ano. Lembrei-me de Rosalie e me senti um pouco magoada com suas palavras. Elas ainda estavam bem frescas na minha cabeça e ao mesmo tempo em que meu sangue fervia, sentia meu coração apertar.

- Na agenda de Joe coloquei todos os compromissos escolares e as provas. Também anotei o que foi dito na reunião de pais para você ficar por dentro. Fiz o mesmo na agenda de Gabe e a psicóloga da escola marcou uma reunião, Esme disse na época que cuidaria disso. – murmurei ajudando-a a guardar as coisas. Ela não tinha deixado as crianças ir para Itália conosco. – Algumas roupas que não serviam mais eu coloquei para doação junto com as de Nate. Os filhos de Maria são da mesma idade e serviram bem. Edward tem ajudado Gabe em algumas matérias de cálculos.

- Ok. Pode ir parando. – Rosalie disse exasperada e fiquei confusa – Você não é mãe deles. Agradeço por ter tomado conta deles, mas essas crianças são meus filhos. Você só tem 20 anos, não sabe nada da vida e não pode querer tirar meus filhos de mim. Nós passamos por um momento difícil e agora não queira bancar a certinha porque não vai colar, ok?

- Rosalie... Do que você está falando? – sussurrei incapaz de entender seu surto.

- Você querendo me dizer o que fazer com meus filhos, falando sobre agenda, reuniões e compromissos... Eu criei essas crianças, cuidei deles e pari. Sei muito bem o que gostam e desgostam. Não se meta com meus filhos, eu estou aqui ainda.

- Eu só estava... – murmurei sem palavras, com meus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- Mãe? – Joe entrou no quarto e me viu chorando. – O que você fez com ela? – perguntou em tom acusatório.

- Agora vai colocar meus filhos contra mim? Obrigada pela amizade.

- Rose? Bella? – Emmett entrou no quarto de Nate. Edward veio logo atrás. – O que está acontecendo?

- Mamãe está sendo injusta com a Tia Bella. – Gabe disse calmamente e não tinha visto que estava sentado dentro do armário de Nate. Ele correu a porta e apareceu completamente.

Um silêncio estranho caiu no quarto. Joe ainda estava olhando para mãe de forma feia e Gabe passou por mim de cabeça baixa. Vendo que o irmão estava triste, Joe lançou um olhar acusador para Rosalie e saiu do quarto atrás dele. Continuei dobrando as roupas dele, pegando o que ainda faltava e fechei uma das muitas malas deles. Emmett e Edward permaneceram em silêncio.

- Todos os dias seus filhos me questionavam onde estava a mãe deles e em momento algum me coloquei no seu lugar. Eu só estava aqui, na minha casa, cuidando das crianças, trabalhando, fazendo malabarismo com meus compromissos de casa e profissionais. Todos os dias eles te acusavam de algo e eu negava, sempre mostrando o seu melhor. Não quis ser mãe deles, nem posso, nem devo. Só fui tia. Não tenho culpa de ser jovem, de ainda gostar de brincar e fazer bagunça. Não tenho culpa de nada que aconteceu com seu casamento... Só abri as portas da minha casa e do meu coração para que seus filhos não se sentissem sozinhos no mundo enquanto vocês dois estavam se curando.

- Bella... – Rosalie sussurrou e balancei a cabeça.

- De nada. Eles são crianças ótimas que eu amo e podem vir ficar aqui sempre que quiserem. Faria tudo de novo, todo cansaço físico e mental por estar com cinco crianças dependendo de mim valeu a pena. Agora você, Rosalie. Eu quero que saia da minha casa porque você não está sendo ingrata, não fiz nada esperando sua gratidão, eu fiz porque você é minha amiga, e eu faço qualquer coisa por quem eu amo. Sinto muito se isso te magoou, se passei a impressão errada. Não quero seus filhos, não roubo nada de ninguém porque eu já tenho o que é meu.

Sai do quarto de Nate direto para o meu, fechando a porta atrás de mim, mas eu sabia que Edward viria me consolar. E ele veio, me abraçando enquanto chorava baixinho minhas mágoas e minha surpresa de sempre parecer uma mimada, ingrata e invejosa para todos.

O grito alegre de Benjamin me trouxe de volta a França. Troquei de roupa e voltei para sala, para encontrar meu bebê com o rosto sujo de doce e um pai com o olhar culpado na minha direção. _Vou matar Edward,_ foi o meu primeiro pensamento. Depois de vê-lo jogado no chão, sujo de doce, com os três em cima dele mudei de ideia. Pedi que não dessem mais nenhuma besteira para Benjamin e os deixei tendo o momento deles, curtindo o momento paizão. Pouco tempo depois percebi que Edward estava tomando conta do banho e da hora de dormir. Dei meu beijo de boa noite em todos e corri para o quarto, sentindo uma ansiosidade crescente me dominar. É hoje.

Tomei um banho caprichado, fiquei bastante cheirosa, prendi meus cabelos em uma trança, coloquei uma calcinha fio dental branca de renda e vesti uma camisola transparente, modelo bem antigo, com mangas cumpridas e vários bordados. Era bem de núpcias mesmo. Esperei que Edward entrasse... Ele tomou banho com Benjamin, devem ter feito uma bagunça, mas no momento, só queria realizar isto. Ser uma primeira vez para nós dois.

- Wow... Minha surpresa é hoje? – perguntou com a voz doce, olhando-me atentamente – Uma voltinha, por favor. – sussurrou e rodopiei no meu lugar. – Maravilhosa como sempre. – murmurou puxando-me para seus braços. – Perfeita. Preciso tirar umas fotos...

- Eu sabia disso. – brinquei revirando os olhos e ele pegou a câmera.

Edward tomou seu tempo tirando todas as fotos que queria, comandando poses. Sorri para seu entusiasmo com a roupa e o abracei apertado.

- Eu quero as nossas primeiras vezes. – sussurrei encostando minha testa com a sua.

- Nós concordamos sobre isso... – murmurou sem esconder a animação. Eu não estava falando dos muitos brinquedos que ganhamos e que para minha completa surpresa ele disse que não era muito chegado, mas estava disposto a conhecê-los comigo.

- Olhe para cama. – disse suavemente.

Em cima dela havia camisinhas e lubrificante. Ele imediatamente entendeu o que eu estava dizendo e ofegou arregalando os olhos. Meu marido merecia isso.

- Uma primeira vez em nossa noite de núpcias. Você pode realizar isso pra mim?

- É tão importante para você?

- Sim. Eu quero te dar algo íntimo, que prove que sou totalmente sua. Eu quero ser sua de todos os jeitos.

- Você é inacreditável e incrível. – murmurou beijando-me bruscamente e me levando para cama.

Acordei sentindo meus músculos pesarem como cimento. Minhas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas e meus lábios latejavam de dor, assim como outras partes do meu corpo, porém, tudo tinha sido tão intenso, tão íntimo e perfeito que me dava vontade de chorar. A penetração anal não tinha sido a melhor coisa dos meus sonhos, mas, Edward fez tudo ficar tão insuportável de prazer que me vi pedindo por mais exatamente lá. Talvez a nossa preparação de antes tenha ajudado muito. Observei-o dormindo com um sorriso no rosto e constatei que faria qualquer coisa por esse homem... Absolutamente tudo. E nossa noite de núpcias...

Voar seria uma pequena descrição. Ele me fazia sentir tão bem com seus toques. Não era só sexo, era algo depravado, sensual e com amor. Como explicar este sentimento tão forte? Levantei da cama decidindo que um banho me faria sentir melhor e algum remédio também. Edward estava perdido em algum mundo sonolento assim como as crianças. Percebendo que estava cedo demais e que ninguém acordaria nas próximas horas, voltei para cama.

- O que houve? Sentindo-se bem? – perguntou sonolento – Está com dor? Precisa de ajuda?

- Está tudo bem. – sussurrei me agarrando a ele.

- Certeza absoluta? Ontem não foi demais? Não precisa esconder de mim se algo...

- Ontem foi perfeito, amor. Vamos apenas ficar agarradinhos enquanto temos tempo. – respondi calmamente e ele assentiu sonolento. – Eu te amo, Sr. Cullen.

- Eu te amo Sra. Cullen, minha amada e maravilhosa esposa. – respondeu abraçando-me bem apertado e beijando meu pescoço – Eu amo seu cheiro e o quanto essa parte aqui me faz querer te morder. É tão macio. – resmungou mordendo a junção do meu pescoço com o ombro. – Vem aqui amor. Fique confortável. – pediu me ajeitando em seus braços e me encaixei em seu corpo, com uma perna dele entre as minhas e a outra prendendo-me a ele, assim como seu braço me segurando possessivamente.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde nossa cama estava invadida. Essa era a nossa vida e não trocaria por nada no mundo.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 40 - **Il Regalo Più Grande

_Música: Il Regalo Più Grande – Tiziano Ferro_

Minha mulher com pouca roupa, filhos brincando na piscina, Benjamin dormindo ao meu lado na sombra, bebidas geladas e toda tranquilidade do mundo. O que eu poderia querer mais? Bella estava esticada com algumas revistas no colo bebendo sexy beach enquanto me contentei com a bebida de mulherzinha que ela pediu pra mim... Piña Colada. Eu já estava pedindo um Martini para compensar essa vergonha. Tirei uma foto e atualizei meus seguidores... Era legal brincar com isso.

- Baby, nós combinamos que Song Pop e Candy Crush ficariam em casa. – Bella disse concentrada em sua leitura. Como ela dava conta de tudo? – Nate, se você afundar sua irmã de novo eu vou aí afundar você. – falou mais alto para Nate, que segurava a cabeça de Sophie entre os braços como um mata leão com um sorriso perverso.

- Desculpa. – respondeu soltando a pequena que deu um tapão nele e saiu de perto, rodando com sua boia. – Sophie... Eu vou te pegar!

O grito que ela deu foi o suficiente para atrair atenção de todos os hóspedes a beira da piscina. Fechei meus olhos e deixei o mundo ao redor desaparecer. Passei os últimos meses tão atarefado, atrasado, consumido e cansado com o trabalho que essa pausa era muito necessária. Tirar Isabella longe dos problemas, dar um tempo da sua mente sobrecarregada também foi um dos motivos que me levou a escolher este lugar. Nós vivemos com a chuva, vamos a Aspen todo fim de ano e precisamos de um momento com praias e sol quente. Não que o sol estivesse no seu auge, mas estávamos próximos ao verão. Benjamin mexeu-se ao meu lado, estava só de fralda, com os cabelos ralos colados na testa. Ele estava gordinho e bochechudo... Não parecia aquela criança pequena e abaixo do peso quando nasceu.

- Para de babar. – Bella brincou colocando a revista de lado e sentou no meu colo. – Ele é lindo dormindo.

- Você fala isso porque ainda não esqueceu o escândalo que ele deu ainda pouco.

- Fazer o quê se o DNA Cullen fala mais alto nessas horas?

- Somente meu DNA que faz escândalo? Tem certeza Isabella?

- Minha família é de santos, anjos e cisnes!

Dei-lhe um olhar cético e ela deu uma risadinha gostosa, beijando-me levemente nos lábios.

- Passa bronzeador em mim? Quero ficar com um pouco de cor. – pediu levantando-se e pegando o frasco.

Seu biquíni era branco com detalhes azuis, bem pequeno na parte de trás, menor do que gostaria, mas ela realmente ignorou meus protestos de manhã argumentando que poderia colocar minhas mãos nela sempre que me sentisse inseguro. Passei por todo seu corpo deitado de bruços e dei uma mordida na sua bunda de brincadeira, o que a fez bater na minha cabeça e me empurrar para longe. Assim que voltei para meu lugar, me deparei com Benjamin olhando-me com seus lindos olhos verdes claros pra mim. Ele estava sério e pensativo. Ficamos assim por longos minutos até que sorri e ele sorriu de volta, sendo sapeca sorridente de sempre.

- O que você quer, menino? – perguntei e ele sorriu balançando as pernas. – Vamos entrar na água com papai?

- Coloque a fralda de banho.

- Nada de fralda de banho... Vamos pelados. – sorri tirando a fralda dele. Ele já tinha feito xixi e sabia que não iria fazer nada demais na piscina.

- Edward?

- Deixa criança mostrar o pinto. – sorri docemente levando meu filho pelado – Mostrar que todos os Cullen são bem dotados. – provoquei e ela revirou os olhos rindo.

- Renova o protetor solar dele, por favor. – pediu e voltou a folear sua revista.

Benjamin reclamou de ter que passar creme novamente, mas gostou de entrar na piscina. Suas pernas batiam desesperadamente na água e ele espirrava jatos para todo lado. Quando viu Sophie, meio que inclinou o corpo, puxando-a pelo cabelo e colando a boca aberta na bochecha dela. Bella juntou-se a nós depois de tirar muitas fotos. Ele ficou quietinho deitado na barriga dela com a água quente ao redor.

- Vamos parar de provocar a sorte. – disse depois de um tempo e saímos com ele da água – Vou dar um banho nele naquele chuveiro para tirar o cloro e colocar uma fralda nova.

Tivemos um bom tempo na piscina, almoçamos, tiramos fotos e descansamos até que uma voz estranhamente familiar me chamou no saguão.

- Edward Cullen? Tal como Antonieta! – gritou um bastardo francês que foi meu colega de quarto no primeiro ano da faculdade. Bella virou-se pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Jean Pierre, meu nome é Anthony. – revirei os olhos ainda rindo da sua piada velha – Como vai? Temos o quê? Bem mais de dez anos sem nos ver? Meu filho mais velho está perto de completar doze!

- O quê? Tem mais de um, homem? – brincou e vi que não tinha mudado nada... Exceto por uns bons quarenta quilos a mais e um bigode brega. – Esta é minha mulher, Joan. – apresentou a uma morena baixinha ao seu lado.

- Esta é minha esposa, Isabella. Meu filho mais velho Nate, depois vem a princesa Sophie e meu caçula, Benjamin. – apontei para minha família que dividia uma expressão divertida – Baby, Pierre e eu dividimos um quarto na faculdade.

- Essa é a mãe dos seus filhos? Conte o segredo!

- Apenas de um deles biologicamente, os demais, de coração. – Bella respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- Nós precisamos nos encontrar... Que tal um jantar hoje a noite?

Combinamos um jantar para mais tarde e logo em seguida Bella e eu sairíamos sozinhos para um clube local a fim de ter um pouco de dança. Dormimos até o anoitecer porque ficar no sol cansava e muito. Bom, as crianças dormiram bem mais. Bella me acordou em algum momento pela tarde... Algo como o por do sol ao fundo e minha mulher me dando o melhor boquete de todos me disse que a noite seria maravilhosa.

- Você tem alguma roupa mais curta? – perguntei observando-a com um vestido brilhoso bem curto que se ela abaixasse um pouco ou se curvasse a bunda apareceria completamente.

- Tenho... Quer que eu troque por ela? – respondeu abrindo um sorriso irônico enquanto pintava os lábios com um vermelho profundo. – Você gosta do batom?

- Sim. Vem aqui realizar isso...

- Mais? De tarde não foi o suficiente?

- Nunca será, acredite em mim, mas sinta-se a vontade de acorda-me sempre desse jeito e pode ajoelhar aqui agora. – provoquei e ela riu levantando o dedo do meio. Madura.

O jantar com Jean e sua esposa foi bem leve e divertido. Nós relembramos tempos da faculdade e Bella estava absorvendo todas as histórias, chamando atenção de todos os homens presentes inclusive do meu "amigo" que mais de uma vez ficou distraído com uma cruzada de perna dela. Minha, companheiros, ela é minha.

- Não te mostrei algo. – disse acendendo a luz do nosso carro – Olha. – apontou para sua calcinha e lá estava escrito Edward Cullen com algumas pedras – Eu que fiz... Quer dizer, modelei e decorei. – sussurrou com um sorriso sexy. Coloquei minha mão lá, acariciando-a levemente – Baby, eu quero fazer sexo no clube.

- Sério? – perguntei e o carro deu uma desviada.

- Uhum. Você quer fazer isso?

- Claro, porra... Sim. – resmunguei e empurrei sua calcinha para o lado – Desde quando você está com essa idéia na cabeça?

- Desde quando estava me arrumando e pensei "Bom. Por que não? Vai ser excitante pra caramba!". Imagina, tudo escuro, uma musica vibrante e você me comendo contra uma parede... Ou por trás enquanto fingimos dançar. Tantas posições...

- Você está molhada assim só de pensar nisso? – murmurei penetrando um dedo e tirando lentamente – O que eu vou fazer com você, minha menina safada?

- Realizar meus desejos? – piscou docemente colocando sua mão sobre a minha – Não pare... Continue, por favor.

Assisti com admiração a maneira que seu corpo tão bonito chegou ao clímax e estacionei em frente ao clube, dando tempo de se ajeitar novamente e sai, deixando meu carro com o manobrista. Entramos juntos e logo fomos identificados com nossas pulseiras, conduzidos a uma sala vip que Bella tinha escolhido e reservado no momento que decidimos vir para França. Ninguém iria se juntar a nós e poderíamos solicitar o garçom através de uma campainha no bar, porém, estava tudo equipado para que fizéssemos nossos drinques se fosse necessário. Com vinho no jantar a primeira coisa que ofereci a ela foi água. Não quero ninguém bêbado ou passando mal. E também prometi que não iria extrapolar porque ela não gostava.

- Vem dançar comigo.

- Eu não quero dançar, quero te foder. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, puxando-a pra mim – Sente o que seu pequeno show fez comigo.

- Quero dançar sentindo você assim. – respondeu virando-se de costas e a abracei mesmo assim.

Bella estava tentando me enlouquecer com suas danças. Eu nem sabia que ela era capaz de dançar desse jeito. Estava quase de joelhos pedindo por favor, me deixa te comer logo, mas, todas as músicas eram maravilhosas. Até ganhei uma dança no colo e fui capaz de rasgar sua calcinha. Foi totalmente na empolgação, mas foda-se, minha mente estava muito nublada de tesão para pensar em prós e contras.

- Você me quer baby?

- Pra sempre, amor.

- Então vem... Sou toda sua.

Nós chegamos ao hotel pelo amanhecer, cansados e um pouco bêbados. Caímos na cama de qualquer jeito, rindo dos nossos tropeços e tentamos tomar um banho, mas espirramos água para todo lado. Bella estava parecendo um panda com a maquiagem borrada depois do banho e tentei soltar seu cabelo enquanto ela limpava o rosto com um produto qualquer.

- O que você está fazendo com meu cabelo? – perguntou observando minha bagunça – Ainda bem que você já casou comigo, porque é muita decadência me ver nesse estado.

- Linda de todo jeito. Preciso tirar uma hora de cochilo antes dos pestinhas vir acordar a gente.

- Boa sorte com isso... Não dou meia hora. Ainda mais que foram dormir cedo ontem.

Nem eu nem ela acertamos. Depois de vinte minutos acordados, Sophie foi a primeira a pular na cama querendo acordar todo mundo para ir a praia. Nossos dias na França foram incríveis. Conhecemos restaurantes, velejamos durante a tarde, fizemos mergulho, passamos dois dias em um iate e conhecemos quase todas as pequenas ilhas paradisíacas ao nosso redor. Foi emocionante mostrar para meus filhos pequenas espécies marinhas e estar em contato direto com a natureza. Era tão renovador. Bella estava quase nascendo de novo de tão feliz e pensativa. E obviamente, aprontando com meu juízo. Nós transamos em quase todos os lugares que passamos, dando um jeitinho de ter um momento só nosso.

Bronzeados, felizes e descansados seguimos para Itália ter mais alguns dias ao lado da família de Bella. Eu estava particularmente interessado em conhecer sua casa e o local tão natural dela. Bella nasceu aqui em Milão, possui tripla cidadania como filha de um americano, adotado por um casal italiano e também filha de uma mulher grega. Nossa viagem foi tranquila e meu queixo literalmente caiu com o castelo antigo que ela vivia. Era um lugar absurdamente enorme.

- Você nunca mencionou isso. – murmurei e ela riu, encolhendo os ombros.

Eu sabia que ela era obscenamente rica. A família Volturi era antiga, parte da antiga família real e o pai dela tinha criado um grande império assim como sua herança da família materna. Ela tinha muito mais dinheiro que sequer tinha noção. Seu estilo de vida era de alto padrão e eu estava grato de poder proporcioná-la do melhor sem ter que tocar em nada dela. Minha família possui posses, dinheiro, empresas, casas e muitas coisas.

- Nonno! – Bella gritou saindo do carro às pressas! – Nana! Ziah! Nina! – disse eufórica sendo abraçada por algumas pessoas e passou a falar absurdamente rápido em italiano com eles, chegando a chorar um pouco. – Amor vem cá! Preciso que conheça essas pessoas. São funcionários de anos da família.

Ela já havia mencionado em várias conversas e até mostrou fotos. Fiquei feliz em conhecê-los, mas, fui ofuscado por Benjamin, que até o momento só tinham visto por fotos. Bella apresentou Nate e Sophie e seguimos para dentro de casa com Aro. Alec apareceu com um grande sorriso e seu jeito brincalhão, arrebatando Sophie para ficar pendurada em suas costas. Jane só retornaria de uma viagem no dia seguinte e Demetri estava fora para compromissos de trabalho.

- Vou subir e acomodar as crianças. Fica a vontade, tá? Preciso trocar a roupa do Baby Ben. Tem vinho na adega, taças no bar e qualquer outra bebida. Quer algo?

- Estou bem amor, pode ir lá.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou abraçando-me apertado – Estou feliz em finalmente tê-lo aqui. Tenho muita coisa para te mostrar.

- Mãe! Vem cá! – Sophie chamou e foi a dica dela para subir.

Jacob e os outros seguranças estavam na garagem com Alec conversando sobre os inúmeros carros esportes e de luxo, assim como motos. Servi um pouco de vinho pra mim mesmo e me deparei com uma enorme foto acima da lareira antiga de tijolos vermelhos. Um homem de cabelos castanhos, pele clara e os olhos bastante familiares segurava uma garotinha gordinha, com um vestido de babado, cabelos cortados com uma franja reta e os mesmos olhos que acordavam ao meu lado todos os dias. Era Charlie e Isabella. Eram idênticos.

- Ela é a versão feminina do meu filho. – Aro disse atrás de mim e balancei a cabeça de acordo. Eram realmente iguais. Ainda mais com os profundos olhos expressivos e doces. – Charlie se tornou um grande homem. Ele era filho de um grande amigo de infância, estudamos na mesma escola para meninos da Igreja Católica em Volterra. Ele era o único americano entre nós... Cresceu, casou e se tornou um excelente homem de negócios. Sua esposa, Helen, era grande amiga da minha Giana. Infelizmente, Pablo e Helen foram assassinados em um beco, na saída do cinema em Chicago. Charlie ficou um tempo com assistência social enquanto parentes vivos eram procurados, mas meu amigo tinha deixado uma procuração em meu nome, já que era padrinho dele. Charlie veio morar comigo, cheio de marcas, mas nunca deixou de sorrir. Sempre otimista, corajoso e inteligente. Estudioso... Competia com meus outros meninos, era uma boa coisa tê-los em casa o tempo todo. Assim que se formou, decidiu voltar para sua terra e assumir os negócios da família, transformando a empresa do pai na grande Midas. Ele conheceu Renée... E bom, o resto você meio que sabe. – murmurou encolhendo os ombros – Isabella tem tudo dele. Teimosia, amor e alegria. Existe algo sobre os Swan que aprendi quando ainda estudava com Pablo... Quando eles colocam uma coisa na cabeça, pode existir um terremoto, que eles não mudam de idéia.

- Bella é exatamente assim.

- Já estão falando mal de mim? Acabei de sair daqui. – Bella brincou entrando na grande sala e coloquei um pouco de vinho para ela – Alec está levando as crianças para conhecer a casa e depois brincar no jardim. – disse aceitando a taça – Obrigada.

- Vocês tiveram um bom momento?

- Sì, nonno. Un momento incredibile. – disse e então virou pra mim encolhendo os ombros – Desculpa. Não vou fazer como fiz lá.

- O quê?

Bella sabia falar fluentemente Grego, Italiano – sua língua natal -, Francês e Inglês, obviamente. Na França a espertinha falava rapidamente com todo mundo enquanto eu me sentia um pouco perdido. Falo fluentemente espanhol e depois dela soube que arranhava e muito mal no francês. Em alguns momentos cheguei a ficar irritado, mas agora, achava muito sexy ouvi-la falar em italiano.

- Vamos dar uma volta? Quero te mostrar minha casa.

Andamos ao redor, conhecendo os vinte quartos, salões de festa, carros de luxo, jardins, piscina e a cozinha antiga industrial onde tinha vários funcionários confraternizando. Bella mostrou seu antigo quarto, completamente adolescente, com pôster do Justin Timberlake para todo lado, assim como do Leonardo DiCaprio. Havia uma estante com muitos livros relacionados a moda e costura, mesa com uma máquina antiga, vários tecidos dobrados, alguns manequins ao lado, CD's e fotos. Muitas fotos. Passei de uma a uma, dela com os primos, com Sam e Leah, com o avô, algumas perto do momento que nos conhecemos, outras mais antigas. Havia algumas dela com um cara de cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Eles estavam abraçados, pareciam íntimos até que uma dela beijando-o deixou claro ser Félix.

- Uhn, acho que ninguém tirou isso daqui. – murmurou sem graça pegando as fotos – Vou guardar... Tirar daqui.

- Tudo bem. – respondi e continuei vendo as fotos, tentando me lembrar de que agora estava casada comigo e me amava muito. – Você era uma criança bonitinha.

- Gordinha você quer dizer.

- Agora sei a quem Benjamin puxou as bochechas.

- Engraçadinho. Não entendo porque meu avô mantém tudo isso...

- É um pedacinho seu em casa, ele sente saudades.

- Vem, quero te levar em um dos meus lugares favoritos aqui.

Quando saímos pelos fundos, encontramos Sophie sentada em um cobertor, comendo algumas frutas. Alec estava ao seu lado com Benjamin e Nate estava com sua câmera tirando fotos das coisas ao redor. Bella também pegou um cobertor e seguimos por um caminho de pedra estreito no meio de uns arbustos altos. Caminhamos em silêncio por uns dez minutos e chegamos a um gazebo branco, com um jardim muito bonito ao redor.

- Eu amava vir ficar deitada aqui... – sorriu e deitamos no cobertor e nos enrolamos com ele mesmo por ser enorme – Desde que combinamos de vir, não parei de pensar como seria tê-lo aqui comigo.

- Toda romântica, amor. – provoquei abraçando-a apertado – Aqui é muito bonito.

- Queria ter vivido aqui mais tempo, quando mais nova, sabe? Não queria nunca ter vivido tanto tempo longe da minha família.

- Eu entendo, mas agora, temos ainda todo tempo do mundo. – disse beijando-a na testa – E então? Quais nossos planos de retorno?

- Ser feliz pra sempre?

- Um bom começo. Agora que Emmett está voltando, você quer que vá com você para o Japão?

- Não precisa, não poderemos ficar juntos, vai ser chato para você.

- Tem certeza que quer levar Benjamin?

- Ele ainda precisa de mim, amor. Prometo que com seis meses vou passar a deixa-lo com sua mãe, tá?

- Mamãe urso sufocante. – brinquei e ela me deu um tapa.

Ouvimos alguns gritinhos distantes e sorri para isso. Era Sophie, com certeza. Ela estava se divertindo muito em todos os dias que estivemos fora. Uma criança completamente feliz, saudável e terrivelmente mimada por Bella. As duas tiveram longos momentos de meninas, fizeram as unhas, passaram o dia no SPA do hotel, tiraram fotos e nos deixaram sozinhos para que pudessem curtir uma a outra sem a presença de meninos.

Retornamos para casa algumas horas mais tarde, um pouco famintos. O cheiro que vinha da cozinha era alucinante e estava deixando todo mundo meio louco. Bella e eu tomamos um bom banho relaxante e quente juntos, depois cuidamos das crianças. Sophie dormiu antes mesmo de jantar, com a barriga cheia de besteiras. Benjamin, por outro lado, tinha estado cheio de energia e sorrisos, passando de colo em colo.

- Oh, nossos convidados chegaram! – Aro disse quando ouvimos algumas portas de carros abrirem e fecharem.

- Quem é? – Bella questionou um pouco confusa – Você não disse que tínhamos companhia para o jantar. – reclamou cruzando os braços e revirei os olhos.

Esperamos na sala e então, meus pais entraram acompanhados de Joe e Gabe. Os dois meninos correram na direção da Bella, abraçando-a apertado ao mesmo tempo. Logo em seguida, Rosalie e Emmett entraram juntos. Minha cunhada estava com o olhar cauteloso e assustado em direção a minha esposa, com toda razão. Eu estava chateado com o que ela fez, Bella era uma pessoa difícil de esquecer e perdoar. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia esse encontro tão cedo...

- Que surpresa... – Bella sussurrou abraçando meus pais ao mesmo tempo. – Emmett. Rosalie. – cumprimentou secamente com um aceno. O silêncio ficou meio estranho.

- Eu os obriguei a vir já que estão na palhaçada de não me deixar andar sozinha com os meus netos. – Esme disse com um tom de voz cortante. Legal, minha mãe também estava puta com eles.

- Bom... – Bella limpou a garganta – Nate está no segundo andar, na terceira porta a direita. Por que vocês não vão até ele chama-lo para jantar? – disse aos meninos que subiram correndo – Vou chamar alguém para ajudar com as malas e separar os quartos. – avisou saindo da sala rapidamente.

- Uhn, isso vai ser interessante. – sorri caminhando até o bar – Vinho? Aro tem uma adega incrível.

- Por favor, fiquem a vontade. Estou muito feliz em tê-los na minha casa. – Aro disse rapidamente.

- Ela me odeia. – Rosalie sussurrou para Emmett – Não devíamos ter vindo.

- Leite derramado, lembra? – Emmett respondeu e fingi que não ouvi.

Dizer que Bella fingiu que Rosalie não estava ali seria eufemismo. Ela não tratou mal a ninguém, conversou cordialmente e brincou como sempre faz, mas eu a conheço muito bem para saber que não estava cem por cento a vontade. Minha esposa não é de muita amizade, agora ela possui mais envolvimento, porém, sei que Rosalie e Alice são bem íntimas e que Lauren está chegando até esse ponto. Ela ama muito... O problema é quando odeia. O jantar foi delicioso, várias comidas típicas e preferidas dela.

- Convoquei toda família e amigos para uma pequena reunião em comemoração ao seu casamento, nascimento de Benjamin e sua visita. – Aro anunciou e Bella revirou os olhos com um sorriso – Certamente todos virão. Beberemos nosso vinho caseiro e comeremos do melhor juntos. Será uma grande noite.

- Grazie, Nonno.

Depois de um bom doce e mais vinho, subi com Bella para acalmar Benjamin e dar-lhe um novo banho porque fez muita bagunça pulando de colo em colo e babou bastante em sua roupa. Bella não quis descer mais e eu sabia que era para evitar ficar conversando com o resto da família até tarde. De manhã cedo, ouvi cochichos. Ela e Sophie estavam debaixo da coberta conversando baixinho, soltando risadinhas e sussurros. Virei um pouquinho na cama e vi que tinha um pequeno bebê enrolado em mim. Jesus, essa cama nunca fica vazia? Bella me deixou sozinho no quarto e me senti um pouco desolado, queria acordar e ficar agarrado nela por mais um tempo. Voltei a dormir meio emburrado e acordei algum tempo depois com uns barulhos...

- Ei, levanta. Veste isso.

- Quê?

- Vou bancar a guia turística e levar meu maridinho para passear... – sorriu docemente e em cima da cama tinha uma pequena mala – Vamos passar a noite fora. As crianças vão ficar aqui e voltaremos amanhã a tempo do jantar. – completou sorridente, jogando umas roupas minhas ali dentro. – Anda amor, não quero perder o dia!

Levantei-me da cama para me vestir, curioso com a animação dela. Sorri para mostrar que estava de acordo e quando ficamos prontos, reparei que ela usava saltos altos, calças jeans escuras bem justas, uma blusa branca com um decote que deixava seus seios a vista e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Uhn... Visual sexy. Descemos para tomar café e deixei a pequena mala no hal de entrada, seguindo para grande sala onde todos já estavam sentados a mesa. Tomamos café em um falatório imenso, com muitas iguarias à mesa. As crianças estavam se acabando de comer, felizes por estarem sendo muito bem mimadas por Aro, que adotou todos como seus bisnetos.

Despedi-me de todos, dei recomendações e segui Bella até a garagem.

- Você vai dirigindo? – perguntei quando paramos em um Saab azul marinho esportivo. Ela assentiu com um sorriso e coloquei a mala no compartimento de trás. – Belo carro. Mas por que você vai dirigindo?

- Porque este carro é de Alec, eu sempre fui louca por dirigir um desses. Você pode me dar um branco, o que acha?

- Daqui a pouco você terá mais carros que eu. SUV, R8... E um Saab?

- Você tem um monte de carros antigos que só usa para ligar e dar umas voltas. Eu uso todos os meus carros quase sempre. Só quero um desse...

- Tudo bem. Eu vou comprar um para você, mas, você não me respondeu para onde estamos indo.

- Surpresa, amor. – sorriu e abaixamos as portas juntos. Ela estava muito animada. – Pronto?

- Se você estiver...

Fazia muito tempo que não vinha a Itália a passeio. O lugar era lindo. Bella passou de carro pelos pontos turísticos que deu, tiramos algumas fotos juntos em algumas praças, tirei mil fotos dela distraída contando alguma história ou lembrança. Seguimos viagem pela cidade mesmo, passando por algumas estradas cheia de casas antigas, de tijolo velho, em algumas dessas paramos para fotografar. Eu sou turista aqui e posso brincar de fazer isso. Almoçamos em um pequeno bistrô antigo na beira da estrada, no qual a mulher que nos recebeu era dona, chefe da cozinha e seus filhos, um total de cinco que ela apresentou, eram os garçons. Bella ganhou olhares de cada um deles e pela primeira vez me diverti com adolescentes curtindo minha esposa... Ela era minha, não tirava os olhos e os lábios de mim.

- Essa é a parte boa da lua-de-mel. – sussurrou beijando-me apaixonadamente.

- Estava louco para ficar sozinho com você. – murmurei puxando-a para meu colo enquanto a refeição não vinha. – O que você está pensando?

- Se meu marido se oporia em fazer sexo no carro... Em uma estrada italiana bem deserta...

- Porra, nunca me oporia.

Comemos rapidamente na promessa de encontrar um bom lugar para isso. Seja lá onde estava me levando, eu simplesmente não iria negar isso. Mesmo se formos pegos pela polícia, já que seria bem estranho um carro de luxo parado no meio do nada com movimentos estranhos. Bella estacionou em uma casa abandonada e rapidamente tirou seus sapatos assim como sua calça, travando as portas do carro. Não demoramos muito ali, mas, foi alucinante. Nada poderia descrever a sensação de tê-la descendo em mim dentro de um carro esportivo, sem a porra de um espaço descente, mas estava tudo muito bom. Sorte de ela ser pequena e leve, muito fácil de ser levantada com facilidade.

- Nós estamos atrasados! – grunhiu tentando ajeitar o cabelo e a blusa – Ótima distração, mas vou precisar correr agora.

Balancei a cabeça de acordo, mas me arrependi. Ela tinha comprado a carteira, meu estômago estava no cérebro e precisei segurar no painel e me equilibrar. Tirou fino de todos os carros e xingou em italiano um motorista lerdo. Sim, essa parte eu gostei.

- Vamos com calma, Michelle Rodriguez, não estamos gravando Velozes e Furiosos. – provoquei apertando sua coxa e ela riu.

- Ainda não sabe para onde estamos indo? Precisamos correr, quero te levar a um lugar importante para minha família. – disse apontando em direção a uma ponte no final da estrada – Lá começa Veneza, baby.

Meia hora mais tarde, entramos na cidade e demoramos mais uma hora, passando por pontos turísticos rapidamente. Eu estava encantado com a cidade e com tudo que ela mostrava, matando a saudade de ter ficado tanto tempo longe.

- Essa é uma das nossas casas. – disse estacionando em um portão antigo de madeira pesada e apertou algo no painel, que fez o portão abrir e logo um segurança apareceu, liberando nossa entrada. – Tio Demetri vem aqui quando quer fugir de tudo. É bem reservada, torna praticamente impossível ter fotos do interior, podemos ficar a vontade. Achei que seria bom uma noite só nossa...

- Eu acho maravilhosa essa sua ideia repentina.

- E eu quero te levar em uma ilha, conhecer algo que ainda pertence a minha família.

- Vamos lá então.

Depois de um rápido tour pela casa moderadamente grande, confortável e quentinha, mas bem antiga. Tudo era de não sei que século, mesmo que bem conservado, era estranho. Como se tivesse em um grande filme sobre a era romana. Saímos de carro novamente, com ela ainda dirigindo. Eu nunca tinha estado tanto tempo com alguém me conduzindo em tempos, isso era estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo. O passeio era tão íntimo, tão tranquilo, como um presente que viemos merecendo a tempos. Paramos em um píer, tiramos algumas fotos.

Esperei que fosse até um guarda, ouvi que ela se apresentou e perguntou por alguém. Esse mesmo guarda falou no rádio e um rapaz desceu de um prédio perto, parecendo muito feliz em vê-la. Eu queria rasgar aquele sorriso do rosto dele. Bella me puxou pela mão e me apresentou como seu marido. Ele desejou felicitações, mas sabia que era bem falso. Bella explicou-me que ele trabalhava ali e que estava no nosso aguardo. Seguimos para uma luxuosa lancha e vi que tinha a letra V enorme, como o brasão na frente das casas pertencentes a Aro.

- Essa lancha é do meu avô, Frederico é um funcionário da família de certa forma, mas não diretamente. Pedi a vovô que ligasse avisando que estava vindo para te mostrar algo.

- Estou curioso. Você está muito misteriosa hoje.

- Eu não tinha idéia que tinha tanta coisa para compartilhar com você. No pouco tempo que vivi aqui depois de tudo, fiz bastante lembranças. Também vim aqui esporadicamente durante toda minha vida... E nem vai dar tempo de mostrar tudo, devemos voltar em breve.

- Você está agitada.

- Voltar me faz pensar em muitas coisas, Edward. Lembro muito do meu pai, apesar de não ter vivido aqui com ele, tenho muitas memórias com ele. – suspirou deitando a cabeça no meu peito e a abracei – Me faz questionar tudo que planejei, todos meus anseios, todos meus sentimentos...

- Imagino que sim, está tudo bem sentir confusão, amor. Você ainda tem muitas questões interiores para serem resolvidas.

Ficamos em silêncio contemplando a imensidão azul a nossa frente, o sol esfriando com a tarde, nós dois conectados. Beijei sua aliança, sua bochecha, seus lábios, sua testa e novamente na sua boca, aprofundando levemente. Ela esticou os braços e tirou uma foto nossa, que ficou muito bonita. Chegamos a San Giorgio Maggiore. Uma pequena ilha próxima a costa de Veneza.

- Estamos aqui porque este lugar pertenceu a minha família. Nossos antepassados, os Memmo, encontraram este lugar e criaram parte de suas residências de férias aqui. Eles são originais da Toscana, na verdade. Os Memmo uniram-se aos Volturi, diretamente de Volterra com um casamento entre os filhos promissores. Alguns bons anos depois foi doada para os monges e então foi fundada esta Igreja de São Jorge. Aqui virou um mosteiro por séculos. Hoje em dia é colônia de férias da escola católica de Volterra. Temos uma residência aqui. – disse animadamente olhando para o alto – Foi aqui que os Swan e Volturi tornaram um só. Vovô Aro conheceu meu avô Pablo Swan aqui. Foi na primeira colônia de férias deles. – sussurrou pegando minha mão e passamos pelas ruas vazias. Alguns moradores nos cumprimentaram, assim como monges e jovens padres. Bella aparentemente era um rosto conhecido, eu acho. Seguimos adiante tirando algumas fotos e entramos na grande igreja. – Meus pais se casaram escondido aqui. Eu não sei se a essa altura Renée tinha sido expulsa da sua família ou... Foi depois. Desconheço essa parte. Só tinha Vovô Aro aqui e Demetri. Mais ninguém. Tio Caius estava muito doente, ele morava em Ibiza, para viver perto da sua ex-mulher e filha. Tio Marcus vivia em Londres, ele morreu alguns meses depois e os gêmeos vieram viver aqui na Itália. Foi muito duro para Vovô perder dois filhos no mesmo ano. Demetri sempre conta que ele ficou em depressão em anos...

- É muito duro imaginar perder um filho Bella, dirá dois. Eu sequer posso imaginar isso sem doer meu coração. – sussurrei abraçando-a – Meus filhos são tudo na minha vida. Tudo. E quanto a história da sua mãe, eu posso imaginar que você vai atrás disso com ou sem meu incentivo. E eu acho absurdamente lindo que sua família tenha sobrevivido durante tanto tempo e seja tão importante. Olha esse lugar, quantas histórias... É perfeito.

- Estou deixando de ser misteriosa pra você?

- Sim, nesse quesito história de família sim. A minha família é tão tediosa ao lado da sua... Os Cullen são britânicos, mas a mais ou menos duas gerações vivemos na américa. Não tem nada vindo dos primórdios dos séculos.

- Seu bobo. Sua família é perfeita pra mim, como você é. – sussurrou beijando-me e alguém limpou a garganta. Estávamos falando muito – Vem, ainda tem mais dois lugares.

Andamos pela rua de ladrilho. Estava escurecendo.

- Aqui é a sede da escola... – murmurou empurrando uma grande porta e a ajudei. Seguimos por algumas salas – Olha isso. Minha família. – sussurrou apontando para várias fotos na parede ao longo dos anos – Quando Charlie veio morar com Vovô Aro, ele mandou colocar duas fotos de Pablo e Helen. São as únicas que tenho. Em Chicago... Deve ter mais, só não tenho coragem de ir lá pegar.

- Eu já disse a você que quando sentir-se pronta, eu irei com você lá.

- Ainda não é o momento.

Fiquei em silêncio observando as fotos. Algumas eram tão antigas que eram a tinta, com cheiro de óleo para conservação.

- Apesar de amá-los muito, eles não são quem sou. Não são do meu sangue. Minha família vai morrer em mim. Benjamin sequer é um Swan, ele é Cullen. Toda uma família destruída pela violência, maldade... Eu sou a última Swan, Edward. Eu quis manter meu nome por isso... Quando morrer, vai acabar.

- Oh baby, não vai acabar. – sussurrei abraçando-a apertado.

Pela primeira vez compreendi seu sentimento de solidão. Ela era a última da sua família, seu pai havia sido assassinado como seus avós. E por isso que ela tinha muito medo de morrer, por isso que o sequestro a deixava apavorada, porque assim ela terminaria como seus antepassados. Nós olhamos para as fotos uma última vez e seguimos para uma mansão extremamente antiga no fim da vila. A casa era completamente antiga, ainda mantendo a mesma decoração de quando foi erguida. Era um museu, mas parte dela estava reservada para as visitas das famílias. Ficamos ali por um tempo, visitando cada cômodo, rindo de algumas coisas estranhas e prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais ignorar o Swan do seu sobrenome.

Voltamos para Veneza tarde da noite. O jantar estava servido quando pisamos em casa e realmente uma delícia. O pão era fresco, assado especialmente para o jantar, massa, camarões e salada. Tudo que ela realmente amava.

- Você gostou do dia?

- Exceto a parte que te deixou realmente triste. Se eu pudesse mudar tudo... – respondi pegando sua mão.

- Eu queria mostrar tudo que ainda não mostrei a você. Isso tudo, como disse, é meu. Eu sei que meu avô me ama mais que tudo, que na mente dele eu sou uma Volturi, eu faço parte desta família porque meu pai viveu com ele como seu filho, em compensação, eu entendo o que Charlie sentiu... Ele sobreviveu, Edward. Ele viveu pra ser feliz. Ele não ficou buscando quem matou os pais dele.

- Bella...

- Eu não sei mais, Edward. Eu quero ser como ele, viver pra ser feliz, construir uma família... Só não consigo esquecer tudo que passou. – sussurrou calmamente.

- Você vai encontrar seu caminho, Bella. Não posso fazer isso por você...

- Obrigada por me entender.

- Sempre aqui.

_Sempre do seu lado, Bella._


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Esta história é uma fanfic de Twilight, criado por Stephenie Meyer. Todos os direitos deste universo alternativo pertence a Mariana Cardoso. Não copie.

**Capítulo 40 - **Il Regalo Più Grande II

_Música: Il Regalo Più Grande – Tiziano Ferro_

Mesmo depois que Edward declarou que sempre estaria comigo, meu humor ainda estava sombrio com as emoções conflituosas dentro de mim. Ele me jogou sobre os ombros, como um saco de batatas e me jogou no chuveiro quente de roupa e tudo. Enquanto tentei ficar irritada, me dissolvi em risos. Tomamos um banho gostoso juntos. Fizemos algumas brincadeiras também, o que só tinha me deixado ainda mais excitada. Agora, estava terminando de tirar o excesso de água do meu cabelo com a toalha na cama, passei a escova para desembaraçar os fios e joguei a toalha no cesto no canto, mas errei a mira e ela ficou no meio do caminho. Merda. Edward saiu pelado do banheiro passando uma toalha pequena na cabeça, também secando os cabelos. Esse homem sempre seria uma visão e tanto, completamente nu. Delicioso.

- Ei amor, quer fazer isso? – perguntei apontando para minha loção hidratante – Quer passar? Mereço uma massagem.

- Merece?

- Vem aqui e faz isso logo. – reclamei e ele encheu as mãos, massageando meus ombros, minha nuca, descendo para os braços calmamente. Renovando a loção na mão, massageou toda minha costa. – Falta o resto.

- Calma mulher apressada. – brincou sentando-se a minha frente e acariciou minha barriga, repetindo o mesmo gesto carinhoso nos meus seios.

Mordi meu lábio observando-o concentrado, sexy e excitado. Sua ereção estava realmente chamando minha atenção. Meu bom marido, treze anos mais velho que eu, ainda em plena forma e ficaria assim ainda por longos muitos anos. Uma vez na academia, uma das grávidas disse que sou extremamente sortuda. Homens mais velhos são os que sabem fazer... Bom, minhas experiências anteriores foram perder a virgindade com meu amigo da escola, que sabia que nunca mais iria ver, mas não queria voltar para Itália sendo uma menina. Transei com ele, mas não sei dizer. Senti uma dor dilacerante, fiquei dolorida e irritada me perguntando porque as mulheres resolvem fazer isso. Já com Félix, foi bem diferente e percebo porque ele também era um par de anos a frente. Nenhum dos dois se compara a Edward, no entanto. Ele é dedicado e intenso na cama, assim como consegue ser fora dela.

Deitei na cama quando ele pegou meu tornozelo, dando um beijinho amoroso ali. Esfregando os longos dedos suaves pela minha pele, massageou minha panturrilha, pressionou lugares certos no peito do meu pé e um deles senti diretamente na minha vagina como uma pontada. Isso foi bom. Ele repetiu o mesmo movimento e pensei que se ele continuasse apenas tocando ali iria gozar facilmente. Dando-me um sorriso perverso, ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e passou a se dedicar as minhas coxas, inclinando-se para frente, distribuindo beijinhos e mordidas.

- Eu amo sua pele tão macia e quente aqui. – murmurou dando uma mordida mais forte na parte interna da minha coxa, bem próxima a minha virilha. Logo em seguida ele sugou forte onde tinha mordido. A essa altura, meu corpo era apenas uma gelatina. – Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso... Bem aqui. – sussurrou e senti seu hálito quente contra meu clitóris. Oh sim... – Um gosto bom também. – murmurou e tocou com a ponta da língua meu ponto doce. Isso foi o suficiente para arrancar um longo gemido da minha garganta – Você me quer aqui baby? Que continue minha massagem... Dessa vez com a língua?

- Sim, por favor.

- Seu desejo é meu prazer...

Edward mergulhou literalmente de boca em mim. Desfaleci-me completamente sentindo diferentes emoções... Sua língua e seus dedos fizeram um bom trabalho. Meu corpo inteiro parecia estar ligado a ele sem realmente estar. Eu esperava mais. Seus beijos subiram pela minha barriga, brincando com meus seios por um pequeno momento – não iria tirar sua diversão nisso - e beijou meus lábios. Sorri olhando nos seus olhos e puxei seu lábio inferior, ainda com meu gosto entre meus dentes. Edward aprofundou o beijou, empurrando outra parte bem importante dentro de mim. O romantismo do seu gesto lento e carinhoso se perdeu alguns minutos depois... Ele estava disposto a ser brutal e rude. E eu não estava reclamando.

Com a testa na minha, seus golpes continuavam intensos, seu olhar gritava tudo... Amor, devoção, desejo e companheirismo. Ele sempre estaria comigo. Meu homem, meu amor. Eu esperava que ele entendesse tudo que sinto por ele, desesperadamente esperava que meu amor por ele estivesse gritando pelo meu olhar também. O prazer foi crescendo pelo meu ventre, espalhando-se por todo meu corpo até explodir.

- Oh Deus, eu te amo. – sussurrei ofegante observando-o chegar pouco tempo depois de mim – Eu te amo. – suspirei e ele começou a rir suavemente, caído em cima de mim – Que foi?

- Acho que Veneza inteira em um raio de 500 quilômetros ouviram você gritar, baby. Oh mais, eu te amo, oh baby eu quero mais, isso, porra, assim... Eu te amo. – murmurou imitando-me e não sabia realmente que tinha feito isso. Bati nele e continuou rindo – Também te amo, minha vida.

- Você disse "oh Bella, tão gostosa porra" e gozou. Legal né? – resmunguei empurrando-o fingindo estar brava.

- Não estava mentindo, oras. Minha esposa é linda, inteligente, gostosa, sensual, divertida, alegre, companheira e mais mil e outras qualidades que me faz amá-la e sentir um tesão do caralho, que resulta nesses sexos maravilhosos que temos. Transar com você é muito bom, meu pau ficaria duro vinte quatro horas ao dia e basta pensar em você que ele logo bate continência. – retrucou com um sorriso e gargalhei.

- Você fez a declaração mais fofa e safada da minha vida. – disse beijando-o levemente, arrastando minhas unhas pelo seu couro cabeludo – Será que ele está pronto para mais uma rodada? – sussurrei e ele moveu-se sugestivamente e pude senti-lo bem duro contra mim. – Uhn... Bom. Como você me quer?

- De quatro.

Acordei sentindo um calor intenso. Edward estava colado em mim como se fosse fugir. Meus braços estavam dormentes e meu peito parecia esmagado com seu peso. Tentei me virar, mas ele me apertava ainda mais murmurando algo estranho. Seu cenho estava franzido como quando ficava bravo. Uhn, sonhando? Empurrei-o com mais força e consegui sair do seu aperto, necessitando ir ao banheiro. Minha bexiga tinha me acordado e o estômago já estava dizendo olá. Edward e eu nos amamos até o amanhecer, tivemos apenas duas horas de sono. Decidi tomar um banho para completar minha higiene matinal e quando estava distraída cantando Thinking Of You da Katy Perry, levei um susto ao sentir um tapa na minha bunda.

- Sem pensar em mim. Estou aqui.

- Péssimo gosto, Edward. E bater na minha bunda molhada dá estria e eu vou te socar se isso acontecer.

- Recado anotado. – disse fingindo digitar algo na palma da sua mão e depois virou batendo-me novamente – Sua bunda é minha, eu bato quantas vezes quiser.

- Alguém acordou abusado. – reclamei batendo no seu peito e ele contraiu o músculo duas vezes com um sorriso idiota para me irritar. Olhei mais abaixo e vi que tinha outra parte acordada e aquilo não seria abuso nenhum. – Olá... Bom dia. – disse sorridente acariciando-o levemente – Acho que posso te perdoar se você for muito bom.

Edward riu me erguendo pelo quadril para montar em seu colo e entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura.

- Eu sempre sou muito bom.

Revirei os olhos fazendo pouco caso, mas fui incapaz de negar verbalmente. Não porque ele já estava me beijando...

Passamos um dia gostoso, preguiçoso e romântico em Veneza. Deu tempo de passear um pouco antes de irmos embora. Ele dirigiu na volta, não era um caminho complicado e tínhamos o gps e minhas instruções. Edward gostou do carro e agora tinha absoluta certeza que ele compraria um pra mim. Vejamos, quando dei a ele o audi sport zerado, eu sabia que ele poderia comprar um pra si mesmo, mas são esses mimos caros que fazem a diferença. Como o relógio que ele me deu e os brincos de diamante. Eu também fiquei feliz com a única rosa que ele trouxe pra casa, deve ter custado dois dólares, não é o preço, o luxo – podemos aproveitar porque podemos, mas não é só isso. É o carinho.

Chegamos em casa ao anoitecer. Meu avô não estava brincando sobre uma grande festa, isso é comum, provavelmente toda nossa família estaria presente. Isso significa que é muita gente.

- Mamãe! Papai! – Sophie veio correndo assim que saímos. Ela estava suja, cabelos uma zona e a boca suja de doce – Vocês chegaram!

- Minha filha, o que fizeram com você? Ninguém te deu um banho? – disse pegando-a no colo e Nate veio em nossa direção. Ele segurava Benjamin só de fralda e também com as pernocas gordinhas sujas. – Rolando no chão?

- Vovó deixou os dois brincando no jardim enquanto tomava sol e eles estão assim...

- Anticorpos, amor. – Edward sorriu abraçando Nate e Benjamin sorriu, se jogando nele. – Foi tudo bem? Algum problema?

- Tem uma prima da mamãe, ela é tipo, meio louca. – Nate sussurrou para Edward fazendo uma careta.

- Quem? – perguntei com um sorriso, bagunçando o cabelo dele. Não tinha ninguém nessa família que era normal.

- Não sei. Ela já bebeu vários vinhos e está ansiosa para noite. – Nate gemeu realmente consternado. – Ela apertou tanto minhas bochechas que está dolorido. Ela disse que eu sou a sua cara!

- Só se for osmose. – provoquei olhando para seu bonito rosto, bem parecido com Edward, mas alguns traços inconfundíveis da mãe dele. Nate era charmoso como Edward e bonito como a mãe, com o olhar e sorriso transmitindo simpatia e inocência. – Sim, esses cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes... A minha cara. – debochei e dei um beijo nele - Ela não viu seu pai.

Nós subimos direto para o quarto, as crianças precisavam de um banho. Reunimos Sophie e Benjamin na mesma banheira, esfregando as pernas, tirando a sujeira e grama do cabelo. Não sei o que minha sogra fez com eles, provavelmente, deixou os dois rolando no chão. Estava tendo um ataque a cada manchinha vermelha que encontrava nele, mas era tudo feito pela unha dele. Depois foi uma guerra conseguir que ele me deixasse cortar. Deixamos os dois bonitinhos e prontos e fomos nos aprontar correndo, porque o barulho lá fora mostrava uma festa a pleno vapor. Nate estava nos esperando e conversando com Rebecca pelo telefone.

Descemos juntos e encontramos Aro na porta. Ele fez sinal que a música parasse e imediatamente todas as pessoas – que eram muitas – estavam nos olhando. Alguns com sorriso admirados e felizes, outros nem tanto. Benjamin escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e Sophie ficou olhando para o chão de repente muito encabulada.

- Annunciamo con gioia la mia bambina e la sua bella famiglia. – Aro disse com alegria e todos gritaram em saudação. Gritei junto, deixando Edward surpreso. – Suo marito – apontou para Edward e sorri levantando nossas mãos unidas - E questi sono i figli della famiglia.

Entramos na festa sendo beijados e abraçados. Tentei dizer a Edward nome de alguns tios e os milhões de primos que vieram de longe apenas para me ver, a pequena bambina. Eles me chamavam assim porque não sou do sangue, mas com o tempo acredito que eles agora me aceitam como uma deles porque parecem felizes em me ver. Além do mais, eu nasci aqui. Toda criança que nasce na terra da família é como filho. Jane saltou na minha frente fazendo uma pequena surpresa e começamos a gritar por ver uma a outra. Alec ergueu nós duas em um abraço apertado e Nate conseguiu tirar uma foto.

- Parece que a princesinha conseguiu cravar os dentes em alguém. – ouvi uma voz doce e melódica, virei meu rosto na direção – Olha se não é o bebê da casa.

Heidi. Ela sempre me odiou. Dizia que ela devia ser o terceiro elemento entre os gêmeos, porque é prima verdadeira. Ela e sua mãe são duas alpinistas sociais, que moram atualmente em Ibiza, retornaram pra lá depois que não conseguiram um empresário italiano para o grande casamento. A mãe dela possui um filho com cada homem que casa, depois separa e pede uma pensão gorda assim como faz um inferno até levar metade do pobre coitado. É assim que elas se mantém depois de terem torrado a pequena herança que meu tio, afinal, com meu avô vivo ninguém realmente recebe nada. Não que isso me importasse, mas definitivamente importava para elas. Graças a Deus vovô não cai no sorriso doce ou no comportamento carinhoso dela, que é mentira, ela não liga para nós. Nunca ligou.

- Ah, esqueci. Você realmente não precisa disso porque é uma mimadinha e tudo mais. E então, sua prima favorita não ganha um abraço?

- Tenho absoluta certeza que estou abraçando-a – respondi intensificando meu aperto em Jane.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jane rosnou pronta para bater nela. Minha prima é muito impulsiva. Heidi deu um passo pra trás.

- Nonno pediu para vir. – deu os ombros – Que seria muito importante ter todos os netos reunidos, bla bla bla...

- Escute bem, maledetta, se você fizer algo que desagrade meu nonno, vou arrancar seus peitos falsos e esse aplique pavoroso. – sussurrei aproximando-me e a abracei, para sua completa surpresa – Da última vez que nos vimos, você ficou com sangue na boca e a marca dos meus dedos na sua cara. Eu adoraria repetir, não me provoque. Essas pessoas não me impediriam em nada. Estamos entendidas? – murmurei com um sorriso e vovô parecia ter ganhado na loteria nos vendo abraçadas.

- Como cristal.

- Perfeito. Tire esse perfume barato de perto de mim. E nem por um segundo chegue perto do meu marido e das minhas crianças. Grazie.

- Bella, se você não fosse minha prima... Eu te beijava. – Jane disse com um suspiro e fiz uma careta de volta.

- Sai daqui sua tarada excitada. – reclamei empurrando-a de brincadeirinha – Vem cá, vamos atrás do meu marido. Tem muita italiana com vinho nas veias precisando de um homem bonito para deixá-lo solto.

Encontrei Edward com seus pais, Emmett e Rosalie, assim como todas as crianças. Sentei na mesma mesa que eles depois de socializar e falar um pouco da minha vida. Muitos deles tinham notícias minhas através do meu avô e sempre ligavam pra saber se alguma fofoca era verdadeira. Ganhei presentes das minhas tias idosas, que me encheram de panos bordados, quadros e mil outras coisas antigas que nunca combinariam com a decoração da minha casa. Os Cullen pareciam estar gostando do clima da festa, muito barulho, comida e dança. A música nunca parava e as bandejas sempre abarrotadas.

- Gostando? – perguntei a Edward.

- Sim... Exceto aquela mulher apertando meu filho. – resmungou e vi que Carlota, minha prima, estava apertando Benjamin e ele começou a chorar – Vem com papai, meu amor.

Carlota virou e disse bem alto que eu devia ensinar meu bebê a ser mais sociável. Quatrocentos pares de olhos diferentes sufocando-o. A criança tem quatro meses, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Sophie travou as pernas no meu colo e se recusou a dar atenção a qualquer um. Ela só passeou no colo de Demetri, Alec ou meu avô Aro. Rosalie não tentou atrair minha atenção, estava grata. Esse era meu momento feliz.

Joe e Gabe estavam pendurados em cima de mim, matando as saudades, eu acho. Eu também senti falta do jeito carinhoso de Gabe e a língua impossível de Joe. Eles tinham ganhado meu coração muito rapidamente e talvez por eles, perdoaria o absurdo da mãe deles. Emmett me deu um sorriso com covinhas quando pegou Benjamin. Rosalie me ofereceu um olhar simples, simpático e carinhoso. Dei um sorriso sem dentes de volta. Esme e Carlisle estavam rodando pela festa, fazendo amigos, conversando e arranhando terrivelmente no italiano.

Edward e eu dançamos juntos e tentei ensiná-lo alguns passos da agitação, mas ele só ria, um pouco corado pelo calor e bebida. Parecia tão jovem e adorável. Eu me acabei de rir, precisando sentar para recuperar o fôlego.

- Você é incrível, amor. – sorri ofegante, pulando no seu colo. Ele riu e secou minhas bochechas molhadas por lágrimas de riso. – Sem jeito mandou lembranças.

- Sei de uma dança que você ama... Nunca erro. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço, lambendo um pouco meu suor. Oh, isso foi sexy. Sim, essa dança especial realmente amo.

- Vamos praticar melhor mais tarde.

Nossa estadia em casa, na Itália, foi incrível, divertida e calórica. Minha calça jeans que eu fui na viagem voltou visivelmente apertada. Todos nós engordamos muito, mas infelizmente, era hora de voltar para rotina e vida real. Nosso voo de volta foi longo, cansativo e extremamente doloroso. O tempo ainda estava ruim em Seattle, fizemos um pouso complicado e precisei segurar Benjamin porque ele se assustou com o sacolejar e barulhos. Eu nunca mais iria viajar em tempo assim, nunca mais.

Edward e eu tivemos uma reunião com nossos advogados, atualização completa sobre o caso que já estava em terceira instância, passando por um juiz. Sam e Leah vieram passar um dia conosco, única folga deles juntos. Ambos estavam em missões diferentes, porém, usei todo meu argumento para pedir que eles se aposentassem. Minha mente computou todo tipo de perigo agora que eles estavam em campo novamente. Fui ignorada. Ambos me paparicaram muito e fiquei feliz que algumas das nossas divergências não fossem levantadas... Finalmente todos do mesmo lado, com o mesmo objetivo.

Minha vida estava quase normal, exceto pelo fato que Victória ainda era um gosto amargo na minha boca.

- Amor? – Edward gritou do andar debaixo. Eu estava lutando com Benjamin para colocar sua fralda. Essa bunda sapeca estava completando cinco meses e decidimos fazer uma pequena reunião de família. Rebecca soltou uma risadinha do meu lado e tentou distraí-lo com sua pomada. – Sua mãe está em casa? Amor? Baby?

- Aqui em cima!

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você, vem cá! – gritou e senti a ansiosidade da sua voz.

- Bem? Parou de graça? Vamos ver o que o papai quer? – perguntei a Benjamin que ainda sacodia as pernas – Pode colaborar? Ou a mamãe vai ter que te segurar a força mesmo?

- Muuu. – Benjamin respondeu com um sorriso sapeca.

- Muu sua mãe, pentelho. – brinquei batendo levemente na bunda dele – Fica sem fralda mesmo. – resmunguei pegando uma fralda e as coisas dele e desci para Edward – Olha seu filho sendo complicado. – disse entregando a criança pra ele e beijei seus lábios levemente – O que foi? Todo ansioso me gritando?

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você. – disse beijando Benjamin repetidas vezes. – Vem comigo.

Saímos de casa rapidamente e vi um belíssimo Saab Sport branco esperando por mim. Oh merda sim! Comecei a gritar feito uma boba, abraçando-o apertado. Estava louca para sair com meu carro novo com as crianças, porque ouvindo meus gritos, eles desceram e passaram a babar no carro comigo. Infelizmente, nossa família chegou pra comemorar os cinco meses de Benjamin. Rosalie e Emmett não voltaram como imaginei, eles estavam conversando sobre isso, ainda em casas separadas. Ontem mesmo ela foi a um encontro com um amigo da faculdade e os filhos dela – que eu fui acusada de querer roubar - estão aqui em casa há quase uma semana.

Com a viagem, eles tinham muitos trabalhos escolares. Só sei que no primeiro dia de retorno eles vieram pra cá e desde então não foram mais embora. Até os levei ao médico para fazer uns exames com Nate. Apenas coisas de rotina. Fiquei meio pé atrás de fazer essas coisas, mas eles estavam juntos, então, por que não? Se dependesse dela, eles não iriam. Esme marcou consulta no dentista para ambos e eu fiquei de levar quando ela avisou que não poderia mais. Edward achava tolice que a gente tivesse que se privar com eles porque os pais estavam de palhaçada.

Comemos um bom bolo juntos depois do jantar. Maria tinha caprichado muito dessa vez, comi tanto que minha barriga estava redonda. Também ri muito com as piadas insolentes de Joe. Esse garoto era perturbado. Tinha alguma coisa na cabeça, encheu o saco a noite toda. A junção dele com o pai pra fazer piada era muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Benjamin, a estrela da noite, foi o primeiro a dormir só de fralda. Ele estava uma chatice pra colocar roupa. Quando imaginei que antes de completar 21 anos estaria com um bebê nos braços? Minha vida era muito confusa, às vezes dolorida, porém, não existia nada que me fizesse arrepender de Benjamin.

Ele me trouxe de volta para Edward. Odeio admitir pra mim mesma, mas se não estivesse grávida, nada teria me feito parar. Eu tinha ido, deixado Edward, Sophie e Nate pra trás e sugado Victória até a última gota de sangue, o que provavelmente poderia ter me levado a morte e acabado como todos os Swan. Balancei minha cabeça e foquei minha atenção no rostinho adormecido e gostoso do meu menino. Sim... Minha vida.

Edward conseguiu marcar uma viagem para Grécia. Parte de mim estava se roendo de ansiedade, outra parte precisava focar no trabalho. Eu tinha uma coleção inteira das próximas estações para desenhar e uma viagem para o Japão a fim de criar alguns tecidos em uma indústria especializada em engenharia têxtil e Rebecca faria parte de um workshop para modelos com Claire. Eu tinha que deixar tudo pronto e fácil para que Emily, assistente de Alice, não fique sobrecarregada em minha ausência e também que Maria e Maggie consigam lidar com meus três Cullen exigentes em casa.

Minha manhã de trabalho tinha sido ruim, alguns compromissos da tarde foram cancelados e outros remarcados, então, peguei Sophie e Benjamin e vim embora para casa. Almocei com ambos na companhia de Maggie, fazendo a lista de compras e dando alguns retoques nas coisas que não me agradaram ou a Edward. Sorte que elas eram tranquilas, mas isso era tão chato. Assim que terminamos, troquei de roupa e olhei para meu novo carro, que tinha acabado de ser lavado.

- Ei crianças, querem dar uma volta no meu novo carro?

Claro que os meninos queriam. Sophie torceu o nariz e ficou em casa com Maria, Maggie e Benjamin. Jake resolveu me acompanhar, mas Edward deu-lhe uma nova moto hoje de manhã e eu sabia que ele queria dar uma volta. Paul estava provocando-o insistentemente sobre isso. Com Joe e Gabe no banco de trás, Nate sentou na frente e cai no trânsito, com Jacob fazendo manobras ao meu redor e ri disso, acelerando o carro para ficar páreo a ele. Nate tirou fotos e postou online pra mim e dez minutos mais tarde, meu celular toca, interrompendo Joe cantar Shut Up And Drive da Rihanna a toda altura.

- Fique quieto, é seu tio. – disse a Joe, que estava encarnando fazer todos os sons da música – Oi amor.

- Por que você não está usando cinto de segurança? – perguntou calmamente.

- Ops, colocando. – murmurei envergonhada – Costume feio, desculpe. Você viu a foto?

- Claro querida, eu vejo tudo que você faz online.

- Mania de perseguição, amor?

- Só cuidando do que é meu. – disse calmamente e sorri. Era um bobo. – Pensei que sua primeira voltinha seria comigo.

- Não faça beicinho, podemos sair mais tarde e jantar fora, o que acha? Eu deixo você dirigir.

- Gosto dessa ideia. Por favor, fique segura, ok?

- Ficarei segura. Devemos passar em algum Starbucks ou no Burguer King para lanchar e vamos para casa. Vejo você de noite, eu te amo.

- Também te amo, me ligue se precisar de mim.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

- Ew, eles não são um doce? – Joe brincou fazendo Nate rir. – Tia, eu quero Buuuurguer King. Meu estômago nunca fica forrado com o Starbucks.

- É possível forrar seu estômago, garoto? – provoquei olhando-o pelo retrovisor e ele me deu um sorriso sacana de volta – Não responde.

- Só ia dizer que quando você faz aquelas pizzas, mamma mia.

- Não vou cair nessa cantada... – cantarolei ignorando-o e percebi que Nate estava me olhando com aqueles olhos pidões que o pai dele me dava – Ok, antes de sair com seu pai eu faço para vocês jantarem, ok? Mas então você vai tomar conta do seu irmão por uma hora ou duas.

- Fechado.

Compramos o lanche e fomos comendo no carro, dessa vez Gabe escolheu as músicas de trilha sonora e pude admitir que ele tinha muito mais gosto que seu irmão. Fiquei surpreso ao ouvi-lo puxar Jon Bon Jovi e ainda fazer o som afiado da guitarra. Nós cantamos até chegar em casa, estacionei satisfeita com meu novo carro e o passeio divertido, mas o outro carro na vaga de visita me deixou com um espírito apreensivo. Rosalie estava aqui.

- Oi mãe. – Joe disse calmamente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oi crianças, onde foram? – perguntou abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo – Vim buscar vocês.

- Merda. Não deu tempo de sequestrá-los. – murmurei baixinho, sendo completamente irônica. As crianças não perderam essa e dei um sorriso – Vou verificar Benjamin.

- Bella, espere... Será que podemos conversar?

Olhei em seus olhos por um momento e desejei que ela não quisesse isso. Eu estava com tanta coisa engasgada para falar que balancei a cabeça de acordo, com um sorriso no rosto. Nate veio atrás de mim e encontrei Sophie brincando no chão do quarto com todos os brinquedos espalhados, não tinha sequer espaço para pisar. Como estava calma e distraída, decidi que não precisava incomodá-la. Benjamin estava cochilando em seu berço.

Desci novamente e encontrei Rosalie na cozinha, sentada na grande mesa com um copo de água na frente. Sentei na sua frente, olhando diretamente para seu rosto sereno sem maquiagem.

- Bella, eu preciso te pedir desculpas.

- Eu sei, mas antes disso, preciso ser clara sobre umas coisas e agora que tenho a oportunidade você vai ouvir até o fim. – cortei seu discurso suavemente – O que está acontecendo com você? Sério? Seu problema comigo é apenas a ponta do iceberg. Você não está só me magoando, sou uma garota crescida e posso superar isso, mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com seus filhos? – perguntei tentando controlar meu temperamento – Emmett te traiu, jogou novamente, fodeu seu casamento, cara isso é uma tremenda merda, de coração que sinto por você e pela sua família, mas e o seus filhos?

- Bella...

- Eu entendo que esteja sofrendo, afinal, foi um relacionamento importante, seu marido. Só que essas crianças precisam de você. Da mãe, muito mais que você precisa de Emmett. Eles se sentem abandonados e confusos, vocês nunca conversaram com eles, tudo que sabem são de conversas que ouvem.

- Eu sei.

- Não sabe. Deixa de ser egoísta e pensa neles. Fale com eles. Joe está batendo em todos os garotos que tiram sarro de Gabe e alguns outros só porque não gosta. Gabe está com notas baixas e a psicóloga está há semanas tentando conseguir uma reunião familiar. Seus filhos precisam de uma mãe, que eu não sou deles. Entenda isso. Sou tia, eu brinco, faço bagunça, chamo atenção quando necessário e estrago tudo que você ensina, é isso que tias fazem. Eu não me importo com eles aqui, na verdade é divertido pra caramba porque me acabo de rir, mas eu não posso dar o que eles precisam. Você pode. E deve. Então sinto muito pela sua auto piedade, você está se divorciando, seja lá o que esteja acontecendo com Emmett, lembre-se dos frutos de vocês.

Rosalie já estava chorando a essa altura do campeonato.

- Eu sou mãe também, meu filho só tem cinco meses, mas eu sei que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Sou inexperiente nisso, estou aprendendo todos os dias... Sei que sou jovem, ninguém me perdoa por isso, mas não vou perder meu tempo provando o que sou capaz ou não. Estou sendo um pouco grosseira porque quero que você acorde porque está perdendo seus filhos. Joe está a um passo de perder o respeito, não deixe que isso aconteça com eles, por favor. Nossa relação no momento é só por eles, eu amo essas crianças e estarei sempre aqui para eles. Nossa amizade, no entanto, eu não posso dizer se um dia voltará a ser a mesma.

Deixei-a sozinha com seus pensamentos e segui para meu quarto, pegando meu computador na bolsa. Havia uns e-mails de Alec já lidos, mas novos. Edward estava mexendo no meu e-mail direto, nunca me incomodei com senhas e essas coisas. Também acesso as coisas dele de vez em quando, só para dar uma incerta. Meu primo encontrou uns documentos nas coisas do Nonno e mandou. Eram detalhes da herança de Renée, alguma parte ficou para meu pai e outra pra mim... Anexei a pasta e deixei guardado para enviar a Jasper mais tarde. Ele perguntou sobre as joias da minha mãe e minha avó, respondi que estavam todas no cofre em Chicago, que eu nunca mexi nelas. Algo em mim dizia que precisaria ir lá muito antes de estar preparada.

Edward chegou e saímos rapidamente para jantar fora. Escolhemos comer no Palisade, na Marina. Fomos bem atendidos pelo Maitrê e escolhemos um bom lugar perto da parede de vidro que dava para píer.

- Sempre tão cheirosa. – Edward murmurou beijando meu pescoço e sorri, fechando os olhos por um momento.

Quando os abri novamente, senti alguém me olhando. Essa sensação sempre é incomoda e busquei de onde vinha até topar com um par de olhos castanhos bastante conhecidos. Carmen. Ela estava parada no píer me observando distraidamente e sorri, mostrando que estava vendo-a. Puxei Edward mais pra perto e acariciei seu couro cabeludo e busquei seus lábios para um beijo profundo.

- Você é perfeita, senti sua falta o dia inteiro. – sussurrou voltando a esconder o rosto no meu pescoço, beijando meu ombro e sorri cinicamente na direção de Carmen. Ela me deu um longo olhar antes de dar as costas e seguir na direção da saída do píer.

_Não esqueci de você, querida. Eu ainda vou entender suas motivações_.

Olhei para Edward e pensei que talvez devesse esquecer isso e seguir minha vida sem olhar para o passado. Abraçando-me novamente voltei meu olhar para onde esteve e repensei que talvez não seria possível seguir em frente com todas essas questões ainda girando na minha cabeça.

- Você está tão silenciosa, o que foi?

- Conversei com Rosalie hoje. Eu não sei se vou perdoá-la, Edward. Doeu muito em mim ouvir aquilo, foi pesado e cruel. Gosto dela, mas estou magoada.

- É mesmo? Eu te entendo completamente e estou aqui pra te ouvir, querida. Estive de testemunha do seu trabalho com as crianças e conheço seu coração. Fique tranquila, Rosalie vai cair em si, mesmo que seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas. – murmurou beijando minha mão e fiquei tranquila que ele me entendesse – Também conversei com Emmett hoje, ele pediu muitas desculpas e está pensando em colocar as crianças para morar com ele, mas não sabe até onde Rosalie está disposta a brigar por isso. Quer dizer, eles estão se acertando, mas agora eu penso que o foco teria que ser os filhos e não o relacionamento deles. – disse ainda acariciando minhas mãos.

- Conte-me sobre isso que eu conto como foi minha conversa. – disse curiosa sobre o que Emmett tinha dito.

Enquanto ele falava sobre sua série conversa com seu irmão sobre as crianças, minha mente me perguntava: _Que caminho você quer seguir?_

_Eu não sei._

Respondi pra mim mesma, engoli meu suspiro cansado e foquei minha atenção em Edward. Emmett tinha pedido desculpas por ele, por Rosalie e que queria saber como ganhar o perdão das crianças sobre tudo. A relação deles é complicada, mas não queria falar sobre isso e contei sobre Benjamin quase engatinhando e como ele se perdeu entre os tecidos no trabalho e começou a chorar procurando Sophie.

- Quando chegarmos em casa, eu preciso fazer algo com você. Me libertar de algo que mantenho escondido sem que ninguém saiba. – Edward mexeu-se na cadeira, completamente a vontade.

- O quê? – perguntei preocupada.

- Algumas coisas de Tanya ainda estão escondidas no sótão da casa, eu nunca quis abrir ou mostrar para Nate. Acho que hoje é o momento certo.

- Tudo bem querido, você não precisa mexer nelas. Não tenho ciúme da Tanya, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei.

- Se você não está pronto, vamos deixar até que seja o momento certo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou com um brilho aliviado no olhar – Estava me sentindo mal por mantê-las lá e você sabe, seguir em frente.

- Eu te conheci sabendo que você sempre vai amar Tanya, caramba, eu acho que também a amaria se tivesse conhecido. Não quero o lugar dela, sou apenas eu baby, sua nova mulher e ela sempre vai ser ela. Eu sei que é difícil manter isso, como também sei que não está me traindo com isso. – sussurrei beijando-o nos lábios – Quando for o momento, vamos abrir juntos e resolver isso.

- Obrigado.

- Agora vamos comer, estou faminta.

Mergulhamos em nossa deliciosa refeição lotada com frutos do mar, rindo de algumas postagens de Nate sobre as gracinhas de Benjamin. Jacob estava lá com eles, pela foto e o braço jogando videogame só podia ser os nossos seguranças que voltavam a ser meninos com esse bendito jogo. Eles disputavam de verdade. Observei o perfil de Edward, concentrado quebrando as patas de caranguejo pra mim e conclui que seja lá o caminho que fosse tomar, com ele e as crianças incluídas no pacote, ficaria muito bem.


End file.
